


Un desvío en nuestra historia.

by Polyyin



Series: Los siglos de Azul. [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 156,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyyin/pseuds/Polyyin
Summary: Azul se siente en casa al fin pero todo el camino recorrido para llegar hasta aquí comienza a pesarle dentro. Las decisiones que tuvo que tomar y que ya no puede cambiar no terminan de asentarse en su interior. La culpa está allí y lentamente, comienza a crecer, amenazando con llevárselo todo.





	1. La curiosidad de Curie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Un desvío en nuestra historia" es la tercera parte de la serie "Los siglos de Azul." La primera parte, que claro, es la que recomiendo leer antes, se titula "Un lugar en el yermo."

El nuevo uniforme le sentaba bien. Becky Fallon había hecho un buen trabajo, incluso con el abrigo, se había encargado de pasar cada detalle al nuevo paño. Piper la observaba desde el otro lado del mercado. Una miliciana se le había acercado y le hablaba con ganas. Al menos parecía de buen humor, había sido difícil que la sonrisa volviese a su rostro.

El mercado había crecido desde que los Minutemen estaban a cargo, tenía que admitirlo. Las reparaciones en el muro al fin habían terminado y la zona de desagües se estaba extendiendo de a poco. La reportera tenía que reconocer esa parte, aunque no estaba muy contenta con el hecho de que Lena no terminase de llamar a elecciones. Había habido asambleas, y la General había conformado una especie de junta de gobierno, intentando representar cada parte de la ciudad. No era mala idea, pero hubiese preferido que la elección de esas personas fuese un poco más oficial que una asamblea a la que poco más de un cuarto de la gente que vivía allí se había presentado.

La miliciana bajaba la cabeza y se reía. La chica de la gorra podía ver el color en su cara incluso a esa distancia. La vio levantar otra vez la mirada, el brillo en sus ojos. Lena parecía no darse cuenta, para variar. Seguía entusiasmada hablando dios sabía de qué. Aquello era algo que cada vez pasaba más, Piper estaba segura. La buscaban. Y si ella se acercaba, desaparecían. Le había pasado ya.

Terminó de pagar y se giró, caminando hacia Home Plate.

En cuanto entró, Yahto comenzó a gritarle. El chico había tardado un poco, como era su costumbre, pero empezaba  a hablar. Lo primero que había dicho y lo que más decía desde entonces era mamá. Solo a Piper. Se volvía loco cada vez que la reportera se le perdía de vista y no dejaba de llamarla hasta que se agotaba.

La chica lo vio sentado en la alfombra, rodeado de los juguetes que Lena le había construido en los últimos meses. Levantaba sus dos brazos, llamándola. Piper dejó la comida en la cocina y se apuró a alzarlo, besándolo y hablándole.

_“-¿Natalie?-“_

_“-Salió, Piper.-“_

_“-¿Te dijo a dónde?-“_

La cara de Mía respondía la pregunta. Claro que no, por qué iba a decirle.

Yahto pedía agua pero Piper sabía bien que era hambre lo que tenía.

La chica de la gorra preparó la papilla sin dejar de hablarle. Llevaba un tiempo intentando enseñarle el nombre de Azul, ya que el pequeño se resistía a llamarla mamá. Esa, era Piper. Y aunque la reportera no podía negar que aquello le encantaba, a veces se sentía mal por Lena, aunque a la mujer la situación parecía divertirle más que otra cosa. Si hubiese sido al revés, Piper probablemente se hubiese sentido terrible. Las inseguridades siempre terminaban ganándole.

Lo acomodó en su silla mientras terminaba de prepararle la comida. Azul entró en ese momento a Home Plate, seguido de Albóndiga que aparentemente había dado por terminado su paseo matutino.

_“-Lana.-“_

Piper miró al niño. Lena se acercaba, sonriendo.

_“-Ey, eso está muy bien. Ya casi lo tienes, Yahto.-“_

La mujer del refugio se acercó a la reportera, abrazándola por la cintura.

_“-Estuviste intentando plantarle mi nombre en su cabeza otra vez ¿Verdad?-“_

Piper se reía sin dejar de atender la olla que tenía delante. Azul la giró, besándola con ganas. La chica de la gorra no se lo esperaba.

_“-¿Y eso?-“_

_“-¿Qué? Te extrañé.-“_

_“-Acabas de salir hace unas horas.-“_

_“-¿Cuánto tiempo debería pasar hasta que sea correcto extrañarte?-“_

_“-Eres idiota. ¿Con quién hablabas en el mercado?-“_

Lena intentaba atrapar algo para llevarse a la boca pero la cuchara de madera que Piper sostenía en su mano le impedía el paso.

_“-¿Estabas siguiéndome, reportera? No lo sé. ¿Cuándo? Sabes que a todo el mundo le da por hablarme.-“_

_“-La chica. Cabello claro, lo llevaba bastante corto. Ojos oscuros. Algo más baja que yo.-“_

_“-Ya quisiera que mis guardias fuesen la mitad de detallistas que tú.-“_

Piper se giró ofendida, haciéndole un gesto.

_“-Una miliciana, Piper. Solo preguntaba por la ruta. Tiene familia más al norte y quería saber hasta dónde era seguro viajar con las caravanas.-“_

_“-Lena por favor. Era obvio por qué te hablaba.-“_

_“-¿Ah, si? Ilumíname.-“_

_“-Oh, casualidad, siempre se te acercan de esa forma.-“_

_“-Uff… Voy a ducharme antes de comer. Tengo que estar fuera todo el día hoy y quiero pasar a ver a Cait antes.-“_

_“-Sí, sí… escapa mientras puedes.-“_

 

Cait se dejó caer sobre el sofá con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz. Estaba agotada.

_“-Estuviste muy bien hoy. Muy bien.-“_

_“-Curie, apenas dimos unos veinte pasos y me tiemblan las piernas.-“_

La chica estaba arrodillada frente a la pelirroja, masajeando sus muslos, sus piernas. Estirándolas.

_“-Cait, ya lo hablamos, es lento. Y vas muy bien. Muy, muy bien. A este ritmo no vas a tardar mucho más en volver a la normalidad.-“_

_“-¿Estás segura?-“_

_“-Sí. Dale tiempo. Sé que te parece que nunca vas a estar como antes… confía en mí.-“_

_“-Sabes que lo hago.-“_

Curie se sentó a su lado. La mujer la abrazó, sonriéndole. No había sido fácil para ella, llegar hasta ese punto con la chica. El comienzo, había sido casi un infierno. Los primeros meses los habían pasado en Home Plate. Depender para absolutamente todo de otra persona había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que Cait había tenido que tolerar en su vida, y eso, era decir mucho. Había estado semanas enfurecida. Pero a pesar de todo, ni una vez, ni siquiera en sus peores ataques, había descargado su rabia contra la chica. Cualquier persona en su lugar lo hubiese hecho. Incluso todos lo esperaban, pero Cait no. Para ella, algo así era imposible. A Curie, ese detalle, no se le había pasado por alto. Que a pesar de lo horrible que había sido todo aquello, del miedo y la rabia en la que Cait había vivido esos meses, jamás la había tratado mal. Siempre había encontrado la forma de regalarle una sonrisa. De abrazarla por las noches.  De hacerla reír cuando el agotamiento la sobrepasaba.

_“-Entonces… ¿Vamos a comer o qué?-“_

Curie le sonreía. Sí, no paraba desde hacía semanas. Siempre tenía algo que hacer. Había pasado cinco meses atendiendo cada necesidad de esa mujer, cada paso que había dado. Cada noche en que se había revolcado de dolor durante horas y horas. Cada mañana que Cait despertaba sin ganas de seguir. Pero había valido la pena y por fin, parecía que todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho comenzaba a mostrarse.

_“-Carne. Pero tienes que comer también algo de gachas. Son buenas para ti. No puedes vivir a filetes.-“_

_“-Lena y sus ideas. Estábamos bien antes de que trajese esa porquería. No entiendo que es lo que gusta tanto.-“_

_“-¿Probaste el pan que hacen aquí?-“_

_“-Sabes de sobra que si no me obligaste a comerlo tú, no hay forma de que lo haya probado.-“_

Curie le tomó la cara entre sus manos, negando con la cabeza antes de plantarle un beso.

_“-Eres una gruñona. Voy a cocinar.-“_

Dos golpes sonaron. Curie se levantó y abrió. Lena estaba del otro lado, cargando un saco sobre su hombro.

_“-Grano. Hoy llegó más desde Sanctuary. Vamos a almacenar parte aquí, en el viejo edificio abandonado de la grada. Pensé en dejarles un poco.-“_

_“-No me gusta comer lo que come mi comida, Lena. Deja de traer esa porquería.-“_

_“-Buen día para ti también, Cait.-“_

Curie se giró, dando una mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja.

_“-Buen día, General…-“_

El tono era sarcástico pero la chica sabía que aquellas dos no funcionaban de otra forma.

_“-Gracias, Lena. ¿Puedes dejarlo en la cocina?-“_

Azul no tardó en llevarlo al fondo.

_“-¿Crees que Piper puede venir a la tarde? Necesito pasar unas horas en la clínica. ¿Puede cuidar a Cait?-“_

_“-Curie, puedo cuidarme sola. Dejen de hablar así de mí. Tullida como estoy todavía puedo darles una paliza.-“_

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Lena asintió, cuidándose de que la pelirroja no la viese.

 

Llegaba tarde ya a la reunión de la junta. Arturo pensaba presentarles hoy al resto sus planes para expandir el mercado hacia la zona de las oficinas de seguridad. Era más que probable que el Capitan de la guardia, Miller, se opusiese con ganas. Sí, era el mismo al cual Lena le había arrancado la mitad de la cara de un mordisco. Ten a tus amigos cerca y lo demás.

Cuando entró a la oficina que alguna vez había sido la de McDonough, todos estaban allí. No solo Arturo y el Capitán. Sun y Nick hablaban en el sofá. Los dos ciudadanos de las gradas superiores se mantenían algo alejados del resto pero no dejaban de estirarse para intentar escuchar las conversaciones. La última persona que se había sumado a la junta era el Pastor Clemens. Parecía que no faltaba nadie y no tardaron en comenzar.

Para variar, fue una batalla campal. Todos tenían sus prioridades y nunca nadie estaba dispuesto a ceder. Las tres horas que duró la reunión se le hicieron eternas y cuando por fin pudo salir de allí, solo quería recluirse en algún lugar, sola. En silencio. Pero todavía tenía que hablar con Preston, que llevaba unos días en la ciudad. Había que organizar las caravanas que iban a mover el grano cosechado. Era un buen año y la idea de sembrar aquel cereal había sido buena. Tenían alimento de sobra aquella temporada y podían almacenarlo sin que se echase a perder. Mañana. Mañana sería otro día, por ahora, solo quería volver a Home Plate.

 

_“-¿Dónde estabas, Natalie?-“_

_“-Con Tommy, en la planta de agua.-“_

_“-Sabes que tienes que dejar dicho a donde vas cuando sales…-“_

Piper secaba al niño que no dejaba de gritar.

_“-¿Qué hacías en la planta?-“_

_“-Nada. Solo paseábamos. ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos en esta ciudad? No hay muchas opciones.-“_

_“-Estoy preguntándote bien.-“_

La reportera luchaba para que Yahto se dejase poner la camiseta. El chico reía con ganas y no dejaba de llamarla. Piper bajó hasta la suave piel de su panza y apoyó sus labios en ella con cariño, soplando. La risa del pequeño era contagiosa.

_“-¿Vas a llevarlo al periódico, Pipes?-“_

_“-Sí. No voy a tardar mucho en volver. ¿Puedes encargarte de la cena esta noche?-“_

_“-Sí. Ve.-“_

Piper terminó de abrigar al chico. No era lejos, pero hacía frío y se cuidaba de que el pequeño siempre estuviese bien cubierto.

A pesar de que el periódico seguía saliendo con asiduidad y que pocos eran los que no la leían, la chica no sabía cuando había comenzado lentamente a dejar de ser la molesta reportera de Diamond City para ir convirtiéndose en la querida del General, como solía decirse a modo de broma, aunque mucha gracia en el fondo, no le hacía. Sí estaba bien que dejasen de insultarla cada vez que pisaba el mercado o que los guardias ya no intentasen todo el tiempo arrojarla fuera de la ciudad o meterla en la celda, pero a Piper no le gustaba ser para la gente algo así como un accesorio más de Lena.

Sabía que era imposible evitarlo. Todos terminaban bajo la sombra de Azul. Intentaba acostumbrarse a ese nuevo rol de ser la familia de la General, pero no estaba muy segura de por cuanto tiempo iba a aceptarlo con tanta resignación.

Curie salía de Publick Occurrences cuando Piper llegaba a la puerta.

_“-Piper… gracias. ¿El también? ¿Vas a poder con los dos?-“_

Curie estiraba la mano, jugando con el niño. Era raro escuchar a la chica bromear, pero parecía que de a poco comenzaba a soltarse en esas cosas.

_“-No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control. ¿Cómo está?-“_

_“-No de muy buen humor hoy, pero lo está haciendo bien.-“_

La chica le dejó una sonrisa a Piper antes de alejarse.

 

_“-Joder, chica de las noticias. Le dije a Curie que no hacía falta que vinieses.-“_

_“-Cait. Lenguaje. Lo hablamos. Yahto comienza a repetir todo.-“_

_“-Tarde o temprano lo va a aprender… ¿No?-“_

_“-Prefiero que sea más tarde que otra cosa.-“_

Piper acomodó al niño sobre Cait sin preguntarle. La pelirroja puso cara, pero al final, se había terminado encariñando con el chico.

La reportera bajó la manta y los juguetes de Yahto que Curie siempre tenía allí. La extendió en el suelo, justo frente al sofá y bajó al niño que no tardó en llevarse el primer juguete que alcanzó a la boca.

_“-¿Cómo estás?-“_

_“-Bien. Estoy bien. Aburrida.-“_

_“-¿Quieres leer algo?-“_

_“-No, Piper. Quiero salir a patear traseros pero no me funcionan las piernas.-“_

_“-Vamos… estás caminando, Cait. Ten paciencia.-“_

La pelirroja se giró hacia Piper.

_“-Si te parece que no la tengo… Curie estuvo llevándome al baño por semanas. Y antes de eso, no quiero ni recordarlo.-“_

_“-Ey… Todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez.-“_

_“-Fue un poco más que ayuda… Pero al menos ya puedo limpiarme el trasero sola.-“_

Piper se reía. Al menos, su humor seguía intacto. Cait no había dejado que nadie más que Curie la ayudase, incluso el tiempo que habían pasado en Home Plate, había sido la chica quien había estado pendiente de todo.

_“-¿Cómo está Lena?-“_

_“-Mejor. Estas últimas semanas creo que lo está llevando mejor… Hoy la vi en el mercado, riéndose. Hablaba con una de sus milicianas.-“_

La reportera vio de reojo la sonrisa pícara que se cruzaba en el rostro de la alta mujer.

_“-¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo para acotar?-“_

_“-Nada, chica. No te pongas nerviosa conmigo. Solo me río un poco, ya te dije, estoy aburrida.-“_

_“-¿Y de qué te ríes? Puedes decirlo.-“_

_“-De tus celos.-“_

Piper tomaba las manos del niño que no dejaba de llamarla. El chico se levantó, tirando con fuerza.

_“-¿Celos? No tengo celos.-“_

“-No, que va… andas espiando a la General por el mercado.-“

_“-Calla, Cait. Estaba comprando y la vi. ¿Tú no crees…?-“_

_“-¿Qué dices?-“_

_“-Nada.-“_

Yahto se soltaba, caminando hacia la imprenta, como cada vez que estaban allí. Piper se levantó suspirando, intentando cambiar el foco de atención del pequeño, que no era fácil.

_“-Piper… Lena jamás te engañaría, si eso es lo que preguntas.-“_

_“-No la culparía…-“_

Cait la miró confundida. No tenía idea de lo que hablaba la chica, y menos con ella, no solían hacerse muchas confidencias, pero estaba claro que la reportera necesitaba desahogarse.

_“-¿No la culparías? ¿De qué hablas?-“_

_“-Nada… lo siento. Tienes suficiente con lo tuyo como para andar escuchando mis problemas superficiales.-“_

_“-Ey, chica. Si te pones así no suena muy superficial. Puedes hablar si necesitas, no me voy a ningún lado, no con estas piernas al menos.-“_

Piper levantó la mirada, frunciéndole el ceño. Cait no desperdiciaba oportunidad para tratarse de esa forma.

_“-Desde lo que pasó… en la caravana. No puedo… ya sabes. No pude… Déjalo, Cait.-“_

No era algo que habían hablado, a pesar de que había sido Cait quien la había encontrado allí dentro. Quien lo había visto, el estado en que Piper había quedado ese día. Lo que le había costado sacarla de allí.

_“-Si fuese al revés ¿Tú te encamarías con alguien más? Si fuese Lena la que no pudiese...-“_

_“-¡No! ¿Cómo preguntas eso?-“_

_“-¿Y por qué crees que Lena te haría algo así?-“_

La reportera caminaba despacio detrás del niño. Sus ojos verdes miraban hacia Cait. A la mujer no le faltaba razón.

_“-Lo sé… es solo que lo veo. Tiene… es como un imán. Las atrae. Veo como la buscan.-“_

La pelirroja se reía con ganas. Piper la miraba, seria, ofendida.

_“-Chica… es la General. Las pone el uniforme. Pero entre tú y yo, me quedo toda la vida con ese trasero que guardas ahí.-“_

_“-¡Cait!-“_

_“-¿Qué? Solo intento subirte un poco esa autoestima tuya.-“_

_“-Ya te dije que dejes de hablar sobre esa parte de mí.-“_

_“-Es la que resalta, chica.-“_

_“-Ufff… Déjalo. ¿Quieres?-“_

 

Curie se encerró en la habitación de la clínica que desde hacía ya varios meses había quedado sobreentendido que era la suya. Había conseguido que Lena la equipase. Seguía intentando aislar la bacteria que había causado aquel estrago en el asentamiento, pero además, se entretenía con otras investigaciones. Había comenzado como una diversión, pero lentamente se había ido convirtiendo en una obsesión. 

Los cuerpos sintéticos, aunque eran biológicamente idénticos a los humanos, no avanzaban. La reproducción celular era inexistente. El metabolismo estaba congelado. Era imposible que un sintético envejeciese. O que su cuerpo cambiase en cualquier forma. O al menos, lo había sido. Pero el cuerpo de Curie, estaba cambiando. El tratamiento hormonal con el que llevaba experimentando el último tiempo funcionaba. Su metabolismo funcionaba hacia meses.

La chica, cuando estaba metida en sus investigaciones, llevaba las cosas a niveles peligrosos. Más de una vez había utilizado a Lena, incluso a Cait, de conejillos de indias sin pedir siquiera permiso. A las dos mujeres les había costado un mundo hacerle entender a Curie que no podía seguir haciendo aquello y la chica, para evitar problemas, había decidido que solo iba a experimentar con su propio cuerpo y quizás, con alguna que otra muestra robada de aquí y allá.

Y como no podía ser de otra forma, Curie esta vez se había pasado y se había pasado por mucho. No se había conformado con haber logrado que su metabolismo funcionase como el de un ser humano normal. El siguiente paso lógico para ella había sido el de conseguir que una vida sintética pudiese engendrar. Y en eso llevaba los últimos meses, experimentando con su propio sistema reproductivo sintético.

Estaba nerviosa. Como siempre que sacaba la cabeza de sus investigaciones y volvía a la vida real, terminaba dándose cuenta de hasta donde se había dejado llevar. Lo había comenzado como una distracción. Intentar separar uno de los veintitrés juegos de cromosomas de las células somáticas de Cait. Y había logrado fecundar uno de sus óvulos sintéticos con éxito. Llegado a ese punto, le había parecido un desperdicio terminar con un experimento que a todas luces había salido perfecto y se había preguntado si era posible que el embrión comenzara a desarrollarse dentro de su sistema reproductivo artificial y sí, como no podía ser de otra forma, lo había logrado también. En principio, había pensado que su organismo iba a terminar rechazando el embrión. Había esperado. Demasiado. La chica tenía dos meses de embarazo.

Levantó la mirada de su microscopio. Aquel era uno de esos momentos en que caía de golpe en la realidad, entendiendo lo que había hecho. Quería llorar. Cait iba a volverse loca. No tenía idea como iba a explicar todo aquello, que por cierto, era increíble, probablemente había solucionado el grave problema de natalidad que la humanidad enfrentaba. Una técnica así, las posibilidades eran infinitas. La fertilidad era un grave problema desde la caída de las bombas, no solo por la poca cantidad de población, todos los mamíferos mostraban una tasa de reproducción evidentemente inferior desde la radiación y además, la mortalidad infantil no dejaba de ser un problema mayor. Esto, era un descubrimiento increíble. Pero otra vez, a la tierra. Cait. Cait iba a matarla.

El estómago se le revolvió. Náuseas otra vez.

 


	2. Noticias inesperadas.

Mía apenas pudo sonreírle a Piper, que entraba a la clínica apurada. La chica estaba ocupada con uno de sus pacientes, trabajaba ya a la par de Sun. La reportera se internó en el edificio, encaminándose a la habitación en la que Curie siempre estaba, el laboratorio que Azul le había montado. Golpeó antes de entrar.

En cuanto entró, la vio. Curie lloraba, mirando hacia una de las paredes.

_“-¿Qué sucede? ¿Curie? ¿Qué pasa?-“_

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? Me preocupaste… no volvías.-“_

_“-Cait va a estar furiosa conmigo…-“_

La joven doctora se quebraba, sollozando con ganas. Piper se acercó hasta ella, apoyando su mano en su hombro y apretándolo con suavidad.

_“-Ey… sea lo que sea… puedes hablar conmigo. ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Estoy embarazada.-“_

La reportera se perdió totalmente esas palabras. Las había escuchado pero no le terminaban de caer en la cabeza. No tenía sentido. Era imposible. Piper sabía que su cuerpo era sintético.

_“-Curie… cariño. No puedes. Tú más que nadie lo sabes. ¿Te sientes bien?-“_

_“-Piper… lo hice. Logré que mi cuerpo… logré que mi metabolismo funcione como el tuyo. Mi reproducción celular. Absolutamente todo. Mi adn por supuesto sigue siendo sintético pero esa es la única diferencia ahora.-“_

_“-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? Y aún… si todo lo que estás diciendo… ¿Engañaste a Cait? ¿Estuviste con alguien, Curie?-“_

_“-¡No! Estoy embarazada de Cait.-“_

Piper cerró sus ojos un momento. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

_“-Vas a tener que explicarte mejor, Curie. De verdad. Porque hasta donde yo aprendí, los bebés no se hacían de esa forma.-“_

_“-Separe uno de sus cromosomas para fecundar uno de mis óvulos sintéticos. Quería saber si era posible crear un embrión. Y cuando lo logré, quise saber si era posible desarrollarlo. Dentro de mi cuerpo…-“_

_“-Dios mío, Curie. ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Es… posible la mitad de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Cómo…? ¿Estás embarazada de Cait?-“_

_“-Sí, llevo diciéndotelo desde que entraste por esa puerta.-“_

Piper se tapaba la boca con su mano. Miraba a la chica y después, bajaba a su vientre y volvía a mirar sus ojos grises nublados. Estiró sus dedos con timidez. Curie bajó su mirada en cuanto sintió la mano de Piper sobre su vientre.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

_“-Estás embarazada. De Cait. Es... Muy, muy confuso. Pero estás embarazada.-“_

_“-Sí… ¿Estás bien? Es demasiado para ti… ¿Quieres sentarte?-“_

_“-No. ¿Estás… contenta?-“_

_“-¿De qué hablas?-“_

_“-Vas a tener un bebé.-“_

Curie comenzó a llorar con más ganas en cuanto la reportera soltó esas palabras.

_“-Oh, no, Piper… no había pensado en eso.-“_

La chica subió la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos.

_“-Para ser una eminencia científica, Curie, ese es un detalle bastante importante el que se te pasó. ¿Qué esperabas que sucediese si te embarazabas?-“_

_“-Comprobar mi hipótesis...-“_

_“-Bien, parece que lo lograste y en unos cuantos meses, una hipótesis de cabellos naranjas y mal carácter va a salir de allí dentro.-“_

Curie no dejaba de llorar. Ahora que había terminado de experimentar, se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Era algo que solía pasarle pero nunca había llegado tan lejos.

_“-Está bien, cariño. Tranquila. Vamos a encontrar la forma. Yo… todavía no sé bien cómo reaccionar… pero esto nunca pueden ser malas noticias, Curie. No lo son. Son, muy desconcertantes. Muy extrañas y da un poco de miedo pensar en lo que eres capaz de hacer con un par de tubos de ensayo y tu microscopio… pero todo va a estar bien.-“_

_“-¿Cómo voy a decírselo?-“_

_“-Mmm. A distancia, creo.-“_

_“-Cait nunca me haría daño, jamás, Piper.-“_

_“-Era solo una broma. Lo sé. Te adora, Curie. Pero sabes su historia. Va a entrar en pánico. Una vez que lo entienda, claro. Esa parte va a tomar un poco ¿Quieres que esté contigo cuando se lo digas?-“_

_“-No… prefiero hacerlo sola. No va a perdonarme, Piper. Lo sé.-“_

_“-No sabes nada, Curie. Y tienes que decírselo. Después de todo, te encargaste de que sea su hijo el que tienes allí dentro.-“_

_“-Hija. El adn femenino no tiene la información necesaria para generar un embrión masculino.-“_

_“-Ajá. Bien. Niña entonces. Es… lo más extraño que vi hasta ahora en mi vida y créeme, vi bastante.-“_

Piper no dejaba de sonreír. No podía evitarlo, aquella noticia, por más surrealista que se le hacía, le había alegrado el día.

 

Lena terminó de preparar el café y se sentó en el sofá junto a Cait, pasándole una de las tazas. Yahto jugaba entre sus piernas, intentando treparlas.

_“-Curie no me deja beber café. Dice que me acelero.-“_

_“-Te prometo que no le digo nada. No tengas miedo.-“_

_“-Calla, idiota... Solo estoy sacándote conversación. Esta es mi vida ahora, sabes. Una mierda tras otra.-“_

_“-Si el chico comienza a repetir la cantidad de barbaridades que dices, Piper va a matarme. Puedes controlarte un poco ¿Quieres?-“_

_“-Ya… ya… Así que, tienes otra admiradora, eh. Puedes prestarme un rato ese uniforme ridículo tuyo. Ya veo por qué no te lo sacas ni para lavarlo.-“_

_“-¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Cait?-“_

_“-Lenguaje, Lena.-“_

La mujer del refugio la miró, mordiéndose la boca.

_“-De nada, solo estoy quedándome contigo.-“_

Piper y Curie entraron antes de que la pelirroja terminase la frase. Los ojos grises de la chica estaban enrojecidos de llorar, algo que Cait distinguió al instante.

_“-¿Qué mierda, Curie? ¿Por qué estás llorando?-“_

_“-Lena…-“_

La reportera le hablaba a Azul con la mirada, para que se fueran de allí. Lena no tardó en entenderla, estaba ya levantándose cuando Curie no pudo aguantarlo más.

_“-Cait, estoy embarazada.-“_

Azul se reclinó sobre el sofá, despacio. Miró a Piper, asustada. La reportera tenía los ojos cerrados.

_“-Joder, chica. Te dije que no puedes pasar tanto tiempo sin dormir. Mírate.-“_

_“-Fue… un experimento. Solo quería saber si podía lograrlo.-“_

Cait reía, miraba a Lena y volvía a reír. La mujer del refugio había elegido no mover un centímetro de su cuerpo. No le gustaba para nada aquella conversación. La cara de la pelirroja iba transformándose segundo a segundo.

_“-Curie de que mierda estás hablando. ¿Cuán idiota crees que soy? Se bien que es imposible así que corta el rollo de una vez.-“_

_“-Cait… Yo… solo quería… que mi cuerpo funcionase como el de los demás. Quería saber si era posible. Lo es…-“_

Cait se levantó con esfuerzo. Lena intentó ayudarla pero la alta mujer se liberó de su brazo con furia.

_“-Joder. No entiendo una mierda lo que estás diciendo pero si algo de todo esto es verdad… ¿Te metiste en otra cama?-“_

Piper se adelantó, intentando interponerse entre la chica y Cait, pero Curie se lo impidió.

_“-No. No es así. Es tuyo.-“_

_“-Bien, llegamos al colmo de la locura. No soy tan idiota como parezco, eh. Sé bien como mierda se hacen esos.-“_

La pelirroja señalaba hacia Yahto que la miraba divertido, intentando meterse uno de sus juguetes en la boca.

_“-Yo… utilicé tu adn para fecundar uno de mis óvulos sintéticos.-“_

Cait entrecerraba los ojos. Se giró hacia Lena, señalándola.

_“-Esto… esto es tu culpa.-“_

La mujer del refugio la miró sorprendida.

_“-¿Qué tengo que ver yo?-“_

_“-Tenías que traerle todas esas mierdas científicas. Sabes como es. Un día va a matarnos a todos. Jodidos dioses. No entiendo nada. ¿Curie, que mierda?-“_

La chica ya no podía hablar, lloraba desconsolada. La pelirroja miraba hacia Piper.

_“-Tú. ¿Es cierto lo que dice?-“_

_“-Sí, Cait. Está embarazada.-“_

_“-¿Están todos locos? ¿Soy la única que tiene la cabeza bien o qué? ¿Nadie va a decir nada?-“_

_“-Cait. Cálmate. Curie ya se siente suficientemente mal. Y además, es solo un bebé.-“_

_“-¿Solo un bebé? Piper… ¡Joder! Curie… ¿No se te ocurrió pedirme permiso para algo así? Están jodiéndome entre todas ¿Verdad? Es el día de le damos por culo a la tullida y no me enteré.-“_

Lena alzaba a Yahto, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Sabía que Cait no iba a dejar de jurar por al menos, las próximas semanas y casi podía escuchar el sonido que hacía el cerebro del niño mientras absorbía todas esas palabras. Eso, seguro lo aprendía en nada. Tomó a la reportera de la mano y las dos dejaron el edificio de Publick Occurrences. Cait y Curie tenían bastante que resolver.

_“-¿Cómo hizo algo así, Piper?-“_

_“-No tengo idea. Algo de cromosomas y separaciones. No lo sé, Lena.-“_

_“-¿Pero es real? ¿Esto está pasando?-“_

_“-Sí. Es real y es de Cait.-“_

_“-Dios.-“_

La General atravesaba el mercado con su hijo en brazos. De su mano, la reportera de Diamond City. Varias cabezas se bajaban para saludar mientras pasaban. Las dos mujeres se metieron en Home Plate, había sido un largo día y era mejor terminarlo temprano.

 

Cait se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá. La espalda le molestaba. La cabeza le dolía y sus nudillos pedían a gritos que los estrellase contra algo duro.

_“-Lo siento tanto… no lo pensé… solo, estaba probando.-“_

_“-Curie, estás embarazada.-“_

La pelirroja no la miraba. Tenía los ojos rabiosos pegados al suelo.

_“-¿Y de mí? Ni siquiera puedo empezar a entender como, pero si es así ¿No podías elegir algo mejor? ¿Qué no me ves?-“_

_“-¿Qué intentas decir? Eres fuerte, eres sana. Eres inteligente. Eres muy atractiva. Cualquiera te vería como una pareja reproductiva más que deseable.-“_

_“-Por los dioses, Curie. Joder... ¿Pareja reproductiva? Somos dos mujeres. Y yo, sabes la historia que tuve. ¿Un bebé? Sabes lo que pienso de eso. Lo sabías cuando hiciste esta locura.-“_

_“-Tu historia no pasa a través de tu adn, Cait. ¡Y no estaba pensando! No pensé en que iba a tener un bebé…-“_

_“-¡Jodida mierda, Curie!  ¡Es lo que suele pasar cuando te embarazas! Siento que soy la única que no perdió la cabeza... Esto es una locura.-“_

Cait se tomaba el puente de su nariz con fuerza y su otra mano se estiraba a su espalda, masajeándola.

_“-¿Quieres que lo termine?-“_

La mirada que la mujer le dedicó a Curie fue fulminante.

_“-¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?-“_

La chica de pelo corto se quedó un momento en silencio, intentando descifrar que era lo que pasaba por detrás de esos ojos verdes.

_“-Si quieres que termine con el embarazo.-“_

Cait se levantó otra vez, con dificultad, caminando hacia donde estaba la chica, que la esperaba, asustada.

_“-Esto que hiciste, es una locura. Y que lo hayas hecho a mis espaldas es prácticamente imperdonable. Pero vas a hacerte cargo. Esa criatura no tiene la culpa. No vuelvas a sugerir algo así, ni a mí ni a nadie. ¿Me escuchaste?-“_

 Curie asentía, llorando. Sabía que para Cait, los niños eran un tema excesivamente sensible. Solo que a veces no se daba cuenta hasta donde.

_“-¿Hace cuanto que hiciste esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo…?-“_

_“-Dos meses. Aproximadamente.-“_

_“-¿Es mío, de verdad?-“_

_“-Sí. De las dos, en realidad. Es mi óvulo.-“_

_“-¿Es una mezcla tuya y mía? ¿Cómo si una de las dos fuese un hombre? ¿Eso dices?-“_

_“-Algo así. Es una niña. Nuestro adn es femenino, no tiene información masculina.-“_

_“-Algo bueno después de todo.-“_

Los ojos grises la observaron. Cait parecía calmarse, aunque podía notar aún el fuego en su mirada.

_“-Curie… Dioses. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Entiendes en lo que nos metiste?-“_

El llanto aparecía una vez más en la joven doctora.

_“-Estoy tan enojada… creo que nunca en mi vida estuve tan enojada, chica. De verdad, no tienes idea lo que me está costando controlarme. Va a explotarme el pecho.-“_

_“-¿Te sientes bien?-“_

_“-Es un decir. No puedo ni siquiera empezar a decirte de cuantas formas la cagaste. Yo… no puedo tener un hijo… una hija. No puedes criarla conmigo. Es una locura. No soy material de ese tipo.-“_

Curie sintió una mano apoyarse en su vientre con cuidado. La pelirroja miraba hacia abajo, sus ojos se nublaban.

Cait movió su brazo, atrapando a la chica por la cintura y pegándola a ella.

_“-Me cago en todo, Curie... Como la jodiste esta vez. Deja de llorar. Basta. Va a hacerte mal.-“_

La chica se apretaba a la inmensa mujer que la rodeaba entre sus brazos.

_“-Lo siento, Cait. Lo siento mucho, por favor, no te vayas.-“_

_“-No sabes en lo que te metes, ni lo que pides, chica.-“_

Curie sintió el beso de la mujer sobre su cabeza, su mano subiendo por su espalda, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

_“-Mejor que comamos algo. Y carne. Ahora sí, tienes que empezar a comer carne. Si esa criatura es de verdad mía, no puedes seguir alimentándola con pasto, Curie.-“_

La chica se sonrió, dejando que las últimas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos. Estaba muerta de miedo, pero para eso, tenía sus brazos.

 

 


	3. Escenas de cama.

Cait se despertó. La chica dormía a su costado. La observó. La piel, quizás su piel brillaba más. Paseo su mano por el contorno de su cuerpo, lo sabía de memoria y no lo encontraba diferente, a pesar de que en los últimos tiempos no la tocaba tanto. Recién comenzaba a poder hacerle el amor otra vez.

La besó.

Los ojos grises se despertaron en medio de aquel beso y volvieron a cerrarse. Cait estaba encima, buscándola. Bajándole las bragas con prisa y metiéndose entre sus piernas. La chica le respondía, abriéndose para ella y abrazándola con todo su cuerpo.

_“-Estoy enojada contigo…-“_

La voz de la pelirroja apenas se escuchaba en su oído. La frase se la terminó en el cuello, mordiéndola despacio, reteniéndole la carne entre los dientes.

_“-Lo siento…-“_

Curie gemía las palabras. Los dedos de Cait la tocaban, la abrían. La mojaban. La pelirroja estaba en sus pechos, levantándole el camisón de seda con prisa, metiéndose en la boca aquellos pezones perfectos, rosados, endurecidos.

_“-Eres mía, Curie. Eres muy mía.-“_

La mujer lo decía mientras se metía en ella.

Subió hasta sus ojos, mirándola. Lo estaba haciendo despacio.

_“-Cait…-“_

Las manos de la chica rodearon esos ojos que la miraban, acariciando su rostro con sus dedos.

_“-Soy tuya. Sabes que sí.-“_

La sentía con más fuerzas entre sus piernas. No le quitaba la mirada de encima y Curie se perdía en sus ojos mientras la tenía.

Sentía un nudo en su garganta.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego bajaba, besándole los pechos, arrastrándole los labios por la piel, hasta su vientre. Curie sintió como se apoyaba en el, como descansaba su cabeza de costado y su mano libre se enredaba en su muslo, haciendo fuerza para meterse dentro de ella una y otra vez.

La chica cerró sus ojos. Cada poco, los labios de Cait besaban su vientre y cada vez que lo hacía, algo por dentro le temblaba.

Cait se apuraba en ella. Levantó su rostro, solo un poco. Sus labios se pegaron en esa piel. Curie sentía las cosquillas de su pelo anaranjado, cayéndole encima. Los besos, de un lado al otro de su cintura. Su brazo, rodeando su pierna, arrastrándola hasta sus dedos que cada vez tenían más prisa.

Cait bajó.

La besaba, paseando por su vello claro, moviendo su boca a la cara interna de sus muslos, besando con cuidado cada parte, cada centímetro de su piel. Curie ya no contenía las lágrimas.

Cait la rodeaba con su boca. La absorbía, la mordía tan despacio que la chica podía sentirse resbalar entre sus dientes y otra vez, su beso atrapándola toda. Sus dedos que no dejaban de follarla. Su cabello de fuego, arrastrándose todavía por su vientre.

Curie bajaba sus manos, buscándola. Sintió como Cait liberaba su pierna y enredaba su mano libre entre sus dedos, con fuerza.

Curie la llevó hasta su vientre.

Se arqueaba. Se iba.

Cait la besaba, enloquecida. Sentía como la chica se acababa en su boca.

Soltó la mano que la tomaba y apretó sus dedos con cuidado sobre la piel de Curie, sobre su vientre que aún estaba liso. Se quedó allí, entre sus piernas, esperando los últimos espasmos.

La pelirroja subía y su mano se paseaba por la pierna de Curie. Se acomodó a su costado. Sus dedos en el abdomen de la chica, trazando círculos. Su mirada clavada allí.

Curie se escondía entre su pelo, ocultándole las lágrimas.

_“-Sé que estás llorando, chica.-“_

_“-Mmm.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Nada. Estoy sensible. No sé por qué.-“_

_“-¿Está bien que sigamos haciendo esto? ¿Verdad? ¿O no deberíamos?-“_

_“-¿Lo preguntas por el bebé? Claro, Cait. No pasa nada. Incluso, mantener relaciones sexuales cuando el embarazo está avanzado es una buena forma de ayudar a estimular el parto, facilitarlo.-“_

_“-Ya. No te adelantes, por favor. No me hagas entrar en pánico desde temprano. Todavía estoy furiosa contigo.-“_

_“-Lo sé.-“_

Cait la besó con dulzura. Sus dedos ásperos quitaron las lágrimas que quedaban en las mejillas de la chica.

_“-Necesito terminar de recuperarme, Curie.-“_

_“-Lo estás haciendo bien, Cait. Tenemos que respetar los tiempos.-“_

_“-Bueno, ahora tenemos fecha límite. Voy a tener que hacer algo para que coma. Y no podemos seguir viviendo aquí de prestado. Vamos a necesitar cosas y mucha comida. Y yo, solo se pelear, Curie. No se paga muy bien, ni ser guardia de caravana ni cubrir turnos en el muro.-“_

_“-Cait, yo puedo ganar bien en la clínica. Puedo trabajar más turnos si necesitamos. Pero no creo que tengamos problema con eso.-“_

_“-Tú no puedes trabajar así.-“_

_“-¿Así?-“_

La pelirroja señalaba ahora su vientre con la mirada.

_“-¿Embarazada quieres decir? Claro que puedo, Cait. Incluso durante el último trimestre…-“_

_“-No. No quiero.-“_

_“-¿No quieres?-“_

_“-Bueno, no te dejo, mejor dicho-“_

Curie se levantó un poco en la cama, sin soltarse del todo de la mujer.

_“-¿No me dejas? Cait, deja de hacerte la tonta.-“_

_“-Te lo dije. Hiciste lo que se antojó. Sin mi permiso. Esa criatura que llevas allí, es mía. Así que, mientras la tengas dentro, tú eres más mía que de costumbre. Lo que quiere decir que no vas a dar un paso sin que yo lo apruebe antes.-“_

Los ojos grises de la chica estaban inmensos. Quería reír pero se temía que Cait estaba hablando demasiado en serio.

_“-Cait… sé lo mal que está lo que hice. Pero este sigue siendo mi cuerpo y no puedes impedirme trabajar, salir, seguir viviendo. Estoy embarazada, no impedida.-“_

_“-No, la impedida todavía soy yo. Pero tú, olvídate. Tú ya no decides más. Mira donde terminamos. Ahora es mi turno.-“_

_“-¿Y que se supone que es lo que puedo hacer durante los próximos siete meses?-“_

_“-Ey, chica. Tampoco soy tan mandona. Puedes pasear, conmigo. Puedes leer, tanto que te gusta. Puedes estar en Home Plate. Incluso te dejo cocinarme. Ahora mismo si quieres. Dos buenos filetes, uno para mí y el otro te toca a ti.-“_

Curie la observaba. A pesar de la discusión del día anterior, Cait parecía que se estaba tomando todo aquello bastante bien. Demasiado, quizás. Al menos, era un comienzo. Ya vería como lidiaba con lo de más adelante, por ahora, iba a besarla, levantarse y cocinar. Después de todo, ella también se estaba muriendo de hambre.

 

Piper abrió sus ojos, sintió la mano de Lena, bajando por su vientre. La mujer se arrimaba a su espalda, despertando. La escuchó murmurar en su cuello, besarla. Sus dedos metiéndose entre el elástico de sus bragas y su piel.

_“-Lena… No.-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

La reportera quitó la mano de Azul y se giró, mirándola. La mujer todavía no abría su ojo, y cuando lo hizo, lo que Piper entendía era confusión.

_“-¿Qué ocurre?-“_

_“-Nada… lo siento.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Pensé que… que estabas buscándome.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Tu mano.-“_

Lena intentaba despertarse, acodándose sobre la almohada y observando a la chica.

_“-Lo siento, Piper. No me di cuenta. Lo siento.-“_

_“-No, está bien. Yo lo siento más.-“_

_“-Ey… Vamos. No te despiertes así, ven aquí.-“_

Azul la atrajo hacia ella, tirando de su camiseta. La chica se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

_“-Perdóname. De verdad… si quieres estar con alguien más...-“_

Lena se irguió con violencia, dejando a la chica a un costado, mirándola.

_“-Piper, por dios. A veces, de verdad, me pregunto qué es lo que piensas de mí allí dentro.-“_

La mujer apoyaba su índice en la frente de la chica.

_“-¿Cómo vas a decirme una cosa así? ¿Si quiero estar con alguien más? Después soy yo la reliquia de otra época.-“_

_“-Lo siento. No buscaba ofenderte. Es solo que ya pasaron meses. No sé. Solo intento que te sientas bien.-“_

_“-Me siento bien, joder. ¿Qué crees que soy? Te quiero, a ti, a nadie más. Todo esto, está bien para mí, está perfecto. Sé bien lo que pasa pero lo vamos a resolver. Juntas. Con tiempo.-“_

_“-No debería tomarte tanto…-“_

_“-¿Piper? Deja de decir tonterías. Es normal lo que te sucede, tu historia… Esa hija de puta, no es solo el daño que te hizo… sé todo lo que se remueve en ti, tu pasado. No soy una cavernícola. ¿Crees que no siento el dolor que tienes dentro? ¿Crees que podría ser tan insensible como para querer acostarme contigo igual? ¿O salir a buscar a alguien más?-“_

_“-Azul… no. No quise decir nada de eso. Lo siento… no te pongas así.-“_

_“-Es que no sé qué hacer. Quiero salir a buscarla y descuartizarla pero sé que no voy a solucionar nada porque lo que te hizo, ya no puedo borrarlo. Solo puedo estar. Y si no puedes tolerar que nadie vuelva a tocarte en tu vida, no me importa. Me voy a quedar aquí, contigo, hasta el final.-“_

Las palabras le salían con violencia, una detrás de otra, sin pausa. Lena se quebraba y Piper la apretaba a su cuerpo.

_“-Perdón. Perdóname. Lo sé. Te quiero, Azul. Sé que estás.-“_

La chica besaba su mejilla con ansias, podía ver como la mirada de la mujer se nublaba.

_“-Lo siento, mi amor.-“_

Azul quería hablar pero las palabras ya no le salían. Subió su mano hasta la cara de Piper, acariciándola. Mirándola con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz. La reportera se metió en su cuello, quedándose en su respiración. En su olor. Jamás nadie la había querido así y en el fondo, lo que tenía era un miedo atroz de perderla, de que Lena decidiese que no valía la pena pasar por tanto, que ella estaba demasiado dañada ya.

 

Glory miraba a la mujer que dormía, desnuda, a su costado. La noche anterior se había pasado tanto de alcohol que la chica incluso le había recordado a Piper y por eso la había subido hasta su habitación.

_“-Vete.-“_

Unos ojos dormidos la observaron.

_“-No me pagaste aún.-“_

_“-Sobre el mueble. Quédatelo todo, pero vete.-“_

La mujer no tardó en levantarse y vestirse apurada. Tomó las chapas de la cómoda y dedicó una mirada de pena a la agente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Goodneighbor. A Diamond City ya no podía entrar. No desde que los Minutemen estaban al mando, maldita era su suerte. De toda la gente en el yermo, tenía que ser Lena la que terminase quedándose con toda la puta ciudad. La próxima vez, se iba a cuidar de que el tiro fuese entre ceja y ceja.

Se levantó y se internó en el baño. Se quedó frente al espejo, pasando sus dedos por la cicatriz que aquella mujer le había dejado de recuerdo. Las cosas cada vez estaban peor para el Ferrocarril. Apenas reclutaban ya y habían perdido demasiadas locaciones seguras. La mayor parte de los asentamientos preferían apoyar a la milicia. La mayor parte de los yermenses, preferían unirse a los Minutemen.

Desdémona la tenía desde hacía meses haciendo recados. Moviendo sintéticos fugados. Vigilando algún agujero inmundo en medio del yermo. Nada. No avanzaban. No iban a ir contra los Minutemen. No podían entrar al Instituto. Eran solo como un puñado de ratatopos escondiéndose de madriguera en madriguera y Glory estaba ya, agotada. ¿Por qué ella tenía que vivir arrastrándose por el fango, comiendo mierda cada día, durmiendo en los peores lugares y aquella mujer, se quedaba con todo? Incluso cuando la había apuñalado, aunque ella sabía la verdadera historia, Desdémona no, y no le había importado. La General.

Las noticias de lo sucedido con McDonough era lo que la había jodido, estaba segura. Si los Minutemen hubiesen estado con el Instituto las cosas no habrían resultado así. Esa era la conclusión a la que la líder del Ferrocarril había llegado y ahora, había que esperar, había que reunir información. Otra vez, la misma mierda de siempre pero con distinto olor.

Se vistió. Piper. No entendía como podía seguir pensando en la chica pero se le hacía inevitable. La quería. Quería volver a tenerla. Quería besarla. La quería para ella. El cansancio en sus ojos la asustaba. Metió su revólver en su bandolera y se colgó su rifle al hombro. Tomó la media cerveza caliente que había dejado allí la noche anterior y la apuró de un trago. Llegaba tarde, tenía que darse prisa.

 

 


	4. I got it bad for you.

Cait caminaba como podía por el salón de Publick Occurrences. Curie llevaba demasiado en el baño y estaba ya a punto de entrar cuando la chica salió, pálida, tomándose de la pared.

_“-¿Qué mierda? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?-“_

_“-Nada, Cait. Nauseas y estoy un poco mareada.-“_

_“-¿Por qué? ¿Es normal?-“_

_“-Sí. Cálmate. Vuelve al sofá, hoy estás exigiendo mucho tu espalda.-“_

_“-Mi espalda está bien. La que me preocupas eres tú. Te ves fatal.-“_

Curie levantó la mirada, sosteniéndose en el brazo que Cait le daba.

_“-Por lo poco que entiendo hasta ahora, creo que no deberías hablarle de esa forma a una mujer embarazada.-“_

_“-Sabes a lo que me refiero, chica. Estás blanca. Ven, siéntate.-“_

Cait esperó a que Curie se acomodara antes de sentarse a su lado.

_“-¿Voy a buscar a Sun?-“_

_“-Cait, son solo náuseas. Es normal los primeros meses. Ya tardaban en aparecer.-“_

_“-¿Y qué hago?-“_

_“-Justo lo que estás haciendo ahora.-“_

_“-¿Hacer preguntas estúpidas y asustarme?-“_

La chica se dejó caer sobre el brazo de la pelirroja. Se sentía agotada. Estaba mareada y su estómago no podía sentirse más revuelto. No había tenido en cuenta todos aquellos detalles, definitivamente. No había pensado absolutamente en nada de lo que ahora estaba viviendo.

_“-Me gustaría que fuese Grace quien me atendiese, Cait. Sun… definitivamente no es su especialidad y en Sanctuary trabajé suficiente con ella, es buena en lo que hace. Ella y Mía pueden encargarse del parto.-“_

_“-Curie, faltan meses y meses para eso.-“_

_“-Sí, pero necesitamos planearlo… Todo puede complicarse en un instante. Y si algo me pasa…-“_

_“-Nada va a pasarte. Deja de pensar así.-“_

_“-Cait. Solo quiero cubrir todas las posibilidades.-“_

_“-Bueno, esa no es una posibilidad.-“_

_“-No sé si voy a poder tenerlo naturalmente. Mírate y mírame.-“_

La pelirroja hizo caso, sin entender muy bien por qué lo hacía.

_“-Mides más de un metro ochenta, Cait. Mira tus hombros. Eres grande. Y ahora mírame a mí.-“_

_“-Bueno… quizás se parezca más a ti.-“_

_“-No lo creo, son tus genes los que van a prevalecer. Incluso tu color de cabello. Soy portadora también del gen recesivo. Va a tener tu color… es bastante probable.-“_

Cait no entendía lo que la chica decía, no demasiado. Pero la veía sonreír y se sonreía junto a ella.

_“-¿Te gusta eso?-“_

_“-Lo pensé cuando lo hacía… no me malinterpretes… era todo, hipotético. No pensé que iba a terminar siendo tan… real. Pero sí. Tu cabello. Tus pecas.-“_

_“-¿Te sientes mejor?-“_

La chica asentía, sin separarse de la mujer. No quería moverse demasiado. Cait cruzó su otro brazo, llegando hasta su vientre y abarcándolo con toda su mano.

_“-Es muy extraño todo, Curie. No sé bien a veces como me siento. Desde que me lo dijiste. Estaba muy enojada los primeros días. Pero estos últimos… no lo sé. Sigo pensando que lo que hiciste no está bien…-“_

_“-Lo sé, Cait…-“_

La voz de Curie ya comenzaba a quebrarse.

_“-No. No te pongas mal. Déjame terminar. Ahora… creo que estoy contenta. Con esto. Sigo pensando que es una mala idea poner un niño a mi cargo… una niña. Es una niña. Pero no lo sé. Algo. Tú. Ella.-“_

Curie apoyó sus manos sobre la de Cait.

_“-Gracias por quedarte conmigo a pesar de lo que hice.-“_

_“-Ya está, lo hiciste. Y aún si no hubiese podido perdonarte a ti, ten por seguro que no hubiese dejado a esa criatura sola. Si es mía, como sea que haya llegado, es mía. No soy como mis padres.-“_

La última frase fue helada. Intensa. Curie levantó la mirada. Vio la ira contenida en los ojos de la mujer y la tristeza, una tristeza que la asustó.

_“-Cait… lo siento. Sé bien lo que eres. Y tiene suerte de tenerte.-“_

La chica apretaba la mano sobre su vientre cuando lo decía. Sintió los dedos de Cait acariciándola con cuidado. La mujer de cabellos de fuego, la misma a la que a nadie se animaba a sostenerle la mirada, la que era capaz de, con solo sus puños, bajar a media docena de milicianos sin esfuerzo. Esa misma mujer y la dulzura infinita que llevaba dentro y que solo Curie tenía permiso para descubrir.

 

Lena estaba en las oficinas de la ciudad desde temprano. No le gustaba mucho usar aquel espacio, le recordaba todo lo que ahora tenía a cargo, pero era lo más cómodo. Todo estaba allí, Geneva llevaba un orden detallado de cada asunto de la ciudad y Lena había decidido incorporarla nuevamente a su puesto en cuanto la mujer se había recuperado del susto que había sufrido. Y ahora que los negocios sucios de McDonough estaban terminados y la General le daba carta blanca para acomodar los archivos a su gusto, la rubia no podía estar haciéndolo mejor.

_“-General.-“_

_“-Lena, Geneva. Solo soy la General para mis hombres, para ti, con mi nombre está bien. Dime.-“_

_“-Lena… Aquí están los últimos envíos a Bunker Hill.-“_

 La mujer acomodaba una carpeta sobre el escritorio, frente a la General.

_“-Gracias. ¿Están los proveedores de Sanctuary en la ciudad todavía?-“_

_“-Creo que atravesaron la compuerta hoy temprano. ¿Quiere que averigüe?-“_

_“-Sí, por favor. Y ciérrame la puerta un momento. Necesito recostarme.-“_

_“-¿Se encuentra bien?-“_

_“-Sí, es solo un dolor de cabeza. Ve. Si los proveedores siguen aquí, me llamas. Si no, dame una hora, por favor.-“_

_“-Claro.-“_

La rubia cerró la puerta con suavidad. Lena ya se recostaba sobre el cómodo sofá de cuero, pasando su brazo por sobre su ojo e intentando descansar.

Piper le seguía preocupando. Había creído que un tiempo de calma en la ciudad, o al menos de relativa tranquilidad, iba a ayudarla. Pero la chica seguía cerrándose y aunque siempre parecía estar bien, Azul pasaba noches enteras abrazándola para que las pesadillas no se desbocaran. O vivía cuidándose de no tocarla por sorpresa, de no despertar otra vez esa mirada que a veces tenía y que le partía el alma.

Últimamente su cabeza se balanceaba entre dos pensamientos. Piper y el dolor que no podía quitarle a la chica y Shaun. Pero sobre lo de Shaun, mucho no podía hacer, más que seguir llorándolo. Era extraño. Sentía que había tenido que hacer el mismo duelo dos veces. La primera, cuando se lo arrebataron de las manos y le robaron la posibilidad de criarlo, de conocerlo, de verlo crecer. La segunda, cuando se le murió entre los brazos. Las dos dolían y mucho.

La puerta se abrió y unos pequeños pasos que reconoció al instante hicieron que se levantase.

_“-¡Lana! ¡Lana!-“_

Piper sonreía detrás del niño que se tambaleaba hasta el sofá. Azul lo tomó en cuanto Yahto la alcanzó y lo levantó en el aire. Los gritos del chico llenaban la habitación.

_“-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Me extrañabas? No tanto como yo a ti.-“_

_“-Mama.-“_

La criatura señalaba a Piper y se reía, escondiéndose en el hombro de Lena.

_“-Sí. Mama. ¿Me extrañaba también?-“_

_“-Sí, mama te extrañaba también. ¿Dormías?-“_

_“-No, solo descansaba la vista. Estoy un poco aburrida ya de tantos números. Era abogada, no contadora.-“_

_“-¿Comiste? Te traigo algo. Como te gusta. Es carne y pan.-“_

_“-Un sándwich, Piper. Puedes decirlo. Y no, no comí.-“_

Lena bajaba al niño que estaba ya desesperado por investigar los alrededores.

_“-¿Comes conmigo?-“_

_“-¿Eso? No. Traje lo mío.-“_

Piper abría una caja de pasteles, mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio.

_“-¿Eso vas a almorzar?-“_

_“-No empieces, déjame ser feliz.-“_

_“-¿Y las chicas?-“_

_“-Natalie comía con Tommy en el mercado y Mía cubría la clínica con Sun hoy, así que almorzaba allí. Estábamos solos.-“_

_“-Oh, pobrecitos.-“_

Azul se acercaba a la reportera, metiéndose entre sus piernas que colgaban del escritorio y apurando un beso antes de que la chica llegase a morder el pastel.

_“-Déjame comer ¡Azul! Suelta… estás tonta.-“_

Lena intentaba morder el dulce que Piper defendía con todas sus fuerzas. Azul se frenó de golpe, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

_“-¿Qué? ¿Estás borracha, Lena?-“_

Yahto caminaba hacia ellas, tuvo que sujetarse de los pantalones de Azul justo al final, pero el chico lo hacía con dignidad.

_“-Ven aquí, bodoque. Voy a enseñarte lo bueno.-“_

La mujer del refugio lo levantó.

_“-Escucha. Ouga, chaka, ouga, ouga…-“_

Piper alejó el pastel de su boca, intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando allí.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

_“-Shh. Piper, no lo distraigas. Yahto, mírame… ouga, chaka, ouga, ouga…-“_

_“-Guga guga.-“_

_“-Sí, Ouga, chaka, ouga, ouga…-“_

Lena bajaba al niño, sin dejar de cantarle. Yahto lo estaba dando todo por imitarla.

_“-Otra vez…-“_

_“-Guga guga lana-“_

Azul se movía, intentando marcar con ritmo cada palabra. El chico no tardó en seguirle los pasos.

_“-Sigue, ya lo tienes-“_

Piper tenía la boca abierta, mirándolos a los dos. Intentó morder el pastel en su mano sin dejar de prestar atención al espectáculo que estaban montando.

_“-I can't stop this feeling… deep inside of me…-“_

Lena levantó la vista hacia la reportera, sonriéndose al ver como la chica comenzaba a tentarse.

_  
“-Girl, you just don't realize what you do to me…-“_

_“-Guga guga-“_

Piper se atragantó, tosiendo con fuerza, intentando pasar el bocado que acababa de dar. Lena se acercaba hacia ella, desafinando una canción que en su vida había escuchado. El niño no dejaba de repetir como un loco aquellas palabras, sonaba igual de mal que Azul.

_“-When you hold me in your arms so tight… You let me know… everything’s alright…-“_

La reportera se tapaba la boca, intentando que la risa no sonase tan fuerte. Yahto estaba enloquecido, imitando el extraño baile que Lena estaba poniendo en escena. La mujer se dio la vuelta, removiendo su abrigo y tirándolo hacia el sofá. Yahto intentaba imitarla, enredándose entre su ropa.

_“-Aaah aaah aaaahh-“_

Otra media vuelta y Azul levantaba su dedo índice hacia Piper, acercándose una vez más hacia ella.

_“- I'm hooked on a feeling… high on believing…  
that you’re in love with me…-“_

_“-Guga guga guga.-“_

El niño corría ya por toda la habitación. Piper había desistido de aguantarse la risa y disfrutaba de aquel bizarro espectáculo.

_“-All the good love, when we're all alone… keep it up girl… yeah you turn me on…-“_

Azul caminaba hacia ella, llegando a sus piernas sin dejar de cantarle, sin dejar de mirarla.

_“-…hooked on a feeling.-“_

Su tono bajaba mientras tomaba a la reportera de la cintura y la levantaba. Piper tuvo que dejar caer la caja de dulces que sostenía para agarrarse a sus hombros. Enredó sus piernas a sus caderas. No paraba de reír.

_“-Lips as sweet as candy… their taste stays on my mind… -“_

Lena ya no cantaba. Solo le hablaba. Piper bajó a su boca con locura. Azul se perdió en el sabor dulce de sus labios.

_“-Guga Lana.-“_

Las dos mujeres reían en medio del beso.

_“-¿Lena? Es… el proveedor…-“_

La cabeza de Geneva asomaba por la puerta. Piper estaba en el suelo en un segundo, el color en su cara era exacto al de su gabardina. Se giró, dando la espalda a la entrada. Yahto seguía los coros como si nada en el mundo lo pudiese frenar.

_“-Sí… dame un momento. Ya estoy con ellos.-“_

 

Piper llevaba al niño en brazos. Al menos había podido esconderse tras él al dejar la oficina. El calor no le bajaba de la cara pero no podía dejar de reír, la imagen de Lena bailando hacia ella y desafinando con locura no se le iba de la cabeza. A veces creía que todavía no había terminado de enamorarse de esa mujer. Cada día, la quería un poco más.

Vio a su hermana sentada en la barra de Takahashi junto a Tommy y Albóndiga. Nat estaba tan grande. Era casi una mujer. Se metió entre la gente para que la chica no la viese y se desvió hacia Home Plate.

Se frenó en mitad del mercado. Girándose apresurada. Su corazón latía con prisa. Apretó al niño a su pecho. Yahto comenzaba a llorar, asustado. Piper volvía tras sus pasos, sin levantar demasiado la cabeza.

Geneva intentó frenarla pero la reportera simplemente entró a la oficina. Lena la observó. La chica estaba muerta de miedo.

_“-Un momento, por favor. Tengo que atender esto. Disculpen. Es solo un minuto.-“_

Los dos proveedores se habían levantado sobresaltados en cuanto Piper había abierto con brusquedad la puerta. Salieron, sin dejar de mirar a la chica de ojos verdes y cargados.

_“-¿Pipes?-“_

_“-Está aquí. La vi en el mercado.-“_

Azul sabía que solo una mujer podía ponerla así, pero de todas formas, preguntó.

_“-¿Quién?-“_

_“-Glory.-“_

Lena la llevaba hasta el sofá.

_“-Espérame.-“_

Azul abrió la puerta, asomándose.

_“-Geneva, quiero a Gob aquí inmediatamente.-“_

La rubia no tardó en levantarse y salir a buscarlo. Lena cerró otra vez la entrada. Se acercó a la chica. El niño se calmaba, apretándose contra el hombro de Piper.

_“-Ey. Estoy aquí. Nada va a pasar ¿Si? Mírame. Si está aquí dentro, voy a encontrarla.-“_

_“-¡Está, Lena! Acabo de verla.-“_

Yahto se sobresaltó.

_“-Está bien, cariño. Lo sé. Solo estoy diciendo si sigue aquí ¿Si?-“_

Lena se levantó. Sacó la pechera de metal de su armadura del armario.  Ajustó las tiras con cuidado. Se calzó el abrigo y la bandolera encima, revisando con prisa su revólver. Alguien golpeaba la puerta.

_“-Gob. Escucha. Cierra las compuertas de la ciudad. Nadie entra y nadie sale hasta nuevo aviso. Inmediatamente. Quiero una patrulla en mi casa ahora mismo y que tú seas el que te ocupes de buscar a Nat y a Mía, las quiero en Home Plate. Envía por Cait y Curie también. Quiero a toda mi familia en Home Plate ¿Lo entiendes? Ya.-“_

El necrófago asentía. Lena había enviado por el expresamente y lo tenía como su segundo al mando en la ciudad. Preston había tenido que volver al Castillo y necesitaba gente en quien confiar.

_“-Piper, cariño. Voy a llevarte a casa ahora. Vas a estar segura, mis hombres están allí. Yo voy a buscarla ¿Si?-“_

La reportera se levantó asustada, con el chico todavía en brazos.

_“-No, no. Azul. No vayas, por favor. Deja que sea alguien más.-“_

Lena estaba desconcertada. Nunca la había visto tan asustada. Piper no era así. Sí, siempre renegaba cuando Azul se tiraba de cabeza hacia los problemas, pero aquello, era pánico.

_“-Piper, no voy sola, tengo más de treinta hombres en la ciudad sin contar la guardia. No va a pasarme nada.-“_

_“-Por favor…-“_

La chica se quebraba frente a ella. Los nervios la estaban superando.

_“-Shh, Pipes. Está bien. Cálmate, por favor. Vamos a casa. ¿Si?-“_

Piper asintió, apretándose contra su pecho. Azul la tomó de su mano, el niño en su otro brazo. Salieron de la oficina. Dos milicianos ya esperaban por ella.

El camino hasta Home Plate, fue tenso. Fueron los metros más tensos que Lena podía recordar en el último tiempo. Con su hijo en brazos y Piper en ese estado. Solo pudo volver a respirar con normalidad cuando las puertas de Home Plate se cerraron a sus espaldas.

 


	5. La negociación.

Lena entró a Home Plate, seguida por Nick. El miliciano que había quedado dentro se levantó del sofá, saludando, pero la General lo calmó con un gesto. Cait estaba tirada en el otro sillón, su escopeta recortada en su falda. La mirada clavada en la entrada.

_“-¿Todos duermen?-“_

_“-Sí. Tu chica con la mía y el bodoque. Nat y Mía en sus habitaciones y ese bulto de atrás es Tommy. Insistió en quedarse a cuidarnos a todas. Ya ves.-“_

Azul dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. El muchacho estaba metido en un saco de dormir, contra la cocina.

_“-¿No pueden encontrarla?-“_

_“-No, revisé la ciudad de lado a lado. Varias veces. Solo me falta entrar a punta de pistola casa por casa.-“_

El detective hizo un chasquido, llamando la atención.

_“-Lena… ¿Estamos seguros de que Piper estaba en lo correcto?-“_

_“-¿Quieres subir y preguntarle tú si está segura, Nick?-“_

_“-Ni en un millón de años. Tengo demasiadas piezas sueltas ya, gracias.-“_

El sintético se sentó junto al miliciano, que estaba duro como una roca. Ya bastante nervioso lo ponía estar dentro de la casa de la General, cuidando de su familia.

_“-Cait, déjame despertar a Nat para que te deje la cama. No puedes dormir allí.-“_

_“-Calla. Todavía puedo más que tú. No pienso moverme de aquí.-“_

_“-Joder, solo pienso en ti y así me tratas.-“_

La pelirroja largó una carcajada nerviosa. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

Piper estaba en mitad de la escalera, solo tenía una de las camisetas de Lena que solía ponerse para dormir. Azul se le acercó. Las dos mujeres se metieron en la habitación. Albóndiga estaba a los pies de la cama.

_“-¿Curie duerme?-“_

_“-Sí, estaba un poco mareada hoy. No quería acostarse en nuestra cama pero creo que necesitaba descansar.-“_

_“-Claro, Pipes. Hiciste bien. ¿Cómo estás?-“_

_“-Mejor. ¿La encontraste?-“_

_“-No. Mis hombres siguen patrullando las calles y las compuertas van a estar cerradas durante toda la noche, pero no la encontré.-“_

_“-Alguien tiene que tenerla escondida. Tienes que revisar las casas.-“_

Lena se quedó en silencio. No era Piper la que estaba hablándole. La reportera lo entendió en cuanto ella misma se escuchó.

_“-Lo siento… Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa.-“_

_“-Está bien, Piper. No puede llegar a ti. Tengo milicianos fuera. Hay uno abajo. Nick está aquí y va a quedarse toda la noche. Y Cait, incluso con la espalda rota, creo que puede darle una paliza a cualquiera. Yo solo voy a descansar unas horas y voy a salir otra vez.-“_

La chica apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Azul y se dejó caer. Lena frotaba su espalda con cariño, calmándola.

_“-Vamos, métete en la cama otra vez, estás poniéndote helada. Duerme.-“_

Piper le hizo caso. Lena la cubrió, corriendo su pelo y dejándole un beso en la frente.

_“-Estoy abajo ¿Apago esto?-“_

_“-No.-“_

La respuesta fue seca. Azul bajó el brazo sin tocar la luz. Dejó la puerta entreabierta al salir. 

 

Amanecía. Piper se despertó sobresaltada, levantándose en la cama. El segundo susto lo tuvo cuando Azul se sentó en el suelo, a su costado.

_“-Pipes, lo siento. Soy yo, cariño. Lo siento.-“_

_“-Lena… ¿Dormiste en el suelo?-“_

_“-Estoy bien. ¿Tú?-“_

_“-Sí. ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te escuché.-“_

_“-Hace unas horas. Quería dormir un poco. Tenemos la casa llena.-“_

Lena se ponía de pie con trabajo, la pierna le dolía, era buena forma de empezar el día.

_“-¿No duermes un poco más, Piper?-“_

_“-No. No puedo. Voy a bajar. Sube a Cait. Su espalda necesita descanso.-“_

_“-Lo intenté…-“_

_“-Yo me encargo… -“_

 

Nick y el miliciano cuidaban la entrada. Piper tardó poco en convencer a la pelirroja de que subiese a ver a Curie. La ayudo con las escaleras. Llegó a ver como Cait envolvía a la chica con dulzura entre sus brazos. Eso parecía estar funcionando bien, al menos.

Azul calentó suficiente café para todos los que estaban allí, que de a poco, comenzaban a despertar. Tommy se estiraba bajo el saco de dormir y el miliciano se movía por el salón, agotado.

Natalie aparecía ya por el pasillo. Lena repartía las tazas. La última, la guardó para la chica que ahora bajaba las escaleras. Se acercó, poniendo la bebida caliente en sus manos y abrazándola por la cintura.

_“-¿Quieres comer algo?-“_

Azul le hablaba al oído. Sabía que el miliciano la miraba de reojo, con toda su curiosidad enfocada en ellas. No era usual para sus hombres verla actuar en aquella forma, dentro de su hogar, en una situación como la que estaban.

_“-No… estoy bien con el café.-“_

_“-Voy a salir otra vez. ¿Me llevo al muchacho o prefieres que lo deje aquí?-“_

_“-¿Tu miliciano? Déjalo. ¿Hay más afuera, verdad?-“_

_“-Claro, cariño. Hay una patrulla entera. ¿Quieres que Nick se quede también?-“_

_“-No. A Nick lo quiero contigo.-“_

Piper metió su nariz en la taza de café, dando un sorbo largo.

Lena sintió como la chica saltaba en sus brazos cuando la puerta sonó con brusquedad. El miliciano se apuró a abrir, el arma en su mano.

_“-La General.-“_

Gob entraba, dando pasos largos por el salón. Miró hacia donde Azul estaba.

_“-Lena. La tenemos. Aunque, hay un problema…-“_

_“-Ya salgo.-“_

El necrófago asintió, saliendo apresurado.

_“-¿Piper? Voy a buscarla. Quédate ¿Si?-“_

La reportera asentía. Caminaba hacia la mesa, apartando una silla y ocupándola. Azul se acercó a Nat.

_“-Cariño, tu hermana no está bien. Cuídala. Por favor.-“_

La voz de Lena era apenas un susurro.

_“-Claro… ¿Por qué está así? ¿Quién es esa mujer?-“_

_“-Ya vamos a hablar cuando todo pase ¿Si? Solo no la dejes sola.-“_

La chica asintió, buscando a su hermana enseguida. Azul vio como pasaba sus brazos sobre la reportera y como Piper tomaba una de sus manos. Dejó la casa.

 

La situación no era sencilla. Glory se había atrincherado en la purificadora y tenía al chico que trabajaba allí, Sheng Kawolski, de rehén. Como si no fuese suficiente, la mitad de la ciudad estaba por los alrededores, observando la situación. Y aunque Lena tenía a la guardia y a parte de su milicia alejando a los civiles, iba a ser imposible dispersarlos. Iba a tener que resolver aquella situación con público de por medio.

_“-¿Qué es lo que pudieron ver hasta ahora?-“_

El necrófago se había quitado el sombrero. Miró un momento hacia el cielo, estaba nublado, era probable que tuviesen tormenta en pocos días.

_“-El muchacho está asustado, no es para menos. La mujer… se esposó a él y solo podemos ver a Sheng. Tiene la puerta algo entornada y al chico de pie allí, en el umbral. No le quita el arma de la cabeza. La gente no está contenta…-“_

_“-La gente debería estar en sus casas. Bien. ¿Pidió algo?-“_

_“-No, solo que nadie se acerque.-“_

_“-Bueno, yo voy a hacerlo.-“_

Gob asintió. Siguiéndola a pocos pasos de distancia en cuanto la General comenzó a avanzar hacia el puente de madera que llegaba a la purificadora. No había llegado a la mitad cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver la cara del chico, asustado. Una voz desde dentro se escuchó. Glory.

_“-Nada te mata ¿Verdad?-“_

Lena se frenó.

_“-Podría decir lo mismo. Suelta al chico, Glory. ¿Cuál es el plan?-“_

_“-¿Plan? Que se me pase esta resaca, supongo.-“_

_“-¿Ahora matas niños también? Sabes, a mí nunca me engañaste. Lo tenías en ti todo el tiempo…-“_

_“-Calla, Lena. Eres pésima negociando. ¿No ves donde tengo el cañón de mi revólver? Trata de no hacerme enojar.-“_

Azul buscaba opciones. No había demasiadas. La chabola estaba en una plataforma sobre el agua, no había ventanas. No había entradas secundarias. Y arriesgarse a disparar a través de la pared, era una muerte segura para el chico, Glory solo necesitaba de un segundo para gatillar.

_“-Bien. Negociemos. ¿Qué quieres?-“_

_“-A Piper.-“_

La sangre se le agolpó en la cabeza en un segundo. Las sienes le latían con locura. Apretó los puños, sintiendo el crujido de sus guantes de cuero.

_“-Eso, nunca va a suceder. Jamás.-“_

_“-Lena, quizás me expresé mal. Solo quiero verla, hablar.-"_

La General sabía que tenía todos los ojos de la ciudad sobre ella. Intentaba mantener la compostura.

_“-Ya le hiciste suficiente. ¿No te queda un poco de decencia dentro, Glory? ¿Nada? Piper… jamás hizo daño a nadie. ¿No puedes dejarla en paz?-“_

_“-Lo que pasó no fue mi culpa. No en un principio. Ella también lo quería…-“_

_“-Si quieres salir viva de allí dentro, si quieres que yo siga hablando contigo, mejor que ni te acerques a ese terreno. ¿Me escuchas?-“_

La agente del Ferrocarril distinguió el tono fulminante de Lena. Glory la conocía suficiente como para saber hasta donde estaba hablando en serio. Apretó el revólver contra la sien del chico, que cerró sus ojos, temblando.

_“-Piper. Solo quiero hablar. Tienes, no sé ¿Una hora? No tengo mucha paciencia más.-“_

La puerta se cerró. Azul masticaba el odio que le subía desde el estómago todo lo rápido que podía. Necesitaba controlarse delante de sus hombres. Delante de toda la jodida ciudad.

Volvió hacia el comienzo del puente, donde Gob la esperaba. Pudo escuchar el nombre de Piper entre la multitud, la gente había escuchado lo que Glory pedía y la tenían entre la espada y la pared. Todos sabían lo que la reportera era para ella y eso empeoraba más la situación. Si se negaba y Glory mataba a ese chico, la culpa iba a caer directamente sobre ella, o peor aún, quizás cayese sobre Piper.

 

Lena entró a Home Plate furiosa.

_“-Piper. Necesito hablar contigo. Ven.-“_

Todas las caras en el salón la observaban. La General se encaminó al pasillo, entrando a la habitación de Nat. La reportera no tardó en seguirla. Azul cerró la puerta. Se sentaron las dos en la cama, lado a lado.

_“-Pipes. Glory tiene a Sheng de rehén. Toda la ciudad está mirándolo como si fuese un puto espectáculo.-“_

Lena sintió la mano de Piper apoyarse en su rodilla.

_“-Ya dijo lo que quiere. Hablar contigo. Eso pidió y todo el mundo lo escuchó. No sé qué hacer…-“_

La voz endurecida de Azul se había ido quebrando de a poco a medida que terminaba de decir la frase. Los dedos de la chica se enterraron más en su pierna.

_“-¿Tengo que estar a solas con ella?-“_

_“-¿Qué? No. No. jamás. Voy a estar a tu lado. Es solo hablar. A través de una puerta. No me importa si Glory mata a toda la jodida ciudad, no vas a estar sola con ella nunca más en tu vida.-“_

Piper subía su mano a la cara de la mujer, girándola y mirándola a su ojo, que rebalsaba de furia y de dolor.

_“-Tranquila. Puedo hacerlo. Vamos.-“_

Lena la abrazó.

_“-No va a hacerte nada. Solo vamos a sacar al chico de allí para que pueda encargarme de ella.-“_

_“-No puedes matarla delante de toda la ciudad, Azul. Vas a tener que controlarte.-“_

_“-Lo sé. No puedo prometerte nada, pero voy a intentarlo. ¿Estás lista?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

Azul la tomó de la mano y no volvió a soltarla.

 

La General de los Minutemen atravesó todo el corredor que sus hombres mantenían despejado llevando de su mano a Piper Wright. Todas las caras estaban puestas en ellas dos. La reportera tenía su cabeza levantada, mirando hacia el frente. Estaba acostumbrada de sobra a que la gente de aquel lugar siempre opinase demasiado sobre su persona y sabía que mostrar debilidad ante ellos, era lo peor que podía hacer. Siempre había alguien dispuesto a usarlo en su contra.

_“-Gob, quiero a todas estas personas, lejos. No quiero que puedan escuchar, retrasas el cordón varios metros. Toma un par de patrullas más si hace falta, pero no tardes.-“_

Nick estaba en el comienzo del puente. Piper le sonrió. El detective agachó su cabeza, pasando sus dedos metálicos por su sombrero. No había mucho que hacer allí, pero quería estar para la chica, quería hacerla sentir mejor. Valentine no estaba al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido con Glory, pero no por nada era el detective de Diamond City, se imaginaba casi todo con bastante exactitud.

Azul sentía los dedos de la reportera entrelazados entre los suyos, apretándola con fuerzas mientras caminaban por aquel puente de madera. Esta vez, la puerta solo se abrió cuando ya llegaban a la plataforma. Lena llegó a ver el perfil de la mujer apoyada contra la pared, su brazo levantado, sosteniendo el revólver.

Si hubiese tenido su arma en la mano, habría intentado el disparo.

_“-No necesitabas venir también, Lena.-“_

De cerca y en ese tono, Azul podía distinguir incluso más, lo perdida que aquella mujer sonaba.

_“-Esto es lo más lejos que vas a llegar, y ya, es demasiado. Piper está aquí. Baja el arma de una puta vez y sal de allí.-“_

_“-No, dije que quería hablar con ella. Así que, es lo que voy a hacer.-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres?-“_

La voz de la reportera no dejaba ver el miedo que sentía, pero Lena se lo leía en todo el cuerpo, como si fuese un libro abierto.

_“-Hablar contigo. Siempre busco eso y tú, me tratas como a un monstruo.-“_

La chica no respondió.

_“-Estabas de acuerdo. Tú también querías. Solo quiero que lo digas…-“_

Lena se adelantó un paso pero la mano de Piper la tiró hacia atrás.

_“-Se acabó, te lo advertí, Glory. Te estás pasando. Deja ese chico y sal de allí. Ahora y prometo que no voy a matarte con mis propias manos.-“_

_“-Azul… cálmate. Glory... Sabes bien lo que hiciste. Yo… necesitaba tu ayuda y… confiaba en ti. ¿Qué opción me dejaste?-“_

La General estaba encendida. No quería escuchar esa conversación. No quería que existiese. No tenía por qué. Glory no tenía derecho a preguntar ni explicar absolutamente nada y aquello la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

_“-Dilo. Di que lo querías. Si lo admites, salgo de aquí. Lo prometo. Pueden ahorcarme en la plaza o hacer lo que les guste más.-“_

_“-Suficiente. Piper, volvemos. Púdrete, Glory. Se acabó.-“_

Azul estaba justo delante de la chica, bloqueándole la  vista a la mujer de cabellos blancos. Había escuchado suficiente. Glory le apuntó con su revólver, ladeándolo hacia un costado.

_“-Estás tapando la vista, General-“_

La mujer no terminó de hablar. Lena vio la oportunidad. Alcanzaba. No había tardado más que una zancada en llegar a ella y ahora bajaba el brazo que sostenía el arma con violencia a la vez que estrellaba su cabeza contra el mentón de Glory, tirándola hacia atrás. Gob y Nick atravesaban el puente con rapidez. Piper se adelantó, metiéndose a la casa tras Azul.

La reportera sostenía el brazo de la agente que estaba esposado al del chico. Glory estaba en el suelo, bajo el peso de Lena que la había desarmado y no paraba de bajar su puño contra la cara de la mujer una y otra vez. Piper apretaba a Sheng contra su pecho, intentando que el chico no viese lo que Azul estaba haciéndole a la cara de la agente.

El detective y el necrófago apenas pudieron entre los dos quitar a Lena de encima de la mujer, que estaba inconsciente, a punto de ahogarse con su propia sangre. Cuando un par de milicianos la arrastraron por el puente, llevándola a los calabozos de la ciudad, Piper pudo sentir algunos aplausos entre la multitud. Para algunos, todo aquello, había sido solo eso, un espectáculo.

_“-Dispersa a todo el mundo, Gob. Basta de esto. Y trae a Sun para que vea al chico…-_

Lena caminaba por la diminuta casa. Piper se le acercó. Azul sacudía su mano derecha y cada poco la masajeaba. La reportera la tomó entre las suyas y pudo sentir el temblor bajo el cuero.

_“-Vamos a casa.-“_

_“-Sí. Démosles un momento a mis hombres para despejar el lugar. Al menos un poco.-“_

Piper asintió, volviendo otra vez al chico que todavía temblaba. Su brazo estaba dolorido y las esposas habían dejado una herida que la chica de la gorra empezaba a atender. Lena la observaba. No entendía como había alguien capaz de hacerle daño. No se lo explicaba.

 

 


	6. Canción de otras tierras.

Cait acomodó una tercera almohada bajo la cabeza de la chica. Curie no toleraba tenerla baja, los mareos se le hacían insoportables.

_“-Chica… ¿Estás segura que es normal? Estás muy pálida.-“_

_“-Sí, Cait. Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Vas a tener que encargarte del almuerzo. Yo no quiero nada.-“_

_“-Claro que pienso encargarme, Curie. Y tú tienes que comer. Voy a hacerte la sopa de mi abuela. ¿Quieres? Eso va a ayudar.-“_

_“-¿Tu abuela?-“_

_“-Si, la madre de mi madre. Abuela. Ya sabes.-“_

_“-Cait, esa parte la entendí… solo que nunca hablaste de tu familia.-“_

La pelirroja acomodaba las mantas sobre Curie, sin mirarla a los ojos.

_“-No hay nada que hablar. Yo no llegaba a tener diez años cuando murió.-“_

_“-¿La querías?-“_

_“-Claro. Era una cría. Estaba todo el tiempo con ella, cuando mis padres no me hacían trabajar la granja.-“_

_“-¿Cuál era su nombre?-“_

Cait se quedó pensativa. Su mirada perdida en un punto en la nada. Sus manos seguían moviéndose sobre la manta pero Curie notaba que no estaban haciendo nada.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-Malvina. Ese era su nombre. Siempre cantaba… me cantaba. Mucho.-“_

_“-¿Me enseñas?-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Lo que te cantaba…-“_

_“-Chica, no lo recuerdo ya… demasiado tiempo... Descansa. Voy a preparar algo para que nos llenemos el estómago y a darme una ducha.-“_

La pelirroja la besó, varias veces. Le dejó una sonrisa en los labios en cuanto dejó la habitación.

 

Curie no tardó en sentir el aroma de lo que Cait había dejado al fuego. Se sentía mejor. Se cubrió con su bata y se sentó sobre la cama con cuidado, bajando sus piernas e intentando adivinar si el mareo realmente había pasado. Apoyó su mano sobre su vientre.

Tardó algo en decidirse a bajar.

Sobre el fuego, algo se cocinaba. La chica se acercó. Metió el cucharon de madera que Cait había dejado atravesado sobre la cacerola y lo probó. Sus ojos se cerraron. Aquello sabía increíblemente bien.

Una voz clara desde el baño le llamó la atención. El ruido del agua cayendo la disimulaba pero Curie agudizó su oído.

_Loud the winds howl, loud the waves roar_  
_Thunderclouds rend the air_  
_Baffled our foes stand on the shore_

La chica solo se quedó de pie, en medio del salón, escuchando el sonido limpio de aquella canción.

_Speed bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing,_  
_Onward, the sailors cry_  
_Carry the lad that's born to be King_  
_Over the sea to Skye…_

A Curie le costaba reconocer la voz de la mujer en esa melodía. Nunca había escuchado algo tan bonito. La chica se apoyó contra la puerta. Sentía como Cait levantaba el tono cada vez un poco más.

_Though the waves leap, soft shall ye sleep,_  
_Ocean's a royal bed_  
_Rocked in the deep, Flora will keep…_

La voz de la mujer era igual de dulce que triste y cada palabra se arrastraba en su garganta hasta envolverse en la siguiente. Curie sintió las lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos. Nunca habría imaginado que Cait podía hacer algo así con su voz.

La puerta se abrió y la chica cayó sobre los brazos desnudos que la atraparon sin dudar. Unos ojos claros la miraban sorprendidos.

_“-¿Curie, joder, que haces levantada? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-“_

_“-Es lo más dulce que escuche en mi vida, Cait.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

Las pecas de la pelirroja comenzaban a esconderse tras el rojo que teñía su cara. La alta mujer le corrió la mirada.

_“-¿De qué hablas, chica? Anda, déjame cambiarme o la sopa va a pasarse.-“_

_“-Nunca pensé que podías cantar así. ¿Lo haces para mí? ¿Por favor?-“_

_“-¿Me escuchaste? ¿Estabas escuchando?-“_

Curie asentía con una sonrisa. El color en la cara de Cait estaba desbocado.

_“-Joder, Curie. No se espía a la gente. Anda. Vigila la comida. Voy a cambiarme.-“_

La pelirroja tardó apenas un instante en subir los escalones, a pesar de su espalda. Parecía que mejoraba día a día. La chica no podía dejar de lagrimear. Había sido mucho para ella.

Lena cepillaba sus botas cerca de la puerta de la azotea. Se esforzaba en quitar el barro que se metía en los miles de cortes que aquel cuero tenía encima. Ya casi tenían el invierno encima y aquel año parecía que iba a ser más crudo de lo habitual.

_“-No necesitas ir a verla todos los días, Lena. Ya pasó una semana…-“_

_“-Glory es peligrosa. Necesito estar segura de que se queda donde está hasta que pueda trasladarla al Castillo.-“_

_“-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?-“_

_“-Dejarla encerrada hasta que me olvide lo que te hizo.-“_

Piper bajó la mirada. Azul tiró las botas a un costado, acercándose a la chica.

_“-Tú no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, así que levanta esos ojos, son demasiado bonitos para ocultármelos.-“_

_“-Lena… deja de ser tan cursi.-“_

_“-No puedo evitarlo cuando te tengo cerca.-“_

Sus ojos verdes se ponían en blanco pero la sonrisa de la chica los contradecía.

_“-¿Cuándo piensas viajar al Castillo?-“_

_“-En unos días. Quiero dejar todo listo aquí. En cuanto Garvey llegue para reemplazarme. No quiero irme sin que esté.-“_

_“-No vamos a volver a tener un alcalde ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-Las cosas están funcionando bien, Piper. Y es incluso más democrático. Tengo a seis civiles que no dejan de tocarme la pera cada vez que pueden. ¿Qué más quieres?-“_

_“-¿Civiles? ¿Eso somos para la General?-“_

_“-Lo siento… a veces se me escapa.-“_

_“-Mmm… Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace unos años que iba a terminar con una… militar…-“_

Azul saltaba en una pierna, intentando no perder el equilibrio mientras se calzaba su bota.

_“-Prejuicios. Eso es lo que tienes, Pipes. Soy un buen partido. No digas que no.-“_

La chica tomó su gabardina mientras dejaba la habitación, había descubierto hacía ya rato que cuando Lena se ponía así, era mejor no darle cuerda.

_“-Mama-“_

_“-Sí, cariño. Nos deja solos. Ven, vamos a perseguirla.-“_

El niño se estiraba desde la cuna, esperando a que Lena lo levantase. Azul lo acomodó en uno de sus brazos y cruzó la correa de su rifle en su otro hombro, dejando la habitación.

Mía leía sobre el sofá. Dejó el libro a un costado y tomó al niño entre sus brazos en cuanto Lena se lo alcanzó.

_“-No tardamos. O al menos eso espero. ¿Piper, lista?-“_

_“-Todo lo lista que se puede estar para algo así.-“_

_“-Vamos entonces, llegar tarde, eso sería bueno, sí.-“_

Piper sintió como Yatho comenzaba a llorar en cuanto las dos atravesaban la puerta. El niño estaba muy pegado a la reportera, los últimos meses la chica apenas se había separado de él y las consecuencias empezaban a mostrarse. Tuvo que resistirse a volver y tomarlo en sus brazos. A ella también se le hacía difícil, pero sabía que aquello no era algo bueno.

_“-Lo vas a convertir en un pequeño consentido.-“_

_“-¡Azul! Aún no tiene un año y medio. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Ya estás planeando ponerle un uniforme y pararlo firme en un rincón?-“_

_“-Que tontería dices. Solo podrías no estar tan encima de él. Cada vez que desapareces de su vista se pone llorón.-“_

_“-Empiezas a sonar como Natalie. Todavía es un bebé. Déjanos en paz…-“_

Lena le sonrió mientras se internaban por las calles de Diamond City.

Gob esperaba por ellas en uno de los primeros asientos de la capilla, justo frente al pulpito. Lena y Piper se acercaron. El lugar ya casi estaba lleno. Azul no tardó en entender que el Pastor probablemente estaba esperando por ellas para comenzar el servicio, porque en cuanto se sentaron, el hombre apareció.

Fue un sermón no demasiado largo sobre el deber de todos por proteger a los más débiles y a las vidas que comenzaban. Lena entendió que Clemens hablaba de lo que había ocurrido en la purificadora y del trabajo que los Minutemen hacían en la ciudad.

El Pastor no le había pedido abiertamente que asistiese, pero lo había dejado caer y Lena, no sin cierta dificultad, lo había entendido. Principalmente después de una conversación con Piper. La reportera no había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de lo que Clemens quería.

No había muchos lugares en el yermo donde la religión siguiese siendo un pilar para la comunidad, pero en Diamond City se sostenía, gracias al Pastor Clemens. La congregación no era menor y aunque Lena podía ver con claridad la mezcla de religiones que llevaba encima, el hombre parecía bastante inofensivo.

Azul nunca había sido religiosa, lo contrario pero Piper se lo había dejado claro, aquello iba a ayudar, la acercaba a la gente, le garantizaba el apoyo del Pastor, algo que necesitaban.

Al fin, la ceremonia terminó y todos los miembros de la capilla comenzaban a salir con lentitud. Clemens despedía a su gente en las puertas, todos esperaban su turno con paciencia y Lena y Piper lo hacían igual. Cuando al fin les tocó su turno, Azul estrechó su mano con ganas, soltando felicitaciones y una frase aguda sobre el sermón para que Clemens tuviese claro de que efectivamente, la General había estado atenta.

_“-Es una pena que no hayas traído a toda la familia contigo.-“_

_“-Yahto estaba un poco molesto hoy, Pastor. Pero estoy segura que todos van a poder acompañarnos la próxima semana. A Natalie puede venirle muy bien.-“_

Piper había esquivado la bala con gracia. Azul sonreía. Un último saludo y al fin, las dos mujeres dejaban la capilla de todas las fes.

_“-¿Te molesta hoy?-“_

Azul asintió con la cabeza.

_“-Se está haciendo peor últimamente ¿No?-“_

_“-Puede ser… Estoy andando poco, Piper.-“_

_“-¿Pasamos por Publick Occurrences? Que Curie te revise.-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

La reportera la miró. Para que Lena aceptase sin problemas, el dolor tenía que ser agudo.

Cait abrió la puerta. Lena y Piper entraron con una sonrisa.

_“-¿Qué tal la misa, General?-“_

_“-Calla, Cait, o la próxima te llevo conmigo.-“_

_“-Si quieres que la capilla se prenda fuego…-“_

Lena arrimó un par de sillas a la mesa de café.

_“-Curie ¿Puedes revisar la pierna de Azul? Apenas puede caminar sin renguear hoy.-“_

Lena le dedicó a Piper una mirada con intención, pero era cierto que si la chica no hablaba, ella iba a dar vueltas por horas si la dejaban.

_“-Claro, Lena. ¿En la habitación? Sube.-“_

Cait estaba tirada sobre el sofá. La reportera tenía sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, observaba a la mujer pelirroja con atención.

_“-¿Qué, chica de las noticias? ¿Te gusto?-“_

_“-No empieces… Nada. Solo te miraba. ¿Cómo lo llevas?-“_

_“-El qué.-“_

_“-Todo. Tu espalda. Tu chica embarazada…-“_

_“-Lo que me falta, que la reportera me tome el pelo también… Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con esa novia tuya.-“_

_“-¡No estoy tomándote el pelo, Cait! Solo quiero saber.-“_

_“-Tú… todo el tiempo quieres saber demasiado, chica. Bien. Mi espalda esta mejor. Y Curie… ¿Qué quieres? Ya lo hizo.-“_

_“-¿Ya saben cómo van a llamarla?-“_

_“-Piper, déjalo. Apenas tiene dos meses. Déjame, quieres.-“_

La reportera se sonreía, sabía leer a la gente. Era su trabajo. Era lo que había hecho durante toda su vida adulta. Y Cait, estaba feliz. Lo veía en el brillo de su mirada. En el tono de su voz, incluso creía que podía leerlo en la forma en que la pelirroja se sentaba.

Lena y Curie bajaban otra vez. Azul y Piper no tardaron en dejar Publick Occurrences, Mía estaba sola con Yahto y el chico se ponía imposible cuando la reportera lo dejaba por demasiado tiempo. Cait y Curie se quedaron las dos, sentadas en la pequeña sala del periódico.

_“-¿Cómo tiene la pierna?-“_

_“-No lo sé, mañana va a ir a verme a la clínica, quiero revisarla mejor.-“_

_“-¿A la clínica?-“_

_“-Sí, allí tengo lo que necesito, Cait.-“_

_“-Creí que había dejado claro que no puedes seguir trabajando.-“_

Curie se acurrucaba junto a la mujer.

_“-Cait, es solo un momento. Lena necesita que me ocupe de su pierna, tiene un viaje en poco.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Está bien. Pero voy contigo y volvemos en cuanto terminas eso.-“_

_“-Cait…-“_

_“-Cait nada. De verdad. No quiero discutir.-“_

_“-¿Hablas en serio? ¿No vas a dejarme salir de aquí hasta que tenga a la niña?-“_

La pelirroja se sonrió en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. Se giró, dejando que la chica cayese sobre su pecho y la abrazó, apoyando sus dos manos sobre su vientre.

_“-Vas a tener una niña, Curie.-“_

_“-Sí… ya establecimos eso hace bastante.-“_

_“-Mía.-“_

_“-Sí. ¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí. ¿Crees que va a quererme?-“_

Curie estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a la mujer.

_“-Claro que va a quererte, Cait. ¿Cómo no va a hacerlo?-“_

_“-Mis padres no me quisieron, Curie. Ni nada parecido…-“_

Cait acariciaba el vientre de la chica con cuidado mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre el pelo de Curie, sintiendo su olor. El perfume de su cabello siempre le traía las horas que compartían bajo las mantas.

_“-Cait, tus padres… no eran buenas personas. Lo siento... De verdad lo siento. Pero tú, tú lo eres. Eres fuerte sin perder la dulzura. Eres leal. Y a pesar de todo lo que viviste, de alguna forma encontraste tu camino, un buen camino.-“_

_“-Yo no soy buena, Curie. Hice demasiada mierda para poder limpiarla en tres vidas. Va a odiarme cuando sepa que es lo que realmente soy.-“_

Curie se giró, colgándose del cuello de la mujer y clavando sus ojos en ella.

_“-No, Cait. Nadie puede culparte por lo que hiciste. Sea lo que sea. Tenías que sobrevivir. Basta, por favor. No me gusta escucharte hablar así.-“_

Cait intentó contestar pero los labios de su chica se lo impidieron. Curie terminó el beso con una sonrisa encendida. Volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de la mujer y tomó la mano que la rodeaba, apretándola contra su vientre.

_“-Estoy segura que ya te quiere. Deberías cantarle. Tienes la voz más perfecta que escuche jamás…-“_

_“-Curie… -“_

_“-Por favor. Solo una parte. Para mí. Nadie más tiene que enterarse.-“_

La pelirroja suspiró. Subió con trabajo sus piernas. Curie dejó que se acomodase.

Cait la rodeaba toda, la tenía entre sus muslos, la sostenía con su cuerpo y sus manos estaban otra vez sobre su abdomen.

_“-Por favor…-“_

_“-Ya… deja de pedirlo así. Pero no te acostumbres… y si le cuentas esto a alguien, juro…-“_

_“-Nadie se va a enterar, lo prometo.-“_

Curie sintió como la mujer se tomaba unos segundos, aclarando su garganta y liberando un poco la presión en su estómago.

_“-Speed bonnie boat, like a bird on the wing, onward, the sailors cry…-“_

La chica acariciaba las manos que la sostenían. La aspereza de esa parte de su piel. Sus nudillos, las cicatrices infinitas. Cait cantaba en su oído y Curie cerraba sus ojos.

_“-Carry the lad that's born to be King… over the sea to Skye...-“_

Curie apenas comenzaba a aprender sobre sentir y ahora, una vida crecía dentro de su interior. El miedo cada vez era menos y solo podía pensar en darle a aquella mujer todo lo que nunca había tenido pero que sabía, era el vacío más grande que Cait llevaba dentro. Una familia que la amase y que nunca la dejase ir.

_Though the waves leap, soft shall ye sleep,_  
_Ocean's a royal bed_  
_Rocked in the deep, Flora will keep_  
_Watch by your weary head…_

 


	7. Estar contigo.

Azul se quitaba la ropa, dejándola sobre la silla.

_“-¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso?-“_

_“-No… creo que no.-“_

Lena liberaba las tiras de la sujeción en su muslo que Curie le estaba haciendo utilizar por una temporada. Era bastante incómodo pero tenía que admitir que los últimos dos días llegaba a la noche con mucho menos dolor.

La mujer del refugio se vistió con una camiseta y se metió bajo las mantas, junto a Piper. Las dos estaban enfrentadas, mirándose.

_“-¿Cuánto piensas que vas a tardar en volver?-“_

_“-No lo sé, un par de semanas, creo. Llevo demasiado sin viajar al Castillo y después… ya sabes, tengo que ir a Sanctuary.-“_

_“-Pero antes vas a pasar por aquí, lo prometiste.-“_

_“-Sí, voy a hacerlo. Pero solo una o dos noches, Piper.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Me gustaría ir contigo.-“_

_“-No.-“_

Lena pensaba llevarse a Glory y a McDonough de la ciudad. Las celdas de Diamond City no eran el mejor lugar para mantenerlos. Los calabozos del Castillo eran más seguros y era prácticamente imposible que escapasen de allí. Además, mientras más lejos estuviese aquella mujer de Piper, mejor iba a dormir.

La chica parecía seguirle el pensamiento y no contestó. Se arrimó a Lena, pasando su brazo por la cintura de la mujer.

_“-¿Tienes frío?-“_

_“-No… solo estoy nerviosa.-“_

_“-¿Nerviosa? ¿Qué sucede Pipes?-“_

_“-Quiero estar contigo.-“_

Lena la abrazó, acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

_“-Piper… voy a volver pronto.-“_

_“-No… no es eso. Ya lo sé. Digo, quiero_ estar _contigo.-“_

Azul la miraba algo desconcertada. Piper se le trepó hasta sus labios, dejándola sin aliento en pocos segundos y separándose después, mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_“-Oh…-“_

_“-Ajá.-“_

Lena se detuvo en la manera en que Piper la observaba. Como sus ojos brillaban, con ganas y algo de miedo a la vez. Sintió como la reportera tomaba su mano y la acercaba a ella, a sus piernas. Como guiaba sus dedos, bajándolos por su piel. Como muy despacio, apenas animándose, la chica se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Lena se cerraron, apretando la pierna desnuda de Piper. La besó con cuidado, arrimándose aún más. Su mano fue subiendo por su contorno, metiéndose por debajo de la camiseta, paseando por la piel de su vientre, por el calor entre sus pechos. Tomando uno con toda su mano, su pulgar despertándolo con cuidado.

Piper se separó un momento y Lena se corrió, algo asustada. La chica le sonrió. Sus brazos se levantaron por encima de su cabeza, quitándose la camiseta y dejándola a un costado. Azul solo la miraba por debajo de las mantas. La respiración de la reportera era agitada. Lena vio como bajaba su mano y se quitaba las bragas despacio. Como enredaba sus dedos en su camiseta, tirando con suavidad de ella.

_“-¿Vas a venir o vas a dejarme aquí, desnuda, esperando?-“_

Lena le sonreía.

_“-Dame un momento. Tengo un viaje largo por delante, necesito recordarte justo así.-“_

_“-¡Azul!-“_

_“-¿Qué? Es invierno.-“_

La mujer del refugio pasaba su brazo por la cintura marcada de su novia, trayéndola y besándola en medio de su risa.

Jugaba otra vez con sus pechos, levantándolos. Bajó su boca a ellos, mordiéndolos con suavidad. Llenándolos de besos. Sentía la sonrisa de Piper, su gemido despertando, las caricias de sus dedos por detrás de su cabeza.

_“-Sube… quiero sentirte sobre mí… -“_

Lena no tardó, metiendo su pierna entre sus muslos, apoyándose en sus codos alrededor de la chica, rozando la punta de su nariz con sus labios y bajando a su boca, besándola despacio. Tomó su cintura con una de sus manos, moviéndose sobre la chica, haciendo presión sobre ella, dejando que el beso marcase el ritmo.

Piper se acomodó bajo su cuerpo, abriendo sus muslos. Los labios de Lena eran suaves sobre su boca. Sintió como la tomaba de su cintura, sus ganas en su entrepierna. Se apretó a su espalda, con ansias.

Había sido mucho tiempo y sin embargo, podía reconocer cada caricia de la mujer. Cada beso. Cada pausa que Azul se tomaba sobre su cuerpo solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que seguía allí con ella.

La reportera sintió como Lena bajaba su mano, como se metía despacio entre sus piernas, buscándola. No pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se hundiese con fuerzas, apretándose contra las sábanas en cuanto sus dedos llegaron allí.

_“-Pipes…-“_

_“-Solo… -“_

Lena había dejado de besarla. La miraba, apenas se movía. Piper intentaba sonreírle. La chica soltó el aire, clavando sus ojos claros sobre ella.

_“-Puedes… despacio…-“_

_“-Piper… No tenemos que hacerlo si no te sientes lista.-“_

_“-Quiero, Azul. Quiero sentirte… solo… estoy algo nerviosa.-“_

La mujer del refugio le devolvió la sonrisa, bajando hasta sus labios, besándolos con dulzura. Se metió en su cuello, en su oído. Comenzó a moverse una vez más, con cuidado, sintiendo como despacio, el cuerpo de Piper se relajaba, dejándose llevar por sus caricias.

_“-Te quiero, Piper. Más que a nada.-“_

La chica cerró sus ojos, asintiendo. Se levantó hasta su hombro, apretando contra ella a la mujer que tenía encima. Metiéndose en su piel.

_“-No pares…-“_

Su voz era un susurro.

Lena volvió a tocarla, paseando sus dedos con lentitud, abriéndola. Volviendo a ella una y otra vez. Sentía la respiración de Piper en su oído, los gemidos que comenzaban a salir de su garganta.

Atrapó su cuello entre sus labios, lo recorrió con su lengua. La besó, metiéndose en ella, sintiendo sus latidos acelerarse, sus dedos enterrarse en su espalda.

Piper se sujetaba con fuerza.

La chica sentía su corazón golpeando contra el pecho de Azul. La tenía dentro. Lena se movía en ella y todo le temblaba. Bajó su cabeza hasta la almohada. Su mirada oscura estaba allí, teniéndola toda. Podía sentir como sus piernas se calmaban, como se abrían. Como Azul la llenaba.

Lena le atrapó el gemido entre los labios, besándola. Su cuerpo empujaba cada vez más. Podía sentirla. Podía ver en sus ojos que Piper estaba allí, con ella, deseándola.

La extrañaba. Cada día, cada noche. Extrañaba lo cerca que sabían estar entre las sábanas. Lo mucho que la reportera le hacía sentir. Extrañaba poder decirle cuanto la quería, cuanto la deseaba, solo con sus manos, con su cuerpo, a besos.

_“-Quiero... quiero llegar, Azul.-“_

Reconocía su tono. Piper gozaba bajo su cuerpo y Lena no podía pensar en otra cosa que verla estallar. Que sentir como se arqueaba, como aprisionaba sus dedos cuando se iba. Como sonaba su nombre saliendo de su boca cuando la chica caía agotada sobre la almohada. Y su mirada, como volvía a ella, buscándola como si fuese todo en su mundo.

Piper se movía. Buscaba sus dedos cada vez que la dejaban. La empujaba contra ella, pidiéndole todo. Lena la besaba con locura y la chica apenas podía seguirla. Sintió el brazo de Azul, la forma en que se tensaba, lo rápido que estaba moviéndose en ella.

Se dejó ir, mordiendo su cuello, gimiéndole entre su pelo. Lena se apretaba a ella con todo su peso, quedándose allí. La chica se aferraba a su espalda con desesperación.

_“-Pipes… te tengo.-“_

La notó asentir bajo su cuerpo.

La reportera podía sentir la angustia trepándole hasta su pecho. Meses había pasado sin poder llegar hasta allí y ahora, liberar todo aquello, dolía. Pero no era un dolor que no quisiese sentir, era el dolor de la herida que está sanando.

Se apretó aún más al cuerpo de Azul, calmando su respiración.

Lena la besaba, por todos lados. Sus ojos. Su mejilla. Su cuello. Su boca. Subió su mano, tomándole la cara y mirándola. Paseando su pulgar entre sus pecas. Era hermosa.

_“-Vas a decir algo cursi ¿Verdad?-“_

Azul sonreía. La voz de Piper estaba cargada y le adivinaba la melancolía en el pecho.

_“-Probablemente. Pero es inevitable. Tú, porque no estás viendo lo mismo que veo yo ahora. Lo hermosa que eres, Piper.-“_

La risa suave de la chica dejó escapar algunas lágrimas que Lena se apuró a atrapar entre sus labios.

 

Piper abrió sus ojos despacio. Dormía desnuda, trepada a su espalda. Pasó su dedo por la larga cicatriz que Lena tenía en aquel lugar de su cuerpo. La mujer giró su cabeza, sonriéndole. Terminó de darse la vuelta, tomando la cintura de la chica y subiéndola sobre su cuerpo.

_“-Buen día…-“_

La reportera metía su pelo por detrás de su oreja. Apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de Azul, levantándose y besándola.

_“-¿Cómo haces para saber siempre a caramelo?-“_

_“-Uff. Pensar que cuando te conocí eras tan chica del ejército… y ahora…-“_

_“-¿Ahora?-“_

_“-Nada… los años te están ablandando.-“_

Lena la giró de golpe, buscándole las cosquillas y trepándola. Mordiéndole los hombros mientras la chica no paraba de reír. Azul se frenó sobre ella, mirándola.

_“-Si no me sacas pronto de entre tus piernas, no vas a poder salir de esta cama hasta el mediodía.-“_

Piper estaba tentada. Azul bajaba a su cuello, paseando su lengua con descaro. La chica no podía parar de reír.

_“-Guga Lana.-“_

Azul soltó la carcajada. Piper le golpeaba el hombro, tapándose la boca y moviendo a la mujer a un costado.

_“-Bien, tengo que ingeniármelas para un tercer cuarto. ¿Verdad? Allí queda el sueño de mi biblioteca.-“_

Piper tomó la cara de la mujer entre sus manos, mirándola con pena.

_“-Pobre de ti. Piensa en lo que ganas.-“_

La chica levantaba una ceja en actitud provocativa.

_“-Ya me convenciste, reportera.-“_

 

_“-Cait-“_

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos enseguida. La voz de la chica sonaba asustada.

_“¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Nada, no te preocupes, pero tienes que traer a Sun.-“_

Cait ya estaba sentada. Sintió el tirón en su espalda pero no le importó.

_“-Joder, Curie ¿Vas a decirme que pasa o vas a esperar a que me vuelva loca?-“_

_“-Tengo una pérdida. Es… puede ser normal. Pero necesito que Sun me revise. Solo por las dudas.-“_

La pelirroja no había tardado un segundo en estar en el suelo, vistiéndose con rapidez.

_“-Cait, despacio, tu espalda. No la fuerces.-“_

_“-¿Qué mierda? Quédate quieta. No tardo.-“_

Curie escuchó la puerta golpearse apenas un instante después. La mano que tenía sobre su vientre temblaba. Intentó calmarse. De todas las emociones, el miedo era la que más le costaba controlar. Las lágrimas le caían por la cara y aunque sabía que aquello en los primeros meses era normal, estaba aterrada. Además, no había tenido tiempo a acostumbrarse a los sangrados. Curie prácticamente se había embarazado en cuanto su organismo había empezado a funcionar como el de cualquier ser humano.

Respiraba, intentando no agitarse. Quería que Cait estuviese allí. Levantó las sábanas para ver. No parecía mucho. Esperaba.

Cait apenas había tardado minutos. Sun subía a la habitación, sin su clásica bata. La pelirroja lo había sacado de la cama y lo había obligado a ir con ella.

El hombre se acercó a Curie, poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro.

_“-Calma. Estoy seguro que no es nada. No me dijiste que estabas embarazada, Curie…-“_

La chica intentó una sonrisa. Sun la auscultaba. Apretaba su vientre con cuidado.

_“-Es poco lo que perdiste, Curie. No te asustes. Es probable que no sea nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?-“_

_“-Nueve semanas.-“_

_“-Mmm. Podemos intentar un ultrasonido. ¿Puedes venir a la clínica en unas horas?-“_

La chica asintió. Sun tomaba su mano.

_“-Escucha. Es bastante normal. No estés asustada, estoy casi seguro de que no es nada.-“_

Cait se adelantaba.

_“-¿Casi?-“_

El médico se levantó, girándose hacia la alta mujer.

_“-Sí, Cait. Necesitamos hacer un ultrasonido. Dos meses todavía es muy pequeño pero su corazón ya está latiendo. Podemos encontrarlo. Solo tiene que estar tranquila. Llévala a la clínica, en… ¿Dos horas?-“_

_“-Bien. En dos horas estoy allí.-“_

Sun tomaba su bolso, despidiéndose de Curie con una caricia paternal en su mejilla.

_“-Tranquila. Es importante que estés en calma. Nos vemos en unas horas.-“_

El hombre dejó la habitación. Cait bajó con él.

_“-¿Cuánto es esto?-“_

_“-Nada, Cait. Es mi colega. No voy a cobrarles.-“_

_“-Cóbrame.-“_

_“-Otro día.-“_

Sun abrió la puerta. La pelirroja se resignó, subiendo las escaleras.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-Estoy aquí, chica. Déjame buscar algo para cambiarte.-“_

La alta mujer tomaba una de sus camisetas.

_“-Hay sábanas en el de abajo.-“_

Cait sacó una y acercó la silla a la cama.

_“-Ven, siéntate aquí.-“_

La chica se levantó, tomando la mano que Cait le ofrecía. Se sentó en la silla mientras veía a la pelirroja remover la sábana manchada y apenas tardar en tender nuevamente la cama.

_“-¿Quieres una ducha?-“_

_“-Creo que es lo mejor.-“_

_“-Bien. ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Es lo mejor? Joder, deberíamos haberle preguntado si podías moverte. Nada. Dame un momento.-“_

Cait estiraba una toalla sobre la cama.

_“-¿Qué haces?-“_

_“-Lo siento, pero no hay ducha. Ven. Recuéstate. Yo… puedo limpiarte aquí… como lo hacías conmigo.-“_

La chica hizo caso, estaba demasiado asustada y a Curie no le costaba dejarse ayudar. Era mucho más dócil que Cait.

_“-Dame un momento. Voy por agua y jabón.-“_

_“-Cait.-“_

La mujer se giró. Vio las lágrimas en sus ojos grises. Se acercó otra vez a la cama, sentándose e inclinándose sobre la chica.

_“-Curie, no es nada. Estoy aquí. Nada va a pasarte.-“_

La pelirroja levantó su mano y la apoyó con cuidado sobre el vientre de Curie.

_“-Ni a ti, ni a ella. Es mía. Se necesita mucho más que un simple sangrado para lastimarnos.-“_

Cait la abrazó, besándola con fuerzas en su mejilla.

_“-Escuchaste, tranquila ¿Si? Voy a buscar agua. Dame un momento.-“_

La mujer no tardó en volver y asearla con cuidado. Curie se calmaba con Cait cerca de ella. Cuando la pelirroja terminó, la tapó con cuidado y le plantó a la chica un beso en sus labios.

_“-Necesito buscar a Lena. Es un momento. ¿Puedes esperar? ¿Vas a estar bien?-“_

_“-¿Para qué?-“_

_“-Es un momento. ¿Si?-“_

Curie asintió, no del todo convencida. Cait se apuraba ya escaleras abajo.

 

Piper preparaba el desayuno. Albóndiga estaba especialmente hambriento esa mañana y no dejaba de llorarle. Lena paseaba con Yahto por el salón. La puerta sonó. En cuanto Azul abrió supo que algo no estaba bien.

_“-¿Qué sucede, Cait?-“_

_“-Es Curie. Tuvo una pérdida. Sun necesita tenerla en la clínica en dos horas…-“_

Piper quitaba la sartén del fuego, acercándose a la entrada.

_“-Cat.”_

Yahto se abrazaba a las piernas de la pelirroja. La alta mujer bajó la mirada con una sonrisa y volvió a Lena en un instante.

“-Dime que necesitas.-“

_“-Mi espalda… si la cargo hasta la clínica… No quiero joderme otra vez, está mejor… pero todavía…-“_

_“-Yo puedo cargarla, Cait, vamos.-“_

Piper levantaba a Yahto.

_“-En cuanto Mía y Nat despierten voy hacia allí.-“_

La reportera miró hacia Azul que se ponía su abrigo apurada. La puerta se cerró detrás de las dos mujeres. Piper apretó a su hijo con fuerza.

_“-Mama-“_

La angustia le subió de golpe.

 

 

 


	8. Descargas necesarias.

Sun había dispuesto la única habitación privada de la clínica para Curie. Cait estaba a su lado, sentada e intentando controlar su impaciencia. Lena y Piper se habían quedado en el cuarto, algo alejadas, en un rincón. Las cuatro estaban en silencio, nadie tenía necesidad de decir.

La puerta se abrió. Sun sintió todas las miradas sobre él. El ruido de las ruedas arrastrándose por el suelo era lo único que cortaba el silencio del lugar. Al fin, el médico habló.

_“-Bien. Vamos a ver, Curie. Desabrocha tu camisa.-“_

Cait vio las manos de la chica temblando sobre los botones. Se levantó, acercándose y haciéndolo ella misma. Su pulso era firme. Todo en ella desprendía seguridad. Los ojos grises de Curie se quedaban en su perfil, en la media sonrisa que Cait le regalaba.

Sun observaba a las dos mujeres, esperando con tranquilidad. El hombre había arrimado una silla al costado de la cama.

_“-Bien. Vamos a ver al pequeñín.-“_

_“-O pequeñina.-“_

Cait sabía que no podían decir que era una niña sin tener que dar una incómoda explicación que era mejor mantener en secreto, pero no había podido aguantarse. Curie se sonrió.

_“-O pequeñina, claro.-“_

El doctor se corrigió con paciencia.

_“-Esto puede estar un poco frío. A ver.-“_

Curie se sobresaltó al sentir el gel sobre su piel pero la mano de Cait se acercó a la suya, tomándola con fuerzas.

Sun miraba el monitor. Movía el transductor sobre el vientre de Curie. Varios minutos pasaron y las cuatro mujeres no le quitaban la vista de encima. Al fin, Cait vio su sonrisa. El médico miraba a la chica.

_“-¿Quieres escucharlo?-“_

Curie asintió. Sun alargó su mano a un costado de la máquina y la habitación se llenó con el sonido de unos latidos fuertes y apurados. Cait no quitaba la mirada del vientre de la chica. Sentía la mano de Curie apretando la suya.

_“-Tiene fuerza. Incluso más de la que debería. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Curie. Está todo como tiene que estar. Mantén reposo unos días, vamos a prevenir. Pero esto… suena muy bien.-“_

Los latidos seguían escuchándose y Cait no podía pensar en otra cosa que en aquel sonido.

Azul bajó la mirada. Piper tomaba su mano. La reportera sonreía.

 

Cait terminó de ayudar a Curie a meterse en la cama. Pensaba tenerla todo el día allí, después de lo que Sun les había dicho en la clínica, no iba a arriesgarse a nada. Se recostó a su lado, sobre las mantas, apoyando con suavidad su cabeza sobre el vientre de la chica.

Los dedos de Curie le enredaban el cabello.

_“-Sonaba con mucha fuerza. Y rápido.-“_

_“-Sí, su frecuencia cardíaca estaba bien. No te preocupes. Todo sonaba muy bien, Cait.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Te lo dije.-“_

La chica sintió los besos a través de su camiseta. Cait subió hasta encontrarle la mirada.

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Nada. Solo…-“_

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-Te quiero, Curie. Las quiero. Ya no estoy enojada contigo. No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así sin hablar conmigo… pero ya no estoy enojada por esto.-“_

La pelirroja apoyaba su mano sobre el vientre de Curie y bajaba la mirada. La chica sabía que la mujer la había perdonado casi en el mismo momento en que le había dado aquella noticia, pero también entendía lo mucho que le costaba a Cait decir algo así.

_“-No voy a volver a hacerlo.-“_

Cait estaba ya en sus labios, besándola con cariño.

_“-Bien. Mejor que prepare algo de carne. Con toda la preocupación de hoy, tienes que tener hambre. ¿Huevos también?-“_

_“-Cait, no puedo seguir comiendo así. Mi metabolismo es otro ahora. Voy… a engordar.-“_

La pelirroja levantó la ceja.

_“-En cuanto termines con el reposo yo me encargo de las calorías que te sobren en el cuerpo.-“_

Curie se sonreía. El color le subió a la cara en cuanto sintió la suave palmada que la pelirroja le dejo en su cadera antes de dejar la habitación.

 

Yahto lloraba. Las dos mujeres sentían su llanto incluso antes de abrir la puerta. En cuanto lo hicieron, Albóndiga huyó apresurado. El pequeño lo tenía agotado. Mía miró a Piper con una mueca de auxilio en su rostro.

_“-Lo siento, cariño. Sé que está imposible. Es una etapa.-“_

_“-Ya te lo dije, Piper. Necesitas empezar a separarte un poco.-“_

_“-Azul, déjalo... Ya está cariño, mama ya volvió...-“_

Lena miraba a Mía con complicidad. La chica levantó sus hombros. No había mucho que pudiesen hacer.

El niño se había calmado en el instante en que Piper lo había levantado en sus brazos y terminaba de curar su congoja apoyado sobre el hombro de la reportera, con uno de sus dedos en la boca.

Lena se acercó, quitándole el pulgar. Yahto se escondió en el cuello de Piper en medio de un berrinche.

_“-No lo pelees, deja que se calme, Azul.-“_

_“-¡No lo peleo! Estoy sacándole el dedo de la boca. ¿O el yermo tiene buenos odontólogos y no me enteré?-“_

_“-Son etapas. Es muy chiquito. No le tienes paciencia.-“_

_“-Piper, cariño. Claro que le tengo paciencia. A él y a ti también. Pero no puedes consentirlo tanto.-“_

La chica ya no escuchaba. Hamacaba al pequeño que seguía escondido entre su cabello.

_“-Escucha. Voy a llevar a Natalie conmigo.-“_

_“-¿Qué? ¿No quieres que yo viaje contigo y vas a llevar a Nat?-“_

_“-En dos días salen un par de caravanas hacia el Castillo. Vamos a tardar más en llegar pero vale la pena la seguridad. Sumando mis hombres, no vamos a correr ningún riesgo.-“_

_“-Entonces puedo ir contigo.-“_

_“-No. Glory tiene una obsesión contigo. No pienso ponerte en su línea de visión. Y Curie no puede hacerse cargo de Yahto ahora. Natalie necesita seguir su entrenamiento. Ya suficiente con que este invierno no está estudiando.-“_

_“-Déjame pensarlo. Solo tiene quince años.-“_

_“-Solo no, Piper. Tiene quince años. Es hora de que le soltemos un poco de cuerda. Déjame hacerlo mientras todavía puedo estar encima de ella.-“_

Yahto gritaba, intentando retener la atención de Piper. Azul suspiró.

_“-No lo mires así, tiene sueño, se pone de mal humor. A ti también te pasa.-“_

Piper subió a la habitación con el niño en brazos. Azul colgó su rifle en la pared y se sentó junto a Mía en el sofá, masajeando su pierna. La chica se dejó caer sobre su hombro y abrió el libro que ya tenía en sus manos.

 

La reportera caminaba con el pequeño por la habitación. Sabía que Lena tenía razón, lo estaba sobreprotegiendo pero no podía evitarlo. Aquellos meses habían sido difíciles para ella y había terminado volcándose en el niño como una forma de no dejarse caer. Había sido una de sus razones para levantarse cada día y lograr terminarlo sin arrastrarse a la cama otra vez.

Y claro, el pequeño ahora, dependía de ella demasiado. Piper no podía resistirse a levantarlo cada vez que veía sus manitas estirarse hacia ella o sus ojos azules nublarse si no le hacía caso. Iba a tener que empezar a solucionarlo, antes de que se convirtiese en un verdadero problema.

 

Lena entró a la oficina de seguridad que por el momento, estaba ocupada por su milicia. No pensaba dejar ni a McDonough ni a Glory en manos del Capitán de la guardia. Sus hombres la saludaron al pasar, como cada día. Dejó sus armas sobre la mesa, una a una. Removió el cuchillo de su bota y lo soltó sobre su rifle y por último, su machete. Uno de los milicianos le alcanzó las llaves.

Azul caminó el largo corredor. Ni siquiera giró su cabeza cuando pasó por la celda en la que McDonough dormía. Solo se frenó en cuanto llegó a Glory. El miliciano que Lena mantenía de guardia las veinticuatro horas frente a esa celda se puso firme en cuanto la vio acercarse. Lena lo saludó.

_“-Dame una hora.-“_

El muchacho se alejó en cuanto escuchó la orden.

_“-Vamos a viajar en dos días. Te va a encantar el nuevo lugar que te tengo preparado.-“_

Glory levantó la mirada. Los golpes en su cara eran notables. Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en los labios de la mujer.

Lena se acercó, abriendo la puerta. Glory se levantó, quedándose al fondo de la celda.

_“-Sabes… En otro momento de mi vida, te habría destripado. Aún con público. No me hubiese importado… pero que puedo decir, el yermo me ha hecho madurar.-“_

La General de los Minutemen dejaba su pipboy sobre el único estante del reducido cuarto.

_“-Pero ahora, creo que fue una buena decisión dejarte vivir. Sí.-“_

_“-¿Vas a torturarme por placer, Lena? ¿Sabe tu dulce novia que estás aquí?-“_

Lena se quitaba los guantes, uno a uno, apoyándolos cerca de su pipboy. Siguió por su abrigo, quitándoselo con cuidado y colgándolo entre los barrotes.

_“-No. No lo sabe. Claro que no. Y sí. Esto, va a darme mucho placer. Pero es una cuestión práctica, aunque no lo creas. Tengo que arrastrarte por el yermo. Voy a asegurarme de que a cada paso que des, sientas en cada parte de tu cuerpo la paliza que voy a darte. No quiero que tengas energías para que se te cruce ninguna idea estúpida por la cabeza… como intentar escaparte, por ejemplo.-“_

Azul remangaba su camisa sin dejar de mirar a la agente del Ferrocarril.

_“-Sabes… si no tuviese estas esposas, otra sería la historia.-“_

La mujer del refugio metió dos dedos en su bolsillo, sacando una pequeña llave y arrojándosela a la agente que la atrapó sin dificultad, liberándose de sus ataduras sin perder tiempo y masajeándose las muñecas.

_“-Haz lo mejor que puedas, Glory.-“_

Lena la esperaba, estática. La agente se reía por lo bajo, acercándose con poco disimulo. Azul vio el movimiento mucho antes de que Glory pudiese acertar el golpe. Se corrió hacia un costado, tomándola del brazo y empujándola contra el borde de la estantería. Un corte profundo apareció sobre la ceja de la mujer de cabellos blancos que se afirmó a los barrotes, girándose, rabiosa.

El rostro de Azul no dejaba escapar una sola emoción.

La agente esta vez, caminaba hacia ella con más cuidado. Había limpiado la sangre que caía sobre su ojo con su camiseta. Llevaba los puños levantados y su mirada, totalmente ida.

Delante, tenía a la mujer que odiaba con locura.

El segundo golpe le pasó más cerca, pero Lena no se desesperó. Movió su cintura, buscando el costado de la mujer y subiendo su derecha desde su cadera, largando todo el aire de sus pulmones con el puñetazo. Sintió los músculos de Glory contraerse bajo sus nudillos. Vio como apretaba los dientes, como cerraba sus ojos. Se irguió, estrellando su puño contra el mentón de la agente, que volvía a caer contra la pared, sin aire.

La mujer de cabellos blancos insultaba. Lena bajó su puño una vez más pero, esta vez,  Glory se movió. Azul sintió el dolor en su mano al golpear la pared y casi en un instante, los golpes en su costado. Un puñetazo duro sobre su ceja la hizo retroceder, un segundo golpe sobre su labio la aturdió. Lena sacudió su cabeza, levantando su camisa hasta la herida que comenzaba a sangrar.

La mujer de cabellos blancos se apoyaba en sus rodillas, recuperando el aire y riendo. La sangre le seguía cayendo sobre su ojo.

Fue Lena esta vez la que se adelantó.  Glory no llegó a esquivar el rodillazo que la alcanzó de lleno sobre su nariz, empujándola contra los barrotes. El antebrazo de Lena se clavó en su tráquea. La agente podía sentir como la mujer del refugio descargaba su furia contra su estómago.

Azul se separó, caminando hacia el final de la celda y levantando su mano hasta la herida en su ceja. Se giró. La agente caía al piso, escupiendo sangre.

_“-Levántate, pedazo de mierda. Todavía nos quedan como no sé, ¿Cuarenta minutos? ¿Cincuenta? No me duraste mucho.-“_

La agente se colgó de los barrotes, levantándose. En cuanto termino de ponerse en pie, Lena llegó a su cara en dos zancadas, estampándole un violento puñetazo con su mano derecha que hizo que la mandíbula de la mujer crujiese bajo sus nudillos. Glory cayó al suelo, apenas consciente. Lena se alejaba otra vez, masajeando su puño.

_“-Levántate, dije. ¡Levántate!-“_

Azul sentía los latidos en su cabeza. La furia le corría por la sangre. Glory solo escupía hacia un costado, un hilo de sangre oscura le bajaba hasta el pecho. Lena se acercó, tomándola del cabello y arrastrándola hasta la mitad de la celda. Enterró la punta de su bota con violencia en el estómago de la agente, que apenas podía doblarse. Levantó la pierna otra vez, bajándola sobre el mismo lugar.

Lena seguía pateándola sobre sus costillas, sobre su abdomen. El quejido que salía de la mujer apenas era audible. La levanto de la roñosa camiseta, sosteniéndola. La cabeza de Glory caía hacia atrás cada poco. Lena bajó su puño una y otra vez hasta que los sonidos dejaron de salir de aquella garganta. Aflojó sus dedos. La agente cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Lena levantó su camisa otra vez, removiendo la sangre del corte sobre su ceja. Su labio también sangraba. Bajó sus mangas y tomó su abrigo, calzándoselo. Metió sus nudillos doloridos dentro de sus guantes de cuero y se ajustó su pipboy al antebrazo sin dejar de mirar a la mujer. Se acercó. La giró con su bota, dejándola de costado. No quería que se ahogase. No quería que se muriese tan fácil.

Salió de la celda, cerrándola. El miliciano al final del pasillo se acercó otra vez hasta su puesto sin decir una palabra. Lena tomaba sus armas de la mesa, con pausa. Miró al recluta que tenía delante y que apenas podía sostenerle la mirada.

_“-Que Sun la parche. Sin estimulantes a menos que sea cuestión de vida o muerte.-“_

El muchacho saludó exageradamente. Lena dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y se alejó a paso seguro.

 

La General cruzó el mercado sin hacer demasiado caso de las miradas que le caían. Entró a Home Plate, sacudiendo sus botas y descolgando su rifle de su hombro. Se apuraba a meterse en el baño pero la reportera ya bajaba las escaleras a su espalda.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

_“-¿Si?-“_

Lena no se giraba. Tenía la camisa empapada en sangre y su cara no estaba mucho mejor.

_“-Necesito que mires una de las… ¿Por qué no te giras?-“_

_“-¿Una de las qué?-“_

Azul solo giró su cabeza, del lado que no tenía golpeado que era, justamente, el lado de su cicatriz.

_“-Claro ¿Ahora si me ves, verdad? Gírate.-“_

Lena bajó la cabeza, negando. Se dio la vuelta, despacio.

_“-Dios ¿Qué sucedió? Estas herida…-“_

Piper había terminado de bajar las escaleras y levantaba la camisa de Lena apresurada.

_“-No Piper, solo me limpie el corte de la ceja. Estoy bien.-“_

_“-Estás golpeada… tu costado. Tu cara… ¿Qué hiciste?-“_

_“-Nada, estoy bien, déjalo.-“_

Piper se metía al baño, arrastrándola de la mano.

_“-Quítate. Déjame ver que más tienes allí abajo.-“_

_“-Pipes… nada, puedo.-“_

_“-Que te quites la ropa, dije.-“_

Lena arrojó sus guantes y su pipboy a un costado. Colgó con descuido su abrigo a la pared.  Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa pero las manos de Piper la frenaron. La chica pasaba sus dedos por los nudillos de la mujer que estaban destrozados.

_“-¿A quién golpeaste, Azul?-“_

_“-Sabes bien.-“_

_“-¿Qué hiciste?-“_

_“-Solo la desaté, ella empezó.-“_

_“-Claro, tú solo ibas a tomar el té.-“_

Piper abría el botiquín, tomando las vendas y el yodo.

_“-Tienes que viajar. Mira tus manos. ¿Puedes disparar con tus manos así? ¿Por qué haces estas cosas? Creí que estabas mejor…-“_

_“-Lo estoy, si no lo estuviese, habría pasado tres días rebanándola. Pero está viva. Y quiero tener un viaje tranquilo.-“_

La reportera la curaba. Levantó una gasa hasta su ceja, presionando la herida, mirando a la alta mujer.

_“-Azul…-“_

_“-Necesitaba hacerlo… No pude defenderte… No estuve para ti.-“_

_“-Estuviste para mí. Llevas meses estando para mí. No necesito actos heroicos. No necesito que cometas ninguna locura en mi nombre. Solo te necesito a ti, solo necesito que vuelvas cada noche a dormir a casa.-“_

Lena la miraba. Piper limpiaba su cara con cuidado.

_“-Ya basta de esto ¿Si? Promételo. Promete que vas a hacerlo como si yo fuese a tu lado.-“_

Azul sentía las manos suaves de la chica presionando el corte en su cara. Sus ojos claros la observaban, preocupados.

_“-Lena por favor...-“_

_“-Está bien, Pipes… voy… voy a controlarme. Lo prometo.-“_

La reportera se estiró hasta su boca, dejándole un beso rápido en sus labios, sonriéndole y volviendo a sus heridas. Azul no dejaba de mirarla.

Al menos, la culpa ya no la ahogaba tanto.


	9. Con la noche blanca.

Lena se acercó al fuego. Aquel, era frío de nieve. Pero nadie parecía haber visto nevar en los últimos años, décadas probablemente y Azul se había cansado ya de explicarlo. Nat se acercó con una taza de café humeante.

_“-General…-“_

El tono de la chica siempre tenía un dejo sarcástico que a la mujer del refugio le terminaba sacando una sonrisa.

_“-Puedes llamarme Lena cuando estamos solas, Natalie.-“_

_“-Mmm… ¿Cuánto más vamos a tardar?-“_

_“-Un par de días, no podemos apurar a los brahmanes, van demasiado cargados... ¿Estás ansiosa? Pensé que ibas a disfrutarlo.-“_

_“-Lo disfruto, es solo que no siento mi nariz desde que dejamos Home Plate.-“_

Lena se sonrió.

_“-Abrígate bien. Ya sabes. Calcetines secos. Todos los días. Guantes y bufanda.-“_

_“-No puedo disparar mi rifle con las manos así.-“_

Natalie levantó su mano, el guante le bailaba un poco.

_“-¿Crees que cortamos las puntas de los dedos por gusto?-“_

Azul le mostraba el suyo, el índice expuesto.

_“-Préstame tu cuchillo.-“_

_“-¿Qué sucedió con el último que te dí?-“_

_“-Se lo dejé a Tommy…-“_

_“-Qué romántica, Natalie…-“_

Lena removía su cuchillo de su bota, pasándoselo a la chica que se alejó enseguida, sacándole la lengua.

 

El café no era tan malo. Era malo, por supuesto. Pero ya no recordaba lo que era un buen café. Era peor que el que tenían en casa, pero no estaba mal, al menos, sabía a café. O eso creía.

Gob se acercó, con sus manos metidas en su largo abrigo.

_“-Lena… General. Dios, no recuerdo esté frío en años. ¿Entonces, acampamos aquí?-“_

_“-Sí, manda a talar. La vista es buena desde aquí. Un tercio de los hombres que monten guardia. Y que sirvan un dedo de whisky con la cena. No más. No quiero borrachos hoy.-“_

El necrófago asintió.

_“-¿A los guardias de la caravana también?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

Gob se alejó, sonriente. Siempre lograba mantener su humor arriba.

Lena dejó el precario fuego, haciendo una seña para que un miliciano tomase su lugar. Los reclutas terminaban de montar la tienda de campaña.  No era demasiado grande y era relativamente sencilla de transportar, le había costado algunas pruebas y errores pero al fin, Azul estaba contenta con el resultado. Viajar con brahmanes era lento y en invierno, los fríos llegaban a ser muy crudos. Sus patrullas ya llevaban desde hacía tiempo pequeñas tiendas entre su equipo y, después de todo, era la General. Conseguir algunas horas de descanso cómodo de tanto en tanto no podía dañar a nadie.

Movió la gruesa lona. Dentro no había más que una vieja silla, una mesa plegable y su saco de dormir. Alguien había dejado ya un brasero.

Cuando se encontraba en aquellas situaciones, Lena no podía evitar retroceder en el tiempo. A veces, aquel futuro, era como vivir dentro de un libro de historia. Sí, no todo se había perdido y todavía podían disfrutar de ciertas ventajas que la tecnología les daba. Pero en el día a día, más de una vez se terminaba viviendo como si fuese el siglo dieciocho. Cuando no hacía un frío de muerte, hasta podía ser poético.

Gob asomaba por la entrada.

_“-¿Qué hacemos con los prisioneros?-“_

_“-Átenlos a nuestros brahmanes.-“_

El necrófago asintió y volvió a desaparecer. Al menos cerca de los animales, no iban a morir de frío.

Lena removió los mapas que tenía en su equipaje y los extendió sobre la mesa. Antes de salir, había tenido tiempo de hablar con su Coronel. La cosecha había sido buena y no iban a tener problemas en pasar en invierno, pero la milicia había crecido demasiado rápido y la ruta de la costa, aunque dejaba mucho beneficio, empezaba a no alcanzar para cubrir la paga de sus hombres. Tenían que empezar a buscar opciones o dejar de reclutar.

Azul no tenía intenciones de detenerse, estaba dispuesta a encontrar alternativas. Quizás, una ruta de norte a sur. Quizás, exportar grano hacia Bridgeport. Más asentamientos, más tierras cultivables. Silos. La General de los Minutemen se perdía en sus planes.

_“-Lena. Tu cuchillo. Y esta asquerosidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a comerlas?-“_

_“-Probablemente hasta llegar, Natalie. Deja de quejarte de todo. Ve con Gob, dile que te ponga en el primer turno, cerca del fuego.-“_

_“-Sí, General…-“_

Azul intentó remover con su pulgar el círculo que el cazo de gachas había dejado sobre su mapa. Sonrió. Si fuese el siglo dieciocho, estaría casi obligada a interpretar esa marca como una señal divina. Bridgeport. Quizás, lo que los Minutemen necesitaban, era un puerto.

 

Natalie no terminó la cena. No terminaba de acostumbrarse al sabor del grano. Limpió su plato y lo metió en su costal. Gob le había dado uno de los primeros turnos en el fuego, el único lugar del perímetro que no era peligroso. Su compañero apenas le hablaba. A veces, ser la hija de la General, como todos le llamaban, apestaba. Apoyó la escopeta que Lena le había regalado para su último cumpleaños contra su falda y comenzó a revisarla.

_“-Eh, niña, ten cuidado con eso, no es un juguete.-“_

El miliciano le hablaba en tono superado. Natalie levantó la mirada.

_“-¿Cuánto quieres apostar que puedo armarla y desarmarla en la mitad de tiempo que tú?-“_

Lo dijo en voz alta, para que todos los que pululaban alrededor escuchasen. Varias risas sonaron a sus espaldas pero no le importó, no quitaba la mirada del miliciano que se sonreía, burlándose.

_“-El día que una niñata me gane. Ser la hija del General no te hace soldado, chica.-“_

_“-¿Entonces no te animas?-“_

Las risas se iban convirtiendo en murmullos. El miliciano se levantó.

_“-Eh tú, trae aquel tablón, anda. Ponlo aquí. Voy a jugar un rato con la niña de la General.-“_

La broma no se festejó demasiado y algunas miradas nerviosas recorrieron los alrededores pero no parecía que Lena estuviese cerca.

Natalie y Roberson, el miliciano, se arrodillaron los dos frente a la madera. Sus armas delante. Cada uno se había apurado a buscar en su costal las herramientas. Dos reclutas iban a vigilar el desarme. Un par de soldados comenzaban a apostar, la gran mayoría, iba contra Nat.

A la señal, los dos se lanzaron sobre su arma. La chica movía sus manos ágiles, liberando el tornillo del guardamano y separando el cañón. Apoyaba cada pieza con cuidado sobre el tablón. Deslizó el guardamano, dejando el muelle al descubierto y se cuidó de apartar las arandelas de tope. Roberson aún peleaba con el primer tornillo y Nat sabía sin mirarlo, que lo estaba haciendo mal.

Metió su dedo con cuidado, tirando hacia atrás el mecanismo de recarga y poco le costó remover el tirador, liberando la pieza junto al hierro. La separó del rebaje y las acomodó junto a las otras. Los milicianos ya no reían y la miraban en silencio.

Solo le quedaba el gatillo. Usó su punzón para remover el pasador con apenas dos golpes, suaves, calculados. Lo hizo a un lado y apretó el botón de carga, metiendo hacia dentro el mecanismo de recarga y tirando del guardamonte hacia delante. El gatillo se liberó con un _clic_. La escopeta estaba desarmada y el miliciano que la vigilaba levantó su mano.

Armarla, le tomó incluso, menos tiempo.

En cuanto terminó y apoyó su arma frente a ella, Roberson la miraba. El miliciano sabía que había perdido, apenas había llegado a la mitad del asunto cuando la chica estaba ya terminando.

_“-Natalie Wright.-“_

Todos se apresuraron a levantarse, firmes en el lugar. Lena los observaba. Roberson se levantó, adelantándose.

_“-General, fui yo quien insistió…-“_

El miliciano había salido en defensa de la chica y todos allí lo entendían. Nat lo observaba, sorprendida.

_“-Los dos. A la colina. Los demás, esto no es una fiesta.-“_

Era el puesto más frío del perímetro, Nat y Roberson se apresuraron a moverse hacia allí, sin decir más. Azul se giró, volviendo a su tienda, intentando contener la sonrisa.

 

_“-Gracias por eso.-“_

El hombre puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

_“-Ey, para que estamos si no es para cubrirnos las espaldas... ¿Dónde aprendiste a tratar tus armas de esa forma?-“_

_“-Lena. La General…-“_

_“-Te ha enseñado bien, eh. Tienes suerte, chica.-“_

_“-Sí, creo que sí. A veces. Otras, como en esta, apesta ser su hija.-“_

Natalie se quedó pensativa después de soltar la última palabra. Se le escapaba cada vez más.

_“-Eh… perdona por ponerme chulo, antes. Ya sabes, la reputación y eso.-“_

_“-No te preocupes, perdona por dejarte en vergüenza.-“_

El hombretón largo una carcajada y Nat se apresuró a callarlo. Solo les faltaba que Lena los encontrase riendo en aquel lugar. Iba a hacerlos dormir sobre un árbol o peor.

 

El silbido cortó el silencio en el campamento. El ruido de botas apresuradas comenzaba a sentirse. Lena salía de su tienda, calzándose el abrigo y con su rifle al hombro.

Notó los destellos azules no muy lejos del campamento.

Gob cerraba el perímetro, apresurado. Azul no tardó en llegar a Nat, que seguía sobre la colina, junto a Roberson.

_“-Natalie, no te separes de mí ¿Escuchaste? Y tú, nos sigues. Vamos.-“_

Lena daba órdenes sin dudar. La primera patrulla de androides los atacaba ya y los milicianos devolvían el fuego. La General tomó un puesto en el frente, su corazón latía acelerado. Giró su cabeza hacia Natalie, la chica estaba increíblemente segura.

_“-Tírate, Nat. ¿Puedes apuntar con esta luz? Usa el rifle, vamos.-“_

Azul la hacía cubrirse en una de las pocas defensas que habían levantado. Nat asentía. Disparó. Justo en el blanco. Roberson no dejaba de mirar a la chica cada vez que recargaba su rifle.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo.

Lena estaba tirada junto a Nat. No dejaba de disparar y cada poco se erguía, buscando con la mirada. Los androides no eran difíciles de eliminar pero seguían llegando. No estaba entiendo bien ese ataque. Las patrullas de sintéticos se detenían a varios metros, sosteniendo la línea de fuego.

La General sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. Se giró, clavando la mirada hacia donde estaban los brahmanes. El suelo. Alguien acababa de pasar cerca.

_“-Natalie, sostén esta línea ¿Escuchas? Los dos. No se muevan de aquí.-“_

Azul se levantó, cruzando su rifle a su espalda y tomando su machete. Caminaba apurada, intentando mantener la cabeza gacha. No parecía que los sintéticos fuesen a quebrar el perímetro pero Lena empezaba a sospechar que tampoco estaban intentándolo.

Llegó a los brahmanes justo para ver a uno de sus hombres caer de rodillas, su cuello abierto de lado a lado, desangrándose. Los animales se movían nerviosos. Glory intentaba calmar al brahmán al que estaba atada y miraba a todos lados con fuego en sus ojos. McDonough estaba a punto de desmayarse del pánico.

_“-Está aquí.-“_

La agente del ferrocarril le hablaba a Lena pero la mujer apenas le dedicó una mirada. Caminaba lento, con su machete en la mano, escuchando.

La soga que apresaba a McDonough se cortó. Azul se abalanzó hacia allí. Su machete chocó contra el sable del cazador que aparecía ante ella y un estallido de luz azul la cegó. Lena cayó hacia atrás, sin poder ver. Se levantó con trabajo, intentando recuperar la vista.

_“-Tarde, General. Se lo llevaron.-“_

Cuando por fin se recuperó, McDonough no estaba allí.

La única baja que habían tenido había sido la del miliciano que aquel cazador había ultimado justo antes de llevarse a McDonough.

 

Se pusieron a la tarea de levantar el campamento poco después del ataque. No tenía sentido esperar más allí. Era mejor que volviesen a la carretera y llegasen de una vez al Castillo, aunque Azul sospechaba que ya no iban a volver a atacarlos, estaba claro que su objetivo había sido recuperar al ex alcalde, lo que no entendía era la razón ni por qué lo hacían ahora, después del tiempo que McDonough llevaba pudriéndose en una celda en Diamond City.

_“-Natalie. ¿Estás bien?-“_

La chica asentía, con sus armas ya colgadas a su espalda. Preparaba su costal con cuidado, sin levantar la mirada.

_“-Lo hiciste bien. ¿Estás asustada?-“_

_“-No, Lena. Estoy bien. No eran personas… ¿No? No eran tampoco como los otros sintéticos… eran más parecidos a Nick. Pero Nick… es diferente.-“_

_“-No les disparamos por lo que eran, Nat, sino por lo que hacen. Nos atacaron. Estábamos defendiéndonos.-“_

La chica asintió. Lena se alejó, caminando hacia su tienda, un par de milicianos la desmontaban ya.

Comenzaron la marcha en silencio, aunque solo uno de ellos había caído, alcanzaba para recordarles a todos contra qué peleaban y que nunca estaban a salvo. No mientras estuviesen en el camino. Aún tenían un par de días de viaje por delante.

La General de los Minutemen caminaba a un costado de la columna, Gob a su lado. El necrófago se convertía en su sombra cada vez que estaba cerca. Azul miraba sus botas polvorientas. Acomodó la tira de su rifle con un movimiento de su hombro y levantó la mirada. Algunos milicianos se frenaban, estirando sus manos y mirando hacia el cielo. Lena torció la boca hacia un costado, nevaba.


	10. Dolores de sangre.

Cait se sacudió las botas. Metió sus dedos entre su pelo, moviéndolo e intentando quitarse la nieve de su cabeza.

_“-La mierda que nos faltaba en el yermo. Agua flotante. Joder, creo que se me metió en los pantalones también.-“_

_“-Es nieve, Cait. En estas latitudes es algo normal, aunque después de las bombas los climas hayan variado bastante.-“_

_“-Lo que sea Curie, pero no deja de caer. ¿Tienes frío?-“_

La chica estaba sobre el sofá, leyendo. Cait había bajado todas las mantas que había encontrado en la casa y las había apilado sobre ella.

_“-No. No más mantas, no puedo moverme aquí abajo.-“_

La pelirroja se quitaba sus guantes de cuero y frotaba sus manos con desesperación.

_“-¿Cómo te sientes?-“_

_“-Estoy bien… Me siento muy bien. Creo que me haría bien dar un paseo.-“_

_“-¿Me escuchaste, Curie? Afuera está imposible… Escucha. ¿Quién sabe de…?-“_

Cait hacía un gesto hacia la chica con su cabeza, bajando la mirada. Curie apoyo su mano en su vientre.

_“-¿Mi embarazo? Nadie Cait. Tú. Lena y Piper. Y ahora Sun… ¿Por qué preguntas?-“_

_“-Nada, un comentario en el mercado, cuando pasé. Debo estar paranoica. Igual… cuando se note…-“_

_“-¿Te preocupa lo que la gente va a pensar?-“_

_“-Qué dices, chica. Más bien las estupideces que pueden decirte. No me hagas caso… déjalo.-“_

_“-¿Cómo está tu espalda?-“_

_“-Me tira un poco. Pero caminé bastante. ¿Crees que puedo empezar a hacer un poco de fuerza ya?-“_

_“-No, Cait. No todavía. ¿Qué quieres hacer?-“_

_“-Trabajar, Curie. No quedan muchas chapas. Mañana llegan las últimas caravanas de grano y hay que mover eso y lo que ya hay almacenado al nuevo depósito.-“_

_“-¡No, Cait! ¡No puedes hacer algo así todavía! ¿No te das cuenta sola de eso?-“_

Cait se sentaba a su costado, pasando su mano por la cara de la chica.

_“-Ya, ya. Solo preguntaba. ¿Me haces lugar?-“_

Curie se apretó contra el respaldo del sofá, dejando que la alta mujer se recostase y tapándola con las mantas.

_“-¿Nos lees?-“_

La chica se sonrió. Besó a la pelirroja y volvió a su libro.

_“-Claro. Pero si vas a dormirte, al menos quítate las botas.-“_

El pesado calzado resonó sobre el suelo de madera de Publick Occurrences. La alta mujer la abrazaba, acomodándose sobre su pecho.

_“-¿Qué nos vas a leer?-“_

_“-Es un artículo sobre la neuropatía comprensiva bilateral del ciático. Intentaba encontrar información sobre tu lesión pero no hay demasiado, aunque aquí hay algunos puntos interesantes.-“_

_“-Deja. No me leas.-“_

_“-¿No te interesa?-“_

_“-Curie, por favor, no entendí una sola palabra de lo que acabas de decir y antes de que lo intentes, no necesito saber. De esa parte te encargas tú.-“_

Cait metió su mano entre las mantas, buscando el vientre de Curie.

_“-Espero que sea inteligente como tú.-“_

_“-Tú también eres inteligente, Cait. Mi saber es adquirido.-“_

_“-Bueno, lo que sea, espero que se te parezca.-“_

La pelirroja subió a su boca, besándola con ganas. La revista de Curie se deslizó entre sus dedos que ahora se enredaban en los cabellos naranjas de la mujer.

Se separaron solo un poco, mirándose.

_“-Reposo. Sun dijo reposo. No me beses así.-“_

_“-Cait, tú me besaste a mí.-“_

_“-Bueno, tú lo empeoraste.-“_

Cait se alejó un poco más, metiéndose otra vez en el pecho de la chica.

_“-Vamos, léeme esa mierda, estoy segura de que me duermo en menos de dos párrafos.-“_

Curie se sonrió al escuchar la palabra que Cait había elegido. Levantó el artículo con una de sus manos, la otra estaba ocupada, jugando con los cabellos de la mujer.

 

Piper subió la calefacción. Parecía que el frío se metía por todos lados. Yahto jugaba en el salón, sobre la alfombra.

_“-Estoy segura de que trajo la nieve por ponerse a hablar de ella.-“_

_“-Creo que lo que Lena dijo es que era frío de nieve. Supongo que en su época era bastante normal esto.-“_

_“-Supongo. Voy a congelarme. ¿Qué vamos a cenar?-“_

_“-Lo que tú quieras, Piper. No tengo tanta hambre. Llevo todo el día tirada aquí sin más.-“_

_“-Y eso está bien, Mía. A veces te excedes un poco en la clínica. Me alegro de que te tomases el día.-“_

La chica le sonrió.

_“-¿Te quedaste por mí, cariño?-“_

La mirada oscura de Mía la esquivó, levantando el libro y escondiéndose detras.

_“-Bueno… Es un poco raro que Lena y Nat no estén. No quería que te sintieses sola.-“_

Piper se dejó caer en el sofá, abrazándola y sonriéndole.

_“-Bien, me alegro que te hayas quedado. Es cierto que la casa está demasiado silenciosa y sin problemas.-“_

Las dos rieron. Yahto las miraba, golpeando sus juguetes contra el suelo.

_“-Entonces ¿Sofá, pasteles y leche caliente?-“_

Mía no tenía particular debilidad por los dulces pero sabía hasta donde Piper los amaba y aquella no era una mala propuesta. La chica asintió con una sonrisa y pudo notar el brillo en los ojos de la reportera en cuanto dio el sí.

 

No había dejado de nevar en todo el día. La nieve comenzaba a acumularse y los brahmanes a tener dificultad para seguir avanzando. Ya era lento el avance sin aquel clima y ahora, iba a tomarles una noche más. Levantaron el campamento sobre las ruinas de una vieja casa venida abajo. Todo reparo era bienvenido. Varios milicianos talaban los árboles de los alrededores mientras la mayor parte intentaba despejar el campamento de nieve y hacer que los animales entrasen en calor.

La tienda de Lena era de las primeras órdenes que Gob había dado, consciente como estaba del dolor que la General estaba soportando en su pierna desde pasado el mediodía. Y caminar en la nieve no había mejorado el asunto.

Azul se metió dentro en cuanto la tienda estuvo lista, buscando algo de privacidad. Se sentó en la vieja silla estirando su pierna y llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, uno de sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa. Quería removerse la sujeción pero no sabía siquiera si iba a poder llegar a su bota. Estaba agotada.

_“-¿Lena?-“_

Natalie descorría la entrada de la tienda con cuidado.

_“-Pasa. ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Nada… ¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí, es solo mi pierna.-“_

La chica se acercó, rodeando la mesa y agachándose. Tirando de las botas de Azul y dejándolas a un costado. Lena la observaba.

_“-Estoy bien, no tienes que hacerlo…-“_

_“-Pipes lo haría por ti ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-Bueno… sabes cómo es tu hermana, siempre pendiente de todo y todos.-“_

Natalie sonreía. Bien lo sabía ella.

_“-Puedo ayudarte con eso.-“_

Lena asintió, ayudándose en la chica para levantarse. Se quitó el cinturón y los pantalones de su uniforme. Nat aflojaba las tiras de la sujeción con cuidado. La quitó, encargándose también de la venda. Se quedó un momento observando la profunda cicatriz en su muslo.

_“-Tienes demasiadas heridas, Lena.-“_

La mujer volvía a meterse en sus pantalones, con trabajo. Caminó hacia el final de la tienda, bajando a su saco de dormir.

_“-No tantas. Mala suerte la mayoría.-“_

_“-No lo creo, no de las que sé, por lo menos… están sirviendo la cena. ¿Quieres?-“_

_“-No, creo que voy a dormir. Saca el brasero cuando salgas. ¿Puedes?-“_

Natalie asintió, acomodando las botas cerca de Lena. La miró una vez más. La mujer del refugio tenía su brazo sobre su cara. La chica distinguió la fuerza que Azul hacía con su mandíbula. Estaba claro que le dolía.

Nat se acercó al fuego. Varios milicianos comían. Uno de ellos le hizo lugar en uno de los troncos que habían arrimado a modo de asiento. Alguien le alcanzó un cazo de gachas calientes, lo tomó desganada. Tenía hambre y no había nada mejor.

_“-Carl, todavía no diste de comer a la mujer.-“_

_“-Bah… otra vez. No es mi turno. Deja de mandarme. Voy a ir cuando el capitán me envíe.-“_

Natalie se levantó.

_“-Yo puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué le llevo?-“_

_“-Lo único que hay. Llena ese cazo si ya terminaste.-“_

La chica asintió, metiendo un cucharon más de gachas sobre lo que le había sobrado y encaminándose hacia los brahmanes. 

 

La miliciana que cuidaba de Glory estaba adormecida contra un tocón. Nat levantó un poco la comida entre sus manos y la recluta asintió, ladeando la cabeza para indicarle que siguiese.

Habían apartado un lado de las ruinas de la casa para meter a los animales. La agente estaba en el suelo, apoyada sobre uno de los brahmanes, atada de pies y manos. Natalie se deshizo de sus armas y las apoyó contra la pared, lejos de su alcance. La chica no era tonta y sabía bien como se manejaban aquellas situaciones.

_“-La cena. ¿Comes?-“_

_“-Qué remedio. Los animales de tu milicia comen mejor. Esta pasta… es verdaderamente asquerosa.-“_

Nat no conocía demasiado a Glory pero los meses que Lena había pasado fuera, aquella mujer había estado en su casa más de una vez. No le había parecido desagradable. No tenía idea que es lo que había sucedido pero entendía que no podía ser bueno.

_“-¿Qué es lo que pasó entre tú y Lena, Glory?-“_

Natalie sabía que no tenía que estar allí y menos que menos, empezar una conversación con la agente. Era una prisionera y la chica sabía de sobra como debía actuar, pero tenía la curiosidad de su hermana mayor y no podía evitarlo.

_“-La General no soporta un poco de competencia.-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

Nat podía ver las cicatrices recientes en su cara.

_“-Que no me quiere cerca de Piper, de tu hermana.-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

_“-Bueno, tu hermana se acostó conmigo y después se arrepintió. Aparentemente fui un poco más brusca de lo que le gusta.-“_

La chica estaba de pie, mirándola. La mujer se sonreía, metiéndose una cucharada llena de gachas en la boca. Tragó.

_“-¿Por qué me miras así?-“_

_“-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo hiciste eso con Piper?-“_

_“-¿Eso? No lo sé, no llevo la cuenta. Fue cuando salvamos  a tu General y a sus soldaditos en el Castillo.-“_

Natalie se quedó en silencio, retrocediendo. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Cait sobre el muro. Su cabeza intentaba unir los cabos sueltos.

_“-Fuiste tú.-“_

Glory levantó la mirada, riendo.

_“-¿Fui yo?-“_

_“-La que la lastimó.-“_

Nat recordó las marcas en el cuerpo de su hermana. El día que intento tocarla en la tina. Lo asustada que Piper estaba. Su llanto.

_“-¿Y tú que sabes? Anda… ya me cansé de hablar. Te agradezco la compañía pero voy a dormir un rato.-“_

La chica se giró, caminando hacia la pared. Tomó su escopeta, liberando el seguro y recargando. La agente se levantó, hasta donde las ataduras la dejaban. Algunos de los animales se movían, molestos.

_“-Natalie, deja eso antes de que te hagas daño.-“_

Nat se giró, levantando el arma y apuntando al pecho de la mujer.

_“-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?-“_

_“-Nada que ella no quisiera. Al menos, no en principio. Esa es una buena lección, ves. No empieces lo que sabes que no puedes terminar.-“_

La menor de las Wright movió el cañón del arma hacia arriba, disparando. Varios brahmanes se levantaron, sobresaltados, intentando salir de allí. La agente trataba de calmar al animal al que seguía encadenada.

_“-¡Dios! Tú estás más loca que tu General, eh. Baja eso. ¿Qué mierda haces?-“_

La miliciana de guardia estaba ya a metros, su arma en sus manos, mirando la situación. Natalie giró un poco la cabeza, sin mover el cañón de su escopeta, que seguía apuntando al pecho de Glory.

_“-Fuera.-“_

 Varios milicianos más se unían. Nat no tardó en distinguir el sonido de las botas de Lena entre la multitud.

_“-Natalie baja el arma.-“_

Azul se acercaba a ella. Pudo ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la chica. Tomó la escopeta de sus manos en cuanto acortó la distancia, con cuidado. Glory largó una risa socarrona. Lena se giró en un instante, descargando la culata de la escopeta su cara. La herida en su rostro volvió a abrirse. La agente cayó al suelo, entre las patas del brahmán, insultando al aire y tomándose la herida con sus dos manos atadas.

La General de los Minutemen poco tardó en sacar a su hija de allí, casi arrastrándola hacia fuera. Una mirada bastó para que Gob se adelantase, haciéndose cargo de aquella situación. Lena se internó con la pequeña Wright en su tienda.

_“-Siéntate.-“_

Azul señalaba la única silla en la tienda. Nat obedeció.

_“-¿Qué hacías allí?-“_

_“-Dándole de comer.-“_

_“-Tenías órdenes precisas. Glory estaba fuera de tu límite. Lo sabías.-“_

_“-Nadie quería hacerlo.-“_

_“-¡No me contestes si no pregunto!-“_

La General golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado. Nat se sobresaltó.

_“-Desobedeces una orden. Hablas con un prisionero. Disparas un arma en el campamento atrayendo quién sabe cuánta atención. Debería enviarte de vuelta a Diamond City con la primera caravana que cruzásemos.-“_

La chica agachó la cabeza. Sus lágrimas eran más visibles.

_“-De qué hablaste. ¿Qué te dijo?-“_

_“-Que se acostó con Piper.-“_

Lena cerró su ojo. Se detuvo un segundo. Se encaminó con violencia hacia la entrada de la tienda pero se frenó justo antes de salir, dando media vuelta e intentando controlar su respiración. Se acercó a la mesa, despacio. Quedándose de pie justo frente a Nat. Apoyó sus dos manos en los bordes de la mesa, inclinándose.

_“-Natalie. Sabes que tu hermana no me haría algo así. Sabes cómo es Piper. Glory, es solo una mente perdida.-“_

_“-Fue cuando rodearon el Castillo. Vi las marcas. Vi como estaba Piper. La lastimó. Cait me dijo que alguien le había hecho daño y que por eso mi hermana estaba así. Estuvo semanas durmiendo. Y meses asustada… Deja de tratarme como si fuese idiota, dime la verdad.-“_

Azul la escuchaba con atención, reprimiendo el impulso asesino que le quemaba en el estómago. Estaba a punto de salir a degollar a la agente.

_“-Natalie… Yo… es Piper quién debería hablar contigo de estas cosas. Sé que no eres tonta, lo sé. Sé que entiendes mucho más de lo que me gustaría que entendieses…-“_

_“-Solo dime qué le hizo. Dímelo.-“_

Lena bajó la cabeza. No estaba segura de si tenía que decir aquello.

_“-Glory… La obligó… Nat. Tu hermana no quiso nada de aquello.-“_

_“-¿Estás diciendo que esa mujer… la violó?-“_

Lena cerraba los puños alrededor de la mesa. No podía levantar la mirada.

_“-Sí.-“_

El silencio tardó en desaparecer. Natalie miraba hacia el suelo, apretando los dientes. Lena la observaba.

_“-Y la tienes viva… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la matas?-“_

_“-Porque soy la General de los Minutemen y no puedo asesinar a alguien de esa forma.-“_

_“-Has matado antes. Muchas veces. A muchas personas. ¿Y ahora no vas a matarla a ella?-“_

_“-Créeme que quisiera hacerlo. Pero nadie debería poder decidir sobre la vida de nadie, Natalie. Esa es la forma en la que somos mejores que Glory. La venganza no es justicia.-“_

_“-¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? Si eres tan cobarde, yo puedo hacerlo.-“_

_“-Natalie no hables así. No sabes lo que dices. No es lo mismo disparar tu arma contra quienes te atacan que matar a alguien a sangre fría. Además… tu hermana es la primera en oponerse a que la matásemos…-“_

Natalie se levantó con violencia, tirando la silla hacia atrás e inclinándose sobre la mesa. Enfrentándose a la mujer.

_“-Piper es demasiado buena para donde vivimos. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Y esa hija de puta, evidentemente también. O la matas tú o juro que lo hago yo.-“_

Lena la observaba. Los ojos de la chica estaban encendidos. No la reconocía.

_“-Nat… Deja de jurar. Primero. Segundo, tienes mucho que aprender. ¿Quieres ser miliciana? Porque nosotros no actuamos como saqueadores, no somos la escoria del yermo. No asesinamos a sangre fría. ¿Lo entiendes?-“_

La chica no le corría la mirada.

_“-Dudo que tú no lo hayas hecho.-“_

_“-Si alguna vez hice algo que no tenía que hacer, pesa sobre mi conciencia, Nat. Y no es fácil vivir con pesos imposibles de sostener. No quiero que seas como yo. Quiero que seas mil veces mejor y puedes serlo.-“_

Lena rodeaba la mesa, acercándose a la chica que se erguía y daba algunos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose. Azul la alcanzó, abrazándola. Nat se resistía, empujándola con fuerzas e insultándola. La General no la soltaba. Sintió como la chica al fin se rendía, llorando entre sus brazos. La apretó con fuerzas, besando su cabeza.

_“-Todo está bien, Nat. Estamos bien. Piper está bien.-“_

Nat no dejaba de llorar. La chica se abrazaba a Lena con desesperación. Azul sentía como su cabeza latía. Iba a tomar todo de sí para no terminar cometiendo una locura en el corto camino que les quedaba hasta el Castillo.

 


	11. La General por los pasillos.

 

Lena cerraba el capote que llevaba encima de su abrigo. Sobre el muro, el viento helado casi cortaba la piel. Los guardias se reemplazaban cada pocas horas y apenas si se separaban de los barriles de fuego, las pobres protecciones de madera apenas servían de reparo. Azul no recordaba una tormenta como aquella. Los caminos estaban tapados de nieve y las caravanas ya no podían transitarlos. Gob estaba a su costado, cubriéndose como podía con una capa desgastada.

_“-¿Crees que va a ser así todo el invierno? Este año llegó demasiado pronto y con demasiada violencia… aún no termina noviembre. Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero me gustaría tener un meteorólogo cerca ahora.-“_

“-¿ _Meteo… qué_?-“

_“-Nada, no importa. De todos modos, estoy segura que hubiese pronosticado sol para esta semana.-“_

_“-¿De qué hablas, Lena?-“_

_“-Nada, Gob. ¿El ingeniero?-“_

_“-Bueno, al muchacho de seguro le pone contento cada vez que le llamas así.-“_

_“-Sabe. Lee. Y lo hace bien. No quedan muchas universidades dispuestas a firmarle un diploma.-“_

_“-Hoy estás… en otro tiempo. En fin. Sloan está en la armería, metido en esos… planos.-“_

_“-Cambia la guardia otra vez, se están helando. Voy a reunirme con él.-“_

Lena bajó las escaleras, internándose en los corredores. El Castillo era helado y salvando las pocas estancias en las que habían colocado estufas, la temperatura dentro del fuerte era casi igual de imposible de soportar que  en el exterior.

Ronnie se encontraba junto al miliciano, dentro de la armería, los dos levantaron la mirada de la mesa en cuanto la General entró.

_“-Comandante. ¿Qué le parece parecen los planos?-“_

La mujer saludo a Lena con una sonrisa trabajosa.

_“-General… el chico parece que entiende. Aunque vamos a necesitar madera. Mucha madera.-“_

Sloan seguía firme, saludando a la General.

_“-Está bien. Descansa. Muéstrame que tienes allí.-“_

_“-General… Un muelle… como los de su época es casi imposible de construir, no al menos con lo que disponemos por ahora. Pero puedo ofrecerle otra solución…-“_

_“-Te escucho.-“_

_“-Si lo construyésemos de este lado, podemos aprovechar la bahía como rompeolas natural y podríamos… construir un muelle flotante. Yo… tengo una idea. Si la madera se trabaja bien y la encastramos para darle cierta movilidad. No tendríamos problema. El muelle no podría extenderse demasiado pero si lo suficiente para recibir barcos medianos.-“_

_“-Que son los únicos de los que probablemente vamos a disponer. ¿Lo tienes en papel? ¿Puedes darme algo para que lo estudie? Necesito también que calcules los materiales.-“_

_“-Sí, señora. Lo tengo. Puedo entregárselo mañana mismo, solo me quedan detalles.-“_

_“-Bien. Hazlo. Gracias, Sloan.-“_

Ronnie volvió a inclinarse sobre los planos y el muchacho retomó la conversación que estaba teniendo con la Comandante antes de la llegada de Lena, que dejaba la armería, caminando hacia corredor con calma, a pesar del frío. Golpeó antes de entrar en la habitación de Natalie. La chica, para su sorpresa, leía.

_“-Nat… ¿Te decidiste a terminar el libro?-“_

_“-No tengo muchas más opciones ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-No, es cierto. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica de tiro hoy?-“_

_“-Bien Lena, estuvo bien. ¿Pasa algo?-“_

_“-No, solo quería verte.-“_

La chica soltaba el libro y se acomodaba en la cama, sentándose.

_“-¿Cuándo volvemos a casa?-“_

_“-¿Tienes ganas? En cuanto la tormenta nos dé un respiro, supongo.-“_

_“-Sí, quiero ver a Piper.-“_

_“-Nat…-“_

_“-Ya sé. Piper está bien y todo eso que dices.-“_

_“-Sí, todo eso que digo... Escucha, cariño. Algo así, lo que te conté… lo que le sucedió a tu hermana…-“_

Lena perdía la voz. Natalie la observaba, sorprendida.

_“-¿Lena?-“_

_“-Lo siento, dame un momento.-“_

_“-No es tu culpa. No estabas allí. Si hubieses estado lo habrías evitado, siempre lo haces…-“_

La chica se acercaba. Nunca había visto a Lena en ese estado. La General asentía, en silencio. Sus dos manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. El llanto se le acumulaba en la garganta y no pudo más que dejarlo salir. Nat la observaba, arrodillada a su costado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Azul sintió como la chica se colgaba de su cuello, apretándola. La abrazó, apoyándose en su hombro, intentando contenerse.

_“-Lo siento, Nat…-“_

_“-Está bien, Lena. Piper ya está mejor… y la atrapaste. No va a volver a hacerle daño… a nadie.-“_

Lena asentía, sin dejar de abrazarla.

_“-Lo siento… pronto vamos a estar en casa otra vez…-“_

La mujer del refugio acariciaba la cabeza de Natalie con afecto. Se levantó, secando sus lágrimas y tomando aire.

_“-Sigue con eso, una vez que te pones, no quiero distraerte.-“_

Nat le mostró una sonrisa no muy convencida. Lena tenía su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Lo apretó, antes de girarse y dejar la habitación. La chica necesitó bastante tiempo para recuperar la concentración que acababa de perder.

 

La General caminaba los corredores del Castillo a paso lento. Los meses en Diamond City, cerca de Piper, no le habían dado demasiado tiempo para perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando no había estado llorando a Shaun, había estado pendiente de la reportera, de intentar estar para ella, ayudarla a salir del agujero al que Glory la había arrastrado. Y sobre todo eso, los asuntos de la ciudad tampoco le dejaban demasiado tiempo.

Llevaban una semana en el Castillo y la tormenta poco les dejaba hacer más que mantener el fuerte corriendo. Las patrullas estaban estacionadas hasta nuevo aviso y cualquier proyecto de construcción en ese clima era imposible. Lena tenía tiempo libre, por primera vez en meses, y estaba deseando que se terminase.

Gob estaba sentado cerca de uno de los braseros en el corredor. Escribía. En cuanto la vio acercarse, se apuró a esconder la libreta, metiéndola en su pechera.

_“-¿Qué escribes?-“_

Lena le sonreía, divertida. No era usual ver al necrófago siendo tímido.

_“-Bueno… es… una especie de diario, supongo.-“_

_“-¿Diario? ¿De viaje?-“_

_“-No precisamente… Solo… Esto puede sonar raro. Es sobre ti.-“_

La General lo observó, en silencio, esperando a que el hombre terminase de explicarse.

_“-Bueno… yo… es uno de mis placeres secretos. Escribir. Y… creo que alguien debería… documentar todo esto. Lo que haces. Lo que hiciste. La forma en que los Minutemen están cambiando la Commonwealth…-“_

Lena lo miraba. Lo que le faltaba para sentirse en la América independentista. Un biógrafo.

_“-¿Eres una especie de historiador, Gob?-“_

El necrófago soltó la carcajada.

_“-Bueno, sí, supongo que sí. Ey… todo esto, podría ser un comienzo, ya sabes. Todo el rollo de reconstruir la humanidad y eso… Quizás en un par de siglos la gente hable de ti.-“_

Ahora era Lena la que se reía con ganas, imaginándose en un libro de historia. Al final, todos eran hombres, simples hombres y mujeres. Se imaginó a los padres fundadores riendo junto a sus biógrafos por los pasillos de algún fuerte a medio terminar. Intentando resolver los problemas cotidianos, los asuntos del día a día. Donde almacenamos el grano. Como calentamos las habitaciones. Cuantos uniformes necesitamos para el próximo año.

_“-¿Lena?-“_

_“-Lo siento… ¿Vas a dejar que lo lea?-“_

_“-Bueno… cuando tenga algo mejor que un triste borrador… siempre puedes ayudarme.-“_

_“-¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo?-“_

_“-Tengo muchas preguntas… y también puedes… pedirle a algunas personas que hablen conmigo… con tu permiso sería mucho más fácil.-“_

_“-¿No crees que si yo les pido que hablen de mí solo van a contarte las mejores partes?-“_

_“-Estás subestimando mis capacidades como entrevistador, General.-“_

Azul le sonrió. No podía hacer daño un poco de literatura. Incluso, si el necrófago resultaba ser buen narrador, podía favorecer a los ánimos de las tropas, nunca estaba de más.

_“-Escribe, Gob. Pero no te olvides que la pluma es más poderosa que la espada.-“_

El necrófago no tardó en tomar su libreta nuevamente y volver a la escritura. Lena se alejaba, pensando si Gob conocería aquella frase o iba a tener que aclararle de quién era. No quería pasar a la posteridad cometiendo plagio.

 

Piper bajó la caja sobre uno de los bancos de la capilla. El Pastor Clemens se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.

_“-No es mucho, pero está en buen estado. Ni Nat ni Mía usan esa ropa ya, crecen rápido…-“_

_“-Gracias, Piper. Estos fríos… nada alcanza para entrar en calor.-“_

El pastor era también el director del pequeño orfanato en la ciudad. El mismo lo había abierto, habilitando parte del reducido edificio para resguardar al puñado de huérfanos que vagaba por las calles de Diamond City.

_“-¿La General?-“_

_“-En el Castillo aún. Con esta tormenta, dudo que puedan salir de allí.-“_

_“-Mmm. Mi abuelo hablaba de las tormentas blancas cuando yo no levantaba un palmo del suelo. Mi padre solía callarlo. Supongo que de esto se trataba.-“_

_“-Supongo… Estaría bien que solo sea algo extraordinario. Estos fríos… -“_

_“-Sí, la gente en el yermo no debe estar pasándola tan bien como dentro de los muros.-“_

La reportera asintió, con una sonrisa triste. Se despidió del pastor y volvió a Home Plate apurada, metiendo la nariz en su bufanda. Se sacudió apresurada antes de atravesar la puerta.

_“-Mama-“_

La voz del niño era apagada. Se había levantado algo desganado.

Cait y Curie estaban parando allí. En Publick Occurrences solo disponían de la cocina para calentarse y no era del todo eficiente. Home Plate era fácil de mantener caliente, Lena se había encargado de eso, instalando un par de estufas en la casa y aislando todo lo que había podido el lugar. Se notaba.

Piper levantó al niño en brazos. El chico se quejó. La reportera apoyó sus labios en la frente del pequeño.

_“-Curie… ¿Puedes? Creo que está levantando fiebre.-“_

La joven doctora se acomodó en el sofá, estirando los brazos. Yahto se dejó, tirándose sobre el pecho de Curie.

_“-Sí… Parece. Pero solo una línea, Piper. ¿Se despertó así?-“_

_“-Sí, esta caído desde esta mañana.-“_

Cait revolvía la olla, atentamente vigilada por Albóndiga. Apoyó el cucharón y se acercó a las mujeres, que miraban al niño.

_“-¿Está todo bien?-“_

_“-Es Yahto… tiene algo de fiebre. Trae mi bolso, Cait… ¿Puedes?-“_

La pelirroja asintió. Las dos mujeres estaban ocupando el cuarto de Nat. Piper había insistido en dejarles su habitación pero se habían negado rotundamente.

Curie metió el sensor con cuidado en el oído del pequeño que seguía recostado sobre su pecho. Estaba ya en los treinta y ocho grados. La chica lo auscultó con cuidado. Yahto no se resistía, era evidente que no se sentía bien.

_“-Puede ser un resfrío Piper. Vamos a darle un antitérmico y esperar un poco.-“_

_“-¿Debería abrigarlo?-“_

_“-No, está bien así y la temperatura aquí es perfecta. La fiebre no siempre es mala. Es solo una respuesta natural del cuerpo. Vamos a ver qué es lo que tiene el pequeño. Démosle unas horas.-“_

Curie acariciaba el cabello oscuro del niño, que tenía sus ojos abiertos, mirando hacia Piper. La reportera estaba sentada en el sofá libre, con cara de preocupación. Cait volvió a la cocina, apagando el fuego y probando el caldo. Sirvió la sopa en varios cuencos. Mía tomó el suyo, sentándose en la mesa. La pelirroja apoyó el de Curie sobre la mesa de café, junto a ella y estiró el que le quedaba ofreciéndoselo a Piper.

_“-No… gracias.-“_

_“-Come, chica. Que estés en ayunas no ayuda al niño en nada. Anda.-“_

Piper levantó la mirada, sonriéndole. Tomó la sopa que Cait le alcanzaba. La pelirroja no tardó nada en servirse su parte y sentarse junto a la reportera.

_“-Debe ser el frío de los mil demonios que hace. El chico va a estar bien, es lo que pasa. Los niños siempre andan enfermándose. ¿Verdad?-“_

Cait hablaba con Curie, que asentía con suavidad sin dejar de acariciar al niño sobre su pecho. Albóndiga se había tirado entre los pies de Piper, algo molesto porque nada de aquella olla gigante había ido a parar a su plato.

Yahto tosió y las tres mujeres lo miraron. La reportera solo llegó a terminar la mitad de su sopa, dejándola sobre la mesa y levantando al niño en brazos para que Curie pudiese comer.

_“-Agua mama-“_

La chica buscó el biberón del niño, llenándolo con agua de de flor y acercándoselo a la boca. Yahto se prendió con ganas. Piper lo hamacaba con suavidad.

_“-Voy a acostarme un rato con él…-“_

La reportera no levantó la mirada, subió las escaleras a su habitación con el chico en brazos que apenas se movía.

Cait se acercó a Curie. La chica había terminado de comer y había vuelto a recostarse sobre el sofá, no llevaba un buen día, los mareos eran fuertes y sus náuseas no mucho mejor. La pelirroja apoyó su brazo al otro lado de la cintura de la chica.

_“-¿Yahto está bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Probablemente sea un resfriado. Es normal que Piper se preocupe. Es muy chiquito aún.-“_

La alta mujer asentía. Besó a Curie con tranquilidad.

_“-¿Tú estás bien? ¿Mareada aún?-“_

_“-Un poco, pero estoy bien, deja de preocuparte tanto.-“_

_“-¿Qué dices? No me preocupo, solo me encargo.-“_

_“-¿Te encargas?-“_

_“-Sí. De que estés bien. De que estén bien.-“_

La pelirroja sonreía, su mano se deslizaba hacia el vientre de Curie.

_“-De todas las formas que me imaginé que ibas a reaccionar, creo que esta se me pasó por completo. El comportamiento humano es muy difícil de prever a veces.-“_

_“-¿Y cómo creías que iba a reaccionar?-“_

_“-No así. Quiero decir… Pareces tan… dura para los demás. Conmigo eres tan diferente, Cait. Y ahora, mucho más. Me gusta. Se siente bien.-“_

_“-Bueno, no lo desparrames, quieres, o voy a tener que ponerte en línea.-“_

_“-¿Ponerme en línea?-“_

Cait apretó las caderas de la chica con ganas, dejándole una mueca subida. Curie se reía.

 

Azul ayudaba a los reclutas a aislar el cobertizo. Los pocos animales que dormían en el Castillo no estaban acostumbrados a aquellos fríos y no podían permitirse perderlos. Nat trabajaba a su par. La menor de las Wright, a esas alturas, sabía bien cómo manejar un martillo. Levantaban una pared para cerrar el costado abierto y aislaban el techo con una madera liviana. No era mucho, pero iba a alcanzar.

El olor de aquel lugar siempre le hacía recordar la granja en la que había crecido. Su padre. Se preguntó si habían sufrido cuando las bombas cayeron. Si la habían buscado. Lena había sentido miles de veces ya la culpa por haber dejado a todos los que conocía, pero en aquel momento, solo había podido pensar en Shaun y sabía que de todos, sus padres, sus hermanos, jamás la hubiesen culpado. Quizás, algún día, volviese a casa. Solo para ver que había quedado. Por ahora, apenas soportaba el pensamiento.

_“-Natalie, estás a cargo. No estén demasiado aquí fuera. Trabajen un par de horas más. Prefiero que termines antes la pared… voy a estar en mi recámara.-“_

Nat asintió, frenando por un segundo lo que estaba haciendo para ver marchar a Lena hacia el corredor, con su característico paso. Se quedó viéndola hasta que Azul desapareció de su vista. La mujer no parecía del todo ella. No tardó en volver al trabajo y apurar a los milicianos que la ayudaban. No les faltaba mucho, podían terminarlo antes de quedarse sin luz, y si el cansancio la acompañaba, quizás dormirse pronto, antes de quedar estancada en pensamientos que ya no quería tener.

 


	12. Su nombre por ti.

Lena preparaba su costal. Al fin, la tormenta había amainado y aunque la nieve tapaba los caminos, necesitaba volver. Un mensaje para ella había sonado en la voz de Travis. Su hijo estaba enfermo. Fiebres. Si Piper la llamaba, no era bueno.

Pensaba viajar ligero. Había analizado la posibilidad de dejar a Natalie en el Castillo y volver por su cuenta, pero no le parecía justo. La chica había pasado por suficiente esas dos últimas semanas y necesitaba ver a su hermana. Iba a llevar a dos de sus mejores milicianos con ella, y a Gob. Si no tardaban mucho más en salir, y apuraban el paso, quizás, podían llegar pronto a Diamond City. Si no había problemas por el camino.

Ya había dejado a Ronnie todas las indicaciones posibles sobre Glory. A la Comandante le había quedado bien claro lo peligrosa que la agente era y Lena estaba segura de que iba a tenerla vigilada cada hora del día. Además, era prácticamente imposible escapar de los calabozos del fuerte. Azul pensaba dejar que esa mujer se pudriese allí abajo, por el resto de su vida.

No atrasaron más la salida. Apenas amanecía y la General, junto a su hija y sus hombres, volvían a Diamond City con la nieve hasta las rodillas.

 

Piper bañaba al niño que no dejaba de llorar, en la cocina. Había sido una semana muy difícil. El chico había parecido mejorar tan solo unos días atrás, pero no había tardado en recaer y nada le bajaba la fiebre, los antitérmicos apenas funcionaban y los baños solo mantenían la temperatura a raya.

Curie había analizado una muestra de sangre del pequeño y no terminaba de encontrar el problema, pero estaba claro que algo no iba del todo bien. Se acercó al niño, prestando atención al nuevo sarpullido que el chico tenía en la piel de su barriga.

_“-¿No encuentras que es?-“_

_“-Vamos a tomar un poco más de sangre. Estoy pensando que puede ser algún tipo de infección.-“_

La reportera asintió, envolviendo al pequeño en una toalla y apretándolo a su pecho. Yahto se calmaba, atrapando el pelo de su madre entre sus dedos.

Una llave giró y la puerta de Home Plate se abrió. Piper levantó la mirada, ansiosa. Azul estaba allí, sacudiéndose las botas. Natalie justo detrás. Las dos se veían agotadas. Cait se acercó, ayudándolas a descargarse. Lena se removió el capote y su abrigo, apresurada.

_“-¿Qué le sucede?-“_

No había saludos esta vez, Lena podía notar la preocupación aguda en el rostro de Piper. 

_“-Tengo las manos heladas, no quiero tocarlo…-“_

La reportera asintió.

_“-guga lana-“_

Azul sintió como el nudo en su garganta cortaba el paso del aire. Rodeó a la chica para encontrar los ojos cansados del niño, que apenas la miraba.

_“-Hola, tú. ¿Te sientes mal, cariño? Ya va a pasar…-“_

Nat terminaba de sacudirse en la entrada. Colgó sus armas y su bandolera a la pared y se quitó su abrigo. Desanudaba las tiras de cuero con lentitud, sin levantar la mirada.

Lena volvió de la estufa hacia Piper, tomando al niño en sus brazos. El pequeño se dormía.

_“-¿Estás cansada, Nat?-“_

Piper se acercó a su hermana con una sonrisa triste, no se quitaba la preocupación de encima ni por un instante, pero al menos, lo intentaba.

_“-Un poco. Necesito una ducha y dormir.-“_

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

La chica de la gorra leía a las personas con facilidad y cuando se trataba de su hermana, poco podía permanecer oculto.

_“-Sí, Pipes. Estoy bien. ¿Tú?-“_

_“-¿Yo?-“_

_“-Sí, tú. ¿O solo tú puedes preguntar por los demás?-“_

Piper abrió su boca para contestar. Frunció el ceño, mirando a la muchacha. Algo no estaba bien allí.

_“-Estoy bien, Natalie. Solo preocupada, por Yahto. Pero estoy bien. Ve, date una ducha, yo me encargo de todo esto.-“_

La reportera señalaba el equipaje de su hermana y las partes del uniforme que ya se había quitado.

Natalie se adelantó hacia Piper. La chica, había crecido y ya la alcanzaba en altura. Parecía que iba a ser más alta que su hermana mayor.

La muchacha abrazó a la reportera por su cintura, de golpe. Piper se sorprendió, más por el gesto pero también, al darse cuenta de la fuerza que Nat tenía. Su hermana pequeña, que ya nada le quedaba para seguir sosteniendo aquel mote, la tenía atrapada contra su pecho, rodeándola por la cintura y uno de sus brazos, presionando fuerte sobre su espalda. Piper tardó varios segundos en devolver aquel abrazo. Cuando por fin, Nat la liberó, buscó la mirada de su hermana menor. Sus ojos, estaban nublados. La chica no dijo una palabra y se escapó por el pasillo, encerrándose en el baño.

Piper no era la única desconcertada allí. Tanto Cait y Curie, como Mía también, las tres miraban hacia la reportera sin entender que era lo que había pasado. La chica de la gorra no pasó por alto el hecho de que Lena no se mostraba demasiado sorprendida. Intentó quitarle seriedad al asunto y comenzó a cargar el equipaje hacia la habitación.

_“-Eh, chica, deja que te de una mano.-“_

_“-Cait, no. No puedes aún. Quédate allí. Déjame a mí.-“_

Curie se levantaba, cortándole el paso a la pelirroja.

_“-¿Eh? Tú menos, chica ¿Que te crees que soy? Sí que puedo...-“_

La chica de cabello corto ponía los ojos en blanco, Cait la miraba. Las dos estaban de pie, enfrentadas.

_“-No necesito ayuda para mover esto, ustedes dos, dejen el concurso de pestañeo para otro momento.-“_

Lena le sonreía a su novia, que cargaba ya la mochila de Nat y su uniforme. La de Azul, ni pensaba intentarlo. Podía verse la chatarra que colgaba de las tiras de cuero, a los costados, algo que solía hacer cuando se quedaba sin lugar dentro de su costal.

 

La mujer del refugio siguió a Piper por el corredor, metiéndose en la habitación de Nat, detrás de la reportera. Estaba claro que la reportera ya había llegado a la conclusión de que algo sucedía con su hermana, le había tomado menos de cinco minutos, y Azul prefería someterse al inevitable interrogatorio de manera voluntaria.

_“-¿Qué sucedió?-“_

_“-Glory.-“_

Piper se giró con violencia.

_“-¿Glory, qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Natalie?-“_

_“-Tranquila, nada le pasó a Nat. Solo, una de la noches, me desobedeció, le sirvió la comida, le hizo preguntas sobre ti.-“_

_“-¿Dejaste que Natalie estuviese a solas con esa mujer?-“_

Lena tomaba la cabeza del niño con su mano, apretándolo despacio contra su hombro.

_“-Cariño, cálmate. Está dormido. Siéntate.-“_

_“-No quiero sentarme. Termina de hablar.-“_

_“-Para cuando llegué, Natalie apuntaba a Glory con su escopeta. Le contó… lo que te hizo… su versión al menos. Nat, ató los cabos sueltos. Yo… tuve que terminar de explicárselo, Piper. No estaba bien, tu hermana. No se lo tomó bien.-“_

_“-¡Claro que no, Lena! Tiene quince años… soy su hermana mayor y hasta que te conoció, lo único que tenía en la vida. Por algo siempre intento ocultarle este tipo de cosas…-“_

Piper bajaba la cabeza, negando. Azul podía notar el temblor en sus manos.

_“-Piper… lo siento. Solo… Natalie es inteligente, muy. La chica sabía de sobra que algo te ocurría. Todos estos meses… el día que entró a la habitación… el día que estabas en la tina.-“_

La mirada de la reportera se levantó.

_“-¿De qué hablas?-“_

_“-En el Castillo, Piper. Tú, esos primeros días no fueron buenos. Natalie vio las marcas en tu cuerpo. Intentó tocarte y tú… todo acababa de pasar.-“_

La chica de la gorra se sentó sobre la cama. Lena la siguió, acomodando a Yahto en su brazo y apoyando una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de la reportera.

_“-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle ahora?-“_

_“-La verdad, Piper. Ya lo sabe. Solo necesita que hables con ella.-“_

_“-No sé si puedo hablar con ella sobre eso. No sé si quiero hablarlo con nadie…-“_

Piper contenía las lágrimas. Lena la rodeó, trayéndola hacia ella.

_“-No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, Piper. No…-“_

_“-Me duele más por ti, por ella, que por mí. No quiero que piensen más en eso. No quiero que me vean así ni que se sientan así. Solo quiero… que lo olvidemos de una vez.-“_

_“-Piper, cariño. Lo que sientes es normal, pero hablarlo ayuda, a sanar. Ey… somos tu familia. Nadie va a mirarte diferente. Yo no lo hago…-“_

_“-¿No?-“_

_“-No. No lo hago. Para mí, eres la misma de siempre. La reportera molesta y metida de la que me enamoré perdidamente.-“_

Piper hizo una mueca, tirándose contra la mujer y empujando contra su hombro.

_“-Mama-“_

_“-¿Qué, corazón?-“_

Yahto se levantaba del hombro de Lena y se estiraba hacia la chica que no tardó en recibirlo.

_“-Está ardiendo otra vez, Azul. Acabo de bañarlo…-“_

Lena observaba al pequeño. Apoyó su mano sobre la frente sudada del niño.

_“-Vamos. Que Curie lo revise otra vez. Tranquila, va a estar bien.-“_

 

Curie había tomado una segunda muestra de sangre del niño que no había dejado de llorar. Piper había subido a su habitación con él, para intentar que Yahto durmiese un poco.

_“-Voy ahora a la clínica, va a tomarme un tiempo analizar esto. Toma, si la temperatura sigue subiendo, dale uno. En cuanto termine allí, no tardo en volver.-“_

Cait se abrigaba, cerca de la puerta.

_“-No necesitas acompañarme, Cait. Solo va a tomar unas horas.-“_

La pelirroja le señaló el abrigo a la chica.

_“-No tengo nada que hacer aquí… Vamos. Mientras antes salimos, antes volvemos.-“_

Curie negó rápido con la cabeza pero el gesto enseguida se transformó en una sonrisa hacia la alta mujer que ya salía por la puerta.

_“-Nat, Cait y Curie están ocupando tu habitación. ¿Pueden arreglarse las dos en la otra?-“_

Mía asintió.

_“-Sí, Lena. No importa.-“_

Azul subió las escaleras hacia Piper y hacia su niño. La reportera lo tenía en la cama y estaba recostada junto a él, observándolo. La habitación estaba en penumbras. Lena dejó sus botas al costado de la puerta, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido y se metió bajo las mantas junto a ellos.

_“-Azul…-“_

La voz de la chica apenas se escuchaba.

_“-Dime…-“_

_“-Nunca te conté esto antes. No sé por qué. De alguna forma, me llenaba de tristeza…-“_

Lena movía el fino cabello del niño de su frente. El crio respiraba con algo de dificultad, estaba congestionado. Se quedó en silencio, esperando a que la chica terminase de soltar lo que iba a decirle.

_“-Laurel… su madre. Fue quien eligió su nombre. Lo sabes… la parte que no te dije, es que lo nombró por ti.-“_

_“-¿Por mí? ¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

_“-Bueno… sabes que… ella y yo, éramos amigas. O al menos, todo lo cercanas que se puede ser en tan corto tiempo y yo… le hablaba de ti. Tú, para ella, eras mi Azul.-“_

Lena se sonrió. El nombre que Piper le había dado le gustaba mucho más que el suyo. Era el nombre que prefería en aquel mundo.

_“-Nick y tú… las sacaron de allí. Ella siempre hablaba de eso. Más de una vez… y Yahto… no me preguntes de dónde viene, nunca llegó a decírmelo, lo que sí sé, es el significado de su nombre.-“_

Piper acariciaba la barriga del niño con cuidado. Sus ojos verdes se levantaron buscando la oscura mirada de Lena.

_“-Quiere decir azul.-“_

Lena bajó la vista al niño.

_“-Sé que tú… no eres una persona muy… espiritual, Lena.-“_

Piper se lo decía con una sonrisa. Más de una vez, en sus charlas de almohada, Azul había dejado bastante claro hasta qué punto se sentía alejada de cualquier tipo de misticismo.

_“-Pero cuando lo miro... Cuando pienso en la forma en que llegó a nosotras, me cuesta un poco creer que todo sea una gran casualidad.-“_

La mano de Lena alcanzó la mejilla de Piper. La chica la tomó, moviendo sus labios hasta el centro de su palma  y dejándole un beso. Azul pasó su pulgar por las pecas de su cara.

_“-Va a estar bien. Curie va a resolverlo. No tengas miedo.-“_

_“-No lo puedo evitar. Es tan… chiquito. Ni siquiera puede decirnos que es lo que siente.-“_

_“-Creo que la mayor parte de las veces, se hace entender bastante bien.-“_

 

Curie se levantó del microscopio con media sonrisa. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y movió el cuello hacia los costados. Cait jugaba con un tubo de ensayo, balanceándose en una silla en el rincón de la habitación.

_“-¿Qué tienes?-“_

_“-Nada. ¿Por qué?-“_

_“-Mueves la cabeza y te tomas la espalda.-“_

La chica giró la silla, quedando de frente a Cait.

_“-Cait, no puedes seguir preocupándote así por mí. No puedes vivir pendiente de cada movimiento que haga durante los próximos seis meses.-“_

_“-¿No son seis y medio?-“_

_“-Bueno, no se puede predecir con tanta exactitud estando tan lejos en el tiempo… pero ese no es el punto. Necesitas calmarte. Estoy bien. Todo está bien.-“_

_“-Estoy calmada.-“_

Curie se giró nuevamente a la mesa.

_“-Creo que sé que tiene el niño. Es un… virus. Enterovirus. No es grave. Podría haberlo sido pero esta cepa no parece ser particularmente complicada…-“_

_“-Ajá. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?-“_

_“-Sí. Necesito algunas horas más para sintetizar el antibiótico correcto. Lo que tenemos no va a servirle. Pero sí. ¿Quieres ir a darle las buenas noticias a Piper?-“_

_“-No si no vienes conmigo.-“_

La chica volvió a girar la silla, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

_“-Cait. Ve a avisarles. Tómalo como una prueba. No puedes estar seis meses persiguiéndome.-“_

_“-¿Te molesto, chica?-“_

Curie se levantó, acercándose a ella y subiendo a sus piernas, dejando las suyas caer a cada costado de la alta mujer. Cait levantó una ceja, tomando a la chica de su cintura y bajando, arrimándola contra ella.

_“-¿Curie?-“_

_“-No me molestas… nunca. Es solo que… no es tan fácil concentrarme en este tipo de asuntos cuando te tengo todo el tiempo cerca.-“_

_“-Mmm. Bueno. Es cierto, tener que estar todo el tiempo con esto delante y sin poder ponerme las manos encima no puede ser fácil.-“_

La pelirroja le sonreía, bromeando con ella.

_“-¿Quién dijo que no podía ponerte las manos encima?-“_

_“-Bueno, chica. Si lo tuyo es con público y esas cosas… no sé, tendríamos que hablarlo un poco antes.-“_

Curie enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de la mujer, riendo y besándola, todo a la vez.

_“-Ve. Dile a Piper que estoy allí en una hora o dos.-“_

_“-Pero vuelvo por ti…-“_

_“-No, ve. Puedo cruzar el mercado sin mi guardia privada.-“_

Cait frunció el ceño pero un segundo beso, mucho más largo que el primero, la convenció.

_“-Bien. Abrígate cuando salgas de aquí. La porquería blanca no sigue cayendo pero todo está congelado.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Vine contigo, Cait.-“_

_“-Sí, claro.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego dejaba la habitación, no demasiado convencida. Curie esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta de la clínica cerrarse. Poco a poco.

 

 


	13. Rutinas fugaces.

Piper miraba al niño jugar sobre la alfombra. Su risa y el color en sus mejillas. Curie, otra vez, lo había solucionado. Tenían suerte de contar con ella.

El invierno seguía siendo crudo y aunque habían tenido una leve nevada hacía unos días atrás, nada se comparaba a la tormenta anterior.

Lena se había ocupado, junto a Nat, de instalar una estufa en Publick Occurrences y Cait y Curie habían vuelto.

Piper volvió la mirada a su libreta. Trabajaba en un nuevo artículo pero le costaba concentrarse. Estaba dispersa.

_“-Ey… Hola.-“_

_“-lanalana-“_

_“-Sí, tú también. ¿Estás mejor, eh? Sí…-“_

Lena revolvió el cabello del chico que estiraba un juguete hacia ella. Albóndiga entraba tras la mujer del refugio, sacudiéndose y apurándose a su rincón favorito.

_“-Bien, creo que estoy solucionando todo ya. Si la suerte me acompaña y nada explota en la próxima semana, voy a salir hacia Sanctuary.-“_

Azul se sentó junto a la chica, espiando por sobre su hombro, intentando ver que escribía. Piper cerró la libreta.

_“-¿No estás poniéndote subversiva otra vez contra tu adorable novia? ¿No?-“_

_“-No. Y si lo estuviese, no te lo diría. Libertad de prensa y todo eso ¿Recuerdas?-“_

_“-¿Algo así como Iglesia y Estado?-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Nada. Déjalo. Piper, voy a llevar a Natalie conmigo otra vez… ¿Vas a hablar con ella antes de que nos vayamos? Está triste. Se le nota en la mirada.-“_

_“-Lo sé. No quiero hablar de eso ahora, por favor.-“_

_“-Está bien. Solo digo. Puede que tardemos un tiempo en volver.-“_

_“-Debería ir, llevo meses sin moverme, está empezando a picarme.-“_

Lena la observó con cuidado. Cuando Piper se ponía así, generalmente terminaba metida en algún problema, y casi siempre, cuando ella estaba lejos.

_“-Pipes. Por favor. No te metas en líos mientras estoy lejos. Por favor. Yahto no puede viajar con este frío. No podemos dejarlo con Curie y Cait.-“_

_“-Curie no tiene problema en cuidarlo, ya me lo dijo varias veces. Eres tú la que no quieres llevarme. Parece que ahora soy la querida de la General y a eso tengo que limitarme, ni siquiera puedo escribir…-“_

La reportera soltó la libreta, arrojándola sobre la mesa de café, detrás su bolígrafo plateado. Lena la miraba.

_“-Ey… Pipes… ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que estabas bien con esto. Querías parar ¿Recuerdas? Esas fueron tus palabras. Que necesitabas que todo frenase. Si no estás cómoda…-“_

_“-Lo siento… no es eso… es solo. ¿Puedo ir contigo a Sanctuary?-“_

_“-Sí. Claro que sí. Si es lo que quieres. Me encanta viajar contigo y es invierno, no es bueno dormir sola.-“_

_“-¿Duermes sola cuando te vas sin mí?-“_

La reportera se tiraba sobre ella, buscándola.

_“-Bueno, sí, casi siempre…-“_

Lena saltó hacia atrás. Piper le atrapaba el cuello con los dientes, mordiendo con suficiente fuerza como para que la General lo sintiese.

_“-¡Pipes! Es una broma… Tú empezaste. ¡Quieta!-“_

Yahto se acercaba con un cubo de madera, amenazante, buscando la cabeza de Lena.

_“-Tú, bodoque. Baja el arma. Necesitas refuerzos ¿Eh reportera?-“_

Azul luchaba contra la chica, intentando evitar sus mordidas y a la vez, esquivando al niño que defendía a Piper con coraje.

_“-Puedo con ustedes dos y varios más. Si se rinden ahora, prometo no tomar represalias…-“_

_“-Estás demasiado confiada en tus habilidades, General. Pero olvidas que sales con una diez años menor.-“_

_“-Y eso era todo lo que tenías que decir.-“_

Azul tardó apenas un instante en girar a la reportera y meterla bajo su cuerpo. Piper reía, intentando quitarse de encima a Lena. El golpe del cubo de madera sobre la cabeza de Azul sonó hueco.

_“-¡Yahto! ¡No!-“_

Piper miraba al chico que estaba a punto de lanzar el segundo golpe contra Lena.

_“-¡No se pega! Deja eso. ¡Que lo dejes!-“_

Azul se incorporaba, rascándose la cabeza e intentando no reírse mientras Piper retaba al chico.

_“-guga lana a mama-“_

_“-Nada. Dame eso, si no sabes jugar, me lo quedo.-“_

El pequeño tardó poco en llorar en cuanto Piper le quitó el juguete. Lena lo vio antes de que sucediese. Como el corazón de la reportera se estrujaba y estaba a punto de flaquear.

_“-Piper…-“_

La chica giró la cabeza un segundo, con cara de pena.

_“-Míralo. No le salen las lágrimas. Te tiene el tiempo tomado, cariño.-“_

Piper volvió a Yahto. Se quedó en silencio. Azul casi no aguantaba la risa. Sabía bien que su novia se había dado cuenta hasta que punto Yahto hacía con ella lo que se le antojaba.

 

McDonough dormitaba, su cabeza apoyada en la mesa metálica, el único mueble en la habitación si no contaba la incómoda silla en la que estaba sentado. El zumbido del fluorescente no se le quitaba de la cabeza. No tenía idea cuantas horas llevaba allí.

La puerta se abrió.

_“-M7-62. Esta asignado a retención. Tiene un último informe pendiente.-“_

_“-¡No pueden enviarme a retención! Tengo información que puede servirles. Pase años arriesgando el pellejo para convertir Diamond City en lo que es hoy. Y todo para beneficio del Instituto… -“_

_“-M7-62 su misión a finalizado, por favor, de parte del último informe.-“_

_“-Tengo información sobre un sintético fugado. G5-19. Es buena información. Quiero que me aseguren que no van a enviarme a retención. Quiero… quiero que me asignen como cazador. Creo que merezco el ascenso.-“_

El hombre de bata blanca y negra tomaba notas. Ajustó sus gafas y levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia McDonough.

_“-Localización del sintético.-“_

_“-Está en Diamond City. O estaba hasta la última vez.-“_

_“-¿Algo más que reportar?-“_

_“-Está embarazada.-“_

El agente de retención sabía bien que aquello era imposible. Los sintéticos con el metabolismo avanzado y capaces de replicar cualquier función humana eran tan solo prototipos aún y ninguno había sido enviado a la superficie.

_“-Pueden no creerme. Es… la chica es un genio. Hasta donde pude averiguar, se sometió durante meses a una terapia hormonal. Si no están convencidos, envíen alguna de sus copias, reemplacen a alguien. No lo sé. No miento.-“_

_“-Bien.-“_

Fue todo lo que el hombre de bata respondió, girándose y atravesando la puerta. McDonough dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos. Solo le quedaba esperar.

 

Lena sentía sus dedos destrozados. Abrazaba con fuerzas a la chica, por la cintura. La apoyaba en su espalda. El olor de la tierra húmeda se le metía hondo. Apretaba su cara contra el perfil de Piper, el frío de su piel la desgarraba. Azul le cantaba, todo lo mal que sabía hacerlo, esperando hacerla reír. Solo quería que alguien comenzase a tirar la tierra sobre ella.

Piper despertó.

La mujer desnuda que dormía a su lado lloraba. Se estiró, encendiendo la luz a su costado y girándose sobre su pecho.

_“-Ey… Azul.-“_

Lena la llamaba. Dormida.

_“-Ey. Despierta.-“_

La reportera era todo lo suave que podía. La tenía de la cintura, inclinándose sobre ella y empujándola despacio.

_“-Lena… cariño.-“_

Azul abrió su ojo. Asustada. Su mano se levantó con urgencia hasta la mejilla de la chica. Piper sintió la caricia y la angustia en su voz.

_“-Piper.-“_

_“-Sí. ¿A quién más esperabas aquí?-“_

Una mueca se dibujo en los labios de la mujer, que soltaba el aire.

_“-¿Qué soñabas?-“_

_“-Nada… ¿Qué hora es?-“_

_“-Yo no soy la del pipboy.-“_

Lena estiró su brazo, apretando los botones de su computador. No eran aún las cuatro de la mañana.

_“-Siento haberte despertado.-“_

_“-No digas tonterías. ¿Qué soñabas?-“_

_“-Deja de entrevistarme de madrugada.-“_

Piper la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, metiéndola aún más bajo su cuerpo.

_“-Me llamabas. Tengo derecho a saber.-“_

_“-Solo… soñaba… con el día que te enterré. Que la enterré.-“_

La reportera subía su mano, pasando por el vientre de Lena, por entre sus pechos, subiendo por su mentón y tomándole la cara.

_“-Estoy aquí.-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

Piper la besó, hasta que se quedó sin aire. Se trepó a su cuerpo con ganas, metiéndose entre las piernas de la mujer, bajando una de sus manos a sus caderas. Se separó un momento, Lena le sonreía.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Nada, estás… ¿Intentando consolarme?-“_

_“-¿Funciona?-“_

_“-Bastante.-“_

La chica bajó al cuello de la mujer, mordiendo con suavidad, pasando su lengua, separando sus piernas y apretándose contra Lena.

_“-Ya no vamos a seguir durmiendo…-“_

Azul lo decía en un susurro, estirando las palabras cada vez que Piper le atrapaba la carne con sus dientes. Cada vez que sentía como su mano comenzaba a buscarla.

_“-No… no vamos a seguir durmiendo.-“_

Lena se aferró a su espalda. Su piel estaba caliente.

 

Natalie y Mía estaban sentadas a la mesa. Piper terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Las dos chicas la miraban con cara de situación. Lena bajaba las escaleras, junto a Yahto. Su uniforme estaba impecable. Su cabello, atado. Aun mantenía su costado derecho rapado y dejaba que el flequillo le cayese sobre la cicatriz.

La chica de la gorra desvió la mirada hacia Azul. Le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Lena se reía. La reportera se había levantado de buen humor… a las casi cuatro de la mañana, y allí seguían.

_“-No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir a ese circo.-“_

_“-Natalie, es importante para Lena. La gente tiene que verla, tiene que conocerla, confiar en ella. Es importante para la ciudad.-“_

_“-Como si alguna vez le hubiésemos importado a la ciudad.-“_

Piper suspiró.

_“-Eso no viene al caso, Nat. No haces las cosas esperando algo a cambio. Vamos, no tarden en comer. Voy a cambiarme.-“_

La reportera dejó los platos sobre la mesa y se encaminó hacia la habitación, frenando solo para besar al pequeño que aún dormitaba entre los brazos de Azul.

Lena acomodó a Yahto en su silla y le acercó la papilla. Dejó la cuchara cerca del chico y se sentó a desayunar. Nat se reía de los esfuerzos del pequeño por gobernar el cubierto. Al final, como cada mañana, el chico se rindió y hundió los dedos en la papilla, comiendo con ganas.

Piper bajaba ya. En cuanto vio el desastre que Yahto había hecho le dirigió a Lena una mirada furiosa. La mujer del refugio le sonrió y no tardó en girarse, desviando cualquier posible conversación sobre el suceso.

_“-Pregunta, Mía. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Sanctuary o prefieres quedarte con Cait y Curie?-“_

_“-¿Cómo es que a ella siempre le preguntan?-“_

Natalie se había levantado especialmente molesta aquella mañana y lo estaba haciendo notar.

_“-Nat, primero, Mía siempre se comporta racionalmente… y segundo, ella sigue estudiando. Quizás necesite seguir en la clínica.-“_

La chica se levantó, dejando el plato en el fregadero con desgana y metiéndose a su habitación a terminar de prepararse.

_“-Prefiero ir con ustedes.-“_

_“-Perfecto, solo tenemos una miliciana trabajando en la clínica y apenas comenzó la formación. Estaba buscando a quien enviar pero si vienes conmigo, el tiempo que estemos, puedes encargarte.-“_

_“-¿Encargarme?-“_

_“-No te preocupes, estoy buscando a alguien, pero mientras… No hay mucho trabajo allí. Nada complicado, Mía.-“_

La chica asintió, algo asustada. Todavía no se sentía segura como para tomar las decisiones.

_“-Bien, supongo que no nos queda más remedio. Mejor que vayamos a mostrarnos a la capilla del Pastor. La General y su familia tipo del post apocalipsis. Si tan solo quedase alguno de mis vecinos para poder presumirlo…-“_

La reportera le levantó una ceja con seriedad. A veces, el humor negro de Lena se desbocaba.

 

Curie se levantaba la camiseta frente al espejo sobre la cómoda. Se miraba de perfil. Sabía que no a todas las mujeres se les notaba tan pronto, pero en ella ya era visible. Bastante visible. Cait se quedó en el hueco de la escalera, observando a la chica. Ella también lo notaba.

La pelirroja terminó de subir. Curie comenzó a bajar su camiseta en cuanto la vio, sonriéndole, pero Cait se apuró a abrazarla por detrás, apoyando sus dos manos sobre el vientre de la chica.

_“-Estás embarazada…-“_

_“-Sí… Ya lo sabes.-“_

_“-Pero se ve. Mira. Justo allí. Puedo verlo.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego señalaba el espejo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes. Curie se hizo a un costado, mirándola.

_“-Sí… lo veo.-“_

_“-Vamos a tener un bebé…-“_

Curie se giró, mirándola a los ojos. Cait estaba en silencio.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

La mujer asentía. Bajaba otra vez sus ojos claros hacia la barriga de Curie que apenas comenzaba a salirle.

_“-Sí. Es solo… No lo sé. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para sacarla de aquí?-“_

_“-¿De aquí?-“_

_“-De todo esta mierda, Curie. De lo que hay fuera de los muros. De todo… No quiero que viva aquí…-“_

_“-¿Dónde quieres que viva?-“_

_“-Joder, en un lugar seguro.-“_

Curie tomó las manos de Cait entre las suyas, calmándola.

_“-Nosotras vamos a hacerlo seguro para ella, Cait. Nada va a pasarle. Vamos a estar bien. -“_

Cait asintió, no del todo convencida. Abrazó a la chica, estrujándola contra su pecho y apoyando su mentón sobre su corto pelo. Sus ojos verdes perdidos en la nada. Tenía miedo, pero era un miedo diferente. Tenía miedo de lo que todavía no llegaba. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo al futuro.

 


	14. Visitas nocturnas.

Garvey estaba ya en la ciudad. La temperatura había levantado un poco y parecía que iban a poder viajar con comodidad. Lena seguía preguntándose qué habría sido aquella tormenta. Ya había pasado tres inviernos y este era el primero en que veía nieve caer. Y en noviembre. No sería bueno si el tiempo comenzase a cambiar también. La vida en el yermo era demasiado precaria para muchos todavía como para además, volver a los crudos inviernos bostonianos.

_“-Bien, Preston. Dudo que volvamos en semanas. Por lo menos hasta después de las navidades. Si me necesitas con urgencia, Travis siempre puede enviarme el mensaje.-“_

Estaban los dos en la oficina. Garvey se servía un trago y caminaba hacia la ventana, mirando la ciudad.

_“-General… Lena. Si vamos a quedarnos definitivamente en Diamond City, necesitamos un lugar para que las tropas puedan descansar. Llevamos medio año ya.-“_

_“-Las oficinas de seguridad. La parte del estacionamiento también. Camas y lo demás. De todas formas los nuestros ya duermen allí y si el Capitán se queja…-“_

_“-Puedo manejar a ese hombre. No te preocupes.-“_

Lena asintió. Se sirvió una medida del whisky que Preston acababa de dejar fuera del mueble.

_“-Toma, las llaves de Home Plate.-“_

Azul las dejó sobre el escritorio.

_“-¿Necesitas que haga algo allí?-“_

_“-Que duermas como corresponde. Voy a tardar en volver.-“_

_“-No. Voy a dormir en el local de Vadim. Estoy bien allí.-“_

_“-Preston, es una orden.-“_

El Coronel la miró con pena, asintiendo al final.

 

Natalie limpiaba su rifle con dedicación sobre la mesa de la cocina. Piper la observaba por encima del libro que estaba leyendo. No pasaban muchos momentos a solas últimamente y cuando lo hacían, el silencio era incómodo. Algo que entre las hermanas, nunca antes había pasado.

_“-Yo no sabría cómo hacerlo…-“_

Nat levantó la mirada. Piper había bajado el libro, con una sonrisa.

_“-Bueno… tú no sueles usar este tipo de armas. Seguro sabes bien como encargarte de tu diez milímetros.-“_

_“-No creas, la mitad de las veces lo hace Lena por mí. Sé cómo hacerlo… pero me aburre bastante.-“_

_“-Yo no lo hago por diversión, es por necesidad. No quiero que mi rifle me falle cuando lo necesite.-“_

_“-Natalie, si fueses así con todo…-“_

La chica levantó la esquina de su boca durante un segundo, y volvió a su rifle, terminando de armarlo.

La reportera intentaba adivinar el ánimo de su hermana. Estaba claro que había tristeza en sus ojos oscuros. No sabía bien como comenzar a hablar.

_“-Está bien, Piper. Si no quieres hablar conmigo. Siempre dices que no deberíamos tener secretos entre nosotras… pero supongo que eso cuenta solo de mi lado.-“_

Natalie no había levantado su cabeza del rifle. Terminaba de lustrar la madera de la culata sin mirar a su hermana.

_“-Nat… No es eso. Confío en ti como en nadie en el mundo. -“_

La mirada de la chica se clavo en los ojos de Piper.

_“-¿Entonces por qué no me contaste lo que te había pasado?-“_

La chica de la gorra rodeaba la mesa, sentándose en la silla más cercana a su hermana menor. Apoyó su mano sobre la rodilla de Nat, mirándola a los ojos.

_“-Es… difícil para mí hablar de eso, Natalie. Me… pone mal. Me cuesta. Todavía me duele demasiado como para sacarlo y la idea de hacerles mal a ustedes lo hace peor…-“_

_“-¿Hacernos mal a nosotros?-“_

Piper agachó la cabeza y tomo aire. No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa. Sentía como su pulso se descontrolaba.

_“-Sí. No quiero que sientas lástima por mí.-“_

Nat se había girado, enfrentándose a su hermana. Piper sintió las manos firmes de la chica tomando sus hombros, irguiéndola.

_“-Piper, soy yo. Nunca sentiría algo así por ti. ¿Qué dices? Solo quiero que estés bien. Quiero ayudarte. Quiero estar contigo y protegerte, como tú lo hiciste por mí durante toda mi vida. Ahora yo también puedo hacerlo.-“_

La reportera acariciaba el rostro de su hermana. Le parecía que había crecido de golpe y se daba cuenta de que había crecido bien. Se encontraba en ella y también, veía a Lena allí. Justo en ese instante, había mucho de Azul en su forma de hablar.

Piper se apretó contra su pecho. Natalie la rodeó, con fuerzas. Aquello se sentía bien. La reportera sabía que no iba a dejar de verla como su pequeña hermana nunca, que toda su vida iba a intentar protegerla. Costase lo que costase. Pero quizás, solo de tanto en tanto, podía sentirse bien dejar que la chica la cuidase, la protegiese. Además, si Natalie había tomado algo de Azul, era esa actitud. Y bien sabía ella lo mucho que esa mujer necesitaba sentirse útil. Era bastante probable que Nat se sintiese mejor con solo poder ayudarla.

 

Lena entró a Home Plate. Piper no se separó del todo de su hermana, su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro. Nat seguía sosteniéndola con uno de sus brazos, girándose un poco hacia la puerta de entrada.

_“-¿Acabo de interrumpir un momento fraternal?-“_

Albóndiga la saludaba con ganas. Azul bajaba su brazo, acariciándolo, sin dejar de observar a las hermanas Wright.

_“-Por una vez que no soy yo la que entra y las encuentra en sus momentos cursis.-“_

Natalie lo decía con una sonrisa. Lena pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos. Las hermanas habían hablado, eso estaba claro. Al fin.

_“-Bien, es justo. ¿Tenemos todo listo? Mañana temprano salimos. Voy a llevar a Gob y a uno de mis milicianos. Creo que vamos a estar bien. ¿Piper?-“_

_“-Sí… Mía va a encargarse de Yahto por el camino, sé que no hace mucha diferencia, pero todavía recuerdo como disparar.-“_

_“-Deja de hacerte la humilde, Pipes. Me has salvado el trasero más de una vez…-“_

La chica de la gorra le sonreía. Era cierto, no llegaba a tener la habilidad de Lena con un arma, pero Piper podía defenderse más que bien allí fuera.

 

Todos en Home Plate se habían ido temprano a la cama. Pensaban salir esa misma mañana, al amanecer. Lena se apretaba a la espalda de Piper, su nariz escondida entre los cabellos oscuros de la chica.

_“-Azul… Hay alguien abajo…-“_

La mujer del refugio se despertó sobresaltada. La voz de la reportera sonaba asustada.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Alguien, Lena. Hay alguien abajo.-“_

Lena prestó atención. Pudo escuchar los gruñidos de Albóndiga, seguramente encerrado en la habitación de Nat. Azul se giro a su mesa, tomando su revólver. Piper se levantaba, con la diez milímetros en su mano.

La General se acercó a la puerta apurada, levantando una mano hacia la reportera para que se quedase detrás de ella. Abrió en silencio y caminó hacia el hueco de la escalera, espiando. Alguien caminaba por el salón.

Lena levantó el revólver y bajó los escalones apresurada.

_“-Quieto.-“_

Una sombra se giró, las manos en alto. Piper buscaba las luces. En cuanto las dio, Azul reconoció al hombre que tenía delante. Era Deacon. Se abalanzó sobre él, tomándolo de los pliegues de su armadura y empujándolo hacia el sofá. El agente cayó sentado sobre el sillón, sin bajar sus manos.

_“-Cálmate, Lena. Vengo en son de paz.-“_

_“-¿Te metes en mi casa de madrugada, armado, en silencio, en son de paz?-“_

Nat estaba ya en el pasillo, su rifle entre sus manos. Albóndiga poco había tardado en pararse junto a Lena, gruñendo amenazante al intruso.

_“-Eh… Perrito. Lena, solo vengo a advertirlas. No quería que nadie notase mi presencia, ya sabes, el rollo de agente súper secreto y eso… Me quitas al perro ¿Por favor?-“_

_“-Albóndiga, sentado. ¿A advertirnos qué?-“_

_“-Bueno, información por información. Sabemos que tienes a Glory. ¿En el Castillo quizás? Desdémona estaría encantada si lograse recuperar a su mejor agente… según ella. No me valoran.-“_

_“-Deja el show, Deacon. No pienso darles a Glory, va a pudrirse en el agujero en que la tiré. Puedes decirle eso a tu jefa. Y puedes decirle que si vuelve a enviar a uno de sus agentes en mitad de la noche, no voy a volver a ser tan hospitalaria.-“_

El agente carraspeó. Piper se adelantaba, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro tieso de Lena.

_“-Azul… déjalo que hable. Sí, Deacon. Glory está en el Castillo. Y si Desdémona quiere saber por qué, dile que puede hablar conmigo al respecto.-“_

La General dedico una mirada furiosa a su novia. Deacon observaba a la reportera.

_“-Bien. Al menos me llevo algo para decirle. Es Curie. El Instituto sabe que está embarazada y van a intentar extraerla hoy mismo. Probablemente envíen a uno de sus agentes. Quizás ya esté dentro de la ciudad.-“_

Lena bajaba el revólver.

_“-¿Cómo mierda sabes todo eso? ¿Van a atreverse a atacar Diamond City?-“_

_“-Ey… es mi trabajo, me subestimas, General. McDonough… de alguna forma lo sabía. No creo que ataquen la ciudad… no necesitan hacerlo, son más, como decirlo, sutiles en sus secuestros.-“_

Azul retrocedió.

_“-Vete. No vuelvas a entrar así a mi casa. La próxima vez, voy a disparar antes de empezar a preguntar.-“_

El agente dedicó una sonrisa a la reportera, levantando sus hombros. Poco tardó en salir.

_“-Piper, junta todo. Salen hacia Sanctuary ahora mismo. Apúrate. Voy a Publick Occurrences. Natalie, quédate con Albóndiga justo aquí, no dejes de mirar esa puerta.-“_

La chica asintió. Lena subía por sus botas. No tardó en cambiarse y salir al frío de la calle.

 

Cait se levantó sobresaltada en cuanto escuchó los golpes en su puerta. Eran rápidos aunque no demasiado fuertes.

_“-Quédate, Curie.-“_

La alta mujer tomó su bate de debajo de la cama, bajando apresurada. Apenas abrió la puerta. En cuanto reconoció a Lena, la pelirroja liberó su respiración, haciéndola pasar.

_“-Que mierda, Lena. Si Piper ya te pateó el trasero podías esperar en lo de Vadim hasta que amaneciera al menos. Anda, entra.-“_

_“-Gracias, Cait. Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo y tu hospitalidad.-“_

Azul soltó la broma pero su tono no la acompañaba. La mujer de cabellos de fuego notó el revólver en su mano. El machete en su cintura. La forma en que Lena revisaba con su mirada todo el salón.

_“-¿Dónde está Curie?-“_

_“-¿Dónde mierda va a estar? Son las tres de la mañana, está durmiendo. Como lo estaba yo. ¿Vas a decir qué coño te pasa?-“_

Lena se adelantó, quedando a centímetros de la mujer que casi le sacaba media cabeza.

_“-El Instituto sabe que Curie está embarazada. Saben que está aquí y van a intentar recuperarla.-“_

La pelirroja apenas se movió. El cambio en su actitud era imperceptible pero Azul la conocía lo suficiente como para notar la preocupación desesperante que acababa de encenderse en sus claros ojos.

_“-Piper está preparando todo. Van a Sanctuary, tienes que ir con ella, llevar a Curie. No van a buscarla allí, no todavía. Voy a enviar más patrullas. Si es necesario, podemos movernos al Castillo, Cait, escucha…-“_

Lena ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, mirándola con intensidad.

_“-Necesito que pienses con frialdad. Nada va a pasar si actuamos con inteligencia. ¿Lo entiendes? Vas a salir ahora mismo, yo voy a esperar aquí algunos días más. Tratemos de hacerlo sin que nos vean. Si el Instituto realmente tiene planeado venir por Curie, quiero atraparlos, a quienes sean que envíen.-“_

_“-¿Por qué la quieren, Lena?-“_

_“-Sabes por qué. Los sintéticos no deberían poder reproducirse, Cait. No para ellos. Lo que Curie hizo, estoy segura que quieren saber cómo. Y… no de la mejor manera. No vamos a dejar que la toquen.-“_

Curie bajaba las escaleras, terminando de abotonar su camisa.

_“-¿Qué toquen a quién?-“_

Cait se giró, caminando hacia la chica.

_“-Curie, junta tus cosas. Tenemos que salir hacia Sanctuary. Sube. Mete mi ropa también.-“_

_“-¿Qué sucede, Cait? ¿A quién no van a dejar que la toquen?-“_

_“-Sube, dije. Hazlo. Ahora.-“_

La chica la miró. Cait jamás le hablaba de esa forma. No en ese tono, no con el miedo que podía notar en su mirada. Se guardó todas las preguntas que le llegaban y volvió a subir, sin apurarse demasiado.

_“-Voy por Piper. Te encuentro en la compuerta. No bajes la guardia Cait.-“_

_“-Sabes que no es mi estilo.-“_

En cuanto Lena abandonó el edificio, la pelirroja tardó un momento en subir junto a Curie.

 

En Home Plate, todo estaba listo para el viaje. Piper no se tomó de la mejor forma la noticia de que Lena iba a quedarse atrás, pero otra vez, era la General de los Minutemen. Si el Instituto pensaba atacar la ciudad, Lena no podía abandonar Diamond City. Y la reportera lo sabía. Y también sabía que lo mejor era sacar a todos de allí.

Las despedidas fueron rápidas. La mujer del refugio acompañó a su familia hasta las compuertas de la ciudad, con toda la tensión en su cuerpo que era capaz de soportar. Los vio alejarse por la carretera, escoltados por Gob y un par de milicianos más. Faltaban horas para el amanecer, pero no quería arriesgarse. Era mejor así, que nadie los viese partir. No volvió a casa, en cambio, entró a Publick Occurrences. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, su revólver en una mano. No quedaba más que esperar.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Cuando te encuentro en ella.

Albóndiga abría la marcha, su hocico al ras del suelo. Cada poco, levantaba las orejas hacia el horizonte. Nat lo seguía, su rifle en sus brazos, su sombrero colgando en su espalda. La chica había copiado el paso seguro de Lena, y si bien era algo que no hacía conscientemente, Piper lo distinguía con facilidad.

La reportera cubría uno de los lados de la corta columna. Caminaba junto a Mía, que llevaba con trabajo a Yahto, pero no se quejaba. Sabía que era necesario que todos los que podían manejar un arma, estuviesen atentos al camino. El pequeño había llorado bastante pidiendo por su madre, pero al final, se había rendido y ahora dormitaba, apoyado sobre el hombro de su hermana.

Cait iba por detrás, tomando algunos metros de distancia. La pelirroja llevaba su escopeta en sus manos y su bate a la espalda. A pesar del frío, el sol había salido y el rojo de sus cabellos brillaba con fuerza. La mujer no había dicho una palabra desde que habían dejado Diamond City. Sus ojos revisaban los flancos con minuciosidad. Cada poco, se giraba, caminando hacia atrás, cerciorándose de que nadie los siguiese. Estaba preocupada, pero en la carretera, el miedo se había ido. Si alguien quería llegar a Curie, iban a tener que pasar por encima de ella, iban a tener que matarla. Y no pensaba darles el gusto.

Fue Nat la primera que los vio, bajando su rodilla al suelo y levantando su rifle. Piper entendió la seña que la chica hacía con su mano, igual que todos los que habían caminado el yermo junto a Lena, igual que sus milicianos. Gob dio la orden al instante, señalando el único lugar en el que podían resguardarse, las ruinas de una vieja estación. Cait se adelantó, tomando el brazo de Curie con prisa y haciendo una seña a Mía para que la siguiese.

La patrulla de supermutantes comenzó a disparar desde lejos, pero Natalie sabía que desde donde estaban, ninguno de aquellos brutos podía acertarles. Gob y los dos milicianos se movían ya hacia la estación. La menor de las Wright miraba de reojo hacia ellos, esperando a que todos se alejaran de la carretera. Albóndiga estaba a su costado, agazapado, no movía un pelo.

_“-¡Natalie, muévete! ¡Vamos!-“_

Piper miraba a la chica. Su pose. Su rifle estático sobre su hombro. Su rodilla al suelo, la forma en que todo su cuerpo se envolvía alrededor de su arma.

_“-Piper, tu primero. Están lejos aún.-“_

La reportera pensó en decir algo más, pero discutir en ese momento, solo les robaba tiempo. Se apresuró a salirse de la carretera, siguiendo a los demás hacia la estación. Natalie se levantó en cuanto Piper hizo los primeros metros, caminando con calma hacia atrás, sin quitar la vista de la patrulla que se acercaba.

Cait abrió la puerta de una fuerte patada, no estaba de humor ni había tiempo para trastear con las ganzúas. Entró haciendo ruido, esperando no encontrar demasiadas criaturas desagradables dentro. Solo un par de mutarachas salieron a su encuentro que no tardaron en caer bajo su bate. En cuanto se aseguró de que nada más quedaba allí, metió a Curie y a Mía, arrastrándolas hasta detrás de un viejo mostrador.

_“-Las dos aquí. Sin levantar las cabezas.-“_

La pelirroja volvía a su escopeta, saliendo otra vez.

Los milicianos se cubrían tras las viejas bombas de gasolina. Comenzaban a disparar sus armas. Gob estaba algo tirado hacia el flanco, apostado tras los restos de un viejo coche oxidado.

_“-¡Piper!-“_

La reportera se giró, su hermana le señalaba la pared de la estación. Otra vez, un gesto inconfundible. La chica de la gorra asintió, apoyándose contra el muro y atrapando la bota de Nat en cuanto se le acercó, impulsándola hacia el techo. Vio como su hermana atrapaba el saliente del techo. Como se levantaba con la fuerza de sus brazos y desaparecía. Por un momento, el pánico la alcanzó, solo un instante, hasta que su hermana apareció, mirándola desde arriba con una media sonrisa, estirando su brazo. Piper lo atrapó y sintió la facilidad con que Natalie la levantaba. No tenía tiempo de sorprenderse, pero pensaba hacerlo en cuanto todo aquello pasase.

_“-Márcamelos, Pipes. Es más rápido así.-“_

La reportera pocas veces lo había hecho, junto a Lena. Pero sabía cómo. Las dos hermanas Wright se acomodaron sobre el techo de la vieja estación. Nat se había ocupado de que la línea de fuego fuese perfecta. Apoyó el cañón de su rifle en el zócalo del techo, preparándose tras la mira.

Los brutos se dispersaban, intentando cubrirse de los disparos laser de los milicianos. Gob miró hacia la hija de la General. Ya conocía de sobra la puntería de la chica. Dio la orden a sus milicianos para que contuviesen a los supermutantes. Nat los necesitaba a tiro.

Piper buscó el blanco que le parecía más peligroso. El supermutante que gritaba las órdenes. Intentó calcular la distancia en la forma en que Lena le había enseñado. Sabía que no iba a hacerlo con demasiada precisión, pero tenía que servir.

_“-A tus tres, Nat. Unos doscientos metros. Saliendo de la línea de árboles.-“_

Vio el rifle de su hermana moverse apenas unos centímetros. Los dedos ágiles de la chica en la mira. Sintió como contenía por un segundo la respiración. El disparo dio en el estómago de la mole, que se tomaba el vientre con sus dos manos dando un alarido. Piper estaba a punto de girarse para decir algo pero escuchó como Nat recargaba su rifle y hacía un segundo disparo, esta vez, dando de lleno en la cabeza del supermutante, que caía al suelo para no volver a levantarse.

_“-Otro.-“_

Era lo suyo, pero la reportera no tenía palabras. Esa faceta de su hermana era completamente desconocida para ella y aunque sabía que Nat llevaba ya varios años entrenándose, no tenía idea hasta qué punto la chica dominaba esas cuestiones.

Se concentró. Marcó al siguiente supermutante y otra vez, su hermana no tardó en bajarlo con su rifle. Era Lena. Lo que Piper estaba viendo allí, era Azul. La misma forma de tomar su arma. Los mismos tiempos al disparar. La postura de su cuerpo, la concentración.

 

Los milicianos habían entendido ya que tenían a la tiradora sobre el techo y se esforzaban por mantener el fuego de contención, dejando que la chica los terminara.

Cait se apartaba hacia el flanco. El único de los supermutantes que no llevaba un arma de fuego se había apartado de sus compañeros e intentaba flanquear a los milicianos.

La alta mujer no tardó en alcanzarlo, descolgando su bate. La espalda aún le molestaba, podía sentirla, pero tenía suficiente adrenalina corriéndole en el cuerpo como para que un dolor como aquel la frenase.

El bruto levantaba un enorme tablón sobre su cabeza, Cait distinguió el brillo de la filosa hoja en la punta de la improvisada arma. Esperó a que el supermutante ya no pudiese frenar el golpe antes de esquivarlo, girando sobre su cintura y metiéndose a la espalda del grandote. Como era su costumbre con aquellas bestias, Cait buscaba las piernas.

Enterró a Hiya con violencia en la pantorrilla expuesta de la mole, que se volteaba, enfurecida. La pelirroja apenas llegó a correrse. Sintió el filo de la hoja abrirle la ropa de su brazo y llegarle hasta la carne. Estaba lenta, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin pelear.

Cait enterró su bota en la rodilla de la pierna herida del supermutante, empujando hacia fuera y obligándolo a caer al suelo. En cuanto lo tuvo al alcance, no dudo. Su bate destrozaba la cabeza del bruto sin piedad.

 

Piper escuchó el pitido a lo lejos. De la media docena de supermutantes, solo dos quedaban, y uno, estaba activando la minibomba que llevaba pegada a su brazo. La reportera lo vio comenzar a acortar distancia hacia ellos. Necesitaban frenarlo.

_“-¡Nat! A las cinco. Ciento cincuenta, desde las rocas-“_

Natalie levantaba su rifle y lo reacomodaba, apurándose sobre la mira y conteniendo el aire. En ese disparo, se tomó su tiempo.

El estallido los cegó a todos. La chica había volado la bomba en el brazo del supermutante y ahora se cubría su rostro con su sombrero, mirando hacia atrás, a su hermana, que se tapaba el rostro con su brazo.

En cuanto Piper pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con la oscura mirada de Natalie observándola. Una tímida sonrisa le escapaba de sus labios. La chica se levantaba, acomodándose su sombrero a la espalda y levantando su rifle sin dejar de mirarla. La reportera no reaccionaba aún. Nat se acercó, estirando su mano hacia ella.

_“-¿Te levantas o te quedas?-“_

_“-…me levanto.-“_

Los milicianos se acercaban a los supermutantes caídos, para rematarlos y rebuscar. Cait volvía a la estación.

Natalie descolgó a su hermana con seguridad, acercándola al suelo antes de soltarla. Bajó en apenas un instante, sacudiéndose el uniforme al caer y levantando la mirada hacia los ojos de Piper, que no dejaban de observarla.

Le sonrió.

_“-¿Pipes? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hirieron verdad?-“_

La reportera negaba con la cabeza.

_“-No, Natalie. No les diste mucho tiempo.-“_

La menor de las Wright bajó la cabeza. Eso también lo tenía de Lena. No saber cómo tomarse un cumplido.

El necrófago se acercaba.

_“-Bien, Natalie. Buena puntería chica. Apenas nos dejaste un par. Creo que podemos seguir, parece despejado.-“_

Curie y Mía salían de la estación. La chica de pelo corto se acercaba hacia Cait, mirando la herida en su brazo. La pelirroja se quitaba el abrigo con una sonrisa antes de que se lo pidiese. Sabía que hasta que no se dejase coser, Curie no iba a moverse de allí.

Gob y los milicianos se quedaron cuidando el perímetro. Mía había bajado a Yahto de sus brazos, teniéndolo de una mano y caminando con el sin separarse demasiado de la estación. Piper se sentó sobre el suelo, su espalda a la pared. Nat no tardó en unírsele.

_“-Natalie… ¿Cómo aprendiste a disparar así?-“_

_“-¿Así?-“_

“- _Tienes_ … _mucha puntería.-“_

_“-Lena… Lena puede ser muy… insistente con sus técnicas para enseñar.-“_

_“-¿Insistente?-“_

_“-Es perfeccionista. Está sobre cada detalle. Creo que es la mejor tiradora de toda la milicia. Todos lo saben, aunque a nadie le gusta mucho cuando toca práctica con ella.-“_

_“-¿No?-“_

_“-No, ya te lo dije… -“_

_“-Claro, claro. Es insistente. O lo que sea que quieres decir con eso.-“_

La reportera removió un paquete de gumdrops de uno de sus bolsillos tomando dos caramelos, llevándose uno a la boca y ofreciendo el segundo a su hermana.

_“-Gracias… Pensé que ibas a estar enojada.-“_

Piper miró hacia su hermana, que intentaba liberar el papel pegoteado del caramelo.

_“-¿Por qué iba a enojarme?-“_

_“-Por verme disparar. Sé que odias las armas. Y la violencia.-“_

_“-Nat… No. No es así… es decir, si odio la violencia y es cierto que no soy amante de las armas. Papá lo era… y ya sabes esa historia. Pero lo que hiciste recién, defendernos, ser tan valiente… en lo que te estás convirtiendo… Me siento orgullosa de ti, Natalie.-“_

La chica levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Piper entendió hasta que punto Nat había estado preocupada por eso, quizás durante años. La reportera se arrepintió en ese momento de no haber sido más comprensiva con todo aquello, pero le había costado un mundo siquiera aceptar que Azul comenzara a enseñarle. No había sido fácil.

_“-Lo siento… Nat… por no haber podido enseñarte, ni estar ahí para ti mientras aprendías. O hacerte creer que algo de todo esto estaba mal. Nunca quise hacerte sentir así.-“_

_“-Entonces… ¿Te parece bien? Estás… ¿Estás de acuerdo con que yo siga en la milicia?-“_

_“-Claro que sí, Nat. Es lo que tú quieres hacer. Nunca me opondría a eso. Y ahora que vi de lo que eres capaz… sé que este es tu lugar. Tienes… la habilidad de Lena para este tipo de cosas.-“_

La menor de las Wright dejó caer una sonrisa al suelo, negando con su cabeza.

_“-No diría tanto, Piper… pero voy a mejorar.-“_

Piper la abrazó, trayéndola hacia sí y estampándole un beso en la mejilla. Sintió como el calor de la chica subía hasta su cara y se apuró a liberar a su hermana menor. Después de todo, no quería avergonzarla delante de sus compañeros.

 

Lena había pasado un día entero esperando en Publick Occurrences pero nada había sucedido. Quizás, la información del Ferrocarril no era del todo acertada, pero estaba segura de que lo que Deacon le había dicho sobre Curie, era cierto. McDonough de alguna forma se había enterado.

Al menos, de todo eso, algo quedaba claro. El Instituto seguía teniendo informantes dentro del muro. No era algo que no se había imaginado ya, pero ahora tenía la certeza.

Entró a Home Plate, arrojando sus cosas sobre el sofá. Preston terminaba de cocinar. El Coronel acercaba dos platos a la mesa, sonriendo hacia Lena y tomando un par de cervezas de la nevera.

_“-Ey… -“_

_“-Lena… ¿Cenas?-“_

La mujer asintió, ocupando la silla frente al plato. Olía bien. Tomó la cerveza que Preston le alcanzaba.

_“-¿Crees que el Instituto puede animarse a atacarnos, Garvey?-“_

_“-Lo dudo. No abiertamente. Oye… Sé que no debería preguntar… ¿Pero es cierto lo de Curie? ¿Lo que dijiste sobre… embarazada? ¿De Cait?-“_

_“-Sí. No me preguntes como. Cromosomas y separaciones. Eso es todo lo que llegué a saber. Y que tengo que mantener a Curie lejos de los laboratorios, esa también sería una buena idea…-“_

_“-Ya lo creo… Envié hacia Sanctuary algunas de las patrullas que teníamos de ruta. El mensaje va a tardar algunos días en llegar al Castillo. No quería usar la radio para eso.-“_

_“-Hiciste bien. Escucha, voy a llevarme a Grace a Sanctuary. Sé que acaba de llegar, pero la necesito allí, por Curie.-“_

Preston daba un largo trago a su cerveza sin quitar la mirada de Lena.

_“-Claro… ¿Van a quedarse allí hasta que la chica de a luz?-“_

_“-No… no yo, al menos. No sé qué va a suceder. Quizás tenga que enviarlas al Castillo, pero si eso pasa, voy a enviarlas con Grace también.-“_

El Coronel asintió, cortando con algo de trabajo la carne de Yao guai. Se detuvo, apoyando sus cubiertos al costado de su plato y levantando la mirada hacia su General.

_“-Lena…-“_

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-Sabes… nunca te di las gracias.-“_

_“-¿Las gracias?-“_

_“-Sí. Por salvar mi vida.-“_

La mujer del refugio apoyó la bebida a un costado, mirando al hombre con curiosidad.

_“-¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

_“-Cuando nos encontramos… yo… yo estaba listo para morir. No me malinterpretes, no habría jalado el gatillo yo mismo pero… supongo que me habría tirado delante de las balas una y otra vez hasta que todo terminase al fin.-“_

Lena guardaba silencio, escuchándolo con atención.

_“-Después de lo que había sucedido en Quincy… los Minutemen… el mundo me parecía tan vacío y sin sentido… No veía el punto de seguir intentándolo.-“_

La mirada de Preston se nubló. El Coronel levantó su cerveza una vez más antes de seguir. Lena sabía que estaba intentando no quebrarse.

_“-Y entonces, llegaste. Y no tuviste problema alguno de ponerte al frente. De arriesgarte por extraños. Levantaste una milicia de la nada y nos hiciste grandes otra vez. Me diste un propósito. Se lo das a demasiada gente. Una razón para seguir…-“_

_“-Preston… ustedes también me salvaron a mí. De eso se trata ¿Verdad? De salvarnos mutuamente. Eres tú quien levantó a la milicia, no yo. Eras el último que quedaba en pie y decidiste dejar de serlo para comenzar otra vez, para ser el primero.-“_

_“-Míranos, a los dos aquí, tirándonos flores.-“_

_“-Tú empezaste, Garvey…-“_

Lena levantó la cerveza hacia su Coronel, que la imitó en el gesto.

Algunas cosas, había que decirlas.

 


	16. Aires de tormenta.

Cait bajó el costal a un costado de las escaleras que daban a la salida del bunker. Con una seña, Curie comenzó a bajar, vigilada por la atenta mirada de la pelirroja que no tardó en ponerle las manos alrededor de la cintura en cuanto pudo alcanzarla.

_“-Tiene que dolerte la espalda, Cait. Cargaste eso durante todo el viaje. Y la pelea…-“_

_“-Estoy bien.-“_

_“-Déjame revisarte. Solo es un momento.-“_

_“-Cuando nos metamos en la cama. Estoy muriendo de hambre. Incluso podría comer esa porquería que a Lena le gusta plantar.-“_

Curie removía del costal las tiras de carne seca que habían sobrado del viaje y las mutipapas asadas. Por alguna razón, a Cait le encantaban cuando estaban frías.

Las dos se sentaron en la diminuta mesa que Lena tenía allí. La chica de pelo corto miraba a su alrededor. El lugar no era muy espacioso pero estaba bien. Había muchos objetos curiosos apilados en los estantes que Lena tenía allí abajo.

_“-Entonces… Cait. ¿Vas a decirme que ocurre?-“_

La alta mujer levantó la mirada de su plato. Soltó la tira de carne que tenía entre sus dedos, limpiándose las manos con un paño seco y estirándolas hacia Curie, que no tardó en entender el gesto y las tomó entre las suyas.

_“-¿Bien?-“_

_“-No quiero que te asustes. Nada va a pasarte. Yo estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que nadie las toque, ni a ti, ni a ella. ¿Lo sabes?-“_

La chica había cambiado su gesto curioso por uno de preocupación. Que Cait estuviese siendo tan suave y dando tantas vueltas no eran bueno.

La pelirroja nunca había sido buena dando malas noticias, ni ningún tipo de noticias, así que, en vez de gastar el tiempo intentando encontrar la forma de decirlas, simplemente las soltó, esperando que no sonaran todo lo mal que sonaban en su cabeza.

_“-El Instituto sabe que estás embarazada y está intentando encontrarte.-“_

Curie se desprendió de una de sus manos, y sin pensarlo, la llevó hasta su vientre.

_“-Ey… dije que no voy a dejarlos. Nadie va a dejarlos. Estamos a salvo aquí.-“_

_“-Cait… No estamos a salvo en ningún lado… ellos… siempre encuentran la forma. Van a atraparme. Van a quitármela. Van a intentar borrarme la memoria. No voy a saber quién soy. Quien eres-“_

La chica estaba entrando en pánico.

Cait se levantó, arrodillándose a su costado, apoyando su pesada mano sobre la que Curie tenía en su vientre y tomando con la otra el rostro de la chica, fijándola en su mirada.

_“-Ey, ey… Curie… Mírame. Calma. Respira conmigo. Nadie va a tocarte. Ni a ti ni a ella. Estoy aquí. Si tenemos que movernos al otro lado del mundo, voy a cargarte hasta allí. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, nada va a pasarte.-“_

_“-No quiero irme de aquí… No quiero dejar a Lena ni a Piper. A Yahto. A nadie.-“_

_“-Lo sé, chica. No estamos en ese punto. No quiero que pienses en eso ni te pongas mal. No puede hacerte bien, Curie… por ella…-“_

La pelirroja presionaba con suavidad la mano que tenía sobre el vientre de Curie. La chica bajó la mirada, algunas lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos.

Cait se arrimó aún más, abrazándola. Curie se dejó caer sobre ella, escondiéndose entre su pelo. Lloraba con ganas. La alta mujer la abrazaba, en silencio. No había mucho más que pudiese decir.

 

Piper llevaba su equipaje a la habitación. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Azul, sin separarse apenas, se había acostumbrado a tenerla todo el tiempo cerca y eso hacía que la extrañase aún más.

Como siempre que llegaban, todo estaba impecable. Codsworth se encargaba de que así fuese. Cada vez que Piper llegaba a Sanctuary siempre sentía el mismo deseo, llevarse a aquel robot a Home Plate cuando volviesen.

Unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta. Piper terminó de acomodar el cajón, apurada, y salió hacia el salón. Yahto jugaba distraído en el corralito que Sturges había ideado para él, apenas había tardado unas horas en montarlo.

La reportera abrió la puerta. Un muchachote, de cabellos claros y ojos color miel estaba de pie en su umbral, su sombrero entre sus manos, su rostro, colorado.

_“-Señorita Wright.-“_

_“-Piper, soy Piper Wright.-“_

_“-Señorita Piper Wright.-“_

La reportera pensó que no podía culpar al muchacho por eso. Le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa. El chico pareció sonrojarse aún más.

_“-Mi nombre es Frederick. Quería… presentarme. No llevo mucho tiempo en este asentamiento… y quería presentarme.-“_

Piper lo miraba con atención. Calculaba que no debería pasar la mitad de sus veinte. Estaba claro que no controlaba bien los nervios. La reportera estiró su mano con una sonrisa. El chico soltó el sombrero con la mano equivocada y rápidamente cambió, estrechándola con fuerza y sacudiéndola con algo de brusquedad. Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa.

_“-Bien, Frederick. Espero que estés contento aquí.-“_

La chica de la gorra bajó la mirada, Frederick seguía agitando su mano, sin dejar de sonreírle.

_“-Sí, muy. Trabajo en el taller, junto a Sturges. Me han dejado una cama en una de las casas comunitarias y todos los días hay comida.-“_

_“-Me alegro escuchar eso, Frederick. ¿Me devuelves mi mano?-“_

La reportera intentó que el tono de la broma fuese lo más suave posible, estaba claro que el chico estaba muerto de vergüenza.

_“-Oh, sí, sí. Lo siento mucho. ¿Le hice daño? A veces, cuando me pongo nervioso no controlo muy bien mi fuerza. Lo siento.-“_

_“-No, era solo una broma. No te preocupes. Estoy bien.-“_

El muchacho se quedó en silencio por unos segundos observando la sonrisa de la reportera. Bajó la mirada de golpe, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

_“-Señorita Piper Wright, quería presentarme porque… soy su admirador. He leído todos sus artículos y creo que nadie en toda la Commonwealth escribe tan bien como usted ni tiene las ideas tan claras.-“_

Bueno, eso sí era nuevo. Un admirador. Lo máximo que Piper había conseguido con su periódico era que lo leyesen y no la insultasen al terminar de hacerlo. Se había acostumbrado a las amenazas, a las persecuciones, a que Polly siguiese envolviendo la carne con el último número de Publick Occurrences. ¿Pero admiradores? De esos sí que no había conocido ninguno. Al menos hasta ahora.

_“-Gracias, Frederick. Me halagas. No tengo muchos admiradores, para decirte la verdad.-“_

_“-Es porque en este yermo, son pocos los que usan la cabeza, señorita Piper Wright.-“_

La chica reía con ganas. El muchacho alargó la sonrisa al escucharla.

_“-Gracias, Frederick. Y gracias por venir y presentarte. Escucha, tengo que terminar de desarmar mi equipaje, pero ya nos veremos por aquí.-“_

_“-Sí, sí. Claro. Perdón por retenerla. Que tenga buen día, señorita Piper Wright.-“_

En algún momento iba a tener que explicarle que era mejor y más rápido si simplemente la llamaba por su nombre de pila, aunque no dejaba de hacerle bastante gracia.

Piper se despidió con una sonrisa que le duró hasta que volvió a la habitación. No era muy frecuente para la reportera andar recibiendo cumplidos de otras personas que no fueran Azul.

 

Cait acomodó las almohadas en la espalda de Curie y subió las mantas, tapándola bien. La chica estaba algo mejor del ataque de ansiedad que había tenido pero Cait aún podía adivinar el miedo en sus ojos. Se sentó a su costado, inclinándose sobre ella y plantándole un beso sobre su nariz.

_“-¿Estás mejor, chica? ¿Quieres que te alcance la comida?-“_

_“-No, no tengo hambre, Cait. Estoy bien. Solo, me asusté… mucho. Escucha… necesito hablar con Virgil. Necesito… hacer este lugar más seguro, si vamos a quedarnos.-“_

_“-Curie, no vas a levantarte de esta cama hasta que vea que realmente estás tranquila. Y primero, vas a comer. Después de que resolvamos todo eso, podemos hablar con quien quieras… ¿Por qué quieres hablar con Virgil?-“_

_“-Tengo algunas ideas. Él sabe bien cómo funciona la teletransportación. Quizás… quizás podamos hacer alguna especie de barrera, algo que funcionase como si fuese un pulso electromagnético, pero constante. Algo que no permita que la señal llegue hasta aquí. Podríamos asegurar un perímetro al menos.-“_

_“-Solo entiendo lo último chica, pero si alguien puede hacerlo, seguro eres tú. De todas formas, no pienso separarme un centímetro de ti, si quieres trabajar con Virgil, vas a tener que aguantarme.-“_

Curie asintió, abrazándose a la alta mujer con fuerzas.

_“-No lo pensaba de otra forma. Te quiero cerca de nosotras todo el tiempo. No quiero que nos encuentren, Cait.-“_

_“-Tranquila, chica. No va a pasar. Vamos, descansa un poco. Hazme lugar, me quedo aquí contigo, ves. Descansa.-“_

La chica de pelo corto se acomodó. Sentía un vacío en su pecho y la angustia clavada en su vientre. Se apretó con todas sus fuerzas a la inmensa mujer. Sintió sus brazos rodeándola, estrujándola hasta casi quitarle el aire y el miedo.

 

Lena terminaba de preparar su equipaje. Pensaba salir al amanecer. Habían esperado por días y el Instituto no había aparecido. Estaba claro que ya sabían que la chica no seguía allí. Habían reforzado la guarnición de la ciudad y por una temporada, las compuertas iban a mantenerse cerradas todo el tiempo. De todas formas, en invierno, el tránsito de viajeros disminuía notablemente y apenas llegaban caravanas.

Mientras más avanzaba el tiempo, más difícil se le hacía separarse de Piper, de su familia. No era bueno, sabía que todavía quedaba mucho por delante y no iban a poder estar siempre juntos. Yahto era muy pequeño para moverse demasiado y necesitaba estabilidad. Y Mía, constancia para poder terminar de aprender.

Se tiró sobre el sofá, acomodándose para dormir algunas horas. Su cama se le hacía demasiado grande sin la reportera a su costado.

Cuando volvió a abrir su ojo y miró su pipboy se sorprendió, ya casi era hora de salir. No se había percatado de lo cansada que estaba y las horas que había dormido apenas le habían parecido un instante. Se levantó, estirándose. El olor del café le hizo girar la cabeza. El Coronel servía dos tazas en la cocina.

_“-Garvey, es un poco temprano ¿Qué haces?-“_

_“-Siempre intento estar en los cambios de guardia… Grace no tiene que tardar en llegar. Estaba por despertarte pero vi que comenzabas a moverte…-“_

_“-Sí, me quedé dormida sobre el sofá… supongo que estaba más cansada de lo que creí.-“_

Lena se acercaba a la taza de café humeante que Preston le había dejado sobre la mesa. La puerta sonó y Garvey se adelantó a abrir con una sonrisa. Grace entraba frotándose las manos. El frío fuera se hacía sentir.

_“-Buen día, General, Coronel.-“_

Preston le sonrió. La chica acomodó con cuidado su equipaje a un costado de la puerta y entró con timidez. Era la primera vez que estaba dentro de Home Plate. Lena se giró, sonriéndole.

_“-Sírvete una taza, creo que están en la primera alacena. Piper no deja de cambiarlas.-“_

La joven se adelantó, algo nerviosa. No había hablado demasiado con Lena después de que la hiriesen y de aquel beso y ahora, tenían que viajar juntas por dos días. Iba a ser algo más que solo incomodidad.

Lena esperó paciente a que la chica terminase de tomar su café antes de levantarse de la mesa. Después de dejar a Preston las últimas indicaciones, las dos mujeres no tardaron en dejar la ciudad. Aun no amanecía pero la General no quería tardar en llegar a Graygarden. El frío que sentía le parecía de nieve, otra vez, y aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta, estaba casi segura de ello.

 

Llevaban varias horas de caminata cuando los primeros problemas aparecieron. Una de las consecuencias de viajar en invierno era que las carreteras no eran tan seguras. Los comerciantes intentaban evitar esa temporada para viajar y las patrullas eran más reducidas.

Lena levantó su ojo de la mira.

_“-Vamos a tener que rodearlos, Grace. Son demasiados. Cuando lleguemos a Oberland podemos alertar a las patrullas, pero ahora, tu y yo, mejor no arriesgarnos.-“_

La chica asintió. Sabía de sobra que la General lo hacía más por ella que por otra cosa. Grace era médica, no soldado. Servía en la milicia y había pasado el entrenamiento básico, pero rara era la vez que tenía que desenfundar su arma y más raro era aún, si tenía que disparar.

Se apartaron de la carretera mucho antes de que los saqueadores pudiesen notarlas, internándose en los bosques secos y casi congelados. Lena miraba cada poco su pipboy. Aquella vuelta iba a tomarles horas pero confiaba en poder llegar a Oberland antes del anochecer.

Lena esperaba cada poco. Era evidente que Grace no llegaba a mantener el ritmo. La chica estaba en buena forma, pero iban bastante cargadas y llevaban horas sin parar. Azul bajó su costal contra un árbol. Grace llegó a ella algo agitada.

_“-Lo siento… Lena. General.-“_

_“-No te preocupes, baja eso. Vamos a repartir mejor el peso, déjame llevar algo a más a mí.-“_

_“-No, tu pierna…-“_

Azul levantó la mirada, sonriendo pero sin perder la dureza.

_“-Es una orden, Grace.-“_

La chica asintió, bajando su costal y removiendo algo de su equipo, apoyándolo en la tierra. Lena ordenaba su mochila, atando algunas de sus cosas a las tiras de cuero de los costados y haciendo espacio. Grace se alejó un poco, estirando su espalda.

Tenía los costales casi preparados cuando sintió el familiar escalofrío recorriéndole la espina. Movió su mano a un costado, apurándose a su rifle y se levantó, en silencio, apenas respirando. Algo se movía cerca. Algo estaba tras ellas.

Lo primero que la General hizo, fue buscar a la miliciana. La chica se había alejado demasiado y Lena no podía verla. Se giró varias veces, intentando encontrarla. El bosque estaba seco, como casi todos los del yermo, pero era poblado y, aunque habían hecho alto en una colina, Azul no alcanzaba a ver más que unos cuantos metros delante. Agudizó el oído, intentando encontrar a la miliciana, hasta que al fin, un sonido le llegó con claridad. Era la voz de Grace, y no parecía tranquila.

Azul bajó con rapidez, moviéndose entre los arbustos y el frío bosque todo lo deprisa que podía. Apretaba con fuerza su rifle e intentaba seguir la voz de la miliciana. La chica estaba llamándola.

Se frenó, justo antes de que el suelo se le acabase. Debajo de las rocas en las que estaba parada, Grace se arrastraba de espaldas, sus manos al suelo, intentando escapar de la bestia que tenía delante. Un inmenso Yao guai se levantaba sobre sus patas traseras. Sus garras, amenazantes, cortaban el aire con violencia.

Lena disparó una vez. El tiro, no hizo más que enfurecer al gigantesco animal.

_“-¡Levántate, Grace!_

Azul saltaba desde lo alto de las rocas, cayendo cerca de la chica y adelantándose, intentando interponerse entre la zarpa que caía y la miliciana. Sus brazos se doblaron bajo la fuerza del Yao guai. Sintió como la bestia desgarraba la carne de su cuello y la sangre empezaba a empapar su camisa.

Grace se ponía de pie como podía, subiéndose a las rocas, casi en pánico, buscando con desesperación el arma que llevaba en su costado.

La General tomaba distancia, apretando la herida con su mano y removiendo el machete de su cintura. La bestia resoplaba con locura, haciéndose gigante, gruñendo amenazante. Lena intentaba moverse a su alrededor, blandiendo su arma y desgarrando toda la carne que se ponía a su alcance. El Yao guai bajó su zarpa una vez más pero Azul, esta vez, la esquivó con agilidad, girando en el suelo sobre su hombro y parándose detrás de la criatura. Cortando nuevamente con su machete.

El oso sangraba por varias heridas. Resoplaba y se hacía lento con cada corte que la General lograba asestarle. En cuanto pudo tomar algo de distancia, Lena arrojó su machete a un costado, tomando su revolver de su bandolera y comenzando a disparar, apuntando a la cabeza de la bestia. Pudo sentir el arma de Grace a sus espaldas, descargándose después de la de ella. Les tomó casi todas las balas de ambos cargadores lograr que terminase de caer.

Grace bajó apurada en cuanto vio a Lena tambalearse delante del cadáver del Yao guai. Apenas tardó en meterse bajo su brazo, cargando el peso de la General sobre sus hombros y llevándola hacia la colina, con dificultad.

 

_“-Va a nevar.-“_

Lena soltó las palabras sin demasiada fuerza. La miliciana la bajó con cuidado, junto a un viejo tronco seco, cerca de su costal. La observó por un momento. El corte no había llegado a la arteria pero había abierto la carne en varios puntos. Pudo distinguir parte de su vieja cicatriz, la que le cruzaba la mandíbula y apenas le cortaba su labio inferior, y debajo, la nueva herida. Se quedó un momento en su boca, antes de comenzar a rebuscar entre sus cosas.

_“-Sostén, Lena. Sé que duele. Presiona.-“_

Grace apoyaba una gasa limpia sobre el lado más profundo del nuevo corte. Lena apenas se quejaba. La General no dejaba de mirar hacia el cielo cada poco, su respiración era trabajosa y la miliciana podía adivinarle el dolor.

_“-Va a nevar, Grace. Mira el cielo. Es tormenta. Necesitamos movernos. Necesitamos-“_

_“-Necesito que te quedes quieta para que pueda coserte, y cuando ya no sangres, podemos encontrar donde dormir.-“_

Azul volvió a subir la mirada. Grace desinfectaba la herida, sintiendo los quejidos sordos de la General, que otra vez, la había salvado. Si algo no necesitaba era que Lena siguiese cometiendo actos heroicos cada vez que la tenía delante. Ya se le hacía suficientemente difícil intentar superar lo que sentía para seguir agregando esas imágenes en su cabeza.

_“-Voy a usar un estimulante, va a cerrar mejor.-“_

_“-¿Es necesario?-“_

La mirada de Lena bajó hasta los claros ojos de la chica. Grace se quedo en silencio. Sabía bien el problema que la General había tenido con los químicos.

_“-No. Pero va a tardar en cerrar. Y la cicatriz en tu cuello va a ser bastante peor.-“_

_“-Bueno, quizás quite algo de atención sobre la que me corta la mitad de la cara.-“_

La joven estuvo a punto de decir algo sobre su mirada, sobre lo profunda que podía ser, casi infinita. Sobre su boca y lo muy irresistible que el fino corte en su labio le parecía. Sobre su pelo que se plateaba un poco más a cada invierno, la forma en que caía sobre su frente. Lo muy difícil que se le hacía no levantar sus dedos y enredarlos en el. Quería decirle, quería gritarle, lo poco que importaba su cicatriz para cualquiera que posase sus ojos sobre ella. Se mordió con fuerza su labio, silenciándose, bajando a su costal y tomando las vendas.

Sus manos temblaban. Grace seguía diciéndose a sí misma que era adrenalina. Que la pelea había jugado con sus nervios. En el fondo, sabía de sobra que poco tenía que ver el oso muerto al final de la colina con la reacción que su cuerpo solía tener cuando la tenía cerca. Terminó de vendarla y preparó su costal, cerrándolo y quedándose otra vez en el perfil sano de la mujer del refugio.

Lena se giró. Su mirada oscura se clavó sobre la chica.

_“-Grace, tenemos que movernos.-“_

La miliciana miró hacia arriba. No les quedaban demasiadas horas de luz, y la tormenta estaba ya sobre sus cabezas. Mejor que encontrasen donde pasar la noche.

 


	17. Al calor del fuego.

Cait cerró la puerta apresurada. La tormenta blanca había vuelto y no quería que nada de eso se metiese dentro. Curie cocinaba distraída. Piper estaba a su lado, hablándole e intentando animarla. Natalie y Mía salían de una de las habitaciones cargando un colchón.

La pelirroja caminó hacia el final del salón donde se ubicaba el único hogar de la casa. Apiló la leña que traía a un costado y añadió algunos troncos al fuego. Yahto estiraba sus brazos desde el corralito hacia ella.

_“-Chico, te tienen atrapado allí ¿Eh?-“_

_“-Cat upa-“_

La alta mujer soltó una carcajada.

_“-Mira como sabes mi nombre cuando lo necesitas.-“_

Cait revolvió el pelo del chico con brusquedad. El niño estaba enojado.

_“-Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos, Piper.-“_

_“-Ya se los había dicho en cuanto llegamos. Tenemos lugar. Y este frío es imposible sin un fuego, Cait.-“_

Natalie terminaba de acomodar los colchones en el salón. Habían movido la mesa a un lado para acercar las improvisadas camas al fuego.

Curie apagó la cocina, Piper le alcanzaba los cuencos, dejándoselos a un costado. Aquello olía bien. La chica de pelo corto servía distraída, apoyó uno de los cazos llenos en la mesada y tomó la olla, tirando la mano hacia atrás con violencia y dejando escapar un quejido. Se había quemado.

_“-Chica… ¿Estás bien?-“_

Cait se le acercó, girándola de su cintura y tomando su mano.

_“-Te quemaste, Curie… Anda, mete la mano aquí.-“_

La pelirroja abría el agua y arrastraba el brazo de la chica. Piper podía notar las lágrimas en el rostro de Curie. Y el miedo. Un gesto que no se le había borrado desde que había atravesado la puerta.

La reportera buscó las gasas del cuarto de aseo y las dejó sobre la mesada, cerca de Cait, encargándose de terminar de servir la cena.

_“-Estoy bien, Cait. Es solo una quemadura. Soy tonta, se me fue la cabeza.-“_

_“-Mmm. Deja que te ponga algo, a ver. Ey… Curie. Deja de llorar. Ya te lo dije, todo está bien.-“_

La inmensa mujer la abrazaba, acariciándole el cabello. Terminó de limpiar y vendar su mano y la obligó a recostarse en el sofá. Piper las observaba. Era extraño para ella ver a Cait comportarse de esa forma. Nunca la había visto así.

La cena fue tranquila. Piper tenía a Yahto en brazos, e intentaba alimentar al pequeño sin que terminase hecho un desastre. Nat y Mía jugaban a las fichas sobre un viejo tablero, tiradas sobre uno de los colchones. Cait vigilaba que la chica terminase su comida mientras ella vaciaba su segundo cuenco.

_“-¿Cuánto creen que durará esta vez?-“_

Piper miraba por la ventana hacia la calle principal de Sanctuary, vacía y helada. Podía ver las ventanas de las casas del asentamiento iluminadas por el tibio resplandor del fuego. Era tarde y las luces artificiales estaban casi todas apagadas ya, incluyendo las de su propia casa.

_“-Es mejor dormir cerca del fhogar, la habitación es imposible sin calor. Nat y Mía pueden ocupar un colchón.-“_

_“-Y tú y Yahto el otro, chica. Curie está bien en el sofá. ¿Si?-“_

La joven doctora asentía. Piper miró a la pelirroja.

_“-¿Y tú?-“_

_“-Yo tengo mi saco de dormir y estoy bien con eso, puedo estirarlo aquí.-“_

Curie miraba a la alta mujer señalar el suelo, al costado del sillón.

_“-Tu espalda, Cait… tienes que tenerla cansada…-“_

_“-Chica, mi espalda está perfecta. Deja de preocuparte y deja esa mano quieta. ¿Te duele?-“_

_“-No… está bien.-“_

La reportera intentaba limpiar al niño lo mejor que podía y lo llevaba hacia el baño. Estaban en una etapa delicada con los intentos de abandonar el pañal y por momentos, se complicaba.

Cait estiró su saco de dormir, tirándose sobre el y levantando la mano hacia el sofá, metiéndola bajo las mantas y buscando el vientre de la chica. Curie estaba de costado, su cabeza al borde de los almohadones, mirándola.

_“-Estoy aquí. Duerme. Durmamos. ¿Si?-“_

_“-Sí, Cait.-“_

La alta mujer sintió como Curie apretaba su mano sobre la de ella. Miró debajo del sofá. Su bate y su recortada estaban allí, a solo un movimiento. Cerró sus ojos. Todo iba a estar bien.

 

Grace y Lena habían llegado a la cabaña derruida con las últimas horas de luz. Lo único que quedaba en pie, era una vieja y diminuta cocina. La General había tardado en destrabar la puerta y lograr cerrarla. El viento fuera silbaba entre las ranuras de las paredes.

_“-No puede ser muy normal, esto. Estas tormentas. ¿Alguna vez las habías visto, Grace?-“_

_“-No. Nunca. Pero mi padre, de niño, conoció la nieve. No vivíamos muy al sur de aquí. Solía contarnos una anécdota por una vieja cicatriz que tenía en su frente, se había deslizado por unas rocas nevadas…-“_

Lena arrancaba algunos tablones del suelo con dificultad.

_“-Pásame el hacha de mano de mi costal, Grace.-“_

La chica la desató apurada y la arrojó hacia la mujer que la atrapó sin esfuerzo.

_“-Esperemos que el tiraje de esa cocina este limpio, a ver…-“_

Azul empezaba un mísero fuego, ayudándolo con la poca yesca que traía encima.

_“-Bien, vamos a intentar no congelarnos esta noche. Arrímate, Grace.-“_

Lena podía ver desde allí como los labios de la chica temblaban con violencia. La miliciana se acercó, sentándose frente a la vieja cocina a leña, sobre el saco estirado de Azul.

_“-Mañana vamos a estar en Sanctuary. Es solo esta noche. ¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Claro. ¿Tu herida?-“_

Azul observó a la chica. Le hablaba con familiaridad pero Lena sabía que no lo pensaba demasiado, solo le salía así.

_“-Está bien, seguramente hiciste un buen trabajo.-“_

La General desató el saco de dormir de Grace de su costal. La chica la miraba. Se sentó otra vez junto al fuego, pasando la manta por sus espaldas. La miliciana tomó una de las puntas, envolviéndose en ella. Se sobresaltó un poco en cuanto Lena se pegó a su costado.

_“-Está bien, Grace. No vamos a congelarnos aquí solo porque nos sentimos incómodas con todo esto. Creo que podemos manejarlo ¿No? Ya tenemos una edad…-“_

_“-Lo siento, Lena.-“_

_“-Está bien, ya pasó. No tenemos que seguir sintiéndonos mal.-“_

La joven no separaba la mirada del fuego. Quería decir. Quería hablarle, admitir todo lo que le pasaba, lo inevitable que se le había hecho enamorarse de ella, pero sabía bien que solo iba a servir para alejarla aún más. Lena estaba perdida por Piper y eso, era evidente para cualquiera que las viese durante un instante. Jamás iba a dejarla. Jamás iba a tener una oportunidad con aquella mujer.

_“-¿Estás bien? ¿Comes?-“_

Azul estiraba hacia ella una lata abierta de carne, mirándola con extrañeza.

_“-Sí… perdón. Gracias.-“_

Grace levantó la mirada. La sonrisa de Lena era perfecta. Intentó devolvérsela pero se quedó a la mitad. Se apuró a bajar otra vez la mirada al fuego, comiendo la carne radiada con lentitud.

 

Cait había arrimado una silla a la ventana. Estaba sentada del revés, sus brazos cruzados y apoyados sobre el respaldo, su mirada clavada en la calle principal. Amanecía.

Nunca había sido la clase de persona que gasta las horas en recuerdos. Siempre se decía que era quemar el tiempo, que pensar, no iba a alimentarla, o encontrarle un lugar seco en el cual dormir. La realidad era que Cait tenía que retroceder casi toda su vida para encontrar algún recuerdo que no terminase revolviéndole el estómago. Casi todos, eran de su niñez temprana. Cuando su abuela aún vivía y la mantenía a salvo de la brutalidad de sus padres. Casi siempre.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

La primera vez que había intentado huir de su hogar, su padre le había quebrado una pierna. Aún tenía la cicatriz. Había pasado semanas encerrada en el viejo galpón, helándose y llorando. Se recordaba cantando en la oscuridad, intentando que el pánico no le explotase en el pecho.

Después de aquello, de alguna forma, en su pequeña cabeza, había creído que su padre no quería que se fuese porque en el fondo, la quería. Que de alguna manera, en algún lugar, sus padres sentían algo más que desprecio por ella. Y había intentado, a su corta edad, demostrarles que valía. Que servía. Que era una buena hija. Ese había sido el verano en que había trabajado la granja de sol a sol, sin siquiera detenerse para comer.

Una de esas tardes, había terminado desmayándose de cansancio entre la maleza. Nadie la había echado en falta, nadie la había buscado. Se había despertado sola, en el mismo lugar en que había caído. Cuando volvió a su casa, su padre le propinó una paliza tan brutal, que estuvo días para poder volver a ponerse en pie. Le había pegado por dormirse.

Giró la cabeza. Curie se movía en sueños.

No tenía demasiados recuerdos felices pero empezaba a creer que los estaba viviendo. Esos días, a pesar de los peligros y las dificultades, estaban siendo los mejores de su vida. Quizás, si vivía lo suficiente, iba a poder recordarlos con una sonrisa.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-Estoy aquí.-“_

Curie se giró, levantando su cabeza hacia la mujer.

_“-¿No duermes?-“_

_“-Ya dormí. Acabo de despertar. Duerme tú, apenas amanece.-“_

_“-Ven conmigo.-“_

La alta mujer se levantó, intentando ser silenciosa. Todos dormían. La chica de pelo corto levantó las mantas y se arrimó al respaldo del sofá. Cait se recostó, apretándose contra su breve cuerpo. Apenas entraban en aquel sillón.

_“-Vas a estar incómoda así.-“_

Curie se metía en el pecho de la mujer, la pelirroja llegó a ver su sonrisa.

_“-Imposible, Cait. Me gusta cuando me tienes así.-“_

Cait la abrazó, apoyando su mentón sobre el claro cabello de la chica. Sintiendo su respiración. Su olor. Bajó su boca y apoyó sus labios sobre su pelo, dejando el beso allí, sin querer terminarlo. Nadie iba a arrebatarle ni un mísero instante de todo aquello.

 

Grace abrió sus ojos. Estaba durmiendo sobre Lena. Abrazada a su pecho. Y la mujer la sostenía, la tenía entre sus brazos con fuerza, pegándola a ella.

Del fuego apenas quedaban brasas y el frío se metía por cada ranura que encontraba. La miliciana no se movió. Estaba de su lado izquierdo. Recorrió la cicatriz en su rostro, su boca, su labio apenas partido. Lena giró la cabeza, dormida, enfrentándola. Grace cerró sus ojos con rapidez. Volvió a abrirlos en cuanto sintió la respiración pesada de la General.

Estaba a apenas centímetros de sus labios.

Intentó imaginarse como sería pasar cada noche entre esos brazos. Junto a su cuerpo. Despertar con sus caricias, con su voz arenosa hecha un susurro en su oído. No quería moverse de allí. No quería que aquel momento terminase, aunque sabía de sobra, que no era a ella a quien Lena estaba abrazando.

Grace quería besarla.

No quitaba la mirada de sus labios mientras se acercaba. Sintió el brazo de Lena deslizarse hasta su cintura, apretándola. La respiración de la mujer cambiando el ritmo. Su mirada despertando.

Lena abrió su ojo. Una mirada de miel la observaba. Una boca entreabierta estaba frenada a pocos centímetros de la suya. Se dio cuenta de donde tenía su brazo. Del cuerpo que casi la trepaba.

_“-No…-“_

La sonrisa que Azul encontró en los delicados labios de la chica fue una de las más tristes que alguien le había dado alguna vez.

_“-Lo sé.-“_

La chica se giró, sentándose y arrimándose a la cocina de leña. Avivando las brasas y metiendo los troncos que habían apartado para el desayuno. Lena se levantó en silencio, acomodándose su parche y escondiéndose en su pipboy.

_“-Lo siento, Lena.-“_

_“-Está bien… solo. Déjalo.-“_

La General levantó su mano hasta su cuello, la herida molestaba y sentía su piel afiebrada. Grace se ponía de pie, liberándose del saco de dormir que les había dado calor durante la noche.

_“-Déjame ver.-“_

_“-No…-“_

Azul se tiró algo hacia atrás, esquivando la mano de la chica. Vio sus ojos caer hacia el suelo, una mueca de dolor cubriéndole el rostro.

_“-Dije que lo siento. Solo déjame ayudarte.-“_

Lena se quedó quieta, asintiendo. La situación no le gustaba, la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Grace comenzó a quitar el vendaje con cuidado. Su mirada clara no se despegaba de la herida, intentando concentrarse en ella. Sus dedos nunca eran seguros cerca de su piel. Sintió la mano de Lena subir hasta la suya, cerrarse sobre su muñeca. Sus labios separarse. Subió la mirada. La General la observaba con dureza.

_“-Tienes que dejar de hacer esto.-“_

_“-Solo estoy curándote.-“_

_“-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-“_

 La miliciana le esquivaba la mirada. Como podía, intentaba contener el temblor en su cuerpo. Podía sentir la fuerza con que Lena sostenía su brazo. La intensidad con que la observaba.

_“-Grace… Sabes de sobra que estoy con Piper. No voy a engañarla.-“_

_“-¿Y si no estuvieras con ella?-“_

Azul se quedó en silencio, observándola. Se preguntó si alguna vez había hecho algo para que la joven terminase en aquella situación. Era cierto que Lena, en su otra vida, incluso antes de conocer a Nate, no había sido una extraña a esos asuntos. En su juventud, las conquistas y los encuentros irregulares le habían llamado la atención durante una buena temporada. Y nunca le había costado encontrar compañía. Esa etapa de su vida había quedado atrás al conocer a Nate. Y mucho más, al encontrar a Piper. No podía negar que la chica era atractiva. Su pelo largo, claro, le caía sobre los hombros con gracia. Su mirada no mostraba más que dulzura, y quizás, algo de dolor. Sus labios y la forma en que sonreía. Lena sabía de sobra que Grace, como poco, llamaba la atención.

_“-Estoy con ella. No me gusta todo esto. No me gusta esta conversación ni lo que sigues haciendo.-“_

_“-Lo siento. Lo siento, Lena. No puedo evitarlo. Siento… siento cosas por ti.-“_

Grace se colgaba de cada silencio de la General, esperando palabras que sabía de sobra nunca iban a llegar. Algo, en la forma en que a veces la miraba. No dejaba de sentirlo como deseo. No dejaba de creer que si se hubiesen encontrando antes, quizás, habrían tenido una oportunidad.

_“-No. Apenas me conoces. Solo me idealizas. Eres joven, Grace. Vas a encontrar con quien compartir tu vida. Tienes todo por delante. Pero tienes que dejar de hacer esto.-“_

Grace asentía, intentando tragar las lágrimas. Lena no podía evitar la pesadez que sentía en el pecho. Sabía que la chica estaba confundida y sabía la clase de persona que era. Era buena miliciana. Era excelente médica. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás y nunca fallaba en su trabajo.

Con bastante reticencia, Azul subió su mano hasta el hombro de la joven, asegurándola.

_“-Tienes que dejar de hacerlo. No podemos seguir teniendo estas situaciones.-“_

Grace apenas contestó, todavía moviendo su cabeza en un alargado gesto de aceptación. Intentando respirar con normalidad, a pesar del inmenso nudo en su garganta.

La mujer del refugio tardó bastante en quitarle la mirada de encima. La joven podía sentirla en toda su piel. Sabía de sobra que no podía seguir comportándose de aquella manera pero se le hacía inevitable. En su corazón, sentía que no había nadie más que Lena.

 

No tardaron en desayunar algo caliente y volver al camino. La nieve había cuajado pero la tormenta no había sobrevivido a la noche. Apenas hablaron. No había nada que decir.

Cuando llegaron a Sanctuary, era tarde. Natalie estaba en uno de los puestos y había avisado de su llegada con un fuerte silbido. Piper no tardó en aparecer, bajando la calle principal.

Grace se quedó varios metros detrás, moviéndose hacia la clínica. Pudo ver el brillo en la mirada de la chica de la gabardina roja. Las manos de Lena rodeando su cintura. La chica estirándose, colgándose de sus hombros. La sonrisa que la mujer del refugio le regalaba, a nadie más que a ella. La General solo sabía mirar de esa forma a Piper Wright. Apartó la mirada en cuanto las vio besarse. Se apuró a atravesar la puerta, no necesitaba ver aquello, lo sabía de sobra.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. De lo que eres parte.

Lena terminaba de atravesar el caño por la pared. Natalie estaba del otro lado, acomodando la salida. Llevaban unos días en Sanctuary y se entretenían con aquellas cosas. Una estufa en la habitación iba a ayudar a mantener la casa algo más caliente. No era tan grande como la que habían colocado en el salón pero iba a alcanzar.

_“-¡Nat!-“_

_“-¡¿Qué?!-“_

_“-¡Dile a Sturges que puede venir a soldar ya!-“_

La General pudo ver por la ventana de la habitación como la chica se alejaba. Se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de encima y metiendo sus herramientas en la caja. Piper la observaba desde el umbral.

_“-¿Disfrutando la vista, reportera?-“_

_“-Siempre.-“_

La chica de la gorra se acercó a Lena, metiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y subiendo hasta su boca, besándola con ganas. Con muchas ganas.

_“-Ey… Buen día ¿Eh?-“_

_“-Es mediodía ya, Azul…-“_

_“-Bueno, pero creo que acabo de despertarme del todo.-“_

_“-No vamos a morirnos cuando encendamos eso ¿No?-“_

Lena volvió a besarla, lamentándose de que sus manos estuviesen ocupadas sosteniendo sus herramientas.

_“-Jamás haría nada que pudiese ponerte en peligro.-“_

_“-Lo sé… era una broma, no necesitabas ponerte en plan chica del ejército.-“_

_“-Pensé que te gustaba…-“_

Piper se levantó sobre las puntas de sus botas, tomándose de sus hombros para ayudarse, acercándose a su oído.

_“-No me gusta… me calienta.-“_

La reportera se separó con lentitud. Lena notó el gesto atrevido en su mirada. Intentó decir algo pero en aquel momento, no estaba pensando con claridad. La risa de Piper llenó la habitación. Se giró, caminando hacia el salón sin dejar de reír. Azul se quedó de pie en medio del cuarto, sus manos tristemente ocupadas y en su cara, la más tonta de sus sonrisas mientras miraba aquel par de caderas dejándola atrás.

 

_“-Curie, necesitas descansar.-“_

_“-Apenas llevo unas horas. Ya casi resolvemos esto. Si logramos deducir en que banda se maneja la señal realmente podríamos, Cait. Solo necesitaríamos delimitarlo…-“_

La chica volvía a murmurar sobre los planos y circuitos desparramados en la mesa de trabajo. Virgil asentía, sin decir una palabra.

_“-Chica. O vienes a las buenas o las malas, tú eliges.-“_

Curie suspiró. Brian levantó la mirada con una sonrisa.

_“-Ve, yo puedo seguir con esto. Descansa.-“_

_“-Ves, tu amigo cuatro ojos también está de acuerdo.-“_

_“-¡Cait!-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Tiene nombre. Es Brian Virgil.-“_

_“-Ya, el hombretón sabe que es una broma. ¿Verdad?-“_

Virgil la miraba confundido.

_“-Bah... Cerebritos... Vamos Curie, tengo hambre y estoy muy aburrida. Sal de allí de una buena vez.-“_

La chica se bajó de su taburete con desgana, caminando hacia la alta mujer que la esperaba en la puerta. Cait le sonreía.

_“-¿Te enojaste?-“_

_“-No… bueno. Un poco, quizás.-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

_“-Porque tienes que dejarme trabajar, Cait. Esto es importante. Tengo que evitar que nos encuentren, tengo que conseguir que funcione y cada hora que pierda-“_

_“-¿Curie?-“_

La chica se dobló, tomándose el vientre.

_“-Estoy bien…-“_

_“-Qué mierda. ¿Qué tienes?-“_

_“-Nada… Yo…-“_

Cait notó como el color de su rostro se iba de a poco. La alta mujer tardó un instante en pasar su mano por debajo de los brazos de la chica y alzarla, dándose media vuelta y caminando con prisa hacia la clínica.

_“-Chica ¿Qué tienes?-“_

_“-Nada, Cait… estoy bien, tu espalda.-“_

La voz de Curie no le sonaba para nada bien. Podía notar en sus brazos como la joven se aflojaba. Cait entró a la clínica sin frenarse.

 

_“-¿Qué sucede? Bájala... espera... aquí.-“_

Grace se adelantaba. Mía había dejado su libro en cuanto vio a la mujer pelirroja entrar con Curie en brazos.

_“-No lo sé. Simplemente… se desvaneció.-“_

_“-Está bien, Cait. Déjame ver.-“_

La miliciana le hablaba con tranquilidad, conocía de sobra el carácter de esa mujer. Cait dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar a la chica sobre la cama, sus ojos cerrados, su piel blanca.

Grace la revisaba con cuidado.

_“-Es la presión. Se le bajó la presión. Es probable que el azúcar este algo baja. ¿Está comiendo bien?-“_

_“-Tiene náuseas todo el tiempo, apenas quiere comer.-“_

_“-Necesita comer igual. Podemos agregar algún suplemento que ayude y algo que alivie las náuseas, pero ya deberían comenzar a desaparecer. ¿Cuántas semanas lleva?-“_

Cait contaba en su cabeza todo lo rápido que podía.

_“-Trece. No. Casi catorce.-“_

La miliciana le sonrió.

_“-Está bien. No te preocupes, Cait, es normal. Solo necesita alimentarse mejor y descansar un poco más. Estar tranquila.-“_

La pelirroja sabía que eso no iba a ser fácil, dadas las circunstancias en las que estaban.

Curie abrió sus ojos con lentitud, llevando sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo, intentando levantarse.

_“-Descansa un momento. Estás en la clínica, tuviste un desmayo.-“_

_“-Debe ser mi presión. Desde hace un par de días no está bien.-“_

El color en la cara de Cait subió de golpe. Su mirada se encendía a cada palabra que la chica decía.

_“-¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?-“_

_“-Cait… ya estás suficientemente preocupada…-“_

_“-Y no sin razones. Mírate.-“_

La miliciana cambiaba su mirada de una mujer a otra. Al fin, se decidió por alejarse, juntándose con Mía al otro lado del salón.

_“-Estoy bien. Es solo el nivel de azúcar en mi sangre, seguramente. Las náuseas no me dejan comer como debería.-“_

_“-Curie, basta ya. Deberías habérmelo dicho. Aquí seguro pueden arreglar eso. Tienen pastillas para todo y tú más que nadie lo sabes bien.-“_

_“-Lo siento… es que… Necesito terminar eso, Cait. Si lo decía, no ibas a dejarme trabajar.-“_

La pelirroja abrió la boca, furiosa. Nada salió. Se mordió su labio y cerró sus puños. Se giró, mirando hacia la pared.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

_“-Déjame. No quiero hablar ahora. No te muevas de esa cama hasta que vuelva a buscarte.-“_

Dejó la clínica haciendo resonar sus botas sobre el suelo hasta que atravesó la puerta. Lena la encontró a mitad de camino. Acababa de estar en el taller y Virgil le había dicho lo que había ocurrido. La General no había tardado en encaminarse hacia la clínica.

_“-Cait… ¿Curie?-“_

_“-Déjame, Lena. No estoy de humor. Está en la clínica. Está bien.-“_

_“-Ey…-“_

La mujer del refugio apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Cait. La pelirroja la empujó con violencia. Azul dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, sin entender muy bien de que iba todo aquello.

_“-Cait que mierda haces ¿Qué te sucede?-“_

_“-Estoy diciendo que te corras de mi puto camino ¿Estás quedándote sorda también o qué?-“_

Lena la miraba extrañada. Se afirmó en el lugar, intentando levantar su mano otra vez, intentando calmarla. En cuanto Cait sintió que volvía a tocarla, descargó un puñetazo sobre su cara, con toda la furia. Azul apenas se sostuvo en pie, trastabillando hacia atrás e insultando hacia el aire.

Piper salía ya de la casa, la ventana del salón dejaba ver toda la calle principal y desde el comienzo se había dado cuenta que nada bueno sucedía allí.

Lena se adelantó.

_“-Es la segunda vez que me rompes la nariz por nada, joder.-“_

_“-Y va a haber una tercera si no te mueves de mi camino.-“_

Azul torció la cabeza solo un poco. Su mirada chispeaba.

_“-Si necesitabas una paliza solo tenías que pedirlo…-“_

Cait se abalanzó sobre la mujer que se hizo a un costado en cuanto le leyó las intenciones, dejándole un rodillazo en el estómago al pasar y empujándola hacia adelante.

La pelirroja perdió el equilibrio, llegando con sus dos manos al suelo y dando varios pasos hasta lograr erguirse otra vez.

La reportera les gritaba a las dos, apurándose a llegar a ellas. Un par de milicianos se acercaban sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Cait llegaba por segunda vez a la cara de Lena, acertándole en su ojo sano y tirando un segundo golpe que la General logró esquivar por poco. El tercero lo frenó con su antebrazo, cruzándole la cara a la alta mujer con sus nudillos, partiéndole el labio y haciéndola retroceder.

_“-¡Mierda contigo, Cait! ¿Te metiste algo o qué?-“_

_“-Anda, abuela. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? No me duras dos golpes más.-“_

La pelirroja se adelantaba otra vez pero Piper se metía en medio, apoyando sus dos brazos contra el pecho de la mujer que le sacaba más de una cabeza.

_“-¡Tú no te metas, chica!-“_

Azul se adelantaba, señalando a Cait con violencia. Piper estiraba uno de sus brazos hacia atrás para frenarla, mientras intentaba sostener a la pelirroja que seguía avanzando casi sin dificultad. La reportera miró hacia los milicianos.

_“-¡¿Disfrutan el espectáculo?! ¡Sepárenlas!-“_

Necesitaron media docena de milicianos para terminar de separar a las dos mujeres. Arrastraron a Cait hacia las compuertas, poniendo varios metros de distancia entre las dos. Piper estaba de pie frente a Lena. La mujer del refugio no dejaba de mirar con furia hacia la pelirroja.

_“-Lena…-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Cálmate. Mírame.-“_

Azul no bajaba la vista. Sintió los dedos de la reportera alrededor de su mentón, haciéndole bajar su cabeza.

_“-Dije que te calmes. Mírame. ¿Qué sucedió?-“_

_“-No lo sé. Solo le pregunté por Curie y me golpeó.-“_

_“-Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Hiciste algún comentario inapropiado sobre Curie?-“_

_“-¿Pero qué mierda dices, Piper? ¿O voy haciendo comentarios inapropiados por ahí?-“_

_“-No jures. Tranquilízate.-“_

Lena veía como Cait terminaba de soltarse y se tomaba el labio, mirando la sangre en su mano y escupiendo a un costado. Pedía que le abriesen la puerta. Un par de milicianos miraban con cara de preocupación. Lena agachó la cabeza, dando permiso para que la dejasen salir. Cait dejó el asentamiento, caminando furiosa y dejando una estela de insultos a su paso.

_“-¿Vas a dejarla ir así?-“_

_“-¿Piper estás viendo mi cara? Es la segunda vez que me la rompe.-“_

_“-Azul, sabes como es. Probablemente haya pasado algo. Tienes muy poco tacto a veces.-“_

_“-Joder, Piper. Va a ser mi culpa y todo. Me rompen la cara a golpes pero por alguna jodida razón, va a ser mi culpa.-“_

_“-Nadie está diciendo eso. Y cálmate de una vez, deja de jurar.-“_

Lena bajó la mirada hacia la reportera. Su nariz seguía sangrando. La chica presionaba un pañuelo sobre ella con cuidado.

_“-Estoy tranquila. ¿Dónde está Yahto?-“_

_“-Natalie está en casa. Probablemente espiando por la ventana. Mirando. Como todos tus milicianos.-“_

_“-Ya lo sé. ¿Qué querías? ¿Piensas que era mejor si me dejaba golpear?-“_

_“-No, pero ya puedes calmarte. Vamos a la clínica a que te vean. El golpe en tu ojo se está poniendo morado.-“_

_“-Pega fuerte. Estaría bien que dejara de romperme la nariz cada poco…-“_

Azul apretó el pañuelo con sus manos y siguió a la reportera hacia la clínica. Los milicianos volvían a sus tareas sin dejar de mirarlas de reojo.

Curie se irguió en la cama en cuanto vio a las dos mujeres entrar. La General miró de reojo hacia Grace. El último encuentro había sido intenso y la naturalidad entre las dos era algo que ya no lograban tener.

_“-¿Qué le sucedió a tu rostro, Lena?-“_

_“-Nada, Curie… Cait.-“_

La chica miró a Piper, asustada. La reportera se sentó en su cama mientras Lena se acercaba a la silla que Grace ya le señalaba.

_“-Cariño ¿Qué te sucedió a ti? ¿Qué pasó con Cait?-“_

_“-Nada… solo es mi presión. Una baja de azúcar. No es nada para asustarse. Llevo algunos días así… es solo que no quise decírselo.-“_

_“-¿A Cait? ¿Por qué?-“_

_“-Porque iba a obligarme a hacer reposo y necesito seguir trabajando.-“_

Piper le dedicó una media sonrisa, subiendo su mano hasta la cama y apoyándola con delicadeza en el vientre de la chica.

_“-Curie, en tu estado, no puedes descuidarte así. Se enojó porque se lo ocultaste ¿No?-“_

_“-Sí… ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?-“_

La chica volvía a mirar hacia Lena con preocupación.

_“-Sí, Curie. No se dieron más que unos golpes. Cait se fue. Supongo que necesitaba un momento a solas.-“_

_“-¿Se fue? No piensa con claridad cuando está enojada. Probablemente termine en problemas. Es lo que suele hacer. Necesito ir a buscarla…-“_

_“-Tú, al único lugar al que vas a ir ahora, es a mi casa, donde puedo tenerte vigilada mientras Lena busca a Cait.-“_

Piper decía lo último girándose hacia Azul que ponía su ojo en blanco mientras la escuchaba. Grace dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo, para girarse hacia la reportera, mirándola y sin animarse a decir. La chica de la gabardina frunció el ceño, observándola. Lena podía sentir el aire cargándose a su alrededor. Se apuró a levantarse, aclarándose la garganta.

_“-Está bien. Voy a ir a buscarla, pero no prometo nada, quizás la traiga hasta aquí a patadas…-“_

_“-Azul.-“_

_“-Es una broma, Piper. Mírame. Estoy muy calmada ya.-“_

 

Lena dejó la clínica. Al menos Grace no había hecho ningún comentario que la reportera terminase levantando. Bien sabía que Piper nunca terminaba de sentirse segura con ella y lo que menos quería, era agregar más en ese plato.

Sus guardias la encaminaron en la dirección que Cait había tomado, no muchos minutos antes. Comenzó a subir por la carretera, hacia la estación. No tardó en alcanzar a la pelirroja.

Lena protestaba hacia sus adentros, el frío le calaba los huesos y la cara le dolía. Silbó con ganas. Cait no se giraba. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, a paso corto, desganada.

La General lanzó un último insulto antes de correr hacia la mujer.

_“-¡Cait, joder! Te estoy llamando.-“_

_“-Vienes por más ¿Eh?-“_

El tono era triste. Azul se le plantó delante.

_“-Anda, Lena. No quiero seguir. Déjame. ¿No tienes nada que plantar o no sé, juntar chatarra por algún lugar que no sea a un metro de mi trasero?_

_“-Cait, corta el rollo. Podemos dejar de hacer de idiotas en medio de la carretera y volver ¿Por favor? Curie te necesita con ella.-“_

_“-No, Curie no me necesita. Ni siquiera confía en mí, Lena. Y hace bien. Ya me ves, apenas me diferencio de una bestia.-“_

Lena caminaba a su costado. Aunque estaba bastante enojada y un poco dolida por la forma en que Cait la había atacado, sabía de sobra que la mujer apenas comenzaba a entender cómo enfrentarse al mundo sin que la respuesta fuese siempre la violencia. Quiso apoyar su mano otra vez sobre el hombro de su amiga, pero el dolor en su nariz le hizo cambiar de idea.

_“-Estás diciendo barbaridades.-“_

_“-Mira lo que te hice en la cara…-“_

Cait le había dedicado una mirada triste.

_“-Estuviste años teniendo que pelear para sobrevivir, no es fácil cambiar. No lo es. Pero tú, lo estás haciendo mejor que cualquiera.-“_

_“-¿Y si algún día me pasa con Curie? ¿Si al final...?-“_

La voz de la pelirroja era entrecortada. Se frenó, girándose hacia la mujer del refugio. Plantándose en mitad del camino. Lena le clavó la mirada. Podía notar la angustia en su voz y el esfuerzo que Cait estaba haciendo por contenerse.

_“-¿Si al final qué?-“_

Cait bajó la vista al suelo. Sus ojos brillaban, nublándose.

_“-¿Si al final soy como mi padre?-“_

_“-¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú… tú jamás vas a ser así, Cait. No. No eres eso. Esto…-“_

Lena señalaba su cara con una media sonrisa.

_“-Esto es solo una pelea, con alguien que sabes de sobra que puede aguantarlo. Pero en cuanto Piper se metió delante de ti, frenaste. Al instante. Si fueses una salvaje, la habrías golpeado, habrías golpeado a todo dios.-“_

Cait apenas podía mirarla.

_“-Lo haces conmigo… porque es tu forma de descargarte. Y créeme, soy la primera en decirte que está mal. Pero vamos, yo lo hice también, prenderme en eso… fuimos las dos…-“_

Azul levantó con algo de miedo su mano, apoyándola en el hombro de Cait. La alta mujer terminó de quebrarse. Lena apenas pudo contenerse. Verla así, no era fácil. Había tanto dolor dentro de ella y eran tan pocas las veces que Cait lo dejaba escapar, que cuando lo hacía, parecía como si fuese lo único que la habitaba. Apretó sus dedos con fuerza, intentando calmarla.

_“-Cait. Curie te necesita. Tu hija te necesita. Tienes que protegerlas. No puedes irte. Todos, todos nosotros te necesitamos cerca.-“_

Lena pasó su mano por detrás de la cabeza de Cait. La pelirroja apenas se resistió. Sintió como la General se acercaba un poco más, apoyando su frente en la de ella, obligándole a levantar la vista del suelo, que hasta ese momento, no había podido despegar de allí.

_“-Somos tu familia, Cait. No eres tu padre. Sé que te importamos y sé que te asusta todo esto. Sé que es nuevo para ti. Pero no puedes huir. Te necesitamos.-“_

Cait asentía, suspirando y rindiéndose al fin.

_“-Si le cuentas esto a alguien puedo volver a romperte la nariz.-“_

Azul dejó salir la carcajada, apretando la nuca de la pelirroja y separándose un poco. Cait terminaba de erguirse. La alta mujer le sacaba media cabeza.

_“-Si me vuelves a golpear, lo cuento.-“_

Cait se unió a la risa. Algunas lágrimas terminaban de caer. Lena la soltó.

_“-Ahora ¿Podemos dejar de ser dos blancos llorones en mitad de la carretera? ¿Quieres?-“_

La pelirroja tomó aire. Observando por un segundo los alrededores. Volvió la mirada a Lena, que la esperaba con una sonrisa. No estaba acostumbrada a nada de todo aquello. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse en pánico todo el tiempo, preocupada por cada peligro que pudiese aparecer, por esa sensación completamente nueva que llevaba sobre sus hombros. La necesidad de proteger a los que quería y de no saber si iba a poder lograrlo.

_“-Sí… mejor que volvamos. La chica no puede estar muy contenta con la que montamos... Anda, te sigo.-“_

Volvieron las dos, sin decir mucho más. Lena, con una sonrisa plantada en su magullado rostro. Cait, con un manojo de emociones chocando en su pecho unas con otras. Esa sensación inexplicable que le provocaba el saber, cada vez con más seguridad, que fuese lo que fuese de allí en adelante, ya no estaba sola. Ya no iba a volver a estarlo, nunca más.

 

 


	19. Bajo las mantas.

Llevaban ya casi tres meses en Sanctuary. Aquel invierno había sido uno de los más crudos que Lena podía recordar. La siembra en la que habían trabajado en el último mes había sido particularmente difícil pero Azul se las había ingeniado para que incluso tuviesen algunos cuadros más que plantar aquel año.

No le sorprendió encontrar al muchacho arreglando su puerta. Había pasado todo el invierno pululando alrededor de Piper y cualquier cosa que a la reportera se le escapase, allí estaba Frederick para solucionarla. La chica de la gorra le había pedido a Lena hacía tan solo unos días que mirase aquel problema, pero aparentemente, ya tenía quien se hiciese cargo.

Frederick se descubrió en cuanto vio a la General acercarse.

_“-Fred. Buen día. ¿Piper está dentro?-“_

_“-Sí señora Lena.-“_

_“-Solo dime Lena, ya te lo dije. Cuando me dices señora me haces sentir vieja.-“_

_“-Perdón, no era mi intención se… Lena.-“_

_“-Mejor. Ve a almorzar, seguro llevas un buen rato aquí, puedes terminar a la tarde si quieres.-“_

_“-No es problema, ya casi está listo.-“_

La mujer asintió mientras se sacudía las botas y entraba a la casa. Piper escribía sobre la mesa. Levantó su mirada con una sonrisa.

_“-Hola, Pipes.-“_

_“-Ey…-“_

Lena se desviaba hacia el cuarto de aseo. La chica de la gorra frunció el ceño. Generalmente, Azul, se apuraba a besarla en cuanto entraba.

Se levantó, persiguiendo a la mujer y metiéndose tras ella. Vio como se quitaba las botas sucias y su uniforme pasado de tierra.

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-“_

_“-Porque entraste y no me diste siquiera un beso. Llevas toda la mañana fuera.-“_

_“-¿Te diste cuenta?-“_

Piper levantó una ceja, confundida. Abrió su boca para decir algo al respecto pero la voz de Frederick se sintió desde fuera, llamándola.

_“-Corre, no lo hagas esperar.-“_

La chica de la gorra salió del baño, girando varias veces su cabeza hacia Azul. Algo extraño pasaba allí.

Lena dejó el cuarto de aseo en mangas de camisa, justo para ver como Piper se apoyaba brevemente en el brazo del chico, con una sonrisa, agradeciéndole. Pudo ver el color en la cara del muchacho y la forma en que hinchaba su pecho y endurecía los músculos justo en el lugar en que la reportera lo estaba tocando. Podía notarlo con facilidad porque más de una vez ella había hecho lo mismo.

Piper notó la mirada clavada en su costado. Se giró. Lena la observaba con seriedad.

_“-Mira, Azul. Ya no tenemos ese horrible chillido. Albóndiga va a estar feliz. Creo que era a él a quien más le molestaba.-“_

_“-Qué bueno.-“_

Lena se metió en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Piper tardó un poco más en terminar de agradecer al muchacho, que marchaba feliz.

 

Azul estaba recostada sobre la cama, jugando con su pipboy. Seguía siendo igual de mala que siempre pero al menos la distraía. La reportera entró a la habitación.

_“-¿Lena? ¿Qué pasa?-“_

_“-Ya te dije que nada. Estoy descansando un poco. Estuvimos rellenando el almacén de leña. Estoy agotada.-“_

_“-Ajá. ¿Y tu humor?-“_

Piper trepaba a la cama y se recostaba, espiando lo que la mujer hacía en su pipboy.

_“-No tengo ningún humor.-“_

_“-Sí, eso está claro. Vamos, sabes que no puedes ocultar nada de mí.-“_

_“-De verdad, no me pasa nada.-“_

_“-A veces te olvidas con quien duermes, Lena. Si puedo leer a un desconocido con facilidad, imagina lo que hago contigo.-“_

Lena dejó de jugar, removiendo el computador de su antebrazo y dejándolo sobre su mesa de noche. Se giró.

_“-Nada. Yo iba a arreglar esa puerta.-“_

La chica de la gorra intentó comprender.

_“-Bueno… estás bastante ocupada. Él se ofreció. Sabes lo servicial que es, siempre está intentando ser útil.-“_

_“-Contigo.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Que la única puerta que arregló en todo el asentamiento, es la tuya. Como el fregadero. O la gotera del techo. Y no me hagas seguir.-“_

_“-¿Estás enojada porque alguien más se encarga de hacer arreglos en la casa?-“_

_“-Mmm.-“_

Piper no terminaba de verlo. La chica siempre había tenido problemas de autoestima, y después de tres años, apenas comenzaba a creer que Azul realmente había caído por ella. Estaba claro que enterarse de lo que Frederick sentía, iba a tomarle algún tiempo.

_“-Está bien, puedo pedirle que no lo haga más. Pensé que iba a agradarte la idea de tener algo de tiempo libre. Ya sabes, yo soy un desastre para hacer arreglos y me daba pena que siempre tuvieses que encargarte tú…-“_

_“-Es mi casa.-“_

_“-Sí, nuestra casa. ¿Es algo territorial que no estoy entendiendo?-“_

_“-Algo así.-“_

_“-¿Me explicas?-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-No es uno de tus milicianos, no vas a quedar como si estuvieses abusando, además, soy yo quién se lo pidió...-“_

_“-Sí, esa parte está clara.-“_

Piper volvió a fruncir el ceño. Una idea fugaz se cruzó por su cabeza. Pero no, no podía ser. Lena no era así, jamás lo había sido. Era la persona más segura que había conocido en su vida y jamás, jamás la había celado.

_“-¿Azul… no estás…?-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Nada…-“_

_“-No, dime.-“_

_“-¿Estás celosa?-“_

Piper pudo ver el color en la cara de Lena. La mujer le corrió la mirada, intentando ponerse nuevamente boca arriba. La chica la observaba, sorprendida.

_“-¿Qué? ¿Lo estás disfrutando, reportera?-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Si disfrutas de que tenga celos.-“_

_“-¿Qué dices? No… no entiendo por qué… Oh. Ooh...-“_

_“-¿Oh, qué?-“_

Piper intentaba no reír.

_“-Nada… creo que entiendo que puedas sentirte algo desplazada… con eso de los arreglos… no me di cuenta. Es cierto que…-“_

_“-¿Qué? ¿Qué es cierto?-“_

_“-Que una de las formas en que comenzaste a mostrar tu interés… A… ¿Cortejarme? ¿Así se decía en tu época?-“_

Piper dejaba escapar la risa. La mujer se giró, dándole la espalda.

_“-Mete también la edad en esto, vas a ver qué bien te va.-“_

_“-Ey… no, no. Azul… Perdón. Gírate… ven.-“_

Lena cedió al brazo que intentaba atraerla. Se dio vuelta, enfrentándose otra vez a la reportera que no podía borrarse la sonrisa de la cara.

_“-No entiendo que parte te hace gracia.-“_

_“-Que tú estés celosa de mí. Por Fred. Además, seguro tiene a todas las muchachas del asentamiento enamoradas. No creo que se fije en mí de esa forma, Azul.-“_

La mirada de Lena se encendió. Piper repitió en su cabeza las últimas palabras que acababa de decir intentando entender en que parte se había equivocado, pero Lena apenas le dio tiempo.

_“-¿Y por qué crees que todas las muchachas del asentamiento están enamoradas de él?-“_

_“-Bueno… es… no puedes negar que tiene su encanto y físicamente, llama la atención. No a mí, no me malinterpretes, solo digo, está en forma y…-“_

La reportera comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Lena la miraba en silencio. A la General no se le había pasado por alto que el muchacho que llevaba meses girando alrededor de su novia, era como poco, atractivo. El chico estaba en la plenitud de su edad y no solo tenía buen cuerpo. Sus facciones eran llamativas. Armoniosas. En algo Piper tenía razón, Fred tenía sus admiradoras ya, estaba claro. Pero Lena se daba cuenta de que Frederick solo tenía ojos para la reportera. Algo que la ponía de muy mal humor.

_“-Sigue. ¿Qué más te parece atractivo de él?-“_

_“-No dije eso, solo dije…-“_

_“-Déjalo, mejor. Lo estás haciendo peor.-“_

_“-Lena… No podría mirar a nadie más en la forma en que te miro a ti. Tú… no puedes realmente estar insegura de eso…-“_

Azul la observaba. Los celos seguían dentro pero lo que la chica acababa de decir se sentía bien.

_“-Sigue…-“_

Piper se sonrió.

_“-Eres hermosa. Tienes un cuerpo que me vuelve loca cada vez que te veo desnuda. Tu mirada, me desarma. Tu voz, cuando te escucho, solo puedo pensar en besarte… En tu boca… en la forma en que…-“_

Piper se tomó una pausa. Azul no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

_“-Eres buena ¿Eh? Cualquiera diría que las palabras son lo tuyo.-“_

_“-¡Es la pura verdad! Y solo para que sepas. El fregadero volvió a romperse…-“_

Piper se acercó a la mujer, apretándose contra su pecho y apoyando su dedo índice sobre el, bajando la mirada en un gesto que sabía de sobra el efecto que causaba en su novia, y, acto seguido, subiendo sus ojos verdes hasta Azul, de un solo golpe, dándolo todo. Lena ya estaba casi convencida.

_“-…y necesito desesperadamente alguien que lo arregle.-“_

Azul largó la carcajada. Las dos reían divertidas en la cama.

_“-Hoy, la idiota, eres tú, Piper Wright.-“_

_“-Quizás… pero ey… nunca nadie me había celado. Jamás. No puedo decir que no se siente, un poco halagador.-“_

_“-¿Ah, sí? No te acostumbres. No soy de sentir celos… es solo… Ya tengo treinta y seis años, Piper. Tú apenas tienes veintisiete…-“_

_“-¿Apenas? ¿Y qué tiene que ver? Estás en mejor forma que yo, Lena. La mitad de tu milicia anda siempre suspirando a tu alrededor y no me lo niegues. Lo veo todo el tiempo.-“_

_“-No es así… y tiene más que ver con mi rango que con otra cosa.-“_

_“-Sí claro… No quiero ser mala… pero de la misma forma en que todas están enamoradas de tu Coronel ¿Cierto?-“_

_“-Bueno, sabes que Preston es especial, es muy distante y…-“_

_“-Déjalo, Azul. Está claro quién de nosotras dos es la que llama la atención.-“_

_“-Que tontería, Piper. Mírate, por dios. Eres perfecta…-“_

_“-Para ti…-“_

_“-Y para Frederick, el galán de Sanctuary.-“_

Piper reía, besándola con ganas.

_“-¿El galán de Sanctuary? ¿De verdad? Creo que es hasta mejor que lo insultes un poco.-“_

Lena dejó escapar una mueca antes de volver a los labios de la reportera.

_“-¿Yahto?-“_

_“-Duerme, amor mío, en la cuna que tus hábiles manos terminaron de construir apenas un par de semanas atrás.-“_

_“-Piper, no te pases.-“_

La chica estaba saboreando el momento.

_“-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-“_

_“-Porque llevo toda la mañana pensando en hacerte el amor.-“_

_“-¿Hacerme el amor? Cada día estás más romántica ¿Eh?-“_

Lena levantó su ojo hacia arriba.

_“-Bien, si lo prefieres, reportera, puedo follarte.-“_

_“-¡Azul!-“_

_“-¿Qué? Fuiste tú… yo estaba siendo suave… Así que… ¿Qué va a ser? Sea lo que sea que elijas, tienes mucha ropa encima.-“_

Piper reía, mirando hacia la mujer que comenzaba a tirársele encima.

_“-¿Algo intermedio?-“_

_“-Por ti, cualquier cosa.-“_

La reportera bajaba por los botones de la camisa de Azul, liberándolos uno a uno. Sintió la caricia de su mano, moviendo su pelo hacia atrás. Levantó la mirada. Lena tenía esa expresión en su rostro. Esa misma que hacía que, en menos de un segundo, sus latidos se disparasen.

_“-Un poco menos de hacer el amor y más de lo otro…-“_

Piper sonreía, intentando que las palabras saliesen de su boca de corrido.

_“-Como te aprovechas de mí, Pipes.-“_

El último botón estaba libre y la reportera deslizaba la tela de la camisa hacia atrás, dejando el torso de Lena desnudo, solo cubierto por su sostén.

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

_“-Porque ya te diste cuenta de lo muy enamorada que estoy de ti.-“_

Otra risa y una vez más, la mirada de Azul sobre su boca, su aliento tan cerca que casi podía probarlo. Sus manos metiéndose por debajo de su camiseta, subiendo con ternura.

_“-Solo cuando me miras así.-“_

Lena la besó, reconociendo su sabor incluso antes de tocar sus labios. Su mano volvía a jugar entre sus cabellos. Su cuerpo buscaba pegarse al de la chica sin que pudiese contenerlo.

_“-Quítate toda esta ropa, me está estorbando.-“_

Las botas de Piper cayeron al costado de la cama. La chica bajó sus manos hacia sus jeans, intentando desabrocharlos sin despegarse de los labios que la tenían.

Azul se separó, recuperando el aliento. La reportera bajaba sus pantalones ayudándose con sus caderas. Su sonrisa era perfecta.

_“-¿Estás contenta por todo lo que pienso hacerte o hay algo más?-“_

_“-Deja de ser tan idiota, Azul y aprovecha el tiempo. Quítate esto. Yahto lleva dormido más de una hora…-“_

Lena se apuró, removiendo sus pantalones y arrojándolos con un gesto exagerado hacia el rincón más alejado de la habitación, haciendo que Piper tuviese que contener la carcajada.

_“-Ven aquí, deja de hacerte la tonta. Sigue besándome.-“_

_“-Momento.-“_

Piper la miró. La mujer se arrodilló, quitándose el sostén y haciendo una seña con la cabeza.

_“-Las mantas. Métete.-“_

La reportera obedeció, dejando lo poco que le quedaba de ropa, fuera.

Se encontraron las dos, bajo las sábanas. La forma en que Azul estaba tocándola, la intensidad con que no dejaba de mirarla.

_“-Lena… se que hablo demasiado… Pero... ¿Estás bien?-“_

Azul llegaba a su cuerpo, recorriendo todo su contorno y metiendo su pierna entre las de la chica. Perdiéndose en ellas.

_“-Estoy bien. Solo… necesitaba de ti.-“_

Se quedó en sus pechos, besándolos con ganas. Paseando su lengua sobre ellos y absorbiéndolos, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás cada poco. Llegando a uno y a otro cuando sentía que la chica lo necesitaba. Sintió sus gemidos tempranos, la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo bajo las mantas.

_“-Dios… no dejes de hacer eso...-“_

Lena lo hizo con más fuerza, subiendo una de sus manos al pecho que quedaba fuera de su boca, jugando con el, casi con ternura. La mirada de Piper ya había cambiado. Aquel brillo en sus ojos, que solo ella conocía. Era cuando más hermosos le parecían.

_“-Sigues haciéndome el amor…-“_

_“-Y tú, hablando. Hay cosas inevitables…-“_

La chica sentía los dedos de Lena liberándola de sus bragas, sus labios bajando por su vientre y su mano buscándola, metiéndose entre sus piernas, rozándola con suavidad. Un sonido escapó de su garganta.

_“-¿Lo quieres?-“_

Piper no abrió sus ojos. Sonreía.

_“-Tócame. Y dime si no lo quiero.-“_

Lena lo hizo, metiendo sus dedos despacio. La chica estaba empapada. Azul no se frenó, hundiéndose en ella y subiendo a su boca. Besándola con desesperación. No había nada en el mundo como estar entre sus piernas, era el único lugar en el que nada más existía, en el que solo era. Sin más.

Piper pudo sentir la locura con que Lena estaba tomándola. Sus manos subieron hasta el rostro de la mujer, buscando su mirada. Lena solo dejaba de besarla para escaparse a su oído. Para susurrarle palabras perdidas, sin que la chica pudiese comprenderlas.

Sintió como la mujer apoyaba su pulgar en ella, sin dejar de meterse una y otra vez. Piper intentaba llegar a su boca, intentaba verla. Lena se escondía entre su pelo. La chica no podía entenderla y todo lo que estaba pasando entre sus piernas apenas si la dejaba respirar. Se apretó a su espalda, sintiendo como su vientre se tensaba. Se abrió, todo lo que podía, la quería dentro, la quería más.

Azul la tenía, su cuerpo sobre ella, su peso, atrapándola, cubriéndole cada rincón y todas sus ansias. Piper sentía su desesperación dentro. Se apretaba contra su cuello, intentando no gritar. Estaba llegando. Clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, pidiéndole más. Rogándole que la llevase allí.

Lena la entendía. Conocía su cuerpo, cada parte. Conocía la forma en que su respiración se agitaba cuando no podía más. La manera en que sus gemidos sonaban cuando lo único que quería, era que la dejase ir. Azul sabía bien como hacerla estallar.

La besó, subiendo el ritmo, empujándola, embistiéndola. Piper no tardó. Sintió como se deshacía bajo su fuerza, como todo su cuerpo se abandonaba entre las sábanas, rendida contra su piel.

 

Las dos mujeres respiraban, agitadas. Sin despegarse la una de la otra.

Lena seguía metida entre su cabello, recobrándose en su oído. Susurrándole. La chica, al fin la escuchó. Subió sus manos, obligándola a mirarla.

_“-Azul… mi amor… ¿Qué…?-“_

La mujer negaba con la cabeza.

_“-Dime… habla conmigo…-“_

_“-Podemos… podemos solo quedarnos aquí. Solo…-“_

Piper la abrazó… Lena salía de ella con cuidado y la reportera podía sentir la dulzura con que lo hacía.

_“-¿Aquí? ¿Bajo… las mantas?-“_

_“-En casa… Tú y yo. Todos… sé… Sé que no podemos quedarnos…-“_

El llanto empezó a brotar y Piper sintió la angustia que trepaba hasta su garganta también.

_“-Azul… Ey… estamos todos aquí.-“_

_“-Solo por hoy. Dime… dime que vamos a quedarnos. Aquí. Para siempre.-“_

La reportera levantó el rostro que apretaba entre sus manos, por segunda vez. Podía ver en su mirada cuanto aquella mujer la quería y detrás, a punto de tomarlo todo, el dolor. El inmenso dolor que Lena seguía guardando en su interior.

_“-Vamos a quedarnos aquí, para siempre.-“_

Lena la besó.

Aunque aquel para siempre fuese el más corto que pudiese existir, Piper se lo daba. Porque era lo único que podía hacer en ese instante para aliviar su dolor. Retenerla en su cuerpo hasta que Azul encontrase otra vez las fuerzas necesarias para salir de entre sus piernas, para volver al mundo, una vez más.

 


	20. Un instante de mi mundo.

Lena había pasado casi todo el invierno trabajando en los proyectos pendientes dentro del asentamiento. Habían extendido el muro y despejado casi todo el terreno dentro. Varios bosques cercanos se habían talado y, en la amplia zona alrededor del gran árbol, nuevas viviendas habían sido construidas. La General había destinado una de ellas para Cait y Curie. Las dos mujeres se lo habían ganado a pulso. Curie, colaborando en la clínica cada vez que era necesario. Cait, a pesar de que su espalda no terminaba de ser la de siempre, no había dejado de trabajar junto a Lena. Codo a codo. Cada día del invierno.

Las nuevas casas eran, en su mayor parte, de madera. Pero estaban bien aisladas y el tamaño, era funcional. Los hogares comunales comenzaban a dejar de ser tan necesarios. Casi todas las familias en Sanctuary tenían ya su propio lugar y las viviendas compartidas albergaban más que nada a los jóvenes , a los viajeros y a los milicianos que estaban estacionados allí.

Curie estaba ya en su sexto mes de embarazo. Junto a Virgil habían ideado, con éxito o eso esperaban, la forma de mantener el perímetro asegurado. Unos extraños aparatos de los cuales Cait no entendía casi nada, aunque había sido quien los había subido a los altos postes, meticulosamente ubicados, que cubrían el área dentro de los muros. Si los cálculos en los que habían trabajado incesantemente durante semanas eran correctos, aquello tenía que ser una barrera efectiva para mantener la señal del Instituto fuera de la zona que habían delimitado como segura. Desde que lo habían puesto en marcha, Curie dormía mucho mejor y eso, para Cait, lo era todo.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta en cuanto terminó de entrar. La chica estaba en el rincón del salón en el que habían decidido poner la cocina. Curie no la había escuchado aún. Algo que solía pasarle últimamente, la distracción.

La joven llevaba una blusa suelta, casi transparente. Su barriga estaba muy crecida, había pasado ya su sexto mes de embarazo y se notaba.  Cait se quedó observándola, viendo como levantaba su mano y se la llevaba a su vientre.

_“-¿Está…?-“_

Curie levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa que hizo que la alta mujer no pudiese más que imitarla. La chica asintió, estirando su mano. Cait se quitó las botas y sus guantes de cuero, frotándose las manos con rapidez y apurándose hacia ella. La joven tomó su muñeca en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance.

_“-Mi mano… ¿Esta fría?-“_

_“-No…-“_

Curie apoyaba la mano de Cait sobre su vientre. La pelirroja estaba estática. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Lo sintió en toda su palma, en sus dedos. El movimiento. Subió sus ojos claros a la joven que no dejaba de sonreír.

_“-Se mueve…-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-Al fin puedo sentirla…-“_

La niña en el vientre de Curie llevaba ya unas semanas haciéndolo. Pero por un motivo u otro, Cait nunca llegaba a sentirla. Aquella, era la primera vez que lo hacía y apenas podía mantener la boca cerrada.

La pelirroja se agachó, quedando prácticamente en cuclillas, frente a Curie, apoyando su rostro contra su panza, tarareando una canción. A pesar de que apenas era un murmullo, su voz era perfecta y la chica de pelo corto podía sentir la melodía vibrar en su vientre, y a la criatura que llevaba dentro, moverse bajo los dedos de la alta mujer.

Cada vez que Cait atravesaba esa puerta, toda su dureza, todo su hermetismo quedaban fuera. Cada vez más y más. Allí, dentro de aquellas paredes, entre los brazos de Curie, Cait era lo que nunca le habían permitido ser.

_“-Se mueve mucho. ¿Crees que está cómoda allí dentro? No puede tener mucho espacio.-“_

Cait apoyaba sus dos manos a los costados del vientre de Curie y estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando medirla. La chica reía con ganas.

_“-Cait, apenas pasa los veinte centímetros. Tiene espacio de sobra, por eso se mueve tanto. Su cerebro comienza a reconocer los sonidos externos y sus ojos se están abriendo ya, puede distinguir algo de luz.-“_

_“-Hace meses que me haces cantarle para dormir. ¿Recién ahora puede escucharme?-“_

Curie se llevó una mano a la boca, riendo.

_“-Tengo que admitir que era más por mí que por ella. Pero escucha, antes, podía sentirme a mí. Si yo estaba tranquila, ella también…-“_

Cait se levantó, rodeando a la chica, sintiendo su vientre contra su cuerpo, besándola.

_“-Deja de mentirme, Curie. Ya te descubrí. Siempre te sales con la tuya.-“_

Curie apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Cait, riendo.

_“-Tengo que volver por la tarde. Lena necesita que terminemos de reforzar el muro.-“_

_“-Nada de andamios, Cait, por favor.-“_

_“-Curie, este muro no pasa los tres metros.-“_

_“-No te caigas.-“_

La pelirroja sonreía. La chica se preocupaba demasiado.

_“-Anda, dame de comer. ¿O vas a dejar que me desmaye aquí, a tus pies?-“_

_“-¿Te sientes mal?-“_

_“-No, era un decir. Para que me sirvas eso que huele como los dioses.-“_

_“-No sé como olerán esos dioses de los que te la pasas hablando Cait, pero esto es el mismo estofado que llevas comiendo todo el invierno. Carne y mas carne y lo poco que me dejas meter de verduras. Sabes, a tu edad, ya deberías comenzar a pensar-“_

_“-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué edad? Chica, que estoy hambrienta. Deja de provocarme antes de que te de un mordisco. Y mira que ya sé a donde apuntar.-“_

Curie la miró sin entenderla. Cait miraba sus pechos, levantando una ceja. Habían crecido notablemente, algo que la pelirroja había notado desde el primer instante.

La joven sintió el calor en su rostro. El embarazo hacía desastres con sus hormonas y Cait no ayudaba demasiado con todo eso. Le alcanzó un abundante plato a la alta mujer que lo tomó con ganas, pasando toda su atención a la comida y sentándose a la mesa.

_“-Cait, voy a ir a la clínica por la tarde.-“_

_“-¿A qué? ¿Te sientes mal?-“_

_“-No, es solo para controlar que todo sigue bien.-“_

_“-Ah. Está bien. ¿Cuándo tengo que ir?-“_

_“-No necesitas, puedo ir sola.-“_

Cait se giró, acodándose en el respaldo de la silla.

_“-¿No quieres que vaya?-“_

_“-No, solo dijiste que tenías que trabajar…-“_

_“-Puedo parar para eso Curie. Solo dime cuando y vengo por ti. Vamos juntas.-“_

_“-No lo sé. Ven cuando tengas un momento… Grace está atendiendo hasta el atardecer.-“_

_“-Bien. ¿Planeabas quedarte allí después?-“_

Curie se sentó a la mesa con un plato de verduras y un poco de carne. Cait la seguía con la mirada, enderezándose en la silla.

_“-Bueno… si no te molesta.-“_

La pelirroja la observaba, no demasiado contenta.

_“-Estuviste varios días esta semana. Después tu espalda te duele.-“_

_“-Necesito moverme, Cait. Lo sabes. Es bueno que lo haga.-“_

_“-Está bien. Pero en cuanto yo deje el muro tú vienes conmigo.-“_

Curie le dedicó una sonrisa. Sabía que para Cait estaba siendo un esfuerzo casi imposible aceptar que pasase tiempo en la clínica y aunque solo le permitía pocas horas por día, estaba bien. Sabía cómo tratarla. Para todo lo que tenía que ver con Cait, Curie siempre tenía paciencia. Porque más de una vez la alta mujer le había demostrado, que cuando los primeros ataques de terquedad pasaban, podía ser racional. Además, algo era cierto, su espalda comenzaba a resentirse con facilidad.

Unos golpes suaves se sintieron en la puerta. Cait se levantó. La chica de las noticias esperaba en el umbral con una sonrisa.

_“-¿Comes, Piper?-“_

_“-No, gracias, Cait. Solo paso un momento.-“_

Curie se levantó. Piper se le acercó con una sonrisa, levantando sus dos manos. La joven doctora no dejaba que muchos además de Cait tocaran su vientre, pero con Piper, se sentía siempre bien. La reportera tardó bastante tiempo en dejar de hablarle a la barriga de Curie.

_“-¿Qué le dices, chica? En ese tono no se te entiende nada… -“_

La pelirroja estaba otra vez en la mesa, terminando su plato. Miraba a la reportera, divertida. Intentando descifrar que era lo que la mujer hacía ahora.

_“-Nada, solo quiero que reconozca mi voz. Voy a ser como su tía. Algo así ¿No?-“_

_“-Con lo que hablas, es seguro que no va a tardar mucho en conocer tu voz.-“_

Piper frunció su nariz, levantando la mirada hacia Cait, sacándole la lengua.

_“-Toma, Curie. A la mañana y a la noche. Va a ayudarte con las estrías y… lo demás. No va a evitarlas todas pero si una buena parte… y por el tamaño que estás tomando, vas a necesitarlo…-“_

Piper estaba otra vez sobre el vientre de Curie, haciendo ruidos extraños. Cait puso los ojos en blanco un momento, antes de terminar de raspar el fondo de su plato.

_“-¿Quieres más?-“_

La pelirroja asintió, estirando el cuenco. Piper la miraba.

_“-Ya podrías levantarte y servirte, tú.-“_

Cait dejó ver una enorme sonrisa, mostrando todos los dientes a la reportera.

_“-Es ella la que dice que necesita hacer ejercicio.-“_

_“-Curie, no le hagas tanto caso, estás malcriándola y cuando llegue la pequeña no vas a poder con dos.-“_

_“-Yo no soy como la tuya, chica. A mí nadie me lleva de las narices.-“_

Piper se reía, caminando hacia la puerta. Saludó con prisa a Curie antes de salir. La joven le dejó una sonrisa mientras ponía el segundo planto de estofado frente a la Cait.

 

Lena se quedó un segundo mirándola. Tenía que volver a Sanctuary ahora mismo, si quería llegar para los arreglos de la tarde del muro. No había podido resistirse. Llevaba todo el invierno escapándose cada vez que podía solo para pasar algunas horas con ella. A veces, apenas llegaba a tocarla y ya tenía que volver. No era fácil, pero esta vez, creía que podía hacerla funcionar.

Dejó la llave sobre la mesa. La compuerta del garaje estaba completamente abierta. El frío se sentía aún pero lo peor del invierno había quedado atrás. Puso sus manos sobre el manubrio, quedándose un segundo en el cromado perfecto que tanto le había costado recuperar. Se sentó, acomodándose. Cada vez que lo hacía, una catarata de recuerdos le caía encima. Esos años en la universidad, lo mucho que había usado su vieja motocicleta para impresionar a la que entonces iba a terminar siendo su novia. Lo bien que le había salido.

Se sonrió.

Lena bajó el pedal de arranque con un movimiento que a pesar de que sus músculos llevaban doscientos años sin hacer, salió de memoria. Bajó su bota con fuerza y para su sorpresa, la motocicleta simplemente, arrancó.

Se quedó allí, sintiendo el temblor entre sus piernas, sonriendo. Necesitaba unas gafas de sol, eran absolutamente necesarias. Piper no lo iba a poder creer.

 

La chica de la gorra escuchó el ruido del motor lejano en cuanto dejó la casa de Cait y Curie. Su primera reacción fue mirar hacia el cielo. Hasta ahora, el único sonido lejanamente similar al que estaba escuchando había sido el de las naves de la Hermandad del Acero, y eso, era imposible. Sus ojos no divisaban nada y sin embargo, aquel sonido, cada vez se acercaba más.

Piper se llevó la mano a su cintura, ganando algo de tranquilidad en cuanto sintió su arma al costado. Comenzó a bajar la calle principal, mirando hacia sus costados. Varios milicianos hacían lo mismo. Natalie estaba en uno de los puestos que daba al frente.

_“-¿Qué es, Nat?-“_

_“-No estoy del todo segura Piper…-“_

La chica levantó su rifle, buscando con la mira. La reportera pudo ver la media sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

El ruido del motor estaba ya casi a las puertas. Piper vio como Nat bajaba hacia la compuerta y comenzar a abrirla.

Para lo que había del otro lado, no estaba preparada.

Lena estaba allí con una sonrisa. Acodada al manubrio de su motocicleta. Llevaba unas ridículas gafas de sol y había cambiado los guantes de su uniforme por unos de cuero que dejaban todos sus dedos libres. La reportera la vio tocar algo y el motor dejó de sonar. La mujer del refugio se tiró un poco hacia atrás, bajando la traba de la motocicleta al suelo y saliéndose de ella, solo para apoyarse de costado sobre el reluciente asiento de cuero y quitarse las gafas con un gesto exagerado.

_“-Piper.-“_

_“-Por dios, Lena. Nunca pensé que eso podía hacer tanto ruido…-“_

La chica no tenía idea por qué, pero podía sentir el color subiéndole a la cara.

_“-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es todo este despliegue…?-“_

Piper se acercaba hacia la mujer del refugio. Varios milicianos estaban en el muro, la mayoría sorprendidos. Algunos, sonriendo. Natalie se acercó también, con su rifle al hombro.

_“-Lena, llévame. ¡Quiero una vuelta en eso!-“_

_“-Eso, Nat, es una motocicleta. Y vas a tener que esperar tu turno, porque primero, tengo que impresionar a mi novia.-“_

La menor de las Wright puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar que una risa se le escapase. Azul liberaba un viejo casco del asiento trasero y lo arrojaba hacia Piper que lo atrapó con algo de dificultad, sin poder borrar la mirada de sorpresa en su cara.

_“-¿Quieres que me ponga esto?-“_

_“-Sí, la seguridad primero.-“_

_“-¿Y el tuyo?-“_

_“-Yo necesitaba verme bien para impresionarte.-“_

_“-Dios, Lena. No voy a subirme a eso.-“_

Sintió la mano de Nat en su espalda, empujándola hacia Lena. La reportera se giró, mirando hacia su hermana.

_“-Anda, Piper. No seas llorica. Ve.-“_

_“-No soy llorica, esa cosa tiene doscientos años y el hecho de necesitar cubrirme la cabeza con esto para subir, debería ser más que una buena advertencia.-“_

Ahora eran las dos, tanto Lena como Natalie, las que ponían la mirada en blanco.

_“-¡Está bien! Ya me lo estoy poniendo ¿Contentas? Azul más te vale que no me dejes caer de eso.-“_

_“-Otra vez, eso, es una motocicleta. Y no voy a dejarte caer, no te preocupes.-“_

Lena apenas podía contener su sonrisa. Sus gafas estaban otra vez cubriéndole el rostro. Se montó, pateando el arranque con ganas y el rugido del motor se dejó escuchar por todo el asentamiento.

_“-¿Cómo se supone que…?-“_

Piper miraba con desconfianza. Lena estiró su brazo.

_“-Vamos, como yo. Apoya tu pie en ese pedal…-“_

La chica de la gabardina roja suspiró, acercándose a la motocicleta y subiendo detrás de Lena, sin saber muy bien de donde podía sujetarse.

_“-Espera. De donde se supone que tengo que… Oh. Déjalo. No necesitas decirlo.-“_

Lena se sonrió al sentir sus brazos rodeándole la cintura. Piper se apretó con fuerzas a ella en cuanto Azul metió el cambio y la motocicleta comenzó a moverse, ganando cada vez más velocidad.  La chica de la gorra no podía creer que estaba prestándose para aquello, pero no se sentía tan mal.

 

La General buscaba las mejores partes de la carretera. Hubiese deseado tener kilómetros y kilómetros de pavimento liso y despejado delante, pero no podía pedir más. Había partes del camino bastantes decentes en los que podía acelerar y sentir a la reportera apretándose con miedo a su espalda. Incluso un par de veces, la había escuchado levantar la voz desde atrás, probablemente pidiéndole que fuese más despacio.

Sabía que el ruido que la motocicleta hacía era suficiente para que cualquiera a los alrededores lo escuchase. Pero aún así, necesitaba disfrutar de aquello. Además, la mayoría, probablemente iba a intentar no averiguar de qué se trataba. Después de todo, era una de las reglas implícitas en el yermo, nunca acercarse demasiado a los problemas.

Lena tomó una de las curvas que conocía bien, cuidándose de no agarrar los baches de lleno. La moto se pegaba al pavimento con ganas, trepando la inclinada subida. Piper le apretaba la cintura con violencia. Azul casi podía sentir los latidos de la chica.

En cuanto llegaron hasta la parte alta, Lena apagó el motor cerca de una línea de árboles, bajando su mano a las de la reportera, que aún no la soltaba.

_“-Puedes bajar.-“_

_“-Mmm.-“_

Piper hizo caso y Lena tardó poco en seguirla, quitándose las gafas y acomodándose el cabello.

_“-¿Y?-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-¿Te impresioné?-“_

La reportera se removía el casco, moviendo su cabeza a los lados y dejando que su cabello volviese a su forma natural. Azul no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

_“-¿Estabas buscando impresionarme? ¿Para eso eran estas cosas en tu época? ¿Impresionar chicas?-“_

_“-Básicamente. Y otra vez, es una motocicleta, no una cosa.-“_

Piper sentía el leve temblor en sus piernas. Eso, tenía que admitirlo, aunque le había dado miedo, había sido divertido.

_“-Bueno, quizás un poco me impresionaste.-“_

La reportera vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Azul. No entendía por qué aquello la ponía de tan buen humor, pero se alegraba. Le gustaba verla disfrutar. Le gustaba que la mujer todavía pudiese encontrar en aquel, mundo instantes de felicidad.

Piper se acercó, metiéndose entre sus brazos. La vista desde allí era buena. Desde aquel lugar podían ver gran parte del yermo y Lena se había encargado de que nadie pudiese verlas con facilidad, cubiertas por la hilera de árboles a sus espaldas y el corte abrupto de las rocas delante. Sintió el beso dulce de Azul en sus labios. Subió su mano, apoyándola sobre su cicatriz y recorriéndola con su pulgar. La mujer del refugio apenas se separó, sin dejar de sonreírle.

_“-Vamos a tener que volver, Natalie debe estar bastante ansiosa…-“_

En cuanto terminó la frase, Lena volvió con ganas a la boca de la reportera, que la frenó por un momento, apoyando con suavidad uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

_“-Va a tener que esperar… Mi novia está intentando impresionarme.-“_

Vio la sonrisa formarse en el rostro de Azul justo antes de que volviese a besarla.

 


	21. Marcas que vuelven.

Curie tomó un poco de crema entre sus manos, frotándola y pasándola con cuidado por su vientre. Su espalda le dolía y la niña no había dejado de moverse en su interior durante todo el día. Cait entró a la habitación, terminando de secarse el cabello. No tardó en trepar a la cama, acercándose a la chica.

_“-¿Qué haces, Curie?-“_

_“-Me doy crema. Para que mi piel no sufra. Quizás no queden tantas estrías.-“_

_“-¿Te preocupa eso?-“_

_“-No. No demasiado. Algo, quizás. No lo sé.-“_

La pelirroja se sonreía. Subió sus dedos por la espalda de Curie, hasta el broche de su sostén, desprendiéndolo.

_“-Pon un poco aquí.-“_

Cait estiraba la palma de su mano. Curie se sonrió, tomando algo más del preparado y dejándolo en la mujer que la sostenía desde su espalda. Estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo.

Sintió las manos firmes de Cait deslizándose por su vientre. Sus piernas rodeándola, acomodándose detrás de ella.

_“-¿Te duele la espalda?-“_

_“-Algo. Es grande. Grace también lo notó. Me asusta un poco eso…-“_

_“-¿Te asusta?-“_

_“-Sí… No creo que sea un parto demasiado sencillo.-“_

Cait subía sus manos, llegando a los pechos de la chica que se sonreía, apretándose al cuello de la mujer.

_“-Estás desviándote un poco, Cait.-“_

_“-También están creciendo, no tenemos que descuidarlas.-“_

Curie reía. Lo que Cait hacía con sus manos se sentía bien.

_“-No tengas miedo. Todo va a estar bien, Grace va a estar allí y yo también… si quieres, claro.-“_

La chica de pelo corto se quedó un instante en silencio. La realidad era que no había pensado en que fuese de otra forma. Siempre que lo imaginaba, Cait estaba allí.

_“-Puedo entenderlo si no me quieres allí…-“_

El tono de la pelirroja intentaba sonar seguro.

_“-No, Cait. No es eso. Claro que quiero que estés allí. Siempre lo imagino así.-“_

Curie se estiró, besando la mandíbula de la mujer y adivinando su sonrisa.

_“-Se mueve mucho. ¿Qué tiene hoy?-“_

_“-No lo sé. ¿Quieres cantarle?-“_

_“-¿A ti o a ella?-“_

_“-¿A las dos?-“_

Cait dejó escapar un suspiro. Siempre se quejaba, era lo que tenía que hacer, pero en el fondo, aquellos momentos eran los que no dejaba de esperar a lo largo de todo el día.

_“-Métete en la cama. Vas a enfriarte.-“_

Curie se dejó caer de costado, entre los brazos que la rodeaban y la voz que comenzaba a suavizarse en su nuca. Se dejó llevar, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo la mano de Cait sobre su vientre, abierta, casi sosteniéndolo todo entre sus dedos. La mujer de cabellos de fuego se pegaba a su espalda, cantándole despacio, pedazos de canciones sobre mares y sobre barcos. Curie sonreía. El sueño le llegaba ya.

 

Lena se despertó sobresaltada. Sentía la voz de Gob en la ventana, llamándola. Encendió la luz de su pipboy. Eran las dos de la mañana. Piper se giró, murmurando, sin despertarse. Debería estar realmente cansada, la reportera siempre solía despertarse cuando Azul dejaba la cama. Se vistió apresurada. Antes de salir se acercó a la cuna del niño, que pese al inicial llanto, habían movido a la otra habitación. Todos dormían menos Albóndiga, que levantó sus orejas en cuanto la vio.

Abrió la puerta en silencio. El aire era fresco. Se cubrió con su abrigo, viendo a Gob dar vuelta a la casa y acercarse a ella.

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Alguien en el muro, te buscan.-“_

_“-¿Me buscan? ¿A las dos de la mañana?-“_

_“-Sí, son solo dos personas.-“_

Lena bostezó. Se acomodó la bandolera, revisando su revólver, y se calzó la tira de su rifle al hombro.

_“-Bueno, vamos. No hagamos esperar a los invitados, supongo.-“_

El necrófago se adelantó. Lena caminaba desganada. Ya se le hacía bastante difícil lograr una buena noche de sueño, entre las pesadillas y el insomnio, las veces que lo lograba, era casi un milagro. Esperaba que las visitas nocturnas no se convirtiesen en una rutina.

Trepó al puesto sobre el muro en cuanto llegaron, ayudándose al final con sus brazos y llegando con agilidad. Se asomó. Deacon. Deacon era uno de los que estaba allí y la segunda, parecía una mujer, pero no levantaba la cabeza, cubierta por una oscura capucha.

_“-Tú y tus horarios de visita, Deacon. Sabes, algunos dormidos de noche… supongo que tengo que agradecer que esta vez tocaste la puerta…-“_

El agente sonreía desde el suelo.

_“-Vas a dejarnos pasar o vas a tenernos aquí mucho más.-“_

_“-En cuanto pueda ver la cara de tu compañera.-“_

La mujer levantó sus dos manos, descorriendo hacia atrás la tela que la cubría. Una melena castaña clara y unos ojos que, con aquella luz, parecían casi transparentes, la observaban desde el suelo.

_“-Desdémona…-“_

El susurro entre los labios de Lena apenas se escuchó. La mujer volvía a cubrirse y la General de los Minutemen daba la orden para que las puertas del asentamiento se abriesen.

 

Los tres entraban a la casa de mando de Sanctuary. Lena los dejó acomodarse en los sillones. Parecían cansados. La mujer del refugio caminaba la habitación, esperando que alguno de ellos hablase. Fue la líder del Ferrocarril la que comenzó la conversación.

_“-Necesitamos dejar detrás nuestras diferencias y volver a trabajar juntos, Lena.-“_

_“-Son algo más que diferencias las que tenemos, Desdémona. ¿Qué necesitan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-“_

_“-Te ayudamos en el Castillo. Quiero saber si nos traicionaste.-“_

_“-¿Los traicioné?-“_

_“-Heriste a mi agente. Ahora, la retienes. ¿Fue por tu asociación con el Instituto?-“_

_“-¿De qué mierda hablas, Desdémona?-“_

La líder del Ferrocarril soltaba cada palabra buscando la reacción en el rostro de Lena. Desdémona no era una mujer fácil de engañar y desde el comienzo, algo en la historia de Glory no había terminado de convencerla. Pero había intentado creerle. Demasiados años trabajando una al lado de la otra. Habían pasado por mucho. Observó la mirada furiosa de la mujer que tenía frente a ella, su cuerpo inclinado sobre la mesa en el centro de la habitación, apoyando sus puños con intensidad.

_“-Hablo de Glory. Casi la matas. Y ahora la retienes.-“_

Una risa nerviosa salió de la boca de Lena.

_“-Solo ustedes pueden atreverse a venir en mitad de la noche a sacarme de mis casillas. Glory, debería estar muerta. Que esté viva, es algo que puedes agradecerle a Piper.-“_

_“-¿Por qué debería?-“_

_“-Fue ella la que me pidió que no la matase. Lo habría hecho, ganas no me faltan.-“_

_“-¿Vas a explicar lo que sucedió entre ustedes?-“_

Lena se irguió, observando a la mujer. Intentando adivinarla. No era buena en eso, y menos, cuando estaba enojada. Había algo en la mirada de la líder del Ferrocarril. Algo que no terminaba de entender. Cada pregunta que Desdémona le hacía, sonaba, para Lena, como si la líder del Ferrocarril ya supiese de antemano la respuesta.

Tuvo que apretar aún más sus puños para disimular el temblor que subía por su mano. El odio que sentía era tal, que Azul, apenas podía mantenerse enfocada en aquella conversación.

_“-Esperen aquí. Enseguida regreso.-“_

Tanto Deacon como Desdémona se miraron, durante algunos segundos, volviendo inmediatamente la vista a la General de los Minutemen. La líder del Ferrocarril asintió, acomodándose en el sofá, dispuesta a esperar.

_“-Está bien, Lena. Tómate tu tiempo.-“_

Azul apenas aguardó a que le contestasen, atravesando el umbral de la puerta, cargada de rabia y malestar.

 

 

Lena bajó la calle principal, envuelta en ira. Sus puños colgaban a sus costados, apretados. Su cabeza se embotaba cada vez más y más. Saber que pensar claro comenzaba a costarle, era algo que solo servía para hacerle sentir aún peor. Se frenó en el umbral de su casa, respirando. Levantó la mano para abrir la puerta pero la reportera le ganó, mirándola desde el otro lado, aún dormida, envuelta en una manta.

Lena tardó un momento en entrar, cerrando detrás en cuanto al fin se animó y abrazando a la chica de golpe, con demasiadas fuerzas, casi levantándola del suelo.

Los ojos de Piper terminaron de abrirse por completo.

_“-Azul… me… sueltas, un poco-“_

La mujer del refugio no la liberó del todo, quedándose en su abrazo y en su calor.

_“-Lo siento. Piper… Desdémona está aquí. No sé que quieren y no sé si están mintiéndome en la cara. Creo que sí. O algo que no me dicen, no lo sé...-“_

Piper había adivinado el temblor en sus manos en cuanto Azul había suavizado aquel abrazo. Levantó sus ojos. La mirada de Lena se perdía.

_“-¿Cariño? ¿Qué sucede? Vamos. Mírame.-“_

Lena suspiró al sentir los dedos de la chica sobre su rostro. Intentó no correr la vista. La reportera la esperaba.

_“-¿Puedes…?-“_

Azul no tuvo que decir más. Piper asentía, con media sonrisa, bajando sus dedos por su cicatriz, dejándole una caricia.

_“-Sí. Deja que me cambie. Podemos hablar con ellos. Saber qué es lo que realmente quieren.-“_

La General asintió, sentándose en el sillón. Abría y cerraba su mano intentando controlar el temblor. En su derecha, siempre era peor.

La enfurecía. Tener que seguir volviendo a eso, la enfurecía. Tener que pensar otra vez en Glory. Escuchar su nombre era suficiente para que la sangre le hirviese. Una imagen se le vino a la cabeza. De pie, a las puertas del Castillo. Estrechando la mano de la agente, observando su sonrisa engreída sin ver que Piper caminaba hacia ellas. Sin saber lo que aquella mujer le había hecho. Si seguían provocándola, iba a matarlos a todos.

Piper no tardó y las dos dejaron la casa en silencio, bajando por la calle principal. Lena sintió como la chica tomaba su mano, apretándola con suavidad. Sus hombres la saludaron antes de que atravesara las puertas de la casa de mando. Desdémona y Deacon seguían exactamente en la misma posición en que los había dejado.

_“-Deacon, por favor, espera afuera.-“_

La voz de Lena había cambiado por completo, Piper lo notaba con facilidad. No importaba cuan desbordada pudiese estar esa mujer, jamás lo demostraba, solo con ella y no era algo que se le había hecho fácil.

El agente miró hacia Desdémona, que asintió con un movimiento apenas perceptible. Deacon no tardó en dejar la habitación.

 

Piper y Lena se sentaron en el sofá que quedaba libre, enfrentándose las dos hacia Desdémona que estaba reclinada sobre su asiento, sin dejar que una sola emoción escapase de su rostro.

_“-Y bien… Supongo que era necesario sacar a mi agente de aquí y traer a Piper Wright. No puedo decir que no tienes ahora, toda mi atención.-“_

_“-La traje, porque si quieres hablar de Glory, ella necesita estar presente. Es su decisión hasta dónde contar esa historia. Y saqué a tu agente de aquí porque espero no tener que decirte que lo que sea que Piper te diga, no tiene que salir de esta habitación.-“_

La mujer asintió sin agregar una palabra. Lena se giró, observando a la reportera. La chica estaba nerviosa pero sabía bien como controlarse.

_“-Glory… Estaba obsesionada conmigo. Que ella esté prisionera en el Castillo no tiene que ver con los Minutemen, ni con el Ferrocarril. Es un asunto personal.-“_

Desdémona levanto su ceja, escuchando lo que la reportera le decía.

_“-¿Estás diciéndome que estuvimos a punto de entrar en una guerra abierta solo por un problema personal? ¿Eres algo así como la Helena en esta historia, Piper?-“_

El tono de la mujer era duro. Lena podía adivinar el enojo en su mirada. Intentó controlarse pero no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación.

_“-Te abrí las puertas de este lugar en buena fe. Solo espero que sepas apreciarlo… Escúchala antes de hacer ese tipo de apreciaciones.-“_

La General de los Minutemen había intentado que el tono le saliese lo más suave posible. Aquella comparación no le había caído en gracia. Y aunque no estaba muy segura de si Piper la había entendido, era probable que sí.

La líder del Ferrocarril calmó su mirada. Tardó apenas segundos. Después de todo, estaba allí para hablar, para escuchar y encontrar un acuerdo.

_“-Lo siento. Continua, Piper.-“_

La reportera se frenó un momento, buscando en su cabeza la mejor forma de seguir.

_“-El asedio al Castillo. Lena se aseguro de sacarnos de allí antes de que nos rodearan por completo. Yo… tenía que llegar a ustedes, conseguir ayuda. La única forma, era contactar con Glory. Y así lo hice.-“_

_“-Estábamos dispuestos a ayudar incluso antes de que Glory llegase con el mensaje, Piper.-“_

Lena giró la cabeza hacia Piper en el instante en que escuchó esas palabras. La vio tragar. Vio como sus manos se apretaban, levemente. La sintió aclarándose la garganta.

_“-Eso es algo que yo, en ese entonces, no podía saber. La situación no era buena y sabía que la milicia no iba a poder resistir demasiado tiempo. Le pedí a Glory que nos ayudaran.-“_

_“-Y así lo hicimos.-“_

Lena volvió a Desdémona.

_“-Déjala terminar.-“_

_“-Está bien, Azul. Lo sé, Dez. Sé que nos ayudaron y estamos agradecidos por eso… Yo. Decir esto no es fácil para mí y preferiría no tener que volver a hablarlo pero sé que es la única forma de que entiendas… o espero. Glory, puso un precio a su ayuda. Y yo… creí que podía pagarlo…-“_

Desdémona se inclinaba hacia delante, mirando a la reportera con curiosidad. La chica se quedaba sin voz. Lena estiró su mano, apoyándola sobre su pierna. Piper soltó una risa angustiada. Levantó la mirada hacia la líder del Ferrocarril.

_“-Ella quería… acostarse conmigo. Ese era el precio y en un principio, lo acepté. O algo así. No podía terminar de creer lo que estaba pidiendo y no veía ninguna otra opción más que conseguir que me escuchase, que me ayudase. Al final, no pude hacerlo. Intenté frenarla pero no le importó. Simplemente lo hizo igual. Solo lo hizo...-“_

La mujer se reclino en su asiento una vez más, cambiando su mirada hacia la General de los Minutemen, adivinando la ira en su ojo.

_“-La segunda vez, no sé qué es lo que quería… Me atacó. En mi periódico. Lena la frenó. Glory le disparó, tres veces. Pero Azu… Lena, pudo frenarla. Volvió una vez más… el día que la atrapamos. La vi en el mercado, buscándome. Estoy segura. Tomó a un niño de rehén. Estaba… ida.-“_

_“-Está bien, Piper, no necesitas decir nada más. Creo que Desdémona puede atar los cabos desde aquí sin más ayuda.-“_

La reportera asintió, bajando por un momento la mirada al suelo. Azul apretó su pierna. Observaba a la líder del Ferrocarril.

_“-Necesito hablar con mi agente.-“_

Piper levantó su cabeza. Lena se puso de pie en un instante, sus puños se cerraban.

_“-¿Piensas que vamos a mentirte con algo así?-“_

La líder del Ferrocarril se levantó, quedando casi a la altura de la General. Su mirada dura, no llegaba a ser desafiante, pero no había un ápice de debilidad en ella.

_“-No, Lena. Pero fue mi mano derecha durante años. Necesito saber en cuanto mintió. Necesito saber hasta qué punto estaba hundida mientras trabajaba para mí.-“_

Azul sintió la mano de Piper en su hombro. La chica estaba de pie a su lado, tirándola con suavidad hacia atrás.

_“-Tiene razón, Lena. Puedes darles eso. ¿Verdad?-“_

La General de los Minutemen miraba a la reportera con atención.

_“-Si tú aceptas. Si tú quieres, puedo dejar que hablen. Pero yo tengo que estar presente. Es la mejor oferta que pienso hacer porque es la única.-“_

Desdémona asintió, estirando su mano hacia Lena. La General aflojó su puño, estrechándola con rapidez y apurándose a liberarla. Todavía podía sentir el temblor en sus dedos y no era algo que quería que se notase.

_“-En una semana. En el Castillo. Voy a estar esperando. Solo tú y tu escolta. No traigas demasiados hombres.-“_

_“-No solemos movernos en grupos grandes, General. No te preocupes, voy a llevar lo menos amenazante que encuentre. Hasta entonces.-“_

Desdémona no perdió el tiempo. Dejó la casa de mando y no tardó en atravesar las compuertas del asentamiento, seguida de cerca por Deacon, los dos desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la carretera.

 

Ya casi amanecía cuando Piper y Lena volvieron a casa. La chica estaba en silencio y Azul, asustada. Después de todo lo que le había costado superar aquello tenía miedo de que traer todos esos recuerdos pudiesen hacerla volver atrás.

La mujer del refugio estaba de costado, esperando a que la reportera terminase de desvestirse y se metiese junto a ella. Piper levantó las mantas, metiéndose bajo ellas despacio. Azul no se movió, no se animaba a acercarse. La culpa por todo lo que había sucedido con Glory seguía pesándole hondo.

_“-Azul… estoy bien.-“_

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-Sí. No es lo más agradable hablar de eso con alguien que apenas conozco. Y por razones… ¿Políticas? Supongo… Pero estoy bien.-“_

Lena se acercó, pasando su brazo por alrededor de la reportera y trayéndola hacia sí. Piper se acomodó en su pecho. La mujer del refugio solo la observaba, sin apenas moverse. La reportera se esforzaba por contener sus lágrimas.

_“-Pipes… no… no llores. No debería haberte pedido esto… yo, lo siento.-“_

_“-No es eso, no lo es, realmente estoy bien… solo es un momento.-“_

_“-¿Qué tienes?-“_

Piper la miró desde sus ojos nublados, pegándose más e intentando una sonrisa.

_“-Desde que te conocí… desde que comencé a sentirte en la forma en que te siento… la primera vez…-“_

Lena la esperaba en silencio, estaba claro que la chica intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos mientras los ponía en palabras. La angustia que le leía en su voz le atravesaba el pecho y la llenaba de culpa.

Subió su mano hasta la mejilla de Piper, barriendo sus lágrimas y acariciándola con suavidad.

_“-Quería darte todo. Sentía que después de lo que había vivido, de como había sido mi vida, esa parte de mí, estaba muerta. Que no iba a poder dártelo. Y tú, lo reviviste. Esperaste por mí. Siempre. Cada vez que… me costaba seguir, tu nunca me pediste más de lo que podía dar…-“_

_“-Piper, siempre fue perfecto. Desde que nos conocimos. Desde que estoy contigo…-“_

La reportera asintió, bajando un momento la mirada.

_“-Cuando sucedió lo que sucedió en la caravana… sentí que me habían robado todo otra vez. Sentí… que ya no iba a poder volver a darte nada. Que me habían vaciado. Lo sentí una vez más.-“_

_“-Cariño… no es así. Eres la misma de siempre. Piper… mírame.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Ahora lo sé. Solo… cuando estoy contigo, quiero dártelo todo, Azul. Soy tuya. No es algo posesivo. No tiene que ver con eso… es… aquí…-“_

Lena sintió la mano de Piper apoyarse sobre su pecho.

_“-Desde aquí, Azul. Cuando estás en mí, solo quiero poder dártelo todo. Solo quiero ser tuya. Pensé que lo habían robado… pero tú, me lo devolviste. Otra vez.-“_

Lena la apretó a su cuerpo, besándole la frente y bajando a caricias por su espalda.

_“-Piper, nadie puede robarnos eso. No importa qué. Siempre voy a sentirte. No hay nada sobre esta tierra que pueda quitarnos eso.-“_

La chica se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo, quedándose en las caricias que Lena le dejaba. En los besos suaves que le acercaba a su frente, a sus mejillas.

_“-Duerme, Pipes. Estamos bien. Estoy aquí y no pienso irme a ningún lado. Nunca.-“_

Piper cerró sus ojos. El sueño se iba metiendo en ella. No le costó abandonarse en los brazos de Azul. Aquel, era su lugar seguro en el mundo. El más seguro que había tenido alguna vez.


	22. Despedidas.

Las dos mujeres estaban sobre el sofá. Un fuego bajo en la estufa calentaba el salón. Cait la abrazaba, rodeándola sin esfuerzo.

_“-¿Tienes que ir sí o sí?-“_

_“-No. Pero quiero acompañarla. Cada vez que se va a algún sitio termina con una cicatriz nueva. Es un mapa andante.-“_

Curie se dejó caer sobre su pecho. No quería estar sola. Sabía que en aquel lugar se encontraba segura, pero era mejor cuando Cait estaba cerca.

_“-Vas a quedarte con Piper. Con Nat y Mía y el desorejado. Vas a estar acompañada todo el tiempo, Curie.-“_

_“-No es lo mismo.-“_

_“-Bueno, espero que no. Pero no vamos a tardar en volver. Ya vas a ver, chica. Apenas te vas a dar cuenta de que falto.-“_

_“-Eso es imposible, Cait. Te veo cada día. Dormimos en la misma cama. Siempre me daría cuenta de tu ausencia.-“_

_“-Es solo una broma. Para que te relajes un poco.-“_

_“-¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo antes de irte?-“_

_“-Curie, allí vamos otra vez… Tú y tus formas. Está claro que no pensaba irme de aquí sin llevarte a la cama antes, chica. Lo sabes de sobra. ¿Pero tienes que seguir pidiéndolo así?-“_

_“-Lo siento. Me olvido de que es un tema delicado para ti.-“_

_“-No es un tema delicado para mí, lo es para todo el mundo. Tú, eres un poco suelta para hablarlo. Hay otras formas de pedírmelo.-“_

_“-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-“_

_“-Joder, chica. No lo sé. Un beso de esos, una caricia. No lo sé, Curie. Como cuando yo me hago entender.-“_

_“-Generalmente tú para hacerte entender, empiezas a quitarme la ropa y a treparte a mi cuerpo.-“_

_“-Bueno, no dije que soy la más sutil.-“_

_“-Entonces ¿Vamos a la cama?-“_

Cait no pudo más que reír.

_“-Anda chica, adelántate. Voy a apagar esto y en un momento me tienes allí.-“_

La pelirroja asfixió el fuego, quedándose en el hasta que lo vio morir al fin. No quería alejarse de allí. La vida tranquila, por increíble que le pareciese, comenzaba a crecer en ella y ya no le costaba tanto imaginarse en un mismo lugar, día a día, despertando en una misma cama junto a aquella mujer. Junto a su niña.

Colgó la bandolera que aún tenía puesta en uno de los clavos de la pared, cerca de la puerta. Se encaminó a la habitación. La temperatura dentro de la casa se mantenía. Curie la esperaba con una sonrisa.

_“-¿Estás tan apurada y no te quitaste la ropa aún?-“_

_“-No estaba segura de si querías hacerlo tú.-“_

La alta mujer se trepaba a la cama desde los pies, acercándose a los brazos que se estiraban para recibirla.

La besó al llegar, cuidándose de no presionar el abultado vientre de Curie. Bajó la mirada. Su panza había crecido, mucho.

_“-Déjame quitarte esto…-“_

Cait levantó la blusa de la chica. Sus pechos estaban cada vez más hinchados y no pudo más que meterse entre ellos, besándolos y buscando la risa de Curie.

No tardó en meterse bajo las mantas, junto a ella. Se acomodó a su costado, sintiendo los besos delicados de Curie sobre sus mejillas, sobre su nariz, en sus labios. Cait la cubría con su cuerpo, descansando su peso en su brazo y recorriéndola con su mano libre. Su boca no perdía tiempo, jugando con sus pechos. Sabía que Curie estaba mucho más sensible y lo disfrutaba. Y también sabía que la chica, en las últimas semanas, lo prefería con dulzura. Era algo que no le había costado notar y aunque Cait no solía sentirse a gusto con la delicadeza, por el simple hecho de que nunca sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, lo intentaba y ponía todo de sí para hacerlo.

Bajó su mano con cuidado, rodeando su vientre y deslizándose por su entrepierna, apenas rozándola. Sentía la reacción de todo su cuerpo. Se inclinaba sobre ella sin soltar el pezón que endurecía con sus labios.

_“-¿Así?-“_

Cait se desprendía de su pecho para hablarle, para mirar su perfil. Sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta.

_“-Sí…-“_

Curie giró su cabeza, mirándola. Cait llegaba con sus dedos y cada poco la sonrisa de la chica se cortaba en un suave gemido. Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja no se movían de su boca, de cada gesto, de cada sonido.

Cait se acercó a su cuello, apretándose a ella, a su olor. Sintió la mano de Curie cerrarse sobre su brazo, tirar de él, pedirle.

_“-¿Qué quieres?-“_

Llego a ver su sonrisa. La sintió tragar.

_“-Que te metas en mí.-“_

Cait separó sus dedos de la chica, moviéndose hacia el interior de su muslo y empujándola, abriéndola. Curie hacía caso, separando sus piernas, respirando agitada, apretando su brazo.

La boca de Cait volvió a sus pechos, con ganas. Curie podía sentir el ardor que le causaba cada vez que la mujer los absorbía con fuerza. Hacía que algo en su garganta se hiciese pesado. Que sus ojos se nublasen y los gemidos le saliesen intensos, profundos.

Cait estaba otra vez entre sus muslos, con suavidad. Sintió sus dedos deslizándose hondo. Llegándole. Sus piernas se cerraron un poco en cuanto la recibió.

_“-Ábrelas…-“_

La voz de la pelirroja apenas se escuchaba pero la chica le obedecía, abriéndose para ella.

Cait subía el ritmo, haciendo caso de cada gemido, de cada movimiento. Desde hacía semanas, la sensibilidad de Curie era otra, y también su forma de llegar. La mujer la esperaba paciente, sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de cubrirla con su cuerpo justo como sabía que lo necesitaba. Sin dejar de moverse en ella, prestando atención al ritmo que la chica le marcaba en su brazo, con sus dedos clavados a él. Con sus gemidos alargándose cada vez más.

_“-¿Quieres llegar, Curie?-“_

La chica intentaba contestar pero su voz se cortaba. Asentía, con ganas, mientras intentaba esconderse entre la piel que no dejaba de tenerla, con dulzura, pero con firmeza. Seguía siendo Cait dentro de ella, y la reconocía. Reconocía sus ganas, su seguridad.

Curie sintió como la mujer se deslizaba por el costado de su cuerpo, hacia abajo, sin salirse de ella. Como sus besos le cubrían el vientre, le cubrían sus muslos. Como su brazo se enredaba en su pierna y sus cabellos le rozaban la piel.

Cait no esperó, la besó, abarcándola toda, sintiendo como la chica intentaba atraparla entre sus piernas. La alta mujer no dejaba de sostenerla, sin dejar que se moviese de su lengua. Sus dedos seguían teniéndola con ganas y ahora, sus labios la rodeaban, besándola y acompañando cada pedido de su cuerpo, llevándola sin darle una pausa, presionando cada vez más.

Curie apenas llegaba a enredar sus manos en sus cabellos anaranjados. Levantaba su cabeza cada poco, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, gimiendo el nombre de la mujer entre sus muslos, pidiendo, queriendo todo y más.

Cait la atrajo hacia su boca con fuerzas, hundiéndose aún más en ella y reteniéndola en sus labios, sin dejar de besarla. Curie se acababa con violencia, levantando su cabeza hacia ella, gimiéndole y cayendo sobre la almohada, sus ojos cerrados, su boca encendida. Su respiración acelerada.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego volvió a besos hasta su costado, pasando su mano sobre el vientre hinchado, dejando más besos allí que en cualquier otro lugar. Curie comenzaba a sonreír, dejando caer las lágrimas. Hacerlo, en su estado, era algo que disfrutaba hasta la locura.

Al fin, la mujer llegó hasta su boca, atrapándole los labios por un momento y regalándole una sonrisa en cuanto el beso se agotó. Curie se prendió a su brazo, riendo. Cait no dejaba de acariciarla toda.

_“-¿Y tú?-“_

_“-Yo estoy bien hoy. ¿Te gusto?-“_

_“-Claro… Cait. Apenas siento mis piernas.-“_

La pelirroja sonreía. La besó con fuerzas en la mejilla y se apretó todo lo que pudo a la chica. También iba a extrañarla, aunque solo fuesen unos días.

 

Piper sentía las caricias en su espalda desnuda. Tenía su brazo apoyado sobre su pecho. Con su índice acariciaba la base del cuello de la mujer que dormía, desde hacía ya tres años, en su cama. Habían hecho el amor con algo de tristeza y desesperación a la vez, como siempre que estaban a punto de separarse. Habían dormido algunas horas y Azul, había despertado en pánico, temblando contra el colchón. Se calmaba de a poco, con su mirada clavada al techo, con las caricias de Piper en su cuerpo, sus besos, sus susurros.

La reportera miraba su perfil. Sentía sus latidos, al fin, tranquilos. Le preocupaba que Azul cada vez, durmiese menos. No estaba segura de si pasar tiempo en calma ayudaba o empeoraba con lo que la mujer llevaba dentro. Suponía que era demasiado para curar en apenas un par de meses y que era probable que eso que llevaba saliendo las últimas semanas, fuese solo el principio de todo el dolor que Lena llevaba apilando dentro desde hacía demasiado.

Piper siempre pensaba en alguien más. Rara vez en ella. La chica cargaba lo suyo pero apenas se detenía en eso. No solo era porque a veces, se olvidaba de quererse bien. También, era porque creía, sabía, que en ese sentido, era más fuerte que Azul. Quizás, porque venían de mundos demasiados distintos y a ella le había tocado lidiar con la locura, la miseria y la muerte cada día de su vida. O quizás porque simplemente, Lena tenía la fortaleza física y ella, la emocional. Y de las dos, creía que era quien salía ganando. Creía que ningún dolor quemaba tanto como los que se prendían dentro y no soltaban. Azul tenía muchos de esos, podía verlos en su mirada cada vez que los buscaba.

_“-Lena-“_

Azul se giró. En Piper, tenía dos nombres. El que le habían dado sus padres el día en que nació y el que le había elegido la chica de la gabardina el día en que la conoció. Cuando estaban solas y la reportera elegía llamarla por el primero, Lena sentía que Piper intentaba llegarle a una parte alejada, a ese lugar dentro de ella que la chica todavía no terminaba de descifrar.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Puedes hablar conmigo.-“_

_“-Lo sé.-“_

El fuerte de Piper, siempre habían sido las palabras. Pero a veces, con Lena, parecía que se escondían de ella. Le costaba encontrar las justas para llegar a la mujer.

_“-¿Quieres contarme lo que soñabas?-“_

_“-Con hielo. Con el color del hielo cuando… Cuando se tiñe.-“_

Azul se giró. Su sonrisa se desgarraba entre sus labios. La reportera sabía que esta vez, las pesadillas eran de otro mundo, más profundas, más enterradas. Desconocidas.

_“-¿Cuándo eras soldado?-“_

_“-No estoy segura de si alguna vez pude dejar de serlo…-“_

Otra vez, Lena hablaba hacia la nada y Piper se quedaba en la terrible cicatriz que le bajaba por el rostro y que para ella, era solo una parte más de Azul para querer.

_“-Algún día, vamos a quedarnos aquí para siempre. O en donde tú quieras. Tú y yo. Y nada que nos arrastre más lejos que un par de cientos de metros.-“_

Las palabras de Piper sirvieron para que la mujer se hundiese en su pecho, enredándose a su cuerpo. Apretándose con angustia y quedándose para las caricias.

_“-Solo… quédate conmigo hasta que lleguemos hasta allí, Azul.-“_

La reportera sintió el leve movimiento de su cabeza. Subió su mano hasta el corto de su cabello, cruzado de mechones plateados. 

Piper no la soltó hasta que Azul se durmió en su pecho.

 

Curie no quería hablarle demasiado porque no quería llorar. Sabía que solo era porque no podía controlarse y no había razón para preocuparse. Solo iban a pasar algunos días en el Castillo. Pero se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia constante de la alta mujer. A la seguridad de sus brazos y la constancia de sus cuidados y el miedo de no tenerla, la inundaba.

Cait terminaba de ajustar sus botas, una a una. Cerraba la chaqueta de cuero que había elegido llevar y encima, cruzaba su vieja bandolera. Revisaba la munición y acomodaba su escopeta. Curie la observaba sin perderse detalle. Si no la conociese ya con tanta profundidad, seguramente, se sentiría intimidada frente a la inmensa mujer. Su postura, su mirada. La seguridad que desprendía y lo amenazante que se veía a veces, cuando estaba lista para el camino. Cait acomodó su costal a su espalda y su bate al hombro sin percatarse del estudio al que estaba siendo sometida. Se giró, mirando a la chica sin saber muy bien que decir. Las despedidas, no eran lo suyo.

_“-Cuídate, Cait. No tardes en volver. No quiero estar sola.-“_

Las dos manos de la pelirroja se posaron sobre el vientre de Curie. Una sonrisa bastante insegura se le dibujó en la cara.

_“-No voy a estar lejos ni un día más del necesario, chica. Pero Lena me necesita. No termina de aceptar su edad y no puedo dejar que se la coma un Yao guai allí fuera.-“_

Curie reía. Cait le atrapaba la única lágrima que se le escapaba.

_“-Vamos, Curie. Son solo unos días. Vas a estar con Piper. Van a estar bien.-“_

La chica asintió.

_“-Ve, sabes como soy. Todavía me cuesta contenerme…-“_

_“-Y dudo de que a esta altura lo termines logrando, chica. Pero está bien. Tú, sácalo. Y ya vemos que hacemos con eso después.-“_

_“-Antes que lo olvide. Carne. Toma. Solo tienes que calentarla. Está como te gusta a ti. Comparte con Lena, Cait. Puse suficiente allí para que coman hoy las dos.-“_

_“-A Lena le gusta la comida para brahmán, no el brahmán en sí. Seguro que lleva sus hierbajos y su pasta de grano.-“_

_“-Comparte.-“_

_“-Ya. Cuídate, chica. No hagas nada que me haga enojar. Voy a enterarme cuando vuelva y lo sabes.-“_

Cait no se quedó mucho en el beso. No quería salir con tristeza. Curie no la retuvo, sabía de sobra como era aquella mujer.

 

Lena terminó de ajustar su pipboy en su antebrazo. Tomó su costal de encima de la cama y salió hacia el salón. Piper intentaba escribir con el niño en brazos. Yahto había crecido tanto en los últimos meses que Lena se preguntaba si al volver iba a notar el cambio.

_“-Lana va-“_

Azul miró hacia Piper.

_“-Sabe que te vas.-“_

_“-Ah. Dámelo.-“_

La chica de la gorra puso al niño entre los brazos de Azul, que lo levantó hacia el techo antes de bajarlo a su cara y besuquearlo. Yahto reía. El chico se ponía nervioso con facilidad y en menos de un instante, ya estaba prendido al pelo de Lena, tirando de el en un ataque de risa.

_“-¿Puedo dejarlo libre?-“_

Azul preguntaba a la reportera que no tardó en darle carta blanca con una sonrisa. La mujer del refugio lo bajó. Yahto se apuró a aprovechar la ganada libertad, moviéndose por todo el salón.

_“-Bondiga viere ai.-“_

Lena volvió a mirar a Piper, confundida.

_“-Quiere que Albóndiga se le acerque. Probablemente para hacerle alguna maldad.-“_

_“-Ah.-“_

La General no tenía idea como Piper lograba entenderlo con tanta facilidad. Como de costumbre, Yahto se estaba tomando su tiempo para hablar, aunque conociéndolo, una vez que se decidiese a lanzarse, nadie iba a poder callarlo.

_“-¿Mía duerme?-“_

_“-Sí. Y Nat está de guardia. Vas a encontrarla en el puesto. ¿Por qué siempre le toca a ella, Lena?-“_

_“-Porque es la mejor tiradora que tengo ahora en el asentamiento. Pero no se lo digas.-“_

Piper la miró con sorpresa. Que Lena soltase algo así sin más, no era lo usual. La reportera pudo distinguir la mirada orgullosa, solo por un instante, pero suficiente para que la entendiese de sobra.

_“-Le enseñaste bien.-“_

_“-Y es natural en ella. Tiene ojo. Tiene carácter también, eso te lo debe a ti.-“_

_“-Oh, no. En todo el rollo miliciano que tiene ahora poco tengo que ver, Azul. Eso es todo por ti.-“_

_“-Te sorprendería saber hasta qué punto tienes que ver, Piper. Natalie tiene mucho de ti.-“_

Lena se colgaba su costal y acomodaba su rifle en su hombro.

_“-Bien, reportera. Una vez más.-“_

La chica estaba de pie, una mano en su cintura, mirando hacia Lena.

_“-¿No vas a darme siquiera un beso, Pipes?-“_

Lena apenas llegó a prepararse. Piper acababa de, literalmente, abalanzarse sobre ella y saltarle encima. La besaba con locura, quitándole el aire, atrapándole toda la cara entre sus manos, enredándose a su cintura con sus piernas. Azul apenas había llegado a tomarla de sus muslos y había tenido que retroceder hasta la pared para recuperar el equilibrio.

Piper se deslizó por su cuerpo y solo terminó el beso una vez que sus botas tocaron el suelo.

Lena la miraba, bastante confundida, sonriendo como idiota.

_“-¿Y eso?-“_

_“-Es importante no perder la pasión, Azul. Lo dice en una de tus revistas de época.-“_

Lena largó la risa, acomodando todo lo que la chica había desparramado en aquel ataque de amor. Salió de su casa sonriendo, caminando tranquila hacia la calle principal.

 

 


	23. Cuando la General no está.

Piper y Curie llevaban metidas bajo las mantas casi media mañana. Yahto estaba entre ellas. El pequeño había llenado la cama de juguetes y al fin estaba tranquilo. Al costado de la reportera, sobre su mesa de noche, una provisión de dulces esperaba su turno.

_“-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Manzanas acarameladas? ¿Pasteles? ¿Bombas? ¿Caramelos?-“_

_“-Creo que voy a parar por un momento, Piper. Es probable que mi nivel de azúcar en sangre este más alto de lo que alguna vez lo tuve.-“_

_“-Bien, más para mí.-“_

La chica eligió los pasteles, abriendo uno con ganas y llevándoselo a la boca sin arrepentimientos.

_“-¿Crees que están bien?-“_

El tono de Curie era preocupado. Piper levantó su mano, un dedo apuntando al techo, intentando tragar con apuro.

_“-Sé que lo están. ¿Alguna vez las viste juntas? Son bastante bestiales. Quédate tranquila, solo es un viaje de rutina. Van a volver pronto. Además, no puedes decir que no disfrutas un poquito, solo un poquito, la libertad…-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

La reportera se contuvo de llenarse otra vez la boca.

_“-Bueno… Cait… es un poco, no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene mal. ¿Dominante?-“_

_“-Si estás refiriéndote a su rol sexual, no me desagrada en absoluto, lo contrario. Yo tengo una tendencia a la sumisión-“_

Piper tapaba los oídos del niño, mientras intentaba tragar el pedazo de pastel que se había metido en la boca en cuanto había lanzado la pregunta.

_“-¡Curie! ¡No! No, no. ¿Cómo voy a estar preguntando algo así? No necesito saber nada de eso.-“_

_“-Oh, para ti también es un tema delicado…-“_

_“-¿También...? Espera. No digas nada. No quiero saber. Dejemos algo en claro, cualquier pregunta que de ahora en más pueda interpretarse en dos sentidos, el sexual es el incorrecto.-“_

_“-¿Y si ambos sentidos son sexuales?-“_

_“-Curie, por favor. Ayúdame con esto.-“_

La joven doctora se quedó un momento intentando adivinar que era lo que Piper realmente quería. Al fin, optó por el silencio.

_“-Deja que me explique otra vez. Quiero decir que Cait está siendo un poco sobreprotectora contigo. ¿Cierto?-“_

_“-Oh, eso. Sí, lo es, en exceso.-“_

_“-¿No te molesta?-“_

_“-A veces. No siempre. Pero sé que no puede evitarlo y está intentándolo.-“_

_“-Tienes mucha paciencia.-“_

Curie le sonrió, mirándola.

_“-Cait… Solo intenta no ser como su padre. El único modelo de familia que había conocido hasta ahora es el que vivió siendo una niña. Como en su cabeza tiene claro hasta qué punto aquello estaba mal, intenta todo el tiempo hacer exactamente lo contrario. No es algo que haga conscientemente. Como yo lo veo, la intensidad con la que Cait cuida de mí, es la intensidad con la que la descuidaron y la dañaron.-“_

Piper la escuchaba con su dulce estático entre sus dedos. La angustia le había subido hasta la garganta. No conocía la historia de Cait al detalle pero sabía que la mujer había tenido una vida dura. Lo que Curie acababa de decirle, había hecho que la reportera entendiese un costado completamente nuevo de la pelirroja. La chica tenía razón.

_“-Lo siento, Curie…-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

_“-Por lo que dije de Cait.-“_

_“-Lo que dijiste es cierto, yo solo te di una explicación de por qué se comporta así. A veces, cuando entendemos desde donde viene algo, es más sencillo aceptarlo.-“_

_“-Eres demasiado profunda para estas horas.-“_

_“-Cait siempre me dice lo mismo.-“_

La chica no terminó de decir su nombre y su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana, como si esperase encontrar a la inmensa mujer allí, caminando hacia ella.

Sintió la mano de Piper sobre su pierna. Se giró. La reportera le regalaba una sonrisa contagiosa.

_“-Van a volver pronto.-“_

_“-¿No extrañas a Lena?-“_

_“-Claro. Siempre que tenemos que separarnos la extraño. Pero intento no pensar demasiado en eso, hasta que vuelve a mí.-“_

_“-Poder hacer eso estaría bien.-“_

Piper se levantó de la cama, sonriéndole.

_“-Prometí a Marcy que iba a ayudarla a despejar el viejo invernadero de Mama Murphy… ¿Quieres venir?-“_

_“-Claro, un poco de distracción no estaría mal.-“_

No, no estaba mal. Y la reportera lo sabía de sobra.

 

Lena había decidido que se desviasen un poco hacia la Marina de Egret. Podían hacer noche allí y quizás, gastar algunas horas en conocer un poco más el asentamiento. Era lo más al sur que las caravanas llegaban y según los últimos informes de Preston, crecía, lento, pero ya había varias familias viviendo allí. Cait había sido la primera en llegar a aquel lugar, apenas días después de dejar el refugio en el que habían encontrado a Curie. Pensar ahora en la forma en que la había conocido, en la chica dentro de aquel cuerpo de lata, todavía le hacía doler la cabeza, aunque de alguna extraña manera, seguía siendo Curie. Siempre lo había sido.

El edificio principal del asentamiento era de sólida construcción, de ladrillos a la vista. Dentro, la gente lo había convertido en el espacio comunal del lugar. Con un espacioso comedor y un hogar y la cocina ocupando el rincón más alejado. En el segundo piso, algunas camas que hacían las veces de dormitorio de viajeros y patrullas y caravanas. Las dos mujeres no tardaron en abandonar sus costales en el rincon que les habían cedido y salir de allí, dispuestas a reconocer los alrededores.

_“-Había una mujer cuando llegué aquí. Estaba bastante tocada. Había matado a su nieto.-“_

Caminaban sobre el pequeño muelle, probando la madera.

_“-¿Cómo sabes eso?-“_

_“-Nos lo contó. A mí y a Curie. Iba a volarle la cabeza pero la chica no quiso. Según sus… sensores… o lo que fuese… la mujer no mentía, había sido un accidente. No me preguntes como se le vuela la cabeza a un crío por accidente, pero Curie…-“_

_“-Me alegro de que te haya convencido…-“_

La pelirroja levantó la mirada hacia Lena.

_“-¿Entonces, vamos a pasar por Fairline Hill? ¿Crees que los salvajes vienen de allí?-“_

_“-No hay muchos lugares a los alrededores y los que habían, los han limpiado. Nos queda de camino. Solo echar un vistazo.-“_

Cait caminaba el muelle junto a la mujer pero se cuidaba de mantenerse cerca de suelo firme.

_“-Bien. Nada de trasnochar hoy, supongo.-“_

La bota de Azul se hundió en una de las maderas podridas. La mujer estiró la mano hacia Cait que la tomó con fuerzas, jalando un poco hacia ella.

_“-Supongo que voy a tener que enviar a nuestro ingeniero hasta aquí. Si logra recuperar esto, quizás sea más sencillo que las caravanas lleguen por agua. ¿Qué piensas?-“_

_“-Que el agua es para los peces. Pero tú sabrás.-“_

Lena se sonrió. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte.

_“-¿Qué tienes?-“_

_“-Nada… este lugar. Toda esta zona, solía ser una reserva. Unas doscientas hectáreas, quizás. Nate me trajo aquí en una de nuestras primeras citas.-“_

Cait se alejaba un poco del muelle, metiéndose hacia los edificios, sin dejar de mirar hacia la inmensa masa de agua con desconfianza.

_“-¿Qué mierda es una reserva?-“_

_“-Eran… áreas protegidas. Donde se impedía la construcción, la caza… no sé, cualquier actividad que pudiese destruir el medio ambiente… conservación… -“_

Lena murmuraba las últimas palabras. Cait miraba a su alrededor, sus brazos a la cintura, sus piernas levemente separadas. Erguida todo lo alta que era.

_“-Bueno, no les fue muy bien con eso de preservar y conservar. ¿Y tu chico te trajo aquí?-“_

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lena.

_“-Sí, cometí el error de decirle que me gustaba estar al aire libre. Aún estábamos conociéndonos. Pasamos una tarde entera intentando identificar los pájaros dibujados en una cartulina. No encontramos ninguno.-“_

_“-Era todo un ganador tu hombre ¿Eh?-“_

Lena reía, Cait seguía intercambiando miradas entre la mujer y el agua que, para su gusto, era demasiada.

_“-Era un buen hombre, Cait. Solo, no era muy bueno en las citas…-“_

_“-¿Lo extrañas todavía?-“_

La mujer del refugio la miró. La pelirroja no solía hacer demasiadas preguntas de ese estilo.

_“-A veces. No de la misma manera en que lo extrañaba al principio. Pero sí, supongo, que una parte de mí, siempre va a extrañarlo.-“_

_“-Mmm. Normal. Pero tienes a Piper. Te quiere.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Cait. No me malinterpretes. Quiero a Piper como nunca antes quise a nadie. Con ella, todo es diferente. Solo, Nate era un buen amigo también. Lo extraño de la misma forma en que extraño a mi familia, a mis amigos, a todos los que murieron.-“_

Cait nunca se detenía a pensar demasiado en los tiempos de antes de las bombas. Para ella, era historia antigua y no se hacía una idea clara de cómo era la vida en ese entonces. Pero pensar en perder a todos los que quería, en un instante, para siempre, la asustó. Un pensamiento que solo un par de años atrás no le hubiese causado la menor emoción y que ahora, la llenaba de angustia.

Lena sintió la mano firme de Cait sobre su hombro.

_“-Puedes extrañarlos menos viviendo bien por ellos.-“_

Azul se giró para encontrarse a la pelirroja. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con seriedad.

_“-Lo sé, Cait. Lo intento. Siempre.-“_

 

Natalie bajó la mira, cubriéndose en el saliente del muro en su puesto de guardia. Agitó su mano derecha con violencia. Uno de los milicianos sonaba la campana del asentamiento. Las casas se cerraban y los puestos vacíos se llenaban.

Piper estaba aún en el invernadero, junto a Curie y al niño. Levantó su mirada con preocupación hacia la joven doctora en cuanto sintió las campanadas y los gritos fuera.

_“-Necesito que tomes a Yahto. ¿Puedes, Curie? Tengo que buscar a Mía.-“_

Curie asentía, levantando al pequeño no sin algo de esfuerzo y acomodándolo a un costado de su hinchado vientre.

_“-Ve a casa. No salgan.-“_

La reportera revisó su arma, quitando el seguro y comprobando su cargador. Miró a ambos lados antes de dejar que Curie saliese. Varios milicianos bajaban por la calle principal hacia la compuerta.

 

La menor de las Wright disparaba sin descanso. Detrás de su mira, Nat no dudaba demasiado. Escuchaba a sus compañeros llegando hacia los puestos del muro. El estruendo de las torretas disparándose sin descanso. Gob daba órdenes justo bajo ella, intentando mantener aquel lado seguro.

_“-¡Natalie! ¡Baja de allí! ¡Te necesito al otro lado!-“_

La chica bajó la mirada. El necrófago no perdía el tiempo, moviendo a los milicianos alrededor del perímetro. Los atacaban desde todos los lados y los destellos azules no dejaban de aparecer en el horizonte. Cada vez más y más.

Natalie cayó al suelo con gracia, amortiguando el golpe con sus piernas. Su rifle en una mano, en la otra, sostenía su sombrero. Fijó la mirada en Gob en cuanto se irguió.

_“-¿Dónde?-“_

_“-El gran árbol. Tienes que tener mejor línea desde el puesto alto. Apúrate, Natalie. Concéntrate en los que llegan al muro. Voy a enviarte munición enseguida.-“_

La chica no perdió tiempo, bajando la calle principal con rapidez, apurándose al gran árbol. Piper subía, haciéndole señas para que frenase.

_“-¡Nat!-“_

_“-¡Es el Instituto, Piper!-“_

_“-¡Espera!-“_

_“-¡No puedo!-“_

La reportera no se frenó, desviándose de la calle principal, intentando llegar hasta su hermana menor. Natalie no perdía el tiempo. No tardó en llegar al gran árbol, trepando con agilidad hacia el puesto alto. Podía sentir el zumbido de las armas láser disparándose hacia dentro del asentamiento. La escalera no era corta y hasta que no llegase al puesto de vigilancia, no tenía más cobertura que la que el robusto tronco le proporcionaba, solo de un lado. Natalie apretó sus dientes, apurándose aún más, esperando que los disparos no le dieran o al menos, si pasaba, que fuese sobre el cuero del uniforme. Bien sabía ya lo que aquellas armas podían hacer sobre la carne descubierta.

_“-¡Piper, no!-“_

Natalie se cubría ya en el último puesto, a varios metros del suelo, gritándole a su hermana que estaba a punto de comenzar a subir.

_“-¡Busca a Mía, yo estoy bien! ¡Deja que me ocupe de esto!-“_

Las palabras de la chica eran seguras. La reportera la vio acomodando su rifle y apoyándose en su mira. No esperó mucho para comenzar a disparar, cada poco desviando la vista hacia ella, asegurándose de que no subiese. Piper tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar. Tenía que terminar de aceptar lo que Natalie era ahora. Una de las milicianas de Azul, y en ese momento, la mejor tiradora de la que disponían. Tuvo que obligarse a dejar el gran árbol, volviendo hacia la calle principal. Era cierto que allí, no podía ser de demasiada ayuda, necesitaba asegurarse de que Mía estaba a salvo y, probablemente en el muro, podía ser de mucha más utilidad.

Piper entró a la clínica con prisa. Su mirada recorrió la sala en apenas una fracción de segundo. El arma de Grace, apuntando hacia la entrada, fue lo primero que distinguió. Y detrás de la doctora que la sostenía, Mía.

_“-Grace… ¿Nadie más está con ustedes?-“_

_“-No. Estamos bien, Piper. ¿Qué es esta vez?-“_

_“-Sintéticos. De todos lados. ¿Mía, cariño, estás bien?-“_

La chica asintió. Sus ojos oscuros estaban asustados. Piper se acercó a ella, tomándola por un segundo entre sus brazos.

_“-Tengo que ayudar fuera. No salgas y no te alejes de Grace. No te separes de ella.-“_

Las últimas palabras las soltó mirando hacia la miliciana, que bajó su cabeza, asintiendo con apenas un gesto.

Dejó la clínica sin perder más tiempo, acercándose hacia Gob que estaba en la compuerta.

_“-¿Dónde me necesitas?-“_

_“-En todos lados, creo. No paran de llegar. El flanco. Allí, allí Piper…-“_

El necrófago señalaba uno de los lados mientras corría en la dirección opuesta. Algunos sintéticos comenzaban a trepar.

Piper subió a una de las plataformas de madera que se extendían por la cara interna del muro. Se agachó, tratando de aprovechar toda la cobertura, intentando sobresalir lo menos posible. Eran demasiados y, aunque caían con facilidad, si seguían llegando iban a terminar desbordando las defensas.

La reportera intentaba hacer valer cada disparo. La munición no era abundante y estaba claro que iban a necesitar cuidarla. Una miliciana se apostó a su costado, asintiéndole durante un instante antes de comenzar a descargar su rifle sobre los androides. Piper no podía evitar desviar su mirada hacia el gran árbol cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Adivinaba el sonido de su rifle entre los demás sonidos y entendía que su hermana buscaba los blancos que llegaban al muro. Su puntería no dejaba de asombrarla.

Un grito de ayuda le hizo volver a girarse. La miliciana a su costado luchaba con uno de los sintéticos que intentaba trepar. No dudó en apoyar su diez milímetros en la cabeza del androide, friéndolo en dos disparos.

Lentamente, parecía que los destellos azules comenzaban a mermar y el perímetro a limpiarse.

_“-¡Tiradora!-“_

El grito le cortó la respiración a Piper. Un miliciano en la calle principal señalaba hacia el gran árbol. La reportera levantó la mirada y aguzó el oído, esperando el distintivo sonido del arma de Natalie. Estaba a punto de saltar de la plataforma y encaminarse hacia allí cuando vio el sombrero de su hermana reaparecer y su rifle comenzar a disparar. Piper respiró, volviendo al flanco que la ocupaba.

No fue una tarea fácil de terminar. Habían resistido el ataque pero una mirada hacia la calle principal, donde los heridos y los muertos comenzaban a amontonarse, era suficiente para entender el costo del ataque. Pocas torretas habían quedado en pie y algunas secciones del muro estaban debilitadas.

Piper se tomaba el corte en su antebrazo, resultado de uno de los forcejeos que había tenido, intentando retener a los sintéticos que habían tratado de trepar las defensas. No era grave. Le dolía más el nuevo roto en su gabardina. Levantó la mirada. Natalie no estaba allí pero estaba segura de haber escuchado su rifle hasta el final.

Al gran árbol, llegó en un suspiro. Subió la precaria escalera con rapidez, sintiendo sus propios latidos. Era inevitable, sentir que el pánico la dominaba cuando la seguridad de su hermana estaba en juego. En cuanto llegó, la encontró apoyada contra la media pared. Su sombrero a un costado, su rifle descansando entre sus piernas, erguido, sirviendo de apoyo para su frente, levemente inclinada hacia delante.

_“-¿Natalie?-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

Los ojos entrecerrados de su hermana se levantaron. La mirada aguda de Piper cayó sobre el hombro de Nat, sobre la protección de cuero, completamente quemada.

_“-Estas herida.-“_

_“-No es nada, Piper. Estoy bien.-“_

La reportera se dejó caer de rodillas a su costado, desajustando las tiras de la armadura y removiéndola con cuidado. Algo de tela se había pegado en la herida y bajo ella se distinguía el rojo ardiente de la quemadura que Natalie había recibido. La chica apenas se quejaba.

Piper se estiró hasta las pocas cajas almacenadas en aquel puesto. Revolvió con urgencia hasta encontrar el único estimulante disponible allí y varias latas de agua purificada. Abrió una sin esperar, vaciándola sobre su hombro y notando su reacción. Levantó el estimulante, dispuesta a inyectarlo en la herida pero la mano firme de Natalie la frenó. Las miradas de las dos hermanas se encontraron.

_“-No, Piper. No lo necesito. Es solo una quemadura. Grace puede ponerme una cataplasma para aliviarla.-“_

_“-Qué dices, Natalie. Suéltame. Mira tu hombro. Con esto vas a sentirte mejor…-“_

_“-Piper...-“_

La chica le señaló la calle principal con un movimiento de su cabeza. Piper pudo ver a los hombres de Azul arrastrando los cuerpos hacia un costado. Varios heridos comenzaban a amontonarse a la entrada de la clínica, asistidos por los que habían tenido la suerte de salir ilesos del ataque.

_“-Mis compañeros están muriendo allí abajo. No necesito ese estimulante y probablemente uno de ellos sí. Bajemos. Estoy bien.-“_

La reportera solo pudo hacer silencio. Natalie, su hermana menor. La misma que había visto crecer día a día. Que todavía podía imaginar metiéndose en su cama a mitad de la noche, cuando las tormentas eran demasiado fuertes. Que todavía podía recordarla vendiendo su periódico a grito vivo en las calles de Diamond City, subida a una vieja caja de madera para ganar algo de altura. Su pequeña hermana, herida ahora, negándose a utilizar la medicina que otros necesitaban más. Defendiendo a hombres y mujeres que apenas conocía, a riesgo de su vida, solo porque era lo correcto.

No pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos oscuros. Notó la mirada de la chica ponerse en blanco justo antes de que le plantase un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

 

 


	24. Una breve audiencia.

Lena subió la luz de su pipboy. Allí abajo, la iluminación era pobre. Desdémona la seguía a pocos pasos. Atravesaban uno de los húmedos corredores subterráneos del castillo. La General de los Minutemen no tardó en frenar, levantando el juego de llaves que tenía en su mano. El ruido de cadenas se dejó oír desde el fondo de la celda. Glory se levantaba. Una de sus manos estaba atrapada a la pared.

Desdémona entró en cuanto Lena le hizo una leve seña, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la puerta. La mujer del refugio se quedó de pie junto a los barrotes, a poca distancia de las dos. Suficiente para no perderlas de vista pero permitirles algo de privacidad, no del todo convencida en hacerlo.

_“-Glory…-“_

_“-Tardaste bastante en encontrarme, Desdémona.-“_

La agente del Ferrocarril hablaba desganada. La luz del pipboy le molestaba. Se cubría la mirada con su brazo libre.

_“-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?-“_

La risa de la mujer de cabellos blancos hizo que Lena le clavase la mirada. No se movió. No pensaba caer en provocaciones, no en ese momento, al menos.

_“-Supongo que no estás aquí para sacarme, o la General de los Minutemen no estaría contigo... ¿Qué quieres, Desdémona? ¿Qué quieres escuchar?-“_

_“-Que me digas dónde está la persona que conocí durante casi una década.-“_

_“-Muerta, supongo. O al menos sin muchas ganas de hablar. Definitivamente. Si es a eso a lo que viniste, pierdes tu tiempo, vete ya...-“_

_“-Casi lo arruinas todo…-“_

_“-No es cierto. Nunca me creíste. Si realmente hubieses creído que los Minutemen estaban con el Instituto, jamás hubieses hablado con ella otra vez.-“_

Glory señalaba hacia Lena levantando su cabeza. Una mueca de desprecio le recorría el rostro.

_“-Pero no me creíste. Y solo estás aquí para terminar de enterrarme en tu cabeza. Haz las paces con eso, Desdémona, y déjame a mí… empiezo a disfrutar mi tiempo libre…-“_

Azul se quedó de pie en el corredor, algo alejada de la celda, teniéndolas a la vista. Las dos mujeres hablaban. Lena no llegaba a entender todo lo que decían. La conversación tardaba en apagarse y la General tenía que esforzarse para no perder la paciencia. Glory levantó la vista, buscándola. No tardó en volver a Desdémona. La líder del Ferrocarril pasó su mano por la nuca de la agente, apretándola contra su frente por un momento.

_“-Lo siento, Glory.-“_

La mujer se levantó, una mirada sombría se adivinaba en sus ojos. Lena no soltó una palabra, solo se limitó a cerrar la celda en cuanto la líder del Ferrocarril la abandonó. Glory se dejó caer otra vez sobre el sucio colchón de su cama, volviéndose contra la pared.

 

_“-¿Eso era todo lo que querías?-“_

_“-Es más de lo que piensas. Necesitaba ver esto con mis propios ojos, Lena. Quizás no lo entiendes, pero era necesario para mí.-“_

_“-Lo que digas, Desdémona. Solo, mantengamos la paz.-“_

_“-Podemos hacer más que eso. Sé que tienes una forma de volver al Instituto, o al menos, sé que estás trabajando en eso.-“_

Lena intentaba mantener las investigaciones de Virgil en secreto, pero aquella gente, de alguna forma, siempre lograba meterse en sus asuntos.

_“-Ese es mi problema.-“_

_“-No necesitas pelear sola contra el Instituto, Lena.-“_

_“-Si piensas que estoy sola, necesitas nuevos espías.-“_

La mujer de cabellos claros le sonrió.

_“-Quizás aún es demasiado pronto. Pero podemos hacerlo juntos. Tus milicianos y el Ferrocarril. Buscamos lo mismo.-“_

_“-No estoy tan segura, Desdémona. Yo busco que el yermo esté en paz de una jodida vez así puedo sentarme en la puerta de mi casa, junto a mi familia, a quien te dice, mirar las mutipapas crecer.-“_

_“-Lena, por más pintoresco que sea ese cuadro, tu nunca serías parte. No estás hecha para esa vida, a esta altura deberías saberlo ya.-“_

Las dos mujeres salían hacia el patio del fuerte. Un miliciano se acercó a paso vivo, saludando y entregando a la General un mensaje sellado. La cara de Lena se iba transformando a medida que su ojo agotaba aquellas líneas de tinta. El mensajero seguía firme a poca distancia, esperando que lo excusasen.

_“-Ronnie, en la armería. Apúrate.-“_

El muchacho saludo una vez más y se giró, corriendo hacia el final del pasillo.

_“-¿Malas noticias, General?-“_

La mirada encendida de Lena se plantó en los ojos de la mujer.

_“-Sí. El Instituto ataca cuando yo dejo el asentamiento. Como lo saben, no tengo idea. Pero lo coordinan bien ¿No crees?-“_

_“-Quizás, o quizás es casualidad.-“_

_“-No soy muy fanática de esas en este tipo de asuntos.-“_

_“-¿Necesitas ayuda?-“_

_“-No. Pero de todos los espías que tienes entre mis filas, de tanto en tanto puedes pasarme alguna información útil. Así no me siento tan usada, Desdémona.-“_

La mujer sonrió, alejándose hacia donde dos de sus agentes la esperaban para marchar.

_“-No prometo nada, General. Pero todo es posible.-“_

Lena apenas se detuvo durante un instante. Se internó en los corredores del Castillo en cuanto Desdémona desapareció de su vista, apurándose a la armería.

 

La General de los Minutemen estaba inclinada sobre el amplio mapa que llegaba a cubrir toda la mesa. Movía las pequeñas piezas de madera, sus patrullas, sobre los diferentes asentamientos. Cada poco levantaba su cabeza hacia su Comandante. Preguntando a veces, otras, ordenando. Cait había llegado hacia poco a la sala y se mantenía a distancia. Lena había podido verla en el borde de su ojo, el color en su cara, la postura de su cuerpo. La mujer ya sabía las noticias.

_“-Bien Ronnie, no lo demores. Por Radio, lo menos posible. Utiliza mensajeros para los asentamientos más seguros. No necesitamos que además, nos anticipen los movimientos.-“_

La mujer saludó, marchando con sus órdenes hacia el exterior. Cait no tardó un segundo en acercársele.

_“-¿Salimos ya?-“_

_“-Sí. Cálmate. Si Curie estuviese herida, lo diría en el mensaje.-“_

_“-Eres tú la que lo leyó.-“_

_“-Pensaba buscarte una vez que enviase los refuerzos, Cait.-“_

_“-Está bien. Necesito salir de aquí. Necesito volver.-“_

_“-Lo sé. ¿Tienes todo listo? Va a ser un viaje duro si, por lo que veo, apenas vamos a dormir.-“_

_“-Sí, Lena. Puedo de sobra con eso, siempre podemos parar para tu siesta.-“_

Lena dejaba el mapa, caminando hacia la salida de la armería.

_“-Tú no te haces más joven, Cait.-“_

 

Los días siguientes al ataque habían sido, más que nada silenciosos. Los colonos y los milicianos trabajaban codo a codo para reparar los daños y fortalecer las defensas. Las guardias se habían reforzado y varios heridos seguían recuperándose aún en la clínica. Curie se había excedido aquellos días, trabajando a la par de Grace y Mía. Piper había hecho lo imposible por mantenerla en casa o aliviar su trabajo, pero la chica podía ser obstinada y la reportera empezaba entender bastante mejor los enojos de la pelirroja.

Cait y Lena atravesaron las puertas de Sanctuary, las mismas que habían dejado detrás apenas hacía diez días. El sol se había escondido hacía horas pero las mujeres habían decidido llegar al asentamiento aquella misma noche.

Azul hacía lo imposible para que la renguera en su pierna no fuese visible, y aunque con eso ganaba varios puntos de dolor, lo lograba bastante.

La pelirroja se paró en seco en mitad de la calle principal.

_“-Espera, Lena.-“_

La General la observó, bajando por un momento el pesado costal de su espalda, que ya no soportaba más. Cait se internó en la clínica. Apenas un instante después, la alta mujer salía casi arrastrando a Curie por su muñeca. Lena cargó su mochila otra vez, adelantándose. No quería saber nada de aquella conversación.

 

La chica de pelo corto intentaba acomodarse al ritmo de Cait sin lograrlo demasiado.

_“-¿Puedes ir más despacio?-“_

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

_“-¿Ahora te preocupas de ir despacio? ¿Qué mierda haces en la clínica a estas horas?-“_

_“-Hay heridos aún que necesitan cuidados médicos.-“_

_“-Grace y Mía están allí.-“_

_“-Pero están agotadas, Cait.-“_

_“-Y tú, embarazada. De casi siete meses, en poco. ¿O no bajas la vista seguido?-“_

La chica no contestó. El tono de la pelirroja era inusualmente brusco. Sintió que las lágrimas se le amontonaban en la mirada.

Cait abrió la puerta sin un ápice de delicadeza. Tiró su costal en el suelo y se liberó de sus armas y su bandolera.

_“-Métete en la cama.-“_

_“-¿Por qué estás tratándome así, Cait?-“_

La pelirroja se frenó, girándose para encontrar los ojos nublados de la chica. La frase había sido suficiente para que todo su lenguaje corporal cambiase de golpe. Liberó el aire, bajando su cabeza hacia el suelo durante un momento.

_“-Lo siento, chica. Estaba… asustada. Preocupada. Llevo días así. Solo… me enfureció verte allí dentro, a estas horas. Estoy segura de que llevas días sin parar…-“_

_“-Cait, soy perfectamente capaz-“_

_“-De no hacerme caso, de eso eres perfectamente capaz. No sé como decírtelo, ya. No llores. Ven.-“_

Cait la esperó, de pie en mitad del salón. Curie se acercó, metiéndose en los brazos que la invitaban.

_“-Es mía también. Deja de hacer estas cosas, Curie. Tienes que cuidarte más.-“_

_“-Estar ocupada me ayuda a no pensar.-“_

_“-Joder, pues lee. O no sé, algo que te mantenga quieta… Dioses, Curie… Anda. Ve a dormir. Yo necesito sacarme la tierra y la mugre de encima antes.-“_

Cait esperó a que la chica se metiese en la habitación, no del todo convencida, antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Nunca antes había sentido algo así en su vida. El camino de vuelta había sido para ella, agónico, y no quería volver a repetir aquella experiencia por al menos, los próximos cien años.

 

Lena entró en silencio. Parecía que todos dormían ya. Bajó sus cosas con cuidado al suelo y cojeó hasta el sillón, usando sus manos para acomodarse en el. Apenas podía mover la pierna. Sintió las lágrimas caerle por la mejilla. El dolor estaba desbocado.

Se reclinó hacia atrás. Necesitaba un momento antes de ponerse a la tarea de liberarse de su uniforme y de la sujeción en su muslo. El salón solo estaba alumbrado por la tenue luz de su pipboy. Pensaba. El Instituto había atacado el asentamiento, probablemente buscando a Curie. O quizás, simplemente, porque el nuevo director era un jodido psicópata que se aburría demasiado allí abajo y necesitaba hacerle la vida imposible.

Suspiró. Las olas de dolor comenzaban a espaciarse un poco más. Estiró la pierna apretando los dientes.

Otra vez, tenían que moverse. Pero a donde. Al fuerte. A la ciudad estadio. Eran los dos lugares más seguros. El Castillo tenía más sentido, al menos, no ponía en riesgo las vidas de inocentes. Una puntada. Un suspiro.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

Lena giró la cabeza hacia la reportera que se acercaba hacia ella con nada más que su vieja camiseta para dormir.

_“-Siento despertarte.-“_

_“-Está bien. ¿Qué tienes?-“_

Piper no tardó en distinguir su ojo nublado, la seriedad en su rostro.

_“-Nada, estoy bien.-“_

_“-¿Puedes levantarte?-“_

El silencio duró varios segundos.

_“-No lo sé.-“_

La reportera se agachó frente a ella, removiéndole con cuidado las botas. Cada vez que movía su pierna, Lena hundía los dedos en el sofá con violencia.

_“-Pasa tu mano por mi cuello, así.-“_

Piper la separó del sillón solo lo necesario para liberarla de sus pantalones. Los quitó con cuidado. Aflojó las tiras de la sujeción en su pierna y la removió, sintiendo como Azul liberaba el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde quien sabía cuánto tiempo. Su muslo estaba caliente y tenía color. Podía notarlo a medida que quitaba la venda.

_“-Ven, vamos a la cama. Recárgate sobre mí.-“_

_“-¿Estás segura que puedes conmigo, reportera?-“_

_“-Y con bastante más, Azul. Vamos.-“_

La chica pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lena, dándole seguridad. No tardó en acomodarla en la cama y volver de la cocina con una cataplasma caliente que para Lena, fue el alivio. Piper pudo ver la sonrisa en su rostro en el instante en que apretó con cuidado el preparado sobre la cicatriz en su muslo. La cubrió bajo las mantas y poco tardó en llegar a su costado, acodándose sobre la almohada, su cabeza justo por encima de la de Lena.

_“-¿Mejor?-“_

_“-Definitivamente, Pipes. Gracias.-“_

Piper subió su mano, acariciando el final de su cicatriz.

_“-¿Pararon en algún momento?-“_

_“-No, prácticamente. Dormimos algunas horas. Y tuvimos que tomar varios rodeos. Cait estaba fuera de sí.-“_

_“-Puedo imaginarlo.-“_

Lena subió su brazo, apoyándolo en su frente, sonriendo. Hablaba. Le contaba a Piper sobre el mutascorpius que Cait se había cargado de camino y lo mucho que le había costado mantener a esa mujer centrada. Sobre el viaje y los desvíos que habían tenido que tomar.

Piper miraba sus labios moverse. El largo de su nariz. Sus pecas apenas perceptibles. Se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación. Cuando intentó volver, la mirada de Lena estaba sobre ella y una media sonrisa la esperaba.

_“-¿Qué haces?-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

_“-No me estabas escuchando.-“_

_“-Solo la última parte.-“_

Lena apoyó sus codos por un segundo en el colchón, girando un poco su cabeza sobre la almohada y acomodando su cuerpo en la cama.

_“-Y lo admites tan fácil…-“_

_“-Estaba mirándote.-“_

_“-¿Mirándome?-“_

_“-Eres hermosa. Eres la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida, Lena. A veces, no puedo creer como sigues en mi cama.-“_

Azul tuvo que cuidar la risa para no despertar a nadie en la casa. Cuando terminó, volvió la vista a la reportera, que seguía allí, sonriéndole.

 

 

 


	25. Devolverte el sueño.

Lena había pasado los días inmediatos de su regreso asegurándose de que las defensas del asentamiento pudiesen aguantar un nuevo ataque. Era fácil inclinarse por la tranquilidad cuando estaba allí y comenzaba a pensar que quizás podían aguantar un tiempo más en Sanctuary. El embarazo de Curie estaba demasiado avanzado para viajar y no pensaba dejarlas solas.

Los días los ocupaba en las tareas diarias del asentamiento. Trabajando junto a los colonos o entrenando a los reclutas. Vigilando el perímetro o ayudando en la siembra tardía.

Las noches, era lo que más disfrutaba. El silencio absoluto del yermo y bajo las mantas, Piper.

 

Esa jornada se le había hecho especialmente larga, no solo porque las fortificaciones en el muro habían llevado bastante tiempo, sino porque además, apenas había visto a la reportera, que pasaba muchas de sus horas en la escuela y las que le quedaban, terminando de poner a punto el invernadero.

Cuando Piper entró a la habitación, Lena estaba de espaldas, en su lado de la cama, mirando hacia la pared. Azul pudo sentir como la chica se quedaba de pie en el umbral. La reportera se detenía en la forma de sus hombros, en la cintura que podía ver con claridad a través de la fina camisa que la mujer llevaba puesta.

_“-¿Qué tienes, Piper?-“_

La chica se acercó, trepando a la cama y acodándose sobre la almohada. Estiró su brazo, llegando con la punta de sus dedos a la parte baja de su espalda, metiéndolos bajo la tela.

_“-Nada. Te miro. Ven.-“_

Azul se giró, estudiándola. Su postura era segura. La mano que la llamaba lo hacía con insistencia y en sus ojos, no había duda.

Lena se recostó, enfrentada a la mujer que la buscaba, sintiendo como la tomaba desde la cintura.

_“-No voy a cansarme nunca de mirarte.-“_

Azul bajó la mirada de golpe. Cada vez que Piper le hablaba así, la cicatriz en su rostro volvía a arder. Tenía momentos, y en el que estaba, no era de los buenos. Lena nunca había sido demasiado vanidosa, pero en su vida anterior, sí había sido muy consciente de la impresión que su aspecto físico causaba en los demás. Con aquella marca en su cara, le costaba demasiado sentirse atractiva en la misma forma que antes.

_“-¿Qué tienes?-“_

_“-Nada, Piper. Solo… Entiendo que puedas tolerarlo, pero sé que es imposible que te guste.-“_

La reportera tardó en entender de qué hablaba Lena pero en cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se ensombrecieron al instante.

_“-Eres perfecta, Azul. Eres tú. Cada marca de tu cuerpo, eres tú. Me gustas entera. No puedo separar tus partes.-“_

La mujer del refugio corrió la mirada. La mano de Piper la obligó a volver a ella, apoyándose sobre el costado de su cicatriz y girando su rostro con firmeza. La besó, casi marcándola, casi exigiendo. Lena sintió sus dedos desabrochando su camisa con ansiedad, botón a botón. Su mano corriendo la tela, pasándole por la piel.

_“-Piper…-“_

La reportera se paseaba por el cuerpo que tenía a su costado. Se quedaba en sus pechos, en su cintura, en la curva de sus caderas, en las que podía adivinar los meses que llevaban de relativa tranquilidad.

_“-Quiero tenerte, Lena. Toda la noche.-“_

Azul la miraba como siempre lo hacía cuando Piper la reclamaba de aquella forma. La ansiedad se le subía hasta el pecho y una parte de ella, la más vulnerable, comenzaba a latir.

_“-¿No vas a dejarme dormir?-“_

_“-¿Eso quieres?-“_

La mano de Piper le llegaba despacio. Los labios de Lena se abrieron durante un momento, besando sus dedos antes de poder contestarle.

_“-No… Te quiero a ti.-“_

La mujer del refugio se estiró hasta la mesa de noche, apagando la única luz en el cuarto. Las farolas de la calle principal seguían encendidas y la claridad que entraba a través de la pesada cortina de la habitación iluminaba el rostro de Azul lo suficiente para que Piper pudiese distinguir su sonrisa, algo asustada y perfecta y la forma en que las sombras ocultaban a veces sus pecas y a veces, el plateado en sus cabellos.

Lena sintió los dedos de la reportera liberándola de su camisa, de su sostén. Vio como la chica se arrodillaba sobre ella, arrojando su camiseta hacia el final de la cama. Como se desnudaba con prisa, sin quitarle la mirada.

_“-Tus bragas, Lena.-“_

No dijo nada. Solo bajó sus manos, arrastrando por sus piernas la prenda que le quedaba sobre la piel.

Piper subió a su cuerpo aferrándose como si jamás hubiese estado tan alto. Porque, para ella, estar entre las piernas de esa mujer se sentía exactamente así. Vértigo. Vértigo que le nacía desde el estómago, obligándola a plantarse a besos en su boca para no terminar cayendo.

Lena sentía como la mujer que estaba sobre ella le llegaba, acomodándose entre sus muslos y apretándose a su parte más sensible. La cascada que formaba el pelo de Piper cayendo a un costado de su rostro le cubría toda la ansiedad que sentía cuando esos ojos claros la miraban de la forma en que ahora estaban haciéndolo. Como si fuese una presa. Como si no tuviese a donde correr. Como si faltase solo un instante para que pasase lo inevitable.

Intentaba quedarse en sus susurros. En la forma en que Piper la convencía, palabra por palabra, caricia por caricia, de cuanto le gustaba cada centímetro de su piel. De cuanto la deseaba. Sentía la fuerza con que aquellos brazos la sostenían. El peso que Piper dejaba caer sobre ella. Y era allí cuando comenzaba a pasarle, cuando sus manos se enredaban al cuello de la reportera y se dejaba ir, se dejaba tener por la mujer que se movía sobre su cuerpo, abriéndola con suavidad, llenándola, mirándola con intensidad desde sus ojos verdes que en esa noche, bien podrían ser oscuros, porque sus pupilas lo inundaban todo.

_“-Piper…-“_

Azul la llamaba una vez más porque era todo lo que podía decir. La reportera la conocía. No era la primera vez que Lena estaba entre sus brazos de esa forma y sabía lo que le costaba llegar hasta allí. Cuando al fin la dejaba entrar, era intoxicante. Porque lo hacía sin tapujos, sin dobleces. Porque en cuanto la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo se entregaba, lo hacía entera. Sin miedos y sin dudas. Lo hacía desde toda su hermosura. Desde toda su plenitud. Y era increíble, para Piper, sentirla de aquella manera. Tenía que poner todo de sí para no pensar, para solo seguir, hundiéndose una y otra vez entre sus piernas, dejando su espalda tensa porque sus brazos estaban allí, anclados en su piel. Saciándole los labios porque Lena lo pedía, con locura, y no quería negarle una sola gota de placer.

Necesitaba lograr hacerle el amor hasta el final a esa increíble mujer sin irse sobre ella.

 

Lena se enredaba a su cintura, subiendo sus piernas y sintiendo como el peso de Piper caía sobre su pecho, como su mano libre le buscaba el muslo, levantándola y abriéndola para meterse en ella más y más.

Gemía. En cada embestida, liberaba su garganta. Los besos de Piper se dispersaban por su cuello, por sus pechos y volvían hasta su oído. Sentía su respiración agitada, la dureza en los músculos de su espalda, en los de su brazo. Se concentraba en eso porque esa era la imagen con la que quería acabarse. Piper haciéndoselo. Con locura. Con toda la tensión de su cuerpo.

La reportera no podía aguantarse ya. Lena se pegaba a sus caderas y cada movimiento que le sentía, se le apilaba en el vientre, entre las piernas, en su sexo. Necesitaba soltarse y necesitaba verla estallar. Apuraba sus dedos dentro de ella con ansiedad, pidiéndole al oído que se dejase ir. Para ella. Por ella. Con ella.

Lena llegó, arañándole la espalda desde demasiadas noches contenidas. Piper se liberó casi desgarrándose. Apagando el temblor de sus labios en su cuello, en sus pechos. Sosteniéndose a sus caderas porque todavía no podía bajar de allí.

Cuando Azul la sintió salir y le buscó la boca con desesperación. Piper la había llenado y ahora tenía que dejarla ir. La reportera la cubrió con todos los besos que Lena pidió y no se fue de entre sus piernas, se había quedado sin fuerzas. Necesitaba dormir allí.

 

Piper se despertó con una sonrisa.

Recordaba haberse dormido entre sus piernas y ahora despertaba sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, Lena subida a su pecho, su respiración tranquila. Había tenido una buena noche, o al menos eso creía. Por el hecho de que Azul seguía igual de desnuda que Piper la había dejado hacía muchas horas ya y su semblante era descansado. Quizás, lo que esa mujer necesitaba a veces, era sentirse segura. Era no ser ella la columna vertebral que todo lo sostenía. A Piper no le disgustaba la idea de ayudarla en esa parte, sobre todo si era esa la forma en que Lena encontraba seguridad. En sus brazos. O bajo su cuerpo.

Azul abrió su ojo y levantó la mirada. Se apretó a su pecho, reconociendo la sonrisa de Piper.

_“-¿De qué te ríes?-“_

_“-Buen día para ti también. No me río, solo sonrío. Estaba, recordándote.-“_

_“-Buen día… ¿Recordándome?-“_

Piper sintió la larga pierna de Lena subirse a sus caderas y su mano bajó, buscando su muslo y acariciándola.

_“-Sí. Anoche…-“_

Todas las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a Lena después de esa frase. Se alegró de estar escondida en el cuello de la chica porque, a pesar de llevar ya tanto tiempo compartiendo una cama, todavía algunas cosas le subían el color a la cara.

Sintió el beso en su frente y la forma en que el brazo se cerraba alrededor de su espalda. Estaba bien allí, definitivamente. Y no le hubiese molestado pasar todo el día acurrucada al costado de su novia, dejándose cuidar de esa forma, pero tenían que levantarse porque fuera, la vida continuaba su marcha y había mucho que hacer. Siempre.

 

Era pasado el mediodía cuando Virgil atravesó el umbral de la casa de mando. La General lleva ya varios minutos esperándolo y en cuanto lo vio, no tardó en invitarlo a sentarse, con una leve seña de su mano y una sonrisa detrás.

_“-Siéntate, Brian. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-“_

_“-No, gracias, Lena.-“_

Azul se acodó al borde de la mesa, sus piernas cruzadas, enfrentada al científico.

_“-¿En dónde estamos?-“_

_“-Sigo intentando resolverlo, no estoy seguro de si voy a poder conseguir que la teletransportación sirva para más de una persona.-“_

_“-Ellos lo hacen, tiene que haber una forma. Lo lograron incluso con mi pipboy.-“_

_“-Sí, claro, la hay. Soy consciente. Pero olvidas que yo trabajaba en biosciencia. Esto no es mi especialidad.-“_

_“-¿Necesitas más tiempo?-“_

Virgil llevaba ya meses trabajando sobre aquello.

_“-A esta altura, creo que no es tiempo, si no conocimientos sobre la materia lo que necesito.-“_

_“-¿Hablaste con Curie?-“_

_“-Sí, pero me temo que esta tampoco es su especialidad y aunque logramos pasar algunos obstáculos, al final, todo queda demasiado alejado de nuestro alcance.-“_

Lena bajó la mirada. No podía meterse en el Instituto sin siquiera alguien que le cubriese las espaldas. Era demasiado. Incluso para todos sus impulsos suicidas. Y hasta donde sabía, aquella era la única forma de llegar a ellos. Sabía que el Ferrocarril tenía a alguien que quizás pudiese ayudar, Tom el Chapuzas. Desdémona estaba intentando que se acercasen pero Lena aún no estaba del todo convencida.

_“-Está bien, Brian. Sigue trabajando en eso aunque no avances. Pero dedica algo de tiempo a lo demás, es innecesario que te dediques a esto completamente si estás casi seguro de que no vas a avanzar.-“_

El científico asintió, levantándose.

_“-Gracias, Virgil. Y no te preocupes. Vamos a encontrar la forma.-“_

_“-Seguramente, Lena. Si en algo te destacas es en eso.-“_

El hombre se alejó sin prisa, volteando algunas veces la mirada, solo para notar como la General parecía sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, hundiéndose en la pila de papeles frente a ella.

 

Azul suspiró, mirando hacia el mapa extendido sobre una de las paredes. Hablaba, sola. Y no se daba cuenta. No era algo que hacía habitualmente pero le pasaba cuando estaba estresada o cuando tenía una idea fija en la cabeza durante demasiado tiempo y necesitaba dejarla salir.

_“-¿A dónde?-“_

La General se giró hacia la voz. La chica de la gorra estaba en el umbral, con una media sonrisa, estudiándola al detalle con sus ojos claros.

_“-¿A dónde es que vas a tener que ir sola?-“_

_“-Piper ¿Cuánto llevas allí?-“_

_“-Lo suficiente como para escucharte.-“_

_“-Sí… no es nada, solo pensaba en voz alta.-“_

Piper se acercó a la mujer, plantándose a corta distancia.

_“-¿Me cuentas?-“_

Azul suspiró. Contarle, era problemático. Porque Piper solía ponerse de muy malhumor con las ideas de ese tipo, pero que remedio, también era problemático no contarle, la chica iba a volverla loca. Tardó algunos segundos en decidir cuál de los dos problemas era el menor y al final, dio un paso adelante, tomando a la reportera por su cintura y viendo como sus ojos verdes bajaban a su mano por un segundo y subían otra vez, con una sonrisa ansiosa.

_“-¿Bien?-“_

_“-Al Instituto.-“_

La mirada de Piper podía encenderse en un instante. Lena lo había visto miles de veces ya. Y muchas de esas, gracias a ella. La curva de sus ojos se endurecía y las pequeñas manchas color miel dentro de su iris parecían vibrar.

_“-¿Estás loca?-“_

_“-No, Piper. Estoy intentando encontrar la forma de poder llevar a alguien más.-“_

_“-¿Llevar a alguien más? ¿Cómo un ejército dices?-“_

_“-No. Eso no va a ser posible. Como una persona más, quizás dos. Si consiguiéramos algunos chips, quien sabe, podríamos ser cinco o seis. No lo sé.-“_

La reportera estaba en silencio, apenas pestañaba. Azul podía adivinar la furia en su mirada.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Bien. Quieres hacer una locura. Yo voy contigo…-“_

Tan solo pensar en algo así hizo que Lena sintiese que su sangre se congelaba y un viejo temblor se le coló en sus dedos.

_“-No. Todavía ni siquiera sé si puedo llevar a alguien más. Y definitivamente, No. No vas a venir.-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

Sí, la había encerrado. Si tenía que explicar las razones por las cuales no quería que Piper se teletransportase junto a ella, terminaba explicando la locura a la que ella misma estaba pensando en tirarse de cabeza. Piper, evidentemente, seguía con claridad su línea de pensamiento, porque sus ojos salían de la furia absoluta para quedarse en un dejo de ironía casi violenta.

_“-¿Una locura, verdad?-“_

La chica lo soltó con ganas. Lena se alejó, sirviéndose un vaso de agua solo para ganar algo de tiempo.

_“-Piper. Todavía no tengo nada arreglado, no necesitamos discutir sobre esto hasta más adelante. Créeme.-“_

_“-Como si me quedase alguna otra opción.-“_

_“-Déjalo. Tengo que volver a Diamond City en unos días.-“_

A pesar de que llevaban varios meses en Sanctuary, Lena no había dejado de hacer algunos viajes a la ciudad-estadio. La ruta era relativamente corta y necesitaba mantener una presencia mínima en Diamond City, después de todo, eran los Minutemen quienes estaban a cargo y ella su General.

_“-¿Preston tiene problemas?-“_

_“-No, lo lleva bien, pero es bueno que este allí de tanto en tanto.-“_

_“-Lo sé. De todas formas, no creas que puedes escaparte tan fácil de la conversación, es un punto seguido, no final.-“_

_“-Sí, reportera.-“_

Tregua. Era algo.

 

 


	26. Un trago para pensar.

Lena llevaba los últimos días rumiando el pensamiento de tener que hablar con Desdémona. No tenía demasiadas alternativas. En su cabeza, había imaginado todos los caminos posibles. Solo le quedaban dos, conseguir la ayuda de Tom, o hacerlo completamente sola.

La primera vez que había bajado al Instituto, sin saber donde realmente se metía y si aquello podía funcionar, su motivación había sido completamente diferente. Shaun. Y su estado emocional, también. Todavía recordaba los primeros meses en el yermo. La ira que le corría en la sangre a cada paso que daba. Lo poco que le importaba cada vez que tenía que ponerse delante de las balas.

Tres años después, todo era demasiado diferente.

Primero, lo que antes había sido una duda, ahora era una certeza. Si se metía en el Instituto iban a intentar matarla. Ayo iba a intentarlo. Por más preparada que fuese, por más lejos que llegase, era demasiado improbable que lograse algo más que dejar la vida allí dentro. Un sacrificio inútil.

Segundo, ahora tenía que perder. Su familia. No podía abandonar a Piper de aquella manera, más cuando las probabilidades de fracasar eran mucho mayores que las de lograr algún tipo de éxito.

 

Le quedaba el Ferrocarril. Se había negado, sí. Durante días. Pero si realmente quería frenar al Instituto, si quería por fin hacer del yermo un lugar al menos, un poco menos oscuro y letal, necesitaba intentarlo. Y por eso, Lena estaba en _Goodneighbor_ _,_ esperando por el contacto del Ferrocarril.

El Third Rail no le traía los mejores recuerdos. Nada en aquella ciudad lo hacía, salvando, claro, aquel cuarto de hotel en el que todavía recordaba la forma en que Piper la había salvado de caer en la locura.

Apuró la cerveza. Por una vez, no llevaba su uniforme. Unos jeans y una chaqueta bajo una ligera armadura de cuero. Con su distinguible cicatriz, su porte y todo lo que dejaba ver cada vez que se movía, Lena era consciente de que desapercibida no iba a pasar, pero al menos, vestida de civil, como decía siempre solo para molestar a Piper, no llamaba tanto la atención.

Magnolia le cantaba otra vez desde el escenario y aunque la mujer no lo hacía con demasiada sutileza, para variar, Lena no se percataba. Si la chica de la gorra estuviese allí, aquello no se le hubiese escapado, pero la reportera no estaba a su lado y Azul bebía sola, en una mesa oscura y algo alejada, intentando disfrutar la música sin asfixiarse entre el humo de los muchos cigarros encendidos.

Lena sintió los pasos detrás de su espalda pero no se movió, solo afirmó su mano libre sobre su arma, bajo la mesa. El brazo que se estiró a su costado le dejó escrito en un papel el número de habitación del único hotel en la ciudad. Azul no se giró, no necesitaba hacerlo. El andar liviano y el movimiento casi imperceptible de aquella mano al dejar la nota sobre la mesa le dejaban claro que el que se alejaba hacia las escaleras, era Deacon.

 

Tardó poco en llegar a la habitación que indicaba el papel. Dio dos golpes a la puerta y retrocedió algunos pasos, solo como precaución. Quien le abrió, fue el hombre de las inamovibles gafas oscuras. Azul entró, no demasiado convencida, una sensación que nunca la abandonaba cuando estaba cerca del Ferrocarril.

_“-Desdémona.-“_

La mujer estaba de pie en medio de la habitación. El olor a café y los restos de comida sobre la mesa le alcanzaban para entender que era probable que los dos llevasen allí un buen tiempo, si no un par de días, varias horas al menos.

_“-General. O Lena, al menos por hoy.-“_

Azul ocupó la silla que le señalaban y se quedó esperando que la mujer fuese quien iniciase la conversación.

_“-Me alegra que hayas elegido confiar en nosotros.-“_

_“-No confío aún en ustedes, no más de lo que ustedes confían en mí.-“_

_“-Bien, supongo que con eso nos tiene que alcanzar.-“_

Lena rechazó con un gesto de su mano la bebida que Deacon le ofrecía.

_“-Necesito la ayuda de Tom. La forma de entrar al Instituto, la tengo. Pero por ahora, es solo un pasaje de ida, por única vez, y para una sola persona.-“_

Desdémona la observó en silencio por un tiempo demasiado largo para que Lena lograse no sentirse incómoda. Hablar con desconocidos siempre la descolocaba. Y a aquella mujer la había visto muy poco como para acostumbrarse a sus gestos y tiempos.

_“-Tenemos la forma de infiltrar a alguien dentro, Lena.-“_

_“-¿Infliltrar?-“_

_“-Sí... Yo… ¿Puedo ser sincera contigo, Lena?-“_

Azul deseaba que Piper estuviese allí. Fuese o no sincera aquella mujer, era bastante probable que a Lena se le escapase.

_“-Preferiría.-“_

_“-Tengo un plan, y la única parte que me falta es la que tú tienes. Necesito a Glory.-“_

 

Cait había tardado en llegar. La noche había caído y los había encontrado en la carretera, acabando con una banda de saqueadores que se habían ensañado contra el puesto de la estación Rocket. La pelirroja podría haber dormido allí, una vez que terminaron, estaba bastante magullada y cansada, pero solo había dejado Sanctuary por algunas horas para salir de patrulla y sabía que la chica, a esas alturas, ya estaría de los pelos.

Cuando cruzó las puertas del asentamiento, pasaba ya la medianoche.

La encontró en el sofá, llorando.  Si antes del embarazo la chica no podía contener demasiado sus emociones, ahora, se le hacía completamente imposible y las últimas semanas Cait podía jurar que Curie estaba en el pico máximo de su sensibilidad.

Entró con suavidad, apoyando sus cosas en el suelo y colgando su bandolera y sus armas. Sabía que cualquier signo de brusquedad solo iba a empeorar la situación. Curie se levantó, con algo de dificultad. Cada día crecía más y en ella, que era tan pequeña, su panza comenzaba a impresionar.

_“-Curie…-“_

_“-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que eran solo unas horas. Eso dijiste, hace más de doce. Van a ser trece en apenas unos minutos.-“_

_“-Tuvimos algunos problemas.-“_

Cait dio un paso hacia la parte del salón que la estufa iluminaba. Tenía un feo corte en su mandíbula y el morado ya asomaba en su ojo izquierdo. La chica notó con preocupación como la alta mujer se tomaba el costado.

_“-¿Qué te sucedió?-“_

Más lágrimas. Cait no lo soportaba y aunque sabía que era parte de todos los cambios que Curie estaba experimentando, no podía evitar que su estómago se estrujase con violencia cuando veía a la chica así. Llevaba semanas diciéndose a sí misma que iba a terminar acostumbrándose a aquello, pero no pasaba.

_“-Saqueadores, en la estación. Pero nos las arreglamos. Quise venir directamente aquí, nadie me cura como tú.-“_

_“-Cait, deberías haberte atendido esos cortes. Estoy segura que alguien mínimamente capacitado tenía que encontrarse en la estación para curarte.-“_

_“-Chica, solo intento ser romántica. No quería perder el tiempo.-“_

_“-¿Perder el tiempo?-“_

Cait se sentaba en el sofá, estaba claro que todo le dolía. Curie observaba sus heridas y comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta.

_“-Solo… cúrame esto ¿Si?-“_

_“-Sí. ¿Puedes quitarte la ropa, por favor? Voy por mis cosas.-“_

Curie no tardó en volver, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja con dificultad, tomándose del brazo seguro que Cait extendía hacia ella. La alta mujer tardó poco en poner su mano sobre el vientre hinchado, sonriendo.

_“-Son siete meses ya, Curie. ¿Cuándo es que sale?-“_

_“-En dos meses más, aproximadamente.-“_

_“-Tenemos que nombrarla, no es bueno que nazca sin nombre.-“_

La chica dejó de curarla por un momento.

_“-¿Por qué no es bueno?-“_

_“-Da mala suerte.-“_

_“-¿Mala suerte?-“_

_“-Al menos, eso siempre decía mi abuela. Y vivió hasta que no le quedaba un pelo de color en la cabeza. Algo debió aprender.-“_

Por una vez, Curie entendió que lo que decía tenía más sentido que cualquier explicación racional que ella pudiese esgrimir para desmontar la teoría de la mala suerte.

_“-¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle?-“_

_“-No lo sé. No lo pensé. ¿Tú?-“_

La chica se quedó en silencio, terminando con el corte en la mandíbula de Cait.

_“-Me gustaría llamarla con el nombre que llevaba tu abuela.-“_

Cait levantó la mirada, sin decir una palabra.

_“-No.-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

_“-No lo sé. Mi historia. Mi familia. No es algo que quiero cerca de ella.-“_

_“-Esa es la parte buena de tu historia, Cait. Esta niña va a querer saber de dónde viene y es de allí… Yo… no tengo nada más para pasarle que estos nueve meses que le doy y hacia adelante. Tu, sí…-“_

_“-Malvina es un nombre raro, Curie.-“_

_“-Viene de malva. Era una planta.-“_

_“-¿Voy a llamar a mi hija como una planta? ¿No ves la ironía en eso, chica? Está suficientemente fácil como para que puedas.-“_

Una sonrisa se dejó ver en el rostro de Curie. Al fin. Cait apretó un poco más su mano sobre el vientre de la chica.

_“-Está bien. Malvina. Es su nombre. Pero si pregunta, fue tu idea.-“_

 

Piper paseaba con Yahto por la calle principal. Los días comenzaban a ser algo más cálidos y el niño siempre disfrutaba el paseo. Vio la guardia apostada en la casa de mando, algo que Gob no solía hacer a menos que Lena o Preston estuviesen dentro.

La reportera no tardó en alzar al niño y buscar al Capitán, que estaba supervisando la nueva construcción en el asentamiento. Una parada para comerciantes. Piper creía que solo era una excusa para poner un bar, pero estaba bien, aquellos lugares siempre atraían viajeros y detrás de ellos, nuevas historias.

_“-¿Gob?-“_

El necrófago se giró con una sonrisa. Lena no se había equivocado al ponerlo de Capitán. Azul podía encontrar dificultades para leer a las personas, pero en cuanto las conocía bien, sabía perfectamente donde encajaban y donde no. El hombre estaba hecho para aquello, era organizado, era inteligente. Y era valiente de una manera sensata. Nunca arrojado. Siempre pensante. Era un buen Capitán.

_“-Ey, Piper. ¿Sacando de paseo al niño?-“_

_“-Un poco. Oye ¿A quién tenemos en la casa de mando?-“_

_“-La General, desde que llego de la ciudad, esta mañana al amanecer.-“_

La reportera entrecerró los ojos por un segundo, suficiente para que Gob entendiese que Lena no se había reportado con la chica.

_“-Estaba de un humor bastante particular…-“_

Al final, el Capitán seguía siendo uno de sus milicianos, y aunque no oficial, era su lema. Siempre cuidarse las espaldas.

_“-Está bien, Gob. No te preocupes.-“_

Piper no perdió el tiempo y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la casa amarilla. El guardia en la puerta ni siquiera la miró. Nadie, jamás, intentaba frenar a la chica a menos que la General lo ordenase de forma expresa. Eso todo el mundo lo sabía, incluida, la reportera.

En cuanto entró, la vio. Lena se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre una silla, tirándola hacia atrás.

_“-Agua dame lana.-“_

_“-No, cariño, no es agua. Ven.-“_

Piper buscó algo de agua de mutifruta para el niño y lo acomodó en el sofá, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Lena que no soltaba la botella de whisky ni cambiaba de posición.

_“-¿Qué se supone que estarías haciendo?-“_

_“-Emborrachándome. Para ser una reportera, tienes un ojo bastante malo.-“_

Piper suspiró. Azul estaba pasada de alcohol, era evidente.

_“-¿No crees que tomaste suficiente? Es pasado el mediodía. ¿Cuánto llevas en ese estado?-“_

_“-No lo sé… déjame Piper. Estoy pensando…-“_

_“-Claro, nada como emborracharte para hacerlo.-“_

Lena quitó las botas de la mesa, dejando caer la silla al suelo y acodándose sobre su rodilla, levantando la mano con la que sostenía la botella hacia Piper y separando su índice del envase.

_“-Sabes, chica del papel, había un general, no me acuerdo quien ni importa. Están todos muertos y olvidados... En fin. Siempre decía… primero, hago planes cuando estoy sobrio… los hablo con mis amigos. Si les parece un buen plan, nos emborrachamos y volvemos a hablarlo. Si de las dos formas suena bien, es imposible que falle…-“_

_“-Lamento haberme perdido la ronda de amigos y la charla sobria, General.-“_

_“-No digo yo. Era alguien sabio. Supongo. ¿Qué quieres?-“_

Piper se sentó en el sofá junto al niño que ya empezaba a ponerse aventurero nuevamente.

_“-¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué tal enterarme cuando llegas y no siete horas después, por tu Capitán?-“_

_“-Estoy rodeada de traidores.-“_

La chica de la gorra empezaba a enojarse. Pero no iba a dejar que aquel incidente la sacase. Iba a intentar ser racional y cuando a Lena se le pasase aquel estado, iba a caerle con todo. No tenía sentido gastar sus energías ahora cuando probablemente Azul no iba a recordar ni la mitad.

_“-Lena. Deja la botella y vamos a casa. Una buena ducha y tu cama es lo que necesitas.-“_

_“-No… ve tú. Necesito pensar algunas cosas. Déjame, Piper.-“_

Yahto lloraba intentando que Piper lo dejase bajar pero la chica sabía mejor, soltarlo en aquel lugar era solo hacer más problemas. Se levantó, alzándolo y acercándose a la puerta.

_“-No hagas que vuelva a buscarte, Lena. Eres la General, no puedes emborracharte en mitad del día de esta forma.-“_

Piper dejó la casa, bastante molesta. En cuanto encontrase quien cuidase de Yahto por algunas horas, iba a averiguar qué era lo que había metido a Lena en aquel estado.

 


	27. Lo que me piden.

Lena desprendió el botón de la funda de su revólver, subiéndolo a la mesa, a un costado de su botella de whisky. Las manos le tiemblan un poco cuando lo abre y deja caer las seis balas sobre el manchado mapa. Con un movimiento, el tambor vuelve a su lugar. Acomoda cada bala, una a una, formando una prolija hilera, o al menos, eso le parece, después de dos botella de whisky y actualmente vaciando la tercera.

Glory.

Con solo una de esas, ahora no estaría en aquella encrucijada. Si la hubiese matado, no habría nada que hacer.

Pero no la mató, porque Piper está siempre allí, en su cabeza, frenándola. Y ella quiere dejar de matar, claro. Lo quiere desde hace años.

El tambor se vuelve abrir y Lena lo recarga, con cuidado. Lo cierra pero no suelta. Apoya su mano, el arma en ella, el dedo fuera del gatillo. A veces, se siente muy cansada.

La pierna le arde pero el alcohol que tiene encima tampoco le deja concentrarse en nada durante mucho tiempo. Se levanta. Camina la habitación. La botella cada poco vuelve a su boca y el arma se balancea a su costado. Quiere matarla. Quiere viajar ella misma hasta allí, poner el cañón de su revólver contra su cabeza y apretar el gatillo. Pero perdió la oportunidad y ahora tiene una decisión que tomar.

En realidad, sabe que es más de Piper que suya.

Pero si involucra en esto a la reportera sabe de antemano cual va a ser la respuesta. Porque Piper nunca, por nada, piensa en ella misma. Y eso es algo que a Lena, la vuelve loca.

 

La mujer del refugio acaba de dejar su arma sobre la mesa de un golpe y camina todavía más nerviosa la habitación. La botella se estalla contra una de las paredes y detrás, unas cuantas veces, sus puños desnudos. Y ahora respira, de pie en medio del cuarto, sus manos abiertas, sus palmas hacia el suelo. Los nudillos le arden, pero está bien, necesita un poco de dolor y uno que sea diferente al de su jodida pierna.

Nate tenía un compañero en el ejército. Habían atacado a su esposa en un robo extremadamente violento cuando él estaba sirviendo. Lena nunca decía una palabra, pero siempre se horrorizaba cuando su, en aquel entonces, esposo, le hablaba sobre el dolor de su amigo. Sobre como lentamente lo estaba destruyendo. Lena nunca podía dejar de pensar en que el dolor, estaba en su mujer y no en él y que por poco, era egoísta sentirse así. Aquel hombre nunca terminó de superarlo. Al final, su mujer se fue, porque según Nate, quería dejar todo aquello detrás de una buena vez. El que quedó estancado allí, perdiéndose en el fondo de una botella, fue su amigo.

Lena nunca dijo una palabra, pero le parecía que aquel hombre, simplemente, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte. Que se había centrado demasiado en su propio dolor. Que era su culpa. A la que habían atacado era a su mujer y allí estaba él, arrastrándose y dando lástima.

Había que ver como la vida se había encargado de morderle el trasero.

Azul no podía superarlo. Y si Piper estaba mejor, si la chica parecía que de alguna forma, lograba sobrellevarlo, en Lena estaba encarnado. Y a veces pensaba que la reportera podía con todo porque al final, lo había tenido incluso peor. Aquel pensamiento no hacía otra cosa que hundirla mucho más.

Glory.

Lena tomó otra vez el revólver.

Debería matarla. Debería matarla, terminar de encontrar la forma de entrar en el jodido Instituto y cargarse a todo dios. Sí. Ese era un plan que, al menos, no le revolvía las tripas.

 

Mía había cambiado parte de su turno en la clínica para cuidar del pequeño. Piper se lo agradecía, no quería llevar al niño con Curie, sabía que ni Cait ni ella iban a negarse, pero el embarazo estaba ya bastante avanzado y la chica parecía que apenas podía moverse.

Bajó la calle principal apurada. Azul no había regresado aún y ya pasaba media tarde. Había intentado ser racional y paciente, pero no era lo suyo, no durante tanto. No con esas situaciones.

Cuando entró a la casa de mando y tuvo una vista clara del salón, su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Lena le daba la espalda, sentada, mirando hacia la pared. En una de sus manos, que caía a un costado, una botella. En la otra, apoyada sobre la mesa, sostenía su revólver.

La imagen que le vino a la cabeza no fue agradable. El recuerdo de Lena intentando matarse, gatillando en su sien, era todavía demasiado reciente como para que aquella postal no le hiciese temblar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Lo que hizo, fue insultarse, para sus adentros, por haberla dejado sola. Porque siempre, de alguna u otra manera, la chica de la gorra lograba echarse la culpa. Lograba que el problema, fuese ella.

Lo siguiente, fue caminar, despacio, hacia la mujer.

Era evidente que Azul había tomado demasiado, porque hasta que Piper no puso su mano, firme, sobre la mano que sostenía el arma, Lena no la notó.

Las dos mujeres se miraron, en silencio. Lena torcía su cabeza hacia arriba, buscando los ojos claros de la chica. No se movía. Piper seguía sosteniendo con firmeza el revólver mientras su otra mano subía al hombro de Azul.

_“-¿Qué estás haciendo?-“_

Hubo un momento de silencio que para la reportera, fue eterno.

_“-Nada, pensando.-“_

_“-¿Puedes darme esto?-“_

Lena sintió la presión en su mano, los dedos de Piper enterrándose.

_“-Está descargada.-“_

_“-No, Azul, no lo está.-“_

La General miró hacia el tambor y pudo ver, que, como solía pasar, Piper tenía razón.

_“-Es cierto, volví a cargarla…-“_

Las palabras que soltaba Lena ya no eran para nadie.

_“-Está bien, suéltalo.-“_

La mano de Azul se abrió y Piper tomó el revólver, respirando. Vació el tambor, metiendo las balas en su gabardina y dejando el arma a un costado de la mesa, alejada, no tenía ganas de seguir viéndola. Rodeó la silla, agachándose delante de Lena, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Pudo ver su rostro, igual de afectado por el alcohol que por la tristeza en la que Azul parecía llevar horas hundidas. Piper no tenía idea que era lo que había sucedido en aquel viaje para que la que hubiese vuelto a casa fuese la mujer que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver.

_“-Habla conmigo, Azul.-“_

_“-Estoy bien.-“_

_“-Dije háblame, no miénteme.-“_

Lena intentó levantar la botella hacia su boca pero la chica le retuvo el brazo.

_“-Basta de eso. Tomaste suficiente para todo el año.-“_

_“-Sin embargo, podría usar un trago más.-“_

Piper abrió los dedos que sostenían el envase, con cuidado, quedándose un momento en los nudillos lastimados.

_“-Lena, tienes una familia calle abajo.-“_

Azul, a pesar de su estado, pudo distinguir el miedo en su voz. Sus ojos la observaban con intensidad.

_“-Piper… no es eso.-“_

O al menos eso cree.

_“-Cuéntamelo, entonces.-“_

_“-Me reuní con el Ferrocarril. En Goodneighbor. Estuve allí antes de volver.-“_

_“-Sigue.-“_

_“-Desdémona tiene un plan. Quiere infiltrarse en el Instituto. Tom… aparentemente están diseñando no me preguntes qué para inmunizar a los sintéticos contra los borrados de memoria y los códigos de desactivación…-“_

_“-Ajá…-“_

_“-Quieren enviar a uno allí dentro. Quieren que nos infiltremos…-“_

_“-No es un mal plan. Tendrías ayuda esperándote dentro.-“_

_“-No exactamente. Desdémona tiene un agente. Un sintético, que quiere enviar. Aparentemente… el único que puede hacerlo, o tienen, o lo que mierda sea…-“_

La mirada de Lena se pierde otra vez. Piper sube su mano, tomándola del mentón y girándola hacia ella.

_“-Termina, Azul.-“_

_“-Glory. Desdémona quiere que les entregue a Glory.-“_

 

Piper entiende un poco mejor la furia. Sabe que a Lena, todo lo que sucedió, le duele en lo profundo. Quizás, mucho más de lo que había dejado ver hasta entonces.

_“-¿Qué quieres hacer?-“_

Lena cerró su ojo, apretándolo con fuerza.

_“-Matarla. Voy a viajar al fuerte, voy a sacarla al medio del patio, voy a arrodillarla frente a todo dios y a volarle la tapa de los sesos de un tiro. O dos, para estar segura.-“_

_“-¿Y de que nos serviría?-“_

Piper sabe que contradecirla ahora, solo va a aumentar la ira que ya está desbordada. Se mete en la ecuación porque necesita traerla otra vez, necesita que Azul se quede de este lado. Demasiado les costó llegar hasta aquel punto para perder todo en un ataque de furia.

_“-Me serviría para saber que no puede volver a tocarte.-“_

Más que lo que dice, lo que hiela la sangre de Piper, es el tono en su voz, desgarrado, completamente quebrado.

 

La General se levanta, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás. Piper se toma de la mesa con una de sus manos y se pone en pie, sin soltar la botella que acababa de quitarle a Azul.

Lena le da la espalda, moviéndose hacia el centro de la habitación. Piper le adivina el temblor en las manos aunque está claro que está haciendo mucho por ocultarlo.

_“-Joder. Ni siquiera estoy borracha como corresponde… -“_

_“-Azul… -“_

_“-No me pidas que la entregue, Piper.-“_

La reportera acaba de dejar la botella sobre la mesa. Camina hasta el centro de la habitación donde Lena sigue de pie, de espaldas a ella.

_“-Ey… Lena… ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué es todo esto?-“_

_“-No puedo… Piper.-“_

_“-¿Qué, cariño?-“_

_“-Lo que te hizo… no puedo con eso.-“_

Ya está frente a ella, sus manos atrapan la chaqueta abierta de la mujer, su mirada sube.

_“-Azul, estoy bien. Estoy mejor. Ya no importa.-“_

_“-No…-“_

Piper siente el peso de Lena caer hacia el suelo. Azul, está bajando a sus rodillas. La sigue porque es la única forma de sostenerla que tiene. La escucha quebrarse, llorar como nunca antes.

_“-Te arrastré fuera del Castillo. Te envié a ella. Debería haber estado allí para defenderte… como lo prometí…-“_

Las palabras apenas se entienden entre el llanto. La reportera la tiene desde los costados de su cara, intentando mantenerla erguida.

_“-Y ahora vas a pedirme que la entregue… porque tú, Piper… Dios. Pídeme que la mate… por favor. Por favor.-“_

Lena está terminando de caer sobre la chica, que ya está sentada en el suelo, dejando que la mujer se apoye en su pecho, inclinándose hacia ella, susurrándole, acunándola.

Los minutos se arrastran lento sobre aquel suelo. Siente como el llanto se calma de a poco, como Azul se va abandonando en sus brazos.

Piper está sola con sus pensamientos. Nunca le pediría que mate y Lena lo sabe. Sabe también que Azul es consciente de hasta qué punto ella está dispuesta a cualquier sacrificio si es lo necesario para mantenerla con vida, allí, con su familia. Y al fin, la reportera lo entiende. Entiende por qué la mujer que dormita sobre su cuerpo está en ese estado. Para Azul, Glory está ganando otra vez y no encuentra la forma de soportarlo.

 

Lena despertó en su cama. La luz del amanecer comenzaba a entrar por la ventana. Había dormido demasiado.

Piper se giró, mirándola.

_“-Lo siento.-“_

_“-¿Qué parte?-“_

La pregunta de la chica era tranquila pero cargada.

_“-Emborracharme. Decir todas esas cosas.-“_

_“-Emborracharte, sí. El resto, no.-“_

_“-¿El resto no?-“_

_“-Hablar. Es lo que siempre deberías hacer, siento que me vuelvo más y más vieja cada vez que te lo repito.-“_

Lena se acercó con algo de precaución. Para su sorpresa,  Piper no parecía estar enojada.

_“-¿Me quieres todavía?-“_

_“-¿Puedes dejar de preguntar tonterías por un momento, Azul?-“_

_“-No son tonterías, yo en tu lugar, hace rato que me habría buscado algo mejor. Tienes al muchachón dándote vueltas aún.-“_

Piper acortó la distancia, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y arrimándose hasta quedar a nada de su boca.

_“-¿Por qué eres tan idiota?-“_

_“-Nací así.-“_

Los ojos de la reportera se pusieron en blanco. Azul bajó a sus labios, robándole un beso con descaro.

_“-Lena… Me preocupas. Cuando haces estas cosas, no lo entiendo. ¿No eres feliz con nosotros?-“_

La pregunta fue dura. Había demasiado detrás de ella y Azul lo sabía.

_“-Lo siento. Estoy bien. No voy a volver a preocuparte así.-“_

_“-No. Ese no es el nudo del problema. No necesito que sigas reprimiendo y escondiendo todo eso dentro.-“_

Una de las manos de Piper había subido hasta el pecho de la mujer y le apuntaba con dureza, hundiendo su dedo índice en ella.

_“-Lo que quiero es que hables conmigo. Si… si todo lo que dijiste ayer es cierto, deberías haber hablado antes. Si no puedes… procesarlo. Necesitas hablarlo. Tú misma no paras de decirme eso.-“_

_“-¿Hablar qué? Es a ti a quién te pasó. Yo solo estoy siendo débil.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

La mirada de Piper era un signo de interrogación.

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Lena, como puedes decir eso…-“_

_“-¿Qué dije?-“_

_“-Que eres débil, que es a mí a quién me pasó.-“_

Lena se quedó un momento intentando encontrar la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta.

_“-¿Qué es lo que está mal en eso?-“_

Piper la observaba. La mujer realmente lo preguntaba con sinceridad.

_“-Si me quieres la mitad de lo que yo te quiero a ti, está claro que cualquier cosa que me suceda, te duele como si la pasases tú, o peor. Porque por sobre todo el dolor, se suma la impotencia.-“_

Las manos de Lena la trepaban, metiéndose por debajo de su camiseta y apretándola un poco más contra ella.

_“-Sé que estas… situaciones… te cuestan más, Lena. Sé que hay mucho que me sucedió de lo que tú te sientes responsable. No lo eres. Yo soy así. Mi vida siempre fue así. Incluso antes de conocerte, lo sabes.-“_

_“-Eso no lo mejora, Pipes. Yo… se supone que debería estar haciendo tu vida mejor, no exponencialmente peor.-“_

El brillo de unos ojos claros se levantó, buscando su mirada.

_“-Todo en mi vida es mejor desde que te conocí.-“_

_“-Piper… -“_

Unos dedos suaves se apoyaron sobre los labios de Lena y la caricia de una yema se extendió por su cicatriz.

_“-Nada. Es la verdad. Todo lo que hicimos juntas, jamás me habría atrevido a siquiera imaginarlo. Porque creía que alguien como yo, no podía tener esto. Tú me lo diste y me haces feliz. Déjame hacer lo mismo por ti. Si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí. En esta cama, cada noche cuando te acuestas. Solo tienes que mover esa linda boca que tienes.-“_

_“-¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?-“_

_“-No quiero que te metas en el Instituto. No sola. No con todo en contra. Si Desdémona realmente puede ayudar en eso… dale lo que pide.-“_

_“-Podríamos irnos. Tú, los niños. Cait, Curie. El mundo es increíblemente grande ¿Sabes? Podemos, simplemente, juntar nuestras cosas y marchar.-“_

Piper se movió hacia atrás, tomando algo de distancia. Azul no la retuvo.

_“-¿De qué hablas? Esta es nuestra vida. Todo lo difícil que a veces resulta. ¿Tienes idea la cantidad de gente que depende de ti?-“_

La mirada que Lena le dedicó fue suficiente respuesta.

_“-Siempre todo tiene que doler hasta el agotamiento antes de que valga la pena...-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Si mi pierna no hubiese terminado en tan mal estado, no habría terminado en tu sofá. Y definitivamente, si no hubieses entrado en mi vida de la forma en que lo hiciste, yo no habría podido llegar hasta aquí.-“_

_“-¿Estás insinuando que conocerme fue un principio doloroso?-“_

_“-No, reportera. Solo la parte en que casi pierdo mi pierna. Conocerte, hace que absolutamente todo valga la pena.-“_

Piper puso la mirada en blanco por segunda vez. Lena dejó escapar la risa, justo antes de alcanzarla con un beso.

 

 


	28. La doma del fuego.

A veces, a Cait, le costaba entender la forma en que Lena pensaba, pero había aprendido por experiencia que generalmente, la mujer terminaba tomando las decisiones correctas. Si le preguntaran, si fuera por ella, simplemente marcharía de allí sin más. Junto a Curie. Lejos. No le costaría, no si podía llevarse consigo a los que quería. Sí, estaba bien aquel lugar y la gente no era desagradable. Pero la pelirroja suponía que había gente así en muchos otros lugares y que al final, todo era más o menos lo mismo.

Pero se quedaba. Primero, por la chica, que le había dejado claro más de una vez que no quería moverse de allí. Aunque quizás, si se hubiese empeñado en eso, la habría convencido. Pero no a Lena, y menos, a la reportera. Y Cait podía ser muchas cosas, lo sabía. Pero no cobarde ni desagradecida. Todo lo que tenía ahora, lo tenía gracias a Lena. Gracias a que aquella mujer había decidido mirar más allá del desastre que era cuando se conocieron y la había empujado a algo mejor, a pesar de lo difícil que se lo había hecho. Así que, para Cait, esa parte era sencilla. Donde Lena estuviese, allí se quedaban.

De soltar a Glory, mejor no opinaba. La mujer debería llevar bastante tiempo enterrada ya, pero otra vez, la chica de las noticias.

En el yermo había gente así. Los menos, pero los habían. Como Piper. Como Curie. Personas que no entendían cómo funcionaba la realidad y se empecinaban en creer que en todo siempre algo bueno podía encontrarse. Cait sabía bien que no era así. Y sabía bien que la mayor parte de las veces, ese tipo de personas no sobrevivía por mucho tiempo. El mundo terminaba por quebrarlas o devorarlas.  A menos que, como era el caso de Piper o de Curie, alguien con los pies sobre la tierra revoloteara a su alrededor para mantenerlas en lo posible, fuera de peligro. Porque así eran las cosas para la pelirroja, así las veía y así, las vivía.

Soltó el pesado tablón a sus pies, pasando su antebrazo por su frente y levantando la mirada hacia la construcción que comenzaba a tomar forma. Estaba bien aquello de levantar cosas. Ese era uno de sus nuevos pensamientos. Pensamientos que habían ido creciendo junto al vientre de Curie. Ahora los muros y las paredes y las puertas seguras tenían otra dimensión en su interior. Tenían sentido. Un lugar seco y su bate cerca ya no alcanzaban para significar una noche segura. Un par de chapas y unas raciones de más ya no le compraban la tranquilidad. Necesitaba mucho más. Muchas noches y comidas aseguradas.

Se ganaba la comida. Eso si lo sabía. Se ganaba la comida y las chapas que semana a semana, Gob ponía en su bolsillo. Por orden de Lena, estaba claro. Cait no se había unido a la milicia, no iba a vestir nunca un uniforme y por los dioses que en su vida iba a decirle señor ni señora a nadie. O agachar la cabeza cuando la enviasen a vaciar una letrina. Pero para los Minutemen, ella era una más, podía verlo. Tener la confianza de la General la hacía parte de todo aquello. Estaba bien, mientras no le tocaran las narices y no intentasen darle órdenes como si se tratara de una cría recién salida del nido.

Codsworth pasó a su costado, y detrás, Sturges. Esos dos se llevaban bien. Se entendían, suponía Cait. El mecánico era quien se encargaba de que las construcciones fuesen sólidas y no se viniesen abajo con el primer viento, y el robot aceleraba su trabajo vertiginosamente. Le tomaba segundos hacer cálculos y mediciones cada vez que Sturges lo necesitaba.

Aquel lugar funcionaba. Sí, debía haber muchos que funcionasen igual y no estuvieran en la mira de un puñado de psicópatas escondidos en su madriguera y que solo salían para intentar joderlos. Pero otra vez, Cait sabía de sobra que siempre, todo, podía ser mucho, mucho peor.

_“-¿Almuerzas aquí?-“_

La voz del Capitán era amistosa. El necrófago era sociable. Demasiado para el gusto de Cait, que todavía se tensaba cada vez que sentía las palmadas demasiado familiares o la forma en que aquel hombre seguía invadiendo su espacio personal.

_“-No. Curie está esperándome.-“_

La sonrisa de Gob fue la única respuesta.

A veces Cait se detenía a pensar en que era lo que se cruzaría por la cabeza de la gente cuando pensaban en ella y en Curie. No es que en el yermo le importase mucho a nadie ese tipo de asuntos, pero la chica estaba embarazada y eso, seguramente, debía traer algunas habladurías. Y cuando la niña saliese de allí de una buena vez y se le pareciese, porque Cait estaba convencida de que así iba a ser, eso iba a ser divertido, sí. Ver la cara de los colonos intentando descifrar que era lo que ella tenía entre sus piernas.

 

Cuando entró en su casa, Lena estaba allí. A la mesa, hablando con Curie.

_“-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-“_

_“-Buenos días para ti también, Cait.-“_

La alta mujer colgaba sus armas a la pared, sin dejar de escudriñar a Lena y a la chica que, por lo que adivinaba, le estaba esquivando un poco la mirada.

_“-Sí, sí… Buen día. A almorzar seguro no vienes, ya sabes que aquí no servimos pasto.-“_

Lena suspiró, poniendo una sonrisa sobre Curie.

_“-No, no vengo a comerme tu comida. Solo, a hablar con Curie.-“_

_“-¿Y de qué tienen que hablar ustedes dos?-“_

La pelirroja se sentaba a la mesa, cambiando la mirada de una a la otra pero sin descuidar la olla que ya podía oler. Curie lo notó, con una sonrisa, levantándose y destapándola y sirviendo una porción más que generosa, dejándola frente a Cait.

_“-¿Entonces, General, de qué hablaban?-“_

_“-¿No quieres terminar de comer antes de que te ponga nerviosa?-“_

_“-Joder, Lena. ¿Cuándo vas a venir con buenas noticias? Anda, suelta la mierda.-“_

Curie no decía una palabra. Se había servido una porción de estofado considerablemente menor que la de Cait y comía en silencio.

_“-Tom, el del Ferrocarril, tiene una manera de evitar el… lavado de cerebro que el Instituto aplica a los sintéticos que recupera.-“_

_“-Bien por él.-“_

La chica de pelo corto levantó la mirada por un momento.

_“-Es algo increíble, Cait. Si realmente funciona, abre muchas posibilidades.-“_

_“-Está bien, Curie. No dije que no. Solo que no entiendo a donde van con esto.-“_

Hubo una mirada rápida entre Lena y Curie y otra vez, la General, tomó la palabra.

_“-Que Curie podría someterse a esa operación. Sería una forma de asegurarnos de que si el Instituto-“_

_“-Suficiente. Ya entiendo a donde van.-“_

La voz de la pelirroja era seca. Su mirada, encendida. El cubierto había caído a un costado del plato y su puño estaba cerrado sobre la mesa.

“-Nadie va a llevarse a nadie a ningún puto lugar. ¿Qué quieres, Lena?-“

_“-Llevar a Curie conmigo. Para esto.-“_

La inmensa mujer se levantó de la mesa.

_“-Primero, no deberías haber hablado con ella antes de conmigo.-“_

Curie se puso de pie, ofendida, sus ojos grises clavados en la mirada de la pelirroja.

_“-¿Qué dices, Cait? Es mi decisión. Es mi cuerpo. Y no es una mala idea. Si me atrapan… van a borrarme. Pueden hacerlo. ¿Lo entiendes?-“_

_“-Nadie va a borrar una mierda de nadie. Y tú no vas a dejar este lugar. ¿Estás loca? Mírate. Apenas puedes moverte.-“_

Lena se levantó con cuidado, intentando bajar el tono de la discusión.

_“-Perdón, Cait. Debería haberte esperado para hablar esto. Pero sí creo que tienes que escuchar lo que Curie quiere. Voy a salir en dos días. Puedo llevarla conmigo.-“_

_“-Lena, tienes suerte de que te haya roto la cara hace poco, todavía me siento un poco mal por eso. De otra forma, estaría sacándote a patadas de aquí…-“_

_“-¡Cait!-“_

La voz de Curie resonó en la cocina. Lena y Cait la observaron, sorprendidas. La chica no solía enojarse. Nunca. Por nada.

_“-¡No puedes tratarla así! ¡Y tampoco a mí! Se razonable. Por favor. Sé que tienes miedo pero esto es en nuestro beneficio. ¿No lo entiendes?-“_

_“-No tengo miedo. Y quizás no soy tan inteligente como ustedes dos y no, no veo como el hecho de que te embarques en un viaje a los dioses saben dónde, a encontrarte con una panda de raritos para que te hagan a saber que mierda, con más de siete meses de embarazo, es una buena idea. Lo siento, pero una mierda.-“_

Lena bajaba la cabeza, subiendo una mano a su cintura y lamentándose nuevamente de sus escasas habilidades sociales. Evidentemente no había manejado bien el asunto.

_“-Y otra cosa. Esa criatura es mía. Y no vas a llevarla a ese lugar. No te lo voy a permitir. Ni a ti, ni a nadie. Y en eso también entras tú, Lena. Y ahora, me dejan en paz.-“_

Cait se sentó con violencia sobre la silla, levantando su cubierto y hundiéndolo en el estofado.

_“-Voy a hacerlo.-“_

La voz de Curie era todo lo segura que nunca había sido y Lena podía ver la furia descontrolada que la pelirroja tenía en la mirada. Aquello se estaba saliendo de control.

_“-No vas a hacer nada. Tú, fuera. Fuera de aquí.-“_

_“-Cait. Cálmate. Solo estoy aquí para ayudar. Sabes que no voy a dejar que nada le pase.-“_

La alta mujer se puso de pie una vez más pero esta vez parecía gigante. Dio unos pasos hacia la General, empujándola y haciéndola retroceder. Lena no se resistió, intentando no mirarla a los ojos. Sabía bien que cualquier gesto desafiante que hiciese ahora iba a terminar con las dos golpeándose otra vez, y realmente, no estaba de humor para aquello.

Sintió el dedo de acero de Cait hundirse en su pecho.

_“-Tú, cuida de tu familia, que ya bastante tienes con eso. Y deja que yo me encargue de la mía. Solo hay una cosa en el mundo que puedes hacer para cruzarte conmigo, Lena. Y es meterte en esto. Sal de aquí y no vuelvas a llenarle la cabeza con esta mierda.-“_

La chica de pelo corto estaba detrás de Cait, subiendo su mano hacia el hombro de la mujer y tirando de ella sin lograr moverla un centímetro.

_“-¡Déjala, Cait! Lena, ve. Podemos hablar más tarde.-“_

_“-¡Una mierda hablar!-“_

_“-¡Basta! Cait... déjala. Lena... Vete, por favor.-“_

La General se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar fuera del alcance de la ira de la pelirroja. Miró una vez más hacia Curie antes de encaminarse a la salida.

 

La pelirroja estaba encendida. Caminaba por la habitación, refunfuñando para sus adentros. Lena podía sacarla de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad. Era una locura. Que Curie saliese de allí, en el estado en el que estaba. Y no dejaba de sentir que Lena se había pasado. Si ella fuese a meter alguna idea descabellada en la cabeza de la chica de las noticias, sin antes tratarlo con Lena, estaba segura de que, como poco, iba a ganarse un par de puñetazos. Pero a la General, nada la detenía. Se había pasado. La furia le volvía otra vez y Cait se giró decidida, iba a demostrarle hasta donde se había pasado.

_“-Cait...-“_

La chica llevaba esperando a que la mujer volviese de su ataque de ira. Estaba apoyada sobre la puerta, sus manos sosteniendo su enorme vientre, en su mirada, nada más que paciencia.

_“-Curie… mierda. Me cago en todo.-“_

La mujer se frenó. Su paso se hacía más tranquilo a medida que se acercaba.

_“-Basta, Cait. Lena no tiene ninguna culpa ni hizo nada malo. Solo se preocupa por nosotras ¿No lo ves?-“_

La pelirroja negaba con la cabeza, insultando por lo bajo. Se frenó delante de Curie, mirándola, metiéndose en sus ojos grises.

_“-Allí fuera, no sé si puedo defenderte, chica. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No te das cuenta? Podría pasar cualquier cosa.-“_

Las ásperas manos de Cait apretaban los costados del rostro de la joven, levantándola hacia ella. La furia se había esfumado de los ojos verdes que la miraban y Curie solo podía notar el miedo y la preocupación en ellos. Era todo lo que podía ver.

_“-Tenemos que hacerlo. No pienso vivir con miedo a que alguien te borre de mí. Las borre de mí. El riesgo que corremos, Cait, lo vale. Por favor. Es una oportunidad más, si me atrapan, eso podría ser la diferencia entre lograr volver a casa o no.-“_

_“-Otra puta locura. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda no pueden ser normales? Solo una vez. Joder, Curie. Joder…-“_

Las manos de la chica llegaban a su pecho. Cait la abrazaba, llegando a rodearla con sus largos brazos. La chica caía sobre ella, apretando su panza contra el cuerpo que la tenía.

_“-Solo si yo voy. Solo si no te separas un centímetro de mí. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Puedes al menos entender esa parte, chica? Conmigo. O nada.-“_

Curie asintió, hundiéndose un poco más, sintiendo como sus latidos volvían a la normalidad. Como la alta mujer bajaba hasta su pelo, dejándole un largo beso y un montón de murmullos que la chica no llegaba a descifrar.

_“-Gracias, Cait.-“_

_“-¿Gracias?-“_

_“-Por calmarte conmigo. Por escucharme. Sé que es difícil para ti.-“_

_“-Difícil es una forma de ponerlo... No puedes estar de pie durante más de una hora. ¿Cómo vamos a viajar?-“_

_“-Podemos pensar en algo. Y puedo moverme aún. Todavía me queda casi un mes y medio, Cait.-“_

_“-Es una locura. Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto, chica. Voy a patearle el trasero a Lena. Voy a hacerlo. Lo sé.-“_

_“-No. Tienes que dejar de golpearla. Por favor. No está bien, ella es tu amiga. No me gusta cuando se pelean.-“_

La pelirroja la apretó un poco más contra ella.

_“-Lena me conoce. Si no quisiese que la cacheteara de tanto en tanto, no estaría todo el tiempo provocándome.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego había sido siempre, ingobernable. Había pasado años en la arena, golpeando hasta matar. Lo que le ponían enfrente, lo destrozaba. Como un perro rabioso. Nadie había podido con ella, nadie había sido capaz de controlar su ira una vez que se despertaba. Todo eso, hasta que los ojos grises de Curie se le cruzaron por el camino. Ahora, tenía una debilidad y lo sabía. Y aunque una parte muy profunda en ella seguía gritándole que no podía aferrarse a algo así si quería sobrevivir, cada día que pasaba, esa parte, se hacía menos audible en su interior. Sobrevivir ya no le bastaba. Elegía a Curie.

 

 

 


	29. De nervios y presentimientos.

Piper estaba cruzada de brazos, en el umbral de la habitación, mirando hacia la mujer del refugio que preparaba con paciencia su costal.

_“-Tiene siete meses de embarazo, Lena.-“_

_“-Piper, no sé si vamos a volver a tener esta oportunidad. Sabes cómo es mi relación con el Ferrocarril. Tom puede desactivar el código, puede evitar que en un futuro le borren la memoria.-“_

_“-Ni siquiera sabes si eso funciona.-“_

_“-Si Desdémona ya me hizo partícipe de algo así, es seguro que están avanzados. Y además, llevo a Glory para probarlo primero, no te preocupes.-“_

La reportera se acercó, ayudando a doblar las camisetas que Lena había separado.

_“-¿Cómo van a viajar? Apenas puede caminar… su panza… es increíblemente grande. Ya no me cuesta creer que la criatura es de Cait.-“_

_“-Sí… sí que lo es. Tengo a Sturges encargándose de eso. Voy a llevarme uno de los brahmanes. A Tranquilo.-“_

_“-¿Qué estás planeando?-“_

_“-Una especie de… carreta. Pero de solo dos ruedas. No vamos a ir rápido. Pero va a servir.-“_

_“-¿Una carreta?-“_

_“-Sí, es solo un eje, dos ruedas, una plataforma de madera, algo para amortiguar y el tiro para el animal. Por el camino que pienso ir podemos usarla. Curie no puede andar todo el tiempo.-“_

_“-No lo sé, Azul. Todo esto. No me gusta…-“_

Lena dejó su costal, irguiéndose y acercándose a la chica.

_“-Ey… ¿Qué pasa?-“_

_“-No lo sé. Tengo… una sensación en el estómago que no puedo quitarme.-“_

_“-¿Es por Glory? Solo dime que no lo haga. Lo sabes. Sabes-“_

_“-Para. No, no es eso. Y sí, sí sé. Déjalo. Es algo más. Estoy asustada.-“_

_“-Piper… cariño. Hemos hecho esto ya cuantas veces. Voy a volver a ti, como siempre.-“_

_“-Cuídate, por favor, Azul.-“_

_“-Lo hago siempre. Tranquila ¿Si?-“_

La chica asintió, fundiéndose en el abrazo que Lena le daba. La sensación de pesadez en su estómago no se aliviaba, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer.

 

Cait acercaba su costal a la puerta. Pesaba. Llevaba lo suyo y lo de la chica en el.

_“-¿Sigues enojada?-“_

_“-Sí, Curie. Y voy a estarlo hasta que volvamos aquí, a salvo. Y quizás un tiempo más también.-“_

_“-No quiero que estés enojada conmigo, Cait.-“_

_“-Es fácil, no hagamos esta mierda y ya.-“_

La chica se quedo en silencio, adelantándose hacia la puerta.

_“-¡Cait! ¿Eso es lo que piensas cargar? ¡Vas a herniarte!-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Que vas a lesionarte. Y tu espalda. No. No puedes cargar ese peso.-“_

_“-¿Lo llevas tú?-“_

_“-Oh, Cait… lo siento… no sé si puedo levantarlo.-“_

Curie bajaba una de sus manos, intentando llegar al Costal.

_“-Pero chica ¿Qué haces? Estoy siendo irónica o como mierda se llame. Joder, Curie. ¿Pensabas intentarlo? ¿Entre todas las enciclopedias que tienes dentro no dice nada sobre cargar toneladas en tu estado?-“_

_“-Es pesado, Cait, pero es imposible que lleves toneladas allí. Considerando lo que te vi empacar, unos cuarenta y cinco kilos, quizás. Y no tengo enciclopedias dentro. Aunque creo que estabas hablando metafóricamente. ¿Cierto?-“_

_“-Chica, me pones de los nervios… Te olvidas que he caminado todo el puto yermo con Lena. La cantidad de chatarra que me ha hecho cargar… eso sí que me herni… mmm… lo que sea.-“_

_“-Herniaría. Lo siento, Cait. Pero esto es importante para mí. Al fin, este cuerpo, va a ser definitivamente mío.-“_

La pelirroja terminó de montar su escopeta, enganchándola a la bandolera.

_“-Ese cuerpo ya lleva siendo tuyo bastante tiempo.-“_

_“-Cait… -“_

_“-Anda, vamos. Lena tiene que estar lista ya. Hay luz hace rato.-“_

 

Azul estaba fuera del cobertizo en el que dormían los animales, terminando de enganchar al brahmán de carga al extraño vehículo que había hecho a Sturges construir. El mecánico había pasado dos días peleando con aquello y entre él y Codsworth no habían hecho un mal trabajo.

_“-Perfecto, Sturges. Incluso la suspensión. Y mira, Tranquilo parece que entiende bien.-“_

Lena tiraba un poco del animal. Podía olvidarse de utilizar cualquier tipo de riendas, pero podían guiarlo con facilidad. El brahmán no parecía asustarse del ruido del eje a sus espaldas.

Cait y Curie caminaban hacia ellas. La pelirroja entrecerraba los ojos, intentando adivinar que era lo que estaba viendo.

_“-¡Lena! ¿Construiste esto? ¡Una carretilla!-“_

_“-Solo lo diseñé, el verdadero trabajo es de Sturges y Codsworth.-“_

_“-Es muy ingenioso… -“_

_“-Me alegro que te guste, porque es para ti.-“_

_“-Oh. ¿Para mí? ¿No vamos a retrasarnos demasiado así?-“_

Cait se había acercado al carro y estaba pateando con suavidad sus ruedas y trepando a el por uno de los costados. El asiento era cómodo, todo el artilugio no era demasiado alto y Lena se había encargado de que fuese lo suficientemente seguro.

_“-¿Lo apruebas, Cait?-“_

La pelirroja miró hacia Lena. Era evidente que estaba bastante molesta. Asintió solo una vez, bajando de un salto del vehículo y volviendo a calzarse el pesado costal a su espalda.

 

No tardaron en iniciar la marcha. Lena guiaba al brahmán y Cait apenas se separa de las ruedas del carro. El paso era lento pero salían con tiempo. Azul quería llegar a Graygarden antes del anochecer y dejar el cruce del rio para el siguiente día. Con el carro, no podían tomar los caminos usuales.

Cait no decía una palabra. Todos sus sentidos iban atentos al camino. Aquella, le parecía la peor de las ideas y cada poco insultaba al aire, molesta, en gran medida con Lena, pero sobre todo, con ella misma por haber terminado aceptando algo así. Joder si la chica era obstinada cuando quería, incluso más que ella, y aquel paso lento que llevaban tampoco ayudaba con su humor.

Curie cada poco bajaba, irritando aún más a la pelirroja. La chica quería moverse, insistía que era mejor, pero Cait ya no estaba con el ánimo de aceptar absolutamente nada y lo único que salía de ella eran insultos y gruñidos.

_“-¡Esos son hongos resplandecientes!-“_

La joven doctora estaba, por cuarta vez en menos de dos horas, intentando bajar del carro. Cait subió su mano, haciéndole una seña.

_“-Dioses, chica. Quédate un poco quieta. Yo los traigo.-“_

La pelirroja dio un corto silbido, bajo, solo para que Lena se girase y viese que se alejaba un poco. La mujer del refugio aminoró el paso del brahmán mientras Cait cortaba los hongos con animosidad, acercándoselos a la chica que ya tenía un paño preparado en sus manos. Curie los cubrió con cuidado, metiéndolos en el costal de Cait. Había logrado convencer a la mujer de que dejase que el brahmán tirase de aquel peso.

_“-Ya casi estamos. No más de una hora.-“_

Lena había girado su cabeza solo un instante para soltar la frase. La pelirroja levantó la mirada al cielo, calculando que una hora era justamente, lo que les quedaba de buena luz. Todavía le pesaban las botas y la voz que había comenzado a sonar detrás de su cabeza en cuanto habían atravesado las compuertas del asentamiento, a esa altura del camino, era ya un grito constante que no paraba de repetirle que debería deshacer cada paso sin demora y volver a terreno seguro. Pero Lena era la General y así solía comportarse y Curie la inteligente y al final, nadie perdía el tiempo en escucharla.

 

Graygarden las recibió con una cena caliente y camas disponibles. Cait se alegró de las torretas y los robots que pululan de un lado a otro. De la patrulla de Minutemen estacionada allí e incluso de los pocos nuevos colonos, con sus pobres armas de cerrojo y sus desgastadas protecciones. Algo era algo, pensaba.

Apenas dijo alguna palabra durante la cena, pero sació el apetito con ganas. Enojada, solía tener más hambre. Se acostaron temprano, al paso del brahmán, necesitaban aprovechar bien cada hora del día.

A pesar de su enojo, Cait compartió la cama con Curie en cuanto ella se lo pidió, metiéndose en su espalda y cubriendo con su brazo el abultado vientre. Solo esperaba no tener razón, pero conociendo el yermo como lo conocía, las probabilidades estaban en contra.

 

Piper entró a la clínica a paso vivo, llevando al niño entre sus brazos, que cada día, se hacía más pesado. Natalie estaba sobre una de las camas. Una mesa delante de ella donde su brazo descansaba. La reportera pudo ver un feo desgarro en su antebrazo que Mía cosía con esmero.

_“-¡Natalie! ¿Cómo…?-“_

_“-Patrullando. No es nada. Solo… No es nada.-“_

_“-¿Patrullando? ¿Desde cuándo te envían fuera del muro?-“_

_“-Piper… -“_

La reportera se frenó. Su hermana la miraba con una media sonrisa.

_“-¿Dónde está Grace? ¿Por qué no me avisaron?-“_

Mía levantó su cabeza de la herida que atendía.

_“-Está en el almacén. Piper, no te preocupes, no es grave.-“_

_“-No es el punto, cariño.-“_

Piper caminaba ya hacia la habitación que Mía le había señalado con un movimiento leve de su cabeza. Abrió la puerta sin golpear. Grace se levantó del escritorio en el que se encontraba casi de un salto, clavando la mirada en los ojos verdes que le apuntaban.

_“-Mi hermana está en tu clínica, herida. Vivo a menos de cien metros. ¿No podías avisarme?-“_

La chica se quedó estática, sin saber bien como responder. Al fin, las palabras le volvieron a la lengua.

_“-Lo siento, Piper. Solo es un corte, tu hermana está bien.-“_

Piper se sonrió. Desde que Lena había dejado el asentamiento estaba nerviosa, esperando que algo malo sucediese. Y si bien la chica siempre se preocupaba cuando estaba lejos de los que quería, aquella vez, se sentía diferente. Se sentía con mucha más intensidad y la sensación la tenía todo el tiempo al borde.

_“-Probablemente si Lena estuviese aquí no habrías tardado en buscarla.-“_

La reportera se arrepintió de soltar las palabras casi mientras las decía. Esperó a que la chica agachase la cabeza antes de disculparse, como cada vez que Piper había lanzado alguna de sus indirectas no tan indirectas hacia ella en el pasado, pero esta vez, no sucedió. Grace dio un paso adelante, enfrentándola.

_“-Probablemente. Porque es la General y hubiese sido mi deber.-“_

Algo en el tono desafiante que la miliciana estaba usando hizo que Piper se perdiese.

_“-Porque es tu deber y porque quieres meterte en su cama, que resulta, es la mía también.-“_

Grace no llevaba un buen día. No llevaba ni siquiera una buena semana. Estar en Sanctuary no le agradaba. Todo, absolutamente todo allí tenía demasiado de Lena para su gusto. Prefería el Castillo, donde al menos, se mantenía más ocupada.

Cerró sus ojos un momento. La mujer que tenía delante era la que Lena elegía, constantemente, por sobre cualquier cosa. Era suficientemente doloroso tener que despertarse cada día intentando matar lo que sentía como para además, permitir que la tratasen de aquella manera.

_“-Está bien, Piper. Tú ganas. Sí. Sí quisiera meterme en su cama y créeme, no es algo que disfrute. Porque esa mujer está perdidamente enamorada de ti y jamás va a mirar a nadie más. Lo peor, es que ¿Sabes? Quizás si otras hubiesen sido las circunstancias… quizás ella… Pero no.-“_

La actitud de la reportera había cambiado completamente. Se arrepentía con fuerzas de siquiera haber entrado a esa habitación y mucho más de la dureza con que la que había hablado. Ni siquiera entendía por qué había actuado así.

_“-Lo siento… Grace. Yo…-“_

_“-No. Está bien. Nada que ninguna de las dos no sepamos. Tú eres perfectamente consciente de que no soy la única que, tus palabras, quiere meterse en su cama, pero sin embargo, soy yo la única que te preocupa. Por lo mismo que yo no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Porque si tu nunca hubieses entrado en su vida, quizás, Lena me hubiese notado.-“_

Otra vez, la sangre subía a la cara de la reportera. Aquella conversación no le estaba gustando.

_“-Creo, que te estás excediendo, Grace. Entiendo que fui yo quien comenzó con esto pero… -“_

_“-Estoy intentando olvidarla. No es mi culpa que me hayan arrastrado hasta aquí. La tienes. Desde todos los lugares que podrías tenerla. Deja de preocuparte por lo que nunca podría pasar. Y fíjate quién te lo está diciendo.-“_

Piper se quedó en silencio, observando a la miliciana. Sus ojos claros brillaban de tristeza.

La reportera se quedó un momento en sus facciones. A pesar de su aspecto ensombrecido, la chica tenía una belleza natural difícil de encontrar. Y sí, Piper la sentía como una amenaza porque en el fondo sabía que Grace, era alguien a quien Azul podría haber mirado. Era alguien a quien, si otras fueran las circunstancias, incluso ella misma se hubiese acercado en busca de amistad.

No le pareció necesario decir más, las palabras entre ellas, estaban agotadas. Había actuado mal y lo sabía, pero ya no podía hacer más que quitarse de su vista. Se giró, dejando la habitación.

Vio a la chica caer sobre la silla con pesadez justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Le pareció que rompía a llorar.

 

 

 

 


	30. Caer en la arena.

El viaje había sido lento y había sido agotador.

Cait tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, tirada sobre la cama que compartía con Curie, en sus habitaciones del Castillo. A pesar del cansancio que tenía en el cuerpo, más debido a la tensión acumulada que al esfuerzo, no podía dormir. Recordaba la conversación que habían tenido una vez, ella sobre aquel mismo colchón, la chica con Yahto en brazos. _No te gustaría tener uno_. Algo así, era lo que recordaba que le había dicho.

Curie dormía sobre su costado. Cait podía sentir su crecido vientre subido un poco a su cuerpo. Bajó su mano. La niña se movía esa noche, podía sentirla. Paseo sus dedos sobre la piel de Curie, presionando con suavidad. A veces, eso la calmaba.

Todo aquello le parecía tan imposible aún. Se le hacía tan gigantesco en su pecho y tan frágil en su estómago que el pánico era una emoción que no le alcanzaba. Intentó cerrar sus ojos, casi obligándose a dormir. En unas cuantas horas tenían que volver al camino. Tenían que llegar al lugar en que los agentes iban a estar esperándolas. Necesitaba estar descansada. Necesitaba estar alerta.

La mano de Curie bajó a lo largo de todo su pecho. Sintió como la respiración de la joven cambiaba, como se apretaba más a su cuerpo.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

Solo un susurro.

_“-Duerme. Estoy aquí.-“_

_“-Lo sé. ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?-“_

La pelirroja sentía el vientre pesado que descansaba sobre ella. Las caricias suaves de la chica. La forma en que contenía su respiración, esperando una respuesta.

_“-No.-“_

_“-¿Quieres tenerme?-“_

Cait giró su cabeza hacia Curie. La poca luz que entraba en la habitación llegaba a iluminar su mirada. Sus ojos esperando por ella. Sus labios dispuestos. Se quedó observándola, sintiendo la tensión que comenzaba a subir por su piel.

_“-Sí. Sí quiero, Curie.-“_

Alcanzó a ver su sonrisa antes de llegarle con el beso. Podía dormir después. Ahora necesitaba estar en su cuerpo.

 

Era en una de las playas del sur donde los agentes del Ferrocarril iban a encontrarlas. Salieron con las primeras luces. El día era despejado y aunque el aire aún era fresco se podía sentir que la temperatura iba a ser buena. Lena obligaba a Glory a abrir la marcha, desarmada, sus manos esposadas, delante. La mujer del refugio seguía tirando del brahmán pero su cabeza no se movía por un segundo de la agente. Cait intentaba prestar atención al camino. Todo aquello, no le gustaba. Ni siquiera sabían, una vez que se encontrasen con el Ferrocarril, hacia donde iban a llevarlas.

La mitad de la mañana fue así. En silencio, salvo la voz de Curie, cada poco, dejando alguna frase sobre las cualidades de una hierba o pidiendo a Cait que juntase alguna planta extraña. Que raspase su cuchillo en algún hongo que crecía en la corteza de un árbol. Que llenase un frasco con algo. La pelirroja siempre lo hacía. A regañadientes, como era su costumbre, pero era rara la vez que se negaba a algún pedido de Curie, aún cuando pocas veces los entendía o les encontraba sentido, lo hacía. Solo por ver su sonrisa, Cait cumplía.

Lena se frenó en medio de la carretera, calmando al brahmán. Cait la conocía suficiente para saber que la forma en que su espalda se estaba tensando no era nada bueno. El imperceptible movimiento que hacía con su cabeza, bajando un poco el mentón hacia el suelo e inclinándola hacia uno de sus hombros, no era otra cosa que problemas. Bien lo sabía la pelirroja, algo había captado la atención de la mujer del refugio. Cait apretó la escopeta que llevaba entre sus manos, girando varias veces sobre ella misma, observando hacia todos lados. No veía más que camino despejado pero había viajado suficientes veces junto a Lena como para saber que la mujer solía hacer esas cosas, escuchar antes de que nada se pudiese ver.

Azul levantó su brazo derecho, señalando hacia una hilera de árboles, a muchos metros de la carretera.

_“-Nos queda poco para llegar a la playa, Cait. Alguien nos sigue.-“_

Su voz era dura. Subió el rifle y manipuló la mira con rapidez. La pelirroja la vio apoyarse sobre el animal, colocarse detrás del arma, buscar por unos segundos. Glory miraba en la misma dirección que el cañón del rifle marcaba.

Al fin, la General se apartó de su mira, irguiéndose. Su cara no era de satisfacción, como aquella que Cait hubiese querido ver, la que solía poner cuando solo había sido una falsa alarma. No. Esta vez, la alta mujer podía adivinar que Lena estaba preocupada.

_“-Apuremos un poco el paso, Cait.-“_

Fueron sus únicas palabras. La pelirroja asintió, sin quitar la mirada de la lejana hilera de árboles.

 

Hacia el mediodía, estaban ya en el punto de encuentro. Una vieja cabaña de pesca y un derruido embarcadero. Lena se acercó hacia la agente del Ferrocarril, poniéndose de pie frente a ella y tomando las esposas por la cadena. No levantaba la mirada. Sentía como Glory no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Metió la llave y soltó sus muñecas, una a una. La ira le revolvía el estómago pero la aguantaba, porque algún día, lo había decidido ya, iba a matarla.

_“-Gracias.-“_

La mirada furiosa de Lena se levantó. Los ojos oscuros de la agente la sostuvieron, no demasiado convencidos, pero fijos, inamovibles.

 

Azul volvió al brahmán, tirando un poco más de él hacia un alto poste, asegurando el extremo de la soga a el. Cait ayudó a la chica a bajar. Curie se estiró con ganas en cuanto sus pies llegaron al suelo, mirando hacia los costados y volviendo sus ojos hacia los de la pelirroja, regalándole una sonrisa. La alta mujer aún no estaba del todo convencida pero al menos, ya no parecía seguir tan enojada.

Fue Deacon el primero en salir de la vieja cabaña. Lena pudo ver que alguien más lo seguía, otro agente del Ferrocarril. No uno que conociese. Giró su cabeza justo para ver como Glory se adelantaba. La vio estrechar las manos de los dos agentes. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que decían. Apartó un poco su mirada hacia la embarcación amarrada a lo que quedaba del muelle. Aparentemente, el viaje continuaba por agua. Algo en su nuca hizo que se girase con violencia. Su mirada y la de la pelirroja se cruzaron por un segundo. No hizo falta más para que Cait tomase la mano de Curie, apurándola hacia la cabaña.

Lena levantó su brazo, señalando hacia el amarre y levantando su voz. Tenían que salir de allí. Fue Deacon quien hizo caso, apurándose a liberar la embarcación. Glory estaba estática. Sus ojos oscuros clavados en la General. Todos sus sentidos atentos a lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Algo. Algo en el aire, y no era bueno.

Azul liberó su machete. Se quedó de pie, en medio de la playa, intentando enfocarse en la horrible sensación que crecía bajo su piel.

Poco pasó hasta que el primer cazador se apareció ante Lena y detrás, las filosas hojas que solían llevar. La General apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar el sablazo, metiendo su machete entre su pecho y el golpe del cazador.

Cait apenas había tardado en tomar su bate. Con su mano libre, arrastraba a Curie hacia el muelle. El sonido del metal chocando contra el metal hizo que mirase sobre su hombro. Azul necesitaba ayuda. Aquellos sintéticos no eran fáciles de roer. Empujó a la chica en dirección a la cabaña, dejándole una orden seca, intentando que el miedo no se colase en su voz. Por una vez, Curie no discutió. Se alejó de la pelirroja, apurándose hacia el muelle, sin dejar de mirar sobre su hombro. No era bueno lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás.

La pelirroja podía leer las señas que Lena le hacía con su mano, entre golpe y golpe. Dos. Eran dos. Cait buscaba con su mirada, girando su cabeza hacia todos lados, corriendo hacia la mujer del refugio que no dejaba de esquivar e intentar frenar los ataques del cazador. Esquivó el primer golpe invisible por instinto. Todo su cuerpo se hizo hacia atrás y sus ojos bajaron hacia la arena, adivinando sobre las huellas que sus propias botas iban dejando, las pisadas del sintético.  El grito de Curie la distrajo por un momento. La chica estaba asustada. Sin pensarlo, Cait levantó la voz hacia Glory, hacia aquella mujer en la que ni un centímetro de su piel confiaba.

_“-¡Súbela!-“_

Fue lo único que salió de su boca y Glory no dudó. Levantó a la chica en brazos, a ese cuerpo que ya no era G5-19. Curie intentó resistirse, sin dejar de llamar a Cait, sin poder quitar su mirada de las dos mujeres en la playa mientras la agente del Ferrocarril la alejaba de ellas, avanzando hacia la embarcación.

 

Lena tropezó, sintiendo el corte en su espalda atravesar su abrigo. Sus piernas apuraron los pasos varios metros antes de que pudiese erguirse y girar. Cait golpeaba, se movía, esquivaba. El segundo cazador era visible ya y la pelirroja parecía tenerlo a raya. Azul volvió al sintético que intentaba atravesarla. Su machete seguía atajando la hoja, desviándola, frenándola. Sus botas se enterraban en la arena a cada golpe que recibía. Deacon les gritaba. Podía escucharlo. Sabía por qué. La General miró hacia la Cait, que se llenaba de furia, apretando los dientes. La vio asentir. No hacían falta palabras, la alta mujer entendía también.

Azul solo tuvo tiempo de levantar su brazo, liberando a los agentes del Ferrocarril. Tenían que sacar a Curie de allí.

El tercer cazador aparecía en el mismo instante en que los motores de la barca se encendían. Lena no llegó a gritar. Su machete estaba acabando con el primer sintético cuando lo vio. Los ojos verdes de Cait sobre ella, intentando entender su desesperación. La pelirroja girándose, tarde. La hoja que la atravesaba, de lado a lado. Azul pudo ver horrorizada el brillo filoso que salía por su espalda. El cazador girando su mano, enterrando el metal. El grito de dolor.

El sintético removió su arma con un tirón limpio, liberando a la alta mujer que solo pudo caer de rodillas sobre la arena, su bate a un costado, sus manos subiendo hasta su vientre.

Curie la vio. La escuchó. El grito de Cait cortando el aire. Su figura cayendo, atravesada por aquel sable. Vio a Lena, corriendo hacia ella. Tirándose sobre el sintético. Peleando. Intentando.

La chica se levantó, intentando llegar hacia el agua. Vio al cazador levantar su sable de costado, bajar el golpe hacia el cuello de la alta mujer.

Glory la frenó antes de que lograse escapar de la embarcación, tirándola hacia atrás, cortándole la vista, apartándola de Cait. Curie gritaba, no sabía bien qué. Podía sentir como se alejaban de aquella playa.

Lo último que sus ojos llegaron a ver fue el cuerpo de Cait sobre la arena, inmóvil, desangrándose. Y todo se oscureció.

 

Curie despertó. No sabía bien en donde se encontraba.

Lo primero que hizo fue estirar su brazo hacia su costado, buscándola.

Lo segundo, fue llorar.

Desdémona apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. La chica se sobresaltó. No conocía a esa mujer. No sabía dónde estaba. Y Cait… Cait estaba herida. O muerta. Tenía que volver a ella. Se levantó con dificultad, tomando su vientre con ambas manos y sentándose en la cama. La líder del Ferrocarril la observaba.

_“-Estás segura aquí. Nadie va a hacerte daño.-“_

Los ojos grises de Curie se levantaron.

_“-Necesito llegar a Cait. Está herida. Está… no lo sé.-“_

_“-No podemos volver. Esa locación está comprometida y por el momento, necesitamos mantenernos fuera del radar. Soy Desdémona. ¿Curie es tu nombre?-“_

_“-Sí. No necesito que nadie me acompañe. Solo, solo que me indiquen en la dirección correcta.-“_

La mujer de cabellos claros la esperaba, con paciencia. Su mano había bajado hacia la rodilla de la chica y su mirada, cada poco, se quedaba en el vientre abultado.

_“-Curie, en tu estado, no puedes viajar. Estabas agotada cuando llegaste, llevas casi un día durmiendo.-“_

_“-¿Un día? No… es demasiado. Sus heridas… tengo que llegar, por favor...-“_

_“-Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es pensar en tu bebé.-“_

Aquellas palabras la desgarraron por dentro. Curie abrazó su vientre con angustia, bajando su cabeza hacia su pecho.

_“-Es su bebé también…-“_

La chica lloraba otra vez, hamacándose lentamente sin soltar su enorme panza. Desdémona la observaba. Conocía ese cuerpo. Sabía de sobra que era un sintético. Y lo que tenía frente a ella, no lograba comprenderlo. Como esa mujer parecía estar cerca de dar a luz. Como una sintética podía estar embarazada.

_“-¿Tienes hambre?-“_

_“-No…-“_

El llanto de Curie se calmó un poco. Sus ojos, eran solo tristeza.

_“-Tu niño necesita comer.-“_

_“-Niña. Es una niña. El adn femenino…-“_

La joven doctora levantó la mirada, cortando la frase. No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía cuan seguro era hablar con aquella mujer.

_“-Está bien. Estas a salvo aquí, lo prometo. Y si no quieres hablar, nadie va a obligarte.-“_

_“-El adn femenino no tiene información masculina. Es… hija de Cait. Yo… tomé uno de sus...-“_

_“-¿Fuiste tú quien lo hizo?-“_

Desdémona clavaba la mirada en el vientre. Curie asentía.

_“-Sí… intentaba que mi cuerpo funcionase como el de los demás. Como el de un humano regular…-“_

_“-Y evidentemente lo lograste y un poco más también. ¿Es por esto que el Instituto los perseguía?-“_

Otro leve movimiento de su cabeza. La chica levantó la mirada gris hacia la mujer.

_“-¿Saben si Cait…?-“_

_“-No. No con seguridad. Sabemos lo mismo que tú.-“_

_“-¿Dónde estamos?-“_

_“-Lejos. A salvo. Fuera del alcance. Eso tiene que bastar. Voy a buscarte comida ahora. Necesitas alimentarla. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado con Cait, estoy segura de que querría que cuidases de su bebé.-“_

Las lágrimas asomaron una vez más en los ojos de la chica. Su mano paseaba por su vientre. El miedo le subía por la garganta. Estaban solas. Y era su culpa. Cait había caído en esa playa intentando ponerlas a salvo. Si nunca hubiese insistido en hacer aquel viaje ahora estarían en su casa, detrás de los muros de Sanctuary, sus brazos siempre dispuestos a rodearlas, su sonrisa encontrándola cada mañana. Su pelo anaranjado. Su mirada.

Curie volvió a recostarse. No podía estar muerta. No. Lena estaba con ella. Quizás, había llegado a tiempo. Cait iba a buscarla. Iba a buscarlas y encontrarlas. Jamás iba a dejarlas solas. Solo tenía que esperar.

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Dioses en el camino.

Lena levantó su pistola de bengalas por sobre su cabeza, disparando el proyectil que liberaba la señal azul. La única de ese color. La señal de la General. Usarla, no era algo que solía hacer. Revelar su posición de aquella manera, no solo podía atraer aliados, pero en aquel momento, necesitaba la ayuda.

Cait se desangraba bajo sus manos. La pelirroja tenía su mirada clavada en el mar. El barco había desaparecido ya y Azul podía escuchar la melodía que se iba apagando lentamente en la garganta de su amiga. Clavó otro estimulante, el último que tenía encima, cerca de la herida. En el breve instante que había tardado en quitar su mano y rebuscar en su costal, la sangre había corrido a borbotones desde el vientre de la pelirroja hasta la arena. Se apuró a presionar una vez más. Sintió la mano helada de Cait apoyarse sobre la suya y su mirada nublada buscándola.

_“-Está bien… Lena. Déjalo ya…-“_

Las lágrimas caían desde el ojo sano de Azul. Los cuerpos de los tres cazadores las rodeaban, mutilados y acabados sobre la playa.

_“-Estuve lenta… esta vez.-“_

_“-No hables, Cait. Voy a sacarte de aquí. Solo… déjame parar la hemorragia.-“_

Una sonrisa manchada de sangre se dibujó en los labios de la alta mujer.

_“-Cuídalas… dile que no fue su culpa… la chica, lo va a pensar.-“_

Los ojos verdes se apagaban. Se cerraban. Lena apretaba la herida con desesperación. Ya no quedaba nada que inyectarle y no podía mover sus manos de allí. Si liberaba su vientre para intentar cargarla, Cait iba a terminar de desangrarse antes de que pudiese llegar al final de la playa siquiera.

_“-Lo que quieras decirle, vas a decírselo tu misma, Cait.-“_

La General podía notar el temblor que comenzaba a nacer en el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Como su piel perdía color y su respiración se volvía errática.

Una segunda bengala azul cortó el aire.

 

No sabía cuánto llevaban en aquella playa, pero para Lena, era ya una eternidad. La hemorragia no parecía terminar de ceder y si no lograba controlar el sangrado, Azul sabía de sobra que intentar moverla, era perderla. Arrojó a un costado el ensangrentado paño,  presionando uno nuevo sobre la impresionante herida de Cait.

_“-Alguien va a ver la señal. Solo necesitas aguantar un poco más…-“_

Con cuidado, la levantó hacia un costado. La venda en su espalda estaba completamente empapada.

_“-Está segura con ellos, Cait. No vas a tardar en recuperarte y antes de que te des cuenta…-“_

Lena la bajó con cuidado. Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban cerrados. Podía sentir como el calor escapaba de su cuerpo.

_“-¿Cait?-“_

Terminó de bajarla, volviendo a la herida en su vientre. El sangrado ya no parecía tan violento pero la pelirroja no respondía.

_“-¡Cait! Mierda...-“_

Las manos de la General viajaron hasta el cuello de la Cait. Sus dedos buscaban con desesperación los latidos de la mujer que yacía inconsciente a su costado.

_“-Vamos, Cait. Tienes que conocerla. A tu niña. Ella a ti. Vas… joder, vas a ser tan feliz. Lo sé.-“_

Lena masajeaba el pecho de la mujer con insistencia. Cada poco sus labios bajaban hasta los de la pelirroja, dejándole aire. Podía sentir el sudor corriendo por su frente. El ardor de la herida que el cazador había abierto en su espalda. Hablaba. Con Cait. Eran palabras sueltas. Agitadas de esfuerzo. Pero hablaba. Se negaba profundamente a dejar de hablar con aquella mujer.

La última de sus bengalas había desaparecido sobre sus cabezas hacía ya varios minutos.

 

Lena no creía en nada. Nunca había sido una persona de fe. Nunca había sido del tipo que se sienta a esperar a que un poder superior resuelva sus problemas. No podía. Azul siempre tenía una única forma de reaccionar, para bien o para mal, y era actuando. Haciendo. Lo que fuese, pero algo.

En aquel momento, arrodillada sobre la arena, observando sus dos manos completamente cubiertas de sangre, sintiendo sus brazos agotados y su cabeza en blanco, Lena se encontró, quizás por primera vez, rogando hacia lo que fuese que quisiera escucharla. Y no tardó demasiado en creer que, los dioses a los que la pelirroja había llamado tantas veces en su vida, estaban justo allí. En aquella playa. Salvando a la alta mujer. No eran sus milicianos los que respondían a la señal de auxilio. Los que se acercaban, eran guardias de caravana. Y entre ellos, la médica de los caminos.

 

La doctora Anderson se dejó caer sobre la arena, levantando la mirada hacia la General.

_“-Suelta.-“_

Las manos temblorosas de Lena se separaron de la herida y la sangre volvió a correr, no con demasiada fuerza. Azul llegó a ver las gasas que se movían sobre el vientre de Cait. El brillo de una pinza entre los ágiles dedos. Las órdenes que la mujer daba a quienes la rodeaban. Alguien tiró de su hombro y Lena no se resistió. Cayó a un costado, sentada sobre la arena. Su mirada pegada a los descoloridos labios de la pelirroja.

El movimiento sobre el vientre de Cait se hacía más pausado. La volteaban, la volvían a sus espaldas. Sus cabellos anaranjados se llenaban de arena. Lena estiraba sus dedos para quitarla.

La pelirroja, respiraba.

 

Cait no había recuperado la consciencia desde que habían llegado al Castillo, hacía ya tres días, y la General no se había separado de su cama más que para lo elemental. Apenas había comido y no dormía si no era cabeceando sobre la incómoda silla.

Anderson había tenido que meter demasiados químicos en la pelirroja para salvarla, y aunque lo había logrado, la herida había sido grave. El sable del cazador había desgarrado por dentro. La pérdida de sangre había estado demasiado cerca de ser letal.

Lena había enviado un mensaje por Radio Libertad. Necesitaba contactar con el Ferrocarril. Sabía que el Instituto también iba a recibir la transmisión, pero a esta altura, era más que probable que supiesen que sus cazadores habían fracasado.

Frotó su ojo en la palma de su mano. Bajó su codo a su rodilla y sostuvo su cabeza desde su frente, suspirando. Había perdido a Curie. Cait había estado a punto de morir. Aquello era su culpa. Se había arriesgado demasiado y dos de las personas más importantes en su vida estaban pagando las consecuencias. Estaba cansada de ser la que tomaba las decisiones. Estaba cansada de seguir decidiendo sobre la vida y la muerte de los demás.

Un toque cálido en su hombro hizo que se irguiese.

Piper.

La chica de la gorra la observaba. Lena notó la preocupación en su rostro y el cansancio en su cuerpo. Estaba claro que había viajado mal.

La mujer del refugio se puso de pie, abrazándola.

_“-¿Está bien?-“_

_“-No lo sé. No despierta. Curie… está con el Ferrocarril. Nos atacaron. Era… la única forma de ponerla a salvo.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Azul. No necesitas explicarte así conmigo.-“_

_“-Es mi culpa. Cait no quería. Es su familia. La arrastré hacia allí. Casi la matan… su niña… -“_

_“-Está a salvo, y Cait está aquí. La trajiste viva, hasta aquí.-“_

Lena apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Piper. La reportera sintió el suspiro agotado que salía de la mujer.

_“-No entiendes, Pipes. Se estaba muriendo. No iba a poder salvarla, no había nada que hubiese podido hacer… suerte. Tuve suerte. Porque Cait se la merecía, no yo.-“_

_“-Deja de hablar así.-“_

_“-Es cierto. No puedo seguir con esto. No…-“_

_“-Este no es lugar para que hables así. Vamos. Necesitas dormir.-“_

_“-No, no puedo dejarla sola.-“_

La mujer tiraba hacia atrás, intentando volver a su asiento.

_“-Lena, no está sola. Está atendida. Esta inconsciente. Ven.-“_

Azul se dejó arrastrar por los corredores hasta su recámara, no demasiado convencida. Piper cerró la puerta en cuanto entraron.

_“-Necesitas mantenerte entera ahora, Azul. Por Cait. Por Curie. Tenemos que encontrarla y traerla con nosotros otra vez.-“_

_“-O no. O simplemente tengo que dejar de intervenir en la vida de los demás. No soy una salvadora, Piper. Todo lo que toco, tarde o temprano, termina muriendo.-“_

_“-Basta.-“_

_“-No. Voy a dejar esto. Se acabó. No quiero seguir, Piper. No puedo. Quiero que nos vayamos lejos de aquí.-“_

_“-Necesitas dormir y comer algo y cuando te recuperes, vamos a encontrar la forma de poner todo esto bien otra vez.-“_

_“-¡No!-“_

La taza que Lena acababa de arrastrar desde la mesa con toda la violencia de su brazo, estalló en mil pedazos contra una pared. Piper se quedó en silencio, observando a la mujer que tenía delante. En cuanto le dio suficiente tiempo para calmarse, se adelantó a ella, tomándola de las solapas de su abrigo y levantando su mirada.

_“-Nadie puede tomar tu lugar. Lo siento. Este es tu trabajo. Es tu deber. Tienes que terminar lo que empezaste y vas a tener que encontrar la forma de recomponerte. No vas a huir como una cobarde.-“_

Las palabras de la chica eran duras y su tono, peor. Nunca le hablaba así. De Piper, siempre salían palabras de consuelo, siempre intentaba llegar a Lena por su buen costado. Pero ahora, estaba pinchando su orgullo y su sentido del deber. Algo que la chica sabía que la mujer llevaba bien dentro, encarnado, o jamás habría llegado hasta donde estaba.

_“-No soy una cobarde.-“_

Piper la observaba. Su ojo se había encendido de golpe. La reportera se alegró para sus adentros pero no se quedó allí.

_“-No hasta ahora. Pero si te vas, si abandonas esto, es en lo que te vas a convertir.-“_

_“-¿Por qué me hablas así?-“_

_“-Porque necesitas escucharlo. Porque no me enamoré de alguien que abandonaría a los que desesperadamente necesitan su ayuda. Y porque no te seguiría. No si huyes.-“_

_“-¿Es decir que estás conmigo mientras pueda ser fuerte para soportar toda la mierda que nos caiga?-“_

_“-No. Es decir que estoy contigo mientras sigas siendo la persona que eres. Mientras sigas siendo la mujer valiente, desinteresada, compasiva y terca de la que me enamoré. La fuerza no me interesa. Puedes caerte mil veces, Azul, y voy a ser la primera en levantarte. Pero no puedes quedarte tirada en el suelo, no puedes rendirte. Es la salida fácil.-“_

_“-Viajaste hasta aquí solo para patearme el trasero ¿No?-“_

_“-Algo así. Come. Lávate. Métete en esa cama y duerme algunas horas. Cuando vuelvas a salir de esta habitación, se la General de los Minutemen, no su sombra. Voy a estar con Cait.-“_

Lena intentó hablar, pero el beso de la reportera le robó las palabras.

 

Era de madrugada cuando Piper volvió a ver a Lena. La mujer estaba de pie en el umbral de la clínica, todo lo alta que era. Su uniforme arreglado y cepillado. Su pelo atado. Su costado rapado estaba atendido también. La reportera la miró de arriba abajo. Incluso sus botas estaban limpias. Estaba claro que había ganado algunas horas de sueño. Su semblante seguía agotado, pero la mejoría era notable.  Se levantó hacia la mujer, abrazándola desde la cintura en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance.

_“-Hueles bien.-“_

_“-Te hice caso, para variar.-“_

_“-Mejor así, yo sé bien lo que te conviene.-“_

Piper lo soltaba con su tono mitad broma, mitad amenazante. Sintió los brazos firmes rodeándola. El beso sobre su pelo. La voz baja de Azul.

_“-Gracias, Pipes.-“_

Los ojos verdes se levantaron, interrogantes.

_“-Por ser tú y estar aquí, conmigo. Siempre que te necesito.-“_

_“-No te ablandes todavía. Hay trabajo que hacer.-“_

La mujer del refugio le sonrió.

_“-¿Dejaste a Yahto con Mía y Nat?-“_

_“-Y los Long. Marcy… siempre se ofrece a cuidarlo.-“_

Lena asintió en silencio. Su mirada ya estaba clavada sobre Cait.

_“-Ve a dormir, Piper. Hay dulces en mi mesa de noche, en el cajón. Puedes saquearlos.-“_

La reportera puso los ojos en blanco. Lena ya le había adivinado la sonrisa que la última frase le había despertado.

 

Cait despertaba. No terminaba de reconocer los sonidos a su alrededor y sentía como si se hubiese inyectado en las venas toda la porquería del yermo. Por un momento, la nebulosa que era su pensamiento la llevó a creer que alguien, al final, la había vencido en la arena. Pero no. Estaba viva, si hubiese sido así, no lo estaría. Quizás, una mala noche.

Lo primero que recordó fueron sus ojos grises. Y después, todo se le metió en el pecho de golpe. Cait intentaba escuchar con desesperación, tenía que levantarse de allí. Tenía que llegar a la chica. Se irguió. Un dolor profundo cortó todo el intento y un gemido sordo salió de su garganta. Alguien tomaba su mano. Alguien decía su nombre.

_“-Cait. Estás a salvo. Intenta no moverte, no estás bien aún.-“_

_“-Curie…-“_

Lena apretó la mano de la alta mujer que peleaba por despertar.

_“-Está con el Ferrocarril. Vamos a encontrarla. Tranquila.-“_

La pelirroja intentó una segunda vez levantarse pero unos brazos fuertes la sostenían de sus hombros.

_“-Suelta, mierda… tengo que buscarla.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Pero no podrías ni llegar al baño. Cálmate.-“_

Los ojos de Cait se abrían del todo y su pensamiento se aclaraba. Lena era la mujer que la sujetaba y Curie, no estaba allí. El barco. Se la habían llevado y no tenía idea a donde. A ella y a su niña. Se recordó cayendo a la arena, desangrándose a pocos metros del mar. Debería estar muerta pero no había pasado. Estaba viva.

_“-Lena, joder. ¿Dónde la tienen?-“_

_“-No lo sé. Estoy intentando comunicarme con ellos…-“_

_“-¿Intentando? Siéntame…-“_

_“-Cait, estuviste tres días inconsciente. Casi te mueres.-“_

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron, inmensos. La furia estallaba en el verde intenso de su iris.

_“-¿Tres días? ¿Dónde mierda está?-“_

La alta mujer se tomó el vientre en una mueca de dolor. Lena no la soltaba.

_“-Escucha, están ocultándose. El Instituto nos atacó ¿Recuerdas? Es lógico que no levanten la cabeza aún. Estoy segura de que está bien.-“_

_“-Segura… una mierda. Se fue con Glory, Lena. La perra rabiosa que tuviste de mascota en tu calabozo… y tendría que estar bien muerta.-“_

Piper escuchaba la conversación sin terminar de entrar a la clínica. Pudo notar la tensión en los hombros de Lena en cuanto Cait soltó aquello. La forma en que todo el cuerpo de la mujer del refugio reaccionaba.

_“-Cait… van a cuidarla, es lo que hacen.-“_

La reportera intentaba usar el tono más suave de su voz. Lena liberó un hombro de la mujer, girándose.

_“-Chica… ¿Tú? ¿Tú vas a decirme que van a cuidarla?-“_

Piper se apuró a mover a Lena de allí, quedando de frente a la mujer herida. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, mordiéndose la boca por un momento.

_“-Cait, Lena está haciendo lo imposible por encontrarlos. Tenemos milicianos por todo el yermo. Van a aparecer. Concéntrate en ponerte bien y salir de esa cama. Vamos a encontrarlas.-“_

_“-No necesitaríamos estar buscándolas si alguna vez alguien en mi puta vida me escuchase. Es tu culpa, Lena. Pero primero mía, por seguirte.-“_

Azul bajaba la cabeza, ni una palabra salía de su boca. Cait la miraba, enfureciendo cada vez más.

_“-Hazme un favor, sal de aquí. Voy a saltarme los puntos si sigo viéndote en este momento.-“_

La mirada de Lena se levantó. El dolor que Piper llegó a verle en el rostro era uno que no solía encontrar en ella. La vio dejar la habitación, sin decir más. Esperó algunos momentos antes de arrimar una silla a la cama.

_“-Cait… Lena estuvo los tres días pegada a esta silla, sin comer, sin dormir, esperando que despertases. Se siente suficientemente culpable ya.-“_

La pelirroja le corría la mirada. Su tono bajó solo un poco pero la ira todavía se le notaba en todo su cuerpo.

_“-Habría gastado mejor el tiempo moviendo el trasero allí fuera y buscándola. No deberíamos haber dejado Sanctuary, Piper. Nunca.-“_

_“-Lamentarnos ahora por lo que deberíamos haber hecho o no, no va a llevarnos a ningún sitio. Necesitamos pensar en cómo vamos a encontrarla.-“_

Cait no contestó. Sus puños se cerraron sobre las mantas. Piper apoyó una de sus manos sobre la de la pelirroja y sintió los nudillos tensarse aún más bajo su tacto.

_“-Sé que es mucho lo que te pido, pero intenta tranquilizarte. Lena estaba intentando que Curie estuviese segura. No unos meses, que pudiese vivir segura.-“_

_“-¿De qué hablas? Da lo mismo si el Instituto puede o no puede borrarle la memoria. Si la atrapan ¿Qué crees? ¿Que van a soltarla solo porque no pueden hurgarle el cerebro?-“_

Piper tenía que reconocer que aquel, era un buen punto.

_“-Lo sé. Pero siempre tendríamos una oportunidad más. Y sin el código de desactivación, eso nos daría ventaja. Sabes, lo has visto. En Libertalia. Con solo una palabra…-“_

_“-Lo sé. No soy idiota. ¿Pero teníamos que hacerlo ahora? En el estado en que ella está… yo…-“_

_“-No tenemos idea cuanto tiempo vamos a poder mantener esta relación con el Ferrocarril. Sabes como es. Era una oportunidad que había que tomar o quizás, perder.-“_

La pelirroja refunfuñaba. Piper se quedó en silencio, dándole tiempo para que terminase de procesarlo.

_“-Si le hacen algo… voy a matar a todo el puto yermo. Y no es una amenaza vacía como las que hace tu General. Por los dioses que voy a cargarme a cada uno de esos hijos de puta.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Cait. Y nada de eso va a pasar. Tienes que calmarte y quizás… quizás puedes ser un poco más suave con Lena. Ella-“_

Los ojos de la mujer de cabellos de fuego se clavaron en Piper. La chica de la gorra tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para no bajar la mirada. Sintió como sus latidos comenzaban a subir.

_“-Si le jode, que no entre. Que no se me ponga delante. Esto sigue siendo su culpa, su puta manía de intentar salvar a cada borrego huérfano que se cruza. Le metió esas ideas y yo se lo permití. No me vengas con mierdas, Piper. No me pongas a prueba.-“_

La reportera subió una mano al pecho de la mujer.

_“-Está bien. Cálmate. Voy a traer al médico ¿Si? Puedes… ¿Puedo confiar en que vas a quedarte quieta por diez minutos mientras vuelvo?-“_

Un gruñido fue la respuesta. Piper dejó la habitación no demasiado convencida. No iba a ser fácil mantenerla demasiado tiempo en aquella cama. Y en cuanto se pusiese en pie, iba a ser imposible controlarla. Tenían que encontrar a Curie. 

 

 

 


	32. Las garras de una reportera.

Tres semanas habían pasado sin noticias de Curie. Piper estaba ya en Diamond City. Junto a Nat y Mía. Junto al pequeño. Lena y Cait llevaban recorriendo el yermo desde que la pelirroja había logrado levantarse de la cama. Del Ferrocarril, no encontraban rastro. Ninguno de los escondites que habían conocido en el pasado estaba operativo y parecía que no quedaba un solo agente en toda la Commonwealth. Los mensajes por Radio Libertad habían seguido e incluso habían intentado establecer contacto a través de los artículos de la reportera. Nada. Silencio de radio.

Cait no lo llevaba bien y toda su ira, toda su frustración, estaba completamente dirigida hacia Lena. La General lo soportaba, estoica, sin quejarse. Incluso las noches en que la pelirroja se metía dentro de una botella y por una razón u otra terminaba intentando golpearla. Azul lo aguantaba, sin más. La culpa que sentía por las heridas que la pelirroja había sufrido, y por lo sucedido con Curie,  no le dejaba reaccionar de otra forma.

_“-No hay una mierda aquí tampoco, Lena. Nada. Se los tragó la jodida tierra.-“_

_“-Al menos el Instituto tampoco da señales de vida. Supongo que todos están midiéndose con todos.-“_

_“-No me vengas con mierdas tácticas.-“_

La pelirroja se levantó. La casa en la que acampaban no era más que algunas paredes sin techo y un par de muebles destruidos. Se habían hecho con uno de los rincones, limpiándolo pobremente y extendiendo los sacos. Un tibio fuego en el hogar derruido caldeaba la habitación. Pasaba la primera semana de mayo y aunque días eran cálidos, las noches aún seguían siendo frescas.

_“-Otra vez te duele la puta pierna.-“_

Azul levantó la mirada. Cait caminaba con la botella en la mano, observando como la mujer masajeaba su muslo.

_“-Estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte.-“_

_“-No seas lameculos, Lena. Puedes decirlo.-“_

_“-No lo soy, joder. Estoy diciéndote que estoy bien.-“_

Cait se acercó, pateando con algo de fuerza la bota de Lena, quedándose en su reacción. Azul sintió el hormigueo subirle hasta la cadera. No se movió.

_“-Sé que te duele, gilipollas. Levántate, a ver.-“_

_“-No quiero levantarme, Cait. Déjame en paz.-“_

_“-Anda, abuela. Ven, levántate. Toma un trago conmigo.-“_

_“-Dije que no quiero levantarme. Si quieres beber hasta desmayarte como cada puta noche de la última semana, hazlo. Pero déjame fuera.-“_

La pelirroja se acercó, tomando a la mujer de la camisa y levantándola con un solo brazo. Lena solo apoyó su mano en el antebrazo de Cait, intentando evitar que siguiese tirando. Sintió su espalda golpear contra la pared.

_“-Dije levántate, subnormal.-“_

_“-Cait. Otra vez. Basta. Lo siento ¿Está bien? ¡Siento que no podamos encontrarla! ¡Siento no poder hacer más que lo que estoy haciendo!-“_

_“-Bah… lo siento, lo siento. Es lo único que sabes decir. Tú y tus estúpidos modales.-“_

La inmensa mujer la empujó, soltándola con violencia y caminando otra vez por el suelo destruido de la vieja casa. Cada poco, pateaba los escombros y los restos del mobiliario.

_“-Estoy tratando, Cait. Solo quería ayudarlas. Solo intentaba que estuviesen a salvo…-“_

La botella estalló contra la pared, justo donde Lena tenía su cabeza apoyada un momento antes. La había esquivado por poco. Otra vez, Cait le llegaba en un par de zancadas, tomándola de las solapas de su abrigo y estrellándola contra el muro.

_“-¡Joder, Cait! Suéltame.-“_

_“-¿Soltarte? Debería molerte a batazos. ¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarnos? Casi me matan. ¡Curie tiene ocho meses de embarazo! ¿Dónde mierda la tienen?-“_

Lena intentaba soltarse de los brazos que la atrapaban. No contestaba. Cait era su amiga. Sabía la locura que llevaba dentro. Sabía que la rabia la enceguecía y que había pasado toda la vida a los golpes. Mientras crecía, cuando la vendieron, mientras peleaba en la arena. Cada noche desde que habían dejado el Castillo, Cait no había hecho más que empeorar. Por eso Azul había dejado a su familia en Diamond City. Había decidido que solo fueran ellas dos contra el yermo. Y no había dejado de intentar, en cada momento, que la pelirroja no terminase completamente arrastrada por su ira.

Cait la empujó con violencia hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Lena tuvo que poner todo su peso sobre su pierna dolorida para recobrar el equilibrio. Un quejido se escapó de su garganta. Se irguió, ayudándose con sus manos.

_“-¿No te duele, eh?-“_

Lo vio en su mirada. Venía por ella.

Esquivó el primer golpe, intentando hablarle a la mujer, hacerla reaccionar, pero la furia estaba desatada y Cait no iba a calmarse. No hasta que alguna de las dos terminase en el suelo y Lena… Lena se sentía demasiado culpable como para siquiera lanzar un golpe.

Intentó esquivar el segundo pero la General apenas tenía lugar para moverse. Sintió todo el peso del puño de Cait caer sobre su mandíbula y solo pudo retroceder hasta apoyarse contra la pared.

_“-Cait… No.-“_

La pelirroja la sostenía, por tercera vez, del cuello de su camisa. Su derecha bajaba con violencia sobre la cara de Lena. Azul logró soltarse no sin antes recibir varios de los furiosos puñetazos que la alta mujer descargaba con locura. Todo lo que tenía dentro era tristeza. No iba a hacerlo esta vez. No iba a golpearla.

_“-Para… escucha…-“_

Lena la esquivaba, como podía. Tropezando entre los escombros, agachándose y volviendo a subir. Su muslo ardía y la cara no la sentía mejor. Cait era un torbellino de furia imparable que no dejaba de perseguirla, arrojando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, nada iba a frenarla.

Al fin, la pelirroja la alcanzó con un violento rodillazo. La mujer cayó al suelo, sin aire. Sintió un par de patadas a su costado y otra vez, Cait la levantaba. La sangre le caía por el corte en su ceja y sus costillas le ardían. Lena no había tirado un solo golpe.

_“-¡Golpea, joder! Solo das lástima…-“_

Un puñetazo más, no tan convencido. Y otro. Azul podía sentir que la ira de Cait disminuía. No iba a aguantarla por mucho más.

 

La alta mujer la soltó. Lena cayó al suelo, intentando sostenerse con sus brazos. Ayudándose hasta el rincón donde tenían el saco de dormir. La sangre le brotaba de la cara, marcando el polvoriento suelo de la habitación. Empapando su sucia camisa.

Cait había frenado.

Azul escupió. No levantaba la mirada. Se apoyó contra la pared, irguiéndose con dificultad. Tomó su rifle, colgándolo en su hombro. Las manos no dejaban de temblarle. Tardó varios segundos en acomodar su costal, asegurándolo a su espalda. Se tomó las costillas con su brazo, girándose hacia Cait.

_“-Te olvidas el saco.-“_

Lena retuvo la mirada en la alta mujer que destapaba con sus dientes otra botella. Le daba la espalda. Inmutable. Estática en medio de la sala. No le contestó. Solo se encaminó hacia lo que quedaba del umbral, sin volver la vista atrás. Diamond City no estaba lejos, podía llegar antes del amanecer.

 

La General llegó a la ciudad cubierta aún por la oscuridad de la noche. Había sacado su sombrero del costal para intentar ocultar su rostro magullado. Cojeaba de su pierna y todo el cuerpo le dolía como si una manada de brahmanes hubiese pasado sobre él, pero mucho, mucho más, le dolía Cait.

Entró a Home Plate utilizando su llave. Intentó hacerlo en silencio pero solo logró dar algunos pasos en la oscuridad, antes de tropezar de cansancio, dejando caer su costal y su rifle al suelo, tirándose sobre la pared, intentando recuperar el aliento. Tardó varios segundos más en llegar hasta el sofá. La golpiza y la angustia se le mezclaban dentro y Azul no podía pensar con claridad. Había llegado a casa pero no estaba segura si tenía que estar allí.

Las dos hermanas Wright habían sentido los ruidos en el salón. Piper bajaba con su pistola levantada. Natalie dejaba la habitación, su escopeta preparada y todos sus sentidos puestos en el momento. Encendió la luz. Albóndiga había sido el único que la había reconocido. El peludo ya estaba a los pies de Lena, apoyándose contra sus piernas, levantando sus orejas hacia ella.

_“-Trae el botiquín, Natalie.-“_

_“-¿Despierto a Mía?-“_

_“-No, no todavía.-“_

La reportera se acercó, despacio. Lena no hablaba. Abría y cerraba su mano, que no dejaba de temblar.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

Piper la observaba con atención. Su cara terriblemente golpeada. La sangre en su camisa. La ausencia en su mirada. Natalie se acercó con el botiquín, dejándolo a un costado del sofá.

_“-¿Lena?-“_

La chica clavaba sus ojos oscuros en el temblor de la mano de la mujer. Piper se giró hacia ella.

_“-Vuelve a dormir, Nat, yo puedo con esto.-“_

_“-Mira como está, necesita un médico.-“_

_“-Cuando esté mejor. Ve a dormir. Hazme caso.-“_

Nat miró a su hermana y otra vez a Lena. Negó con la cabeza. Abrió su boca para contestar pero algo en su interior la frenó. Bajó la cabeza, murmurando para sus adentros y volvió a su habitación.

La atención de la reportera había vuelto a Lena en el mismo instante en que su hermana menor la había escuchado. Bajó hasta quedarse en cuclillas delante de la mujer, apoyando una de sus manos sobre su rodilla. El tiempo que llevaba junto a Azul le había enseñado como sacarla de aquellos estados. Hablar con calma, tocarla con suavidad. Esperar. Era algo que la reportera sabía bien ya cómo manejar.

 

Para cuando Lena volvió a ella, Piper estaba ya intentando curar sus heridas. Había limpiado los cortes en su cara y la mayor parte de la sangre seca sobre su rostro. No había dejado de hablarle, sin insistir demasiado, sin preguntar todo lo que se moría por preguntar.

_“-Fue Cait.-“_

La reportera se quedó en silencio. No era la primera vez que la inmensa mujer le hacía esto, pero esta vez, se había pasado. Era evidente lo brutal que había sido aquella golpiza. Era demasiado. Sintió la rabia subírsele a la garganta.

_“-¿Dónde está? ¿Está en el periódico?-“_

_“-No. Estábamos acampando cerca de aquí. Íbamos a pasar la noche… venir hacia aquí en cuanto amaneciese… Solo… me fui.-“_

_“-¿Pelearon?-“_

_“-No… no lo sé… Está tan furiosa. No pude frenarla.-“_

_“-¿Al menos intentaste defenderte? Porque por lo que puedo ver en tu cara no parece que lo hayas hecho, Lena.-“_

_“-Intenté esquivarla. Está demasiado enfadada, Piper. Tengo… tengo que ir a buscarla. No debería haberla dejado sola-“_

Lena apoyó su mano sobre el sofá, tratando de ponerse en pie. Piper la bajó de su hombro. No necesitó de mucha fuerza para sostenerla y eso, decía bastante.

_“-No vas a ir a ningún sitio. No pienso dejar que vuelva a tocarte. Si quiere tu ayuda otra vez, va a tener que hablar conmigo.-“_

_“-Pipes… es todo mi culpa.-“_

_“-No. Tú estabas intentando ayudarla. Entiendo que Cait esté desbordada, pero eres su amiga, no puede hacerte esto. No puede darte una paliza.-“_

Azul bajó la cabeza. Piper pasó su mano por debajo de su axila, levantándola con su cuerpo.

_“-Vamos. Voy a meterte en la cama. Y vas a descansar, eso es lo que vas a hacer.-“_

Las dos mujeres subieron las escaleras con dificultad. Piper volvió a enojarse en cuanto la liberó de su ropa. Los golpes en sus costillas ya se dejaban ver y la reportera tuvo que poner todo de sí para contenerse. Se recostó junto a ella, mirando su perfil, sintiendo su respiración. Lena seguía acumulando palizas, una detrás de otra y ella solo quería, alguna vez, poder verlo de antemano. Poder evitarle algo de dolor.

 

La luz entraba en la habitación desde hacía horas y Piper no había podido siquiera cerrar sus ojos. Lena dormía profundamente a su costado, estaba claro que había vuelto agotada y no solo por los golpes que Cait le había propinado. La reportera estaba segura de que probablemente apenas habían descansado en los últimos días.

Un par de golpes fuertes se sintieron desde abajo. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. La chica de la gorra dejó la cama, intentando no despertar a Lena. Fue a Cait a quien encontró del otro lado en cuanto abrió. Su anaranjada cabellera despeinada, sus ojos enrojecidos, el aliento a alcohol. Piper la observó de arriba abajo, antes de hacerse a un costado, sin soltar una palabra. La alta mujer no tenía un rasguño.

_“-Piper… ¿Lena?-“_

La reportera tardó un segundo en largar la bofetada, desde todas sus ganas acumuladas.  

_“-¿Qué mierda haces, chica?-“_

Cait se tomaba el costado de su cara, mirando hacia abajo con incredulidad. Sintió el empujón que Piper le daba y solo se movió para darle el gusto.

_“-Piper, joder, déjalo.-“_

La chica levantaba la mirada. Sus ojos claros brillaban, a punto de ceder a las lágrimas.

_“-¿Cómo puedes hacerle algo así?-“_

Otro cachetazo. Cait habría podido frenarlo pero una vez más, la dejó llegar. Sabía bien hasta qué punto se lo merecía.

_“-Lo siento. Estaba… borracha. ¿Está bien? Vine a buscarla joder. Deja de pegarme, Piper.-“_

_“-¿Qué deje de pegarte? ¿Tú lo hiciste por ella? ¿Viste su cara? Eres su amiga…-“_

Piper no dejaba de empujar a la alta mujer, enfatizando cada una de sus preguntas. Cait ya no retrocedía, sentía las manos de la chica hundiéndose una y otra vez en su pecho, en su vientre.

_“-Lo siento, joder. Lo siento. Estoy… sacada. Déjame, Piper. Vine a disculparme. A ver cómo está…-“_

_“-Agotada. Dolorida. Y triste, Cait, está deshecha ¡No voy a dejarla ir otra vez contigo!-“_

_“-Piper… cariño.-“_

La voz de Azul hizo que la reportera se girase. La chica de la gorra ya no contenía las lágrimas rabiosas que le caían por las mejillas. Lena se acercó, tomándola de la cintura.

_“-Estoy bien.-“_

_“-No. No lo estás. Mírate al espejo si no me crees…-“_

Cait se alejaba poco a poco hacia la puerta. Lena tomó el rostro de Piper entre sus manos, sonriéndole con su labio hinchado.

_“-Estoy bien. De verdad. Deja de pegarle.-“_

La reportera resopló, enfadada. Azul la besó, con suavidad. La chica cerró su mano alrededor de la camisa de Lena, pegándose a ella.

_“-Cait. No te vayas.-“_

Lena buscaba a Cait con su mirada. La inmensa mujer se giró, sin poder levantar la cabeza.

_“-Lo siento, Lena. Me… me pasé. Solo quería venir a disculparme. Saber… si estabas bien.-“_

_“-Algo. No pegas suave. Quédate y desayuna con nosotras.-“_

Los ojos verdes de Cait se levantaron. Eran solo sorpresa.

_“-¿Acabo de sacarte la mierda a golpes y quieres darme de comer? ¿Te pone que te pegue, o algo así?-“_

Lena sonreía. Piper se adelantaba hacia Cait levantando su dedo. Un tirón en su camiseta la volvió hacia Azul. La General intentaba contenerla.

_“-No, Cait… definitivamente no lo disfruto. Pero no quiero estar mal contigo. Y no creo que estar sola y enfurecida por el yermo sea lo mejor para ti en este momento.-“_

La mujer del refugio la observaba. Sabía de sobra que Cait estaba sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. La conocía. Sus miradas, su lenguaje corporal. El tono en su voz. Y sabía también que la pelirroja no iba a pedir más disculpas que las que ya había pedido, algo que de por sí, era todo un logro.

Lena seguía actuando con Cait de la misma forma en que había actuado desde que la había conocido. Intentando devolver los golpes con caricias. Poniéndole la otra mejilla. Al menos, cuando podía. Y eso era algo que a la pelirroja la descolocaba por completo. Antes de Lena, jamás en su vida alguien había actuado así con ella, a nadie le había importado como se sentía. Pero aquella mujer, seguía perdonándola una y otra vez. Con la misma paciencia con que había logrado sacarla de los químicos. Con la misma insistencia con que la había convencido de quedarse cerca. Lena seguía intentando vencer sus resistencias, sin que la pelirroja terminase de entenderlo. Y Cait, a pesar de que aún llevaba la locura dentro y a pesar de que la situación la desbordaba, estaba lejos ya de ser la mujer que Lena había sacado de la zona de combate.

_“-Entonces. ¿Café? ¿Carne y huevos? ¿Te quedas?-“_

Piper había dado la espalda a la pelirroja y se había abrazado a Azul, subiendo la mirada hacia ella, mitad enfadada, mitad orgullosa.

_“-Sí... si la chica de las noticias quiere.-“_

La reportera se giró.

_“-Puedes quedarte. Pero sigo furiosa contigo. Y si vuelves a tocarla, no me importa que tan grande y letal te sientas, voy a darte una paliza. Lo juro.-“_

_“-Anda, mira como te defiende. Chica, mides un metro y medio.-“_

Piper intentó separarse una vez más de Lena, que tuvo que apretarla en sus brazos con fuerza.

_“-Cait, yo que tú dejaría de provocarla.-“_

_“-¡Lo siento, joder! Es la costumbre.-“_

La reportera seguía mirándola con furia, atrapada entre los brazos de Lena.

_“-Muérdete la boca por hoy y siéntate, Cait. Tú, suéltame ya y ve a la ducha. Puedo encargarme del desayuno. Ve. Vamos a estar bien.-“_

Azul bajó la mirada hacia la chica, no del todo convencida.

_“-No estoy segura si quiero dejarlas solas todavía.-“_

Cait resoplaba por detrás.

_“-Me quedo callada, joder.-“_

La pelirroja se sentó a la mesa. Apoyando sus manos y haciendo sonar sus dedos sobre la madera. No parecía tranquila.

_“-Ve, Azul.-“_

Lena asintió, caminando hacia el pasillo con lentitud, no sin antes volver la vista varias veces hacia atrás.

 

La reportera cerró la puerta de la nevera con énfasis. Ya podía sentir el agua de la ducha correr. Acomodó los filetes en la sartén, contando hacia sus adentros una vez más, antes de comenzar a hablar.

_“-Tienes suerte, Cait, de que esa mujer te quiera como te quiere. De que a pesar de todo, nunca termine de perder la dulzura y la paciencia, con nada y por nada.-“_

_“-Vas a ponerte toda sentimental conmigo ¿No?-“_

Piper se giró, arrojando con furia la cuchara de madera que tenía en su mano. La pelirroja la esquivó, inclinándose hacia un costado.

_“-¡Eh, le dijiste que no ibas a pegarme más!-“_

_“-Tráeme la cuchara.-“_

_“-¡Para qué la tiras!-“_

Dos ojos claros y encendidos de ira se clavaron en la pelirroja, que apenas tardó en agachar la cabeza, murmurando y levantándose de la mesa, buscando el proyectil que había intentado alcanzarla.

La reportera apenas le hizo un gesto en cuanto la alta mujer se lo alcanzó. Cait se apoyó de espaldas contra la mesada, cruzando sus brazos, observando a la chica, que cada poco, negaba con su cabeza.

_“-Por favor, Cait... No vuelvas a lastimarla así.-“_

La pelirroja no contestó. De alguna manera sabía que la chica no estaba hablando de la golpiza. En su pecho, algo se apretó. Asintió, tragando con fuerzas. Piper ya no volvió a decir una palabra, sabía de sobra que ya había dicho suficiente.

 

 

 

 

 


	33. La culpa se queda.

Habían decidido tomar un descanso antes de volver al yermo. Las heridas de Azul podían usar un tiempo para sanar y los últimos días habían sido realmente agotadores.

_“-Lana no-“_

_“-Espera, tú no entiendes. Mira. Así.-“_

_“-Mama-“_

El niño empezaba a lagrimear. Estiraba sus manos intentando quitarle a Lena el tren de madera. Los dos estaban estirados sobre la alfombra del salón, rodeados de todos los juguetes que Yahto había sido capaz de llevar hasta allí.

_“-Azul, por dios. Dáselo.-“_

La reportera había levantado la mirada de su libreta por un momento, solo para intentar que la General entrase en razón.

_“-¡Estoy intentando enseñarle como se usa, Piper!-“_

_“-Mama lana-“_

Yahto acusaba a la mujer, mirando hacia su madre en busca de auxilio. La chica de la gorra suspiró, intentando concentrarse.

_“-Ves. Lo enganchamos aquí. No espera, suelta.-“_

_“-Mi tden.-“_

_“-Tren. Dilo otra vez.-“_

_“-Tden.-“_

El niño intentaba quitarle el juguete a Lena que no paraba de reír, manteniendo al chico a distancia con uno de sus brazos.

_“-¡Mama!-“_

Yahto dejó salir el llanto. Se levantó con trabajo, caminando hacia donde Piper estaba. Lena le sonreía a la reportera que la miraba enfurecida, recibiendo al chico entre sus brazos.

_“-¿Por qué lo peleas?-“_

_“-Vamos, Piper. Solo estoy jugando con él. Tiene que aprender a compartir…-“_

_“-Y tú también ¡Llevas quitándole todo y haciéndolo rabiar desde la mañana! Ya, cariño... Venga, vamos a quitarle los juguetes a la grandulona.-“_

En cuanto Piper le habló, Yahto miró hacia Lena, casi asintiendo a la idea de la reportera. La chica lo bajó hasta la alfombra y se acomodó frente a Azul, sin dejar de mirarla con seriedad. Estiró su mano hacia el tren pero la mujer, otra vez, lo movía.

_“-Lena deja de ser tan idiota.-“_

_“-diota-“_

Piper cerró sus ojos, resoplando hacia el suelo. Intentó un movimiento rápido, pero Lena estaba atenta. La mujer del refugio levantó el juguete en alto, estirando su brazo y dejándolo fuera del alcance de la reportera.

_“-Un beso y lo entrego.-“_

_“-Joder, ustedes dos y el llorica. Pueden ser más maricas. Dale la mierda de tren al niño.-“_

Cait se había girado sobre el sofá en el que descansaba, gruñendo hacia las dos mujeres.

_“-¡Cait! ¡Lenguaje! Un poco al menos…-“_

_“-No son mis palabrotas las que está repitiendo, chica.-“_

Azul se reía. Yahto trepaba por su cara, estirándose inútilmente hacia el tren. Piper puso los ojos en blanco. Se acercó a la mujer, besándola con apuro y renegando en cuanto terminó de hacerlo.

_“-Ya. Dáselo.-“_

_“-Eso no fue un beso sentido. No sirve.-“_

_“-¡Azul! Dios... Basta con esto. Me voy a la ducha.-“_

Lena bajó el juguete, entregándoselo al niño. Atrapó a la reportera por su camisa, atrayéndola hacia su boca, plantándole un beso que no tardó en despertar una nueva tanda de gruñidos en la garganta de Cait. Piper tardó en separarse de los labios de su novia. Una sonrisa le marcó el rostro en cuanto lo hizo. Pasó sus dedos sobre el morado en el ojo de Azul, intentando no enfadarse otra vez. El gesto que Lena le dedicó ayudó a que la chica se contuviese y se levantase del suelo sin decir una sola palabra, alejándose hacia el pasillo.

La puerta sonó y Piper volvió sobre sus pasos, acercándose a abrir. No reconoció al hombre que esperaba de pie en la entrada de su casa, pero sintió como Lena se apuraba detrás de ella y como la alta mujer pelirroja se adelantaba. En un instante, Cait levantaba al desconocido de las solapas de su liviano abrigo, estrellándolo contra una pared mientras Lena intentaba frenarla. La reportera retrocedió. Una segunda mirada al hombre lo aclaró todo. El que estaba en su casa, era Deacon.

_“-Tengo que decir que como me reciben aquí, en ningún sitio… siempre estoy ansioso por volver.-“_

_“-Corta el rollo, pedazo de hijo de puta. ¿Dónde la tienen?-“_

_“-Está a salvo. ¿Puedes soltarme? El abrigo es casi nuevo.-“_

Lena atrapó a tiempo el puño de Cait. Deacon se apuró, liberándose del fuerte brazo que lo sostenía y haciéndose a un costado mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

_“-No pudimos contactarnos antes. Ni siquiera sabíamos si seguían vivas. Curie está bien.-“_

_“-Dime dónde está. Ahora.-“_

La mujer del refugio seguía frenando a Cait. La reportera había levantando al niño de la alfombra, que apenas prestaba atención a lo que sucedía, encantado como estaba de haber, al fin, recuperado su juguete.

_“-Estoy aquí solo para llevarlas a Curie. El Instituto no saca la cabeza y Desdémona no planea ser la primera… pero la chica necesitaba saber si estabas viva.-“_

Deacon le hablaba directamente a Cait. La furia en la pelirroja no cedía.

_“-¿Lleva casi un mes pensando que estoy muerta? Ustedes… Me los cargaría uno por uno sin culpa. Nos vamos, ahora mismo.-“_

_“-Esperen.-“_

Piper dio un paso hacia el frente.

_“-Yo también voy.-“_

_“-¿Y qué hacemos con el niño, Pipes?-“_

_“-Mía y Nat pueden ayudar y Ellie no se cansa de decirme que no tiene problema en cuidarlo. Quiero ir, Azul.-“_

La mujer del refugio asintió.

_“-Bien, ve a hablar con ella. Yo preparo nuestras cosas. Danos una hora, Deacon.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego hizo un sonido con su boca, negando.

_“-Una hora y lo que sea, pero este, no se mueve de mi vista.-“_

El agente levantó los hombros, sentándose en el sofá.

_“-¿Al menos un café?-“_

Cait no contestó, simplemente se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón, fijando su mirada en el hombre de gafas.

 

Curie lo intentaba. La primera semana apenas se había levantado de la cama. La habían acomodado en la única habitación del primer piso. En aquel lugar, todos la trataban con excesiva amabilidad y nadie la había molestado, pero la chica no había bajado la guardia. Se sentía vulnerable, en extremo. El dolor se había ido estancando en su pecho y había terminado por acostumbrarse a sentirlo allí, ardiendo todo el tiempo.

Cada día, lo primero que hacía al despertar era preguntar a quien fuese que le trajese el desayuno si había noticias. La respuesta era siempre la misma y las lágrimas también. La señal de radio no llegaba allí. La antena que utilizaban para bloquear al Instituto también funcionaba para no dejar que la radio de Diamond City o la de los Minutemen se escuchase, y Desdémona había tardado más de dos semanas en decidirse a enviar a uno de sus agentes para al fin, intentar averiguar la suerte que habían corrido las dos mujeres. Deacon había sido el elegido y el hombre llevaba ya varios días en la misión.

Aún no amanecía cuando Curie sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente. Su sueño era liviano desde que había llegado y cualquier sonido, cualquier movimiento cercano, la despertaba casi al instante. Se sentó sobre la cama, con trabajo, estirándose para dar la luz. Alguien caminaba hacia ella en la oscuridad.

La chica de pelo corto no llegó a encender la lampara sobre la ruinosa mesa de noche. Alguien se sentaba a su costado, con suavidad. Una mano que conocía bien se apoyó sobre su inmenso vientre. Unos labios que no hacía más que extrañar hacía días y días, le llegaron hasta los suyos, con besos y susurros.

Cait encendió la luz. Curie lloraba ya, y lo hacía con ganas. La chica atrapaba aquel rostro entre sus manos. Enredaba sus dedos entre los anaranjados cabellos de la mujer. La besaba y volvía a besarla y solo se frenaba, para volver a llorar.

_“-No llores así, chica. Va a hacerte mal.-“_

Las manos de Curie bajaron apuradas al vientre de Cait, desabrochando su chaleco con rapidez.

_“-Yo también te extrañe, Curie… pero al menos podríamos hablar un poco antes.-“_

La chica de pelo corto dejó escapar una risa, cortada por los sollozos. Pasó sus dedos por la nueva cicatriz que Cait tenía en su vientre. Esa que casi le había arrebatado a aquella mujer.

_“-Estoy bien. Estoy aquí, contigo.-“_

_“-Lo siento, Cait… lo siento tanto…-“_

_“-Déjalo ya. Nada pasó. Estoy bien.-“_

_“-Pensé que habías muerto…-“_

El llanto se hizo más fuerte y Cait se arrimó aún más a Curie, rodeándola con sus brazos y dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido.

_“-Deja de llorar. No puede ser bueno que te pongas así. ¿Cómo te trataron aquí, eh?-“_

La chica se enjugaba las lágrimas sobre el hombro de Cait.

_“-Bien. Todos fueron amables conmigo. Incluso esa mujer horrible.-“_

_“-¿Glory se acercó? ¿Te molestó? Solo dímelo.-“_

_“-No, Cait. Nadie me molestó. Nadie hizo nada más que tratarme bien. De verdad. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo…?-“_

_“-Suerte. Lena solo consiguió ayuda. Estoy bien. No fue tan grave, ya sabes. Soy rápida curándome.-“_

La pelirroja acariciaba el vientre de Curie. Había crecido considerablemente en las últimas semanas. Bajó hasta el con sus labios, besándolo con cuidado. La joven la observaba con una sonrisa en su boca. Enredándose una vez más en aquel cabello cobrizo con el que no había dejado de soñar cada noche desde que estaba allí.

_“-¿Cuánto queda? No parece que vayas a poder tenerla ahí dentro mucho más, Curie.-“_

_“-Espero que, por lo menos, dos semanas. Eso sería lo ideal, a partir de allí, puede llegar cuando quiera.-“_

La sonrisa no se borraba del rostro de Curie, que bajaba su mirada a su vientre y por una vez, después de semanas, no sentía que la angustia iba a quedarse con todo.

_“-No sé si puedes viajar en este estado, chica.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Quizás tengamos que quedarnos aquí hasta que nazca.-“_

A Cait la idea no le gustaba ni un poco. Pero peor le parecía tener que volver a viajar con Curie así. Lo importante, era que estaba otra vez a su lado, para cuidarla. Y estuviesen donde estuviesen, nadie iba a tocarla.

_“-Lena y Piper están aquí también. No te preocupes, aunque tengamos que quedarnos, vamos a estar bien.-“_

_“-Lo sé.-“_

Curie levantó su mano a la mejilla de la mujer, acariciándola con dulzura. No podía dejar de mirarla, de tocarla.

_“-Venga, acuéstate. Aún no amanece. Duerme unas horas más.-“_

_“-¿Pero te quedas conmigo?-“_

_“-Claro, chica. ¿Dónde más voy a ir?-“_

La alta mujer la ayudó a acomodarse. Dejó caer sus botas a un costado, metiéndose bajo las mantas y escondiéndose entre el corto pelo de la chica. Se apretó a su espalda, deslizando su mano hasta encontrar el inmenso vientre de Curie. No iban a volver a sacarla de allí. No había nada en el mundo que pudiese moverla de aquel lugar.

 

Lena resoplaba, recostada boca arriba en la habitación que Desdémona les había asignado. Se levantó en silencio, intentando no despertar a la reportera y revisó, por tercera vez, que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada. Volvió a la cama, insultándose. Como siempre, no había pensado bien las cosas. Había aceptado que Piper la acompañase solo para recordar, tarde, que Glory estaba allí. Lo había bloqueado en su cabeza, completamente. Y ahora estaba furiosa.

_“-Azul. Está bien. Cuando te dije que venía, lo sabía.-“_

La mujer se giró sobre la almohada, acodándose y mirando hacia la reportera con seriedad.

_“-Piper… esto... Está mal. Esta jodidamente mal. No deberías verla.-“_

_“-Y no pretendo. Desdémona nos aseguró que no va a entrar a este lugar. Eso debería ser suficiente hasta que nos vayamos.-“_

_“-Está a menos de cincuenta metros de aquí. Si abro la puta ventana puedo ver el jodido edificio frente a nosotras.-“_

Azul se tiró de espaldas sobre el colchón.

_“-Cálmate.-“_

_“-Estoy calmada.-“_

_“-Mmm.-“_

La chica se giró, pasando su mano por el pecho de Lena y subiendo su pierna a sus caderas.

_“-Te quiero.-“_

Lena la miró. Piper le sonreía desde sus ojos claros, era evidente que la chica no iba a durar despierta mucho más.

_“-Estoy calmada.-“_

_“-Sí… muy.-“_

Azul se sonrió, abrazándola y sintiendo como Piper volvía a dormirse sobre su pecho. Su mirada no tardó en volver a clavarse sobre la puerta. La noche, iba a ser larga.

 

Era aún temprano cuando la reportera entró a la habitación en la que Cait y Curie dormían. No se molestó en golpear. Estaba ansiosa. Llevaba entre sus manos una bandeja con todo lo dulce que había encontrado y algo de comida relativamente sana.

Cait se giró en la cama, sobresaltada. Su semblante se tranquilizó al encontrarse a la chica de la gorra atravesando el umbral.

_“-Joder, tú. ¿Golpear para qué?-“_

_“-¿Te estás quedando conmigo o que, Cait? ¿Tú lo pides? Anda, muévete.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Que me dejes el lugar.-“_

Curie se dio la vuelta, sonriendo hacia Piper. La reportera echaba a Cait sin demasiadas consideraciones, tirando de ella con una de sus manos mientras con la otra, intentaba sostener la bandeja sin perder toda la comida que llevaba encima.

_“-¡Vamos, Cait! Vas a hacer que tire esto…-“_

La pelirroja la miraba sin saber que decir. Se dejó arrastrar, saliendo de debajo de las mantas y quedándose de pie en medio del cuarto. Observando, mitad sorprendida, mitad enfadada, como la reportera se apuraba a ocupar su lugar.

_“-¿Pero qué mierda, Piper? Ese es mi sitio, estaba durmiendo, joder.-“_

_“-Deacon está asando carne fuera de la casa. La está pasando y es toda la que hay. Cuando venía hacia aquí apenas le quedaba algún pedazo a medio hacer.-“_

_“-Jodida mierda. No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo, chica...-“_

Cait no iba a perder el tiempo. Se fue alejando hacia la puerta, calzándose las botas a los saltos y dejando la habitación en apenas unos instantes. La reportera poco tardó en dejar la bandeja a un costado, bajando hasta la panza de Curie, hablando hacia ella en el tono más ridículo del que era capaz y cada poco, sonriendo hacia la joven doctora que la miraba divertida.

_“-¿Cómo estás?-“_

_“-Bien, Piper. Gracias.-“_

_“-Tu panza… está gigante.-“_

_“-Sí. Es grande. Me asusta un poco.-“_

_“-¿Te asusta? ¿Por qué…? Oh... Claro. Entiendo.-“_

Los ojos grises de Curie se levantaron hacia la reportera, que se apuró a tomar su mano.

_“-El doctor Carrington está aquí, Curie. Y Cait va a estar contigo también.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Piper. Pero no puedo evitarlo... Tú y yo sabemos hasta qué punto todo podría salir mal…. Como pasó con Laurel.-“_

Piper sostenía la mirada de Curie. Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido negar esas realidades, y aunque no quería ni pensar en algo así, entendía que Curie estuviese haciéndolo.

_“-Laurel nunca terminó de recuperarse. Estaba enferma. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.-“_

_“-Sí. Lo sé. Pero también sé de los medios que disponemos. Sabes que puede pasar. Cait se niega a hablarlo y yo… necesito… necesito hacerlo.-“_

La reportera se acomodó, tomando aire y asintiendo hacia Curie.

_“-Está bien. Lo entiendo. ¿Quieres hablarlo conmigo?-“_

_“-No es demasiado lo que tengo para decir. Solo… por favor. Tú y Lena… si algo me sucede, tienen que estar para Cait. No va a ser fácil para ella.-“_

_“-Curie… nada malo va a pasar. Pero todo esto, no necesitas decirlo. Siempre vamos a estar para ustedes, como ustedes están para nosotras.-“_

La chica le sonrió, apoyándose por un momento sobre el hombro de la reportera.

_“-Y… hay algo más… aunque sé que es un pedido bastante superficial y… no tiene mucho sentido. No estoy segura aún hasta donde me representa este nuevo cuerpo...-“_

Piper intentaba seguir la línea de pensamiento de Curie sin mucho éxito.

_“-¿Qué intentas decir?-“_

_“-¿Podrías… tomarme una foto? Me gustaría que quedase algo para ella… por sí alguna vez pregunta… en caso de que… ya sabes…-“_

La reportera se sonrió.

_“-Claro que puedo. Es una tontería no haberlo hecho antes. Mañana podemos bajar a la costa. Sacar todas las que quieras. Incluso con suerte, convencer a la gruñona de Cait para que salga en alguna también.-“_

Curie le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, antes de contestarle.

_“-Bueno, eso puede ser difícil, pero creo que puedo manejarlo.-“_

 

Cait ocupaba una de las tantas mesas dispersas en los alrededores del edificio. La más lejana. El pedazo de carne que había logrado rescatar no estaba lo suficientemente jugoso, pero aún servía.

Se había quitado de sus hombros un peso gigantesco. La chica. Su chica estaba bien.

Cait no se sentía todo lo aliviada que había pensado iba a sentirse una vez que encontrasen a Curie. En su interior, algo se le clavaba. Algo no le permitía terminar de disfrutar de aquel momento. Lena. Lena y la forma en que la había tratado en las últimas semanas, culminando con la grave paliza que le había dado. Todavía recordaba la manera en que Azul se había dejado golpear. No había levantado su mano una sola vez. No había intentado siquiera defenderse.

La pelirroja masticaba desganada, algo completamente inusual en ella. No tenía idea de qué hacer para arreglar lo que había hecho. Y aunque Lena la había perdonado, sabía hasta qué punto se había pasado con ella. Como fuese que hubiesen salido las cosas, lo que la chica de las noticias decía era cierto; Lena lo había hecho, porque en su cabeza, creía que estaba ayudando.

Iban a tener que pasar semanas allí. No le gustaba esa gente. Tanto secretismo y tanto esconderse bajo tierra, no era lo suyo. En cuanto tuviesen a la niña y Curie pudiese viajar, iban a volver a Sanctuary o a la ciudad. Aún no lo decidía. Pero lo que sabía, era que iba a meterlas detrás de un muro, eso estaba claro.

Se metió otro bocado con desgana. Tenía mucho que pensar, y aunque meditar demasiado nunca había sido lo suyo, algo dentro no dejaba de repetirle que necesitaba encontrar la forma de arreglar las cosas. Necesitaba remediar lo que le había hecho.

 

 


	34. Mientras esperamos por ti.

El doctor Carrington y Tom intentaban explicar a Lena el procedimiento. La General apenas podía seguirlos. La parte biológica de aquel asunto no se le escapaba tanto como la parte técnica, la que Tom específicamente había diseñado. Por lo que la mujer del refugio llegaba a entender, lo que hacían era bloquear el componente sintético friéndolo controladamente, por así decirlo. Le sonaba excesivamente arriesgado pero los dos hombres insistían en que no lo era y definitivamente, en aquellos temas, le sacaban una gran ventaja.

Aún guardaba un as en la manga. El pequeño cilindro negro que, según Shaun, le garantizaba al menos, una entrada más al Instituto. Si las cosas seguían por el buen curso, quizás, podía entregárselo a Tom. Lena estaba tomándose su tiempo. Nunca se le hacía fácil confiar plenamente en esas personas.

Glory era un asunto aparte. Desdémona y sus hombres seguían discutiendo sobre la mejor forma de lograr que la agente terminase en manos del Instituto. Lena había intentado mantenerse al margen de aquellas conversaciones, apenas soportaba escuchar su nombre.  

El plan no iba mucho más allá. Infiltración y recolección de datos. Reconocimiento del terreno. Azul podía entender lo que la líder del Ferrocarril estaba planificando, porque, en varios puntos, ella lo habría hecho de una forma similar... más allá de que la elección de Glory para aquella misión, la irritaba hasta puntos inimaginables.

 

La chica de la gorra cruzó el salón distraída, saliendo hacia el exterior. Lena llevaba ya varias horas sentada allí. Levantó la mirada, siguiendo a Piper hasta que la vio atravesar la puerta. No tardó en dejar su silla, excusándose. Algo de aire podía ayudar con el creciente dolor de cabeza que todas aquellas explicaciones le estaban dejando.

Piper no acababa de alejarse de la gran casa por más de unos metros cuando sintió los pasos rápidos a sus espaldas y antes de que pudiese girarse, una mano atrapando la suya.

_“-¿No estabas trabajando?-“_

_“-Estaba solo no entendiendo lo que me explicaban. Pero un poco de aire libre quizás me despeje algo la cabeza.-“_

_“-¿Dices que es una casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado aquí fuera?-“_

Azul le sacó la lengua, tirando de la mano que tenía atrapada y haciendo que la chica cayese por un segundo sobre ella.

_“-Pensé que te gustaba mi compañía.-“_

_“-Me gusta. Pero sé que no es por hacerme compañía... Que hayas llegado corriendo, que estés llevándome de la mano delante de todos los agentes del Ferrocarril y que, sutilmente, me estés desviando hacia la playa que está justo detrás de la gran casa… el único punto que no puede verse desde la otra construcción… no es una casualidad.-“_

_“-Bien. Eso me pasa por salir con la prensa. ¿Qué quieres? No quiero que estés sola aquí, Piper.-“_

_“-No estoy sola, hay una veintena de personas a menos de un grito.-“_

_“-No los conozco. Son sus compañeros. Cuando digo que no quiero que estés sola, me refiero a que no quiero que estés lejos de mí.-“_

_“-Está bien. Voy a darte esto. Por las circunstancias y porque sé lo que tienes ahí dentro. Pero creo que te estás acostumbrando demasiado a meterme en una burbuja.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Que no soy una ama de casa de tus revistas. Y no pretendo serlo. Quiero… volver a salir, Azul. Estoy empezando a sentirme un poco atrapada.-“_

La mujer del refugio se frenó. Habían llegado a la acotada playa que se abría al sur de la isla.

_“-Pipes… Cariño. Nunca te dije que tenías que ser algo así.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Solo estoy hablando contigo. Quizás… algunas veces… podrías ser tú la que te quedes, con Yahto. No me gusta dejarlo con las niñas, se que están grandes pero es demasiada responsabilidad… y Curie… va a tener suficiente en su plato por un buen tiempo.-“_

_“-Piper… cuando trajimos a Yahto… Tú…-“_

_“-Lo sé. Sé que dije que nunca iba a protestar por cuidarlo. Y creo, que hasta ahora, cumplí mi promesa. Yahto va a cumplir dos años este mes.-“_

_“-Es cierto… Dos años…-“_

_“-No te pongas melancólica, estoy intentando decir algo, aquí.-“_

Lena la apretó contra ella, sonriendo por la impaciencia de la chica.

_“-Lo siento, continua, reportera.-“_

_“-No hubo un solo día, un solo momento en que me haya costado elegir quedarme con él antes que poder salir a cazar historias. Eso, quiero que esté claro.-“_

_“-Piper, cariño, no necesitas aclararme eso, lo sé…-“_

_“-Pero lo necesito, Lena. Sé que las circunstancias últimamente no nos permitieron mucho más y quizás por un tiempo, todavía no sea posible… pero prométeme que cuando lo sea, vas a ayudarme con eso.-“_

Azul la tenía de la cintura, mirándola con ternura.

_“-No necesitabas pedirlo, pero claro que lo prometo, Piper. Solo quiero hacerte feliz. No me molesta quedarme en casa horneando pasteles en pantuflas mientras tú te encargas de tus asuntos allí fuera. Mientras te cuides. Y lleves a Nick. O a Cait. O-“_

_“-Entiendo el punto. Volvamos a la imagen donde horneabas pasteles en pantuflas. Puedes dar más detalles si quieres.-“_

Lena soltó la risa antes de perderse en el beso que la chica le pedía con todo su cuerpo.

 

Curie había estado intentando encontrar a Lena durante toda la mañana. La mujer era la única que no la había saludado aún y ya llevaban más de mediodía allí. La encontró en la cocina, después de buscarla por casi todo el inmenso edificio.

_“-¡Lena! Llevo media mañana buscándote... ¿Estás enojada conmigo?-“_

La mujer del refugio cerró su ojo. No es que estuviese esquivando a la chica activamente, pero tampoco buscaba encontrarla. Su cara era un desastre y no había pensado muy bien que decirle. Se giró con la taza entre sus manos intentando la más despreocupada de las sonrisas, que por supuesto, no suavizo para nada la vista.

Curie se le acercó, apurada, levantando su mano hacia las heridas en el rostro de Azul.

_“-Lena… ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió? Ese corte… necesitaba puntos. Al menos un estimulante…-“_

_“-Nada. Saqueadores. Me encontraron con la guardia baja.-“_

_“-Tú nunca bajas la guardia. ¿Eran demasiados? ¿Cait no estaba contigo?-“_

_“-No. Estaba sola... Eran muchos. Pero dejemos eso. Mírate, Curie. Estás radiante.-“_

_“-Mis niveles de radiación se encuentran dentro de las medidas aceptables, Lena. Lo controlo cada día, no te preocupes por eso.-“_

_“-Es una expresión. Quiero decir que te ves muy bien.-“_

_“-Oh. Gracias, Lena. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la clínica? Me gustaría hacerte una revisión rápida. Un traumatismo como el que tienes es algo serio.-“_

_“-Estoy bien, Curie. No te preocupes. Necesito seguir trabajando… ¿Si?-“_

La mujer del refugio escapó de la cocina bajo la mirada extrañada de la chica. Curie volvió a sus habitaciones sin dejar de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Lena. Cait seguía durmiendo, se había vuelto a acostar en cuanto había vuelto de desayunar y no se había despertado ni siquiera cuando Curie había dejado la habitación. La chica se le acercó, sentándose con algo de trabajo sobre la cama. Apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Cait sacudiéndolo con cuidado. La pelirroja se quejó un par de veces antes de terminar de abrir los ojos.

_“-¿Qué sucede, chica? ¿Te sientes bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Solo… ¿Tú estás bien? Estás durmiendo mucho.-“_

_“-Sí… solo… comí demasiado, creo.-“_

_“-Cait… ¿No te preocupa Lena? Acabo de verla ¿Dónde estabas cuando la atacaron así?-“_

La pelirroja se sentó en la cama, intentando entender la conversación que estaba teniendo con Curie.

_“-¿De qué hablas, chica?-“_

_“-Lo que esos saqueadores le hicieron, Cait. No dejó que la revisase. Deberías hablar con ella, me gustaría asegurarme que a nivel neurológico todo esté bien.-“_

_“-Curie…-“_

Cait flexionaba sus piernas y apoyaba sus brazos sobre ellas, tomándose las manos y bajando la cabeza.

_“-¿Qué tienes?-“_

_“-Fui yo.-“_

_“-¿Fuiste tú?-“_

_“-Quien golpeó a Lena.-“_

Curie la observaba en silencio. Apoyó su mano sobre el antebrazo de Cait, apretándolo con fuerzas.

_“-¿Qué quieres decir? No lo entiendo.-“_

_“-Lo entiendes. Fui yo. Estaba… fuera de control.-“_

La chica tardó en contestar. Su mirada estaba clavada en la alta mujer que apenas la enfrentaba. Al fin, Curie logró ordenar sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para que las palabras saliesen fuera.

_“-Cait… ¿Por qué…? Por qué ibas a hacerle algo así a Lena.-“_

_“-Sentía que era todo su culpa. No podíamos encontrarte. Ella había metido esas ideas en tu cabeza y después… estuvimos días caminando el yermo, solo las dos. No lo sé. Enloquecí.-“_

_“-Oh, no… Cait.-“_

_“-Soy una salvaje. No sé por qué sigues cerca de mí.-“_

La chica la observaba. Lo que la mujer había hecho no terminaba de asentarse en ella.

_“-Cait… No eres una salvaje. No lo eres. Solo… tienes un problema. ¿Tú y ella… hablaron?-“_

_“-Algo… poco. Le pedí disculpas y me perdonó. Pero no me siento bien, Curie. Joder, me siento como los demonios.-“_

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se llenaban de agua. La mujer bajaba su cabeza, ocultándola de la chica. Si a algo no estaba acostumbrada Curie era a ver a aquella mujer llorar. Y aunque los ojos de Cait apenas se nublaban, Curie sentía como su garganta se cerraba de angustia.

La chica se arrimó aún más. Tirando del brazo de Cait e intentando meterse en su pecho.

_“-Cait… Está bien. Por favor…-“_

_“-No… no me gusta que me veas así.-“_

_“-¿Así? ¿Angustiada por lo que hiciste? Es la única forma en que quiero verte después de lo que pasó. Si no te afectara como te está afectando, eso me preocuparía.-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

Unos ojos brillantes se levantaron. Cait aflojaba su brazo, dejándola entrar.

_“-Qué te afecta porque te importa y porque sabes que has actuado mal. Muy mal. Porque no eres una salvaje ni nada parecido. Lo que no se aprende no puede aplicarse, Cait. Tú… no conocías otra forma de llevar esas emociones hasta hace muy poco.-“_

_“-¿No estás enojada? ¿No me tienes miedo?-“_

_“-¿Miedo? Cait… sé que jamás me harías daño. Lo sé. Lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que me miras… Y no. Solo estoy preocupada por ti. Quizás podemos intentar trabajar sobre esto.-“_

_“-¿Trabajar?-“_

_“-Sí. Necesitas aprender a canalizar tu ira de otra forma, Cait. Necesitas hablar. Y quizás deberíamos intentar entender por qué siempre es Lena tu válvula de escape.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

Curie le sonrió, arrastrando con su pulgar la lágrima que mojaba las pecas de la pelirroja.

_“-Que vamos a solucionarlo, Cait. De alguna forma.-“_

 

Glory corrió la pesada cortina. Desdémona la había sacado de un agujero para meterla en otro. Y este, era peor. Porque podía verla y no había ninguna cerradura que la frenase.

Dez seguía viéndola como lo que alguna vez había sido y aunque le convenía que así fuese, porque era lo que al final la había salvado, también le irritaba. El recordatorio constante de lo lejos que se había ido.

Piper.

Incluso decir su nombre le removía todo por dentro. Tenía que ser una provocación. Que la chica estuviese allí. De Lena, quizás. Sí. La General quería matarla, Glory podía leerlo en su rostro cada vez que la miraba. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad. Y poniéndole a Piper delante esperaba lograrlo. No. No se lo pensaba hacer tan fácil.

La agente llenó su vaso con descuido.

Iban a quedarse allí hasta que G5-19 tuviese la niña. Estaba claro. No podían viajar con la chica en ese estado y Lena no iba a dejarlas sola. La pelirroja parecía ser su amiga.

Probablemente semanas, de verla, a solo unos metros.

Al Instituto no iban a enviarla hasta que Tom ultimara los detalles de la operación y terminaran con aquel procedimiento. Glory estaba segura que no iba a salir con vida de todo aquello. Lo tenía claro.

Piper.

Si solo pudiese hablarle una vez más. Si pudiese retroceder en el tiempo. Hacerlo diferente. Que la chica no le tuviese miedo. Como antes.

La agente dejó su vaso sobre la mesa de noche, tirándose sobre la cama. Los ojos verdes de la reportera la seguían en su cabeza, y detrás, el odio que la mujer del refugio le despertaba. Pero, esta vez, iba a controlarse. Esta vez, iba a hacerlo bien.

 

 


	35. Con el sol de mediodía.

Casi tres semanas habían pasado desde que habían llegado a la isla. Lena despertó con Piper sobre su espalda. Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvían y pudo sentir su desnudez pegada a su piel. Dio una vuelta sobre el colchón, hacia donde la chica estaba, tomándola de la cintura y hundiéndose en sus pechos, dejándole un beso entre medio de los dos y apretándose contra su olor, contra su sabor.

_“-Buen día… ¿Qué haces allí debajo?-“_

La voz dormida de Piper hacía imposible para Lena siquiera pensar en alejarse de su cuerpo.

_“-Podría morir aquí… Justo aquí.-“_

Lena mordió con suavidad. Sintió la risa de la reportera. Subió a su boca deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, pegándose a ella hasta no dejar una gota de aire entre las dos.

_“-Azul… ¿No tuviste suficiente anoche?-“_

_“-Nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti. Es imposible.-“_

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Piper se apuró a meterse bajo las mantas. Lena se sonrió, divertida. Levantó un poco el escondite de la chica.

_“-Está cerrada, Pipes.-“_

_“-Mmm. Ve tú.-“_

La mujer se levantó, buscando la camiseta que había quedado a los pies de la cama y rescatando el pantalón perdido entre las mantas.

_“-¡Un momento!-“_

La voz de General salió de su garganta mientras se terminaba de cambiar. La chica sostenía la manta sobre su pecho. Se había acodado sobre la cama, disfrutando del espectáculo, viendo a su novia caminar desnuda la habitación.

Lena entreabrió la puerta, solo un poco. Un muchacho de gorra gastada y chaqueta azul estaba de pie, esperando.

_“-General… Cait y Curie piden por ustedes… Por… las dos.-“_

El chico bajó la cabeza. Azul lo despidió con amabilidad.

_“-Pipes… vístete. Nos llaman. Cait y Curie.-“_

La reportera dejó la cama con prisa, buscando su ropa.

_“-¿Crees que…?-“_

_“-No lo sé. Prefería no preguntar. Estas cosas me ponen de los pelos.-“_

Lena alcanzaba los jeans a Piper que terminaba de abrochar su sostén. Las dos se vestían apresuradas, caminando la habitación en busca de las prendas que la noche anterior se habían encargado de dispersar. Apenas tardaron unos instantes más en dejar aquel cuarto, apurándose hasta el primer piso.

 

Las contracciones de Curie habían comenzado desde antes del amanecer. El dolor era fuerte y aunque hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ocultarlo, se notaba a simple vista que la joven estaba asustada. Cait no se separaba de ella, arrodillándose junto a la cama cuando Curie prefería estar acostada o llevándola del brazo cuando la chica comenzaba a moverse por la habitación.

_“-Otra, Cait…-“_

La pelirroja miró el reloj que tenían sobre la mesa de noche. Carrington le había encomendado que controlase el lapso entre cada contracción y la alta mujer estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Sintió como Curie se afirmaba a su brazo, apretándolo con fuerza. Se giró un poco, quedando de frente a la chica. Cait se había encargado, durante las últimas semanas, de interrogar a Lena sobre todo lo que podía pasar en aquella situación y la mujer del refugio había estado enseñándole cada truco que recordaba de su embarazo.

_“-Curie, mírame. Mira como respiro. Sígueme. Mi ritmo. Así.-“_

La chica intentaba igualar su respiración a la de Cait. Cada vez que exhalaba, gritaba, entrecerrando sus dientes. Bajó su cabeza hasta el pecho de la alta mujer, que acariciaba la parte de atrás de su cuello, susurrándole al oído. La contracción pasaba y el cansancio se sentía.

_“-Necesito recostarme.-“_

La pelirroja apenas tardó en llevarla a la cama, ayudándole sin esfuerzo a acomodarse en ella. Unos golpes suaves se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta. Cait se acercó a abrir.

_“-Pasen.-“_

Lo primero que Lena notó al entrar, fue la ansiedad en la mirada de Cait. Estaba claro que la pelirroja estaba poniendo todo de sí para mantenerse segura, y probablemente, nadie más que Azul podía notar lo nerviosa que realmente estaba aquella mujer.

Piper no tardó en adelantarse, acercándose hasta la cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, buscando la mano de Curie y apretándola con la suya. Sonriéndole con ganas después de dejar un beso en la frente de la chica.

_“-Piper… -“_

_“-Ya estamos aquí, cariño. Todo va a estar bien.-“_

La chica de pelo corto asentía, cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas. Las quería allí. Eran su familia.

 

La puerta no tardó demasiado en volver a abrirse, y detrás, el doctor Carrington y su estropeada bata. El hombre se acercó a la mesa sin apuro, lavó sus manos en una palangana de esmalte saltado, secándolas con la toalla que colgaba bajo el cuenco. Lena no podía evitar las comparaciones. Recordaba aún la esterilizada sala en la que había dado a luz. Las interminables protecciones que le habían obligado a llevar a Nate. La cantidad de medicación que a esas alturas de su parto ya llevaba encima. La vida, había cambiado. Drásticamente.

_“-Vamos a ver cómo va esto, Curie. ¿Puedes abrir las piernas y tirarte un poco hacia atrás?-“_

Cait estaba al costado de Curie, tomándola de la mano. Sus ojos claros se clavaban en el hombre de bata que revisaba a la chica. Piper estaba del otro lado, enfrentada a la pelirroja. Cada vez que la joven doctora la buscaba con la mirada, la reportera ensanchaba su sonrisa. Era buena en esas situaciones y Azul se preguntaba si aquello era natural en ella, o si era algo que le había ido creciendo dentro con los años.

 Al fin, el médico se levantó.

_“-Todavía nos queda bastante, Curie. Tienes que intentar estar tranquila para llegar al parto con fuerzas. ¿Cada cuánto estamos teniendo contracciones?-“_

La pregunta iba dirigida hacia Cait. La pelirroja apenas lo observó al contestar. Toda su atención seguía enfocada en Curie.

_“-Seis minutos durante la última hora…-“_

_“-Está bien. Vamos a intentar seguir con tranquilidad.-“_

Carrington se levantó, dejando una leve sonrisa hacia Curie y abandonando la habitación. Piper había llenado uno de los cuencos vacíos con agua fresca y pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente de la joven, que lo agradecía desde su mirada. Estaba claro que el cansancio y el miedo le llegaban en partes iguales.

 

La tarde estaba cayendo ya. Curie llevaba en aquel estado desde la madrugada y los primeros síntomas de agotamiento ya se dejaban ver. Las contracciones no terminaban de acortarse y su cuerpo no se decidía aún.

La joven doctora apretó sus dientes, buscando a la pelirroja con su mirada.

_“-Otra vez, Cait.-“_

La mano de la chica se cerraba sobre la de la alta mujer que miraba el reloj en el momento en que el grito contenido de Curie llenaba la habitación.

Cait se acercó a su oído, sin soltarla.

_“-Respira, chica. Ya pasa.-“_

Lena llegó a escuchar aquellas palabras. El tono en que la pelirroja hablaba. La dulzura inusual con la que salía su voz. Una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro. Nunca la había visto así.

 

Había sido una larga noche y recién con las primeras luces del día parecía que el parto comenzaba a adelantarse. Curie no estaba soportando bien las contracciones y el llanto la inundaba entre cada una de ellas. Carrington no se había movido de aquel cuarto en las últimas horas.  

La joven doctora había decidido quedarse en la cama. Se sentía agotada y no se creía capaz de tener a su niña de otra manera. Cait y Piper estaban a sus costados. La pelirroja no soltaba la mano de Curie. En cada contracción, bajaba hasta la chica, susurrándole palabras de ánimo o simplemente intentando ayudarla a controlar su respiración. Intentando calmarla, algo que no parecía demasiado posible en aquellas instancias.

Lena estaba junto a Carrington, asistiéndolo en lo que podía. La mujer del refugio comenzaba a preocuparse. Las fuerzas de la chica parecían haberse agotado ya y todavía quedaba lo peor.

_“-Cuando yo te diga, Curie. No antes. Respira.-“_

La chica giraba la cabeza hacia Cait. Sus ojos brillaban. La pelirroja podía leer el miedo en ellos.

_“-Estoy cansada…-“_

_“-Lo sé. Pero ya casi lo tienes. Es solo un poco más… Yo estoy aquí.-“_

La alta mujer apoyaba sus labios en la frente de Curie.

Una nueva contracción. La chica pujaba, haciendo caso a cada palabra que Carrington le soltaba. Piper y Cait sostenían sus piernas. Curie lo intentaba, hasta el agotamiento. Apretaba con fuerzas la mano de la pelirroja y cada poco la miraba, quedándose en sus ojos verdes hasta recuperar el aliento. La niña estaba acomodada para nacer, pero era grande, y no estaban logrando mucho.

Lena notaba los nervios en Carrington. Y no era algo que la tranquilizase, al contrario. El hombre no tenía demasiada práctica con aquellas cuestiones y era algo que podía verse. Y para empeorar la situación, aquel no era un parto sencillo. La criatura no estaba del todo dispuesta a salir y su tamaño no ayudaba demasiado. Curie perdía fuerzas y ya eran muchas horas.

Lena aún podía recordar el miedo que había sentido cuando había tenido a Shaun. A pesar de todo lo que tenía a favor, de los médicos a su disposición y las mejores condiciones posibles, Azul había estado asustada en casi todo momento. El dolor había sido soportable, pero aún con toda la medicación, intenso. No quería imaginar lo que Curie podía estar sintiendo ahora. Y lo peor, la chica era más que consciente de todos los riesgos y las dificultades que un parto en aquellas condiciones acarreaba. Dar a luz había vuelto a ser un riesgo inmenso. Y nadie en aquella habitación lo ignoraba.

 

Las horas pasaban y la niña se volvía después de cada contracción. No avanzaban. Lena notaba el esfuerzo que Carrington estaba haciendo para no perder la compostura y aquello era algo que la ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

La mirada de Curie se clavó en los ojos verdes de Cait. La pelirroja se arrimó hasta ella, bajando hasta su frente. Si la alta mujer sentía miedo también, era imposible notárselo. No había un solo movimiento de su cuerpo que no fuese seguro. El tono con que le hablaba. La postura de su cuerpo. La firmeza con que la sostenía.

_“-Ya no puedo, Cait…-_

_“-Sí puedes, chica. Estás haciéndolo justo como tienes que hacerlo.-“_

_“-No… no puedo más…-“_

Curie lloraba, intentando levantar su cabeza sin lograrlo demasiado. La pelirroja pasó su mano por debajo, ayudándola a acomodarse en la cama. Sonriéndole. Soltando cada palabra con toda la tranquilidad de la que era capaz.

_“-Chica, sabes lo terca que soy. Solo está poniéndose obstinada… como yo. Un poco más. ¿Por mí?-“_

Los ojos grises la miraban, asustados.

Carrington se irguió, dejando una mirada insegura hacia Lena.

_“-Curie… quizás… quizás necesitamos ayudarla a salir.-“_

Cait apenas torció su cabeza, volviéndola hacia el hombre. Pudo notar que el miedo se agigantaba en Curie con cada palabra que el doctor soltaba. La chica no le contestó. Solo hablaba hacia la alta mujer a su costado.

_“-No. Nada de eso, Cait… Escúchame… pueden dañarla, demasiado. No puedes dejarlos…-“_

El hombre de bata agachó la cabeza por un segundo. Lo que Curie decía, era cierto. Pero era mucho más seguro que pensar en una cesárea, y a esas alturas, Carrington comenzaba a preocuparse por lograr sacar a la joven con vida de aquel parto.

_“-Voy a poner todo el cuidado, Curie. La criatura es grande. Es solo un poco de ayuda…-“_

Cait no soltaba la mano de Curie, que no dejaba de hablarle con la mirada. Había angustia y miedo en sus ojos grises. Y algo más. Algo inquebrantable. Algo a lo que tenía que hacer caso, no importaba que.

_“-Cait. No. No les dejes hacer algo así… yo puedo intentarlo aún…-“_

La inmensa mujer se irguió por un momento, enfrentando a Carrington, que apenas le sostenía la mirada.

_“-Lo que ella dice. Nada más que eso. No intentas más que lo que te está diciendo.-“_

El doctor bajó su cabeza, asintiendo. Sacar a la niña de allí a la fuerza, era quizás, la mejor forma de salvar a Curie, pero era cierto que no había garantías de que la cría sobreviviese a algo así, y si lo hacía, no podía prometer que las secuelas no fuesen demasiadas.

 

Algo había cambiado en las horas siguientes a aquella conversación. Algo en Curie. Era ya mediodía y la chica seguía intentándolo. El llanto no la abandonaba y tampoco el miedo se le salía del cuerpo. Pero la joven doctora no cedía. Cait no había dejado de hablarle, de sostenerla. Piper hacía lo posible por aliviarla, humedeciendo su frente cada vez que la chica bajaba la cabeza hasta su almohada, agotada. O apurándose a alcanzar su mano cada vez que Curie la buscaba, entre quejidos y sollozos.

Las luces del mediodía entraban por la ventana. Curie lloraba y pujaba. Cada poco, se perdía en la mirada de Cait. La pelirroja no dejaba de hablarle. Ya no tenía demasiada idea de que era lo que decía, y la joven no parecía entender sus palabras. Pero si su tono. Pero si su voz. Cait podía sentir como Curie se quedaba en ella cada vez que las fuerzas la abandonaban. Como volvía a su niña cuando al fin recuperaba el aliento y una vez más, pujaba. Sin dejar de llorar. Sin dejar de apretar la mano de la inmensa mujer.

Una sonrisa dolorida fue lo primero que Cait notó en el rostro de la chica, antes de entenderlo. Antes de darse cuenta de que Curie, al fin, lo había logrado. El llanto en la joven había cambiado. Su mirada era otra. El miedo, se había esfumado de golpe y la pelirroja apenas podía entender bien lo que en aquel momento sucedía.

Carrington recibía a la niña, agotado y sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara. El llanto de la pequeña no tardó en inundar la habitación. La mirada de Cait estaba clavada en los brazos del hombre que se acercaba hasta ellas, con su hija en brazos. La criatura más pequeña e indefensa que recordaba haber visto en su vida. Carrington apoyó a la niña sobre el pecho ya desnudo de su madre. Nadie en la habitación soltaba palabra. La joven doctora no podía hacer más que llorar y acunarla contra su piel. Cait no se movía, hipnotizada como estaba por la criatura de cabellos cobrizos y piel enrojecida que se aferraba al pecho de Curie con locura.

 

Piper acomodó algunas almohadas detrás de la chica, que apenas podía moverse. La mirada de Curie no salía de la niña, salvo para buscar la de Cait. No había sido fácil, pero lo habían logrado.

La niña era fuerte y su tamaño impresionaba. Sus cabellos anaranjados estaban aplastados aún. Su piel clara, que era fácil adivinar no iba a tardar en llenarse de pecas, iba perdiendo lentamente el tono rojizo que aquel parto le había dejado. Todo en la criatura gritaba el nombre de Cait. Algo por lo que Piper no podía dejar de sonreír.

La inmensa mujer seguía estática a un costado de Curie. Se le hacía imposible siquiera pensar en alejarse de ellas en aquel momento. De Curie y su rostro agotado y feliz. De la niña que apenas había tardado un instante en comenzar a alimentarse del pecho de su madre. Cait levantó su mano, el pulso no la acompañaba. Sus dedos fueron llegando a la diminuta cabeza de su hija. La caricia de su pulgar fue tan suave que apenas llegó a rozar los finos cabellos de Malvina. Los ojos claros de la pelirroja se nublaban y por una vez en su vida, poco le importaba. Estaba bien que la viesen. Su hija había nacido, y no podría haberlo hecho mejor.

 

El pecho de Curie se deslizó de la boca de la pequeña, que iba quedándose dormida, cansada de nacer. La chica subió su mirada. Nadie se había movido durante los últimos minutos. Sus ojos grises llegaron hasta Cait.

_“-Tómala.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Levántala.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego se acercó hacia su criatura, con algo de miedo. Los brazos de Curie apenas se levantaron y Cait envolvió a la niña entre los suyos, acercándola con suavidad hasta su rostro, sintiendo el pequeño quejido que salía desde la garganta de su hija. Su olor. La paz con qué dormía. Nunca había visto algo así. Nunca en su vida.

La puerta se abrió y Carrington dejó la habitación. Piper pudo verlos a todos por un instante, fuera, esperando, observando. Muchos allí eran sintéticos que habían sido rescatados. Otros, los agentes que se encargaban de protegerlos. Todos sabían lo que Curie era. Una de ellos. Una de ellos que acababa de dar a luz.

 

Lena terminaba de deshacerse de todo lo que Carrington había utilizado en aquel parto. Extendió una sábana limpia sobre la chica, cubriéndola con cuidado, dejándole una sonrisa. Curie estaba agotada pero su mirada no se vencía, vuelta hacia un costado, fija en la inmensa mujer que sostenía a su hija.

Cait no quitaba sus ojos de la pequeña que dormía, pegada a la piel de sus brazos desnudos. Se acercó a la única ventana de la habitación, sin dejar de acunar a la criatura con suavidad.

Una voz dulce y como ninguna de las que Piper había escuchado jamás le hizo levantar la mirada, sorprendida. La melodía salía desde la garganta de Cait. La chica de la gorra tardó varios segundos en entenderlo. Sus ojos buscaron a Lena al instante y la reportera pudo ver en Azul la misma sorpresa. Las dos volvieron a la mirada gris de Curie. La joven doctora se hundía en la almohada, sonriendo y abandonándose con tranquilidad al sueño.

_Hush now wee bairnie and sleep without fear,  
For Angus will bring you a dream, my dear_

La canción le caía a Cait por dentro, sin saber de dónde podía venir. Le traía recuerdos que no estaba segura de haber vivido alguna vez. Le traía calor. Le quitaba todo el miedo.

 _Can ye no hush yer weepin'?  
A' the wee lambs are sleepin'_  
_Birdies are nestlin', nestlin' taegether…_

Cait giró su cabeza hacia Curie. La chica cerraba sus ojos, vencida por el sueño.

_Sweet the lavrock sings at morn,  
Heraldin' in a bright new dawn._

La melodía escapaba a través de la vieja puerta de madera de la habitación.

Nadie hablaba. Nadie decía una palabra. Todos se perdían en la suave canción que llegaba desde el otro lado, desde aquella habitación donde acababa de nacer la niña que nunca habría podido ser.

 _Hush now wee bairnie and sleep without fear,  
For Angus will bring you a dream, my dear_.

 


	36. Planes de futuro.

Malvina dormía sobre el pecho desnudo de Curie, arropada por la sábana que se enredaba al cuerpo de su madre. La habitación apenas estaba iluminada por la poca luz que la pesada cortina en la ventana dejaba entrar.

La niña despertó llorando. Curie apenas tardó en acomodarla en su pecho.

_“-Tiene hambre todo el tiempo.-“_

_“-Como tú..-“_

Cait dejó escapar una risa suave. La joven doctora estaba agotada, pero no había dejado de sonreír desde que su hija había llegado. La pelirroja le dejó un beso suave sobre la sien, acomodándose a su costado.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Muy cansada. Pensé… que no iba a poder.-“_

_“-Tu sola, Curie. Yo nunca dude... La hiciste perfecta.-“_

Cait paseaba su dedo índice por la piel de su niña, acariciando el pequeño brazo descubierto.

_“-No tengo mucho que ver en eso. No es algo que haya hecho a conciencia-“_

_“-Tienes todo que ver. Mírala. Mira lo fuerte que es.-“_

Curie reía con suavidad. La niña era grande y era cierto que era fuerte. Se apretaba al pecho con ganas y su llanto, cuando lo soltaba a viva voz, seguramente podía escucharse desde el otro lado de la isla. Viéndola, Curie aún no entendía como había podido con ella.

_“-Es perfecta, chica, te lo digo yo. Nada la va a parar.-“_

La joven se quedó en el brillo en la mirada de Cait. La forma en que observaba a la niña. La mujer estaba orgullosa. Podía adivinárselo en cada caricia que estiraba hacia el cabello anaranjado de Malvina. Cada risa que se le escapaba cuando escuchaba los sonidos que la pequeña hacía al desesperarse sobre el pecho de Curie. O la manera en que sus ojos se abrían más cuando acercaba su dedo a la diminuta mano y sentía el apretón fuerte de su hija.

_“-Estás contenta…-“_

Cait miró a la chica, casi sorprendida.

_“-Claro que sí, Curie. ¿Cómo no lo estaría…? Anda... Descansa. Yo estoy aquí. Necesitas dormir.-“_

Curie se dejó caer sobre la alta mujer, cerrando sus ojos. Podía sentir a la niña alimentándose de ella. Todo lo que pasaba en su cuerpo, todo lo que había sentido hasta allí, apenas podía explicarlo, pero no le costaba nada entenderlo.

 

Piper entró a la habitación en silencio. Cait dormía casi sentada sobre la cama. Su cabeza estirada hacia atrás, apoyada en la pared. Sobre su pecho, Curie descansaba, pasando las horas perdiéndose en cada pequeño detalle de la criatura.

La chica de ojos grises levantó la mirada, sonriendo al ver entrar a la reportera, que se acercaba acarreando una bandeja repleta de comida.

_“-Buen día… ¿Puedo?-“_

Cait despertaba con lentitud, frotándose la cara entre sus manos y tirando su cabello hacia atrás.

_“-Buen día, chica… ¿Qué traes allí?-“_

_“-Comida para ustedes dos.-“_

La reportera dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, separando los platos. Cait apenas tardó en levantarse, atraída por el olor del filete de brahmán.

_“-¿Quieres tenerla, Piper?-“_

Los ojos verdes de la chica de la gorra brillaron de entusiasmo. Se acercó hasta la cama, asintiendo hacia Curie y tomando a la niña con cuidado entre sus brazos. Era bastante más grande de lo que Yahto había sido al nacer. Su mirada se clavó en los rojizos cabellos de la pequeña. No pudo evitar la risa.

Cait no había quitado la vista de Piper. Se acercó a la cama, trayendo la bandeja de comida, intentando adivinar la risa de la reportera.

_“-¿De qué te ríes, tú?-“_

_“-De su pelo. Es tu pelo.-“_

_“-Que observadora, chica. ¿Algo más que tengas ahí dentro para iluminarnos?-“_

Piper puso los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de acunar a la niña, levantándola un poco sobre su pecho.

_“-Es gracioso. Mírala. Es igual a ti.-“_

_“-La veo. Y deja de reírte de ella, probablemente va a poder patearte el trasero antes de que cumpla diez.-“_

Curie levantó una mano, haciendo una seña a Cait para que esperase e intentando acomodarse sobre la cama, con una mueca de dolor. La pelirroja apenas tardó en apoyar el plato sobre la mesa de noche y ayudarla, levantándola con suavidad y sin apenas esfuerzo, llevándola hacia atrás.

_“-¿Así?-“_

Curie asintió, sin que la sonrisa se borrase de su rostro. Cait le dejó el desayuno sobre sus piernas y levantó la mirada hacia Piper una vez más, que no dejaba de mirarlas.

_“-¿Ahora qué?-“_

_“-Nada, que cantas, eres toda cariñosa y dulce y apenas has jurado desde que entré en la habitación. No estoy segura de quien eres, Cait.-“_

La cara de la pelirroja comenzó a teñirse, el rojo sobre su piel iba ocultándole sus pecas.

_“-Joder, Piper. Déjame en paz, quieres. Deja de mirarme así o voy a arrastrarte hasta afuera y allí te vas a quedar.-“_

_“-Está bien, está bien… lo siento. Pero que conste que no me desagrada. Ver que en el fondo eres pura ternura.-“_

Los ojos de Cait la observaban, chispeantes. Piper se sonreía, esquivándole la mirada.

_“-Tienes suerte de que hayas traído comida, chica. Es lo que te está salvando ese trasero gigante que tienes.-“_

La reportera la miró ofendida, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar. Curie apenas tardó en silenciar a la pelirroja de una sola mirada, que bajó la vista a su plato, gruñendo por lo bajo.

 

Lena se levantó de su asiento, sin dejar de observar a la mujer que no había dejado de fumar desde que la conversación había comenzado. Tom había dado carta blanca para el procedimiento y solo faltaba decidir el cómo y el cuándo, y Desdémona parecía abierta a tener en cuenta la opinión de la General de los Minutemen. Pero en aquel momento, Azul solo deseaba un descanso. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en marchar de aquella isla de una buena vez. Había elegido confiar en el Ferrocarril. El cilindro que Shaun le había entregado había probado ser útil para Tom el chapuzas. No solo habían conseguido información valiosa que probablemente iba a facilitarles bastante una vez que estuviesen dentro, sino qué, con los datos que el excéntrico muchacho había decodificado, la modificación en el pip boy de la General, que llevaba inservible desde tanto, había vuelto a la vida. O al menos así lo garantizaba Tom. Un pasaje de ida. Sin forma de probarlo antes, claro.  

Piper no llevaba demasiado en sus habitaciones cuando Lena apareció por la puerta, cerrando con cuidado en cuanto atravesó el umbral. A la reportera no le costó adivinar que la mujer traía algo en su cabeza. Estaba metida en sí misma y apenas levantaba la mirada. La chica la esperó paciente, distrayéndose con sus notas. Azul no tardó más que unos minutos en buscarla.

_“-Piper.-“_

_“-Ajá…-“_

_“-¿Ajá...? Por qué “Ajá”?-“_

_“-Porque desde que cruzaste la puerta estoy esperando que lo sueltes.-“_

_“-¿No se te puede ocultar nada, eh?-“_

_“-No deberías… sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea.-“_

Lena se sentó a su costado, sobre la cama. La chica apoyó la libreta sobre sus piernas, cruzando sus manos sobre ella y mirando hacia la mujer, poniendo toda su atención allí.

_“-Tengo un problema… No sé bien qué es lo que Desdémona busca de mí.-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

_“-Antes tenía sentido… ¿Sabes? Podía entrar y salir. Podía darles información desde dentro. Ahora es poco lo que puedo ofrecerles.-“_

_“-No es poco.-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres decir? Ya no tengo forma de ayudarlos con el Instituto.-“_

_“-No quizás de una forma tan directa… Pero Lena… Eres la General de los Minutemen. Y por si no te diste cuenta, de alguna forma, tu milicia terminó siendo la fuerza más importante en el yermo… Desdémona no está donde está por tomar ese tipo de cosas a la ligera.-“_

Lena observaba a la reportera con atención. Cuando la chica se ponía en plan suspicaz en lo único en que podía pensar, era en lo mucho que su novia le gustaba.

_“-No veo que el Ferrocarril se interese demasiado por lo que sucede aquí en la superficie, Piper…-“_

_“-Quizás… No todavía al menos.-“_

_“-¿Todavía?-“_

_“-Su plan es de alguna forma, neutralizar, destruir… frenar al Instituto ¿Cierto?-“_

_“-Infiltrarse, por ahora… pero sí, supongo que ese es el objetivo final.-“_

_“-Es un comienzo también, Lena. Gracias a toda la información que consiguieron trabajando contigo, por primera vez en años, el Ferrocarril tiene una oportunidad real.-“_

_“-Volvemos al principio, Pipes… ya no me necesitan.-“_

_“-Déjame terminar. Si lo logran, Lena... Si logran frenar al Instituto… ¿Qué va a suceder con todos los sintéticos que están allí? ¿Con el Ferrocarril?-“_

Lena se quedó en silencio. Piper tenía un buen punto allí.

_“-Sabes de sobra que el Ferrocarril cada vez tiene más dificultades para encontrar agentes. Sí, tienen una buena chance aquí… pero cada vez tienen menos infraestructura y apenas logran mover y cuidar a los pocos sintéticos que rescatan… Te necesitan. Necesitan de tu milicia.-“_

_“-Tienes razón…. Sintéticos. Agentes. Todos van a vivir en el yermo… en mis asentamientos…-“_

Piper soltó una risa liviana.

_“-¿Tus asentamientos? No se te estará subiendo otra vez el poder a la cabeza ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-Sabes lo que quiero decir... Solo... me expresé con apuro… ¿No vas a sacarme otra vez en tu periódico, cierto?_

_“-Mmm… Por esta vez voy a dejarlo pasar… pero me debes una, General.-“_

Azul estiró su brazo, trayendo a la reportera hacia su pecho.

_“-En otras noticias… están casi listos para el procedimiento. Creo que van a hacerlo mañana, con Glory... Vamos a tener que hablar con Cait por Curie…-“_

_“-No lo hagas sola, por favor.-“_

Lena la abrazó con más fuerza aún. La chica solo se resistió un poco.

_“-Pipes… Cait no estaba bien. Es diferente ahora. Tiene una niña fuerte y colorada. Y encontramos a Curie. Todo va a estar bien.-“_

_“-Mmm… Pero de todas formas, quiero estar allí cuando se lo digas.-“_

_“-¿Y qué harías? Sabes cómo es Cait cuando se enceguece.-“_

_“-¿Puedes dejar de subestimarme? Eres la que hace diez minutos entró por esa puerta con las preguntas más obvias en su cabeza.-“_

_“-Eres cruel.-“_

_“-Solo cuando lo necesitas.-“_

 

Cait terminaba de vestir a la niña. No tenía idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba improvisando y no estaba quedando tan mal. Había una tira que había quedado suelta y no entendía muy bien por qué, pero lo había solucionado sin demasiados problemas, enrollándola y escondiéndola entre los pliegues del pañal.

_“-¿En cuál le toca?-“_

La pelirroja se sonreía por su propia broma, aunque estaba claro que Curie no llegaba a entenderla del todo.

_“-De este lado. Aunque creo que prefiere el otro, no entiendo por qué.-“_

Cait bajó a su pequeña con cuidado, acomodándola entre los brazos de la joven doctora.

_“-¿Puedo ocupar el otro costado?-“_

La chica se sonrió, asintiendo. La pelirroja tardó poco en trepar a la cama.

_“-¿Dónde prefieres estar, Curie? ¿En Diamond City o en Sanctuary?-“_

_“-No lo pensé aún. Quizás deberíamos al menos estar un tiempo en la ciudad ¿Dónde van Piper y Lena ahora?-“_

_“-No lo sé. Puedo preguntarles... Si vamos a parar en Diamond City necesitamos una casa. Pagarla. Y tú no puedes trabajar aún.-“_

_“-Lena no va a tener problema en conseguirnos un sitio o simplemente podemos seguir en el periódico.-“_

_“-No. No, Curie. Yo… me voy a encargar.-“_

La chica se giró, mirándola. La mujer lo había dicho con un tono seco, duro.

_“-¿Es algo que ya tienes pensando?-“_

_“-Algo. No demasiado. No es algo que me entusiasme. Pero… joder. Vamos a necesitar chapas seguras. Voy a pedirle a Lena que me de trabajo en su puta milicia.-“_

_“-¿Vas a unirte a los Minutemen?-“_

_“-Eso dije, chica. ¿O no?-“_

Curie se había tomado su tiempo, pero lentamente comenzaba a identificar los tonos de voz de la alta mujer. Aquel no le dejaba muchas dudas. Cait no estaba del todo contenta con la decisión que había tomando.

_“-Está bien, Cait. No necesitas hacerlo. No voy a tardar en volver a la clínica. Sabes que puedo sacar lo que necesitemos si trabajo allí.-“_

_“-No empieces con esa mierda, Curie. No voy a dejarte. Para que discutir.-“_

_“-¿No vas a dejarme? Sé razonable. Nunca quisiste entrar en la milicia… y yo no puedo simplemente dejar de hacer lo que se hacer. Es parte de lo que soy, Cait.-“_

_“-Cuando ella no te necesite. Mientras, voy a ponerme ese ridículo uniforme. Y tú, por una vez, vas a hacerme caso. Por una vez.-“_

La pelirroja clavaba su mirada sobre Curie con intensidad. La chica la observaba en silencio. Habían tenido suficiente por un tiempo. Quizás no era un mal plan. Quizás algo de calma podía servirles, al menos, durante los primeros meses de la niña.

_“-Está bien, Cait. Vamos a hacerlo a tu manera. Pero solo hasta que ella no me necesite tanto.-“_

_“-Es todo lo que estoy diciendo, chica.-“_

La pelirroja se acercó hasta los labios de Curie, besándolos y apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, que no soltaba el pecho de su madre por nada en el mundo.

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Las horas que voy a guardar.

Piper se sentó sobre su cama, dejando una mirada a la mujer que dormitaba a su costado. Abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche, alcanzando la pila de dulces que había dejado allí la noche anterior. Resopló, mirándolos con tristeza y quitándolos de su alcance. Volvió a recostarse, tirándose con pesadez sobre la almohada.

Lena se giró, acomodándose para tener a la chica de frente.

_“-¿Qué sucede, Pipes? Cuéntame.-“_

_“-Siento despertarte…-“_

_“-Lo dudo. Está claro que necesitas decir algo. Dilo.-“_

_“-Es una tontería y me irrita siquiera perder tiempo con eso.-“_

_“-¿Vas a decirlo?-“_

La chica juntó aire.

_“-¿Crees que tengo el trasero demasiado grande?-“_

Lena soltó la carcajada sin piedad. Piper estaba en menos de un segundo sobre ella, intentando golpear todo lo que podía golpearse. Intentando morder todos los lugares que podía alcanzar. Azul la sostenía con algo de dificultad. No era fácil concentrar su fuerza en medio de un ataque de risa.

_“-¡Déjalo, Lena! ¡Eres una idiota!-“_

La General se giró, reteniendo a la reportera bajo su peso y evitando sus ataques.

_“-¡Lo siento! Está bien… ¡Deja de pegarme!-“_

_“-¡Deja de reírte!-“_

_“-Lo siento, solo… es tan extraño escucharte preguntar una cosa así…-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

_“-No lo sé, Piper. Porque nunca lo haces…-“_

_“-Bueno, lo estoy haciendo ahora. Responde. ¿Crees que mi trasero es grande?-“_

Lena se afirmó a los brazos de la chica, reteniéndolos contra el colchón.

_“-Sí, definitivamente es grande.-“_

La mirada de Piper se encendió en furia.  No tardó en intentar liberarse pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer desde aquella posición. Lena la observaba, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

_“-Es grande, firme y perfecto. Y me vuelve loca. Tienes el mejor trasero que vi en mi vida.-“_

Piper podía sentir el color cubriendo su rostro.

_“-Toda. Eres toda hermosa. No lo entiendes, porque tienes esa manía de rebajarte, Piper. De no ver lo perfecta que eres… pero por dios si no me calienta verte marchar cuando me dejas detrás.-“_

_“-¡Azul!-“_

_“-¿Qué? Es la verdad… ¿De dónde salen estas dudas repentinas…?-“_

_“-Nada… hace unos días… Cait… Lo dijo. Que mi trasero era gigante.-“_

Lena se reía otra vez y la chica intentaba soltarse, enfurecida.

_“-Pipes… eso es un cumplido en su lengua. Está diciéndote que tu trasero no pasa desapercibido. ¿Que no la conoces aún?-“_

_“-Bueno, ya. Suéltame. Esta conversación se tornó increíblemente incómoda.-“_

_“-Fuiste tú. Pero no voy a soltarte. Con todas las imágenes mentales que me hiciste repasar en apenas unos minutos, no voy a soltarte hasta follarte toda.-“_

_“-Lena… dios. ¿Tienes una de esas mañanas, eh?-“_

_“-No tienes idea.-“_

La mujer del refugio se arrodilló con prisa, tomando las bragas de la chica y quitándoselas sin pausa.

_“-Azul… -“_

_“-Lo quieres tanto como yo.-“_

La reportera reía. Lena bajaba a su cuerpo, levantando su camiseta y metiéndose entre sus pechos. La chica pasaba sus manos hacia la espalda de Azul, tirando de la prenda que cubría su torso y desnudándola.

La mujer metió su mano en la entrepierna de Piper, sintiéndola. Jugando con suavidad.

_“-Mira cómo estás, Pipes…-“_

La reportera se quedó en la mirada de Lena. Una sonrisa con algo de vergüenza le cruzó la cara al escuchar el tono en el que le hablaba. Lo despacio que sus dedos la rozaban. Azul bajó a sus labios con demasiadas ganas, besándola y llegándole a cada rincón de su boca. Metiendo su brazo por detrás de su cintura, casi levantándola contra su cuerpo.

Antes de que Piper pudiese decir, Lena le soltaba el beso, girándola con prisa.

_“-Súbete a tus rodillas…-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Lo que escuchaste.-“_

La reportera sintió la palmada suave sobre sus caderas y giró un poco su cabeza, dándole una mirada a la mujer. Pudo ver como Lena la observaba y algo en su estómago vibró. Cuando aquella mujer la miraba de esa forma, era imposible para Piper sentirse insegura. Era imposible no darse cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba. Se levantó contra el cuerpo que la esperaba detrás, ayudándose con sus manos, apoyándose contra ella. Lena la tomó con su brazo en cuanto la chica le llegó. Su mano libre subió, recorriendo la espalda desnuda que tenía debajo. Sus dedos se perdieron en el negro cabello de Piper, cerrándose por un instante y atrapándolos con firmeza. Tiró un poco hacia atrás. Pudo sentir como la respiración de la reportera se aceleraba. Como su espalda se arqueaba y sus caderas se pegaban aún más a ella. Tenerla así, la deslumbraba por completo.

_“-Lena…-“_

El tono de la chica llevaba algo de intranquilidad. Azul podía sentirlo. Sabía de sobra como Piper se sentía en aquel momento. Como la ansiedad se le metía en el cuerpo, como el color teñía su cara. Lena desenredó sus dedos, bajando una vez más a lo largo de aquella espalda, sin perderse un solo detalle. Su mano se desvió al final del camino, rodeando las amplias caderas de la chica y llegándole por delante hacia la entrepierna.

Se dejó caer, llegándole aún más. Sintiendo como la reportera comenzaba a empujarse contra ella. Como empezaba a moverse contra su piel.

_“-¿Qué quieres?-“_

La mujer del refugio soltó la pregunta, mezclada entre los besos que iba plantando en la espalda de Piper. La reportera bajó su cabeza por un segundo, liberando el aire, perdiéndose en cada caricia que Lena le dejaba sentir.

_“-Azul…-“_

Su voz ya estaba cargada, y Lena apenas había tardado en darse cuenta. En su estómago, todo comenzaba a agolparse. Las ganas irresistibles de tenerla. De besarle cada rincón del cuerpo. De sentirla estallar de placer. Nadie en su vida le había despertado jamás algo parecido. Y la chica apenas se daba cuenta de lo que podía hacerle sentir. Se irguió, empujando con suavidad la parte baja de su espalda, sintiendo como Piper respondía, como levantaba un poco más sus caderas hacia ella. Volvió a recorrerla, esta vez, viajando por detrás hasta colarse entre sus piernas, separando solo un poco sus muslos, sintiendo lo mojada que estaba.

Azul se moría por escucharla. Le llegó hasta su cuello a besos y se plantó en su oído. Su propia respiración estaba desbocada y sabía bien el efecto que aquello tenía sobre la chica.

_“-Pídemelo.-“_

_“-Lena… por favor…-“_

Piper seguía buscándola con todo su cuerpo cada vez que la mujer se movía contra ella.

_“-No hasta que lo digas. Como a mí me gusta.-“_

Una sonrisa suave se formó en los labios de la reportera. Lena tenía uno de sus días y no iba a ceder.

_“-Te quiero dentro. Por favor…-“_

Su tono era todo lo suplicante que podía ser. Sabía bien lo que Azul quería escuchar. Sabía como volverla loca en apenas una frase. Sintió como Lena se metía en ella con todas las ganas de la que era capaz. Como el brazo que rodeaba su cintura se endurecía, atrapándola y llevándola hacia atrás. Bajó a sus codos casi de golpe, dejando un gemido alargado en la almohada, abandonándose a lo que Lena estaba haciendo con su cuerpo.

 

Azul no podía parar. Su mano se enredaba en el oscuro pelo de la reportera, tirando de el con ganas. Su mirada se clavaba entre el espacio que quedaba entre las dos. En la forma en que Piper volvía a ella con locura, cada vez que se separaban. En los sonidos que la chica intentaba apagar contra la almohada. En como cada poco se levantaba, apretando sus manos contra las sábanas, moviéndose al ritmo que Lena no dejaba de marcar.

_“-Dime cuanto te gusta.-“_

La reportera intentó girarse, pero Azul se lo impedía, sosteniéndola desde su cabello con firmeza. Embistiéndola aún con más ganas.

_“-Dios… lo sabes...-“_

Lena soltó su pelo, su mano bajó una vez más, aferrándose a las caderas de la chica. Todo su cuerpo cayó con suavidad sobre sus espaldas, mordiendo en cuanto la piel le llegó a los labios, trepándole a besos hasta su oído.

_“-Dímelo. Me calienta escucharte, Piper.-“_

La mano de la reportera subió hasta la nuca de Lena, buscándola. Metiéndose entre su pelo. Llamándola. Se giró solo un poco, dejando que los besos le quedasen sobre su cuello.

_“-Me encanta que me folles, Lena.-“_

Piper soltó las palabras a la vez que su brazo subía hasta la cabecera de la cama. Pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía trepada a sus espaldas se tensaba en un instante. Se afirmó, sintiendo como el ritmo de Lena subía con desesperación. Como Azul se pegaba a ella de todas las formas que encontraba. Aferrándose a su vientre. Fundiendo sus labios con su piel. Dejándole besos, mordidas y susurros. Marcándola.

No tardó mucho más en dejarse ir. Ya no podía aguantarlo. Estalló bajo su cuerpo, mordiendo la mano que Lena había subido hasta su boca. Porque aquella mujer la conocía también y sabía de sobra que esta vez, no iba a ser de las silenciosas.

No había vuelto aún, cuando la sintió, a sus espaldas, acabándose sobre ella. Liberándose en un gemido apagado sobre su hombro. Se apretó a su cuerpo con ansias, enredando aún más sus dedos en la nuca de Azul. Atrayéndola. Sintiendo como su respiración se calmaba con lentitud.

Bajaron las dos, sin soltar el abrazo.

 

Piper no dejaba de sonreír, sintiendo como Lena la cubría toda desde atrás. En ese instante, sentir sus brazos rodeándola de aquella manera, era perfecto. Era todo lo que necesitaba, y más.

_“-En mi vida creí que alguien podía calentarme tanto, Pipes...-“_

Una risa salió desde la reportera, que se giró, metiéndose en el pecho de Azul, casi obligando a la mujer a caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. A abrazarla. A dejarla trepar a su cuerpo.

_“-Tienes que dejar de despertarte así, Azul. Al menos hasta que volvamos a casa.-“_

_“-No parece disgustarte tanto. Además, fuiste tú. Provocándome. No había abierto mi ojo y ya estabas hablándome de tu trasero.-“_

Piper se había escondido en su cuello y Lena no llegaba a verla, pero podía adivinar con claridad como la reportera dejaba la mirada en blanco. La abrazó, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

 

Curie empezaba a levantarse poco a poco. El parto había sido difícil y le iba a tomar algún tiempo recuperarse, Cait podía verlo. Por momentos se sentía algo culpable de que la criatura se pareciese tanto a ella. Recordaba la forma en que su madre le gritaba de chica, el mucho esfuerzo que había sido parirla y lo poco que había valido la pena. Esos pensamientos siempre la ponían nerviosa, aunque con solo levantar la mirada, y ver la forma en que Curie trataba a la pequeña, la tranquilidad no tardaba en volverle al cuerpo. Los ojos grises de la chica jamás mostraban otra cosa que no fuese amor por la criatura. Cait no podía pedir más. Fuese lo que fuese, su niña siempre iba a ser querida.

La pelirroja levantó a su hija. El moisés en el que dormía había sido su primer regalo. Desdémona lo había traído no muchas horas después del nacimiento. La alta mujer se acercó a la cama, donde Curie la esperaba con una sonrisa cansada. La niña necesitaba comer cada pocas horas y la joven doctora no dejaba que Malvina esperase demasiado.

Cait se quedó observando como la pequeña se prendía con desesperación en cuanto la bajó a los brazos de su madre. Lena le había contado como algunos bebés tardaban en agarrar el pecho y muchas veces era difícil alimentarlos. Su niña, era exactamente lo opuesto. No tenía idea por qué, pero aquello era algo que le gustaba ver.

La mirada de Curie se levantó hasta los ojos claros de la pelirroja. Sabía que Cait estaba algo nerviosa. Piper y Lena habían hablado con ella hacía solo unos días sobre el procedimiento y aunque la alta mujer sabía de sobra que esa era la razón por la cual estaban allí, Curie podía adivinarle la incomodidad.

_“-Cait…-“_

_“-¿Sí?-“_

_“-¿Estás enfadada conmigo?-“_

_“-¿A qué viene eso?-“_

_“-La operación. Sabes que es sencilla. Lo complicado era solo encontrar el modo. Glory apenas estuvo dormida unas horas y todo salió perfecto. Es, una medida necesaria...-“_

_“-Ya dije que estaba bien. Después de esto vamos a irnos y tú vas a estar tranquila una temporada, como lo prometiste… y yo… todavía tengo que hablar con Lena, sobre la milicia.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Solo no me gusta cuando siento que estás enfadada conmigo.-“_

_“-No lo estoy. Solo quiero que estén a salvo, Curie. Las dos. Y esta gente no me gusta nada. Solo... estoy algo tensa.-“_

Curie apretó a la niña contra su pecho con suavidad. Cuando la alta mujer estaba cerca, solía olvidarse de sentir miedo. Pero el tono en su voz, la forma en que su mirada había bajado por un instante hacia la pequeña, le despertó un escalofrío pasajero en su espalda.

_“-¿Crees que podría pasarnos algo aquí?-“_

La pelirroja se acercó, decidida. Se arrimó hasta ellas, sentándose a un costado de la cama y levantando el mentón de la joven con dos de sus dedos. Mirándola con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

_“-No. Nunca. Nada va a pasarte. Ni a ti, ni a ella. No lo voy a permitir. ¿Lo entiendes?-“_

Curie asintió. La imagen de Cait cayendo sobre la arena, atravesada por aquella hoja filosa, volvía a su cabeza una vez más y las lágrimas se acumulaban en el gris perlado de su mirada.

_“-No, Curie… No llores… ¿Te asusté?-“_

_“-No. Solo… no quiero que nada te pase a ti tampoco.-“_

_“-Joder, chica. Nada va a pasarme. Tienes que olvidarte de eso... Estoy bien, estoy contigo…-“_

La joven doctora no dejaba de mover su cabeza , asintiendo, pero las lágrimas seguían bajando. Un pequeño sonido hizo que las dos bajasen la mirada. Malvina se quejaba.

_“-Creo que quiere la otra.-“_

La risa que escapó desde Curie fue de alivio. Cait le ayudó con la niña, que se prendía al otro pecho de su madre.

_“-Anda. Deja de llorar, Curie. Mírala. No puede estar mejor. Vamos a estar bien, ya verás.-“_

Un beso en la frente, no demasiado suave y las lágrimas terminaron de salir. La chica le creía. Siempre. Cait sabía como arrancarle el miedo.

 

Piper volvió a la mujer que la esperaba sentada un poco más arriba, en la playa. Se acercó caminando con agilidad sobre la arena. Se había quitado sus botas y las había anudado juntas, colgándoselas sobre uno de sus hombros. Llevaba su cámara en una de sus manos. Se sentó en cuanto llegó, cruzando sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lena.

_“-¿Tienes muchas fotos ya?-“_

Azul señalaba la cámara con una sonrisa. Piper la metía en el bolso que había dejado cerca de la mujer.

_“-Sí. Varias. De Curie y Cait. Alguna con la niña también. La que sacamos juntas… y la playa. Algunas de la comida del otro día aunque las saqué un poco de contrabando. A Desdémona no le agrada demasiado.-“_

_“-No puedo entender por qué a la líder de una organización secreta en medio de una isla perdida podría no caerle bien que la reportera de Diamond City esté sacándole fotos a ella… y a todos sus agentes.-“_

_“-Calla, quieres… ¿Qué era este lugar?-“_

_“-Bueno… durante mucho tiempo, un basurero. Luego unieron las dos islas… porque eran dos… las unieron artificialmente. Lo limpiaron y lo convirtieron en un parque público. Podías pasar el día aquí, en verano. La playa estaba bien y había algunos cafés justo allí y una pequeña marina.-“_

_“-¿Estuviste alguna vez aquí antes?-“_

_“-Sí. De joven. Con algunas amigas, varias veces… Es… Hace demasiadas vidas atrás.-“_

_“-Lo siento… ¿Te puse mal?-“_

_“-No, no. Es solo… extraño recordar aquello. Me gustaría poder llevarte a un lugar así. A tantos. Te hubiese mostrado tantas cosas…-“_

_“-Ey… Esto está bien. Nunca… había pasado una tarde en la playa. No sin cangrejos gigantes intentando cortarme en dos. O saqueadores disparándome… O necrófagos salvajes... Bueno... entiendes el punto... Este lugar, tiene sus ventajas ¿Verdad?-“_

_“-Sí, si las tiene. Está bien de tanto en tanto poder bajar la guardia. Aunque sea solo por un momento...-“_

_“-Sí, pero no la bajes demasiado.-“_

_“-Esa parte también la sé, no te preocupes.-“_

La chica desanudaba sus botas y se sacudía la arena, calzándoselas con trabajo.

_“-Extraño a los niños.-“_

Lena la miró.

_“-El niño, las otras dos ya no lo son, Pipes.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Solo… prefiero no pensarlo mucho.-“_

_“-Niños. Tenemos niños, Piper.-“_

La reportera la observó, levantando una ceja.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí… solo… Tenemos tres. Bueno, Nat es tu hermana, lo sé. Es todo un poco enredado. Y la forma en que Mía llegó… Pero, no lo sé. ¿Sabes? El pequeño también…-“_

_“-No, Lena, no tengo idea qué es lo que estás balbuceando.-“_

Lena se tiró sobre su espalda, apoyándose sobre sus codos y suspirando hacia la chica.

_“-Qué tenemos hijos. Tú y yo. Que llevamos tres años juntas. No sé, Piper. Nunca me imaginé esto. Siempre estuve preparándome para cosas tan diferentes…-“_

_“-Sé que no es esta la forma en que esperabas vivir tu vida, Azul…-“_

El tono de la chica era triste.

_“-¿Qué dices? Estás entendiéndolo mal...-"_

Lena se estiró hacia ella, tirando de su brazo y haciéndola caer sobre su cuerpo.

_"-Lo que quiero decir, es que nunca me imaginé que iba a tener tanto. Estoy… muy enamorada de ti ¿Sabes? Y la familia que me diste, es mucho, mucho más de lo que me atrevería a haber soñado en mi vida…-“_

_“-Uff… Me traes a la playa, a ver el atardecer y ponerte toda cursi conmigo… No tengo idea donde quedó la mujer dura y feroz que solía dormir en mi sofá.-“_

La mujer del refugio frunció el ceño, haciéndose la ofendida.

_“-Bien. Puedo guardarme la cursilería si tanto te molesta.-“_

_“-Azul… solo estoy quedándome contigo. Me gusta escucharte hablar así. Me gusta saber que eres feliz.-“_

El beso de la reportera terminó de convencerla. Lena se perdía en los labios salados de la chica. En el color que tomaban sus ojos bajo la luz que empezaba a apagarse. En sus palabras y todo lo que el tono de su voz decía.

Quería recordar aquella tarde, por si algún día necesitaba volver.

 

 

 

 

 


	38. Uniformes de familia.

Natalie estaba sentada sobre la mesada. Rodeaba a Tommy desde la cintura. Sus piernas colgaban, algo separadas, dejando lugar al muchacho frente a ella, que no dejaba de sonreírle.

_“-¿Crees que tu madre va a aceptarme al fin en los Minutemen?-“_

_“-Primero, si quieres entrar en su milicia, mejor que empieces a llamarla General. Eso ayudaría. Y sí… estás a punto de cumplir tus dieciocho… tu madre está mejor y tienes su permiso…-“_

Tommy pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de la chica, agrandando la sonrisa.

_“-Espero. De verdad que sí. ¿Crees que van a enviarme al Castillo?-“_

_“-O Sanctuary. Por lo que sé, es allí donde Preston está enviando a los últimos reclutas…-“_

El chico se quedó en silencio por un momento. Sintió los brazos de Natalie subiendo hasta su cuello y atrayéndolo. No dudó en besarla, con ganas. Todavía no había conocido el día en que se negase a los besos de su novia.

Piper abrió la puerta, sin previo aviso.

Tommy dio un saltó hacia atrás, tropezando con la silla a sus espaldas. Natalie apenas se sobresaltó, balanceándose sobre sus manos y bajando de la mesada en un instante. Caminando hacia su hermana con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

La reportera se quedó un segundo de pie en el umbral, observando a los dos adolescentes pegajosos que tenía frente a ella. Lo siguiente que hizo fue espiar sobre su hombro. Al menos Azul se había retrasado algunos metros.

_“-Natalie… más tarde. Y tú, Tommy, tienes suerte de que sea yo quien está abriendo esta puerta.-“_

Lena se acercaba, cargando el pesado costal.

_“-¿Quién tiene suerte?-“_

_“-Nada, Azul. Que es una suerte que ya estén levantados.-“_

La mujer del refugio miraba a su novia con la boca abierta.

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Nada, nada… solo los saludaba. No puedes estar en todo, Lena. Anda, entra y deja eso antes de que te quiebres la espalda.-“_

Azul la miraba confundida, entrando y dejando sus cosas a un costado.

_“-Hola ustedes dos. Tommy... ¿Nat? Ven al menos, disimula que nos extrañaste.-“_

La chica se acercó en medio de una risa nerviosa, abrazando una a una a las dos mujeres y dejándoles un beso.

_“-¿Recibiste nuestros mensajes, Natalie?-“_

_“-Sí, Piper... Los recibí… iba a contestarlos... ¿Dónde está la niña?-“_

_“-En el periódico, no tardan en venir. ¿Yahto? ¿Mía?-“_

_“-Con Ellie, en tu habitación. Y Mía duerme, tuvo turno en la clínica anoche.-“_

Lena se quitaba el equipaje de encima mientras escuchaba la conversación entre las dos hermanas. Se giró hacia ellas en cuanto terminó, sonriendo a la menor de las Wright.

_“-¿Y ustedes dos que hacen?-“_

_“-Nada, solo hablábamos. ¿Quieren café?-“_

La General miró hacia Piper. Nat estaba inusualmente servicial pero la reportera no mostraba signos de preocupación. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal.

_“-Bueno, no estaría mal.-“_

_“-Espera, Azul... ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Natalie?-“_

Lena asintió para sus adentros. Al menos había sospechado. Era algo.

_“-Nada, siempre estás quejándote de mi carácter y cuando intento ser amable, me cuestionas.-“_

_“-Nat…-“_

_“-Uff… Tommy quiere hablar con Lena. Pero que conste que también estaba intentando tener una atención con ustedes.-“_

La chica se sentó, cruzándose de brazos. El muchacho ya tenía todos los colores sobre su cara.

_“-¿De qué quieren hablar conmigo?-“_

_“-No necesitas hacerlo ahora, Lena. Acabas de llegar… Nat, podrías al menos haber esperado a que terminase de entrar.-“_

Natalie le contestó a su hermana dejando la mirada en blanco y soltando el aire con fuerzas, en señal de protesta.

_“-Está bien, Pipes, no estoy tan cansada. Siéntate Tommy. ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Bueno… Voy a cumplir dieciocho en poco tiempo y yo… Mi madre está mucho mejor. Sé que estoy un poco chico pero… Me gustaría unirme a los Minutemen.-“_

Lena se irguió en la silla. Le hablaban a la General y la mujer apenas tardaba en meterse de lleno en su papel. Piper lo notó al instante, como cientos de veces antes, la manera en que en un segundo, Azul se transformaba por completo.

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

La mirada del chico se levantó. La pregunta de la General era simple, pero el muchacho no podía sentirse más inseguro.

_“-¿Por qué qué?-“_

_“-Por qué quieres unirte a mi milicia.-“_

_“-Porque quiero ayudar…-“_

Azul asintió, con una media sonrisa apenas perceptible.

_“-Está bien, es una respuesta vaga pero he tenido peores. ¿Y qué esperas a cambio?-“_

_“-¿A cambio de ayudar?-“_

_“-Sí, Tommy. Deja de repetir cada pregunta que hago y contéstalas.-“_

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par. Asintió, tomándose algunos segundos en responder. Piper se había alejado hacia la cocina, preparando el café prometido que nunca había llegado, pero sus oídos seguían atentos a la charla. Había escuchado aquello varias veces antes.

_“-No lo sé. No… para ser sincero no pensé en eso.-“_

_“-Deberías, Tommy. La milicia, es primero una vocación, pero después, un trabajo. Y por lo que sé, tú ayudas a tu madre con las chapas para la renta y la comida.-“_

“-Sí…-“

_“-Bien, tienes alguien en quien pensar además de ti. Otra vez, es un trabajo y es peligroso. Y va a alejarte de tus seres queridos más de una vez. Vas a tener que pasar tiempo en lugares en los que no quieres pasarlo. Vas a tener que hacer cosas que probablemente no quieras hacer. Pero si vas a llevar mi uniforme, no vas a poder negarte.-“_

Tommy asentía, algo asustado.

_“-¿Todavía quieres unirte o prefieres pensarlo?-“_

_“-Quiero.-“_

_“-Piper ¿Tienes algo de papel y un lápiz que puedas dejarme?-“_

La chica de la gorra levantó la ceja hacia Azul, divertida por aquella pregunta. Apenas tardó en dejar frente a la mujer lo que pedía.

Lena escribió algunas líneas sobre el papel, doblándolo y entregándoselo al chico.

_“-Preston tiene que estar ahora en las oficinas de las gradas. Ve. Entrégale este papel. Y ya que estás, dile que voy a reunirme con él sobre el mediodía.-“_

_“-Gracias, Lena. Ahora mismo.-“_

_“-General. Soy tu General, acostúmbrate a eso. No vas a tener ningún tipo de ventaja por conocerme de antes, lo contrario. Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a Natalie. Ve.-“_

El chico estaba ya de pie, en tensión, sus orejas increíblemente coloradas.

_“-Sí, General.-“_

Natalie se sonrió sin dejar que nadie la viese. El muchacho salió apurado, dejando Home Plate.

 

Ellie había escuchado a las mujeres llega. Bajaba con el niño en brazos. Tuvo que dejarlo al pie de las escaleras, el niño se había vuelto loco en el instante en que había encontrado a Piper con sus ojos, y la pobre mujer apenas podía sostenerlo.

_“-Mamamama-“_

La reportera apenas tardó en soltar todo lo que estaba haciendo,  caminando hacia el niño, levantándolo en el aire al llegar a él, besuqueándolo con locura un instante después.

Nat no evitaba los gruñidos. Lena negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo. El chico estaba increíblemente malcriado por Piper y ya todo el mundo lo sabía.

_“-Dame un beso, mi cielo. Mira que grande estás… Hola, cariño…-“_

La reportera había perdido la atención sobre todo lo demás. Hablaba con la criatura que le paseaba sus pequeñas manos por su rostro, riendo cada vez que la chica le buscaba las cosquillas.

 Lena se acercó a la cocina, quitando del fuego la jarra que Piper había abandonado, antes de que el café terminase de quemarse.

_“-Lana jubete-“_

La mujer se giró. Solía traer juguetes al pequeño cada vez que se iba por demasiado tiempo. Y el chico a esas alturas, lo sabía de sobra.

_“-Claro, con tu mama, besos, a mí, juguetes. Qué claro tienes todo tú.-“_

La General volvió hasta la puerta, agachándose sobre el pesado costal. No había juntado demasiado en las ruinas esta vez, pero se había acordado del chico. Un rojo camión de nuka cola salió de la mochila y los ojos azulados del niño comenzaron a brillar. Piper tuvo que dejarlo ir, con bastante resistencia. Su mirada se desvió hacia el pasillo en cuanto vio a la chica acercándose, caminando desganada y con sus ojos apenas abiertos.

_“-Mía, cariño… lo siento. ¿Te despertamos?-“_

_“-Está bien, Piper. Ya tenía que levantarme de todos modos.-“_

La reportera la abrazó, antes de dejarla ir hacia el café.

La puerta de Home Plate volvió a abrirse. Era una mañana movida en la casa, que lentamente parecía hacerse cada vez más chica. Cait atravesó el umbral, cargando a la niña con uno de sus brazos y un bolso de lona en el otro. Curie la seguía a corta distancia, caminando despacio. La joven doctora apenas tardó en acomodarse en el sofá, con bastante cuidado. Aún no estaba totalmente recuperada y el viaje la había cansado, pero había insistido en acompañar a Cait a Home Plate.

Nat y Mía se acercaron a la niña, con una sonrisa. Ellie bajaba de la habitación con sus cosas, a punto de marchar, pero no pudo evitar detenerse a conocerla. La pequeña y su cabello eran toda una atracción.

Yahto no tardó en dejar su juguete a un costado, curioso como se sentía por el revuelo que en un momento se había levantado en el salón. Se acercó titubeante, llegando a las piernas de la pelirroja y afirmándose a sus pantalones. Cait lo sintió en sus pantorrillas. Bajó la mirada, sonriéndole. Se agachó hasta dejar a Malvina al alcance de Yahto, que en cuanto vio de que se trataba todo aquello, apenas tardó un segundo en girarse, casi con enojo. No parecía gustarle demasiado demasiado. Lena se sonrió. Celos. Lo que le faltaba a su chico. Y no era la única que se había dado cuenta de la reacción del niño, una mirada a la reportera lo dejó bien claro. Piper se había apurado a llegar a él, alzándolo y malcriándolo un poco más.

_“-Gracias, Ellie. De verdad.-“_

_“-Ni lo digas, Piper. Sabes que lo disfruto.-“_

Ellie tomó entre sus dedos la pequeña mano de Yahto, dejándole algunos besos. Se despidió de todos allí con un gesto alargado y una sonrisa que se quedó varios segundos estancada en la colorada niña, antes de girarse y dejar Home Plate.

 

 

Lena había pasado el mediodía junto a Preston, atendiendo los asuntos más urgentes. Podía notar que el Coronel no aguantaba las ganas de dejar la ciudad y volver a lo suyo, pero aún así, Azul le había pedido que le diese algunos días más hasta que pudiese ponerse al corriente de todo.

Volvió a Home Plate para el café de después de almorzar. La mesa estaba llena y la charla animada. Todos llevaban algún tiempo sin verse o sin poder tener un momento de tranquilidad como aquel, y aquello se notaba en el aire. Se acodó en la mesada, intentando pescar el ritmo de la conversación.

_“-¿Tienes un momento, Lena?-“_

Cait se había acercado casi con sigilo, apoyándose a un costado de la General y ladeando la cabeza para hacer la pregunta. Su voz era apenas un susurro. No era algo normal en ella. Azul se giró, mirándola. Como poco, la situación era extraña.

_“-Seguro ¿Quieres tomar una cerveza arriba?-“_

La pelirroja asintió y Lena no tardó en tomar las bebidas de la nevera y subir hacia la habitación, seguida por Cait. A cada paso, pudo sentir la mirada de la chica de la gorra clavada en sus espaldas hasta que salió de su vista. La reportera nunca se perdía detalle. 

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en la azotea. Una Gwinnet helada llegó a las manos de Cait, que la tomó, girando la etiqueta hacia ella.

_“-¿Cuántas de estas crees que queden?-“_

_“-No tengo idea. Pero siempre podríamos hacer más si se nos acaban…-“_

_“-¿Hacer?-“_

_“-Sí, solo necesitaríamos cebada… o algo que se le parezca. Estoy segura de que alguno de los inventos de Curie puede socorrernos en caso de escasez...-“_

Cait se sonrió al pasar en cuando escuchó el nombre de su chica. Últimamente, ella y su niña ocupaban casi todos sus pensamientos. Bajó la mirada otra vez a la botella.

_“-También estoy segura de que no me subiste hasta aquí solo para hablar de cerveza.-“_

_“-Parece que tanto tiempo con la reportera al fin te está descongelando esa parte del cerebro eh…-“_

Lena se reclinó sobre la silla, subiendo las botas a una vieja tina y girándose un poco más hacia la pelirroja.

_“-Suelta ¿Qué ocurre?-“_

_“-Que quiero unirme a tu jodida milicia.-“_

Azul abrió su ojo, sorprendida. Las botas que acababa de subir, bajaron al suelo otra vez. La mujer del refugio se acodó sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia delante, mirando de cerca a la pelirroja.

_“-¿Qué quieres qué?-“_

_“-Joder Lena. Lo escuchaste bien.-“_

_“-Bueno, perdona el escepticismo Cait…-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Que nada, que es raro. No entiendo. Odias esas cosas ¿Por qué querrías unirte?-“_

_“-Porque necesito algo estable en mi vida. Porque solo se pelear y no puedo venderme como mercenaria, ya no. Necesito tener chapas cada mes para ellas…-“_

Azul tomó una larga respiración, escuchando a la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Cait había cambiado tanto desde que la había conocido, que si ahora le pusiesen a aquella mujer enfrente, no estaba segura de poder reconocerla.

_“-Entiendo. Pero sabes que no necesitas hacerlo. Hay suficiente para todos. Ya estuve pensando en cómo podemos reacondicionar el periódico para que estén cómodas.-“_

_“-Joder, Lena. No vas a mantenerme como si fuese una de tus queridas.-“_

_“-Nadie dijo eso y deja de hablar así de mí, quieres. No tengo queridas ni mantengo a nadie.-“_

_“-¿Tienes miedo que la chica de las noticias me escuche eh?-“_

_“-Empiezas bien. Voy a reclutarte solo para hacerte raspar las letrinas de cada asentamiento del yermo.-“_

Cait refunfuñó, bajando la mirada a la botella y dándole un buen trago después.

_“-Estoy de broma, Cait. Solo… joder… es que no necesitas hacerlo. Con todo lo que haces por mí, sabes que lo que tengo es tuyo también.-“_

_“-Otra vez con esa mierda… que no vine a que nos pongamos sentimentales, Lena. Ni que me franelees ni nada. Dame trabajo o dime que no.-“_

_“-Joder. Eres dura como una pared. Está bien. Quieres unirte, perfecto. Pero tienes que llevar un uniforme y obedecer a quien esté a cargo de la patrulla en que te meta.-“_

_“-Mientras no esté lleno de mierda, puedo comportarme.-“_

_“-No es solo comportarte. Todos te conocen. Saben quién eres… ¿Una patrulla de exploración, quizás? Es un desperdicio dejarte cuidando un muro… joder. No. Eso no me sirve…-“_

Lena estaba de pie, caminando la azotea, casi hablando para ella misma.

_“-Te necesito cerca, Cait. Meterte en una patrulla, o enviarte a un asentamiento…es ridículo. No, te necesito cerca. Y soy la General después de todo... Vas a ser mi teniente.-“_

_“-Que poco aguantas… ¿Ya estás borracha o que?-“_

Azul la miró, sonriéndole con ganas.

_“-Sí. No me importa que no hayas llevado el uniforme hasta ahora. No voy a meterte a cuidar un muro o a desperdiciarte en una patrulla errante. ¿Quieres trabajo? Eres mi teniente. Te quiero cerca.-“_

Cait la observaba, divertida.

_“-No sé de qué mierda hablas, Lena. No entiendo los nombres que se ponen en tu milicia ni para qué sirven.-“_

_“-Que Preston es mi segundo. Ronnie está a cargo del Castillo y tú, justo debajo del Coronel. Vamos, eres la tercera al mando en la milicia.-“_

_“-¿Eh? ¿Voy a tener un montón de críos llamándome señora y babeando sobre mis botas? ¿Eso dices?-“_

_“-Sí. Y tenemos que conseguirte un uniforme acorde a tu rango...-“_

Los ojos de Cait se pusieron en blanco y una sonrisa le ocupó la cara. Se apuró a esconderla llevándose la cerveza a la boca. La bebida ya no estaba helada.

 


	39. Visita a la biblioteca.

Lena estiró su brazo. Abrió su ojo, buscando la luz. Piper no estaba allí. No la había sentido levantarse y por lo que las sábanas le decían, la chica llevaba buen rato fuera de la cama.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida pero nadie estaba allí. Habían acomodado la cuna del niño en el espacio de la biblioteca, espacio que Lena tenía que cerrar y transformar en una tercera habitación en cuanto tuviese tiempo. El chico dormía tranquilo.

Encontró a la reportera en el siguiente lugar que en que buscó. La habitación de Mía. Piper levantó la mirada en cuanto Azul abrió la puerta. Sus ojos verdes seguían somnolientos. La chica se levantó despacio, haciendo una seña hacia Lena para que guardase silencio. No soltaron palabra hasta llegar a la cocina.

_“-¿Qué sucede, Pipes? ¿Por qué estás durmiendo con Mía?-“_

_“-La escuché dando vueltas por la casa. Tuvo pesadillas.-“_

Lena apretaba a la reportera por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza entre su pelo, buscando su perfume.

_“-Nunca terminan de irse… ¿Eh?-“_

_“-No. He hablado con ella… varias veces. Pero no sé qué hacer. Ni cómo ayudarla. ¿Crees…?-“_

Piper se quedó en silencio, sin ser capaz de terminar la pregunta.

_“-¿Creo?-“_

_“-Que lo hice mal. Que no le presté suficiente atención o que debería haberle conseguido alguna otra ayuda…-“_

_“-¿De qué hablas, Piper? Has estado para ella, siempre. Le salvaste la vida. Y sigues haciéndolo. Lo que le sucedió… no es algo que se borre, Pipes… va a llevarlo siempre… lo mejor que podemos hacer es ayudarla a tener la fuerza necesaria para vivir con eso de la mejor forma posible…-“_

La reportera podía sentir como la tensión en el cuerpo de Lena subía a medida que hablaba.

_“-Solo quiero que esté bien.-“_

_“-Lo sé, cariño. Estás haciéndolo bien. Está mucho mejor. ¿Recuerdas cuando llegó? Apenas podía estar sola. Mírala ahora.-“_

Piper asintió con algo de desgano.

_“-¿Y qué haces despierta tú?_

_“-No estabas en la cama…-“_

La reportera le sonreía, subiendo hasta la boca de la despeinada mujer que la miraba.

_“-Bueno, ya estoy aquí. ¿Volvemos?-“_

_“-Está amaneciendo ya. Tengo que salir con la primera patrulla hoy. Ve tú.-“_

_“-¿Tienes qué o quieres? Voy contigo. Puedes ducharte primero mientras yo hago el café.-“_

_“-Piper… no puedo llevar a mi novia de patrulla.-“_

_“-Oh, sí. Sí puedes. Eres la General.-“_

Lena suspiró, alejándose hacia el baño. No valía la pena discutir.

 

Al Coronel le habían llegado varias quejas de algunos comerciantes. Una de las rutas habituales que solían usar las caravanas para acercarse a las compuertas de la ciudad parecía no ser tan segura después de todo. Algo que no podían permitirse, los alrededores de Diamond City tenían que ser seguros, no había opción en eso.

Preston había enviado varias patrullas en la última semana pero siempre volvían con las manos vacías. Algunas veces, encontrando los cuerpos de colonos y comerciantes perdidos. Otras, ni siquiera eso.

Lena había decidido llevar con ella solo a un puñado de sus mejores. No había podido convencer a Piper de quedarse y tampoco lo había intentado demasiado. Se lo había prometido, antes de que dejasen la isla. Si la reportera quería salir un poco más, ella iba a hacer todo a su alcance para facilitárselo.

Habían esperado a tener suficiente luz para recorrer la zona. Llegaban ya al segundo puente y más que algunos disparos perdidos a la distancia, nada parecía fuera de lugar. Lena iba por delante, seguida por la reportera. Sus tres milicianos guardaban algo de distancia.

_“-Las caravanas que llegan desde el segundo puente, entran por aquella calle.-“_

Lena levantaba su brazo, señalándole a la reportera. La chica se giró, observando el lugar.

_“-Por lo que sabemos, llegan a cruzar sin problemas.-“_

La General se acercó algunos pasos hacia sus hombres.

_“-Atentos en este tramo. Seguros fuera. Mantengan la distancia y no descuiden la espalda.-“_

Los milicianos asentían. Azul se pegó a la pared, echando un vistazo desde la esquina antes de adelantarse. Llevaba su revólver listo y todo su cuerpo acomodado a la situación. Piper la seguía, no a mucha distancia, reconociendo su postura y la forma en que comenzaba a moverse entre los escombros y las sombras.

Un cuerpo en medio de la calle llamó la atención de Azul. Se acercaron despacio, pegados a la pared. La calle estaba lo suficientemente despejada como para que los comerciantes la eligieran como paso fácil para sus brahmanes. La cobertura no sobraba.

Piper vio la seña que Lena hacía con su mano. Levantándola recta sobre su hombro y cerrando su puño con decisión. Se detuvo, al igual que los tres milicianos que las seguían. Se quedaron agachados contra la pared derruida, observando como la General se adelantaba hasta el cuerpo en mitad de la calle.

Azul se acercó al colono muerto sin levantarse demasiado. Lo giró. Su mirada se quedó en la herida en el cuello de aquel hombro. Sintió la tensión subirle por la espalda. En un instante, toda la preocupación de la que era capaz cayó sobre su rostro.

La chica de la gorra vio como Lena levantaba la vista. El disparo apenas tardó un segundo más en escucharse.

Piper vio a Lena caer hacia atrás con fuerza, tomándose el pecho. Su primera reacción, fue correr hacia ella. Los milicianos se movían hacia la mitad de la calle, mirando a su alrededor. La reportera buscó con su mirada el último lugar que Azul había observado. Desde el techo lejano, notó la punta del rifle.

_“-¡Tirador!-“_

La chica señalaba con su brazo, esperando que los milicianos la escuchasen. Apenas tardó en llegar a Lena, que intentaba quitarse su pechera de metal. Piper levantaba su arma en su mano, disparando casi a ciegas hacia la cornisa.

Un segundo disparó se escuchó.

La reportera arrastraba a Lena con todas sus fuerzas, intentando llegar hasta la única cobertura que podía encontrar, una vieja camioneta oxidada.

_“-¡Azul!-“_

_“-E-estoy bien, Pipes…-“_

Lena peleaba por aire. Piper soltó su pistola, apurándose a desatar las tiras de la pechera metálica y liberando a la mujer reclinada sobre la chapa oxidada del vehículo.

_“-Es… es un francotirador.-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

Piper apenas prestaba atención a lo que Azul decía, desabrochando la camisa de la mujer con prisa y pasando sus dedos por el morado que comenzaba a verse en su pecho, justo debajo de la clavícula derecha.

Vio a Lena levantar su brazo hacia los milicianos, ordenándoles quedarse en el lugar, aparentemente estaban fuera de la línea de visión.

Azul tomó su rifle en cuanto logró recuperar el aliento. Sintió las manos de Piper sobre sus hombros, reteniéndola.

_“-Tranquila, Pipes. No voy a sacar la cabeza. Todavía la necesito.-“_

La chica solo la miró. Azul giró el arma, levantándola sobre su pecho y bajándola con violencia hacia su costado, golpeando varias veces la culata contra el arruinado espejo de la camioneta, que no tardó demasiado en caer. Lena lo levantó, observándolo. Era lo mejor que iba a conseguir. Lo refregó con ganas contra su camisa, durante varios segundos. El resultado no era el mejor pero tenía que servir.

La General de los Minutemen levantó el espejo delante de su cabeza, apenas subiéndolo e intentando adivinar en el estropeado reflejo que era lo que estaba viendo. Piper se había acomodado a su lado, intentando calmar su respiración.

_“-¿Estás bien, reportera?-“_

_“-Sí, eres una idiota. ¿Siempre te frenas en medio de una calle al descubierto cuando estás de patrulla?-“_

_“-Lo siento, creo que llevo demasiado con la guardia baja. Estoy bien. Gracias a ti.-“_

_“-Eres una idiota.-“_

Azul se sonrió. La reportera observaba su perfil, mitad enfadada, mitad aliviada. No tenía idea como había logrado arrastrarla hasta allí, pero aún podía sentir la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas.

En un segundo, la expresión de Lena cambió por completo, Piper lo notó. Cuando la mujer del refugio giró su cabeza hacia ella, la chica ya sabía que estaba por sacarlas de allí.

_“-Tu gorra.-“_

Piper miraba hacia el brazo de la mujer que se tensaba bajo su camisa, esforzándose por remover un largo fierro atrapado entre los escombros bajo la camioneta.

_“-¿Mi gorra?-“_

_“-Sí, dame tu gorra.-“_

La chica se la alcanzó sin demasiadas ganas, acomodando su pelo hacia atrás con su otra mano. Vio como Lena la aseguraba a uno de los extremos de la vara que acababa de conseguir.

_“-Escucha, Piper. Ya sé dónde está. Solo necesito unos segundos. Vas a arrastrarte hasta la punta de la camioneta, sin sacar una sola parte de tu, y en cuanto lo diga, lo subes.-“_

La reportera asintió, tomando el señuelo improvisado que le alcanzaba. La vio revisar su rifle con rapidez. Pasar sus dedos por la mira. Vio como lo apoyaba sobre su hombro, tapeando un par de veces la madera con sus yemas. La General era una mujer de rituales, Piper bien lo sabía ya.

Se apuró a llegar al lugar que Azul le había indicado, cuidándose de no quedar al descubierto mientras lo hacía. Cuando volvió la vista una vez más, Lena ya había cambiado su posición, y también su actitud. La observó. Una de sus rodillas estaba flexionada. Su bota se clavaba contra el pavimento. Sus hombros tensos, apretados contra la cobertura.

_“-Ahora.-“_

Piper levantó la vara.

En cuanto el disparo sonó, la reportera giró su cabeza hacia la mujer. En un momento, Lena estaba con su rodilla al suelo, su rifle apostado contra su hombro sin más apoyo que su propio cuerpo. Su cabeza algo ladeada, fija en la mira. Por un instante, nada en la mujer parecía tener movimiento alguno.

Piper no contó más que dos latidos antes de que Lena apretase el gatillo. La vio recargar sin perder un milímetro de su posición. Estática tras su cobertura. La observó, esperando. Los segundos le parecían alargados hasta el infinito. Al fin, la tensión en los hombros de la mujer se liberó. Una seña de su mano bastó para saber que el peligro, había pasado ya.

 

El tirador resultó ser una tiradora. El botín que había conseguido en las últimas semanas era cuantioso. Bolsos y cajas se apilaban bajo un techo de lona levantado en uno de los rincones de la azotea. Azul levantó el rifle al costado del cuerpo, mirando las modificaciones y observando con detenimiento la mira.

_“-Es bueno que no haya apuntado a mi cabeza para empezar.-“_

_“-No es gracioso, Lena. ¿Tengo que preocuparme de que empieces otra vez con tu modo suicida?-“_

_“-No, Pipes. Lo siento. Estoy bien. Solo me confié. Es bueno que estés aquí para cubrirme las espaldas ¿Eh?-“_

La reportera se giró, con un gesto de enfado, agachándose frente a la pila de cajas y bolsos.

_“-¿Crees que lo hizo sola? Deshacerse de los cuerpos y subir todo esto hasta aquí…-“_

_“-No lo sé. Pero vamos a dejar a los milicianos en la zona y adelantar un poco el perímetro de la ciudad para cubrir algo más de distancia.-“_

Lena guardaba en su costal el alijo de chapas que había encontrado. Era una suma considerable, confiaba en sus hombres pero siempre prefería evitarles tentaciones innecesarias.

_“-¿Puedes hacer un inventario rápido, Piper? Solo la cantidad de bultos y muy por encima, lo que tienen. Voy a dejarle las indicaciones a esos muchachos.-“_

La reportera asintió, rebuscando por su libreta y desenganchando uno de sus lápices de su largo guante de cuero.

 

Lena revisaba la escopeta automática que había elegido de la pila de armas. Le ajustó la correa y la colgó cruzada a su rifle. Metió en su bandolera suficiente munición y tiró dentro de su costal un par de cajas extras. Rebuscó un poco más, decidiéndose por un rifle laser.

_“-Ven aquí, reportera.-“_

Piper se acercó levantando su ceja. La mujer del refugio le ajustó una pechera de cuero, sonriéndole.

_“-Es tu talle y todo.-“_

_“-Azul, voy a asfixiarme.-“_

_“-Shh. Toma. ¿Sabes cómo disparar con esto?-“_

_“-¿Con quién crees que sales? Que no me agraden no quiere decir que no sepa usarlas.-“_

_“-Bien, junta toda la munición que puedas. Nos vamos.-“_

_“-¿A la guerra? ¿O qué?-“_

_“-A la biblioteca. Tengo que devolver algunos libros y probablemente la multa sea inabordable.-“_

Piper la miró, negando con la cabeza. Aquella había sido por lejos su peor broma del mes.

_“-¿Y necesitamos un arsenal para entrar? ¿No sería mejor llevar más hombres?-“_

_“-Vas conmigo, Piper. No necesitas más, no tengas miedo.-“_

_“-Uff, dios, que día tienes.-“_

_“-Solo bromeo. Quiero intentar entrar sin llamar la atención. Por lo que sé, la primera planta y varios salones están atestados de supermutantes y robots. Pero no vamos a entrar por allí.-“_

_“-Primero. ¿Por qué vamos a intentar entrar?-“_

_“-Hay un libro que quiero rescatar.-“_

_“-¿Un libro? ¿De verdad, Lena? ¿Vas a arriesgarte por un libro?-“_

_“-Es importante. Y no voy a arriesgarnos.-“_

_“-Bien, si tú lo dices… te sigo General.-“_

La chica no lo decía para nada convencida pero Lena sabía que había logrado despertarle la curiosidad, y eso era suficiente para que la siguiese hasta el fin del mundo.

 

Piper tuvo un _déjà vu_ mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre el camión, ayudando a Lena a alcanzar la ventana del segundo piso de la inmensa biblioteca.

Lena sacó medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana a los pocos segundos de haber desaparecido a través de ella. Se estiró todo lo que pudo hacia abajo, afirmándose con su mano libre al bordillo de la abertura, estirándose hacia Piper. La reportera se sonrió para sus adentros, recordando a su pequeña hermana. Tuvo que dar un medio salto para llegar al brazo de Azul. Sintió la fuerza con que la mujer la levantaba y no pudo evitar el cosquilleo en el estómago. Seguía avergonzándole que ese tipo de cosas le gustasen tanto.

_“-¿Qué te sucede, Pipes? ¿Te hice daño?-“_

_“-¿Eh? No, no. Estoy bien… Entonces ¿Hacia dónde?-“_

_“-Bueno, desde aquí, solo tenemos que cruzar la sala que está detrás de esa puerta. El cuarto al que quiero llegar no tiene ninguna salida al exterior. No deberíamos encontrar resistencia, pero solo por si acaso…-“_

Lena le dio una seña clara, apuntando hacia su ojo y asintiendo. Piper le sonrió, revisando su pistola y acomodando el rifle láser que colgaba en su espalda.

 

Azul se tomaba su tiempo para lograr abrir la cerradura. Piper estaba agachada a su costado, vigilándole la espalda y cada poco mirando las manos de la mujer moverse con agilidad.

_“-Mierda. Acabo de partirla. Dime que tienes una de esas que sueles llevar encima…-“_

Piper estiró una horquilla entre sus dos dedos hacia la mujer.

_“-Te quiero tanto, Pipes… Algún día tienes que explicarme por qué siempre las tienes encima…-“_

Los ojos de la chica se pusieron en blanco. Se apuró a girarse antes de que Lena viese los colores en su cara, Toda aquella situación, desde que habían dejado la ciudad, le traía demasiados recuerdos. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacer aquello. Solo ella y Azul. Cubriéndose las espaldas. Viendo de primera mano todo lo que podía hacer aquella mujer.

Al fin la puerta se abrió. No parecía que nadie hubiese pisado aquel lugar en doscientos años. Las dos mujeres se metieron, cerrando a sus espaldas. Lena encendió la luz de su pipboy.

_“-Dios… todo esto aquí… No voy a poder llevarlo conmigo.-“_

La reportera la miraba horrorizada. Había cientos de libros allí, algunos en estanterías similares a las que habían visto ya en las demás salas. Otros, en vitrinas cerradas.

_“-Bien… debería estar por aquí…-“_

Lena buscaba con atención mientras Piper hurgaba entre los tomos, torciendo su cabeza para llegar a leer. Todo aquello parecía que llevaba siendo viejo al menos tres o cuatro siglos.

La reportera se giró al escuchar a la mujer. Lena volvía a ella con una enorme sonrisa y un pesado libro amarillento entre sus brazos.

_“-Lo tengo.-“_

La chica espió la portada. _Henry Gray: Anatomía del cuerpo humano._

Piper levantó la vista en el instante en que lo leyó. Una sonrisa inevitable le ocupaba toda la boca. Lena pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de la reportera.

_“-Ey… Pipes ¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Eres una idiota, Azul. ¿Es para Mía, verdad?-“_

_“-¿Crees que va a gustarle? Pensé que si está pasando una mala temporada… quizás esto le suba el ánimo… Debería haber venido antes pero lo cierto es que siempre-“_

Piper se había tirado a su boca, besándola con locura. Lena solo se quedó de pie, recibiendo el beso de la chica que colgaba de su cuello. Se había quedado a mitad de una frase, pero nadie iba a escucharla quejarse por eso.

La reportera se despegó con suavidad de Azul, sonriéndole y pasando sus manos por los costados de su cara, quedándose un segunda en ella, solo mirándola.

_“-¿Hice algo bien?-“_

_“-Sí. Mucho. Vamos a casa. Claro que va a gustarle. Estoy segura.-“_

Lena le sonrió con todas sus ganas, dejando ver su blanca dentadura. Piper bajó la mirada al pequeño desvío en su incisivo. Un detalle del que estaba segura solo ella se daba cuenta. No pudo resistirse a besarla una vez más, con dulzura esta vez, estirando el momento hasta bajar de su cuello.

_“-Sabes, de todos los años que pasé visitando este lugar, nunca tuve ningún tipo de acción aquí. Eres la primera chica que consigo en la biblioteca.-“_

_“-Lena… ¿Intentabas ligar en la biblioteca? No soy una experta en tu época, pero este sería el último lugar al que recurriría buscando “acción”-“_

_“-Te sorprenderías…-“_

Las dos mujeres dejaron la sala, divertidas y cargadas. Lena no podía llevarse todo aquello, pero no iba a ser por no intentarlo.

 

 

 

Mía apenas había salido de su cuarto en todo el día. Había cancelado su turno en la clínica y se había quedado en la cama, leyendo, con Yahto a su costado.

La reportera golpeó antes de entrar, asomando su cabeza primero, sonriéndoles.

_“-Hola ustedes dos. ¿En la cama a estas horas?-“_

_“-hola mama-“_

El niño estiraba los brazos. El tono de su voz era suave y en sus ojos podía adivinarse el sueño. Piper se quedó un segundo en él, observándolo. Cada día estaba más grande y aunque aún no terminaba de animarse a hablar, siempre sabía hacerse entender.

Lena entró justo detrás de la reportera. Sus dos brazos a sus espaldas, su paso algo inseguro. Mía levantó su ceja, las dos mujeres no actuaban con demasiada naturalidad.

_“-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Están lastimadas?-“_

_“-No cariño… Lena quería traerte algo.-“_

_“-Bueno… No solo yo… es de las dos. Las dos fuimos a buscarlo… Es… un poco tarde, quería traerlo antes, Mía. No es excusa, pero ya sabes, siempre andamos de un lado a otro…-“_

_“-Azul, está bien. Solo dáselo.-“_

La mujer del refugio asintió, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza y estirando el paquete que habían preparado momentos antes. Piper tomaba a Yahto entre sus brazos con una sonrisa. El niño le mostraba su camión rojo con entusiasmo, no se cansaba de presumir sobre aquel juguete.

_“-¿Qué es?-“_

_“-Ábrelo, cariño.-“_

Mía rasgó el papel con cuidado, descubriendo el regalo. En cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en el título, Piper notó como se humedecían. Una sonrisa melancólica cubría la cara de la chica.

_“-No tenían que hacerlo…-“_

Lena se acercó, titubeante, sentándose en la cama.

_“-Es la primera edición. En mi época, tenías que tener un permiso especial solo para llegar a ese libro. Ahora es tuyo, cuídalo. Es una reliquia. Como yo.-“_

Mía levantó la mirada. Apoyó con cuidado el libro sobre la mesa de noche. Se giró, pegándose a Lena en un abrazo sentido. Azul la atrapó con cariño, subiendo su mano hacia la cabeza de la chica y dejándole un beso largo en su sien.

_“-Estamos aquí para ti ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-“_

Lena pudo sentir como Mía asentía. Piper apenas se había movido, de pie en medio de la habitación. Observándolas. Había riesgos que valían la pena. Aquel libro amarillento, definitivamente, había sido uno de ellos. 

 

 

 


	40. Feria de verano.

Piper se acodó sobre su rodilla, dejando caer su frente sobre su mano abierta y mordiéndose los labios. Llevaban allí casi toda la mañana.

_“-Cait, por el amor de Dios. Es una camisa y un pantalón.  Solo importa que te sea cómodo y el color.-“_

_“-Mira chica, es mi trasero el que va dentro de estos pantalones. Sé que a ti te ponen esas cosas, pero yo no me voy a pasear en un uniforme ridículo como el de Lena.-“_

_“-¡A mí no me pone nada!-“_

La pelirroja se giró, con una sonrisa.

_“-¿Estás diciendo que Lena no te pone?-“_

_“-¡No! Estoy diciendo que el uniforme no tiene nada que ver.-“_

_“-Pero Lena te pone.-“_

La reportera estaba roja, de vergüenza y de enfado por partes iguales. Becky observaba la situación, sin dejar escapar una mueca. Después de todo, el cliente siempre tenía la razón. Se acercó con una camisa azulada entre sus manos, estirándola hacia la pelirroja.

_“- Esta al menos no me queda corta... pero voy a morirme de calor…-“_

_“-Puedes arremangarte, o usar una camiseta debajo, como hace Lena, quitártela en verano.-“_

_“-Esa es tu parte preferida ¿Eh, reportera? Joder si no le pones los ojos encima cuando la otra se pavonea de sus brazos delante de ti.-“_

Piper se levantó, metiéndose detrás de uno de los estantes, furiosa.

_“-Estás imposible hoy, Cait.-“_

_“-Anda, chica, no te enojes. ¿Te gusta esta? ¿Crees que me veo bien?-“_

_“-Sí, Cait. Te ves bien en todas. Tienes porte. Las camisas te sientan bien.-“_

_“-Eh, cuidado. Lena es mi amiga y yo estoy ocupada ya.-“_

Los ojos de Piper se pusieron en blanco.

_“-Deja de hablar idioteces y busquemos un pantalón. No vamos a salir de aquí hasta que se ponga el sol. Dios.-“_

_“-El primero y el tercero no estaban tan mal. No es que tenga problemas allí detrás, pero… ¿Cuál crees que me hacía mejor trasero?-“_

Piper la miraba sin poder creer todo lo que la pelirroja estaba haciéndole pasar.

_“-Cait, no lo sé. No estaba mirando ese tipo de cosas. ¿De verdad te preocupa cual te hace mejor o peor trasero?-“_

_“-Chica, como si a ti no te preocuparan esas cosas… Sé de alguien que estuvo semanas intentando dejar el dulce solo porque le preocupaba el tamaño de ciertas partes.-“_

La boca de Piper se abrió, pero por varios segundos, ni una sola palabra salió. Su dedo índice se levantó, amenazante. Se quedó estática, mirando a la alta mujer. Al fin, bajo su brazo en un gesto brusco y se giró hacia la puerta, negando con energía hacia el suelo y gesticulando con sus manos.

_“-¡Se acabó! ¡Lo eliges sola!-“_

Piper se dio la vuelta una vez más.

_“-¡Y para que sepas, no tengo problemas con el tamaño de mi trasero!-“_

La chica de la gorra puso la mano en el picaporte. Respiró. Volvió a girarse, por segunda vez.

_“-¡Deja de mirarlo, Cait! ¡Deja de hablar de mi trasero!-“_

Cait se reía, con ganas.

_“-Bueno chica, para alguien que quiere que pase desapercibido, lo zarandeas bastante… más cuando vas enfadada.-“_

Becky apretó sus ojos y subió sus hombros en cuanto Piper dio el portazo. La pelirroja se giró hacia la dependienta, sin lograr contener la risa.

_“-Creo que me lo voy a quedar. ¿Qué dices?-“_

_“-Definitivamente es una buena elección. Le hace justicia.-“_

Cait se observó durante un momento al espejo, de un lado y del otro, con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro.

_“-Sí, este está bien.-“_

 

Piper entró a Home Plate furiosa, conteniéndose para no hacer demasiado ruido en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Curie, que alimentaba a su niña sobre el sofá. Lena levantó la mirada hacia la reportera. Llevaba toda la mañana en casa y acababa de bajar de la azotea. Había estado tomando medidas y preparando los tabiques para la nueva habitación. Una mañana productiva, y hasta ese momento, demasiado tranquila.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

El tono de la chica lo decía todo. Lena bajó la botella que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca.

_“-Ey… ¿Por qué me hablas así?-“_

_“-¿Por qué hablas con Cait sobre mi trasero?-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Que le hablaste a Cait sobre el día en que te pregunté si… ¡Si te parecía grande! ¡Y probablemente también le dijiste que estoy intentando dejar el dulce!-“_

_“-No tengo idea que está pasando… Pero no… nunca hable de esas cosas con Cait… ni con nadie, Pipes… ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue hablando de mi trasero?-“_

_“-Cariño, eres tú la única que está hablando de eso…-“_

La chica de la gorra se quedó un momento de pie frente a las escaleras, observando fijamente hacia Lena, que apenas le sostenía la mirada. Al fin, subió, con todo el enojo que podía llevar en el cuerpo. Lena sintió el portazo de su habitación. No estaba segura de que era lo mejor en aquel momento. Bajó la vista hacia Curie, que la miraba con sorpresa.

_“-Yo creo que sus proporciones son más que agradables a la vista. ¿No lo crees tú, Lena?-“_

_“-Sí, Curie. Sí lo creo...-“_

La mujer del refugio terminó de un trago su bebida, tomando aire y algo de coraje. No tardó en seguir los pasos de la reportera, encaminándose hacia la habitación.

 

_“-¿Pipes?-“_

_“-Déjame… ¿Dónde está Yahto?-“_

_“-Duerme… ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-Nada… No pasa nada, Lena.-“_

La mujer cerró la puerta, apoyándose sobre ella. Sus manos a su espalda, balanceándose un poco hacia la punta de sus pies.

_“-¿Fui yo? ¿Hice algo para enojarte?-“_

_“-No, Lena… ¿Por qué piensas eso?-“_

_“-No sé, sigues llamándome por mi nombre y estás furiosa.-“_

_“-A veces te llamo por tu nombre.-“_

_“-No tanto…-“_

Lena se acercó hasta la cama que compartía con la reportera, sentándose a su costado y apoyando una de sus manos sobre sus caderas.

_“-¿Sucedió algo? Háblame.-“_

_“-Nada. Cait y su obsesión con mi trasero...-“_

_“-Piper… sabes cómo es… ¿Quieres que hable con ella?-“_

_“-¡No! Eso definitivamente lo haría peor. ¿Estás segura que no le contaste?-“_

_“-Piper, cariño, no. No le cuento a nadie lo que pasa en nuestra habitación. ¿Qué crees?-“_

_“-Lo sé… Lo siento, Azul… Es solo un mal día… Ni siquiera sé por qué me puse así. Solo… Son tonterías. En mi cabeza. Lo siento, de verdad.-“_

Lena le sonrió, apretando sus dedos sobre el muslo de la chica.

_“-No parece una tontería… Estás bastante enojada…-“_

La chica entrecerraba sus ojos, murmurando algo que para Lena era inentendible.

_“-¿Qué dices, Piper?¿De qué hablas?-“_

_“-Hablo de todas las que tienes detrás. Y de lo imposible que es ignorarlo. Dios, solo déjame un momento.-“_

La reportera intentaba taparse el rostro con su almohada, hablando para ella. Azul apenas podía entender palabra de lo que decía.

_“-¿Las que tengo detrás?-“_

Piper corrió un poco la almohada. Un ojo verde se asomó.

_“-Sí, Lena. Todas quieren meterse en tus ridículos pantalones de General.-“_

_“-¿Qué tienes hoy? Nadie quiere meterse en mis pantalones. Y yo no elegí el uniforme… sabes que tengo que usarlo…-“_

_“-Muchas quieren, Azul. Hoy mismo, en el mercado, pude escuchar a un par. Tus reclutas… siempre dejan de hablar cuando me ven… Incluso una de ellas terminó confesándomelo a la cara. Aunque… eso fue mi culpa…-“_

Lena la miraba con seriedad.

_“-¿Te explicas?-“_

_“-En Sanctuary. No estabas allí. Nat… tuvo un accidente patrullando. Fui a increpar a Grace porque no me había llamado y terminé acusándola de querer meterse en tu cama.-“_

_“-¡Piper!-“_

_“-¡Lo siento! Igual, lo terminó confesando... Está perdida por ti. Sé que estuve mal ¿Está bien? No estaba pasando un buen momento…-“_

Azul se quedó en silencio, mirándola.

_“-Ya lo sabías. Sabías que está enamorada de ti… ¿Verdad? ¿Pasó algo más además del beso?-“_

_“-Piper… no lo digas así. Sabes cómo fue eso… -“_

La chica de la gorra se sentó sobre la cama en un solo movimiento.

_“-¿Qué más sucedió?-“_

_“-Nada. Solo… el día que quedamos atrapadas en la tormenta de camino a Sanctuary. Dormimos juntas-“_

El cachetazo la tomó por sorpresa. Lena levantó su mano hasta su mejilla. Mala elección de palabras, había sido una muy mala elección de palabras.

_“-¡Piper, no! Dormimos de dormir. El frío, la hipotermia. Solo dormimos juntas, cerca del fuego.-“_

_“-Qué más.-“_

_“-Pensé que me despertaba junto a ti y la tenía abrazada. Estuvo a punto de besarme, le dije que no, y solo desayunamos y volvimos. Prácticamente no volví a hablar con ella.-“_

La chica estaba roja de ira. Miraba hacia Lena como si estuviese a punto de saltarle al cuello.

_“-Pipes… cariño… sabes de sobra que no puedo pensar en nadie más que en ti.-“_

_“-Te hubieses enamorado de ella.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Si la hubieses conocido antes. Es hermosa. Es inteligente. Es buena. Y su trasero no corre riesgo de quedar atorado en ninguna parte.-“_

Lena se reía con suavidad, mirándola con todo el cariño del que era capaz.

_“-¿Pero qué cantidad de tonterías eres capaz de decir hoy, Piper? De verdad…-“_

La mujer se quedo un momento mirando hacia el suelo.

_“-No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero, Piper… Si la tuvieses… todo esto, ni siquiera se te cruzaría por la cabeza.-“_

_“-Sé que me quieres… Lo siento. Es solo un mal día… Voy a descansar algunas horas. Tengo bastante que escribir por la tarde y quizás una siesta ayude a enfocarme en eso…-“_

Azul le sonrió. La miraba, pero la mujer del refugio ya no parecía allí. Le dejó un beso suave, antes de levantarse y dejar la habitación. A veces, no entendía cómo era posible que Piper no se diese cuenta hasta qué punto la sentía.

 

Cuando Piper despertó de su siesta, Lena ya no estaba allí. En la casa, solo seguían Curie y su niña. De Natalie, no había señal y Mía parecía que había tomado también el turno de la tarde aquel día.

La reportera no estaba del mejor humor. La conversación que había escuchado en el mercado. Cait provocándola. La charla con Lena y la capacidad que tenía su cabeza para imaginar situaciones, había sido más que suficiente para sumirla en un estado de molestia e inseguridad en el que se le hacía imposible encontrar nada de comodidad.

Escribir, de momento, no era algo que iba a poder lograr. 

Para la hora de cenar, el insipiente malhumor que la había acompañado durante todo el día se había transformado en un enojo profundo. Lena había desaparecido durante toda la tarde sin siquiera decir una palabra. Nadie había llegado a cenar, y si no fuese por el pequeño, la reportera hubiese pasado el día sola en Home Plate. Había sido una jornada completamente improductiva y la chica de la gorra no podía desear más que acabarla por fin. Se metió en la cama temprano, y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, el sueño la venció por completo.

Se sorprendió al despertar a la mañana siguiente y descubrir que Azul, ya no estaba allí. Tenía el leve recuerdo de sentirla entre sueño y sueño, metiéndose bajo las mantas junto a ella. Piper comenzaba a sospechar que Lena estaba intentando esquivarla activamente. Quizás la mujer podía llegar a creer que desapareciendo por unas cuantas horas, su enojo iba a esfumarse. Iba a encargarse de demostrarle cuan equivocada estaba en cuanto la tuviese a su alcance.

No fue hasta el mediodía cuando Lena atravesó por fin la puerta de Home Plate. Piper se las había ingeniado para conseguir suficiente concentración, y estaba sentada tras una taza de café, intentando dar forma a uno de los tantos artículos que tenía dando vueltas sobre su cabeza. Levantó la mirada casi con descuido en cuanto la mujer la saludó.

_“-Hola, Pipes…-“_

No quería demostrar cuan enojada estaba en realidad, pero sabía de sobra que para Lena, su mirada, no era tan difícil de leer. Era probable incluso, que Piper fuese para Azul, la persona que mejor podía llegar a entender. La única que lograba leer en profundidad.

_“-Lo siento… Sé que me pasé un poco con el ausentismo… y anoche estabas dormida en cuanto llegué…-“_

Piper suspiró. Azul parecía realmente preocupada. Podía notarlo en cada gesto que la mujer dejaba escapar. Tenía que admitir que su enojo había tenido más de ataque de celos que de cualquier otra cosa, y era cierto que todavía no podía culpar a Lena por las vueltas que su propia cabeza podía llegar a encontrar a cualquier situación.

_“-Está bien… Deja la cara de angustia ya. Aunque espero que realmente tengas una buena excusa para desaparecer durante casi veinticuatro horas…-“_

_“-Técnicamente, anoche dormí contigo…-“_

_“-Lena.-“_

_“-Sí. Perdón. Sí tengo una buena excusa.-“_

_“-Te escucho.-“_

La reportera había dejado a un costado su libreta. Se había girado sobre la silla, cruzando sus piernas en dirección a la mujer y cayendo suavemente sobre el brazo que acababa de acodar al borde de la mesa. Lena se enderezó con disimulo, intentando que los nervios no le ganasen. Piper sabía de sobra como intimidarla en menos de un segundo.

_“-Bien… estuve con… la junta. O como prefieras llamarles. Y no tuve un momento libre, porque para variar, en esta ciudad, todo necesita ser inmediato.-“_

_“-¿Inmediato?-“_

_“-Sí… la historia es, en dos días, tenemos una visita importante a la ciudad. Muy importante, aparentemente. Si lo hacemos bien, esto podría comenzar una nueva ruta de comercio. Abrir un poco más de mundo, ya sabes.-“_

Piper apenas asintió, no queriendo cortar la conversación. Lena ya había despertado su curiosidad y la reportera en ella no pensaba comenzar a preguntar hasta que Azul terminase de soltar todos los detalles que iba a soltar en forma voluntaria.

_“-Vienen desde el norte. Mucho más al norte de lo que alguna vez llegamos. Vienen de más lejos que las historias que llegan hasta aquí. Según me adelantaron, es una caravana importante en tamaño… y tiene sentido, cruzar lo que tuvieron que cruzar requiere una buena cantidad de hombres y mujeres bien preparados…-“_

_“-¿Te adelantaron?-“_

_“-Sí, recibí una carta. Y no fui la única. Varios de nuestros más imponentes vecinos de las gradas también. La nota no es demasiado específica, más que informar que tienen intenciones comerciales con la ciudad y poco más. El mensaje no lleva más que un par de días de ventaja.-“_

_“-Entonces ya casi están aquí.-“_

_“-Sí, en dos días.-“_

_“-Bien, lo que no entiendo es la parte en que esta noticia te tuvo ocupada durante las últimas veinticuatro horas.-“_

_“-Tranquila, estoy llegando a eso. Te dije, que estuve con la junta. Esta visita, de alguna forma, está generando mucha expectativa. Y sabes que después de todos los tratos sucios que tuvimos que cerrar cuando nos deshicimos de McDonough, el dinero que entra en la ciudad ya no es el mismo. Se siente.-“_

_“-Sí, lo sé. Pero no me pidas que sienta pena por eso. Al menos ya nadie intenta agujerear los muros para meter algunas cajas de jet en mitad de la noche.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Piper. Sabes que estoy contigo en eso. Pero no nos vendría mal algo más de dinero. Y la junta, piensa lo mismo. Así que, en cuanto recibieron el aviso, no tardaron demasiado en comenzar a buscar la forma de impresionarlos.-“_

_“-¡Ni siquiera saben quiénes son realmente o de dónde vienen en verdad!-“_

Lena suspiró, subiendo sus manos a la cintura y dejando una sonrisa hacia la chica. No sería su novia si no pusiese absolutamente todo en duda, siempre.

_“-Pipes… Por una vez… vamos a pensar que es algo bueno. Además, el plan no me pareció tan descabellado. Había poco tiempo para ponerlo en marcha y esa, cariño, es la razón por la que llevo tantas horas de aquí para allá…-“_

_“-Cuéntame.-“_

_“-Una fiesta. Una feria y una fiesta. Vamos a tirar la ciudad por la ventana. ¿Qué tal?-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

 

Habían sido dos días completamente frenéticos. Lena lo había dicho en serio cuando había utilizado aquella frase. Tirar la ciudad por la ventana. Era cierto que en Diamond City ya no sobraban las chapas como en años anteriores, pero también era verdad, que lo que había, estaba a todas luces mejor repartido. Se notaba por las calles, y no solo en las gradas.

La General apenas había pisado Home Plate. Natalie, había corrido la misma suerte, Azul la había tomado de rehén y la menor de las Wright nada había podido objetar. Piper había intentado meter la nariz en el asunto todo lo que había podido, pero Lena se le había adelantado. Prácticamente, le había llenado cada hora del día con un sinfín de tareas de inventario y logística que la habían mantenido de pie y en movimiento las últimas veinticuatro horas. La chica de la gorra había organizado prácticamente sola aquella feria y aunque no todos iban a estar presente para cuando la famosa y misteriosa caravana norteña atravesase las compuertas, el plan era que aquello durase al menos, una semana. El mercado ya se notaba más vivo que nunca y Piper no podía evitar sonreírse al pensar en cómo iba a estar aquel lugar en tan solo unos días más.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, algo cansada ya. Todavía quedaban varias horas hasta que se hiciese de noche pero Piper apenas había terminado de organizar con tiempo todo lo que Lena le había encargado. Toda la ciudad iba a estar de fiesta. De alguna forma, lo estaba ya. Pero donde la reportera quería estar, era en las oficinas altas. Allí, la junta iba a recibir a la caravana. Apenas había tenido tiempo para discutir con Azul sobre lo elitista que aquello le parecía. El común de la gente festejando en el centro de la ciudad, y el alto mando, allí arriba, encerrado en su cena privada. Realmente se había contenido de dar su opinión sobre el asunto durante los breves momentos que había pasado con Lena. Ya iba a haber tiempo de reprochárselo una vez que estuviese dentro. No podía perderse esa historia.

La puerta de Home Plate se abrió y una Mía sonriente y divertida atravesó el umbral, llegando al costado de Piper en apenas unos cuantos pasos y cayendo a su costado.

_“-Veo que alguien ya está disfrutando la fiesta.-“_

_“-Sí. Tuvimos varios preparativos en la clínica y demás. Sun incluso montó un puesto de medicinas. Cree que va a ganar buenas chapas esta semana. Me dejó salir temprano y llevo varias horas en el mercado… ¡Nunca vi tanta gente, Pipes!-“_

La reportera le devolvió la sonrisa. No tardó en bajar la mirada, observando los bultos que la chica había traído consigo.

_“-¿No es demasiado temprano para elegir que comprar? En unos días, la ciudad va a estar a rebalsar de comerciantes…-“_

_“-Lo sé, pero lo que compré no podía esperar unos días. Toma. Es para ti.-“_

Mía alargaba aún más su contagiosa sonrisa. Estiró uno de los paquetes hacia Piper.

_“-¿Para mí? Mía… no tienes que gastar tu dinero conmigo…-“_

_“-Déjalo. Ábrelo.-“_

La reportera se quedó un momento en los ojos oscuros de la chica. Lo primero que su mirada le dejaba, era la inteligencia infinita que parecía llevar. Lo segundo, una completa ausencia de maldad. Abrió el bulto con cuidado, desanudando el cordel que aseguraba el papel. La tela clara se dejó ver. Pasó sus dedos sobre ella. Era probablemente, el material más suave que alguna vez había tocado.

_“-Tienes que probártelo.-“_

_“-Es… Mía… estoy segura que esto no salió barato… Es… tan bonito… ¿Dónde lo voy a usar, cariño…?-“_

Piper había terminado de abrir el paquete, desdoblando el vestido delante de ella y observándolo con cuidado. La tela era liviana. Marcada a la cintura y la caída de la falda era abierta. Era delicado y no demasiado ostentoso. Definitivamente algo que podía llevar. Y no necesitaba probarlo para saber que era su talle.

_“-Tienes ojo para esto… -“_

_“-¿Qué pensabas ponerte hoy, Pipes?-“_

La reportera levantó la mirada de golpe, encontrando la sonrisa persistente de la chica. Era cierto. No lo había pensado aún. Lena ya les había avisado; en las gradas, la fiesta iba a ser formal. Una ridiculez, era lo primero que Piper había pensado, pero no se había sorprendido. Después de todo, la gente que iba a estar allí, siempre había vivido en su burbuja de superioridad. Si fuese por ella, su gabardina y su libreta hubiesen sido la elección. Pero otra vez, quería entrar, quería enterarse de quiénes eran esas personas, de dónde venían. Que historias traían. Así que, formal era su única elección.

_“-Vamos, Pipes. Podemos probarlos juntas. Mira… hay más aquí…-“_

La reportera se quedó observando a la chica. La tristeza de los últimos días se había esfumado al fin y Mía parecía estar disfrutando aquel momento. La vio levantar un par de delicados zapatos, riendo. Se perdió un poco en lo que decía. Era bueno verla así. Si un día de frivolidad post apocalíptica podía despertarle semejante felicidad, no era ella quien iba a terminarlo.

 

Piper se miró al espejo por última vez. Podía ver a Mía en el reflejo, sentada sobre la cama, impecable en su nuevo vestido. Le había impresionado verla en aquella forma. Mía ya casi era una mujer y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, no se dejaba notar, en aquel instante, la reportera podía entenderlo con claridad. No era una idea que la tranquilizase demasiado. Volvió la mirada al frente, intentando no agobiarse con esos pensamientos.

No estaba mal. El vestido le caía perfecto y el color claro le hacía un favor a sus ojos. El único detalle que llevaba la prenda era un cinturón alto, a la cintura, más oscuro que el resto del vestido y que, para terminar de sorprenderla, pegaba perfecto con los zapatos livianos y de punta que Mía había sacado de uno de los bultos. Piper estaba realmente impresionada con todo aquello. Se acomodó un pañuelo al cuello, girándose hacia la chica. Era extraño, estar allí, metiéndose en aquellas ropas y a punto de salir de fiesta. No era algo usual en aquel mundo. Diamond City apenas brindaba alguna oportunidad como la que tenían delante. Algunas navidades, y poco más.

_“-Bien. Creo que estoy lista… ¿Qué tal me veo?-“_

Mía no dejaba de sonreírle. La chica la observaba de arriba abajo, sin decir una palabra.

_“-¿Mía?-“_

_“-Perfecta, Piper. Tengo que buscar a Nina, va a venir a las gradas también. ¿Te veo allí?-“_

La reportera se quedó de pie, intentando adivinar a la chica que en menos de un segundo, se había evaporado de la habitación. Suspiró, dejando salir la risa. Después de todo, aquella era la primera vez que Mía iba a salir en esa manera, y no dejaba de ser una adolescente. Mejor que esta noche no la tuviese fuera de su vista por demasiado tiempo.

Se cruzó su bolso, y casi sintiéndolo como contrabando, acomodó su libreta dentro. Iba a intentar disfrutarlo. Un par de buenas historias y una cena distinta. No podía haber demasiado mal en eso.

 

 


	41. Una pregunta dos veces.

Caminar las calles de Diamond City sobre aquellos zapatos y vestida en la forma en que iba vestida, no podía ser menos que surrealista. No fueron pocas las cabezas que se giraron para ver pasar a la reportera de Publick Occurrences, pero Piper, apenas las notó. Iba demasiado preocupada por vigilar donde pisaba. Extrañaba su atuendo de cada día pero no podía negar que algo crecía en su estómago cada vez que se imaginaba la mirada que Azul iba a regalarle en cuanto la viese.

Tardó más de la cuenta en llegar a las gradas. Eligió entrar por el ascensor de servicio, podía usar algunos minutos para controlar sus nervios. No tenía idea por qué se sentía de aquella manera. Era cierto que no llevar su uniforme de reportera le generaba algo de nerviosismo. Y la gente con la que iba a compartir la cena, nunca había sido su preferida. Pero Lena iba a estar allí. También Nat y Mía. Y seguramente Cait y Nick iban a unírseles.

La puerta del diminuto ascensor se abrió y Piper se alejó de aquellos pensamientos levantando la mirada al despliegue que tenía delante.

Definitivamente era una reunión importante. Y ya no se sentía tan incómoda por estar metida dentro de aquel vestido. El lugar era un mar de gente y se notaba que todos habían aprovechado la ocasión para usar lo mejor que guardaban en sus placares. Se hizo hueco como pudo, intentando avanzar en dirección a la oficina de Lena. Esperaba encontrarla allí. No se había imaginado la cantidad de personas que iban a subir a la cena y si no fuese porque acababa de caminar las calles de Diamond City, hubiese jurado que toda la ciudad estaba allí. Pudo notar como algunas miradas se clavaban sobre ella pero no se inmutó, si estaba acostumbrada a algo, era a que sus vecinos viviesen señalándola por uno u otro motivo, y esta vez, no estaba allí para trifulcas menores. Quería la gran historia.

Una voz se hizo oír al otro lado de la sala y Piper levantó la mirada. Nick se acercaba a paso vivo. El detective había perdido su gabardina y venía envuelto en un traje oscuro que no mostraba un hilo fuera de lugar, sin embargo, lo que aquella fiesta no había logrado, era desprender a Valentine de su sombrero.

_“-Vaya cena ¿Eh, reportera?-“_

_“-Cualquiera diría que no necesitamos las chapas de ninguna caravana extraña…-“_

Valentine imitó una sonrisa, estirando su brazo hacia Piper, que no dudo en enredarse a él. Nick siempre se las ingeniaba para que aquellos detalles de una época perdida pareciesen lo más natural del mundo.

_“-¿Y dónde es que piensa la General sentar a toda esta gente?-“_

_“-No tengo idea, Piper, pero tengo órdenes claras. Y las estoy cumpliendo.-“_

La chica levantó la mirada, subiendo una ceja con curiosidad. Pudo adivinar un gesto parecido a un guiño en el rostro del detective, que comenzaba a cruzar la sala, moviéndose hacia el lado de las oficinas.

_“-¿Órdenes, Nicky?-“_

Valentine se frenó a pocos metros de la puerta doble. Se aclaró la garganta, aun cuando no tenía necesidad. Piper lo observaba. Su nariz comenzaba a picarle y ya no estaba tan segura de detrás de que historia tenía que estar.

_“-Mira, chica… Sabes bien lo que eres para mí. Y yo sé que no soy más que este montón de circuitos extraños, con demasiadas vidas dentro… Si no fuera por ti y por los pocos que me aceptan, no sé siquiera si podría tener un nombre.-“_

_“-¿Nick?-“_

_“-Espera. No soy bueno para esto. No lo soy. Lo que quiero decir… eres familia para mí. A ver… de alguna extraña forma… desde que llegaste… Eres como una hija para mí, Piper. Y sé que nunca voy a poder suplir el vacío que tu padre dejó cuando murió, pero solo espero, al menos, hacerlo un poco más liviano hoy.-“_

El sintético había balbuceado en aquellas frases, lo que nunca en su vida. Piper lo observaba, intentando entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, cada poco, levantando la mirada y buscando entre la multitud. No encontraba un solo rostro familiar y ya todo lo que veía a su alrededor, eran banderas rojas.

Las puertas se abrieron instantes después de que Nick terminó de hablar. El detective pareció recuperar toda la compostura que había perdido. Piper sintió como Valentine avanzaba una vez más, llevándola del brazo. No pudo más que levantar la mirada hacia lo que había delante. La oficina no era precisamente pequeña, pero estaba repleta. Un extraño pasillo se había formado entre la gente, que se apilaba a los costados. Al fondo, de pie, Lena la observaba.

La reportera se frenó en el umbral. Sintió el brazo de Nick, tirando con suavidad y rindiéndose un instante después. Todos estaban allí. Su niño estaba en brazos de Cait, que llevaba una sonrisa gigantesca marcada en su rostro. Curie estaba a su lado. La pequeña de colorados cabellos dormía junto a su pecho. Preston fue al siguiente que encontró, cerca de las dos mujeres. Impecable en su uniforme, firme como siempre solía pararse. En cuanto la reportera lo miró, el Coronel agachó la cabeza por un segundo, saludándola. Había unos cuantos milicianos en la sala también, casi todos amontonados cerca de Garvey y de Cait.

Piper no terminaba de recorrer la sala con sus ojos. Descubrió a su hermana, mirándola divertida casi desde el fondo de la sala. A estas alturas, la reportera sabía de sobra ya que eran varios quienes habían conspirado a sus espaldas. Mía apenas levantaba la vista, conteniendo una risa nerviosa y sosteniendo a Albóndiga, que no estaba demasiado contento entre la multitud. Todos los rostros familiares que no había encontrado antes, estaban allí, amontonados.

Valentine ya no se contuvo más y Piper lo dejó avanzar, caminando hacia el fondo de la oficina, todavía sin quitar la mirada de sus costados. Tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que estaba pasando allí, pero no quería pensar. Y menos que menos, mirarla.

Reconoció a Danny y a Myrna entre la multitud. Arturo y su hija estaban también allí. El viejo Abbot y Sun conversaban en un rincón, sonriendo hacia ella cada poco. Prácticamente cada persona que conocía y con la que solía intercambiar alguna palabra, estaba allí.

Al fin, levantó sus ojos.

Lena no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Había elegido su uniforme y de alguna manera, tenía sentido. Muchos de sus milicianos estaban allí y aunque para Piper, aquella mujer era su Azul, y nada más que su Azul, para el resto del mundo, era la General.

_“-¿Tú también, Nick? ¿Todos contra mí?-“_

Piper soltaba las palabras por lo bajo, intentando que los nervios no terminasen de ganarle antes de recorrer los diez pasos que le quedaban para llegar a Lena. El detective no emitía sonido.

Clemens y Geneva estaban junto a la General. Piper intentó armar en su cabeza algunas de las tantas imágenes que había visto en más de una ocasión en las viejas revistas. Lena y sus rituales de otro tiempo. No pudo evitar que la sonrisa se le desbordara en el instante en que las dos se encontraron a menos de un paso de distancia. No tenía idea cuando, pero Nick ya no la sostenía del brazo y todos a su alrededor se habían cerrado, rodeándolas. Lo único que podía sentir era el sonido de sus propios latidos golpeando con violencia dentro de su pecho.

_“-¿Azul?-“_

La chica sintió la mano de Lena acercarse, tomando la suya.

_“-Veo que tienes algo planeado aquí…-“_

La voz de la reportera salía entrecortada. Sabía de sobra que a estas alturas, su cara era prácticamente un poema y el color en su piel, imposible de disimular. Sintió algunas risas divertidas a su espalda.

_“-Algo así, Pipes...-“_

La voz de Lena llevaba toda la seguridad que a la reportera le había faltado en su última frase. Se apretó un poco más a la mano que la sujetaba y sintió la respuesta de Azul al instante, devolviéndole el gesto.

_“-Esto es un poco anticuado… como yo. Pero tiene un sentido. Lo tenía cuando las personas comenzaron a hacerlo. No solo es una cursilería, como sé que estás pensando…-“_

_“-Lena, quiero matarte...-“_

Piper podía sentir como sus orejas comenzaban a entrar en combustión espontánea. Las ganas de salir corriendo de allí eran idénticas al deseo casi incontrolable que tenía por besarla.

_“-Dame un momento. Yo no estoy pasándola mucho mejor, lo juro.-“_

Azul había bajado un poco la voz en esa última frase, inclinándose hacia la reportera. En cuanto terminó de soltar las palabras, se distanció, girándose y tomando a Piper por sus dos manos. Mirándola de frente.

_“-Lo que quiero decir, Piper Wright, es que quiero que todos sepan, que tú, eres mi familia. Que sobre mí, tienes todos los derechos. Que si algún día ya no estoy, todo lo que tengo es tuyo y de nuestros hijos. Nuestros tres hijos… -“_

Geneva asentía. La rubia tenía unos cuantos papeles entre sus manos y escuchaba las palabras de la General sin dejar de sonreír.

_“-No vamos a aburrir a todo Dios con los detalles pero hay unos cuantos papeles que deberíamos firmar después… Para cubrir la parte más técnica de este asunto.-“_

Lena desvió la mirada hacia la secretaria, que asentía con más ganas aún. Piper estaba en silencio, intentando no darse a la fuga en ese mismo instante. Atravesar las compuertas de la ciudad y no dejar de correr hasta Sanctuary. De alguna manera intuía que lo peor no había llegado aún y no estaba segura de si iba a lograr llegar hasta el final sin morir de vergüenza. Azul se quedó un instante en silencio, sonriéndole. La reportera se dejó convencer por aquellos labios. Estaba claro que Lena podía leerla.

_“-La otra parte es algo menos técnica pero para mí, es la más importante…-“_

Piper notó como la voz de la General ya no sonaba tan impenetrable.  

_“-Sé que no soy la mejor con mis palabras. No como tú. Tú siempre sabes que decirme. Cada vez que estoy a punto de cometer una estupidez…  -“_

Clemens carraspeó su garganta, mirando hacia Lena. La mujer del refugio bajó la cabeza, riendo. Piper pudo notar de reojo como el pastor se esforzaba por no reír también.

_“-Siempre me salvas, Pipes. Y me haces feliz. Me diste un sentido, cuando me lo habían quitado todo.-“_

Azul se acercó un poco más a la reportera, que cada poco bajaba la mirada al suelo. No podía negar que lo que estaba escuchando, se sentía bien. Pero aquel, era probablemente, uno de los momentos más calurosos de su vida.

_“-Cuando dudas de lo que siento por ti, me desespero. Porque no sé cómo demostrarte que eres todo para mí… Así que esta vez… me decidí por lo clásico…-“_

Algunas risas tranquilas llenaron la sala. Piper se contuvo de dejar la mirada en blanco.

_“-¿Te casas conmigo? ¿Como si fuese el siglo veintiuno? Todo el dulce que puedas comer... Esa promesa sigue en pie, para siempre.-“_

La reportera cerró sus ojos por un momento.

_“-Dijiste que no recordabas esa parte…-“_

Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

_“-Sabes, Piper. En mi época, lanzar la pregunta era todo un tema… y esperar la respuesta, un martirio. Esta, es la segunda vez que te lo pregunto… No quiero apresurarte ni nada…-“_

_“-Eres idiota. Sabes que la respuesta siempre va a ser un sí.... Sí me caso contigo, Azul.-“_

Lena se sonrió. Casi pudo sentir el sonido que hacían los ojos de Natalie poniéndose en blanco en cuando tomó a su hermana mayor por la cintura y la besó con ganas. El color de la reportera terminó de subir por completo y la chica solo pudo devolver aquel beso.

Cuando las dos se separaron, ninguna podía dejar de sonreír. Clemens no tardó en comenzar a hablar. La ceremonia fue diferente a cualquiera que Lena pudiese imaginar. El yermo era un lugar duro y lo que había sido parte de lo cotidiano hacía doscientos años, hoy estaba casi extinto. Pero en aquellas pequeñas comunidades, donde cada persona contaba y todos se conocían bien, los rituales seguían formando parte de la vida.

 

Piper la observaba, desde el otro lado del salón. Todo aquello, había sido solo su manera de decirle que la quería. Quizás no era tan buena con las palabras, como ella misma había dicho. Pero vaya si sabía encontrar la manera de hacerse entender.

_“-mama-“_

_“-Si no te molesta, vamos a llevarlos a dormir ya, Piper…-“_

El cansancio se notaba en la joven doctora. Yahto estiraba los brazos hacia la reportera, intentando librarse de Cait.

_“-Gracias… ¿Están seguras? Puedes dejarlo…-“_

_“-Anda, chica. Nos llevamos al bodoque. Está a punto de caer de sueño. Después de toda la mariconería que soltó la General, mejor que al menos, disfrute la noche.-“_

La mirada de Curie se clavó sobre la pelirroja, que llevaba en sus mejillas el calor del vino. La alta mujer soltó la risa, caminando en dirección a la joven no sin antes dejarle un guiño a la reportera, que intentaba poner su mejor cara de ofendida.

Piper se apartó un poco de la multitud en cuanto Cait y Curie desaparecieron al final del pasillo. En la última hora había perdido la cuenta de con cuánta gente había hablado y se preguntó cómo lo estaría llevando Lena. La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Una puerta se abrió al pasar y la reportera se vio arrastrada hacia una habitación en menos de un segundo.

_“-¡Azul! ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás… escondiéndote?-“_

Los brazos de la mujer del refugio se acomodaron alrededor de la cintura de la chica, aprisionándola contra la pared.

_“-Mmm… no. Algo, quizás. Estaba esperándote…-“_

_“-¿Esperándome? No creo que sea buena idea que desaparezcamos así…-“_

_“-Yo creo que sí. ¿Sabes? Desde aquí podemos llegar sin problemas a la salida trasera. Podemos fugarnos…-“_

La risa de Piper quedó a medias. Lena acababa de bajar hasta sus labios, besándola con ganas y retrocediendo en el instante en que la reportera pedía por más.

_“-¿Y toda esta gente…?-“_

_“-Toda esta gente va a estar de fiesta hasta que salga el sol… La ciudad entera, probablemente esté así por días…-“_

_“-Bien… creo que te lo ganaste. Después de todo este despliegue, quedaría muy feo de mi parte negarme a tu proposición indecente.-“_

Azul se apretó aún más a la mujer entre sus brazos. Bajó la mirada, intentando espiar por el escote del vestido que llevaba martirizándola toda la noche.

_“-Yo no hablé de proposiciones indecentes…-“_

_“-No en palabras, quizás. Pero llevas unas cuantas horas mirándome como si estuvieses a punto de saltar sobre mí.-“_

La risa de Lena llenó la habitación. Piper no borraba la mueca de su rostro, atrayendo a la mujer desde el cuello de su camisa, buscando un segundo beso.

_“-Me gusta cuando te pones así, Pipes…-“_

_“-Entonces aprovéchalo, y sácanos de aquí.-“_

No hizo falta mucho más para que la General actuase. No iba a ser fácil abandonar aquel lugar sin que nadie las siguiese, pero la motivación sobraba, y no importaba como, iban a encontrar la manera.

 

Fue imposible evitar algunos encuentros por el mercado, pero las dos mujeres se las ingeniaron para llegar con relativa prisa a Home Plate. Lena apenas tardó un segundo en atrapar a la reportera en cuanto la puerta se cerró, obligándola a caminar de espaldas, entre besos y risas, llevándola hacia las escaleras.

Piper se frenó un momento, casi colgando del cuello de la alta mujer. Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando encontrar la mirada de Azul.

_“-Así que… todo esto que hiciste, Lena… ¿Es para que no vuelva a sentirme insegura sobre el tamaño de mi trasero?-“_

La General reía con ganas.

_“-Esto es, primero, porque necesito que sepas cuanto te quiero, aunque nunca termines de entenderlo bien…-“_

Azul hizo una pausa alargada, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes que no la soltaban.

_“- …y segundo, porque todo el mundo nos conoce y quiero que quede claro que tú, si yo no puedo hablar por mí misma, eres mi voz.-“_

_“-Sí… esa parte no me gusta tanto.-“_

_“-Es importante. Para ti, para los niños. Que todo el mundo entienda que no eres solo mi querida.-“_

Lena volvió a la risa, esquivando las mordidas con las que Piper intentaba llegar a su cuello.

_“-¡Está bien! Tranquila…-“_

Los labios de la chica se cerraron sobre la piel de Azul, alargando un beso hasta llegar al punto detrás de su oreja. La reportera pudo sentir los latidos de Lena acelerándose, su garganta aclarándose. Volvió despacio hasta su mirada, con una sonrisa cómplice en su boca.

_“-Esta es la parte en que, si este fuera un clásico matrimonio, debería alzarte y atravesar el umbral de nuestra habitación contigo en brazos.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Sí, viene de las épocas en que raptar a una mujer parecía ser lo mismo que casarse. Pero ya sabes… terminó, no me preguntes como, siendo algo romántico.-“_

_“-Claro, ya veo, tiene todo el sentido. ¿Y por qué tienes que levantarme tu a mí y no al revés?-“_

Lena se sonrió, con ganas.

_“-Date el gusto. Llévame en brazos hasta la cama.-“_

Piper se quedó mirándola. Pasó su pulgar por la pequeña cicatriz sobre el labio inferior de la mujer. Aquella noche, había sido perfecta en tantas maneras, y lo mejor, era que recién estaba comenzando.

_“-¿Podemos subir de la mano? Eso estaría bien.-“_

_“-Sí, eso estaría perfecto, Pipes.-“_

La reportera se apartó de sus brazos, con algo de resistencia. Bajó su mano hasta encontrar la de Azul, envolviéndola y tirando con suavidad. Guiándola hacia la habitación. La puerta se cerró en el instante en que la atravesaron. Las risas siguieron sonando al otro lado. Quedaban muchas horas por delante, y nada iba a sacarlas de allí hasta que el sol del mediodía las encontrase.

 


	42. Honey and the moon.

Lena la besó. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron en una sonrisa. La mujer del refugio soltó sus labios solo para no perdérsela.

_“-Buen día, tú… ¿Sabes? Ayer no pregunté…-“_

La chica estaba aún dormida, su rostro tenía restos del maquillaje que Azul no le había dado tiempo a quitarse.

_“-¿Qué…?-“_

_“-¿Vas a quedarte con tu apellido de soltera o vas a tomar el mío como buena mujer?-“_

Piper la apartó un poco, apoyando su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Azul, haciéndole un gesto de cansancio exagerado.

_“-No sé ni de qué hablas… otra de esas costumbres barbáricas de tu época, seguro.-“_

_“-Sí. Cuando te casabas, dejabas tu apellido y tomabas el del hombre. Aunque en el último tiempo las cosas estaban cambiando…-“_

_“-¿Y lo hacían? ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿Tomaste el apellido de Nate?-“_

Lena la observó. Era hermosa cuando se indignaba.

_“-No. No lo tomé. Como te dije, las cosas estaban cambiando… algunas.-“_

_“-Me gusta mi nombre, gracias. Se tú la buena mujer y ponte el mío.-“_

_“-Lena Wright. No queda mal. Voy a pensarlo.-“_

Piper se sonrió, volviendo a su boca y pegándose a su desnudez.

_“-No. No queda para nada mal.-“_

Unas botas pesadas se escucharon por las escaleras. Una voz enojada sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_“-Joder, Lena. Llevan como catorce horas allí dentro. Curie no va a dejar que empecemos a comer hasta que ustedes dos salgan.-“_

_“-¡Danos un momento! Ya bajamos.-“_

Piper se había apurado a contestar. Sabía de sobra que la pelirroja no necesitaba invitación alguna para entrar. Las botas se alejaron, dejando varios insultos por el camino. Lena reía con ganas.

_“-Si siempre te ríes nunca va a dejar de jurar.-“_

_“-Al menos esta vez no entró, Piper. No reconoces nada.-“_

La chica se levantó, dejando que Lena pudiese verlo todo.

_“-Deja de mirarme con esa sonrisa de idiota y vístete. Antes de que termine entrando. No quiero ser yo la que se interponga entre Cait y la cocina de Curie.-“_

 

La ciudad-estadio había estado de fiesta y se notaba. El mercado estaba incluso más vivo que el día anterior y en las calles no quedaba lugar para un alma. En Home Plate, no era diferente. Cait tenía a la niña en sus piernas, sentada en el sofá. La hamacaba con suavidad, mirándola y cada poco levantando la vista hacia Curie que terminaba de preparar la comida. Natalie y Mía jugaban fichas sobre la mesa. Yahto iba y venía de un lado al otro del salón, intentando atrapar a Albóndiga que lo miraba con su mejor cara de cansancio.

_“-mira mama… ora no roda.-“_

Cait torcía la cabeza, intentando descifrar de qué iba la conversación que Piper y el niño estaban teniendo.

_“-Muy bien, cariño. Lo pusiste muy bien.-“_

_“-Joder, chica. ¿Cómo le entiendes?-“_

_“-Cait, lenguaje. Y claro que lo entiendo, habla bien. Déjalo.-“_

La chica de la gorra se metió en el baño con Yahto en brazos, una vez que el chico la detectaba, ya era imposible que quisiese separarse de ella. Lena bajaba detrás, en camisa y pantalón.

_“-Buen día, eh. ¿En tu época esperaban a hacer toda esa ceremonia antes de estrenar las sábanas no?-“_

_“-Cait, sea lo que sea, guárdatelo.-“_

_“-Solo digo, cualquiera podría pensar que estaban esperando, como era, Curie.-“_

La voz algo risueña se escuchó desde la cocina.

_“-La noche de bodas.-“_

_“-Eso, la noche, eh. ¿Doce horas de corrido o qué? Para tu edad todavía aguantas, Lena.-“_

Mía bajaba la mirada con vergüenza mientras Nat se reía, divertida, notando los colores en la cara de Lena.

_“-Cait, te juro, deja de hablar antes de que salga del baño…-“_

_“-Y todo por su trasero, eh. Seguro que si no te la enojaba no terminabas metida en este rollo. Al final deberías agradecerme.-“_

La General se acercó a la pelirroja, amenazante.

_“-Deja su trasero en paz. Última vez que lo digo. ¿Entiendes? El trasero de Piper no es más un tema de conversación.-“_

Azul hablaba despacio para que solo la pelirroja pudiese escucharla. Cait reía, bajando la mirada a la pequeña de cabellos colorados que comenzaba a quejarse en su regazo.

_“-Curie, esta ya tiene hambre otra vez. Mírala, Lena. Solo le acercas un dedo a la boca y ya quiere comerte.-“_

Azul bajó la mirada, agitando la cabeza y cambiando la seriedad por risa en el instante en que vio como la dura mujer jugaba con la criatura con ternura.

_“-Es perfecta, Cait. De verdad lo es.-“_

Estiró una caricia hasta los cabellos anaranjados de la niña, sonriendo.

_“-Sí que lo es. Bien. Suficiente. Todos tenemos hambre y parece que solo Curie puede solucionarlo ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices tú?-“_

Cait se levantó, subiendo a la niña a su cara mientras le hablaba. Lena se acercó a la cocina dispuesta a liberar a Curie. Estaba segura que entre Yahto y Malvina, la joven doctora no habría tenido demasiado descanso en las últimas horas.

 

Piper metió a Yahto en su silla, ocupando su lugar en la mesa. El olor de la comida impacientaba cada vez más a Albóndiga y a Cait, que intentaban lograr, cada uno a su manera, que alguien llenase su plato.

_“-¿A dónde enviaron a Tommy, Lena?-“_

Nat trataba que su tono fuese lo más casual posible. Azul levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa.

_“-No lo sé, Natalie. Preston es quien se encargó de eso. Pero seguramente lo envió a donde tenía que enviarlo. Supongo que ya va a escribirte…-“_

_“-Solo preguntaba...-“_

_“-Chica ¿Qué hace? ¿Tres días que se fue? Te tiene bastante prendida eh.-“_

_“-Cállate, Cait. Nadie me tiene prendida.-“_

_“-Natalie, no le hables así. Y tú, se la adulta, por una vez.-“_

La pelirroja se apuró a bajar el plato que al fin Curie le alcanzaba. Le dejó una mueca divertida a Piper, antes de llevarse un buen trozo de carne a la boca.

_“-En fin. Hoy vienes a patrullar conmigo, Natalie.-“_

La menor de las Wright asintió. La reportera se turnaba entre Lena y su hermana. De a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que Natalie cada vez se incorporara más y más a la rutina de la milicia. Seguía siendo demasiado joven pero había demostrado lo que valía. Esta vez, no iba a acompañarlas. Llevaba demasiado sin imprimir una noticia y los artículos en su cabeza no iban a escribirse solos.

Todos en la mesa sonrieron en cuanto escucharon el sonido de la niña al terminar su almuerzo. Malvina parecía satisfecha. Curie se levantó del sofá, acercándose a Cait y dejándole a la niña. Las sorpresas no terminaban y la pelirroja no se quejó cuando tuvo que abandonar su plato a medias y levantarse a caminar por el salón con su hija al hombro.

_“-¿Y vas a darme algo que hacer a mí o tengo que seguir vigilando a tus mocosos mientras cuentan bolsones de grano?-“_

Curie levantó la mirada hacia Lena, asustada, pero la mujer la calmó con un gesto que solo ella, y la reportera, por supuesto, pudieron ver.

_“-Necesito que empiecen a reconocerte como su Teniente, Cait. Va a tomar un tiempo. Sé que es aburrido pero es necesario. Y empieza a usar el uniforme ¿Quieres?-“_

_“-Ya… voy a ponérmelo hoy.-“_

 

El almuerzo en Home Plate se extendió hasta bien entrada la tarde. Lena y Nat fueron las primeras en marchar, junto a Albóndiga, de patrulla. Con toda la atención que en aquellos días iba a recibir la ciudad la General se había asegurado de que no faltaran milicianos en los alrededores y era una buena idea que sus hombres viesen que no eran los únicos con trabajo extra. Mía apenas había estado algunas horas en la casa, iba a ser una semana cargada en la clínica y Sun ya le había avisado que iba a necesitarla prácticamente, todo el día. Piper fue la última en salir, junto a Cait y Curie, las tres hacia el periódico. 

_“-¿Puedo subir ya, Cait? Necesito unas viejas notas del terminal....-“_

_“-Momento, chica, que impaciente eres... Cualquiera diría que no tuviste suficiente acción anoche…-“_

Piper desvió la mirada hacia la doctora, que leía sobre el sofá.

_“-Déjala, Piper. Cuando está de buen humor, se pone así…-“_

La reportera se sonrió, negando con su cabeza.

_“-¿Cuando quién está de buen humor?-“_

Curie levantó la mirada. Cait terminaba de bajar las escaleras con agilidad. Se había enfundado en su nuevo uniforme y lo llevaba como si supiese lo bien que le quedaba. La camisa se pegaba en las zonas que tenía que hacerlo. Las protecciones de cuero que llevaba sobre el pecho estaban marcadas a fuego con la insignia de los Minutemen, un detalle que Lena había encargado en cuanto había tomado la decisión de hacerla su Teniente. Solo su hombro izquierdo estaba cubierto y una bandolera oscura, también regalo de la General, le cruzaba el pecho.

La pelirroja se plantó, con media sonrisa. Llevaba su sombrero en la mano. Tiró su pelo hacia atrás y se lo calzó, bajando su mano hasta engancharla en su viejo cinturón. Piper puso la mirada en blanco, sin poder creer lo engreída que Cait estaba siendo frente a Curie. Y lo peor, era que parecía que la doctora lo estaba disfrutando.

_“-Dios. ¿Puedo subir ya?-“_

_“-Sí, chica. Ve a jugar con tus libretas. Oye… ¿El bodoque?-“_

_“-Con Ellie, en casa. Necesito un par de horas si quiero terminar con esto…-“_

Cait ya no la escuchaba. La alta mujer sonreía hacia Curie, que había bajado su libro hasta su falda y disfrutaba del paisaje que tenía delante. Piper suspiró, alejándose apurada de aquel cuadro. Subió las escaleras sin decir más. Solo esperaba escuchar la puerta del periódico pronto. Ya era bastante incómodo de por si aquel momento como para que aquellas dos hiciesen con sus manos lo que acababan de decirse con sus ojos.

 

Lena y Nat no volvieron a la ciudad hasta el atardecer. Las dos volvían cargadas. La menor de las Wright parecía que estaba comenzando a copiar la manía de Azul de intentar llevarlo todo. En aquellos días las dos estaban planificando como cerrar el cuarto de Yahto y cada pedazo de metal o madera que veían entre las ruinas les parecía útil.

Albóndiga se plantó en la entrada de Home Plate, gruñendo. El can no solía alarmarse cuando no había razón. La ciudad estaba a rebalsar y con tanto movimiento, siempre había la posibilidad de que alguien intentase meterse donde no debía. Nat levantó la mirada hacia Lena al verla tomar su revolver de su bandolera. La imitó, tomando entre sus manos la escopeta.

La General abrió despacio, entornando la puerta poco a poco. Su revólver levantado. Una de sus manos se estiró hacia atrás, llegando hasta Natalie, obligándola a cubrirse tras ella. Avanzó con cuidado, sin apenas hacer ruido. Nat la seguía a corta distancia, su escopeta arriba, contra su hombro, intentando vigilar el costado ciego de Lena. Había sido la General quien le había enseñado aquello. Azul podía intentar verse invencible para los demás, era una cuestión de supervivencia. Pero junto a los suyos, y cuando la seguridad estaba en juego, era la primera en señalar sus debilidades. Algo que no siempre había sido así, pero el yermo y la reportera le habían terminado enseñando bien.

Nat bajó la mirada hacia Albóndiga. Su pelaje no podía erizarse más.

Atardecía ya y toda la casa estaba en penumbras.

Lo primero que Lena reconoció, fue a Ellie. Estaba reclinada sobre la mesa. Estática. Su cabeza girada, mirando hacia la pared que las enfrentaba. A pesar de la falta de luz, la General supo al instante que todo allí, estaba mal. Bajó su mano, tocando a Nat y señalándole las escaleras. La chica se giró, apoyando su espalda a la de Azul. Cubriendo la entrada del pasillo mientras se acercaban despacio hacia la mesa.

Ellie estaba muerta.

Descansaba sobre un charco de sangre que cubría casi toda la mesa. Alguien le había abierto la garganta. Azul se quedó en la herida por algunos momentos. No podía haber tardado demasiado en desangrarse. Sus latidos se desbocaron en el momento en que adivinó el corazón pintado sobre la madera, parcialmente escondido bajo la sangre que lo había tapado. En el suelo, justo a sus pies, el camión rojo de su pequeño.

Azul se giró. Natalie estaba estática, vigilando el pasillo.

_“-Busca a Preston. Que cierren la ciudad, que envíe a Cait y una patrulla al periódico. Vuelve con Piper. No te muevas de allí, no dejes que tu hermana salga. No le digas una palabra hasta que yo llegue, Nat.-“_

_“-No voy a dejarte, Lena.-“_

_“-Es una orden, Natalie. Muévete.-“_

La chica la miró enfurecida. Al fin, retrocedió hacia la puerta, sin dejar de apuntar hacia el pasillo. Lena sabía de sobra que Pickman ya no estaba allí, pero tenía que asegurarse.

 

Curie apretaba a la niña contra su pecho. Piper estaba de pie frente a su hermana que no se movía de la puerta, cerrándole el paso a la reportera.

_“-Natalie, tienes exactamente un segundo para explicarme qué está sucediendo.-“_

_“-Piper… Por favor. Lena quiere que la esperes aquí.-“_

_“-¿Lena quiere? ¿Qué es esto? Es mejor que me dejes salir ahora mismo, Nat.-“_

_“-No voy a dejarte. Lo siento, Pipes. Es por tu bien.-“_

_“-¿Por mi bien? ¡Mejor que comiences a pensar en tu bien y te muevas de esa bendita puerta!-“_

La chica de la gorra se giró, enfurecida. Como si no tuviese suficiente con los ataques de autoritarismo de Lena, ahora tenía que soportar los de su hermana menor. Muy a su pesar, Natalie había crecido. Y mientras Piper había heredado de su madre casi todo, Natalie era su padre. Incluyendo su altura y su porte. Su hermana ya le había demostrado la fuerza que tenía. Piper aún podía recordar la facilidad con que la chica la había subido a aquel techo, levantando todo su peso sin problemas.

Dos golpes sonaron y Natalie se giró, espiando para ver quién era antes de abrir. En cuanto vio a la pelirroja detrás, se movió, sin dejar de prestar atención a su hermana mayor. Bien la conocía como para saber que Piper no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad para escapar de allí.

Cait entró apurada. En su rostro, la preocupación era todo. Lo primero que sus ojos buscaron fue a su niña, algo que la reportera notó.

_“-¿Dónde está Lena, Cait?-“_

_“-Está de camino. Ya viene. Quédate tranquila, chica.-“_

_“-Déjenme salir. Ahora.-“_

Piper tenía un nudo en su estómago. Estaba claro, que fuese lo que fuese, se lo estaban ocultando activamente. A ella en particular. Podía leerlo en la mirada de su hermana y de Cait. Se adelantó. Nat la tomó del brazo, tirándola hacia atrás.

_“-Natalie, no. Déjame salir. ¿Qué es? ¿Mía está bien? ¿Es Lena? Por favor.-“_

_“-Piper, siéntate. Solo espera…-“_

La reportera clavó sus ojos verdes en la mirada oscura de su hermana. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Lo suficientemente malo para que Natalie estuviese aterrada.

_“-No… Nat, dímelo. Por favor…-“_

La puerta se abrió una vez más. Al fin, Mía entró seguida por la General. Piper apenas tardó en llegar a ella, liberándose casi con violencia del brazo de su hermana. La mujer del refugio lo decía todo con la expresión que llevaba encima. Miraba hacia la reportera, sin que le saliese una palabra de la boca. Piper se acercó. Mía estaba allí. Y Lena. Todos estaban allí y solo faltaba uno.

_“-Azul…-“_

_“-Tengo que irme... Ahora, Piper… lo tiene.-“_

_“-¿Qué estás diciendo…?-“_

Piper la tomaba desde su bandolera, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, impidiendo que la mujer se apartase de ella.

_“-Es Pickman. Ellie está muerta. Tiene a Yahto.-“_

El silencio era profundo. Nadie podía decir una palabra. Piper no dejaba de mirar a Lena, casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Un vacío inmenso se abría en su pecho y las náuseas subían con violencia hasta su garganta. Sintió las manos de Azul tomándola de sus brazos.

_“-Piper… Cariño… Siéntate. Escúchame. Voy a traerlo de vuelta. Ahora mismo… voy a ir por él.-“_

Azul intentó mover a la reportera, que se resistía con todas las fuerzas que podía encontrar en aquel momento.

_“-Tiene a nuestro hijo, Lena… ¿Cómo…? Ellie… ¿Cómo?-“_

_“-Piper, voy a traerlo.-“_

_“-Vamos. Vamos a traerlo. No vas a dejarme atrás.-“_

_“-No. No vas a acercarte a él.-“_

La mirada de Piper se clavó en Lena. Una mirada que Azul nunca había visto antes. Un dolor que reconoció. Aquella era probablemente la misma mirada que ella había tenido el día que dejó el refugio.

_“-Voy a ir contigo, y vas a dejarme. O no importa lo que suceda, jamás voy a perdonártelo.-“_

Lena pasó su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de la reportera, bajando hasta su frente, cerrando su ojo. Sus dedos se enredaron en el oscuro cabello de Piper.

_“-Lo siento. Lo siento, Pipes. Juntas. Vamos a traerlo a casa otra vez. Las dos. Las dos vamos a ir por él.-“_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	43. Caminos repetidos.

El rastro del niño se perdía en la orilla del rio Charles. Albóndiga lloraba, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Varias patrullas de milicianos peinaban la zona. Lena estaba de pie, justo donde su perro había levantado el hocico por última vez. La mujer del refugio perdía la mirada atravesando la corriente de agua, posándola sobre la otra orilla y moviéndose a lo largo. Cualquier sitio. Podían estar, en cualquier sitio.

_“-¿Hacia dónde, Azul?-“_

Piper acomodaba su pistola a un costado de su cintura, observando a la mujer, su perfil afilado, su postura tensa.

_“-No lo sé. Hacia el sur. Creo. Va a usar el rio para que perdamos su rastro. No creo que Albóndiga vuelva a encontrarlo…-“_

_“-¿Ni siquiera si caminamos la otra orilla?-“_

_“-No. Lo dudo. Voy a enviarlo con Cait y alguna patrulla, quizás… pero así es como lo encontré antes, no va a volver a caer en lo mismo dos veces. Es probable que haya pensado bien en como enmascarar su olor.-“_

La reportera se giró. Nick Valentine estaba agachado, su mano metálica rozando el suelo. El detective apenas había dicho una palabra desde que había dejado Home Plate.

_“-Son dos pares de pisadas. Recientes. No iba solo. Un hombre, probablemente. Alto. Estas son botas de combate y se hunden, tiene que haber sido más pesado que él.-“_

Lena se acercó hasta Valentine, observando lo que el detective señalaba.

_“-Dudo que hayan remado contra corriente, el rio no está tan tranquilo hoy, y no creo que solo lo hayan cruzado. Deberíamos seguir hacia el sur.-“_

La General de los Minutemen asintió, desganada. No tardó en dar las órdenes, dividiendo a sus patrullas antes de emprender la marcha junto a Piper y Nick. No hablaban. No había mucho que decir. En Lena seguía creciendo la impotencia. Sabía que aquel hombre podía esfumarse sin dejar rastro, aparentemente por el tiempo que le viniese en gana. Valentine había pasado meses intentando encontrarlo y jamás habían conseguido una sola pista. Pickman decidía cuando quería ser encontrado. Y ahora, tenía a su hijo.

La noche se había cerrado completamente cuando decidieron parar. No podía quedar más de un par de horas hasta el amanecer y seguir caminando en la oscuridad sin una dirección clara, podía empeorar la situación más que mejorarla. Eligieron un viejo puesto de control militar sobre la carretera. Habían dejado las ruinas de Boston hacía ya varias horas. Lena estiró su saco de dormir dentro de una caseta de vigía. Nick se había alejado de las dos mujeres. Fumaba, apostado contra un árbol, en silencio.

La mujer del refugio se tiró sobre la improvisada cama, masajeando un poco su pierna. Piper no tardó en unírsele, recostándose a su lado.

_“-¿Cuánto vamos a descansar, Lena?-“_

_“-Necesitamos luz. No queremos perdernos nada por el camino, Pipes.-“_

_“-Puede estar en cualquier lugar ya.-“_

_“-Y pensar. También necesito pensar... Vamos a volver al camino con la primera gota de luz, Piper.-“_

La reportera la observaba. La mujer estaba seria, mirando hacia el techo, una mueca de dolor le cruzaba la boca pero de alguna forma, Piper sabía que no tenía nada que ver con su pierna. Se apretó a ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Lena se giró, abrazándola.

_“-Vamos a encontrarlo, Piper.-“_

_“-No lo sabes.-“_

Las palabras le hacían hueco en el pecho. La mujer del refugio sentía como la reportera apretaba sus dientes, metiéndose cada vez más entre sus brazos.

_“-Vamos a encontrarlo. No hay más que eso. No va a ser de otra forma y lo sé.-“_

_“-Tiene que estar tan asustado... Puede haberle hecho cualquier cosa.-“_

_“-No. Solo lo tomó para llegar a nosotras.-“_

_“-Mató a Ellie…-“_

_“-Pero lo hizo rápido. Estaba en una misión, no lo hizo por placer. Era evidente.-“_

_“-¿Eso te tranquiliza, Lena? ¿Qué la haya matado a sangre fría en apenas segundos?-“_

Azul miró hacia la chica entre sus brazos, el pánico en su voz.

_“-No, Piper. Estoy todo menos tranquila. Pero tengo que intentar pensar en frío. Necesito entenderlo. Y sé que no va a hacerle daño, no hasta que nos tenga. Es lo que quiere.-“_

_“-¿Por qué?-“_

_“-Porque está loco, Piper. Porque está aburrido. Porque su atención encontró donde fijarse y no va a quitarla de allí hasta que se sienta satisfecho. Así funciona.-“_

_“-¿Cómo lo sabes?-“_

Lena se quedó en silencio. Un suspiro largo le desinfló el pecho.

_“-Porque a mí también me pasa. A veces. De diferente forma y por diferentes motivos. Pero pude entenderlo, en algún punto. Ese tipo de… obsesión. Cuando tienes algo en tu cabeza que solo está allí. Constante. Goteando día a día. Solo te enfocas en eso…-“_

_“-¿Qué quieres decir con que te pasa?-“_

_“-No como él. No soy una psicópata. Pero no sé explicártelo. Como cuando perdí a Shaun. Como cuando me di cuenta que no estabas muerta, que alguien te tenía. Es una fijación, algo, que solo te permite ir en una sola dirección. Para él, creo que esa dirección, eres tú.-“_

La reportera se apretaba un poco más a su pecho. El silencio fue largo.

_“-Solo tenemos que usarlo a nuestro favor...-“_

Lena sintió el frío bajarle hasta la punta de sus dedos. La voz de Piper había estado cargada de decisión.

_“-No vamos a usarte como un señuelo, Piper. No pienso arriesgarte en ningún punto. Dime que entiendes eso.-“_

La chica se irguió sobre su codo, con una sonrisa helada que solo quedaba en sus labios, nada en sus facciones la acompañaba.

_“-Es nuestro hijo, Lena. Dime que tú entiendes eso.-“_

Azul la miró. Una chispa en su ojo se encendió.

_“-¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?-“_

_“-Porque tú me estás diciendo lo mismo pero de otra forma. Si tengo que ser señuelo, voy a serlo. Lo que tenga que hacer. Lo que sea. Si eso nos ayuda a recuperarlo, tengo que saber que vas a usarlo.-“_

_“-Voy a recuperarlo sin poner a nadie más en riesgo.-“_

Piper bajó su mano hasta el rostro de la mujer.

_“-Lo sé, sé que vas a intentarlo. Pero prométeme que si tienes que elegir entre él y yo, siempre va a ser él.-“_

Azul la miraba sin poder contestar. No podía responder a aquello. No era una elección, era un imposible.

_“-Piper… No. No va a pasar algo así.-“_

_“-Lena, sí. Hay muchas posibilidades de que nos meta en esos juegos. Tú misma lo dijiste. Está aburrido. Quiere llegar a nosotras. Solo, antes que cualquier cosa, asegúrate de ponerlo a salvo.-“_

La chica volvió a su pecho. Lena se quedó hundida dentro de su cabeza, atrapada bajo el peso de las palabras que Piper acababa de soltarle.

 

Habían vuelto al camino con las primeras luces. Apenas habían descansado algunas horas. Nick iba por delante. Estaba convencido de que las huellas que habían visto antes eran las mismas botas que habían encontrado rio arriba. Probablemente hubiesen seguido la costa hasta allí. Lena confiaba en el instinto de Valentine, era bueno en lo que hacía.

Piper iba justo por detrás de la mujer del refugio. Su arma en la mano, su mirada distante, todo el tiempo. Lena no dejaba de estar pendiente de ella. Trataba de no pensar en Yahto. No podía pasar por todo aquello otra vez. Solo seguía moviéndose, intentando mantener algunos pensamientos lo más superficiales que se pudiesen.

La General fue la primera en verlo. El bulto envuelto en papel. Colgando de la cabeza, de la única rama en metros y metros que pasaba sobre aquel camino. Solo el viento lo movía. Se quedó estática, el tiempo suficiente para que la mirada de la reportera se levantase y lo viese.

Algo en Piper se quebró.

La mujer del refugio la vio caer de rodillas detrás. La chica hablaba pero no salía nada de su boca. Negaba con su cabeza. Valentine seguía a Lena con la mirada. El detective se había arrimado hasta Piper, intentando sostener a la reportera caída en mitad de la carretera.

Lena lo supo en cuanto lo tocó. No era su pequeño. Su machete cortó la soga todo lo rápido que sus manos podían.

_“-¡No es él, Piper!-“_

Azul no se daba cuenta pero la voz apenas le salía entre el llanto. Se acercaba con aquel bulto entre sus manos, que no paraban de temblar. Abría aquel paquete con desesperación, rasgando el papel con que lo habían envuelto con malicia.

Un muñeco desgastado y sobre su blanco traje espacial, Piper reconoció algunas prendas de su pequeño. Pasó sus dedos por la tela, sin poder dejar de llorar.

_“-Vamos, cariño. Estamos en el camino. Lo tenemos. Solo levántate. No era él.-“_

La chica de la gorra asentía casi con desesperación, irguiéndose con lentitud, limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su gabardina y perdiendo la mirada hacia los costados del camino. Habían estado allí. No podían llevarles tantas horas.

_“-Voy a abrirme hacia allí, Lena. Sigamos hacia el sur.-“_

_“-Espera, Nick. Mira.-“_

Lena estiraba el envoltorio sobre la carretera. Un caballo amarillo de juguete se adivinaba en la publicidad.

_“-Esto no es casualidad, Nick, no lo es.-“_

_“-No, chica. Definitivamente. La fábrica de donde salían esos no está muy lejos de aquí. Si seguimos la carretera de la costa prácticamente vamos a toparnos con ella.-“_

_“-Tiene que ser… le gusta hacer este tipo de mierdas...-“_

La reportera no parecía del todo ella. Se apoyaba en el hombro de Azul. Una sonrisa perdida era la única respuesta a las miradas preocupadas que la General iba dejándole. Lena levantó su mano, llevándole el pelo por detrás de su oreja. Se acercó su oído despacio, abrazándola por la cintura en un momento.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí… lo siento. Solo... sigamos.-“_

Piper apretaba su mano contra el hombro de Lena mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas, que insistían en salir, un lado primero y el otro después. Tomó aire.

_“-¿Qué hacemos con eso?-“_

La reportera señalaba el triste muñeco, que aún llevaba la ropa de su hijo.

_“-Yo lo llevo.-“_

Azul se agachó, apurándose a apretar el muñeco en su costal. No le quedaban muchas ganas de seguir viéndolo y estaba segura que Piper opinaba igual.

 

Natalie y Cait entraron a Home Plate. El cuerpo de Ellie ya no estaba allí, pero todo lo demás, sí.

_“-Eh, chica, no necesitas ver esta mierda. Ve con Curie.-“_

_“-Está bien, Cait. Quiero hacerlo.-“_

La pelirroja se giró. La voz de Natalie rebalsaba de rabia y dolor.

_“-Lo siento. La querías, lo sé. Al final pasaron mucho tiempo con ella…-“_

_“-Estoy bien. Solo espero que a este, Lena lo mate.-“_

_“-¿A este?-“_

La chica se plantó en el medio del salón. Cait la observó. La pelirroja se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Nat había crecido en el último tiempo.

_“-A la que atacó a mi hermana le perdonó la vida.-“_

_“-Tú también se la perdonaste, chica, al menos hasta donde sé…-“_

Natalie dio un paso enfurecido hacia Cait. La alta mujer terminó de girarse, con calma pero desprendiendo seguridad en cada movimiento. La mirada de la menor de las Wright brillaban contra el verde de la pelirroja.

_“-Por lo que sé, le apuntaste al pecho con una escopeta. Y no gatillaste.-“_

_“-¡No es lo mismo!-“_

_“-Porque tú lo dices ¿Eh? La oportunidad la tuviste y decidiste no tomarla. Lena hizo lo mismo. Por la misma razón que supongo que tu lo hiciste, chica.-“_

_“-Solo no lo hice. ¡Quería hacerlo!-“_

_“-Joder, Nat. Eres igual… al menos la mitad que estaba apuntando a Glory en ese momento.-“_

Cait bajó la mirada hasta los puños de Natalie, que se cerraban en rabia.

_“-¿Igual a qué?-“_

_“-A Lena.-“_

_“-No. No lo soy.-“_

La pelirroja se movía mientras hablaba, sin dejar de tener a la chica siempre bajo su mirada. Llenaba una palangana de agua y la apoyaba sobre la mesa, metiendo algunos trapos dentro.

_“-¿Te molesta ser como Lena?-“_

_“-¿Eh? No. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme? No tendría nada de malo si fuese cierto...-“_

_“-Eres un poco dura cuando hablas de ella, chica. Podrías ver un poco mejor. Esa mujer te adora. Casi desde que te conoció, o al menos eso es lo que se entiende cuando habla. No hay nada que no hiciese por ti.-“_

Cait comenzaba a pasar el trapo humedecido por el charco de sangre oscura en la mesa. Natalie seguía detrás, observándola.

_“-No es eso. Claro que la quiero… solo. No lo sé. Solo no quiero encariñarme demasiado. Es todo.-“_

_“-¿Pero qué mierda dices? No es un perro.-“_

La pelirroja miraba la forma en que el agua se teñía de rojo en cuanto la tela manchada se hundía en ella.

_“-Lo sé, Cait. No estoy diciendo eso. Solo… Mi padre… o lo poco que recuerdo de él. De alguna extraña manera… me lo recuerda. Y Lena… siempre está a punto de morir. O de desaparecer. O lo que sea.-“_

Cait se giró, enfrentándose a Natalie una vez más. La voz de la chica sonaba angustiada y su mirada estaba sobre el suelo.

_“-Lena no se va a morir, joder. No sé qué mierda podría matarla ya. Creo que sobrevivió a todo… Además... ¿Sabes qué? Todos vamos a terminar en el mismo lugar, joder. Pero mientras estén en este lado, deberías recordarle de tanto en tanto que la quieres.-“_

Nat se acercó, tomando el paño sobrante. Rodeó la mesa, quedando enfrentada a la pelirroja y frotando sobre la gran mancha roja. El silencio se alargó por algunos minutos.

_“-¿Crees que no sabe que la quiero?-“_

Los ojos de la chica habían perdido la rabia. Cait levantó la mirada, frenando su brazo y suspirando. Recargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, intentando acercarse más a Nat.

_“-No. Sabe que la quieres. Pero no creo que sepa cuanto la quieres. Lena no es buena en esas cosas, chica. Hasta yo lo veo... No entiende bien cómo funcionan los demás. Es… como lo digo… siempre cree en lo que le dicen.-“_

_“-¿Y qué digo de malo?-“_

_“-Bueno. Tú tienes la manía de soltar por la boca lo primero que se te cruza ahí dentro... Y tienes un humor de los demonios. Yo te hubiese enterrado la bota en el trasero más de una vez. Pero Lena, es así de idiota… Se lo calla, joder. Pero le duele. En fin. Deja de hacerme hablar mariconerías...-“_

La chica bajó la mirada con media sonrisa para perderla en el rojo que teñía la mesa.

Ellie.

No debería haber terminado así.

 

 

 


	44. Lo que sea.

Aquella zona no era sencilla de transitar. La mayor parte era pantanosa y los rodeos que tenían que dar para avanzar por terreno firme les robaban mucho tiempo. Todavía les quedaba algo de distancia para llegar a la fábrica y la noche ya comenzaba a caer sobre sus cabezas.

_“-Nick. Vamos a tomarnos un respiro aquí.-“_

_“-Azul, estamos cerca. Si seguimos podemos llegar en un par de horas.-“_

_“-Lo sé, Piper. Por eso vamos a tomarnos un respiro. Si lo hacemos, vamos a llegar en mitad de la noche y al menos, con una o dos horas de descanso.-“_

La reportera se giró sin contestar, arrimándose a uno de los muros de los restos de la construcción en que acampaban.

_“-Anda, chica. Cabecea. Yo puedo echar un ojo aquí fuera.-“_

_“-Gracias.-“_

La mujer del refugio se acercó a Piper, sentándose a su lado.

_“-No tengo idea que podemos encontrar allí pero está claro que va a estar esperándonos... Necesitamos pensar y prepararnos.-“_

_“-Necesitamos movernos. Siempre estás metiéndote en modo ejército cuando no tienes que hacerlo y ahora, cuando deberías estar tirándote de cabeza hacia allí, no haces más que retrasarlo.-“_

Lena se quedó en silencio, observándola.

_“-Es como si no te importara suficiente. ¡Levántate! ¡Hazlo! ¡Ve allí y mata a todo dios, como siempre lo haces! Tráelo otra vez conmigo…-“_

Por un instante, Azul pudo leer la furia en su mirada, que no tardó en convertirse en tristeza absoluta. La chica hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, abrazándose a sus rodillas. Lena acercó su mano, intentando llegar a su hombro, sin saber bien que decir.

_“-No. Déjame. No me toques…-“_

La mujer del refugio tardó un momento en reaccionar. Se levantó con pesadez. El estómago le apretaba. Su cabeza se nublaba y aunque aquellas paredes apenas frenaban algo del viento que corría afuera, la sensación de necesitar aire le subió hasta la garganta con rapidez. Se alejó, saliendo de la pobre cobertura que ofrecían los muros que aún quedaban en pie y sentándose sobre una pila de escombros, mirando hacia la nada.

Matar a todo dios. Traerlo de vuelta. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Lena sabía de sobra que estaba en pánico. Desde el momento en que había entendido que aquel hombre se había llevado a su hijo. Lo peor, era llevar dentro aquella sensación que había esperado tener la suerte de nunca más volver a sentir.

Piper le había pedido que actuase y por primera vez, Azul no sabía muy bien que hacer. No quería hacer nada que pudiese ponerlo en peligro. No podía siquiera imaginar el perderlo. No podía dejar de pensar en Shaun y en todas las decisiones equivocadas que había tomado intentando recuperarlo. Nada había servido. Y al final, aunque lo había encontrado, había sido tan tarde… y por tan poco tiempo.

La reportera no parecía creerle. Quizás era su culpa y esta era una de las veces en que no estaba dándose cuenta de algo, de algo importante. Quizás había dicho algo malo. O realmente debería estar tirándose de cabeza hacia allí, pero la última vez que había actuado en esa forma, aquel hombre había estado esperando que hiciese exactamente eso y ella… solo quería recuperarlo. No podía arriesgarse a fallar. No a Yahto. Sí algo le sucedía, no iban a poder vivir con eso.

Lena bajó la cabeza hacia sus botas que colgaban contra la pila de escombros que alguna vez había sido una pared. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas concentrándose en el golpeteo que sus talones dejaban contra las piedras. La bronca y la impotencia se le acumulaban en la garganta. Era tan chiquito. Y aquel animal lo tenía. Una vez más, su familia estaba en peligro y lo único que podía hacer, era seguir intentando. Si Pickman se atrevía a tocarlo, si tan solo le ponía un dedo encima, iba a gastarse el resto de su vida rebanando a aquel psicópata milímetro a milímetro.

Su cabeza latía desde la conversación que había tenido con Piper. Levantar la mirada se le hacía imposible y solo quería seguir clavándola sobre sus botas, que cada vez golpeaban la pared con mayor insistencia. No lo había notado, pero sus puños se cerraban sobre sus rodillas y el frío le entumecía los dedos.

Sintió la caricia suave sobre su hombro. Le costó un mundo levantar la mirada.

Piper. Piper le hablaba, mirándola. Movía sus labios como solía hacerlo cuando quería que le prestase atención. Que realmente lo hiciese. Toda la dureza que antes le había leído en sus ojos verdes, ya no estaba allí.  Azul no podía escucharla, los sonidos que la chica soltaba no cobraban sentido en su cabeza, pero no necesitaban hacerlo para poder entenderlos. Sabía de sobra lo que la reportera estaba diciendo. _Mírame_. Casi podía escucharlo. _Mírame, Azul_. Sintió el calor de una mano sobre la suya. Una caricia en su cicatriz. Una de esas que, de algún modo u otro, siempre ardía.

Matar a todo dios. Sí. Podía hacer algo así. Si Piper se lo pedía, tenía que estar bien. Tenía que ser lo correcto. Sintió el pulgar de la reportera arrastrándose sobre su mejilla.

_“-Mírame, Azul.-“_

La voz le llegó y su mirada se pegó a los ojos claros que la buscaban casi con desesperación.

_“-Estoy aquí. Lo siento. Cariño...-“_

_“-Puedo matarlos a todos.-“_

Piper tomó el rostro de Lena entre sus dos manos, sonriéndole con tristeza.

_“-Lo siento, Azul. No tienes que matar. No tienes que tirarte a ningún lado. Tenemos que pensar. Tienes razón.-“_

Sus piernas se frenaban poco a poco. La luz era diferente. Miró su pipboy de reojo. Sintió la tensión en su espalda. Llevaba tiempo sobre ese muro, estaba claro.

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Sí. Está bien, Lena. Ven. Baja de allí. ¿Estás bien?-“_

La mujer del refugio asintió, llevando sus piernas hasta el suelo y tomando la mano de la reportera, que no tardó en guiarla hacia el rincón de la construcción donde un saco de dormir estaba estirado junto a los costales.

_“-Podemos descansar una hora más. ¿Quieres?-“_

Azul la observaba, todavía le costaba enfocarse en las palabras. Asintió.

Se recostó, dando la espalda a la pared. La reportera se acomodó en sus brazos. Podía sentir sus caricias, por su cuello, por su rostro. Sus ojos verdes seguían allí, atentos, cada vez que los buscaba.

 

Piper miraba a la mujer recostada a su lado. Sus facciones. El dolor que escondía su mirada. La manera en que cada poco la buscaba, como si estuviese asegurándose de que seguía allí. Como si de pronto, su cuerpo no pudiese sentirla a su lado. Lo que había dicho, no había estado bien. Lo sabía. No con Azul. No de su parte. Ella, más que nadie, sabía hasta donde ese tipo de palabras podían herirla. Piper sabía cuánto Lena los quería. Hasta donde era capaz de llegar por ellos. Acababa de herirla en lo más profundo y la mujer, lo único que había hecho, era aceptarlo. Sin más. _Puedo matarlos a todos, Piper._ Solo eso.

La reportera paseaba sus dedos por lo bajo de su mentón, desviándose cada poco hasta la cicatriz en su labio. Era su niño. Estaba aterrada. Pero tenía que controlarse. Se suponía que esa era su ventaja. Si Lena podía acertar a cualquier cosa que se pusiese delante de su mira, Piper tenía que ser quien supiese a donde tenían que apuntar. Entrar en aquel lugar sin pensar, sin analizar la situación, solo aumentaba las probabilidades de que algo saliese mal, que ya de por sí, eran suficientemente altas. Necesitaba mantenerse en calma, todo lo humanamente posible. Levantó la vista. Azul respiraba con pesadez, dormitaba.

 

Piper quitó la jarra del fuego, cuidando de no quemarse. Llenó ambas tazas hasta arriba y las endulzó. Lena dejó su rifle a un costado y estiró su mano, tomando la taza que la chica le alcanzaba.

_“-Por dios, Piper. Esta es la tuya.-“_

La chica se sentó, mirando hacia la mujer que le devolvía el café con un gesto de asco en todo su rostro. La reportera le cambió la taza, intentando una sonrisa.

_“-Ni siquiera se siente el sabor del café, Pipes… Tienes que meter menos azúcar en eso.-“_

_“-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... Entonces, hablemos esto otra vez.-“_

Nick se acercó, terminando su cigarrillo. El detective arrimó un viejo cajón de madera, girándolo y sentándose sobre él. Lena lo esperó antes de comenzar a hablar.

_“-Bien. No tenemos idea de que es lo que nos tiene preparado. Ni de cuantos tiene en la fábrica. ¿Nick, crees que nos vieron seguirlos?-“_

_“-No puedo asegurarlo, Lena. Está claro que esperaban que encontrásemos el muñeco. Pero es casi imposible saber si nos vigilaron o si no tienen idea de cuantos somos y cuando vamos a llegar… -“_

_“-Coincido... Nada que hacer en ese punto. Bien. Hasta ahora, siempre reaccioné igual. Simplemente tirándome de cabeza a sea cual sea su trampa de turno. Tengo que hacer lo mismo esta vez. Pero a consciencia.-“_

Piper la escuchaba en silencio, prestando atención a cada gesto de la mujer. Terminando de asegurarse que Azul estaba allí, por completo.

_“-Quizás lo esté esperando, y eso les dé a ustedes la oportunidad. Incluso podemos tener suerte, y puede que crea que estoy sola.-“_

_“-Es arriesgado, Lena. Ni Piper ni yo tenemos alcance con nuestras armas y no vamos a poder cubrirte.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Uno de ustedes tiene que llevarse mi rifle. Y no importa, no importa si no pueden darme la mejor de las coberturas. Solo necesito hacer tiempo allí dentro. Crear una distracción. Encontrarlo…-“_

La última palabra se apagó al final, como si Lena hubiese perdido la voz de un momento a otro. Piper estiró su brazo apoyándolo sobre la pierna de la mujer. Aún se sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho.

_“-No lo sé, Azul… no quiero que entres sola allí.-“_

_“-¿Lo que sea, verdad? Tenemos que hacer lo que sea necesario para recuperarlo.-“_

Lena había encontrado su voz y soltaba las palabras una a una desde su estómago, mirando a la chica de la gorra con seriedad. Piper asintió, con todo el peso en su pecho. Ella misma lo había dicho. Tenían que hacer lo que fuese necesario.

 

Azul caminaba en la oscuridad apenas iluminada por la luz de su pipboy. La planta baja de la fábrica parecía vacía. El olor a combustible le quitó el aire en cuanto lo sintió. Sus botas sonaban sobre el suelo encharcado. Bajó la mirada, aquel lugar… era mejor que no disparase una sola bala allí. Guardó su revólver con cuidado y no tardó en remover el machete de su cintura con decisión.

El corredor se abría hacia la planta de producción. La sala estaba pobremente iluminada, a excepción del centro del lugar. Allí, era imposible que Piper o Nick pudiesen verla. Probablemente la habían perdido de vista en cuanto se había alejado de la hilera de ventanas.

Una ojeada rápida y Lena entendió que aquel lugar solo necesitaba una chispa para volar por los aires. Pickman había amontonado varios barriles de lo que parecía algún tipo de combustible en cada rincón del lugar. La General se movía con cuidado, intentando acostumbrar la vista a aquella penumbra. En cuanto llegó al final del amplio corredor y el espacio se abrió delante suyo, lo vió. Sobre una alfombra, en el centro del lugar, su pequeño dormía, acurrucado en el suelo.

Lena no perdió el tiempo, acercándose a él con rapidez. Todo el cuidado que había llevado hasta entonces se había esfumado de su cuerpo en cuanto había visto a su hijo a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia. No tardó en darse cuenta que una vez más, había hecho exactamente lo que aquel hombre esperaba de ella. En cuanto pisó la alfombra lo sintió. El leve movimiento bajo sus pies. Aquel sonido. El vacío en su estómago.

La mujer del refugio se frenó en seco, estática, observando el suelo que pisaba. Era una trampa y por supuesto, se había tirado de cabeza a ella. Yahto dormía, a centímetros de sus brazos, podía sentir su respiración.

_“-Lena, Lena… es difícil entender como lograste vivir tanto en el yermo, con lo descuidada que siempre terminas siendo…-“_

La General apenas se giró, encontrando al hombre del cual salía la voz.

_“-Yo que tú, no movería un pelo. Casi literalmente. Hay suficiente explosivo bajo tus botas como para volar este asqueroso lugar… Y aunque entiendo que podría tentarte que yo esté en él…-“_

Pickman bajaba la mirada hacia el niño con una sonrisa.

_“-Siéntate por favor, Lena. Justo aquí.-“_

El hombre señalaba hacia el centro de la alfombra, justo al costado del pequeño. Azul lo miraba en pánico.

_“-Si volamos, volamos los tres. No voy a moverme con él aquí.-“_

_“-Si te mueves con gracia, no va a suceder. Intenta no ponerme de mal humor, por favor. Recién estoy comenzando.-“_

Lena vio como el hombre daba un paso hacia el niño. Levantó su brazo, abriendo su palma hacia él, deteniéndolo.

_“-Está bien. No te acerques más.-“_

Bajó con cuidado, sentándose sobre el suelo justo como se lo pedía. Vio como Pickman se alejaba hacia uno de los rincones oscuros del lugar y volvía con un rifle casi tan grande como él, cargándolo con trabajo.

_“-¡Si disparas aquí…!-“_

_“-Uff, Lena ¿Por quién me tomas? Esto, querida, no dispara balas. Es solo… digamos… un seguro. No quiero fallar como la última vez.-“_

Lena tenía sus dos manos a los costados de sus piernas. En la derecha, apretaba su machete contra el suelo. Podía sentir la respiración pesada del niño a sus espaldas, probablemente afectado por los vapores de combustible que llenaban aquel lugar.

_“-¿Cuál es? ¿Esta? ¿Cierto? Sí. Estírala.-“_

Azul lo observó por un segundo. El hombre señalaba su muslo herido. Estiró la pierna, bajándola con cuidado, arrastrándola con suavidad por la alfombra.

Sintió el sonido del rifle liberándose y un dolor agudo le corto la mirada. Por un segundo, todo se oscureció. Su mano soltó el machete, subiendo hasta aquella sensación infernal. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista otra vez, su ojo bajó hasta su pierna herida, fijada al suelo por un enorme clavo de ferrocarril. No quería desmayarse ahora. No podía hacerlo. Tenía que sacar a Yahto de allí, el niño necesitaba aire, y aquel psicópata, alguien que lo quitase de su miseria. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían.

_“-Bien, ahora que nos aseguramos de que no vas a hacer otro de tus escapes milagrosos… ¿Dónde está Piper?-“_

Lena jadeaba, poniendo todo de sí para mantener la mirada enfocada. Vio como el hombre dejaba el rifle a un costado y se agachaba, quedando en cuclillas frente a ella, suavizando su tono helado.

_“-Vamos, Lena. No voy a hacerle nada, hoy solo se trata de ti. De sacarte de en medio de una buena vez ¿Sabes? Comienzas a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.-“_

_“-N-no está aquí…-“_

_“-Oh, querida. Otra vez. Es indignante que alguien como tú intente engañar a alguien como yo. No interesa. No necesito más que esperar… ¿No crees que va a dejar a sus dos amores atrapados en manos del villano, verdad? Yo tampoco, Lena. Yo tampoco.-“_

El hombre se alejaba hablando para sí, otra vez, hacia el rincón oscuro de la sala.

_“-Por cierto… felicidades. Fue una boda preciosa. Algo anticuada pero siempre lo digo, lo clásico nunca queda mal…-“_

En cuanto Lena lo vio volver, reconoció el artefacto que traía en sus manos. Era un temporizador, estaba claro. Y lo que estaba debajo, una carga. Definitivamente, aquello no mejoraba.


	45. Un fuego para llevar.

La oscuridad era cerrada y era casi imposible adivinar lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro. Piper bajó una vez más a la mira del rifle de Lena. Ni un movimiento. Había dejado de ver el resplandor de la luz de su pipboy prácticamente desde que se había alejado de la última ventana y la ansiedad comenzaba a ganarle.

_“-Nicky… No me gusta. No me gusta nada. Tenemos que entrar.-“_

_“-Nos pidió al menos media hora. No hay disparos, no hay ruido. Quizás ni siquiera es el lugar.-“_

_“-Vamos, Nick. Sabes que ese hombre no hace nada sin pensarlo hasta el agotamiento.  Voy a meterme y tú vas a cubrirme.-“_

_“-No. Si lo hacemos, juntos, chica. Quedar los tres separados no es una buena idea, lo sabrías si hubieses tenido la oportunidad de ir al cine alguna vez.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Nada. Vamos.-“_

 

Lena miró el temporizador. No quedaba demasiado. Acariciaba al niño, girada todo lo que podía sobre sus caderas. Su pierna atrapada al suelo, sus latidos disparados. El dolor era de otro mundo. Los números brillantes y rojos en el reloj se le movían cada poco.

_“-Nos quedamos sin tiempo, Lena. Si tienen alguna palabra mágica, sería el momento ¿Sabes?-“_

Pickman le hablaba desde la segunda planta, sin alejarse de la única ventana en aquella pared. Estaba claro que no pensaba volver a bajar, Lena lo entendía.

_“-lana-“_

Los ojos del niño se abrieron por un segundo. Azul pudo notar el brillo en su mirada y lo dilatadas que tenía sus pupilas. Aquel animal había drogado a su hijo.

_“-Shh, cariño. Duerme.-“_

_“-mama…-“_

_“-Ya viene.-“_

Y Lena lo esperaba. Alguien tenía que sacarlo de allí y estaba claro que ella no iba a poder.

 

Pickman se apoyó sobre la baranda de la plataforma, mirando hacia el centro de la planta inferior. Removió su encendedor dorado del bolsillo de su traje, jugando con él entre sus dedos.

_“-Está haciéndose desear, Lena. ¿Cuánto nos queda? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco minutos?-“_

Azul acariciaba a Yahto con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz. Su cabeza se embotaba por el dolor y los vapores. No podía pensar con demasiada claridad y esta vez, estaba atrapada. Incluso respirar le dolía. Era imposible intentar liberar su pierna de allí.

Fue Nick el primero en pisar la sala. Su revólver levantado,  aunque sabía que era un gesto inútil. Poco había tardado Valentine en comprender la situación. Piper lo seguía a corta distancia. Los dos se quedaron estáticos en cuanto pudieron ver lo que sucedía en el centro de la habitación.

Azul levantó su brazo con lentitud en cuanto los vio, haciendo una seña que la chica de la gorra entendió al instante. Quieta.

_“-Al fin. Esta va a ser una reunión corta, me temo. ¿Cuánto nos queda, Lena?-“_

Nick bajó la mirada al temporizador. Guardaba su revólver y caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación. Piper lo seguía despacio. Los dos se frenaron a pocos metros de Lena. La reportera miraba horrorizada la pierna atrapada de la mujer. El niño a su costado, durmiendo con pesadez.

_“-Está bien… Piper. Mírame, cariño… Tienes que sacarlo de aquí. To-Todo esto va a volar… Nick… Sácalos.-“_

El detective no apartaba la mirada del hombre que tenían encima y el encendedor que paseaba entre sus dedos.

_“-Azul… ¿Qué hago? Dime…-“_

La chica miraba a su alrededor y volvía a la pierna de Lena una y otra vez, con desesperación.

_“-¿No es trágico? Creo… que estoy conmovido.-“_

Lena subió su mirada hasta encontrar la de Pickman, regalándole toda la rabia de la que era capaz.

_“-Piper, trae aquello. Apúrate.-“_

Azul señalaba a un viejo caballo de juguete. La chica no preguntó, solo lo levantó entre sus brazos, apurándose a volver al centro de la sala. Pickman los observaba, con una mueca en su rostro.

_“-Escucha, cariño. Vamos a cambiar. ¿Cuánto pesa eso? Tiene… dios. Tiene que llegar al peso de Yahto.-“_

Nick se acercó, levantando el juguete.

_“-Sí. Puede que sirva, Lena.-“_

El detective había entendido lo que la mujer estaba intentando hacer.

_“-Bien... Piper, acerca eso. No toques la alfombra… solo… solo arrodíllate aquí...-“_

La reportera podía sentir como la voz de la mujer se apagaba cada poco.

_“-Solo, a mi cuenta. Pasa tus manos por debajo… así, suave Pipes…-“_

Piper sentía como su corazón retumbaba. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Lena estaba atrapada sobre una trampa. Deslizó sus manos bajo el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, aguantando la respiración. Vio el brazo de Lena arrimarse al juguete, tensarse bajo el.

Las dos mujeres no dejaron de mirarse. El cambio fue lento pero seguro. Piper tuvo que obligarse a volver a respirar. Solo quedaban dos minutos. La chica de la gorra apretaba con desesperación al niño entre sus brazos. Lena se apoyaba con lentitud sobre el suelo, ya no sentía su pierna y los ruidos a su alrededor comenzaban a parecerle demasiado lejanos.

Los aplausos pausados resonaron desde la plataforma metálica.

_“-Eso… Dios. Fue hermoso. La mirada entre ustedes. La tensión. Perfecto.-“_

Valentine seguía con su mirada clavada en Pickman.

_“-Vete, Piper. Ahora. Aléjate de aquí.-“_

_“-No, Lena…-“_

Piper sintió la mirada de Azul sobre ella. Su mano, rozándole la mejilla, bajando en una caricia hasta la cabeza del niño dormido.

_“-Sácalo de aquí. Por favor.-“_

_“-Puedo intentar retrasar esto.-“_

Nick se acercó al temporizador. El chasquido del encendedor entre los dedos de Richard hizo que los tres subiesen su mirada, en pánico.

_“-Eso, sería trampa. De muy mal gusto. Un paso atrás, detective.-“_

_“-Está bien, Nick. Déjalo. Pipes, cariño, escúchame… tienes que irte ahora.-“_

_“-No, no. Azul… por favor.-“_

La reportera se estiraba hacia ella. Lena tomó su brazo, apretándola, reteniéndola.

_“-Piper, cálmate… Mi amor… Tienes que sacarlo de aquí. Todo va a estar bien. Solo ve, solo levántate.-“_

La voz de la mujer se arrastraba.

_“-Azul… tiene, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer… solo… Dime que.-“_

_“-Hiciste todo lo que tenías que hacer. Siempre. Nada de esto es tu culpa.-“_

_“-¡No! Deja de despedirte de mí. No te lo permito. No voy a dejarte.-“_

Piper estaba todo lo cerca que podía. Lena se levantaba hacia ella con cuidado. Llegó a su boca con suavidad. La reportera apretaba a Yahto contra su pecho. Sintió el beso de Lena quemarle en los labios. Como el primero. Como cada vez que esa mujer se le acercaba. Sus ojos se cerraron sin que pudiese evitarlo y adivinó la sonrisa de Azul naciendo entre ellas.

_“-Todo va a estar bien, Pipes… Sabes que te quiero, como jamás creí que podía querer… Nick, por favor…-“_

La mujer del refugio le dedicó al detective una mirada cargada. A Lena le pareció que los ojos de Valentine se apagaban. Piper intentó liberarse en el mismo instante en que el detective la tomaba por la cintura, arrastrándola hacia la salida.

_“-¡No! ¡Nicky! ¡Suéltame! Por favor…-“_

La chica rompía en llanto. Lena le sonreía, sin dejar de mirarla. Aún así, entre tanto dolor y tanta locura, le parecía perfecta.

 

Azul volvió a sentarse, dando la espalda a Pickman. Respiró, su mano hurgando en su pipboy. En su cabeza, la chica de la gorra. Sus ojos verdes y sus labios. Esta vez, estaba bastante jugada. Cerró su mano izquierda sobre el revólver de su bandolera, intentando que sus movimientos fuesen suaves.

_“-Eso fue increíble. Su llanto. Tan sentido, Lena. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo hiciste para hacerla llorar así?-“_

El hombre tenía la mirada perdida en el corredor por el cual Piper había desaparecido.

_“-Increíble, sí… en fin. Creo que es hora de que me retire. La función terminó ¿Cierto? Gasta bien tu último minuto, Lena. Y gracias, de verdad. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero siempre voy a estar agradecido por todo esto.-“_

Azul contuvo el aire, girando un poco su cabeza, buscándolo con su ojo sano. Su mano del pipboy sostenía su revólver.

_“-De nada, hijo de puta.-“_

Le tomó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo lograr aquel disparo. Pudo ver la cara de Pickman recibiendo la bala. El inmenso calor invadiéndolo todo. La brillante luz cegándola y envolviéndola. Y ya no sintió más.

 

Nick no la soltaba a pesar de sus gritos. El detective la arrastraba, alejándola de la fábrica. Piper apretaba al niño contra ella, intentaba liberarse, la llamaba.

La explosión los hizo caer al suelo. Las llamas salían furiosas por cada abertura del edificio.

_“-lana mama-“_

Nick bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño adormecido. Piper lloraba, con locura. Repetía su nombre sin cesar y el niño, la imitaba. El detective estaba estático, incluso a aquella distancia, podía sentir el calor que la explosión había liberado. Por una vez, se alegró de su cuerpo artificial. Se alegró de no llevar dentro de su pecho un verdadero corazón. No podía imaginarse sentirse peor de lo que en aquel momento se estaba sintiendo.

 

Casi un día entero el fuego ardió, dejando detrás, solo cenizas. Las patrullas Minutemen que rebuscaron entre los restos nada pudieron encontrar de su General. Piper tardo varios días en llegar a Home Plate. Pegada al niño cada hora de ellos. Nick no la dejaba sola.

La noticia había llegado a Diamond City incluso antes de que llegasen y Home Plate había estado lleno de gente desde entonces. Preston se encargaba de todos, intentando que la familia tuviese un respiro.

Natalie estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, mirando a su hermana mayor y al niño recostado a su lado. Mía había elegido el escritorio. Cait y Curie estaban en un rincón de la habitación. Su niña dormía en la cuna de Yahto. Aquel, era el nido de dolor más intenso en toda la casa. Entre las paredes de aquel cuarto estaban los que más la habían amado en aquel mundo.

Piper no quitaba la mirada de Yahto. El niño todavía estaba recuperándose. Aquel salvaje casi lo había ahogado en vapores tóxicos y lo había llenado de químicos para mantenerlo dormido. Iba a estar bien, Curie se lo había asegurado. Pasó sus dedos por el brazo desnudo del niño, su piel morena, su pelo oscuro.

Azul.

El llanto salía otra vez. La mano de su hermana volvía a su pierna. Sus dedos apretaban sobre su muslo. Un estoy aquí silencioso pero necesario. Todo le pesaba. Las últimas palabras que se habían dicho. Su mirada. Su sonrisa. El dolor en el que la había dejado.

Por dentro, Piper sabía que ella también había muerto. Iba a seguir allí. Por su familia. Por qué no podía faltarles. Pero nunca iba a volver a ser realmente feliz. Lo sabía, era una certeza que le taladraba el pecho cada vez que caía en la cuenta de que nunca más iba a volver a sentir su piel, de que nunca más iba a despertar a su lado.

 

Dos días enteros tardó en vaciarse Home Plate. Piper no quería funerales. No si no tenía un cuerpo al que llorar. No hasta que los Minutemen sacaran de entre las cenizas lo que fuese que quedase de ella. Algo. No iba a enterrar un cajón vacío. No iba a poner su nombre en una piedra cualquiera.

Cait y Curie no se habían vuelto a ir de la casa. La pelirroja pasaba las horas emborrachándose en la azotea. Sabía que tenía que levantarse de allí pero cada vez que lo intentaba su cabeza se corría hacia la silla vacía a su lado y un peso enorme sobre sus hombros le impedía dejar aquel lugar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo creyendo que la vida no era tan mala después de todo y el golpe le había quitado todo el aire. Le había arrebatado toda su capacidad de reacción.

Curie la dejaba. Ocupaba las horas en cuidar de los más pequeños. Piper en el estado en el que se encontraba, apenas podía encargarse de ella misma y la joven doctora se alegraba de al menos, tener algo en que ocuparse. Cada vez que pensaba en Lena, en lo que había hecho, en lo que había dejado detrás, el llanto le estallaba y se le hacía incontrolable. Era mejor hacer. Era mejor no recordar.

Mía apenas dejaba su habitación. La chica no podía enfrentar todo aquello. No podía ver el dolor de Piper ni la ausencia gigantesca que la mujer del refugio había dejado en Home Plate. El libro que Lena le había regalado la miraba desde su mesa de noche.

La única que había podido dejar la casa, había sido Nat. Entraba ahora, seguida de Albóndiga. Sus ojos enrojecidos, su mirada, completamente perdida. El rifle de Lena estaba colgado en la pared, en su lugar. Se sentó en el sofá sin quitar la vista del arma. No había llegado a decírselo. No había llegado a hablar. Lena se había muerto sin entender lo que era para ella y ese peso, no iba a poder sacarlo de su pecho nunca más. Esta vez, no  iban a sacarla de entre una pila de escombros. Esta vez, no iba a haber segunda oportunidad.

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi tiempo no es el mismo últimamente y no creo que pueda actualizar más que dos, a lo sumo tres, veces a la semana. Lo siento! Pero sigo aquí, eso seguro.
> 
> Saludos a todos :)


	46. Bajo tierra.

Lo único que recordaba era luz. Luz quemándole dentro. Pasos a su alrededor y el ardor en sus venas. Los golpes, las voces. La sequedad en su garganta como si llevase una vida tragando arena.

_“-Agua…-“_

Alguien le alcanzó algo hasta sus labios y Lena succionó con ganas, sintiendo el líquido correr en su boca, apagando el incendio en su interior.

_“-Despacio, General. No conocí a muchas personas con la mezcla de suerte y habilidad que tienes. Quizás una… hace demasiado ya.-“_

La doctora Li apoyó el vaso en la mesa de noche, observando a la mujer del refugio.

_“-Estuviste clínicamente muerta. Creo recordar que cuando instalé el módulo en tu pipboy tuvimos una charla profunda sobre los riesgos del relé y las condiciones en que puedes y no puedes utilizarlo.-“_

Una sonrisa apagada en el rostro de la superviviente fue la única contestación.

_“-El estado en el que lo hiciste entraba perfectamente en la columna negativa. ¿Cómo lograste que volviese a funcionar?-“_

_“-Shaun…-“_

_“-Claro… Padre no iba a dejar todo en manos de un psicópata sin intentar al menos, una alternativa…-“_

Azul apenas podía pensar con claridad. Piper. Había sobrevivido, contra todo pronóstico y la chica de la gorra no lo sabía. Levantó su cabeza, intentando despegarla de la almohada. El mareo evitó que pudiese seguir.

_“-Es aconsejable que no intentes moverte demasiado. Llevas dos semanas sedada. Tu cuerpo apenas está reponiéndose de las quemaduras y tu pierna… Todavía no sé cómo Volkert logró salvarla.-“_

Dos semanas. No. Era demasiado. Era demasiado tiempo. Tenía que volver a casa.

_“-Escucha. Tu situación aquí dentro, es más que precaria. El directorio está dividido y eso es lo único que hizo que estés viva. Si hubiese sido Justin o alguno de sus lacayos quien hubiese puesto sus manos sobre ti, sabes que otra sería la historia…-“_

_“-Li… Necesito volver. Ahora. Tienes… tienes que sacarme de aquí.-“_

La doctora le dedicó una sonrisa. No era buena en eso. La mueca era forzada, casi sufrida.

_“-No creo que sea tan fácil, Lena. Fuera de este cuarto, tienes guardia constante. Pudimos salvarte de que te ejecutaran en el acto, pero Justin Ayo te responsabiliza de la desaparición de Padre. Y creo que no necesito decirte que es el nuevo director del Instituto. Eres… oficialmente su prisionera.-“_

Se había salvado de un psicópata cayendo en manos de otro. Podía ser peor. O eso creía.

_“-Al menos tengo que enviar un mensaje a la superficie… Piper… no puede seguir creyendo que estoy muerta.-“_

_“-Es imposible, Lena. No dejarían que te comuniques con el exterior… Sé que aún estás bajo los efectos de la medicación pero no creo que termines de entender tu situación.-“_

Azul cerró su ojo, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

_“-¿Qué medicación?-“_

Madison la observó con curiosidad, queriendo leer más allá de la pregunta.

_“-Sedantes. Calmantes. Antibióticos. Tu pierna no está bien y es probable que el dolor crónico que, asumo ya tenías, empeore. Por ahora, preocúpate por recuperarte. Podemos lidiar con lo demás una vez que estés de pie.-“_

Lena se quedó en silencio, intentando reconocer en su cuerpo el dolor que tan bien conocía. No estaba allí. Lo que sí podía reconocer con facilidad, era la droga corriendo en su sangre.

_“-¿No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí?-“_

_“-¿Además de salvarte la vida y estar dos semanas pendiente de que nadie te mate mientras duermes?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

La mujer le dedicó una mirada seria, profunda. Al fin, suspiró.

_“-Ya veremos, Lena. Por ahora, recupérate. La mitad del directorio sigue siendo leal a Padre. Y a pesar de las diferencias que tuviste con él… Cualquier cosa es mejor que Ayo. Solo… paso a paso.-“_

Lena asintió. El cansancio le volvía.

_“-Puedo quedarme un momento más mientras descansas. No te preocupes.-“_

Se preocupaba, claro que sí. Pero el sueño era demasiado.

 

Natalie abrió la puerta, entrando a la habitación sin cuidado. Apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y descorrió las mantas. Piper se llevó su brazo a la cabeza, cubriéndose los ojos.

_“-Levántate. Necesitas comer. Y necesitas una ducha, Piper.-“_

_“-Déjame, Natalie. ¿Qué hora es?-“_

_“-¿Hora? ¿No prefieres saber qué día es?-“_

La chica de la gorra sintió, como cada vez que despertaba, sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

_“-Pipes… por favor. Solo siéntate. Come algo. No puedes seguir así. Yahto no deja de llamarte todo el tiempo… Mía tiene pesadillas cada noche y yo… no sé bien que hacer.-“_

La mayor de las Wright estiró su brazo hasta la mano de su hermana menor.

_“-Lo siento, Nat. Lo siento tanto…-“_

Natalie se quedó en silencio, viendo como Piper se quebraba otra vez. Se mordía con fuerza la boca. El dolor también le quemaba a ella, pero no podía ceder. Necesitaba sacar a su hermana de aquella cama. Es lo que Lena hubiese querido. Era lo único que podía hacer.

La chica la tomó de los hombros, sentándola y sosteniéndola hasta que Piper comenzó a calmarse. Le alcanzó la bandeja y le llevó la mano hasta el cubierto, apretándola con la suya.

_“-Come. Por favor. Hazlo.-“_

Piper asentía, las lágrimas caían sobre su plato. Se llevó un tenedor a la boca y masticó sin ganas. Apenas pudo tragar, el nudo en su garganta la ahogaba.

Natalie se quedó allí. Esperando con paciencia que su hermana terminase la poca comida que le había subido. Tuvo que obligarla a sostener el cubierto algunas veces más antes de que por fin el plato se vaciase.

_“-Ve a darte un baño. Vas a sentirte mejor después. Vamos. Yo puedo cambiar tus sábanas. Ventilar este lugar.-“_

_“-No. No toques nada. No quiero cambiar nada aquí, Nat. Nada. Solo déjame dormir un poco más.-“_

_“-No, Pipes. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a esa cama. Vas a levantarte por las buenas o por las malas.-“_

La reportera fijó la mirada en los ojos oscuros que la estudiaban. Su pequeña hermana, que ya era prácticamente una mujer, sosteniéndola otra vez, empujándola a seguir. Quería hacerlo, por dentro, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Pero el dolor era tan inmenso que sentía que toda la fuerza del planeta la empujaba hacia el colchón.

_“-Por favor, Piper. Lena no hubiese querido verte así.-“_

_“-Lena está muerta. Ya no puede verme de ninguna forma.-“_

El tono oscuro hizo que Nat tuviese que apretar el estómago para pelear el vacío. Tomó aire. Se levantó, estirando una mano hacia su hermana.

_“-Vamos. Dúchate. Pasa algún tiempo con Yahto. Con Mía… Piper… te necesitamos.-“_

Dos palabras y unos ojos verdes se levantaron. Por ella, no. La reportera no iba a dejar esa habitación si tenía que hacerlo solo por ella. Para variar, Piper solo reaccionaba cuando se trataba de hacer por los demás. Tomó la mano que su hermana estiraba y se levantó, con dificultad. Sus piernas se movieron una detrás de la otra, sin que ella pensara demasiado hacia donde. Esquivó esos cajones en los que sabía que podía encontrar su olor y tomó una camiseta y un pantalón, dejando el cuarto sin más. Nat suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Al menos había logrado sacarla de allí, así fuera por un instante.

 

_“-mama toma el tden-“_

El pequeño salió apurado hacia Piper en cuanto escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse una vez más. La reportera lo esperó en el pasillo, mirándolo con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz. La ducha la había despejado un poco y al menos, no se sentía tan embotada. Levantó al niño y a su juguete de madera, besándolo con ganas y caminando hacia el sofá sobre el que Curie alimentaba a Malvina. La doctora le sonrió, moviéndose un poco hacia el costado y haciéndole hueco. Piper miraba a la criatura de cabellos cobrizos. Había crecido y se notaba demasiado.

_“-Está hermosa...-“_

La joven asintió, sin dejar de mirar a su bebé.

_“-Sí. Es difícil dejar de mirarla.-“_

_“-Ya lo creo.-“_

Yahto intentaba pararse sobre las piernas de Piper. El chico estaba deseoso de atención y la reportera lo entendió al instante, volviendo a él con una sonrisa.

_“-lana viene-“_

Las dos palabras la quebraron por dentro. Yahto no dejaba de preguntar por Lena cada vez que podía, como solía hacer cuando la mujer se iba lejos por un tiempo. Estaba esperando que llegase con su costal, con un nuevo juguete. Que se tirase con él sobre la alfombra para levantarlo en el aire, para buscarle las cosquillas o robarle su camión preferido.

_“-No, cariño. Todavía no.-“_

Yahto ya no volvió a preguntar. Su atención había vuelto a su tren de madera y nada más importaba ahora. La reportera se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia la pared. El rifle de Lena estaba impecable. Alguien se había ocupado de limpiarlo a consciencia antes de colgarlo allí. Bajó la mirada hacia su hijo, intentando perderse en los juegos del chico, intentando por un instante, dejar de pensar.

 

Lena se levantó la bata, mirándose delante del espejo del baño. Sobre sus costillas, todo su lado izquierdo, una gran quemadura se dejaba ver. La piel estaba regenerada y Li le había asegurado que apenas iba a quedar marca. La medicina del Instituto era bastante diferente a la que tenían en la superficie.

Dejó caer la tela y apoyó sus manos sobre el lavabo, mirándose al espejo. El corto de su costado derecho comenzaba a crecer. Necesitaba emparejarlo. Necesitaba salir de allí, también. Ver a Piper, a todos. Que supiesen que no estaba muerta. Por lo que sabía, probablemente ya la habían enterrado.

Intentó quitarse de encima aquellos pensamientos. Lo único que lograba era volverse un poco más loca. Al menos, había conseguido que le devolviesen su uniforme. Se vistió, intentando al menos, sentirse un poco más ella. Lo importante, era que Yahto estaba a salvo. Y Piper. Y Pickman ya no era un problema, algo era algo. Cuando lograse escapar de allí iba a compensárselo. La reportera era fuerte, iba a estar bien. Solo necesitaba concentrarse en el día a día. Terminar de recuperarse. Estar lista para tomar cualquier oportunidad que surgiese.

 

Piper daba vueltas en la cama. Todos en la casa dormían ya. Desde que había vuelto, cada noche, terminaba durmiendo de su lado. Apretando su cabeza contra su almohada.

Su olor le llegó solo por una fracción de segundo. Todos sus sentidos se desesperaron, hundiéndose más en la tela, buscándola con locura. Azul. Lena. Su Azul.

Si cerraba sus ojos podía verla, exacta. Sabía que esos recuerdos también iban a morir. Le había pasado, la gente que perdía, iba aguándose en su cabeza. A Lena iba a verla con claridad durante mucho tiempo, eso lo sabía, pero al final, también iba a perderla, remplazándola más por lo que sentía que por lo que había sido real.

Su olor. Su pelo. Su boca. Su cicatriz. Enumerar todo lo que ya no existía en el mundo. Todo lo que el fuego había destruido con tanta indiferencia, con tanta inevitabilidad. Se llevó hacia atrás. Hacia la primera vez que Lena la había besado. Todo lo que aquel beso había destapado en su pecho. Tanto dolor escondido, tanto ardor. Como aquella mujer la había esperado, con paciencia, a que llegase a ella. Como no habían podido dejar de quererse después.

Su cuerpo, podía sentir en su cuerpo como la extrañaba. Como iba a extrañarla siempre. Entre sus piernas. Sobre su piel.

La mano de Piper se metía entre la tela de sus bragas sin apenas pensarlo. Azul. Solo quería tenerla una vez más. Solo quería besarla.

Mordió con ganas la almohada, respirándola. Ella había estado allí, hacía tan poco. La última vez que la había tocado. La última vez que se había anclado a sus brazos como si no hubiese otro lugar seguro en el mundo. Como si solo aferrándose a ella encontrase pie. Sus dedos se movían y podía sentirla. Podía recordarla en cada centímetro de su piel.

Lena nunca iba a volver a tocarla.

Piper quitó su mano y la apretó contra su pecho, girándose y hundiéndose en el colchón. La almohada apagó su llanto. Su olor seguía allí.

Tenía que aprenderlo de memoria, no podía dejar que desapareciese también.


	47. Si no vuelvo a nombrarte.

Casi un mes. Casi un mes allí abajo.

Justin no podía llegar a ella con total libertad, no con la mitad del directorio en su contra. No con los problemas que estaba teniendo para mantener el orden. Pero lo que sí podía hacer, era mantenerla entre esas cuatro paredes, dejando que enloqueciese poco a poco.

Sus brazos la levantaban con furia. La mujer contaba cada flexión en voz alta. Escuchar su propia voz, ayudaba. Principalmente, a distraerla. De Piper. De la chica de la gorra llorándola. No podía quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza. Tendría que haberle dicho que iba a intentarlo. Al menos, Piper estaría ahora esperándola y no tratando de superar su muerte. Pero la posibilidad la había sentido tan remota. Le había parecido tan injusto, no darle un cierre, una despedida. Además, de todos los escenarios posibles en los que se imaginó llegando herida al Instituto, tenía que reconocer que aquel era, por lejos, el mejor. Estaba viva y eso era ya mucho más de lo que había esperado.

El dolor en su pierna volvió, como un latigazo, tirándola al suelo. Habían logrado salvarla pero su muslo estaba mucho peor que antes. Se arrastró hasta la única mesa de la habitación, levantando el brazo con desesperación, buscando la jeringuilla. No podía tolerarlo. No sin aquello. No sin calmantes.

Sintió el líquido correrle bajó la piel. Se dejó caer de espaldas, intentando controlar el dolor mientras la medicación hacía efecto. Sus brazos ardían, había perdido la cuenta de cuánto ejercicio había hecho, pero no encontraba otra forma de pasar el tiempo que agotándose. Un sonido casi imperceptible le hizo correr la mirada hacia la puerta. Un papel terminaba de deslizarse bajo la ranura. La mujer del refugio se quedó estática, intentando seguir la dirección que tomaban los pasos que se alejaban de su puerta. Cuando ya no pudo escuchar más, se acercó hasta el papel. La caligrafía era desprolija, apurada. Una nota, en grandes letras de imprenta. El nombre de la doctora Li. Un código. Lena lo memorizó y rompió el papel, mojándolo y haciéndolo desaparecer en el lavabo. Quizás, aquello tenía alguna utilidad. Mañana. Cuando Madison pasara a visitarla.

 

Cait levantó a su niña del moisés. Cada vez que notaba su peso, una sonrisa orgullosa se le escapaba. La acunó entre sus brazos, caminando hacia la cama donde Curie la esperaba.

_“-¿Cuánto vas a estar fuera hoy?-“_

_“-No lo sé, chica. Preston me necesita. Sabes… como está todo. El hombre está bastante destruido y la gente de aquí es bastante idiota.-“_

_“-¿Y tú?-“_

_“-¿Y yo?-“_

_“-¿Cómo estás?-“_

_“-Ya te dije, Curie, estoy bien.-“_

Cait se giró con violencia, buscando su sombrero y acomodándolo en su cabeza.

_“-Vuelvo cuando vuelvo, chica.-“_

Curie sintió sus botas apresuradas y el sonido de la puerta.

 

La pelirroja andaba el mercado apurada. No empezaba el día y Lena ya estaba en su cabeza. Tenía que pelear la rabia a cada rato. Las ganas de llenarse las venas con cualquier cosa, solo para no pensar. No podía hacerlo ahora. Su vida había cambiado. Ya no estaba sola y ya no podía desaparecer del mundo sin más. Su niña la necesitaba. La chica la necesitaba. Ya no tenía más opción que seguir poniendo una bota delante de la otra y lo sabía. Y lo hacía. Cait lo hacía sin protestar pero eso no le quitaba el peso sobre los hombros cada vez que despertaba. La culpa que sentía cada vez que podía darle un beso a Curie. Cada vez que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara por cualquier estupidez. Cada vez que recordaba que ella estaba allí, respirando, viviendo, y Lena, Lena no existía más.

Entró a la oficina desganada. El miliciano que estaba de guardia en la entrada la había saludado con energía pero Cait rara vez devolvía aquellos gestos. Preston levantó la mirada con una media sonrisa en cuanto la vio.

_“-Buen día.-“_

_“-Ey, Coronel. ¿Qué hay para hoy?-“_

_“-Grano, hay que enviar una caravana a Sanctuary para traer parte de la cosecha. Necesito que envíes buenos hombres, parece que hay un campamento de saqueadores a mitad de camino.-“_

_“-¿Necesitas que vaya a limpiarlo?-“_

_“-No. Te necesito en la ciudad, Cait. Necesito que controles al Capitán y a sus guardias… desde lo de Lena… no dejan de causar problemas.-“_

_“-Solo dilo y puedo darle la paliza de su vida. Es un jodido idiota, es todo lo que es.-“_

_“-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer eso. Eres mi segunda. Tienes que comportarte.-“_

_“-Ya, ya…-“_

Cait se tiró sobre el sofá, subiendo sus botas a la mesa de café que tenía frente a ella.

_“-¿No tienes nada fuerte por allí, Garvey?-“_

_“-¿No es algo temprano?-“_

_“-Anda, acabo de bajarme medio brahmán en el desayuno. Solo un trago, para la digestión.-“_

Preston se reclinó sobre su silla durante un momento. Abrió uno de los cajones, sacando una botella de whisky por la mitad y dos vasos. Las medidas que sirvió fueron más que generosas.

El Coronel se levantó y le alcanzó a Cait la bebida. No volvió a sentarse. Caminaba la oficina dando un buen sorbo cada poco. La pelirroja no tardó en terminar su whisky. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, deteniendo la mirada en la nada por un momento, levantándose al fin, con un gesto cansado.

_“-Mejor que empiece a moverme, Garvey.-“_

_“-Mmm.-“_

Cait se alejó. El Coronel le daba la espalda, la mirada fija contra una pared, sin soltar palabra.

 

Piper preparaba su costal. Mía la observaba, en silencio. La reportera se movía, enérgica, de un lado al otro de la habitación.

_“-¿Seguro que puedes con él, cariño?-“_

_“-Sí, Piper… ¿Vas a estar mucho fuera?-“_

_“-No, solo una noche o dos. Es solo Goodneighbor. No es tan lejos.-“_

_“-¿Nick va contigo?-“_

_“-No está en la ciudad desde hace días. No te preocupes, voy a estar bien.-“_

_“-mama no te vas-“_

El niño estaba de pie en la cuna, estirando sus brazos hacia Piper. La reportera se le acercó, plantándole un beso suave en su cabeza y una caricia alargada.

_“-Mama vuelve enseguida, Yahto. Pórtate bien.-“_

Dejó la habitación apurada, intentando tragar el nudo en su garganta.

 

Piper se movía con sigilo entre las ruinas.  Como si los últimos años no hubiesen pasado. Como siempre. Como nunca. Se tardaba más de aquella forma, claro, pero prefería evitar los problemas.

Algo extraño en los cultivos, muy al norte. Un asentamiento que estaba prácticamente fuera del alcance de la milicia, fuera del radar. Recordaba lo que había pasado en Warwick. Quizás eso tenía que ver. Lo que fuese, tenía una fuente y no pensaba perderse aquella entrevista.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su gabardina. Pasaba, todavía. Seguían cayendo. Constantes. No pensaba escucharlas. No pensaba entenderlas. Solo iba a llegar al barrio amurallado y conseguir aquella entrevista. Iba a redactar su artículo y con su imprenta iba a llevarlo al papel y después, quizás ella misma llevase algunas copias a Bunker Hill. Moviéndose, pensaba menos.

Home Plate era Lena. Cada pared que había levantado. Cada rincón en el que la había besado. Todo era ella. Fuera, no era tan diferente. La mujer de otro tiempo se había adueñado del suyo y en todos lados había dejado impregnado su nombre. Era difícil escapar de Azul, pero aunque fuesen tan solo instantes, viajando, pensaba menos. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba creer que podía seguir sin ella.

 

Lena observaba a Madison Li. La mujer estaba nerviosa.

_“-¿Pudiste ver quién era?-“_

_“-No. ¿El código es para salir de aquí, verdad? Tú podrías hacer que mi pipboy sirviese de algo otra vez.-“_

_“-Lena. Si lo hago, van a saber que fui yo. Van a saber que te ayudé.-“_

_“-Madison, por favor. Tengo que salir de aquí. Solo… puedo escaparme. Puedo llegar hasta Sistemas Avanzados. Puedes decir que te obligué.-“_

_“-Al final de este corredor hay dos cazadores con la orden de eliminarte en el instante en que pongas un pie fuera de esta habitación. Explícame como saldrías de aquí.-“_

Azul se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

_“-¿Volkert está con nosotros?-“_

_“-No estoy segura de que exista un “nosotros” Lena… pero si te refieres a si simpatiza con Ayo, no. La respuesta es un no rotundo. Definitivamente.-“_

_“-Podría darme algo. Algo que haga que tengan que trasladarme a la enfermería. Puedo… Puedo moverme con rapidez desde allí.-“_

La doctora Li la miraba en silencio, sin decir una palabra.

_“-Vamos, Madison, sé que quieres ayudarme. Sabes que es un psicópata. Va a matar a todo dios solo para poder seguir con sus asquerosos experimentos. Necesito salir de aquí antes de que pueda llegar a mí.-“_

_“-Solo… solo intenta que no nos mate a todos, Lena. Solo eso.-“_

 

La reportera abrió sus ojos. La luz de la mañana entraba con fuerzas por la ventana. Había dormido demasiado. Se giró. No estaba sola. Se sentó con violencia sobre la cama, tirándose hacia atrás. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y tuvo que apoyar sus manos a los costados de sus piernas, intentando frenar el mareo.

_“-Corazón, si vas a vomitar, el baño está en aquella dirección.-“_

Un brazo de mujer señalaba hacia una blanca puerta. Piper respiraba agitada, intentando recordar qué era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Levantó las sábanas, mirándose. Su ropa no estaba allí.

_“-Oh, Dios…-“_

_“-Nada pasó, cariño. Si eso es lo que está preocupándote. Solo unos besos inocentes. Lloraste hasta dormirte, llamándola. Deberías ir a buscarla.-“_

La bella mujer que se giraba y la observaba no era otra que Magnolia.

_“-Está muerta…-“_

La cantante bajó la mirada por un segundo.

_“-Me lo imaginé… solo tenía la esperanza de que tu historia no fuese tan irreversible, cielo. Lo siento.-“_

_“-Está bien. Yo lo siento más, invadirte así. Probablemente te di la noche…-“_

_“-No te preocupes, nada que no haya visto antes.-“_

La mujer se levantó, encendiendo un cigarrillo y ofreciendo otro a la reportera que no lo rechazó.

_“-En cuanto mi cabeza deje de dar vueltas salgo de tu cama.-“_

_“-Tómate tu tiempo, Piper. ¿Café?-“_

_“-Eso ayudaría bastante.-“_

Magnolia se movía con gracia. Siempre parecía tener un escenario bajo sus pies. La mujer bajó dos tazas impolutas de una estantería y acomodó la jarra en el calentador. Se quedó de espaldas, dejando que Piper terminase de vestirse con algo de privacidad. La chica de la gorra no tardó en hacerlo. Estaba suficientemente avergonzada como para no querer seguir desnuda en aquella cama durante mucho tiempo más.

La reportera se acercó a la mesa terminando de calzarse su gabardina. Todo su cuerpo no dejaba de decirle lo mucho que se había pasado con el alcohol la noche anterior. Solo quería que su cabeza dejase de resonar. Se sentó, intentando una sonrisa y tomando la taza de café que Magnolia apoyaba frente a ella.

_“-Era la mujer alta que solía viajar contigo ¿Cierto? La que terminó a cargo de esa extraña milicia…-“_

_“-Sí. Lena. Así se llamaba.-“_

_“-Anoche era otro su nombre…-“_

Piper intentó retener las lágrimas.

_“-Azul.-“_

La palabra salió casi en un quejido. No la decía en voz alta desde que Lena había muerto. Sintió el ardor en su pecho.

_“-Sí… así es como la llamabas.-“_

 

Fuese lo que fuese que Volkert le había metido en la comida, estaba matándola. Lena cayó sobre la cama retorciéndose. El estómago le quemaba y su abdomen se ponía cada vez más rígido. Gritó un par de veces pero nadie parecía venir por ella. La blanca habitación comenzaba a oscurecerse y Azul empezó a preguntarse qué tan buena idea había sido aquella idea cuando escuchó los pasos apurados por el pasillo. Alguien venía.

Despertó en la enfermería. Solo una cortina la separaba del resto de las camas y a trasluz podía notar el cazador a pocos metros, vigilándola. Tenía que ser el ciclo de día, el movimiento de gente era continuo y los ruidos le llegaban desde todos los ángulos. Necesitaba esperar para moverse de allí. De noche, iba a ser mucho más fácil.

Por segunda vez, Lena volvió a despertar. Le costó algunos minutos entender dónde estaba. Apenas había movimiento a su alrededor. El cazador seguía en la misma exacta posición en que lo recordaba y por suerte, su estómago ya no ardía como si fuese a entrar en combustión espontánea. Giró su cabeza, intentando hacerse una idea de lo que la rodeaba. En la mesa de noche, alguien había dejado una bandeja metálica con varios instrumentos quirúrgicos. Lena estaba segura que el doctor no solía tener aquellos descuidos. Estiró su brazo, despacio. Eligió el bisturí, pasando su pulgar por la filosa hoja. Quería volver a casa.  

Lena gemía, lo mejor que podía, intentando llamar la atención del cazador. Lo sintió acercarse a la cama, descorrer la cortina. Pudo adivinarlo intentando leer sus constantes. Intentando entender que pasaba allí. Azul le hablaba por lo bajo, sonando todo lo delirante que podía.

Con la guardia baja, un cazador no era tan letal. La General no tardó en descubrirlo. Su garganta podía abrirse con la misma facilidad que cualquier otra. Sintió la sangre inundándolo todo y se apuró a apagar los ruidos, sosteniéndolo hasta el final.

Tardó un poco en levantarse de la cama. Aún no se sentía completamente recuperada, pero iba a tener que bastar. Tomó su ropa y se vistió apresurada, sin dejar de espiar cada poco por la cortina. Dean la había acomodado en la esquina más alejada de la enfermería, algo que probablemente había sido premeditado, junto a la conveniente bandeja y el afilado bisturí.

Tomó el arma del cazador. Revisó el cuerpo, apurada, intentando meter en su bandolera toda la munición extra. Casi todas las camas de la enfermería estaban vacías y Lena había sido lo suficientemente silenciosa como para que ningún ruido pudiese ser escuchado.

Sistemas no estaba lejos y a aquellas horas, apenas podía contar con uno o dos guardias a la entrada. Se movió sin dudar, pegándose a los corredores exteriores y apurando su paso. La resistencia solo la encontró en las puertas del laboratorio y poco tardó en librarse del par de sintéticos apostados allí.

Las caras que la recibieron al atravesar las puertas, no eran de sorpresa. La doctora Li y un reducido grupo de científicos, los más leales a Madison, llevaban horas esperándola. Lena se acercó con prisa. Su mirada se desvió hacia el pipboy que descansaba sobre la mesa, esperando también por ella.

_“-Puedes volver con esto... Estoy segura de que puedes regresar al menos, una vez. Tienes que volver. Tenemos que detenerlo.-“_

_“-Voy a volver en cuanto sepa cómo encargarme de él.-“_

La doctora estiraba su mano ofreciendo a Lena una holocinta.

_“-Esta, es información demasiado sensible. Ten cuidado quién pone sus ojos sobre ella, la seguridad del Instituto podría quedar seriamente afectada. Sé que tú no buscas destruirnos. Sé que solo quieres llevarnos a la superficie. Fíjate bien que tus aliados busquen lo mismo.-“_

_“-¿Dónde voy a salir?-“_

_“-En las ruinas del CIT. Golpéame.-“_

_“-¿Qué?-“_

_“-Que tienes que herirme. Y tiene que ser creíble.-“_

La mujer del refugio suspiró, mirando a los asustados científicos. Li cerraba sus ojos frente a ella. Levantó la culata del rifle laser estrellándola con violencia sobre la ceja de la doctora que cayó hacia atrás, visiblemente dolorida.

_“-¿Alguien más?-“_

Uno de ellos dio un paso adelante. Recibió el mismo trato que Madison acababa de ganarse.

_“-Lo siento. Siento todos los problemas.-“_

Lena levantó su pipboy, girando las ruedas y buscando el menú. Al fin, la luz azul la envolvió por completo. Solo podía pensar en Piper.

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Las cien veces que te encontré.

Aún era de madrugada cuando Lena atravesó las puertas de Diamond City. Iba a necesitar tener una charla con Preston, sus guardias estaban dormidos y nadie la había notado. Se sonrió. La reportera estaba a solo algunos metros.

La ciudad dormía y solo el ruido de Takahashi daba alguna vida al mercado. Recordó el último día que había pasado allí, hacía ya un mes, abandonando Diamond City con toda la angustia a cuestas.

La puerta de la casa estaba cerrada, eso era bueno. La General se quedó un momento en el umbral, pensativa. No quería despertar a todos, no antes de ver a Piper. Dio media vuelta, caminando hasta el saliente más cercano y con agilidad, se colgó del techo, subiéndose con sus brazos. Se acercó despacio hasta la puerta de la azotea. Dio algunos golpes suaves en la metálica superficie, poniendo atención al otro lado.

 

Piper soltó la camiseta de Azul que tenía atrapada entre sus dedos. Metió su mano bajo la cama, sacando la diez milímetros.

_“-Pipes.-“_

El corazón de la reportera se detuvo por un segundo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar con violencia y solo pudo quedarse en silencio, sintiendo como los latidos le estallaban en las sienes.

_“-Soy yo, cariño… Abre.-“_

Era apenas un susurro el que venía del otro lado. La reportera miraba a su alrededor, intentando poner en orden los miles de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Lo primero que hicieron sus dedos fue buscar la luz en la mesa de noche, encendiéndola.

_“-¿Vas a abrirme o piensas dejarme aquí fuera?-“_

Piper sentía las lágrimas inundándole los ojos con violencia. Levantó su pistola hacia la puerta, quitando el seguro del arma.

_“-¿Estás apuntándome, Pipes?-“_

La chica subió una de sus manos a su boca, tapándola con fuerza. Podía ver la forma en que la diez milímetros temblaba entre sus dedos. Se levantó, acercándose a la puerta y apoyando su oído en ella.

_“-Lo siento, Pipes… soy yo… no quería despertar a todo el mundo…-“_

_“-Estás muerta.-“_

Un silencio largo ocupó el espacio entre las dos. Piper estaba demasiado cerca de comenzar a creer que se había vuelto completamente loca, cuando la voz al otro lado de la puerta volvió a escucharse.

_“-No lo estoy. Estuve en el Instituto. Mi pipboy… Tom hizo que funcionase… no era algo seguro… Pipes, era un riesgo. Pero funcionó… Ábreme.-“_

La chica de la gorra intentaba pensar en todo lo que Lena le decía. Un mes. Un mes agonizando. Un mes creyéndola muerta.

_“-Lena… semanas… llevas semanas muerta.-“_

_“-Me retuvieron allí abajo, Piper. No es tan fácil huir del Instituto ¿Sabes? Cariño… me muero por verte… por favor…-“_

_“-Tú… no. No puede ser. Estás muerta. ¿Cómo sé que eres tú?-“_

La canción comenzó a sonar, desafinada, al otro lado de la puerta metálica. Piper rompió en llanto, dando media vuelta de llave y retrocediendo sin bajar su arma. Fue trepando a la cama, con la mirada fija en la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse despacio. Se quedó de rodillas, en medio del colchón, todavía apuntando hacia aquella sombra.

Lena dio un paso al frente, dejando que la luz que salía de la habitación la alumbrara. La chica le apuntaba. Su pulso era un desastre. Sus piernas, perfectas.

_“-Soy yo. Pipes… -“_

La mujer del refugio mantenía sus dos manos levantadas, frente a su pecho. No borraba la sonrisa de su rostro. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

_“-Sé que no sirvo para estas cosas… pero tú, Piper… nadie me conoce como tú. Mírame a la cara y dime que no sabes quién soy.-“_

El arma bajó lentamente. Azul pudo sentir el sonido del seguro otra vez. Se acercó con cuidado, quedándose al borde de la cama. La reportera estaba estática, de rodillas, a solo un movimiento de la mujer. Lena subió una de sus piernas, trepando lentamente al colchón. Piper la reconoció en cuanto sus brazos la rodearon, apretándola desde la cintura. Subió sus manos al rostro de Azul, atrapándolo. El llanto no dejaba de salir. Lena le sonreía, sin decirle una palabra. Sentía los dedos de la chica recorrer cada milímetro de su rostro. Pasear una y otra vez por su cicatriz, por sus labios, por su ceja partida.

_“-Soy yo.-“_

_“-Eres tú.-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

Azul no podía aguantarlo más. Bajó a su boca con locura. Piper reía y la besaba y volvía a reír. Los labios de la mujer se pegaban a los suyos y le robaban el aire. Poco le importaba. Nada le importaba. Solo Azul. Solo sus brazos sosteniéndola y devolviéndole el color a todo.

La reportera tiró del abrigo de la mujer hacia atrás, dejándolo caer sobre el suelo. Lena y sus besos se le pegaban al cuerpo cada vez más. Le reconocía el perfume. Las caricias. La forma en que sus labios la llamaban, sus ansias. Su piel. La mujer que trepaba a su cama, era la que no había dejado de doler cada noche desde hacía ya un mes.

Las botas de Lena sonaron al caer al suelo. La General se dejó llevar por los brazos de Piper, que tiraban ansiosos de su camisa, arrastrándola junto a ella. Las dos mujeres se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, riendo por lo bajo, besándose, reconociéndose. Tocando todo lo que podía tocarse. Sintiendo todo lo que podían sentir.

Azul se frenó por un instante en los ojos verdes que cada poco se hacían gigantes, buscándola. Como si a la chica aún le costase un mundo creer que realmente estaba allí, que estaba viva, en su cama. Se sostuvo sobre sus codos, sintiendo como le desabrochaba su camisa, observando su sonrisa nerviosa. Piper notaba la mirada oscura sobre ella y aunque sabía de sobra el color que su piel había ganado, no le incomodaba. Sus dedos no dejaban de temblar y apenas podía controlarlos. Dejó escapar una risa.

_“-Pensé que nunca más iba a volver a sentirte así…-“_

Lena la observaba, sin dejar de prestar atención al trabajo que Piper tenía entre manos. La ayudó, levantando sus brazos uno a uno. Vio las lágrimas naciendo. La sonrisa que no se le borraba.

_“-Pipes… ¿Estás bien? No tenemos que seguir…-“_

La reportera le llegó a los labios con uno de sus dedos, callándola.

_“-Ayúdame a quitarte esto. Por favor.-“_

Lena sintió el tirón. La mano de Piper se enredaba a su cinturón. Le sonrió, levantando sus caderas y dejando que la reportera lo desabrochase. Quitó de en medio sus pantalones, casi con apuro. Piper se removió la camiseta, tirándola a un costado. Lo que quedaba bajo Azul era solo su piel. La mujer del refugio la tenía entre sus brazos, la punta de su nariz rozaba la suya con delicadeza. Sus besos cada poco bajaban, a su cuello, a las pecas en sus mejillas, a sus ojos nublados.

_“-Lo siento, Piper… siento no haber podido avisarte.-“_

_“-Lo sé. Si vuelves a morirte, nunca más voy a creerte.-“_

Una risa algo nerviosa escapó de los labios de la General.

_“-Espero que no tengamos que volver a pasar algo así…-“_

La cabeza de Piper se hundió hacia atrás en cuanto sintió el muslo de Lena entre sus piernas, empujándola. Los besos de la mujer comenzaron a bajar hacia sus pechos, atrapándolos. La reconocía en cada movimiento. En su forma de respirar. En la fuerza con que la sostenía. En la manera en que sus labios se cerraban sobre su cuerpo.

Lena volvió a su boca y sus manos bajaron, quitándole las bragas a la mujer que tenía debajo. Piper la ayudó, moviendo sus caderas, apretándose a su cuerpo, intentando quitarse de encima la ausencia que casi había acabado con ella.

En cuanto la encontró con sus dedos, un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Piper se movía con suavidad hacia ella.

_“-Mi amor…-“_

La reportera abrió sus ojos, sonriéndole, sin separarse de su nariz.

_“-Sí… Azul.-“_

Al fin, el nombre no dolía.

 

 

Lo primero que hizo Piper al despertar fue girarse en la cama con desesperación. Azul la miraba, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_“-Sigo viva.-“_

La sonrisa de la reportera se hizo inmensa y se apuró a meterse entre los brazos que la esperaban, besando a la mujer con locura, cada centímetro de su rostro, de su cuello. Lena reía, apretándola contra ella.

_“-Supongo que voy a necesitarte conmigo hoy, para que me ayudes a convencer a todos por aquí que no estoy muerta. Ni soy una copia, ni una aparición. Preferiría que nadie me dispare.-“_

_“-Nadie va a tocarte. Voy a estar contigo, no pienso dejarte un segundo fuera de mi vista hasta que me olvide del último mes que pase.-“_

Lena se ensombreció al escuchar aquellas palabras pero Piper volvía a la carga, a besos y caricias.

Unos golpes fuertes sonaron en la puerta.

_“-Con quien mierda estés durmiendo, voy a darle una paliza, Piper. Así qué, que salga de allí por las buenas o en tres segundos, sale por las malas.-“_

Los ojos verdes de la reportera se llenaron de pánico. Lena cerró el suyo con fuerza, negando con su cabeza.

La pelirroja solo contó hasta dos y la puerta se abrió bajo la suela de su bota. La inmensa mujer entraba enfurecida. Piper levantaba la manta tapándose y tapando a la vez a Lena. La mujer del refugio sintió la mano pesada en su cuello, sentándola y aprisionándola contra la pared. Miraba hacia Cait con su ceja levantada, una media sonrisa en su boca.

El puño de la pelirroja estaba congelado a centímetros de su nariz.

_“-Buenos días, Cait.-“_

Piper estaba sentada, furiosa, sosteniendo las sábanas sobre su pecho. Curie se tapaba la boca en el umbral de la habitación.

_“-¡Suéltala, Cait! Curie… por favor, cierra la puerta. Antes de que las chicas suban.-“_

La joven se apuró a obedecer, quedándose del lado de adentro. Cait seguía estática, mirándola. Su brazo bajaba lentamente y sus dedos iban liberando la garganta de Lena que no dejaba de sonreír.

_“-Piper ¿Estas jodiendo con una copia de tu novia muerta o es la de verdad?-“_

Solo los labios de la pelirroja se movían. No había un gesto. Nada. La chica de la gorra estaba completamente indignada por la pregunta que acababa de escuchar.

_“-Es Lena, Cait. Déjala. La tenían encerrada en el Instituto. Es ella, créeme… y si no, en cuanto tengamos ropa puesta, Curie puede trastear todo lo que quiera, es Azul.-“_

Lena intentó sonreírle a la chica pero aún no podía girar su cabeza. Sintió como la inmensa mujer la levantaba contra su pecho, abrazándola y dejándola sin aire. La mujer de cabellos de fuego no dejaba de decir barbaridades. Azul estaba segura de que ya tenía una fisura en sus costillas.

Cait al fin la soltó y Piper se apuró a cubrirla con la manta otra vez.

Curie se acercaba, todavía tapándose la boca. La sonrisa debajo de sus dedos se adivinaba.

_“-Cait. Dejemos que se vistan. Vamos a preparar el desayuno.-“_

Piper le sonreía, aliviada al ver que la pelirroja la seguía. La puerta no iba a volver a cerrar bien, pero Lena estaba en casa otra vez, y seguramente, no iba a tardar en solucionarlo.

_“-Bien, al menos sé que si muero, vas a tener que guardarme luto por un buen tiempo, reportera.-“_

La chica intentó gruñirle, golpeándole el hombro con cariño, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para no volver a caer en sus brazos, sonriéndole y gastándole los labios una vez más.

 

Cait tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Curie no dejaba de meter un filete tras otro en la sartén. Mía y Natalie se miraban, sin entender que era lo que sucedía allí. La confusión termino de asentárseles en la cara cuando vieron la cara de felicidad con que Piper bajaba las escaleras.

_“-Buen día.-“_

Ninguna respondió. Solo miraban a la reportera, esperando.

_“-Bien… esto puede sonar extraño… algo pasó anoche.-“_

Albóndiga ladraba hacia las escaleras, moviendo su cola de lado a lado. Natalie lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Lena salió de la habitación, terminando de atar su pelo. Sonriendo. Bajó las escaleras apurada, dejando un beso en la mejilla de la reportera al pasar y acercándose a las dos chicas.

_“-Lana jubete.-“_

Levantó al niño, riendo. Albóndiga se le metía entre los pies y Mía se le tiraba encima, abrazándola.

_“-Bien, pensaba dar toda una explicación. Pero alguien no puede esperar. Allí la tienen. Viva. ¿Nat?-“_

_“-¿Quién mierda es? ¿No vamos a ser tan estúpidos de caer dos veces en la misma trampa verdad?-“_

Natalie miraba hacia la General con recelo. Instintivamente había llevado su mano hacia su costado, buscando alguna de sus armas, todo para recordar que aún seguía con su ropa de dormir.

_“-Natalie, no hables así. Es Lena. Es ella. Estoy segura que puedes reconocerla…-“_

La reportera intentaba ser suave con su hermana. Sabía de sobra que las últimas semanas habían sido más que duras para ella y aunque le costaba terminar de aceptarlo, Nat había tenido que lidiar casi con la peor parte.

_“-¿Estabas viva y tardaste todo un jodido mes en avisarnos?-“_

La menor de las Wright estaba encendida. Su tono era grave. Erguida, en medio del salón, la chica parecía en aquel instante, mucho más alta de lo que ya era.

_“-Estaba atrapada, Nat… lo siento, yo…-“_

La chica se giró con violencia, sin soltar palabra. En dos zancadas, estaba metiéndose en su habitación y cerrando la puerta. Lena seguía allí de pie, sin soltar a Mía y al niño que no dejaba de exigirle que le diese un nuevo juguete. Piper fue la primera en reaccionar, moviéndose hacia el pasillo, intentando seguir a su hermana.

_“-Déjame a mí, Pipes… Ten a este, solo me quiere por interés.-“_

Mía no podía dejar de sonreír, a pesar del altercado que habían pasado. A esas alturas, estaba más que acostumbrada a las peleas que Natalie y Lena no dejaban de tener.

Azul tocó dos veces antes de abrir. Nat estaba sentada, mirando hacia la puerta. La mujer del refugio entró a la habitación con paso inseguro.

_“-¿Puedo?-“_

Natalie solo asintió.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

Azul terminaba de acomodarse al costado de Nat, observándola con detenimiento.

_“-No.-“_

La mirada de la chica se clavó sobre ella. Lena pudo notar el cansancio que había en sus ojos, el miedo.

_“-Lo siento, Natalie. En cuanto pude volver, lo hice. Esta vez, te juro, no fue por decisión propia el alejarme.-“_

_“-Piper… Pensé que nunca iba a poder sacarla del pozo en el que estaba… Jamás la había visto así, Lena…-“_

Azul se quedó en silencio.

_“-No puedes morirte. Eres demasiado para nosotros. No puedes irte ahora. Yo… sé que nunca lo digo y que siempre me enojo contigo y te trato mal.-“_

Las lágrimas asomaban y la menor de las Wright se apuraba a enjugarlas.

_“-Pero sí soy tu hija. Lo soy. Y me gusta serlo. Quiero serlo.-“_

Lena intentaba no quebrarse aunque sabía de sobra que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Adoraba a Nat. La chica la había conquistado al instante de conocerla. La sentía como propia y a veces, con solo pensar que no era suficiente para Natalie, todo el peso del mundo le caía sobre los hombros. Quería hacerlo bien para ella. Siempre.

_“-Natalie… lo siento.-“_

_“-No. Solo… no quiero que vuelvas a morirte sin saber todo lo que te quiero. Y cuando no lo demuestro… es solo que no soy tan buena con eso, Lena. Pero siempre lo siento… incluso cuando peleamos.-“_

Lena pasó su mano por la nuca de Nat, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella. Sonriéndole.

_“-Lo sé. Eres mi hija. Nunca podría sentirte de otra forma, Natalie. Me llena de orgullo cada cosa que haces y en lo que te convertiste. No es solo tu culpa… tampoco soy buena para decir… pero te quiero como a nada, Natalie. Y eso nunca va a cambiar. No importa que.-“_

La chica se apretó a Lena con todas sus fuerzas. Las dos se quedaron allí, tomándose su tiempo en silencio, esos silencios que siempre podían entender.

 

Piper las vio salir del cuarto, sonriendo. Lena pasaba su brazo por alrededor de la chica. Hablaban. La reportera no llegaba a entender que decían. La casa estaba llena de ruido otra vez. Curie terminaba de servir los platos. Cait intentaba decidir cuál de todos los filetes era el más grande, mientras sostenía a su pequeña, explicándole dios sabía qué.

La reportera sintió como Lena llegaba a ella, tomándola por la cintura. Se giró, bajando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la alta mujer, apoyando su oído justo sobre sus fuertes latidos. Contándolos.

_“-Estamos bien, Pipes...-_

La voz de Azul se le deslizó por dentro. Ya no dolía. Estaban bien.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	49. Bienvenidas que no acaban.

Piper bajó de su cuerpo, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama. Las dos mujeres estaban empapadas en sudor. Las sábanas enredadas aquí y allá.

_“-Pipes… vas a matarme.-“_

_“-Acabas de resucitar. No tienes permitido morir ni una sola vez más.-“_

La mujer giró su cabeza, recuperando el aliento.

_“-¿Qué hora es?-“_

La reportera llegó hasta la mesa en la que el pipboy descansaba.

_“-Las cinco… casi.-“_

_“-Dios. Tengo que despertarme en un par de horas. Todos van a llegar temprano a la oficina…-“_

Piper trepaba a su pecho una vez más, metiéndose entre sus piernas.

_“-¿Qué bueno que ya estás despierta, cierto?-“_

Lena la observó, mitad asustada, mitad divertida.

_“-Sé que tú ya estás bien convencida de que no me cambiaron por una copia, pero yo estoy comenzando a tener mis dudas contigo, reportera…-“_

_“-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes seguir el ritmo? ¿La edad empieza a notarse, eh?-“_

Lena miró hacia arriba, largando el aire en un gesto exagerado.

_“-Sé que solo estás provocándome, Piper. Pero de todas formas, voy a hacerte pagar lo que acabas de decir. Recuerda mis palabras, vas a rogarme que pare.-“_

Piper reía mientras la mujer la levantaba en el aire, girándola  y atrapándola bajo su cuerpo. Quedaban algunas horas para que pudiese cumplir con sus amenazas y la General estaba dispuesta a demostrar que no habían sido solo palabras.

 

La niña comenzaba a sonreír y Cait estaba completamente perdida por aquello. La pelirroja le cantaba y Malvina dejaba salir sonidos de entusiasmo de su boca.

_“-Curie, mírala.-“_

La chica de pelo corto dejó el libro a un costado, bajando la mirada al suelo. Cait y la niña estaban tiradas sobre una manta.

_“-¿Ya cuanto lleva sonriendo? ¿Crees que me conoce?-“_

_“-Mañana cumple dos meses, Cait. Su desarrollo es normal. Está comenzando a reconocer los rostros humanos.-“_

_“-Chica, dilo con algo más de entusiasmo. El bodoque de Lena y Piper creo que no me sonrió hasta después del año.-“_

_“-Todos los niños tienen diferentes tiempos, Cait. Pero creo que Yahto también me sonreía cuando ya tenía dos meses.-“_

Cait pasaba sus dedos por la barriga de la niña que no dejaba de hacer ruidos.

_“-No le hagas caso. Tú eres más inteligente, y mucho más fuerte… eso está claro. Mírala, mira como se prende.-“_

La pelirroja se reía. La niña había atrapado su dedo y lo estrujaba con ganas. Curie dejaba una vez más el libro que había vuelto a levantar, sonriéndole.

_“-Cait, esas comparaciones son imposibles. Y sí, es muy fuerte. Como tú.-“_

_“-Eres inteligente como Curie y fuerte como yo. Sí, sí.-“_

La inmensa mujer ya no prestaba atención a lo que la chica le decía. Curie subía su libro por segunda vez, sin que la sonrisa se borrase de sus labios.

Cait se levantó, arrimando algunos almohadones hacia la niña que seguía moviéndose todo lo que podía.

_“-¿Es bueno dejarla allí abajo, Curie?-“_

_“-Sí. Necesita empezar a moverse. No te preocupes, estando en el suelo ya no puede caerse.-“_

La pelirroja se tiró sobre el sofá, atrapando a la doctora por su cintura.

_“-¿Eso es un intento de hacer una broma, chica?-“_

El libro bajó una vez más.

_“-No, Cait. Solo intentaba tranquilizarte. Sé que estás todo el tiempo pendiente de su seguridad.-“_

Cait la besó, empujándola contra el sofá y metiéndose entre sus piernas, todo a la vez. Un gemido se escapó de la garganta de Curie.

_“-Dioses, chica. No hagas esos ruidos. Si supieses las ganas que te tengo…-“_

_“-Podríamos intentar tener sexo esta noche, cuando regreses.-“_

_“-Eres tan sutil como una pisada de brahmán.-“_

_“-Oh. Lo siento, Cait. ¿Te incomodé?-“_

_“-Que va, Curie. A estas alturas… -“_

La alta mujer se levantó, sonriéndole. Le dejó un beso apurado y una sonrisa que se alargó hacia Malvina, justo antes de dejar Publick Occurrences.

 

Cait entró a la oficina de Lena. Su sonrisa se agigantó en cuanto la vio detrás de su escritorio, la mirada algo cansada, metida entre una pila de papeles. Preston estaba sentado frente a ella, girado hacia la puerta.

_“-Buenos días, ustedes dos. ¿Se cayeron de la cama?-“_

El Coronel le sonrió. Azul levantó la cabeza, intentando una mueca. Cait mostró todos los dientes en un instante.

_“-¿Recuperando el tiempo perdido, General?-“_

_“-Mmm… hay bastante que revisar y en menos de una hora todos van a estar aquí.-“_

_“-No hablaba de los papeles… Puede que quieras usar una bufanda o algo si tienes intención de que te miren el ojo y no el cuello…-“_

Preston se aclaraba la garganta mientras Lena intentaba entender lo que Cait le decía. Su cara se cayó en cuanto se dio cuenta.

_“-Mierda…-“_

_“-Parece que la reportera también estuvo recuperando el tiempo ¿Eh? Joder… te digo, la chica lo oculta bien. Preston, no te imaginas-“_

_“-Cait, cállate. O vas a estar de guardia en el almacén por el resto de tu vida.-“_

_“-Bah… es una buena anécdota, Lena. Deberías dejar que la cuente alguna vez.-“_

La General intentaba verse en el reflejo de la ventana. Se abrochó el último botón de su camisa subiendo bien el cuello. Algo era algo. El calor, iba a tener que aguantarlo.

 

Cait dejó la oficina en cuanto la gente comenzó a llegar. Sabía los temas que iban a tratar allí dentro y nada de eso le interesaba. Bostezó con ganas. No tenía idea cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido una noche de corrido. La niña se despertaba cada pocas horas con hambre y aunque Curie intentaba ser silenciosa, Cait siempre despertaba. Intentaba cuando podía, ser ella quien acercase a la criatura a la cama. Sabía que la chica, aunque no lo decía, estaba agotada también.

Valía la pena. Todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo valía la pena y más ahora, que lo que venía perforándole el pecho no había sido más que un mal sueño. Lena estaba bien.

Le hubiese gustado poder congelar todo aquello, justo así. Sabía de sobra que no iba a pasar. Que los problemas siempre terminaban llegando. Pero el que habían sorteado era uno de los grandes y fuese lo que fuese que pasase en adelante, ese día, nadie iba a impedirle sentirse bien.

 

Piper caminaba el mercado llevando a Yahto de su mano. El sol del mediodía era fuerte. Varios la saludaban. La sonrisa de la chica aún confundía a los pocos en la ciudad que aún no se habían enterado de las últimas noticias, pero la mayoría entendía bien a la reportera y su gesto de felicidad.

El niño saltaba cada poco y Piper lo levantaba con cuidado. No tardaron en llegar a la oficina de las gradas. Yahto entró a las corridas, esquivando los besos de Geneva. Lena estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, sus dos manos apoyadas en el, la mirada hacia la ventana. Se giró en cuanto sintió las pisadas rápidas hacia ella.

_“-Lana viene la cadne.-“_

_“-Carne, otra vez.-“_

_“-Cadne.-“_

Lena lo alzó, repitiéndole la palabra y quedándose en la erre. El niño tenía cierta dificultad con aquella letra.

_“-Es chico aún, Azul. Ya va a pronunciar bien.-“_

_“-Deja de defenderlo todo el tiempo, Piper. Tienes que sacarlo de detrás de tus piernas. Ya tiene dos años.-“_

_“-¿Comes? ¿No tienes calor?-“_

_“-Sí. ¿Lo dices por esto, verdad?-“_

La mujer del refugio se señalaba hacia el cuello levantado. Piper asentía, con sus ojos verdes abiertos, esperando la respuesta. Lena bajó con su dedo la tela y pudo ver como las mejillas de la reportera ganaban color.

_“-Sí. Me dejaste salir así.-“_

_“-Lena, no te vi, no te hubiese dejado… lo habría arreglado un poco… ¿Yo te hice eso?-“_

“- _No estoy segura…_ -“

Azul tuvo que esquivar el lápiz que voló en su dirección.

_“-Eres tú la que pregunta tonterías, Piper…-“_

Piper se acercó al escritorio dejando el paquete de comida que traía entre sus manos, todavía fingiendo enojo. Sus ojos comenzaron a pasearse por entre los papeles que Lena tenía desparramados. La mujer del refugio se acercó, negando con la cabeza y guardando las carpetas dentro de los cajones.

_“-Esto no es para ti, reportera. Vamos a evitarnos problemas.-“_

Supo al instante cuanto se había equivocado. Decirle a Piper algo así era prácticamente, provocarla. Vio el brillo en el verde de su mirada, creciendo a pasos agigantados.

_“-No. Piper. No es nada interesante. Son solo números. Tonterías de las rutas y los asentamientos. No hay ninguna historia interesante.-“_

_“-Vamos, cariño… Si no es nada interesante ¿Por qué te preocupa que lo vea? Solo un vistazo ¿Si?-“_

La reportera se inclinaba sobre el escritorio. Su tono había cambiado de un momento a otro y le estaba regalando a Lena su mejor mirada. La mujer no podía creer hasta donde era capaz su esposa de llegar por una historia y ciertamente, le preocupaba un poco.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

La chica caminó hacia Lena, metiéndose entre ella y el escritorio. Tirando de la camisa de Azul y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

_“-General…-“_

_“-¡Piper! Ponte seria. No es nada para esconder, pero no puedo estar-“_

La reportera tiró más de la prenda, besando a Lena con locura. Azul se derritió en el beso, cerrando su ojo. Sintió tarde como la chica se escabullía entre sus brazos. Cuando volvió a mirar, Piper escapaba hacia el fondo de la habitación con una carpeta entre sus manos.

_“-¿Cómo…? ¡Joder, Pipes! Ven aquí…-“_

Yahto gritaba y aplaudía. Ver a Lena persiguiendo a Piper parecía divertirle. Azul no tardó en alcanzar a la reportera, cayendo al final sobre el sofá, llevándose a la chica de la gabardina con ella. Piper estiraba su mano intentando poner la carpeta fuera del alcance. Lena la besó, riendo y subiéndose aún más al cuerpo de la reportera.

_“-Podría hacerte arrestar por esto ¿Sabes? Sé de una celda que lleva tu nombre aún.-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

Geneva se aclaró la garganta.

_“-Lo siento, Lena… Me pediste que te avisara…-“_

Azul estaba de pie, en un segundo. Esa mujer no dejaba de encontrarlas en aquellas situaciones. Piper solo había podido girar la cabeza hacia el respaldo del sofá, apretando sus ojos y esperando que todo desapareciese.

_“-En un minuto Geneva. Yo te aviso.-“_

La secretaria se apuró a cerrar la puerta. Lena se desplomó en el sofá.

_“-Nunca va a volver a tomarme en serio. La última vez estuvo semanas para mirarme nuevamente a la cara.-“_

Un movimiento rápido de su brazo y la General alcanzó la carpeta que Piper ya estaba husmeando.

_“-¿Cultivos perdidos?-“_

_“-Piper… De verdad.-“_

_“-¿Quizás una plaga misteriosa, Lena?-“_

El tono y las palabras que la chica había elegido hicieron que Azul levantase su ceja, mirándola con curiosidad.

_“-Te escucho.-“_

_“-Bueno… la semana anterior viajé a Goodneighbor…-“_

_“-¿Sola? ¿A qué?-“_

Azul vio como la tristeza asomaba en los ojos de la chica.

_“-Estaba… intentando ocupar mi cabeza en algo, Lena. Era… insoportable seguir aquí. Todo me hablaba de ti. A cada segundo.-“_

_“-Pipes…-“_

_“-No importa. Ya no es así… El punto es que fui porque alguien tenía una historia para mí. Muy al norte. Algo en los cultivos, tengo las notas en casa con los detalles. Pero lo que puedo decirte, es que lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza… fue Warwick.-“_

_“-Tú siempre un paso delante, reportera. Sí, a mi también. Aunque algunos de la junta intentan tirar la culpa hacia mi lado, según ellos, el grano que traje desde el sur sería el problema. No importa que los cultivos afectados sean de mutipapa y mutifruta, ni que haya pasado en el norte.-“_

_“-Solo quieren deshacerse de ti y tu milicia. La mayor parte de la ciudad está de tu lado y adoran tu tiranía, mal que me pese… pero no la gente de las gradas superiores… les estás quitando demasiados privilegios.-“_

_“-Solo intenté igualar un poco las cosas…-“_

_“-Es lo que dije.-“_

_“-Mmm… Piper, tengo que atender al jefe de caravanas… antes de que se nieguen a seguir mis rutas.-“_

_“-Está bien. Come algo en cuanto puedas.-“_

La chica se levantó, dejándole un beso a la mujer y alejándose hacia la puerta con el niño agarrado a su mano. Justo antes de llegar espió por su hombro. Lena la miraba de atrás, con su clásica sonrisa idiota.

 

Cait entró en silencio. Siempre lo hacía, desde que la pequeña había llegado. Había aprendido rápido que su hija tenía su carácter y despertarla de sus siestas era algo que la niña no llevaba muy bien. Se quitó las botas a la entrada y se acercó a Curie, que intentaba alcanzar algo del estante superior de la alacena. La pelirroja la rodeó de la cintura y estiró su largo brazo, bajando el frasco que la doctora intentaba conseguir.

_“-Hola, chica.-“_

Curie se giró, sonriéndole.

_“-Es temprano aún. ¿Ya te quedas?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

_“-Necesito hablar contigo, Cait.-“_

La pelirroja se separó un poco, con cara de preocupación.

_“-¿Qué es? ¿No hiciste nada raro, no? Joder, dime que no estás embarazada otra vez…  juro que-“_

_“-¡No! No, Cait… No es eso.-“_

_“-Dioses… Curie. ¿Y por qué usas ese tono? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-“_

_“-La profesora Scara y la doctora Duff me han invitado a trabajar junto a ellas en el centro de ciencia.-“_

_“-¿Eh? ¿Quién y donde?-“_

_“-Ya sabes, el nuevo centro de ciencia. Lena lo había autorizado antes de… todo lo que pasó. El lugar está muy bien. Aún falta material pero me aseguraron que estaban en ello.-“_

_“-Curie, intenta resumirme porque me estás perdiendo.-“_

_“-¡Estoy resumiendo! Me gustaría comenzar a trabajar con ellas. Mis conocimientos serían más que útiles.-“_

_“-¿Cuándo?-“_

_“-Bueno, Malvina se alimenta cada dos horas. En alguno de esos intervalos, si tú la cuidases por mí-“_

_“-¿Eh? No. Es muy pronto, Curie. Esto lo habíamos hablado.-“_

_“-Cait, me necesitan. Solo algunas horas por día. Salir un poco de aquí.-“_

_“-No, chica. No me gusta.-“_

_“-Quiero hacerlo, Cait.-“_

_“-Curie, tiene dos meses. No. Es demasiado pronto… tú… ni siquiera te recuperas aún. No chica, definitivamente no.-“_

La joven suspiró, bajando la mirada. A veces aquella mujer elevaba su ansiedad a niveles difíciles de controlar. Volvió al sofá, sentándose y tomando su libro. Convencerla por las buenas, iba a requerir algo más de trabajo.

 

 

 

 

 


	50. Por las buenas.

Curie despertó. La niña lloraba.

La joven doctora ya no dormía en su usual lado de la cama desde que la pequeña había nacido. Era más cómodo estar cerca de la cuna, Malvina despertaba cada poco.

Se sentó, bajando sus brazos al moisés y levantando a la pequeña. La acomodó en su pecho y poco tardó en sentir aquella sensación tan fuerte que siempre la embargaba cada vez que la niña se prendía a ella con demasiadas ganas. Se sonrió, sintiendo como la alta mujer despertaba también. Como sus dedos dormidos se alargaban hasta la parte baja de su espalda.

Cait tardó un momento en sentarse, ocupando el costado de la chica, rodeándola por su cintura.

_“-¿Estás cansada?-“_

_“-Un poco… creo que acababa de dormirme.-“_

La mano de Cait subió hasta el corto de su pelo, acariciándola con lentitud.

_“-¿Cuánto tiempo va a ser así?-“_

_“-Bastante más. Al menos hasta que comience con los sólidos… Siempre tiene tanto apetito…-“_

_“-Yo también lo tendría si solo me diesen leche…-“_

Curie liberó una de sus manos, subiéndola hasta la mejilla de la pelirroja. Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando a la niña, dormitando, una apoyada sobre la otra.

 

Cait estaba soñando con ella. Con su cuerpo. Con sus besos. Se iba despertando con el sabor de su boca en los labios. Sus manos se movían a su costado, buscándola.

Curie la sintió. Desde que había tenido a la niña, Cait no había vuelto a tocarla de aquella forma. Y aunque sabía que la mujer solo intentaba darle espacio, no podía evitar aquella sensación. No podía tampoco explicarla. Pero el que Cait no intentase acercarse a ella, por dentro, la entristecía.

La pelirroja terminó de despertarse cuando sus manos empezaban a desvestirla. Sus ojos verdes se frenaron sobre el gris de aquella mirada.

_“-Lo siento, chica…-“_

Curie sintió como el llanto le subía a la garganta.

Cait intentaba reaccionar. Intentaba entender que estaba sucediendo allí.

_“-¿Te hice mal? Lo siento… estaba dormida aún… estaba soñando…-“_

_“-No… no es eso.-“_

_“-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede?-“_

_“-No lo sé. No se siente bien que no quieras tocarme.-“_

Una sonrisa de tranquilidad cruzó el rostro de Cait.

_“-Joder, Curie. Me habías asustado… ¿Qué dices? Solo estoy esperando a que te recuperes… y no se me hace fácil tener las manos quietas.-“_

Curie se apretó aún más a la mujer.

_“-¿Cuándo comió?-“_

_“-Hace un momento…-“_

Cait no la dejó terminar de hablar. La besó, quitándole la poca ropa que la chica llevaba encima y subiéndose a ella. Curie apenas pudo reaccionar, sintiendo como la mujer bajaba su mano y separaba sus muslos, metiéndose entre ellos. Como su lengua se hacía lugar en su boca, como Cait la empujaba contra el colchón, con locura.

_“-Quiero tenerte. Más que a nada en el mundo.-“_

La pelirroja le hablaba al oído y Curie sentía que su estómago se anudaba. Abría más sus piernas y se aferraba al cuello de Cait. Sentía como si la alta mujer estuviese a punto de devorarla. Sus besos eran cada vez más salvajes y podía notar los latidos acelerados del cuerpo que tenía encima, los movimientos bruscos y la manera en que cada vez la apresaba más y más contra las sábanas.

Cait sintió como Curie cerraba sus piernas en el momento en que comenzaba a meterse en ella. Se frenó, bajando la intensidad de sus besos y mirándola. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir otra vez.

_“-Curie… todavía te molesta…-“_

La joven asintió.

_“-Déjame, chica. No necesitas llorar, créeme.-“_

Cait le dejó una sonrisa cómplice mezclada con algunos besos que lentamente comenzaron a abrirse paso. Fueron bajando por aquel cuerpo que tanto le gustaba. Paseando por cada rincón, deteniéndose cada poco, vigilando las sensaciones que iban despertando en Curie. La joven doctora la observaba, jugaba con sus dedos enredándolos en el cobre de sus cabellos. En ese color que no podía dejar de adorar.

La pelirroja se fue perdiendo en su vientre. Recorriendo aquel camino sin ningún apuro. Sus manos bajaban junto a ella, dejando caricias a su paso. Sintiendo como la respiración de Curie cambiaba. Como la tristeza se esfumaba. Levantó un momento la mirada, solo para ver como la chica estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, apretándose contra la almohada, dejándose llevar.

Cait estiró su mano, encontrando la de Curie. Entrelazó sus dedos a ella mientras respiraba justo encima, apenas rozándola con la punta de su nariz. Tomándose su tiempo. Haciéndose desear. Curie, cada poco, apretaba sus piernas, atrapándola. Cait la obligaba a separarlas cada vez. A veces, con sus manos. Otras, con solo una palabra. No pasó mucho más hasta que se decidiese a besarla. Bajó despacio, con calma. Se quedó allí en cuanto llegó, apenas moviendo sus labios. Dejando que se acostumbrase a tenerla entre sus piernas, sintiendo como poco a poco, Curie se relajaba en su boca. En cuanto notó el primer movimiento de sus caderas, invitándola, Cait liberó su lengua, presionando contra la chica, que no tardó en arquearse sobre la cama, en apretar la mano de la alta mujer y gemirle el nombre. Una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en los ocupados labios de la pelirroja.

Cait la besaba, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Jugaba, escapando hacia todos los rincones y cada poco, subiendo a lo más sensible. Su mano libre llegaba a la entrepierna de Curie y la alta mujer podía sentir como la tensión volvía a la joven. Apretó el muslo entre sus dedos, sosteniéndola, regalándole un beso dulce y alargado y sintiendo como se abandonaba una vez más.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego bajó su mano por el interior del muslo de Curie. La besó con más urgencia aún, atrapándola entre sus labios y levantando su cabeza. Reteniéndola todos los segundos que la chica podía tolerar. Sus dedos fueron resbalando, quedándose justo allí, solo haciéndose sentir. Dejaba que las caderas de Curie le marcasen el ritmo. Le pidiesen por más. La joven poco había tardado en notarla y en quererla, Cait no necesitaba mucho más para entenderlo. Se apuró con sus labios, prestando atención a la forma en que su vientre se tensaba. A lo tentadores que sus pechos se veían desde allí.

Curie bajó a su mano, buscándola. Rogándole. La pelirroja ya no la hizo esperar más. Sus labios la rodearon toda y se metió en ella con suavidad. Los gemidos iban llenando la habitación y Cait iba perdiendo la calma, moviéndose en ella con prisa, queriendo sentirle el final.

La pelirroja no tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaba hundida entre sus piernas cuando al fin la sintió. Curie se acababa y ella podía sentirla, en su estómago, como si le quemase por dentro. En toda su piel. En cada parte de su cuerpo. La sostuvo con fuerzas, sin alejarle el beso. Notando como la chica temblaba en su boca. Como la apretaba entre sus muslos con locura. Como se iba perdiendo entre las sábanas.

Cait se quedó allí, abrazada a sus caderas. Sin salir de ella. Quieta. Sintió los dedos enredados en su cabello, tirando de ellos con suavidad. Se despegó despacio y fue subiéndose a su cuerpo. Se apuró a rodearla, sosteniéndola toda, justo como sabía que lo necesitaba.

_“-¿Mejor, chica?-“_

Cait apretó el abrazó, sonriéndole. Sintió la risa suave de Curie en su pecho.

_“-Sí, Cait. Te necesitaba.-“_

_“-Bueno, a estas alturas, deberías saber que solo tienes que silbarme.-“_

_“-¿Silbarte?-“_

_“-Es un decir…-“_

_“-Oh. Mejor. Porque no estoy segura de si puedo hacerlo. Nunca lo intenté. Y no quiero probar ahora, es una suerte que no haya despertado aún.-“_

_“-Sí. No silbes. De todas formas, no creo que pudieses con más.-“_

_“-Si te refieres a si puedo tolerarte otra vez entre mis piernas, definitivamente no. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pasaba esto en mi cuerpo y el orgasmo fue muy fuerte, Cait.-“_

_“-Curie, si no me quieres otra vez, deja de hablar así.-“_

La chica se quedó en silencio. Un poco tentada y bastante asustada por la amenaza de la mujer. Se abrazó a ella, sintiendo como Cait la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Para Curie, ningún otro de todos los lugares que había ido conociendo en el mundo, se sentía tan bien como el espacio que existía entre los brazos de aquella mujer.

 

Cait abrió sus ojos. No sabía cuántas veces había despertado ya aquella noche, pero por la luz que entraba, esa iba a ser la última. Curie le sonreía. La niña estaba entre medio de las dos, prendida al pecho, para variar. La pelirroja subió sus dedos a la pequeña, paseando por sus cabellos. Su color. Su hija. Se acercó a los labios de Curie, besándola con cariño.

_“-Te quiero.-“_

La mirada de Cait era intensa, y su voz, aunque aún llevaba el sueño pegado, sonaba todo lo segura que podía sonar. La pelirroja no solía soltar demasiado aquellas palabras. Nunca se le hacía fácil el decir. Pero demostraba, todo el tiempo le demostraba cuanto la quería. Algo que a Curie no le costaba leer. Quizás, para otros, algunas cosas en Cait pasaban desapercibidas, pero por alguna razón, Curie siempre las entendía. Como aquel instante. Sabía de sobra cuanto arrastraban aquellas dos palabras para Cait. Le sonrió, sin dejar de mirarla.

_“-También te quiero.-“_

No hacía falta más. Vio sus ojos verdes relajarse sobre los de ella. Sus labios ablandándose en una media sonrisa y llegándole a los suyos.

_“-Puedo venir al mediodía… quedarme a almorzar aquí… no tengo más que una hora, para que vayas a eso. Con los otros cerebritos.-“_

La mano de Curie se posó sobre el rostro de la mujer que le esquivaba la mirada.

_“-Gracias. Prometo que no voy a faltarle. Y solo van a ser algunas horas por día. Lo prometo, Cait.-“_

Cait asintió, levantándose ya de la cama. No tardó mucho más en dejar la habitación.

 

Piper se despertó. Lena estaba sentada al costado de la cama y por el movimiento de su brazo estaba claro que masajeaba el eterno dolor en su pierna. Se arrodilló sobre el colchón y se acercó a sus espaldas, rodeándola por detrás. Sus ojos bajaron al muslo herido. La nueva cicatriz era mucho peor. Parte de su músculo parecía no estar allí. Lena notó la forma en que la reportera la observaba, aún sin verle la mirada.

_“-Tuve suerte de caer en el Instituto, de otra forma, la hubiese perdido entera.-“_

_“-De otra forma, Azul, no te habrías salvado. Volaste la fábrica contigo dentro ¿Recuerdas?-“_

_“-Sí, lo recuerdo bastante bien… ¿Sabes? Hay un necrófago que no va a estar muy contento de que me haya cargado a todos los caballos amarillos disponibles en el yermo…-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Nada, no importa.-“_

Cuando Lena se giró para hablarle, Piper pudo adivinar las lágrimas en su mejilla.

_“-Azul… cariño…-“_

_“-Estoy bien, de verdad. Solo un momento.-“_

_“-Te duele mucho…-“_

_“-Bastante. Pero está pasando. Voy a darme una ducha caliente. Eso ayuda.-“_

La mujer se levantó, intentando que no se notase demasiado la cojera y dejó la habitación. Piper se quedó sentada, mirando hacia la puerta.

 

Ya no recordaba hacía cuanto tiempo el agua caliente corriendo por su muslo no le causaba ningún efecto. Lo mismo podía decir de las cataplasmas. Del calor o frío. De dejar la pierna quieta o ejercitarla. Todo era lo mismo. No había forma de calmarlo. Cuando el dolor estaba en aquellos niveles, pocas cosas servían. O solo una. Solo había una forma de frenarlo.

Necesitaba poner todo de sí para que no la gobernase por completo. Incluso la acotada conversación que había mantenido con Piper, le había costado un mundo. Cerró su ojo, suspirando. Se estaba engañando a sí misma alargando aquel momento. Se movió de la lluvia y pudo sentir el fresco en toda la piel. Metió la mano bajo el lavabo y estiró sus dedos todo lo que pudo, hasta sentirlo. No lo soportaba. Lo intentaba. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no seguir usando, pero siempre terminaba perdiendo. El dolor era imposible de manejar y ninguna otra cosa parecía funcionar.

Más temprano que tarde, todo iba a estallar.

Siempre había sucedido antes. La parte racional de su cerebro, seguía insistiéndole. Esa voz que nunca callaba, que constantemente intentaba convencerla de que lo que estaba haciendo, era una bomba de tiempo. Necesitaba hablar. Piper tenía que saber que estaba usando otra vez. Necesitaba ayuda. Podía encontrar otra forma. Y mil frases más.

Cada vez que se detenía en aquellos pensamientos, uno más urgente y mucho más violento la asaltaba. Si hablaba, iba a tener que dejarlo. Y eso era algo que no podía enfrentar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	51. Rumores desde el camino.

Piper la abrazaba con fuerza. Como cada noche desde que Azul había vuelto. La reportera se había dormido sobre ella, prendiéndose a su cuerpo. Lena aun no terminaba de tranquilizarse y conciliar el sueño no se le estaba haciendo fácil en aquellos días. Miraba el techo, paseando su mano con abandono sobre el hombro desnudo de la mujer que dormía a su lado.

Sintió su respiración agitarse. Los movimientos bruscos y la forma en que la chica se aferraba más y más a ella. No pasó demasiado hasta que Lena pudo escuchar su nombre salir de entre los labios angustiados de Piper. Sabía que era lo que estaba soñando, no necesitaba más explicación que aquel tono. La abrazó, con fuerzas, susurrándole al oído palabras que las dos tenían siempre en medio cuando estaban juntas. Notó como el cuerpo que tenía encima se relajaba. Como los dedos que se hundían en su carne se aflojaban. Como Piper murmuraba, con un tono tranquilo, escondiéndose en su cuello. Si había algo que Lena quería era hacerla feliz. No dejaba de fallar en sus intentos.

 

La reportera despertó. Era tarde, pero Lena seguía a su lado, durmiendo. Intentó llegar al pipboy, estirándose sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, pero dos manos la tomaron por la cintura, pegándola a una piel y acercándola a una boca. La chica se dejó besar. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada en cuanto el beso se extinguió, con una sonrisa marcada.

_"-Tiene que ser tarde, Lena. ¿Qué haces durmiendo aun?-"_

_"-Estoy despierta. Y no es tan tarde. No pasa de las diez.-"_

_"-¿Las diez? ¿Cómo es que Yahto todavía no está gritando?-"_

_"-Porque ya lo hizo, y Mía solucionó ese problema bastante rápido. Aparentemente ella también se queda en casa hoy.-"_

_"-¿Ella también?-"_

_"-Si, voy a empezar con la separación del pasillo. Y voy a quedarme todo el día aquí, controlándote.-"_

_"-Eres idiota.-"_

Lena pudo notar la sonrisa que volvía a los labios de la reportera. Los últimos días apenas se habían visto, solo en las noches. Todo el mundo quería ponerse al día con la General y siempre había algo más por ver, arreglar u organizar. Piper lo entendía y apenas había dicho una palabra, pero Azul sabía que la chica necesitaba tenerla por un tiempo. Necesitaba algo de calma. De seguridad. Y ella también, para que negarlo.

_"-¡Piper!-"_

_"-¿Mmm?-"_

_"-¿Otra vez?-"_

_"-¿Tú que piensas?-"_

Iba a comenzar la división en el pasillo... si lograba despegarse de la cama.

 

Cait entró a Home Plate con Malvina en sus brazos. De mal humor, como solía estar cuando la hora del almuerzo tardaba demasiado en llegar. Muy a su pesar, seguía dándole a Curie aquel tiempo para que estuviese en el centro de ciencia. No le agradaba. No lo disfrutaba y lo dejaba claro, pero sabía que era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer y la chica, hasta ese momento, había cumplido su promesa. Apenas pasaba alguna hora al mediodía y cuando podía, alguna otra a la tarde. Y definitivamente le hacía bien. Curie estaba contenta y esa era razón suficiente para Cait para tolerar todo aquello.

_"-¿Vas a saludar o solo quedarte allí sentada murmurando?-"_

Lena se acercaba, vestida en su ropa de trabajo. Su mono azul, que al fin había recuperado, atado a su cintura. Su camiseta sin mangas y los viejos guantes de cuero. Sus gafas levantadas sobre su cabeza. Se plantó frente a Cait, esperando una respuesta.

_"-Mmm. Hola.-"_

_"-¿Pasa algo? ¿Curie está bien?-"_

_"-Joder Lena, con el interrogatorio. Menos de una semana con la reportera y ya empiezas a sonar como ella.-"_

_"-Cait... Lo llevamos bien. Dime que mierda te pasa porque por tu cara, está claro que algo te molesta.-"_

_"-Curie y sus tiempos libres. Habíamos hecho un trato. Nada de que trabaje hasta que ella no la necesite mas.-"_

La pelirroja bajaba la mirada a la niña.

_"-Dos meses y ya está metiendo la cabeza en todos esos aparejos. ¿Crees que...? Bah... joder, Lena. Déjame en paz.-"_

_"-¿Creo que? Apenas sale algunas horas por día. Sabes cómo es Curie. Tiene una mente inquieta. Y probablemente la más formada de todo el yermo.-"_

_"-Yo soy simple, Lena. No estoy segura de que eso le alcance. De que le alcancemos. Quizás todo esto... no es lo que Curie quería.-"_

Azul se sentó en el sofá, dejando las herramientas que llevaba en su mano sobre el suelo y mirando a la niña en brazos de su amiga.

_"-Yo no seré muy buena leyendo a la gente Cait. Pero tú... no te quedas atrás. ¿No viste como te mira? ¿Cómo las mira? Cait... desde que la sacamos de ese refugio, incluso antes de que tuviese su cuerpo sintético... la chica solo se pegó a ti. Vive pendiente. Si comes. Si descansas. Si te sientes bien. Si sonríes o te enojas...-"_

_"-Que dices...-"_

_"-La verdad, Cait. No creo que Curie las cambiase por nada en el mundo. Pero no puedes pretender que solo viva para ti y para ella. No como es Curie. No con lo que sabe y con todo lo que aporta a los demás. Si se lo pides, lo haría. Esa chica haría cualquier cosa por ti... pero no deberías pedirle algo así, nunca.-"_

_"-Joder, Lena. Estoy aquí, no. Para que ella vaya a hacer los dioses saben qué… tengan piedad y nunca nos enteremos... ¿No piensas comer o qué?-"_

_"-Piper esta con el niño arriba mientras hago esto... Hay carne en la nevera. ¿Quieres cocinarme?-"_

_"-Muérdeme. Voy a subir a Malvina también. Si tiene uno, puede con dos ¿No?-"_

_"-No le metas ideas en la cabeza. Por favor.-"_

La pelirroja subió las escaleras riendo con ganas. La chica de las noticias no necesitaba demasiados empujones para terminar adoptando a todo el yermo.

 

Piper bajó el libro a un costado. Cait entraba en silencio, con su niña dormida entre los brazos. La pelirroja le hizo una seña con su cabeza, pidiendo permiso y la reportera se lo dio con una sonrisa. Yahto dormía también, a su lado.

_"-¿Puedes cuidarla un momento mientras le cocino a Lena?-"_

_"-Cait, tu y yo sabemos que vas a cocinar para ti. Que Lena termine comiendo también, es secundario.-"_

_"-Ya, chica. Le hacia ilusión. No le digas. ¿Tú quieres?-"_

_"-No, estoy bien. ¿Qué te sucede?-"_

_"-Jodidos dioses. Tú y la otra. ¿Que tengo en la cara?-"_

_"-Estas enojada... Y si tuviese que adivinar, es porque Curie comenzó a trabajar nuevamente. ¿Me equivoco?-"_

_"-Escucha, Piper. Deja de analizarme. Dejen todos de analizarme. No estoy enojada... no es enojo.-"_

La pelirroja arrimaba a la niña a la mitad de la cama, entre Piper y Yahto.

_"-Esta bien. Pero creo que está muy bien que hayas entrado en razón. Curie necesita salir un poco de casa.-"_

_"-Joder, Piper. ¿Hablas con ella, verdad? Las dos. Hablan a nuestras espaldas. Yo no soy como la que tienes abajo ¿Sabes? Lo que sea que planeas con Lena conmigo no funciona así que no le metas ideas a Curie.-"_

La reportera miró con enojo hacia Cait.

_"-Primero, no "hablamos a tus espaldas." Hablamos. Punto. Porque somos amigas y podemos hacerlo. Y yo no hago planes ni nada por el estilo. Deja de insinuar que manipulo a Lena porque no lo hago. Y deja de pensar que cualquiera puede poner ideas en Curie porque no es así. Que tenga un carácter suave no quiere decir que no puede pensar por sí misma.-"_

_"-Me cago en la leche. Piper solo tengo hambre. No vine por el sermón. Joder, chica. Con toda la acción que vienes teniendo últimamente una pensaría que ibas a relajarte un poco.-"_

La pelirroja esquivo el peligroso libro volador, escapando de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. Piper se quedó mirando hacia la entrada, furiosa. Era algo que no podía evitar. Cait la sacaba.

 

Lena no se perdió la sonrisa que traía Cait mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se querían, Piper y Cait se querían. Eso siempre le quedaba claro. Pero era inevitable que cada vez que se veían, la reportera terminase enojada.

_"-¿Qué le hiciste ahora?-"_

_"-¿Yo? Anda... voy a hacer unos filetes. ¿Cuántos? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Tienes cerveza?-"_

_"-Uno está bien. Hay cerveza. Estoy segura que esta noche me van a dar otra charla por tu culpa. Y mañana, vas a ser tú la que haga el recuento en el almacén si eso sucede.-"_

_"-Joder, Lena. Cuando te metas en la cama, no la dejes empezar a hablar, ya sabes. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu reportera quiera estar en todo, todo el tiempo. Esas cosas te gustan a ti. ¿Te pone un poco, cierto? Los interrogatorios y esas cosas que te hace...-"_

_"-Una cerveza también. Deja de provocarme y alcánzame una.-"_

_"-No te acostumbres.-"_

Lena negó con su cabeza, sonriendo y desapareciendo hacia el pasillo. Algunas cosas no iban a cambiar nunca, y aquella, era una sensación agradable.

 

Aun estaban a la mesa cuando Curie entró a Home Plate. La chica parecía preocupada. No solo le costaba dominar sus emociones, también se le hacía imposible esconderlas. Cait se levantó enseguida, acercándose a ella.

_“-¿Qué sucede, chica?-“_

_“-Nada… creo que tenemos problemas. ¿Lena? ¿Has hablado con las caravanas esta mañana?-“_

La pelirroja tomó a la mujer más baja de la cintura, acercándola a ella. Curie se inclinó sobre el cuerpo que la sostenía, regalándole a Cait una sonrisa y volviendo la mirada hacia Lena, que acababa de dejar los cubiertos a un costado de su plato y miraba a la chica con atención.

_“-No. Estuve toda la mañana aquí, intentando terminar con la habitación de Yahto. ¿Qué sucede?-“_

La joven doctora suspiró.

_“-La… Plaga. De los cultivos. Los comerciantes traen noticias desde el norte. Aparentemente se está viendo en algunos asentamientos. No tengo noticias de que haya afectado a ninguna persona hasta ahora, pero no hay nada que me diga que esto podría ser diferente a Warwick.-“_

_“-¿Sabes en que asentamientos? ¿Las caravanas siguen en la ciudad?-“_

_“-No, no sé en cuales asentamientos, pero creo que todos siguen aquí.-“_

Lena se levantó de la mesa, apurada. Piper la seguía. Aquello podía terminar siendo la información que le faltaba para acabar con su artículo.

_“-Voy a cambiarme y a hablar con ellos. ¿Qué haces, Piper?-“_

La reportera estaba ya de pie, enfilándose hacia la puerta.

_“-Voy a hablar con las caravanas, Azul. Necesito esa información. Sabes que llevo una temporada siguiendo esta historia.-“_

_“-Vas a hablar con ellos una vez que yo lo haga. No quiero que los espantes o nada por el estilo, Pipes.-“_

La chica le dedicó una de sus miradas. Cait se sonrió. Le divertida ver a Lena cuando se metía en esa clase de problemas.

_“-¿Es una orden, General?-“_

El tono de Piper era cuidado pero ninguna de las mujeres allí podía perderse la amenaza velada detrás de aquella frase, menos que menos, Lena.

_“-No... Puedes venir conmigo. Solo… sabes que este es un tema peligroso. ¿Por favor?-“_

Azul intentaba poner su mejor cara de inocencia, tratando de conmover un poco a la reportera. Era bien consciente de que la chica estaba todavía demasiado contenta por tenerla de vuelta y aunque sabía que no era del todo correcto, estaba aprovechándose de eso.

_“-No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo. Está bien. Ve a cambiarte. Te espero.-“_

_“-Gracias. Te quiero. No tardo. Solo me doy una ducha rápida.-“_

 

La conversación con los comerciantes y los guardias de las caravanas no le había dejado a Lena mucho más que lo que Curie le había contado en el almuerzo. Estaba claro que iba a necesitar verlo ella misma. El hecho de que hasta ahora no había nada que indicase que aquella extraña plaga había afectado a los colonos de los asentamientos la tranquilizaba, pero no podía dejar de tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que otros asentamientos si hubiesen sido afectados, y nadie hubiese quedado con vida para llevar las noticias. Lo había visto en Warwick y sabía hasta que grado todo aquello podía ser letal.

_“-¿Qué piensas?-“_

Lena estaba sentada en su escritorio, su silla girada hacia la ventana, observando a la reportera de pie a su costado y por una vez, en silencio absoluto.

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

Aparentemente Piper estaba lo suficientemente sumida en sus propios pensamientos como para perderse por entero la pregunta que Azul acababa de soltar.

_“-Solo pregunté en que pensabas… ¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí, lo siento. Gracias por dejar que me quedase…-“_

La reportera no estaba acostumbrada a conseguir la información con tanta facilidad, y aunque no le agradaba demasiado la idea de tener ninguna clase de favoritismos y menos de los que podían llegar desde Lena gracias a su posición en la ciudad, en aquel momento, lo agradecía. Piper iba detrás de la historia, siempre. No podía evitarlo. Su curiosidad le nacía de las entrañas sin que pudiese hacer nada por contenerse. Incluso cuando lo intentaba, esa cosquilla que la llevaba a atravesar las compuertas de la ciudad y vagar por la Commonwealth solo por conseguir su artículo, solo lograba contenerla a lo sumo, por un par de días. Al final, siempre terminaba cediendo a su impulso por saber un poco más.

Detrás de su curiosidad innata, había una razón incluso mayor por la cual la reportera arriesgaba su vida por una historia, o había soportado durante años la culpa de pasar tiempo lejos de Natalie, el miedo atroz de que alguna vez algo saliese del todo mal y su hermana terminase sola. Aquella razón era la más importante en su vida. Su idea de justicia. De lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba profundamente mal. Y su convicción de que cualquiera, incluso una chica de poco más de metro y medio cargando una libreta y un bolígrafo, podía cambiar aquella realidad. Debían cambiarla. 

_“-No tienes que agradecerme… Además… creo que la poca información que logramos obtener de ellos, fue gracias a ti. Si solo te hubiese hecho esperar en el mercado a que terminase… Los habrías interrogado después y probablemente no hubieses compartido toda la información con tu esposa la tirana. ¿Me equivoco?-“_

Piper y sus ojos verdes abandonaron el cristal y se posaron sobre la mirada oscura de Lena. Su media sonrisa y su postura relajada y un poco pasada de seguridad, estirada sobre aquella silla.

_“-Definitivamente. Si te hubieses puesto toda autoritaria conmigo, lo mínimo hubiese sido hacerte sufrir un poco… Lo justo es justo.-“_

La mujer del refugio se levantó, una mueca de aceptación le corría por la cara.

_“-De todas formas no lo hice por eso… Creo que haces un buen trabajo. Te mereces estar aquí.-“_

_“-Azul… no me adules. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-“_

Lena soltó una risa, más desde su mirada que desde su boca. Dio algunos pasos hasta poner a la reportera a su alcance y con un movimiento seguro le envolvió la cintura, trayéndola hacia sí.

_“-Viajar al norte. Pero no estoy segura de querer que vengas conmigo, Piper. Yo estoy inmunizada, lo sabes. Todo el plan de vacunación pre bombas. Pero tú…-“_

Azul no estaba mintiéndole directamente, pero estaba omitiendo buena parte de la información. Por lo que Curie le había dicho, vacunas o no, aquello podía afectarle igual que a cualquier otro humano y si en Warwick no había tenido problemas, era porque el periodo de contagio de la enfermedad había terminado incluso antes de que aquellas personas muriesen.

_“-Lena…-“_

Y hasta allí había llegado su maquiavélico plan. Vacunas o no, plaga siniestra y demás, la reportera iba a acompañarla. Estaba claro.

_“-Está bien, Pipes. Solo tenía que intentarlo. Mejor que nos preparemos y hablemos con Cait y Curie. Vamos a necesitar que cuiden de Yahto.-“_

Lena llevaba demasiado tiempo cerca de la chica de la gabardina como para saber de sobra cuales batallas estaban perdidas siquiera antes de comenzar.

 

 

 

 


	52. Una noche más.

La carretera junto a Lena era diferente. Cuando caminaban juntas, la reportera se permitía bajar un poco la guardia. No es que en su vida hubiese necesitado nadie que la protegiese o le indicase el camino a seguir; Piper sabía de sobra valerse por sí misma y considerando la suerte que la mayoría corría en el yermo, lo había hecho bastante bien.

Desde que había dejado el pequeño asentamiento en el que había nacido, la reportera siempre había elegido salir al mundo, a pesar de lo peligroso y lo destrozado que estaba. Los muros de Diamond City estaban bien para descansar y por años habían sido la razón que le había permitido conciliar el sueño cada noche, sabiendo que Natalie estaba segura. Pero ella no se había dejado seducir por aquel espejismo y siempre había intentado ir un poco más allá.

Con cualquier otra persona, Piper no hubiese dejado jamás que la seguridad se le asentase dentro. La vida le había mostrado en más de una oportunidad lo importante que era mantenerse siempre un paso delante. Durante años había caminado el yermo en esa forma. Hasta que Azul apareció. No era algo que la reportera hacía a consciencia. Ni siquiera estaba segura en que momento había comenzado a ocurrir, pero tenerla cerca, la llenaba de una tranquilidad mucho más profunda de lo que ningún muro le había dado jamás. No había ruido en su cabeza. No había segundos pensamientos. Confiaba en aquella mujer más que en nadie en el mundo.

_“-¿No puedes dormir?-“_

Piper se pegó más al cuerpo que tenía a su costado. La noche no estaba calurosa y acampaban sobre un segundo piso derrumbado, aprovechando aquel cielo despejado.

_“-Tú tampoco parece…-“_

Un momento de silencio se quedó entre las dos.

_“- ¿Extrañas el mundo de antes, Azul?-“_

Esa era una pregunta al azar. No es que Lena no estuviese acostumbrada a estas alturas a los saltos de pensamiento que la chica guardaba bajo su gorra, pero a pesar de su profunda curiosidad sobre casi cualquier  tópico, Piper no solía hacerle aquel tipo de preguntas. Nunca lo habían verbalizado, y definitivamente no era algo que Lena se resistiese a hablar con Piper, pero parecía ser un acuerdo al que ambas habían llegado. La reportera solo hablaba sobre aquellos temas cuando era Azul quien iniciaba la conversación.

_“-A veces. No era perfecto. Estaba lejos de serlo. Y yo… no creo que alguna vez haya terminado de encajar en aquel mundo. No en la forma en que lo hago en este.-“_

Piper levantó su mirada. Estaba casi trepada a Lena, su brazo estirado sobre su pecho. Su pierna enredada entre las de la mujer. Desde que la había recuperado, necesitaba aquel contacto físico mucho más que antes. Las pesadillas aún sucedían y más de una vez se encontraba en mitad del día angustiada sin saber por qué. Hasta que recordaba que Lena había vuelto. Que estaba viva, que nada había sido real.

_“-¿No encajabas?-“_

_“-Ya sabes… No quiero ofender a tus contemporáneos, pero hoy en día, todos cargan con equipajes pesados, por ponerlo de alguna forma. Y mis… problemas… no resaltan tanto. En aquel entonces, no era tan usual, o lo que era usual, al menos intentaba disimularse. Era bastante buena en eso, salvando excepciones, pero nunca me sentí del todo yo misma… salvo cuando estaba con Nate. O con mis padres y mis hermanos…-“_

Piper estaba mordiéndose la lengua. Lena no solía hablar de su familia y la reportera siempre se quedaba con demasiadas preguntas. Se contuvo todo lo que pudo, sintiendo la respiración tranquila de Azul y viendo su perfil levantado hacia el cielo, perdido en las estrellas.

_“-¿Cómo eran tus padres?-“_

El silencio fue largo. La chica de la gabardina estaba a punto de disculparse cuando sintió como Lena tomaba aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

_“-Clásicos. Si quieres llamarlos de alguna forma. Se habían casado jóvenes. Toda la vida trabajaron la granja familiar. Mi madre era cariñosa, preocupada. Vivía para sus hijos, para mi padre. Si me preguntas como era ella, es difícil para mí apartarla del cuadro familiar. Siempre estaba anteponiéndonos a sus propias necesidades. Nunca se quejó, nunca bajó los brazos… No sé si en algún momento de su vida tuvo otros sueños ni cuales fueron… y ya no voy a saberlo…-“_

Piper abrazó a la mujer con fuerzas, metiéndose en su cuello y plantándole un beso.

_“-Mi padre era duro. Era terco. Era insoportablemente legal. Creo que jamás en su vida hizo algo que no se supusiese que tenía que hacer. Era exigente con todos nosotros. Conmigo y con mis tres hermanos. Desde niños tuvimos que ayudar en casa, sin diferencias de edades ni género, muy a pesar de mi madre.-“_

_“-Suena a que tuviste una buena infancia.-“_

_“-Sí. No recuerdo haberme aburrido una sola hora en toda mi niñez.-“_

_“-¿Vivían aún en la granja cuando…?-“_

_“-Sí. Mis padres y el menor de mis hermanos. Mi hermano mayor vivía en D.C y el de en medio en Canadá, con su esposa y sus hijos. Mis sobrinos.-“_

_“-Lo siento, Azul.-“_

La mujer del refugio se giró, atrapando la pierna de Piper entre las suyas y bajando su brazo hasta la cintura de su novia, mirándola a los ojos.

_“-Yo también lo siento. Pero aquí, todos perdimos a alguien. Y yo tengo la inmensa suerte de tenerte a ti y a la familia que me diste. No cambiaría nada en mi vida, Pipes.-“_

El beso que la chica le dio fue profundo. Estaban en medio del yermo, apenas ocultas por las paredes derruidas de aquel segundo piso, arrinconadas en la parte del suelo que parecía más estable. Alrededor, todo era silencio y oscuridad. Definitivamente aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar, pero la reportera no podía evitarlo. No solo la cercanía física era lo que necesitaba con locura desde que Lena había vuelto, también la intimidad. También sentirla de aquella forma. Cada noche. Cada vez que podían.

_“-Pipes…-“_

El tono de Lena y su sonrisa. Piper se había separado solo para tomar aire. La mirada de Azul estaba clavada en sus labios. Se sonrió, subiendo sus manos al cuello de la mujer. Sabía bien como encenderla en un instante.

_“-No quieres… ¿Justo aquí…? ¿No te parece romántico?-“_

Piper se sonreía. Le hablaba mitad en serio mitad en burla. Usaba las palabras que sabía de sobra que aquella mujer apenas podía resistir.

_“-Vas a matarme, Piper. No me quejo, pero desde que volví siento que tengo veinte años otra vez. No puedo contenerme contigo ¿Entiendes?-“_

Sí. La reportera lo entendía de sobra. Y lo usaba, cada vez que se le antojaba.

Lena sintió la presión del muslo de Piper contra ella, entre sus piernas. Su mirada comenzó a cerrarse sobre la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Los gestos de su boca. La forma en que sus dedos le rozaban la parte posterior de su cuello, invitándola. Todo el lenguaje que Azul entendía tan bien y al que su cuerpo respondía sin que pudiese hacer mucho por evitarlo.

_“-Sé que quieres, hazlo.-“_

Piper le sonreía, esperándola. Sabía de sobra que Lena no iba a aguantar demasiado más. Empujó una vez más entre las piernas de la mujer y subió hasta su boca, besándola con ganas y dejando escapar un gemido que era más una súplica que una suelta de placer. Sintió como los dedos de Azul se enterraban en su cintura en el mismo instante en que su garganta se liberaba. Ya la tenía encima, metiéndose entre sus piernas, peleando para liberarla de su camiseta, bajando hacia los botones de sus jeans.

_“-Dios, cómo me pones, Piper…-“_

La reportera sentía los besos de Lena recorriéndole el cuello, sus manos metiéndose bajo su camiseta, buscando sus pechos, tocándolos con perfección. Justo como lo necesitaba. Justo como quería.

_“-Quítame la ropa. Quiero que me folles.-“_

Azul contuvo la respiración por un segundo, cerrando su ojo con fuerza. Escucharla hablar así. Sentirla de esa forma. Nunca terminaba de soportarlo. Algo en su estómago se cerraba y perdía el control y entonces, solo podía pensar en sentirla, en escucharla llegar.

Lena arrojó la camiseta de Piper al rincón donde su equipaje y sus armas descansaban.  Sus dedos se apuraban a liberar las piernas de la chica de sus ajustados pantalones. Los bajaba con ansias, sin dejar de besarla, levantando un poco su cuerpo, descansando su peso sobre su brazo.

Las manos de la reportera bajaron en su ayuda, desprendiendo el último botón que Azul se había perdido y levantando sus caderas, dejando que la mujer la desnudase.

Piper sintió la tensión en los hombros de Lena, en un instante. Vio su mirada salirse de ella. Su cuerpo pegársele, cubriéndola. Su mano estirándose hacia su arma.

_“-No, no. Quietas. ¡Sube, idiota! ¡Están aquí!-“_

La mujer del refugio se había bajado a un costado de Piper, del lado en que aquel hombre estaba, mirándolas, apuntándoles. Sintió como la chica subía sus pantalones a sus espaldas.

_“-Cariño, no te esfuerces. En un segundo voy a arrancártelos con los dientes.-“_

Lena intentó levantarse. Piper se tiró hacia atrás, metiendo la espalda contra la pared. El saqueador tardó dos pasos en llegar a la General y golpearla con ganas con la culata de su rifle. Azul se dejó caer contra la pared, justo al costado de la reportera.

El hombre no dejaba de mirar hacia Piper. No era difícil para Lena entender aquella mirada. No le preocupaba. No había forma alguna de que aquel miserable pusiese un solo dedo sobre la reportera. Azul lo sabía con seguridad. No iba a volver a dejar que nadie le hiciese daño y menos que menos, de aquella forma. Así tuviese que cargarse a todo dios, era algo que nunca iba a volver a pasar.

_“-Tú no estás tan mal... pero si no te molesta… voy a quedarme con tu novia. Me gusta verlas a los ojos. ¿Entiendes…?-“_

La risa del hombre cargaba locura. Lena notó el movimiento a su costado. Piper estaba intentando llegar a la pistola que tenía bajo el saco. Azul la frenó, apenas apoyándose sobre ella.

Dos saqueadoras llegaban por detrás del hombre, con la misma mirada perdida y enloquecida.

_“-¿Cuál te quedas?-“_

La más alta de las mujeres largaba la pregunta sin dejar de mirarlas, como si en su cabeza también estuviese haciendo una elección. Detrás de ella, la saqueadora restante no decía una palabra. Tenía la mirada perdida sobre su cuchillo. Una risa baja se le escapaba cada vez que giraba la hoja entre sus dedos.

_“-La que está entera. Sería una lástima que la cortes, mírala. Puedes quedarte con la más alta, pero por dios, si vas a hacerla gritar como una cerda, aléjate un poco. Me cortas el rollo con esa mierda.-“_

Lena observaba cada movimiento del hombre. Se levantó con cuidado cuando se lo ordenaron. Ninguno de los tres saqueadores se acercaba demasiado, no dejaban de reírse y de bromear entre ellos. Cuando Piper quiso ponerse de pie también, el tipo del rifle negó con la cabeza, mirándola.

_“-No, no. Quédate. Ya tuviste suficiente precalentamiento, espero que te haya preparado bien para lo que te toca ahora.-“_

No había mucho más que hacer. Ni esperar por mejor momento. La General no dudó. Aquella era una situación que mil veces antes había tenido delante, aunque fuesen diferentes los escenarios. Hacía tiempo que la rabia y la locura habían pasado y Lena no tardó más que un instante en estar sobre el saqueador. Apenas un salto hacia delante, y sus manos llegaron al rifle que le apuntaba, levantándolo hacia arriba. Un disparo resonó en la habitación destruida. Fue todo lo que Piper necesitó para llegar a su diez milímetros, cargándose a una de las saqueadoras en apenas segundos.

Azul sintió la hoja enterrarse en su costado antes de que Piper pudiese encargarse de la segunda mujer. La reportera le gritaba, para que le diese tiro. Lena lo intentaba. Un rodillazo y un fuerte cabezazo después, el hombre caía hacia una pared y la pistola de Piper terminaba con él. Los tres estaban muertos a los pies de Lena, que se tomaba el costado.

_“-¡Azul!-“_

La chica atrapó a Lena justo antes de que cayese al suelo. La ayudó a llegar al saco de dormir, apoyándola sobre su costado sano y desabrochando su camisa, dejando expuesta la herida. Clavó un estimulante lo más cerca que pudo del corte y apretó una venda, sin hacer demasiado caso al quejido que salió de la boca de la mujer.

_“-Lo siento. Es mejor que lo cerremos rápido, antes de que pueda infectarse. No creo que esos cerdos llevasen sus cuchillos demasiado limpios.-“_

Lena la miraba con una sonrisa. Tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla gracias al golpe que el saqueador le había propinado y parecía que iba a hincharse un poco.

_“-Siempre tienes que ser la heroína del momento, Lena. Sostén esto. Déjame ver tu cara. ¿Por qué no me dejaste llegar a mi arma cuando lo intenté? No soy tan buena tiradora como tú, pero podría haber disparado antes que él.-“_

_“-Si no te veía. Si te veía, iba a dispararte. Ya tenía un plan. Y salió bien, no sé por qué te quejas, dejé que les dispararas a los tres.-“_

_“-Eso no fue un plan. Eso fue tirarte encima de un arma y unos cuantos cuchillos. Ponerte en medio. Acaban de apuñalarte…-“_

_“-Dudo que sea la última vez, Piper. Además, fue mi culpa. Los escuché tarde. Lo siento…-“_

_“-¿Qué dices? Fui yo la que insistió en eso… en bajar la guardia de esa forma. Lo siento. A veces me confío demasiado cuando te tengo cerca…  me olvido de como es aquí fuera…-“_

Piper volvía a la herida en el costado, con hilo y aguja en su mano. No era demasiado buena cerrando, pero iba a tener que hacerlo. La hemorragia estaba solucionada pero la herida era suficientemente grande como para que pudiese infectarse. Un par de puntos eran necesarios.

Lena se mordió el labio en cuanto sintió el primer pinchazo. Subió la vista, hacia la reportera y sus ojos verdes, concentrados en la tarea que tenían delante.

_“-¿Así que confiada? ¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

_“-Tenemos que cerrar esto… no tenemos antibióticos encima, Azul… Sí. Confiada. ¿Realmente necesitas preguntarlo?-“_

_“-Definitivamente.-“_

_“-Solo lo haces porque te gusta escucharlo, pero no es nada que no sepas… ya sabes. Lo que acaba de pasar, lo que siempre sucede. Tú y tu ferocidad… cuando se trata de mí.-“_

_“-¿Mi ferocidad?-“_

_“-La locura con que me proteges, Lena. Nunca lo necesite. Nunca lo permití, pero contigo… no sé explicarlo. Se siente… bien. Casi sentí lástima por esos tres en cuanto vi tu mirada.-“_

_“-¿No estabas asustada?-“_

_“-No. Un poco, por ti. Siempre me asusto cuando te lastiman. No por mí. Sabía que no iba a pasarme nada. No lo sé… no sé bien cómo explicarlo. Además, no estoy segura de que me agrade del todo esta dinámica.-“_

Lena se incorporó, su brazo en el aire, su cabeza gacha, intentando mirar hacia la nueva herida en su cuerpo. Piper terminaba de vendarla.

_“-No eres una damisela en apuros, lo sé. No te veo así. Nadie te ve así. Solo tú. No puedo evitar intentar protegerte. Aunque no te guste, soy más fuerte que tú, estoy entrenada para este tipo de situaciones y…-“_

Lena abrochaba la camisa que Piper acababa de alcanzarle. La otra, estaba empapada en sangre y arruinada. Había clavado su mirada al suelo y se había quedado en silencio. La reportera la observaba.

_“-¿Y? Además del rollo chica del ejército y lo fuerte que soy ¿Cuál es tu otra excusa para siempre interponerte entre las balas y yo?-“_

_“-Que no soportaría que volviesen a lastimarte. Apenas puedo superar lo que ya te pasó. No lo toleraría. Sé que una vez te lo prometí, te prometí que nadie iba a volver a hacerte daño y fallé. Pero no voy a dejar de intentarlo por eso, con cada fibra de mi ser.-“_

La chica estaba arrodillada frente a Lena, ayudándola con los últimos botones de su camisa. Ya no le costaba tanto escucharla hablar de todo aquello. Había sido una de las partes difíciles. Después de intentar superar lo que le había pasado se había encontrado con el dolor que todo aquello le había causado a Azul. A Nat. A los que la querían.

_“-Es imposible que puedas protegerme siempre, Lena. Eres humana, como todos. No fue tu culpa ni nada parecido. Y sabes que estoy mejor. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, llevo toda la vida en el yermo.-“_

_“-Lo sé. No tiene nada que ver con lo que pienso de ti. Sé bien lo fuerte que eres. No habríamos llegado tan lejos si no fuera por eso. Es solo… no puedo evitarlo. Sé que tienes pesadillas… que te cuesta descansar bien y a veces… estás triste. Tienes una mirada…-“_

Piper ayudó a Lena a apoyarse contra la pared. Iban a tener que descansar un poco allí, a pesar de los cuerpos. Al menos hasta que el estimulante actuara por completo.

_“-No es por eso. Las pesadillas… esas pesadillas ya se fueron, Lena. Fue… por ti. Pensé que habías muerto. Realmente lo creí. Cada día que no estabas, ya no existías y era… todo estaba tan vacío sin ti.-“_

_“-No voy a volver a faltarte así, Pipes… o al menos, voy a poner todo de mí para que eso no pase. Lo sabes. Pero si alguna vez… no me gustaría que no pudieses rehacerte. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo. Al menos una parte de mí. Y los niños… No me gustaría que me llorases demasiado.-“_

_“-Deja de decir idioteces, Azul. Si algo te pasa, nunca voy a poder superarlo. No quiere decir que voy a rendirme o algo así, sabes que no es mi estilo. Pero eres la única persona por la que sentí algo así y sabes bien lo que me costó. No podría… ya te lo dije, tienes prohibido morirte. ¿Entendido?-“_

_“-Sí, señora.-“_

Una sonrisa burlona se plantó en el rostro de Lena. Piper se apuró a borrarla con un beso. Las dos se quedaron allí, tomadas de la mano, apoyadas una sobre la otra, mirando el cielo despejado sobre sus cabezas.

No iban a cambiar el yermo en un par de años. Quizás, no iban a lograr hacerlo en toda su vida, pero ninguna de las dos iba a dejar de intentarlo. Y mientras tanto, ninguna de las dos iba a dejar de cuidar de la otra.

 

 

 

 

 


	53. Lo imborrable.

Glory abrió sus ojos. La sala en la que estaba era oscura. La silla en la que se había dormido, incómoda. Miedo. Seguía teniendo miedo. Lo había sentido desde que se había dejado atrapar por la patrulla de sintéticos. Se había ido agrandando mientras la arrastraban por los impolutos pasillos del Instituto y había llegado a su punto más alto, convirtiéndose en terror absoluto, en el momento en que la habían metido en aquel cubículo para reprogramarla. Y todo se había vuelto negro.

Pero recordaba. Lo supo en el instante en que sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, porque fue en Piper en lo primero que pensó. Y aunque una parte de ella no lo quería así, una parte de ella había deseado en silencio que nada funcionase, que realmente la borrasen, acabasen con todo lo que era, la parte que la gobernaba estaba aliviada. No quería olvidar nada, a pesar de lo profundo en lo que se había enterrado. A pesar de que su camino ya no tenía retorno ni redención. No quería olvidarla. Quería tenerla.

Cazadora. Eso es lo que querían que fuese. Aparentemente el Instituto estaba bien consciente del papel que había desempeñado en el Ferrocarril. Y de lo bien que le había salido. Podía matar, podía cazar, con una precisión increíble. Una unidad aventajada. Así la habían llamado en retención. La habían convertido en lo que más había odiado en su otra vida, cuando todavía era Glory, la agente del Ferrocarril. Antes de sus ojos verdes. Antes de caer.

El hombre que entró era igual a todos los demás. Con sus batas blancas y negras, sus miradas que la traspasaban, como si fuese un accesorio más de la habitación. Sus voces vacías, opacas, solo órdenes. Solo comandos. Para ellos, era una máquina.

_“-G7-81. Las coordenadas y el código de desactivación. Tiene que reportarse en sistemas avanzados antes de la superficie.-“_

Había tenido que esperar semanas para su primera asignación. El contacto que tenían dentro del Instituto no se había dejado ver, no al menos delante de ella. Lo que Glory había podido entender hasta ahora, en los pocos momentos en que había estado sin supervisión, es que el directorio estaba tajantemente dividido. Por un lado, los que aún se alineaban detrás de Padre, más allá de su desaparición. Por el otro, los que apoyaban al nuevo director del Instituto, Justin Ayo. Y Lena. Glory había logrado averiguar que Lena había estado prisionera allí, al menos un mes. Había tenido la suerte, como siempre pasaba con aquella mujer, de haber caído en manos amigas, incluso allí dentro. Y por lo poco que podía entender, la General de los Minutemen podía volver. Iba a volver. Habían sido sus palabras.

Toda aquella información no había sido fácil de juntar, pero Glory era buena en lo que hacía. Había sido durante años la mejor agente del Ferrocarril, y no solo por matar. Sabía bien como hacer su trabajo.

Nunca había sido demasiado demostrativa con sus emociones, pero allí dentro, y siendo lo que para todos era ahora, se cuidaba aún más. Caminaba los pasillos del Instituto con la mirada oscura clavada en la nada. Dentro, en su cabeza, todo pasaba. Miles de pensamientos se enredaban en ella y la balanceaban de un lado a otro. Piper era el centro, siempre. Sabía que era la obsesión que le había quitado todo y que iba a terminar matándola, pero no le importaba. Infiltrarse, acabar por fin con el Instituto, quizás tener el placer de ver a Lena caer, era todo secundario. Lo que realmente la hacía vibrar, era la reportera y sus ojos verdes. Lo único que todavía le hacía creer que estaba viva.

En sistemas avanzados la armaron. Le alcanzaron los detalles de la operación que tenía que llevar a cabo. Coordinaron la extracción. Glory solo se comunicaba con monosílabos, cuidándose de que nada la alejase de aparentar ser la máquina que aquellas personas creían que era. Una última parada le quedaba, y no entendía bien por qué.

En cuanto entró al laboratorio, Ayo estaba allí. Fue el mismo quien hizo que la escoltasen a uno de los cuartos al costado de la galería, buscando privacidad. Glory se quedó de pie donde le indicaron, enfrentada a una mesa metálica que lo único que tenía encima era un extraño vial de color negro. El director del Instituto no tardó en pararse frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

_“-En cuanto logres extraer al sintético del asentamiento, tienes que liberar este gas. Si es posible, cerca de las fuentes de agua potable que utilicen en el lugar.-“_

La agente quería preguntar. Pero no podía. Una cazadora no hacía preguntas, obedecía órdenes.

Estiró su mano tomando el extraño recipiente y lo acomodó en uno de los bolsillos de la oscura bandolera.

_“-Necesitamos exterminar cada foco de resistencia. Es importante que cumplas con las órdenes tal cual se te han encargado. Puedes retirarte.-"_

Glory se giró sobre sus talones, dejando la sala, la mirada estancada. Su cuerpo seguro, cada paso medido, calculado. Podía ser fría. Podía ser la mujer más fría del planeta si era necesario.

 

Piper caminaba en silencio, atenta a Lena. Podía leerlo en todo su cuerpo, lo que habían visto, había sido maldad. Solo maldad. Nada más. La mujer del refugio no le había dejado acercarse demasiado y la reportera, muy a su pesar, había tenido que ver casi todo a la distancia. Azul y los cuerpos. La forma en que se movía entre ellos. Las horas que Lena había tardado en apilar los cadáveres, en hacer el fuego. Los niños. Nunca era fácil, enfrentar tanta muerte, tanta destrucción. Pero lo que peor se llevaba era esa parte.

El sol picaba, desde lo alto y la carretera se hacía interminable. La chica de la gorra sabía bien donde estaba Lena. Era fácil para ella adivinarla a estas alturas. Cada vez que algo así pasaba, Azul volvía al Prywed. Había sido, de todas las decisiones que Lena había tomado desde que había dejado el refugio, la única que no podía elaborar. Piper aún recordaba la playa inundada de cadáveres. Y niños. Lena había matado a esas criaturas y dentro de su cabeza, no había guerra que pudiese justificar esa barbaridad. Ese, seguramente, había sido uno de los motivos por el cual Azul se había negado a llegar al mismo punto con el Instituto, y Piper había terminado entendiéndolo. Era injusto que se lo pidiesen, era injusto que la obligasen a tomar una decisión tan atroz.

La reportera también sentía el peso de esa sangre y más de una vez se preguntaba si hubiesen podido elegir otro camino. Pero era tarde, para ellos, era demasiado tarde. Lo que tenían delante, era lo que podían cambiar.

_“-Lena…-“_

Azul apretó los dientes. Todo lo que Piper podía decir, lo sabía. Nada era su culpa. No había como evitarlo. Aquello no tenía que ver con el pasado. Sabía de sobra que la reportera la leía y que solo buscaba reconfortarla pero en ese momento, en ese instante, no quería escucharlo. No se lo merecía. No era justo.

_“-No lo digas, Pipes. No me digas nada. No quiero escucharlo.-“_

La chica de la gorra notó la tensión en los hombros de la mujer. Su mirada se desvió al revólver que Lena llevaba al costado de su bandolera. No entendía por qué seguía usándolo. Era el arma que se había apoyado en la sien, era la pistola que casi le había arrancado la vida.

Lena se frenó, girándose. La furia estaba en su rostro, latiendo desbocada.

_“-No puedes justificarme todo. No puedes permitirme cualquier cosa.-“_

_“-Azul…-“_

_“-No. No, Piper. Soy lo que soy. Lo hice. Lo hago. Decido quien vive y quién no. Los hijos de quien valen más. Los de los Minutemen o los de la Hermandad. Los del Instituto o los del yermo. Los míos. Los míos contra los de todos los demás.-“_

_“-No fue solo tu decisión. Éramos muchos detrás de ti. Estábamos en guerra… estamos en guerra, el Instituto sigue allí… la bestialidad que acaban de hacer, no van a dejar de hacerlo. Quieren exterminarnos. Cuando todo se reduce a ellos o nosotros… Tienes que elegirnos. Estás de este lado.-“_

La mujer del refugio la miraba, estática en mitad de la carretera. El sol le daba de lleno y su único ojo se achicaba intentando frenar la luz.

_“-No voy a bajar allí a matarlos a todos, no voy a volver a ser la asesina a sueldo. No voy a volver a masacrar a un montón de gente inocente en nombre de una paz que nunca llega.-“_

_“-No son inocentes. Acabas de quemar más de veinte cuerpos.-“_

_“-Estuviste allí abajo conmigo. Basta. Basta de demonizar al que está al otro lado. No voy a matarlos. Ya me equivoqué una vez… dejé que me convencieran. No va a volver a pasar. ¿O quieres que termine volándome la cabeza?-“_

Piper no pudo contestar. La pregunta, el tono, la mirada de Lena, había sido demasiado. No lo decía, pero la chica sentía que de alguna forma, Azul estaba echándole la culpa.

_“-Yo no te pedí que matases. Nunca quise que subieses allí arriba…-“_

_“-Tenías miedo de que no bajara, no de que matase a más de cien personas. Querías que los asesinase, de la misma forma que todos lo querían. De la misma manera que todos siguen pidiéndome lo mismo… Con Yahto… lo hiciste. Que mate. Es lo que haces, eso dijiste. Entra y mátalos a todos. Eso es lo que soy. Para ti y para todos.-“_

La reportera podía ver el color agolparse en la cara de la mujer. Las lágrimas, rabiosas, cayendo sobre su mejilla. El temblor en sus manos y algo, algo en su mirada que no podía reconocer.

_“-Azul… ¿Qué estás diciendo? No es justo que traigas eso. Sabes que me equivoqué… era nuestro hijo. No estaba pensando con claridad, sé que lo que dije te hirió pero tienes que saber que era desesperación…-“_

Piper no quería llorar, pero le había dolido. Azul dejó que todo el aire saliese de sus pulmones. Negó con su cabeza, acercándose a la chica.

_“-Dios… No. Lo siento. No. Yo… Piper. Sé que tienes razón… solo, estoy saturada de tanta muerte. Siento que todo es mi culpa, que empecé algo que nunca tendría que haber empezado y ahora me sobrepasa. Ni siquiera sé por qué peleamos. Yo solo quiero pelear por ti… por nuestra familia. ¿Está mal? ¿Está mal que ya no quiera pelear por los que no conozco?-“_

_“-Lena… te necesitan.-“_

Azul se giró, sin dejar de negar con su cabeza, mirando hacia el final de la carretera. Se acomodó su rifle a la espalda. A cada paso que daba, desde que había salido del refugio, todo se le iba haciendo más y más inevitable y se preguntaba si al final tenía elección. Si iba a sobrevivir a todo aquello, si iba a quedarle algo de tiempo cuando todo terminase o si el final de aquel camino también era el suyo. Un pensamiento que cada día, cada semana, cada mes, se iba agrandando dentro, algo que había comenzado como un murmullo apenas audible, se escuchaba ahora con fuerzas.

Piper la observaba. Desde que Lena había regresado a ella, algo seguía haciendo ruido en su interior. Una pequeña alarma que cada vez sonaba más y más fuerte. Había algo que aquella mujer no estaba terminando de decir. Había algo que la reportera no terminaba de entender, y que cada vez le picaba con mayor urgencia.

 


	54. El tiempo que no se puede esconder.

Natalie abrió sus ojos con suavidad. La habitación de Tommy no era demasiado grande pero el chico se había esforzado en hacerla agradable. Una pequeña abertura rectangular en la parte más alta de la pared dejaba entrar la luz del día que caía justo sobre sus cabezas. La chica se giró, buscándolo. Tommy la tenía de la cintura. Se quedó observándolo. Dormía con su boca un poco abierta y hacia ruido al respirar. Una sonrisa se le plantó. Paseo sus ojos por el corto pelo azabache del muchacho. Sus labios gruesos y bien formados. Su rostro, cuidado. Para Natalie, sus facciones reflejaban su personalidad. Suaves, dulces, tranquilas. Eran tranquilas, no encontraba mejor palabra. Verlo, sentirlo cerca, la calmaba.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos con pesadez y no pudo evitar el brillo en su mirada. Estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Habían estado juntos por primera vez.

_“-Buen día… ¿Dormiste bien?-“_

Tommy le sonreía, con sus dientes impecables, su sonrisa limpia. Nat pasó sus brazos desnudos alrededor de su cuello, acercándose a sus labios y besándolo. Su desordenado cabello le encontraba las cosquillas al muchacho.

_“-Mejor que nunca… ¿Tú?-“_

_“-Sí. Quisiera dormir contigo cada noche de mi vida.-“_

Natalie dejó la risa salir. Siempre reía cuando Tommy se confesaba así. Le gustaba, mucho. Porque sabía que era cierto, cada cosa que le decía. Lo veía en sus ojos.

_“-Tienes que irte en unas horas. La caravana sale a media mañana.-“_

El chico se giró, quedando boca arriba y llevando uno de sus brazos a su cara. Natalie se acurrucó sobre su pecho, arrastrando la sábana junto a ella.

_“-Ey… Tommy… ¿No te gusta estar de patrulla?-“_

_“-No es eso, Nat… nuestro capitán… No es mi lugar decirlo pero no estoy seguro de que sepa muy bien lo que hace.-“_

_“-Como sea, tienes que seguir sus órdenes, Tommy. Acabas de entrar. Tienes que ganarte el lugar, lo sabes, lo hablamos. Además… es mejor estar allí fuera que atrapado tras los muros.-“_

_“-Nat, no puedes quejarte… no puedes decir que no has visto acción. Y tiras como nadie. Ya quisiera yo tener tu puntería.-“_

La chica se apretó aún más al pecho de su novio, sonriendo hacia sus adentros. A Tommy no le molestaba que fuese buena. No le molestaba que fuese mejor que él con un arma. El chico no tenía ese tonto orgullo macho que Natalie había visto tanto dentro de la milicia y que la irritaba hasta niveles indecibles. Tommy estaba orgulloso de ella y siempre que podía se lo demostraba, con hechos y palabras.

_“-Estoy bien… además… no quiero hablar de eso ahora Nat. Prefiero hablar de lo que pasó anoche…-“_

El muchacho se giraba otra vez, tomándola de la cintura y sonriendo.

_“-¿No crees que lo hablamos bastante antes de dormirnos? Creo que no nos quedó mucho por decir… ni por hacer.-“_

La risa de Tommy era fresca, divertida.

_“-Solo quiero que me digas una vez más que lo sentiste tanto como lo sentí yo.-“_

_“-Dios, Tommy, eres muy tonto. Nadie es tan cursi como tú… sabes que sí. Te quiero. Siempre voy a quererte.-“_

_“-Voy a estar casi un mes en el norte, por lo que mis compañeros me adelantaron… Y voy a extrañarte, Natalie. Como nunca.-“_

_“-Siempre dices lo mismo. Siempre me extrañas como nunca.-“_

_“-Y nunca te miento, cada vez te extraño más que la anterior.-“_

Los ojos de la chica se ponían en blanco mientras intentaba sentarse, buscando con su mirada su ropa. Sintió los brazos fuertes del muchacho tirándola hacia atrás y buscándole las cosquillas. No iba a ser fácil escapar de entre las sábanas.

 

Cuando Natalie entró a Home Plate, Piper estaba esperándola. Era temprano aún y la reportera y Lena habían llegado la noche anterior, de madrugada. La General de los Minutemen ya estaba fuera, atendiendo todo lo urgente que nunca podía esperar. Piper se había dado cuenta al instante de que la chica no estaba en su habitación pero se había cuidado de que Azul no lo supiese. Suficiente habían tenido con el viaje. Lena no había vuelto de la mejor forma y cada vez se hundía más y más en aquel estado de ausentismo que la reportera aún no le terminaba de descifrar. Agregar más en su plato en ese momento no le parecía una buena idea.

_“-Pipes…-“_

Yahto se acercó a Natalie, tomándola de las piernas. La chica le alborotó el pelo con una caricia algo brusca que al pequeño le arrancó una risa ligera.

_“-Natalie ¿Dónde dormiste?-“_

Nat dio un repaso a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaban solas. Su hermana mayor no tardó nada en darse cuenta de aquel detalle.

_“-Lena salió temprano ¿No quieres que sepa?-“_

_“-¿Que sepa qué?-“_

_“-Natalie…-“_

La chica se sonrió. No podía evitarlo. Por más que sabía que lo que había pasado no era algo que a su hermana o a Lena iba a caerle bien, no podía sentirlo mal. Habían esperado. Se querían. Se habían sentido bien y no podía arrepentirse de algo así.

_“-Dormí en casa de Tommy.-“_

_“-¿En su habitación?-“_

_“-Sí.-“_

La reportera observaba a su hermana menor. Aunque no podía dejar de verla como aquella niña que había pasado la mitad de su vida cuidando y protegiendo, era bien consciente de que Natalie ya no era una niña. Era casi una mujer.

_“-Siéntate conmigo. ¿Quieres café?-“_

La chica asintió, sentándose a la mesa junto a Piper. Eligió la silla al costado de su hermana, para sorpresa de la reportera, la más cercana.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí, Pipes. Estoy muy bien. Lo quiero. Me quiere.-“_

_“-Cariño… solo tienes dieciséis años…-“_

_“-Piper… -“_

La chica apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana. Piper intentaba retener las lágrimas. Siempre le había costado un mundo cuando se trataba de Nat.

_“-¿Hiciste… todo bien? ¿Sabes todo lo que tienes que saber?-“_

_“-Hable con Grace. Y con Mía.-“_

_“-¿Mía? ¿Con Mía? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-“_

La chica se reía, despegándose de la reportera.

_“-¡Piper, no! La parte teórica. Mía lleva bastante tiempo metida entre libros…. ¿Recuerdas? Sabe bastante de la parte teórica. No entres en pánico.-“_

Piper se quedó en silencio. Le dolía que su hermana no hubiese recurrido a ella en principio pero se alegraba que al menos hubiese hablado con alguien… aunque fuese Grace.

_“-¿Por qué no conmigo?-“_

Natalie la miró, una media sonrisa le quedaba en los labios.

_“-Me daba un poco de vergüenza, Piper. No lo sé. Tontería. No quería desilusionarte tampoco… no lo sé. Sentí que podía hablarlo más abiertamente con alguien relativamente extraño… como Grace.-“_

_“-Está bien… Nat… no puedo decir que se me hace fácil aceptar esto. Pero siempre, siempre puedes hablar conmigo. Estoy aquí, para ti. Lo que sea Natalie, no hay nada que no puedas decirme y jamás podrías desilusionarme, estoy orgullosa de lo que eres.-“_

_“-¿Lena sabe?-“_

_“-No. Y quizás queremos esperar un poco para decirle. No fue un buen viaje y tiene mucho en la cabeza en estos momentos.-“_

_“-Sí… Tommy todavía está asustado desde la última vez.-“_

Piper la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia sí y besándole el cabello.

_“-Se cuidadosa, Nat. Eres inteligente, mucho más de lo que yo lo era a tu edad… -“_

La chica estuvo a punto de preguntar pero la puerta de Home Plate se abrió. Lena entraba, cansada. Había dormido poco y salido al amanecer hacia el mercado, recibiendo las caravanas entrantes que habían llegado con algunos problemas. Era ya pasada la media mañana y había decidido escaparse por un momento, al menos darse una ducha. Comer algo decente.

Azul se quedó de pie en el salón, con Yahto en brazos que poco había tardado en llegar a ella.

_“-¿Qué sucede?-“_

Natalie miró a Piper. La reportera sonreía.

_“-Nada. ¿Tiene que suceder algo?-“_

_“-Algo pasa. Lo sé. Ustedes dos siempre están engañándome. ¿Qué es?-“_

_“-Azul, deja de decir tonterías. Estamos tomando un café, hablando. ¿Quieres comer algo?-“_

_“-Sí, a eso venía. Y darme una ducha. Hace calor y esta camisa no va bien con el clima, creo que voy a ponerme la otra, es más liviana… Estás distrayéndome, Piper. Algo pasa. Deja de hacer eso.-“_

_“-Lena, por favor. Ve a ducharte. Nada pasa, estábamos hablando.-“_

_“-¿De qué? ¿Tienes guardia otra vez Natalie?-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-El uniforme. Tu arma, colgada aquí. ¿Sales ahora?-“_

Natalie sabía que mentir sobre eso era una tontería, Lena siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría dentro de su milicia. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de ella.

_“-No. Tuve guardia ayer.-“_

_“-¿Y por qué llevas el uniforme tan temprano?-“_

Lena no solía ser tan perspicaz pero en ese instante parecía que todo se había dado para que no pudiese obviar lo que tenía delante. Fue un segundo, pero pudo notar el titubeo en los ojos de la reportera. Fue suficiente.

_“-No dormiste aquí. Acabas de llegar ¿Dónde dormiste? ¿Piper?-“_

_“-Azul… podemos hablarlo después. Ve a darte un baño, descansa un poco…-“_

_“-¿Por qué me ocultas estas cosas? ¿Dormiste con Tommy?-“_

La mujer bajaba al niño de sus brazos, sin dejar de mirar fijamente hacia las dos hermanas. Natalie agachaba la cabeza. Piper se levantó. Lena se giró sobre sus talones, abriendo la puerta de la casa y saliendo apresurada. Piper cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

_“-Mierda… Natalie quédate aquí, por una vez, escúchame. Voy a buscarla.-“_

_“-¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Estoy segura de que va a intentar hacerle algo. No, no voy a quedarme aquí, Tommy no hizo nada malo.-“_

Piper le dio una última mirada a Nat antes de salir, señalándole a Yahto y dejando todo claro solo con sus ojos. La chica suspiró. Por una vez, iba a hacer caso.

 

Lena atravesó la ciudad con rapidez, llegando a la puerta de Tommy en apenas segundos. No golpeó. No espero. Simplemente abrió y entró. Piper giraba la última esquina cuando la vio desaparecer dentro de la casa. Su corazón latía con fuerzas, en estas situaciones nunca sabía cómo Azul iba a reaccionar.

Cuando la reportera entró, Lena arrinconaba al muchacho contra una pared. La mirada de Tommy era toda de terror, sus ojos encontraron los de la reportera y Piper podía jurar que le pedían auxilio, casi con desesperación.

_“-Si otras fueran las circunstancias, podría meterte preso por lo que acabas de hacer con mi hija.-“_

El tono de Lena era helado. La reportera adivinó el temblor en sus manos. La ira contenida en todo su cuerpo. No le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

_“-Azul… déjalo. No es la forma de enfrentar esto… Nat… es grande ya. Lo sabes.-“_

Lena se giró, furiosa, mirando hacia la reportera.

_“-¿Qué dices, Piper? ¿Estás bien con todo esto? Natalie durmió con este degenerado ¿Lo terminas de entender?-“_

_“-No soy un degenerado… estoy enamorado de ella.-“_

El puñetazo fue limpio y el chico cayó de costado, intentando recuperar el equilibrio aferrándose a la pared. Piper ya estaba encima de la mujer, metiéndose delante, como siempre solía hacer en estas situaciones, la única forma que conocía de frenarla.

_“-¡Azul! ¿Qué haces?-“_

_“-Voy a sacarle las ganas a golpes, eso hago. ¡Déjame, Piper! Si tu perdiste la razón al menos deja que yo haga lo que corresponde.-“_

Tommy se levantó, tomándose la mandíbula, frotando la parte dolorida. La General pegaba duro y el muchacho estaba seguro de que no iba a poder aguantar otro de esos.

_“-Natalie… es todo para mí. Quiero… formar una familia con ella…-“_

Piper cerró sus ojos. Pudo sentir los músculos de Lena tensarse bajo su camisa. La furia en todo su cuerpo. La reportera estaba poniendo toda su fuerza contra la mujer pero no iba a poder sostenerla, lo sabía. Si Lena quería, no iba a costarle llegar otra vez al chico.

_“-Azul… habla. Por favor. Hablemos con él. Por mí. Por Nat. ¿Puedes hacerlo por nosotras?-“_

La mirada oscura de Lena se clavaba en los verdes ojos de Piper, que le rogaban desde abajo. La mujer suspiró, apretando sus puños y dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

_“-Voy a mandarte al fin del mundo a limpiar letrinas y no vas a volver aquí hasta que Nat sea más vieja que yo.-“_

_“-Nos queremos…-“_

Piper giró su cabeza, mirando hacia el muchacho. Si algo podía reconocerle era que estaba siendo valiente. Y estúpido.

_“-Te acostaste con mi hija.-“_

La reportera nunca podía evitar la sensación en su estómago cada vez que Lena llamaba así a Natalie. No era nuevo, no era algo que no demostrase a cada instante, pero cuando lo decía en voz alta, cuando sentía el peso que Azul ponía en esa palabra, no importaba la situación, dentro de su pecho, sentía calor.

_“-No… no es así. Estamos enamorados. Como tú y ella.-“_

Cojones, era lo que el muchacho estaba teniendo. Y a pesar de que temblaba como una hoja y sabía que en cualquier momento podía estar una vez más debajo de los duros nudillos de la General, lo decía. En voz alta. Nunca iba a callar lo que sentía por Nat.

_“-Apenas empiezan a vivir. ¿Qué sabes de eso? Ninguno de los dos sabe nada. Dios.-“_

Lena se giró, acercándose a una de las sillas que rodeaba la precaria mesa del salón. Se sentó. Piper no le quitaba la mirada de encima. La forma en que su mano no dejaba de temblar. El cansancio que le distinguía en la mirada. La ausencia, detrás de todo. Como si de alguna forma, no terminase de estar allí.

_“-¿Dónde está tu madre?-“_

_“-Trabajando.-“_

_“-Siento haberte golpeado.-“_

Ni Piper ni Tommy habían entendido bien lo que la mujer había dicho. Los dos tardaron varios segundos en asimilar cada palabra.

_“-Está bien… no importa.-“_

_“-Si le haces daño… si alguna vez te atreves a lastimarla...-“_

_“-Nunca le haría daño… yo… solo quiero hacerla feliz.-“_

_“-Tienes que entender. No quiero que nada le pase. Tienes que cuidarla. Y respetarla. Si alguna vez te pasas, en lo más mínimo, voy a destriparte.-“_

Azul se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta y dejando la casa sin mirar atrás. Piper se apuró a seguirla, todavía bastante confundida por cómo había terminado aquella situación.

_“-Lo siento, Piper.-“_

Caminaban por las calles, sin apuro. La reportera no dejaba de mirarla de reojo, estudiando su perfil, sus gestos.

_“-¿Qué sientes?-“_

_“-Reaccionar siempre mal. Entiendo que no confíes en mí con estas cosas. Soy salvaje… Todavía estoy algo tocada por el viaje… ¿Sabes? Creo que la ira no era para Tommy.-“_

_“-Confío en ti… solo quería encontrar un buen momento para contarte. Sé que tienes mucho dentro, aunque te resistas a hablar conmigo.-“_

_“-Siempre hay mucho… solo tengo que aprender a llevarlo de otra forma. ¿Hablaste con Natalie? ¿Debería hablar con ella?-“_

_“-Hablamos… algo. Habló con Grace, aparentemente.-“_

Azul miró a la reportera, intentando adivinar lo que pensaba. Grace siempre era un tema sensible entre ellas y estaba segura de que Piper no se había tomado muy bien que su hermana no recurriese a ella y peor, que fuera a Grace a quien buscase.

_“-¿Quieres que hable con ella?-“_

_“-¿Quieres hablar con Grace?-“_

_“-Piper… Solo quiero que Natalie esté bien. Estar segura de que… no sé. ¿O deberíamos hablar con Nat? ¿O no hablar? No soy buena en estas situaciones, Pipes… no lo soy.-“_

Se frenaron un momento en la puerta de Home Plate. Piper pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la mujer, adivinándole los nervios.

_“-Siempre confiamos en Nat. Creo que eso es lo que deberíamos seguir haciendo, Azul. Creo que creció bien.-“_

Lena asintió, bajando hasta los labios de la reportera antes de entrar a la casa. Para bien o para mal, el tiempo seguía su curso y los cambios eran inevitables, pero tenía la suerte de poder aferrarse a lo que siempre permanecía intacto. Lo que Piper y ella tenían. Desde allí, siempre todo era más fácil.

 

 

 


	55. Caminando la cuerda.

La reportera trabajaba en uno de sus artículos. Uno de los cuantos en los que llevaba dando vueltas el último tiempo y que no terminaba de cerrar. Curie leía abajo, junto a Yahto y a la niña. Cait estaba en la nueva casa, junto a Lena. Intentaban terminar los últimos detalles para que al fin, fuese habitable. Las cuatro mujeres habían logrado un equilibrio en sus vidas, cuando nada urgente las mantenía lejos, y se habían convertido en una gran familia. El hecho de que cada una fuese tan diferente a la otra, solo hacía que todo funcionase mejor. Pocas eran las cosas que no podían resolver, poco era lo que quedaba fuera de sus habilidades o conocimientos.

Piper no terminaba de concentrarse. La última conversación que habían tenido con Azul sobre lo que había sucedido en aquel asentamiento. Sobre lo que la mujer llevaba dentro… no la había dejado exactamente tranquila. Nunca la dejaba tranquila. Y en los últimos días Lena había estado particularmente introvertida. Algo estaba haciendo ruido dentro de ella, y cada vez, con más fuerza. Pero a pesar de sus intentos, los últimos no demasiados sutiles, por sacarle algo de información, la General se había mantenido firme en su silencio.

Se levantó, arrastrando la silla con descuido hacia atrás. No podía escribir. Nada venía a su cabeza más que Azul.

Curie alimentaba a la niña y Piper, siempre que se encontraba con esas escenas, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por la ternura. Se acomodó en el sofá, cayendo con desenfado junto a la chica y a su niña. Yahto se apuró a subirse a ella, celoso como se ponía cada vez que la reportera se acercaba a ese nuevo bebe que lo desplazaba constantemente.

_“-¿Terminaste ya tu artículo, Piper?-“_

Curie sonreía, le hablaba sin quitar la mirada de la pequeña niña colorada que se aferraba con ganas a su pecho.

_“-No… no estoy para escribir. Creo. Nada me sale.-“_

_“-El bloqueo de escritor es bastante común. Quizás necesitas buscar algo de distracción hasta que las ideas vuelvan.-“_

_“-Creo que es la distracción lo que me impide escribir, Curie.-“_

_“-¿La distracción?-“_

_“-Solo… estoy preocupada por Lena. Está tramando algo y no logro terminar de entender bien. Sé que no planea dejar todo esto así… lo que sucedió en los asentamientos, el Instituto. Pero no dice una palabra.-“_

_“-¿Intentaste preguntarle?-“_

Piper miró a la chica con su mejor sonrisa. Solo Curie podía hacerle esa pregunta.

_“-De todas las formas que encontré. No va a decirme nada. Y no por falta de insistencia de mi parte, puedes creerlo.-“_

_“-Quizás solo necesita tiempo para poder ordenar sus pensamientos antes de trasmitírtelos, Piper. A veces Cait pasa días murmurando e insultando por lo bajo hasta que termina diciendo en voz alta lo que le sucede…-“_

La reportera le dedicó media sonrisa a Curie. La chica había encontrado la forma de llevarse con Cait sin que la pelirroja siquiera adivinase hasta qué punto la conocía. Era probablemente la única persona que podía llevar a Cait de esa manera, ni siquiera Lena lo lograba.

_“-Sí, quizás es solo una cuestión de paciencia… que nunca fue mi fuerte.-“_

_“-Es fácil, solo tienes que encontrar otra cosa que hacer mientras esperas.-“_

_“-¿Cómo escribir, por ejemplo?-“_

Las dos rieron, divertidas. Era algo.

 

_“-Cait…-“_

_“-Mmm-“_

La pelirroja sostenía con fuerza la placa que Lena estaba terminando de colocar. Habían pasado los últimos días dedicando cada hora libre que tenían a terminar de acomodar la casa para que Cait y su familia pudiesen mudarse.

_“-Voy a viajar a Sanctuary. Probablemente mañana, si terminamos esto hoy. Necesito ver a Sturges, y a Virgil.-“_

_“-Ajá… ¿No es a Piper a quien le pides estos permisos?-“_

Azul suspiró, era inevitable que la pelirroja nunca la tomase en serio. Era su sello.

_“-Voy a bajar al Instituto.-“_

_“-¿Eh? ¿La edad te está jodiendo la memoria también, Lena? La última vez te tuvieron presa allí abajo durante semanas.-“_

_“-Lo prometí. Hay gente que cuenta conmigo. Y además, el Ferrocarril quiere eliminarlos. No puedo permitirlo. No quiero más sangre en mis manos.-“_

_“-Mira, todo ese rollo del honor y el deber que tienes siempre encima… lo entiendo. Incluso sabes que aprendí a respetarlo. Pero joder, Lena… Si no se lo buscaron. Llevan masacrando gente desde hace ¿Cuánto? Ni siquiera sabemos desde hace cuánto…-“_

_“-No todos son así. Hay gente en el Instituto que realmente cree que está haciendo un bien.-“_

Cait soltó la placa que sostenía en cuanto Lena le hizo la seña. Se frotó las manos y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás. Esas eran las ideas de Lena que nunca le gustaban. No dejaban de salir mal.

_“-Mira. Quizás alguien allí abajo, metido en su madriguera, cree que está haciendo algún bien. Pero no dejan de enviarnos su mierda aquí arriba y Lena. Tu familia vive aquí. La mía también. Los que te cubren la espalda día a día, todos estamos aquí arriba. Y tú quieres ir a jugarte el culo otra vez por un montón de cerebritos en batas.-“_

_“-Es por uno de esos cerebritos que pude volver. Y además… Tengo que intentarlo. No solo por ellos, por mí. Por Shaun.-“_

Cait la observaba. La mujer del refugio no levantaba la mirada, concentrada en lo que hacía. No hablaba mucho de su hijo. No desde que había muerto.

_“-Joder… Tu hijo… Sé que puedo estar diciendo una de mis bestialidades… pero tú misma me lo contaste. Shaun nunca se preocupó de lo que sentías. Mierda. Te puso delante de una de sus copias sintéticas para que pensases que era él, solo para… que mierda se yo… -“_

_“-Lo criaron como un experimento, Cait. No conocía otras formas. Pero dentro de él, algo… algo de Nate, algo de mí… Algo quedaba.-“_

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las herramientas de Azul chocando contra el metal. La pelirroja no decía más. Nunca sabía que en esas situaciones. Tampoco entendía que era lo que Lena quería de ella. Quizás la mujer solo estaba sacándose el peso de encima.

_“-Solo… ten tus ojos sobre mi familia también. Cuando me vaya. Si no vuelvo….-“_

_“-¡Otra vez con esas mierdas! ¿Cuántas veces piensas morirte este año? Los dioses no pueden estar salvándote el trasero cada mes, Lena.-“_

_“-No es mi intención inmolarme allí abajo… solo intento cubrir las bases.-“_

_“-¿Eh?-“_

_“-Que si no vuelvo, cuídalos.-“_

Cait gruñó. No se le ocurría otra forma de contestarle.

 

Cuando Lena volvió a Home Plate, era tarde. Todos dormían y la mujer se cuidó de subir a su habitación en silencio. Habían terminado el trabajo en la nueva casa y ya estaba lista para ser ocupada. Dejó sus botas cerca de la puerta y subió las escaleras, abriendo sin apenas hacer ruido. Parecía que la reportera dormía también.

No le tomó demasiado cambiarse y meterse en la cama. Bajó su mano hacia su muslo, masajeándolo un poco de la misma forma en que lo hacía cada noche. Era parte de su realidad, el dolor sordo, constante en su pierna, que solo lograba calmarlo de una sola manera. Suspiró.

La mujer a su costado se giró.

_“-No hablas conmigo.-“_

_“-Pensé que dormías.-“_

_“-No me refiero a este instante. Llevas días sin hablar conmigo y sé que tienes algo para decir.-“_

_“-Piper…-“_

_“-Solo dilo.-“_

Lena se giró, enfrentándose a la chica. Aún en la oscuridad, podía notar su preocupación. Su gesto ansioso. Sus ojos intentando leerla a cada segundo.

_“-Voy a viajar a Sanctuary y desde allí, es probable que baje al Instituto.-“_

Azul se preparó. Para que la reportera se enojase. Para que se lo prohibiera, o la obligase a llevarla con ella. Nada pasó. Piper se quedó en silencio, demasiado tiempo. Al fin, sus labios se despegaron.

_“-Y tienes miedo de no poder volver.-“_

_“-Tengo miedo de dejarte.-“_

_“-No me dejes.-“_

_“-No tengo opción. No puedo dejar que los maten. Ni puedo dejar que Ayo siga adelante con lo que está haciendo, sea lo que sea. Lo sabes. Sabes que tengo que ser yo.-“_

_“-¿Qué tienes que ser tú la que lo solucione…? ¿O que tienes que ser tú la que se sacrifique?-“_

_“-La que lo solucione, Piper. Esa es siempre mi intención.-“_

Azul se arrimó a la reportera, abrazándola y metiéndose en su cuerpo. Los dedos de Piper se enredaron en su pelo a caricias suaves, tristes.

_“-Nunca lo sientes así. No entiendo que pasa contigo estos días ¿Realmente crees que no vas a volver?-“_

_“-No lo sé. Cuando miro hacia atrás todo parece tan inevitable. Desde que dejé la cápsula. Este camino. Siempre hacia abajo. Como si fuese a costarme todo.-“_

_“-Lena. No hay inevitabilidad. Salvo la que te estás poniendo a ti misma. Tú… sueles tener eso encima. Podrías pensarlo como lo último antes de al fin poder estar con nosotros, el yermo ya no es el mismo desde que saliste y terminar con el Instituto podría ser el último escalón para poder de una buena vez unificarlo… Pero tienes que estar aquí.-“_

_“-¿Tengo qué?-“_

_“-Sí. Cuando todas estas amenazas se terminen de una buena vez… la gente va a necesitar comenzar a reconstruir. Y no solo sobrevivir. Eso es algo que llevas enseñándonos a todos desde que te hicieron General de los Minutemen. Falta camino, Azul. Quizás no tan dramático, pero igual de difícil. No es el final. Es un comienzo.-“_

Azul pasó sus labios por el cuello descubierto de la chica, alargando el beso. Respirando en su piel, en su olor.

_“-Voy a volver.-“_

_“-Exacto. Vas a volver.-“_

_“-Quiero hacerte el amor.-“_

_“-Dios, Azul… te pones tan cursi…-“_

Piper trepó a la mujer que tenía a su lado, sonriéndole. Sentada sobre sus caderas. Sus brazos arrastraron hacia arriba su camiseta y debajo, solo su cuerpo. Las manos de Lena no tardaron en subirle por la piel, acariciándola. Prendiéndose a ella. Ayudando a su boca a llegar a sus pechos, que siempre la esperaban.

La chica comenzó suave, moviéndose sobre Azul. Verla, ver el estado en que podía poner a esa mujer. Ver lo muy de ella que en ese instante era. No quería perderse una sola noche y dentro, sentía que todavía les quedaban demasiadas.

_“-Me vuelves loca, Piper… Nunca dejo de pensarte así…-“_

_“-¿Desnuda sobre ti?-“_

La mujer se levantó, abrazándola. Sus labios se cerraron sobre el pecho de la reportera, jugando con el sin piedad.

_“-Y debajo… o delante. O detrás. Donde sea… mientras estés desnuda.-“_

Piper buscó la mano de Azul, metiéndola entre sus piernas. Entre sus bragas. Pudo sentir como la respiración de Lena se alborotaba.

_“-Es aquí a donde tienes que volver…-“_

La voz de la chica se había convertido en un susurro en el oído de la mujer, que apenas podía tragar, sintiéndola así. Piper se acomodó en su mano, envolviéndola sin dejar de hablarle al oído. Azul se apretó a su cintura, apoyándose sobre los latidos de la chica, sintiendo como se aceleraban con cada movimiento de sus caderas, como la apretaba entre sus piernas.

_“-Tu lugar… es dentro de mí.-“_

_“-Sí…-“_

Lena empujaba con sus caderas, sintiéndola en sus dedos, como se abría para ella. Piper le mordía la boca, le clavaba la mirada en la suya, le arrastraba las uñas por toda la piel, sin dejar de gemirle, sin dejar de balancearse sobre su cuerpo, dejando que la mujer le llegase cada vez más.

La chica apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Azul, empujándola hacia la cama. Se aferró a sus muslos, tirándose hacia atrás para que Lena pudiese verlo todo. Quería acabarse así. Quería que la viese, completa.

La General estiró su brazo, rodeando aquellas caderas que no parecía fuesen a soltarla jamás. No se quejaba.

Cada movimiento, cada gemido. Cada media sonrisa que a Piper se le escapaba, la hipnotizaba. Como movía su pelo cada poco, dejándolo caer hacia atrás. Como su espalda se arqueaba y sus dedos se enterraban en sus muslos, mientras juntaba fuerzas para llegar. Como se lo hacía ella misma, sobre su mano, dejándose llevar.

_“-Dime cuanto te gusto… Azul…-“_

_“-Me encantas… Piper… Toda. Cada parte de ti.-“_

La reportera se dejó caer sobre Lena, sosteniéndose con sus manos y moviéndose con más fuerza. Azul se apuró a sus caderas, ayudándola con el ritmo. Piper le hablaba al oído y la mujer se contenía, estaba por llegar.

_“-Acábate conmigo, mi amor.-“_

Fue todo lo que le tomó para dejarse ir. La voz entrecortada de Piper, su roce. Sus quejidos. La fuerza con que se apretaba a ella. La escuchó llegar y la siguió, sin soltarla, sin separarse de su piel.

Siempre iba a volver a allí, de todos los lugares en el mundo, en todos los mundos, era ese en el que quería vivir.

 

Era tarde, y Piper poco había tardado en quedarse dormida. Lena no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Su mirada se había acostumbrado a la penumbra y podía adivinarle el perfil, descansando sobre su hombro. Su respiración llenando la habitación de calor. Estiró su mano despacio, enredando con suavidad sus dedos sobre el oscuro cabello de Piper, que se desparramaba sobre su piel. El temblor ya no podía controlarse. Bajo su mano otra vez, mordiéndose la boca.

Odiaba engañarla. Odiaba ser así. Odiaba necesitarlo y haber vuelto a caer tan bajo, otra vez. Siempre al borde de jugárselo todo. Nunca alcanzaban los golpes.

Iba a necesitar un poco, si quería lograr dormir.

 


	56. Lo que es de la tierra.

Las dos patrullas caminaban la carretera. El sol golpeaba en lo que quedaba del asfalto, secando el agua de la corta tormenta de la noche anterior y haciendo brillar el pavimento a lo lejos. Natalie Wright llevaba orgullosa su uniforme. Si toda su vida poco le había importado su vestimenta eso había cambiado al segundo en que le habían entregado su ropa reglamentaria de los Minutemen. Siempre se cuidaba de mantenerla en el mejor estado posible. Igual que sus armas.

Se dirigían hacia el Castillo. Lena había cambiado las patrullas estacionadas en la ciudad y tanto la de Tommy como la de Nat, habían sido llamadas a la guarnición del fuerte. Piper no había estado del todo contenta con la decisión de Azul de permitir que la chica marchase sola, sin ninguna de las dos, pero era cierto que Natalie necesitaba continuar su entrenamiento y dos patrullas completas, sumadas a la caravana que escoltaban, era suficiente, para, en teoría, evitar los pocos peligros de aquella carretera. Después de todo, las principales rutas comerciales de los Minutemen, se habían convertido en los caminos más seguros del yermo.

Cait era la que lideraba la marcha. Lena la había enviado para que se encargase de algunos de los asuntos más urgentes en el fuerte. Después de los últimos sucesos, Preston se encontraba patrullando los asentamientos del norte y Ronnie necesitaba seguir entrenando exploradores. Pero no era el único motivo por el cual la General había enviado a su tercera al mando. Estaba bien que Nat comenzara a tener algo más de independencia, pero todo en su justa medida. Azul confiaba en la pelirroja, hasta ese punto.

Iban a hacer noche al costado del camino. Viajar con brahmanes siempre era lento y siendo tantos, podían darse el lujo de aprovechar hasta la última gota de luz y solo frenar a dormir. Cait ordenó las guardias. No había pasado el entrenamiento de los Minutemen, y no lo necesitaba. Si de algo sabía la pelirroja era de sobrevivir en el yermo, y aunque le había tomado un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a pensar en grupo, no había tardado demasiado en entenderlo. Tácticamente, Cait era impecable. Y sus hombres lo notaban. No había nadie más segura sobre el terreno que aquella inmensa mujer.

La pelirroja no quitaba su mirada de Nat. Era la responsabilidad que más le pesaba. Se había encargado de separar bien a los dos tortolitos, para que no hubiese distracciones innecesarias, aunque ninguno solía desatender sus obligaciones o distraerse con facilidad, y ambos se habían probado en obediencia. Pero Cait sabía bien lo que ser adolescente era y no pensaba jugarse la suerte en un manojo de hormonas.

Su hija se le cruzó en la cabeza. Se imaginó llegando a verla crecer, hasta la edad de Nat. El calor le bajó al estómago con solo pensar en tener que pasar las situaciones que Piper y Lena habían tenido que pasar con la chica. Los dioses se cuidasen con eso.

La teniente caminaba el campamento, con los sentidos demasiado despiertos. Algo en el aire no la dejaba dormir. Su bate en mano, su mirada hacia la oscuridad. Sus ojos no encontraban nada fuera de lugar. A sus oídos no llegaba ruido alguno que la alarmase, pero la piel le seguía picando. Su mirada se desviaba cada poco hacia los brahmanes de la caravana. Si algo había aprendido era a confiar en el instinto de aquellas bestias. Podían oler el peligro, siempre. Y Cait lo sabía de sobra.

Natalie cubría la colina más alta, junto a Roberson. Los dos habían quedado en la misma patrulla y el hombretón se había tomado la seguridad de la chica como algo personal. Después de aquel día en que Nat le había demostrado a él y a varios milicianos más, lo bien que podía manejar un arma, su compañero no había vuelto a ponerla en duda, lo contrario. La respetaba. Estando cerca había aprendido el peso que significaba para la joven ser la hija de la General, sumado a su corta edad y al hecho de ser mujer. Nunca faltaban los que la atacaban o la ponían en duda, el mismo había sido uno de esos idiotas. Admiraba la fuerza con que Natalie siempre toleraba esas situaciones, generalmente dándolas vuelta con sus habilidades o con su inteligencia, algo que probablemente llevaba de su hermana, la reportera.

_“-Mark…-“_

_“-¿Mmm?-“_

El miliciano estaba apostado contra un árbol, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Levantó la mirada hacia la chica. Reconoció la tensión en sus hombros, la forma en que tomaba su escopeta. Sus movimientos, oteando el horizonte, todo lo que la oscuridad le permitía.

_“-Hay algo allí.-“_

_“-¿Dónde? ¿Qué ves?-“_

_“-No lo veo, lo siento.-“_

_“-Nat… sabes que confío en ti, pero… ¿Lo sientes?-“_

_“-Presta atención. Escucha. No hay un ruido. Ni siquiera los brahmanes. Es… demasiado silencio.-“_

El hombre se irguió, llevando casi por instinto su mano hasta su mosquete. Se acercó hacia donde estaba la chica, intentando percibir qué era lo que se escondía en la oscuridad.

Las botas de Cait raspando las hierbas de la colina fue lo primero que escucharon. La pelirroja se les acercaba. Su mirada dura, helada. Nat la observó. La fuerza con que cerraba su puño alrededor de su bate, la tensión en todo su cuerpo.

_“-Algo nos está cazando.-“_

El miliciano sintió el escalofrío subírsele por la espina. El tono de la teniente. Sus ojos verdes acaparando toda la oscuridad. Volvió una vez más su mirada hacia el silencioso yermo. Si hasta ahora no había podido sentirlo, era imposible ignorarlo en ese momento. No estaban solos en aquel lugar.

 

Tommy no podía dormir. Le tocaba la segunda guardia y por sus pobres cálculos, todavía quedaba rato. Se despegó de su saco en silencio, intentando no despertar a sus compañeros. La noche era agradable, el calor del día había bajado por completo y el cielo estaba despejado. Quería ver a Nat. Siempre que la chica estaba cerca, no podía evitarlo, sus piernas lo arrastraban a ella. Se creía un hombre con suerte. Natalie había cambiado su vida para bien desde que la había conocido, y a pesar de su corta edad, el chico no podía pensar en una vida lejos de ella. Estaba enamorado, tan fuerte como uno se enamora la primera vez.

Quería ver a su chica, con ansias. Pero antes, la necesidad fisiológica llamaba primero y Tommy se apartó, alejándose del campamento. Su cabeza iba en Nat. Iba a llevarle café. Seguro estaba cansada. Habían viajado mucho y le había tocado la primera guardia y Natalie siempre se tomaba esas cosas muy en serio. Estaba convencido de que su novia no habría bajado la guardia ni por un instante.

Tommy levantó la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado. En su vida, nunca había tenido demasiado tiempo para perderse en pensamientos existenciales. No había sido fácil. No con su padre. No con su historia. Pero siempre había hecho lo correcto. Había trabajado para llevar comida a casa. Había estudiado para ver un poco más allá. Se había esforzado por entrar en los Minutemen y ahora, pensaba convertirse en un buen hombre. Alguien digno de Nat. Alguien tan diferente a su padre.

 

La bestia olía. Veía. Escuchaba. Olfateaba la carne moviéndose tan cerca de su nido. Su cría llevaba días hambrienta y su otro nunca había vuelto. El aire le había traído su sangre mezclada con los olores de la tierra y sabía, en las entrañas, que ya no iba a volver. Lo había aullado a favor del viento las dos noches que le había faltado y estaba segura que las criaturas pálidas y sus palos de fuego se lo habían arrebatado. Su cría no dejaba de gemirle por comida y las pocas presas que se habían acercado a su territorio apenas habían acallado el hambre. Ella, ni siquiera había comido. Pero ahora, era distinto. La carne se movía alrededor de su nido y la bestia madre iba a alimentarse.

 

El alarido cortó el aire. Cait se giró sobre sus talones. Natalie se aferró a su arma, levantándola. Algo en el grito gutural, en el dolor de aquel sonido, le había atravesado el pecho. El campamento se despertaba y los milicianos se apuraban a las armas. El bramido de los animales era cada vez más desesperado. Los guardias de la caravana intentaban contenerlos mientras clavaban la mirada hacia la oscuridad, intentando adivinar desde donde había salido el grito.

La hija de la General se apuró hacia la otra punta del campamento. En su garganta, el nombre que no quería decir porque algo en su estómago se cerraba al pensarlo. Sus ojos desesperados buscaban y no encontraban. Su saco estaba vacío. Su costal. Su viejo sombrero, tirado a un costado.

Sus ojos abiertos al cielo.

El frio que sabía que no era el de la noche, porque en su piel, momentos antes, había sentido la brisa tibia, pensando en ella. Las manos que quería llevarse a la herida que sentía latir y nada más que latir porque dolor ya no había. Solo miedo y angustia. La bestia lo arrastraba y el polvo de la tierra se metía en su garganta que ya no sonaba. Las luces se paseaban sobre él y solo podía entender que moría, sin más.

 

Cait seguía el rastro de sangre que le erizaba la piel. El rugido de la bestia se podía sentir y levantaba el miedo de cada miliciano. Las luces de los faroles temblaban. Los mosquetes se levantaban en la dirección que les alumbraban. Uno había caído y era el chico. Era su saco el que estaba vacío. Habían sido sus gritos.

 

La bestia cayó. Acabada por los palos de fuego y la furia de la indomable mujer pelirroja. Su último alarido fue para el viento y hacia su cría, que iba a compartir su suerte. El miliciano que había arrastrado casi hasta su nido se moría a sus pies, con las entrañas destrozadas y el miedo en sus ojos. La bestia y él, lo compartían.

Natalie sostenía su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Tommy, sobre su palidez. Sobre el brillo que se iba apagando en sus ojos. Alguien intentaba frenar las hemorragias, alguien peleaba contra lo imposible. Cait estaba de pie, su bate ensangrentado, goteando sobre el yermo.

La voz del muchacho era apenas un susurro contra todo el silencio que los rodeaba.

_“-Lo siento… Nat.-“_

_“-No. Vas a ponerte bien. Vas a estar bien…-“_

El chico quería subir su mano hasta el rostro de su novia. Quería quitarle las lágrimas que le dolían. Quería besarla y vivir. Natalie lo hamacaba, con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz. Su pelo caía cubriéndolos de las miradas, sus ojos le decían todo y más.

Habían palabras quebradas y sólo de ellos. Las miradas ajenas se corrían, hacia la oscuridad, hacia el otro, hacia cualquier lugar menos aquel, donde dolía demasiado ver. La hija de la General besaba por última vez al joven miliciano que se le moría en los brazos, sin más sentido que el de la muerte y nada más.

 

Por lo que quedaba de la noche, Cait había ordenado levantar su tienda y el cuerpo de Tommy descansaba sobre una vieja mesa. Natalie estaba junto a él. Pasaba con cuidado el paño húmedo sobre la sangre. Apenas había tenido tiempo de conocer su piel cuando guardaba calor y ahora sus dedos se estremecían cada vez que lo rozaban, adivinando el frío que comenzaba a teñirlo todo.

La pelirroja entró a la tienda. Su mirada se desvió hacia el torso desnudo del muchacho. Alguien había cosido sus heridas pero seguían siendo terribles.

_“-Nat…-“_

La chica levantó la cabeza. Las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar. Sus labios temblaban con furia y Cait pudo notar la fuerza con que apretaba aquel paño, la sangre le corría entre los dedos.

_“-No tienes que ser tú quien lo haga…-“_

_“-No tiene que ser nadie más. Solo yo.-“_

La mujer de cabellos de fuego conocía de dolores y de miradas. Los había visto todos. En la chica no había vacío. No estaba entregada. Había furia, había locura. Había angustia y desolación. Había amor, de eso, había mucho. Lo reconocía, todo. Cait veía lo que Natalie era. Para bien o para mal, iba a sobrevivir a aquello. Era horrible verlo. Era peor pensarlo. Pero la pelirroja lo sabía, Nat era una de esas personas. Una superviviente nata.

_“-Vamos a partir hacia el amanecer. Estoy dividiendo a las patrullas. Vuelves conmigo, a Diamond City… joder, lo siento chica.-“_

La inmensa mujer se giró, dejando la tienda. No había más. Era el yermo. Era esto. No era justo, solo era.

 


	57. Todo lo lejos que no sé.

Natalie Wright caminaba al costado de la improvisada camilla. En su cabeza, no había más que silencio. Su mirada vagaba, lejos, como si intentase apartarse de todo lo que había perdido en la noche. En su espalda, colgaba el viejo sombrero de Tommy. El suyo, estaba con él. Y mucho más. Mucho más había quedado solo con él.

En las compuertas de la ciudad, la General de los Minutemen los esperaba. Apenas unas horas antes le había llegado la noticia. Plantada, su uniforme impecable. Su mirada no dejaba adivinar nada.

Nadie apuraba el paso. La inmensa mujer pelirroja abría la marcha, sus botas pesaban más que cualquier día y sus ojos se clavaban en el suelo, ardiéndoles de rabia. Un chico había muerto bajo su mando y la culpa empezaba a asomar. El crío no había tenido chances de vivir y ahora se lo entregaba a Lena, roto, frío, remendado.

Una mujer quebrada se adelantó entre la multitud y Cait recordó el mismo rostro, tiempo atrás, marcado. Inundado por el miedo. Era su madre. Y no dejaba de gritar.

Natalie Wright contenía las lágrimas. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermana en cuanto la adivinó entre la multitud. Piper intentaba contener a la madre de Tommy, sosteniéndola para que no se tirase sobre el cuerpo de su hijo. Su único hijo.

La camilla se desvió hacia la Capilla de todas las Fes. Lena los recibía sin decir palabra. Cait ocupaba su lugar, a su derecha. Los compañeros de Tommy lo llevaban. Natalie sentía a la multitud pasar por su costado. La calle se fue vaciando, el llanto se fue haciendo lejano. La hija de la General se quedó de pie, observando de lejos como lo alejaban. Cuando ya nadie la rodeaba, Nat se giró hacia Home Plate.

 

Piper entró a la casa con prisa. Había perdido de vista a su hermana y la chica no había aparecido en la Capilla. Lena estaba entregando a una madre deshecha el cuerpo de su hijo muerto y lo único que había podido hacer era mirar hacia la reportera. En un instante se habían dicho todo y Piper no había tardado en salir a buscar a Nat.

Sintió el llanto desde el pasillo. No recordaba escucharla llorar así desde que era apenas una niña. Se apuró. Cuando abrió la puerta, su corazón cayó al piso. Mía abrazaba a Natalie. La chica estaba hecha un ovillo, abrazada a sus piernas, llorando con toda la congoja del mundo. Mía la sostenía con fuerzas, apretándola contra ella, murmurando a su oído.

La reportera se acercó despacio, sentándose al costado de la cama, apoyando su mano sobre la espalda de Nat.

 

_“-Cariño...-“_

La menor de las Wright apenas levantó la mirada. Sus ojos oscuros estaban pasados de dolor y agua. Piper sintió como si toda la angustia del mundo le cayese encima en un instante, asfixiándola. No había nada que no hiciese por evitarle el dolor a su pequeña hermana y esta vez, era imposible. Solo podía estar.

_“-Se separó… solo. ¿Por qué? Sabía que era estúpido separarse…-“_

Natalie miraba hacia Piper pero le hablaba al aire. Tommy no había caído peleando. No había muerto de guardia. Ni siquiera había sido un accidente. Había sido, para Nat, solo estupidez. Descuido. Lo había perdido de la manera más tonta que podía imaginar.

_“-Nat… Lo siento tanto…-“_

La reportera de Diamond City era siempre dueña de sus palabras. Sabía cuales usar, y la mayor parte del tiempo, cuales callar. Y entendía también que a veces, ninguna que pudiese decir alcanzaba.

_“-Solo quiero dormir… Ve, Piper. Voy a estar bien.-“_

Había mentiras que eran necesarias. Quizás algún día, aquella iba a ser una verdad, pero Piper sabía que en ese momento, su hermana estaba todo menos bien. Y no iba a ser fácil.

 

Lena cerró la puerta de su oficina. Cait estaba abandonada sobre el sofá de cuero, su mirada taciturna. Sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Ni una palabra salía desde los labios de la pelirroja.

_“-No fue tu culpa, Cait. Tommy no tenía que separarse de su patrulla.-“_

_“-Joder, Lena. Era un crio. Estoy segura que no llevaba demasiado tiempo sabiendo limpiarse el trasero solo…-“_

_“-Era un Minutemen. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba saliendo al yermo… A veces pasa, Cait. Y no es tu culpa. Tú estabas para dar las órdenes. Ellos para seguirlas.-“_

Lena sonaba dura. Sonaba fría. Pero en ese instante era la General de los Minutemen y Cait, su tercera al mando. Y la necesitaba. Necesitaba quitarle la culpa. Necesitaba que la pelirroja no se hundiese por aquello.

_“-Natalie no va a perdonarme, Lena.-“_

_“-Nat sabe de sobra que Tommy no tenía que estar solo allí. Y cuando el dolor pase, va a estar bien. Tiene que hacerlo. Todos tenemos, es parte de este lugar, Cait. No podemos obviar donde vivimos…-“_

La pelirroja se levantó con pesadez. La mirada cargada. Sus hombros agotados. Se quedó un momento en silencio, observando a la mujer del refugio.

_“-Ve a casa. Ve con Curie.-“_

Cait asintió, dejando la oficina a paso lento. Quería decirse a sí misma que esto era lo que sucedía cuando uno se ablandaba. Que este dolor, era el precio por sentir. Pero en el fondo, sabía que siempre había sido igual, solo que ahora brotaba hasta la superficie, ahora no lo enterraba.

 

Lena se sentó en su escritorio. Sola. Por primera vez desde aquella mañana. Su cabeza quería pensar en frío pero por dentro, la mirada de Nat. Su dolor. Cuando todo se le iba de las manos, cuando lo peor terminaba pasando, recordándole dónde estaba, todo lo inevitable que era lo que la rodeaba y lo poco que podía hacer para cambiarlo, Azul solo podía quedarse con la culpa.

Mattew había sido el primero de sus hombres en morir bajo su mando. Y muchos más lo habían seguido. Cada muerte la sentía, pero de alguna forma había terminado entendiendo que en aquella realidad, era parte del trato. Y ahora, Tommy. Tommy era cercano. A pesar de los desencuentros que había tenido con el muchacho y que ahora le pesaban en la conciencia, el chico de alguna forma se había hecho de un lugar en su familia.

El dolor en su pierna. El temblor en su mano. El cansancio. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio. Su bolso oscuro la esperaba allí. Era la General de los Minutemen y los problemas no iban a esperar. Necesitaba viajar a Sanctuary. Necesitaba revisar lo que habían conseguido sacar de la holocinta de la doctora Li. Necesitaba trazar un plan para detener al Instituto y quizás, con suerte, no terminar siendo parte de una nueva masacre. Y aunque aquella muerte le pesaba, tenía que apartarla de su mente porque muchas muertes más podían quedarle en las manos si no actuaba. Y dios sabía que se quedaba sin fuerzas, que necesitaba algo que la ayudase a dar un paso más. Y cada vez lo necesitaba con más frecuencia. Seguía diciéndose a sí misma que aquella, era la última. Sabía de sobra que se mentía una y otra vez, pero no podía remediarlo y cada vez que la aguja la volvía a encontrar, sentía el nombre de la reportera formándose en sus labios. Se lo estaba jugando todo y la única excusa que encontraba era su propia debilidad.

 

 

Era tarde cuando Lena se metió en la cama, despertándola. Piper había pasado todo el día en casa, intentando estar para Nat. Se giró en la almohada, buscando a la mujer a su costado. Azul le daba la espalda.

_“-No volviste...-“_

_“-Tenía que encargarme de todo.-“_

La respuesta fue vaga y la reportera no encontró nada de seguridad en aquellas palabras.

_“-¿Todo?-“_

_“-El viaje a Sanctuary.-“_

Piper se acodó, el sueño que empezaba a caerle se le escapó del cuerpo.

_“-¿Piensas viajar ahora? ¿Después de lo que pasó? Ni siquiera hablaste aún con Natalie.-“_

_“-Voy a hablar con ella mañana. Tengo que viajar. No puedo posponerlo más.-“_

_“-Mírame.-“_

Lena suspiró. Solo quería dormir. No le quedaba resistencia en el pecho para más.

_“-Necesito dormir, Piper. Fue un día duro. Mañana podemos hablar.-“_

Sintió la mano de la reportera tirando de su hombro. Endureció su cuerpo, evitando girarse.

_“-¿Qué haces? No eres así, Azul. Natalie acaba de pasar por algo terrible. Tommy era solo un muchacho. Y sé que lo querías, a pesar de todo. Gírate.-“_

Lena se dio vuelta, despacio. Su mirada encontró los ojos intranquilos de la chica, observándola. Piper la leía, siempre. Y Azul esta vez, no quería. Necesitaba la poca seguridad que tenía dentro para poder hacer lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Era por ellos también.

_“-No puedes irte ahora. Natalie te necesita.-“_

_“-Tengo que hacerlo. Tú estás aquí. Yo no soy buena para estas cosas y seguramente le haría sentir peor de lo que ya se siente.-“_

_“-Eres una idiota. Si te vas, eres una idiota.-“_

_“-Solo… déjame.-“_

Lena volvió a girarse. La reportera se quedó en silencio, su mano aún estirada hacia Azul. Sintió el enojo subiéndole desde el estómago. A veces, la agotaba. Cuando aquella mujer se hundía en sí misma, hasta el punto en que nada parecía hacerla reaccionar, Piper se sentía la más impotente de todas las personas. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Algo dentro la mordía, desde hacía semanas, y la reportera no quería escucharlo. No ahora. No cuando su hermana la necesitaba. Azul necesitaba reaccionar y esta vez, Piper no se sentía con suficientes fuerzas como para sacudirla.

Cuando despertó, Azul no estaba allí. Era temprano, apenas amanecía. Los eventos del día anterior se le fueron agolpando en la cabeza a medida que sus ojos terminaban de abrirse y su cuerpo de estirarse. Por un instante, sintió la rabia subirle hasta la garganta. Lena estaba comportándose como una idiota. No entendía por qué. Después de todo lo que habían pasado tenían otra oportunidad, y Lena elegía encerrarse, como siempre terminaba haciendo, sin que Piper pudiese terminar de entender bien el por qué. La enfurecía, por supuesto. Cuando Azul se comportaba como idiota, que no eran exactamente pocas las veces, la reportera no podía evitar la furia. La rabia. Hablar era lo suyo y aquella mujer, podía hundirse en el silencio más infinito, escalón por escalón, día a día, sin dejarse alcanzar. No al menos hasta que tocaba fondo. Y después, las cicatrices. Las marcas que seguían sumándose. Lo que costaba cerrar algunas heridas. Tenían que dejar de hacerlo de esa forma. Piper lo sabía de sobra, pero esta vez no podía correr detrás de Lena. Esta vez no podía insistir hasta sacarla del encierro en el que se estaba metiendo. Su hermana. Natalie tenía que ser ahora su prioridad y si Lena necesitaba ser una idiota en aquel momento, Piper no iba a ser quien la detuviese.

Natalie entró sin golpear. Sus ojos enrojecidos y los círculos oscuros que rodeaban su mirada alcanzaban para que la reportera no tuviese que preguntarle cómo había pasado la noche. Era evidente que la chica no había dormido demasiado, probablemente nada. La culpa le subió a Piper.

_“-Ven.-“_

La reportera estiró su mano, bajándola sobre las mantas, invitándola.

_“-Lena se fue.-“_

_“-Lo sé, cariño. Tenía que hacerlo. Sabes que a veces no tiene opción, es parte de lo que es.-“_

Le costaba soltar aquellas palabras con convicción, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Por Natalie, solo por ella. No quería sumarle al dolor de perder a Tommy, la ausencia de Azul. No había podido evitar que se fuese pero al menos podía evitarle sus razones, que, para la reportera, no existían. Y aunque sentía que Lena no se merecía esta vez que la justificase, no podía evitarlo.

_“-¿Pudiste dormir?-“_

_“-No.-“_

_“-¿Por qué no me despertaste?-“_

_“-Mía se quedó haciéndome compañía. Hoy no tenía que ir a la clínica.-“_

Piper sabía que la chica nunca se tomaba un día libre. Era probable que hubiese decidido quedarse en casa solo por Nat. Cuando descubría aquellas silenciosas actitudes que Mía siempre tenía con ellos, no podía evitar sonreír hacía dentro.

_“-¿Hablaste con Lena antes de que se fuera?-“_

_“-Sí… algo. Estás enojada con ella, te conozco, Pipes.-“_

El silencio entre las hermanas fue la única respuesta.

_“-No me molesta que se haya ido, Piper. Si tenía que hacerlo, seguramente había una razón. Además, no hay mucho que hacer…-“_

La reportera se arrimó a Natalie, estirando su brazo y apoyándolo sobre la pierna de la chica. Podía notar la fuerza con que Nat contenía sus lágrimas y la resignación en su voz la lastimaba. Toda su vida, Piper había sentido cada dolor de su pequeña hermana en su propio cuerpo. Desde un simple raspón en la rodilla hasta los miedos más profundos y las tristezas más desoladoras. Y a pesar de que Natalie había crecido ya, eso no cambiaba.

_“-Si necesitas enojarte con Lena por irse, puedes hacerlo, Nat. Sé que yo me enojaría.-“_

_“-No. No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Si Lena tenía que irse o es que no pudo quedarse… no importa. Quiero pensar en Tommy. Quiero… quiero hacer algo para que tenga sentido. Para que su vida tenga algún sentido más que el de haber sido tan idiota de alejarse en medio de la noche y sin su arma…-“_

Natalie se había quebrado antes de terminar la frase. Piper poco había tardado en llegar a su hermana, abrazándola con fuerza y escondiéndola en su pecho. Como el día en que su padre había muerto. Como cuando las tormentas la despertaban de pequeña. Como las cientos de veces que su pequeña hermana la había necesitado. Una vez más, y por el resto de su vida, Piper no pensaba faltarle. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	58. La que no soy.

La poca sombra que aquel bosque seco ofrecía era algo. Lena se acomodó sobre lo más plano de la roca, rebuscando en su costal y vaciando en su garganta lo que le quedaba de agua purificada. El calor la aplastaba.

No había actuado bien, y no era la primera vez ni la segunda. Esa voz, por dentro. Consumiéndola.

Una semana llevaba en Sanctuary. La información que había conseguido de la holocinta de la doctora Li era valiosa, cierto. Con aquellos datos podían encontrar la forma de destruir el Instituto, si no encontraba otra alternativa, aunque para utilizar aquella información iban a necesitar estar dentro, y sobre eso, aún no terminaban de decidir el como.

El último tiempo, había sido difícil. Su cabeza se había llenado de dudas y culpas que cada vez le costaba más enfrentar. Se había estado engañando a sí misma desde que había dejado el Instituto. Otra vez. Ya no podía pasar más de mediodía sin llenarse de químicos y sabía de sobra que gran parte de lo que sentía ahora, eran las drogas. La incapacidad para controlarse. La frialdad. La apatía ante todo, como si estuviese anestesiada, para lo bueno y lo malo, para el dolor y el placer.

Era idiota, sí. Lo sabía bien. Todo lo que tenía. Su familia. Lo mucho que le había costado llegar hasta allí, mantenerlos a salvo. Una vez más, estaba huyendo y lo sabía bien. Lo que no terminaba de entender, era por qué. Habían pasado por malos momentos, juntos. Ya no podía contar las veces que había estado cerca de perderlos y la desesperación que había sentido en cada una de ellas había sido una que apenas había logrado soportar. Y ahora, escapaba. Casi en mitad de la noche. Cuando Nat la necesitaba. Cuando Piper le había pedido que no lo hiciese. Solo había tomado sus cosas y marchado de allí antes de que el sol despuntara, hacía ya, una semana.

La droga. Tenía que ser. Si hubiese estado limpia, si hubiese sido ella misma, seguía repitiéndose que no habría actuado así. Pero ahora, todo la desbordaba. Todo la llenaba de miedo. O de furia. O la vaciaba por completo.

El sonido de voces lejanas la arrancó de sus pensamientos.

Lena apuró su rifle hasta sus manos, levantándose con rapidez y sintiendo el tirón en su pierna mala. Necesitaba inyectarse otra vez y sabía que era inútil alargarlo.

No eran más que saqueadores. Tres. Quizás cuatro. Se afirmó entre las rocas, buscando con la mira el primer blanco.

El hombre más adelantado giró su cabeza. Un brillo en el rabillo de su ojo le llamó la atención. Llegó a ver el movimiento lejano, entre las rocas, justo antes de que el primer disparo se escuchase.

Los saqueadores abrían fuego. Lena recargaba apresurada pero le costaba mantener la mira firme. El temblor en sus manos estaba de vuelta y el dolor sordo en su pierna siempre allí. Vio el segundo cuerpo tocar el suelo antes de tener que arrojarse al costado de las rocas. Uno de los saqueadores la había flanqueado y había logrado llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para arrojarle el cóctel molotov que llevaba encima. Azul sintió la botella estallar contra la piedra y el calor del fuego esparciéndose demasiado cerca. Bendita era su suerte.

 

Piper abrió la puerta de su casa en Sanctuary, agotada. Arrojó su bolso a un costado del sofá. Era increíble que Lena llevase más de una semana fuera y no se hubiese dignado a siquiera enviar un mensaje, después de la forma en que se había ido. Había intentado aguantarse, no salir corriendo detrás de la imposible mujer, pero había sido más fuerte que ella. Y Natalie había insistido.

La reportera había terminado teniendo una charla con su hermana menor. Creía que después de todo lo que la chica había pasado, al menos se merecía una explicación sincera. Y Piper se la había dado. Lo mejor que había podido. Le había intentado explicar lo que Lena había estado pasando y la forma en que había actuado en el último tiempo. Ella misma aún no lo entendía del todo y a la hora de hablarlo no se le había hecho fácil pero Nat había adivinado la preocupación en su hermana y la había empujado a buscarla. Una vez más. Aunque Lena estuviese actuando como idiota, no podían dejarla sola.

Se encaminó hacia el baño. Una ducha, era lo que necesitaba. Quitarse el calor de encima. La suciedad del viaje y el olor a brahmán, podía sentirlo en su cabello, en su ropa. En todos lados.

Lo primero que vio en cuanto entró al cuarto de aseo, fue el bolso negro de Lena, abierto sobre el lavabo. Vacío. Se acercó despacio, prestando atención. En un rincón, dentro de un improvisado cesto de basura, un par de jeringuillas usadas. La furia le subió hasta la garganta. Era una idiota. Lena, era una idiota y ella también. Otra vez, se había dejado engañar. La voz que hacía demasiado le murmuraba en la cabeza, ahora se escuchaba fuerte y clara. Lo que no había querido ver durante las últimas semanas, desde que Lena había vuelto, ahora se le plantaba, inevitable, frente a sus ojos. Y Piper no podía sentirlo más que como una bofetada. Volvió sobre sus pasos, levantando sus cosas y dejando la casa. Iba a quedarse en  lo de Cait y Curie. No quería pasar un solo segundo más allí.

 

Azul rebuscaba entre los cuerpos. El último le había costado más de la cuenta. Su costal lo había perdido en el fuego y en él, la última dosis que venía estirando para este momento. Necesitaba algo y lo necesitaba ahora. No estaba lejos de Sanctuary, apenas una hora o poco más de caminata pero la abstinencia le estaba ganando y si quería sacarle a Grace algunas dosis más aquella semana, no le convenía llegar hecha un desastre a pedírselas.

Algo de suerte, al fin. El último saqueador llevaba varias jeringuillas encima. Azul las tomó, sosteniéndolas en la palma de su mano. No tenían el mejor de los aspectos pero si podía creer en lo que se leía en la amarillenta etiqueta, eran calmantes. Era lo que necesitaba. Levantó apresurada su camisa, buscando donde inyectarse. Estaba poniéndose descuidada. Aquellos días lejos de Diamond City eran los culpables. Sin la reportera cerca, Azul ya no sentía la necesidad de ocultar los pinchazos. Apretó la primera dosis hasta el fondo y esperó.

 

Grace llevaba en la clínica de Sanctuary varias semanas. Cuando la General llegó al asentamiento, lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza, es que era probable que alguien, desde arriba, la estuviese provocando. No se suponía que Lena tenía que visitar el lugar hasta la época de cosecha, o esa era a la conclusión a la que había llegado. Evidentemente errónea.

Había tenido que tener una incómoda charla con Garvey para lograr que el Coronel firmase su traslado y la asignase a la clínica de Sanctuary por unos cuantos meses, convencida de que si lograba evitar el Castillo y la ciudad por un buen tiempo, Lena iba a quitarse de sus pensamientos. Al menos un poco. Tenía que superarlo, de una vez, tenía que aceptar que nada iba a pasar con esa mujer y no podía pasarse años llorando por los rincones por alguien que apenas se percataba de su existencia.

No tenía una mala vida. Se había ganado el reconocimiento de sus compañeros en la milicia y era buena, más que buena, en lo que hacía. Tenía una generosa suma de chapas ahorradas. Un par de años más en la milicia e iba a tener suficiente para quizás, conseguir un lugar en la ciudad. Era joven. Estaba saludable. Para el mundo en el que vivía, todo lo que tenía estaba cerca de ser un boleto de lotería premiado. Tenía que dejar de empecinarse en imposibles y comenzar a mirar hacia delante.

Estaba cerrando la clínica cuando la General entró, empujando la puerta con violencia. Grace se quedó estática, observándola. Su mirada encendida. Algunos cortes en su cara, su ropa hecha un desastre. No parecía que hubiese tenido un buen día.

La joven doctora se apuró hasta la mujer, tomándola de la cintura y llevándola hasta una de las camas.

_“-Estoy bien… lo siento.-“_

La voz de Lena sonaba apagada.

_“-Siento haberme ido. No sé por qué lo hice. Otra vez. Lo siento…-“_

Grace la revisaba, despacio. Quedándose en cada raspón. Levantándole la camisa e intentando descifrar que era lo que sucedía con la mujer. Vio las marcas.

_“-Lena ¿Qué es lo que te inyectaste?-“_

_“-Lo siento… sé que siempre lo digo… lo necesitaba, juro que lo necesitaba tanto…-“_

La miliciana observó los leves espasmos en sus manos. Su pupila dilatada. El tono en su voz. Estaba claro que no eran solo calmantes. Conocía la manera en que Lena reaccionaba al Med-X y no era esa.

_“-Quédate quieta. Voy a buscar algo para limpiarte. Solo… quédate.-“_

_“-Voy a quedarme esta vez. Voy a hacerlo…-“_

Grace se metió en su habitación. Guardaba la medicina más difícil de conseguir allí, bajo llave. Era mejor prevenir, la clínica pasaba demasiadas horas del día abierta y el nuevo bar que habían terminado de construir en Sanctuary atraía muchos más viajeros que antes.

Sintió los pasos de la General acercándose por el pasillo. En cuanto se giró, Lena estaba ya frente a ella.

_“-Sé que te lastimé… -“_

La General arrastraba las palabras y Grace notaba su mirada nublada.

_“-Lena, tienes que descansar. Vas a sentirte mejor en algunas horas.-“_

_“-Te necesito tanto… quisiera no hacerlo. Todo lo que quiero, siempre está en peligro… quisiera poder alejarme de ti.-“_

Grace se quedó estática. A esas alturas sabía bien que Lena no le hablaba a ella pero no podía evitar sentir el nudo en su estómago. La manera en que Azul la miraba, las palabras que salían de su boca.

Vio como la mujer daba un paso hacia ella. Como se le arrimaba, segura.

_“-Pipes…-“_

La miliciana intentó responder. Intentó hacerle entender que no era ella. Que tenía que frenar ahora. Que tenía que recostarse, dejar que la tratase.

Y el beso.

Grace no pudo más que sentirlo. Los labios de Lena recorriéndole la boca con locura. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Sus manos en su cintura, la punta de sus dedos llegándole a la piel, levantándole la camisa, apretándose a su cuerpo.

La miliciana junto todas sus fuerzas. Levantó sus manos al pecho de Lena, empujándola hacia atrás, peleando contra todo lo que quería.

_“-Lena, por favor… para.-“_

_“-Quiero llevarte a la cama.-“_

Dios. Su voz gruesa, raspando el aire. Su mirada oscura, trepándole el cuerpo.

Grace había entrado en la milicia con apenas veinte años. Su hermano, y antes su padre, los dos habían sido con ella demasiado sobreprotectores. Siempre. Hasta unirse a los Minutemen, su vida se había restringido a estudiar, a formarse y a cuidar de los suyos. No había tenido tiempo para más. Y después, la milicia. Poco pasó hasta que Lena se cruzó en su camino. Desde el primer instante, Grace no pudo más que caer por ella. No había nadie más que Lena. Nunca lo había habido y dentro, a veces sentía, que nunca lo iba a haber. Lo quería. Deseaba con locura estar en su cama, aún, de aquella manera. Y sabía que era un error que podía costarle todo.

Lena no tardó en besarla otra vez. La chica ya no podía frenarla. Cada vez que los labios de la mujer la soltaban, podía escuchar un nombre que no era el suyo, repitiéndose en el aire. Palabras que no le pertenecían y que no terminaba de entender. Dolía, pero las caricias terminaban tapando la voz de la General. Ardía, saber que estaba robando algo que no era suyo, por más que lo deseaba con toda su alma.

Azul la desnudaba.

Debajo de la seguridad de sus brazos, Grace podía sentir el temblor en sus dedos. Si abría sus ojos, podía encontrar la mirada perdida de Lena, recordándole cuán lejos estaba. La General estaba con otra mujer, con su mujer. Ya no importaba.

_“-Lena, no… no soy yo.-“_

Su camisa caía al suelo y una boca la recorría, salvaje, deseosa, entera. Grace podía sentir su respiración acelerada. Sus latidos desbocados. El sonido que salía de su garganta. La mujer del refugio la tomó de sus muslos, levantándola sin dificultad y llevándola a la cama. Cayó sobre ella, entre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla, sus manos hábiles colándose por su espalda, liberándola de su sostén.

Por años, lo había esperado, sabiendo que nunca iba a pasar. Le había costado decidir dejar a Lena detrás y ahora la mujer estaba a punto de tenerla, de quedarse con todo. De marcarse en su cuerpo para siempre.

 

Azul apenas tardó en arrojar su camisa a un rincón del cuarto. No podía ordenar sus pensamientos. Había voces en su cabeza, una sobre otra, gritándole. Había miedo. Y algo de dolor. Y la piel que estaba debajo, Piper. Quería volver a ella. Siempre. Con locura. Sus manos bajaban por la chica, arrastrando sus pantalones, quitándolos de en medio.

_“-Lena…-“_

Grace ya no podía más que repetir su nombre y escuchar de los labios que la besaban, el otro nombre que tanto dolía. Azul se desnudaba sobre ella. Le sentía la piel. Subió sus manos, anclándose a la espalda de la mujer, con desesperación. Sus uñas se enterraron en el cuerpo que la buscaba, incansable, inamovible.

Sintió la pierna firme entre sus muslos, empujando sobre sus bragas. El beso que la retenía, su lengua que llegaba a todos lados y su olor, aquel que conocía de memoria. Su sabor, el mismo que solo había necesitado probar una vez para no volver a olvidar.

La joven pudo sentir la ansiedad con que Lena se deshizo de la última prenda que llevaba, casi arrancándosela. En cuanto su mano comenzó a trepar por el costado de su pierna. En cuanto sus labios se prendieron en sus pechos, besándolos sin reparo, Grace pudo sentir como sus ojos se nublaban. Como un gemido abandonaba su garganta y todas sus fuerzas, toda su voluntad, se escapaban de aquellas sábanas.

Fue otro nombre el nombre que cayó en su oído, no el suyo, en cuanto Lena se metió en ella, con fuerzas. El dolor hizo que se apretase a aquel cuerpo. Sus piernas intentaron cerrarse pero la mujer seguía allí, hundiéndose aún más, atrapándola bajo su piel. Grace pudo sentir el llanto dulce brotándole desde el pecho sin que pudiese evitarlo. Como la reclamaba, con cada beso. Con cada embestida. Cuanto lo había querido, quizás, desde hacía demasiado. Sabía de sobra que no era a ella a quien La General tocaba. Sabía de sobra que no eran para ellas las palabras que seguían repitiéndose en el aire, una y otra vez. Pero ya no podía volver a atrás. Ya no le quedaba más que las ganas de seguir bajo su cuerpo, aunque en aquel instante, Lena no tuviese idea de su nombre.

 


	59. La última puerta.

La cama estaba deshecha. A estas alturas, Piper sabía de sobra que no iba a lograr dormir. Estaba furiosa. Sentía la rabia corriéndole por todo el cuerpo, escapándosele por cada poro. Lena le mentía una vez más y ahora, tenía que decidir.

Si había algo que a la reportera le molestaba en lo más profundo, era la mentira. No había nada peor para la chica de la gabardina, que el engaño. Y mientras más cercana a ella fuese la persona que le mentía, más odio le despertaba la situación. Azul estaba metiéndose otra vez y se lo había ocultado. Y ella, había vuelto a caer. Como idiota. Era su punto ciego, una y otra vez, no importaba cuantas pistas cayesen sobre su cabeza, parecía que Piper nunca podía verlo.

La reportera se levantó. Se vistió casi con prisa. Sentía el apuro corriéndole por dentro pero no tenía en claro que era lo que necesitaba hacer. Quizás tomar algo de aire, quizás acercarse hacia las puertas, saber si la General ya había vuelto al asentamiento. Lo que estaba más que claro era que quedarse allí encerrada la estaba volviendo loca y no necesitaba un minuto más de aquello. 

Sanctuary no dejaba de crecer. Era lo primero que había notado al atravesar el muro, que también había ganado en altura desde la última vez que la reportera lo había visto. No era un mal lugar para vivir. Lo que no había sido más que un puñado de casas derruidas hacía no más de tres años, se había terminado convirtiendo en tan corto tiempo en uno de los asentamientos más seguros de la zona. A pesar del enojo que Piper llevaba encima, no le costaba reconocerlo. Lena y su milicia habían logrado mucho.

El necrófago comenzó a acercarse en cuanto vio a la reportera bajando desde la calle principal. Cada vez que el capitán podía elegir donde estar, era Sanctuary el destino. Le agradaba el lugar, la gente. Se sentía bien allí.

_“-¿Piper? ¿Cuándo llegaste?-“_

_“-Ayer, de tarde. No te vi en el muro ni en la casa de mando, Gob.-“_

_“-Estaba en la estación, puliendo a los últimos que Garvey nos envió. Creo que cada vez son más jóvenes. Dan mucho trabajo.-“_

_“-Mmm…-“_

La reportera tenía su cabeza en Lena. Asentía casi sin ganas a lo que el necrófago le soltaba. No quería preguntar, pero necesitaba saber cuando la General pensaba volver.

_“-¿Lena está mejor?-“_

La mirada de Piper se encendió y toda la atención que hasta ese momento no había prestado al Capitán, se volcó en él en cuanto escuchó aquella pregunta.

_“-¿Mejor? ¿Qué quieres decir?-“_

_“-Llegó pasada la medianoche. Estaba algo aturdida y tenía algunos golpes. Yo mismo la dejé en la entrada de la clínica. Pensé que ya estaba en casa...-“_

_“-¿En la clínica? No, Gob… no la vi. Voy a buscarla, no te preocupes.-“_

El necrófago asintió, sin decir más. Siempre tenía la sensación de que cada vez que se encontraba con la reportera, decía demasiado. Se quedó de pie, observando como la chica se alejaba, apurada, calle abajo.

 

Grace despertó bajo su cuerpo.

Lena la tenía con fuerzas, abandonada sobre ella. Podía sentir su respiración tibia en el cuello. Sus dedos clavados a sus caderas. Podía recordar el ardor, el calor, todo lo perfecta que había sido la sensación de tenerla dentro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que pudiese evitarlas. Su pecho, a temblar bajo el de Lena. Lo que había hecho, ya no podía quitárselo de encima. No iba a poder olvidarlo. No iba a borrarse jamás.

Apenas amanecía y Piper llegaba a la clínica. La puerta estaba abierta y eso fue lo primero que le llamó la atención, era demasiado temprano. La sala estaba vacía. Ninguna cama estaba ocupada y no había rastro de la joven doctora, pero las luces estaban encendidas.

Curiosidad. Siempre.

Piper Wright no podía resistir el impulso que siempre la empujaba a saber un poco más. No podía dejar de preguntar, no podía dejar de buscar, ni podía evitar mirar lo que había detrás de una puerta cuando el picor se le instalaba en la piel. Cuando aquella sensación se le plantaba en la punta de su nariz. Caminó el pasillo, mirando con disimulo hacia la cocina y el almacén, vacíos también. La clínica nunca estaba abierta a aquellas horas y menos sin vigilancia. La situación era, como poco, inusual. Se plantó frente a la última puerta, intentando escuchar. El llanto suave le llegó a los oídos y algo por dentro le pesó en cuanto comenzó a subir su mano hacia el picaporte.

 

Lena despertó. La luz tenue que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana apenas iluminaba la habitación. Su mirada se quedó en el perfil que tenía a su costado. En las lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla de la chica. En los ojos del color de la miel, que se le clavaron, llenos de dolor y dulzura a la vez. Azul se separó de golpe, hacia atrás. Sus sienes latían sin piedad y su estómago ardía. La mujer en su cama no era Piper. Era Grace. Estaba desnuda, como ella. Y todas las preguntas que le iban cayendo en la cabeza, se respondían en la intensa mirada de la chica. No hubo tiempo de decir una sola palabra. La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y Lena se giró.

Piper casi pudo sentir el ruido dentro de su pecho. Su corazón rompiéndose.

La chica de la gorra se quedó estática, de pie en el umbral. Lena se sentaba con trabajo en la cama, la mirada nublada, intentando terminar de descifrar lo que había ocurrido allí. Grace no quitaba la vista de la General. Su mano se cerraba con fuerza sobre la sábana que la cubría y el llanto iba subiendo desde su garganta, llenando el silencio de la habitación.

_“-¿Piper?-“_

La voz quebrada de Lena rompió la frágil tensión que envolvía a las tres mujeres. La reportera soltó con lentitud el picaporte que todavía sostenía entre sus dedos. Sus ojos verdes se nublaron por un instante, y solo un instante. Había lágrimas que no podía soltar. No estas. No delante de ella.

Lena miró una vez más a su alrededor. La ropa desparramada por el suelo. Su ropa, sobre el suelo de Grace. Giró hacia su costado, mirando a la joven doctora, que no dejaba de llorar. Lo último que recordaba era el bosque seco. Los saqueadores. La necesidad agobiante de inyectarse. Y Piper. Piper en la piel.

_“-Qué…-“_

_“-Puedes ahorrarte la actuación, Lena.-“_

Grace se incorporó también, intentando contener la angustia.

_“-Es mi culpa, Piper. Lena… se inyectó algo anoche… ella… yo…-“_

_“-Dios ¿Tengo que escuchar las excusas de tu amante, también?-“_

Piper no quitaba la vista de Azul, ignorando por completo a la chica.

_“-Piper… eras tú… era… No sé…-“_

La reportera le respondió con una sonrisa afilada, llena de furia y de dolor.

_“-¿Cuántas veces vas a decirme que pensaste que era yo la que te estabas follando? No vuelvas a buscarme, Lena. No te atrevas.-“_

La reportera dio un portazo, girándose y saliendo de allí sin perder el tiempo. Todo su mundo estaba estrellándose en su pecho pero no pensaba darles el gusto de quebrarse allí. No delante de ellas. No así. 

Lena se apuró, saliéndose de la cama no con poco esfuerzo, llegando a su ropa y calzándose los pantalones casi a los saltos. Tenía que explicarlo. Tenía que arreglarlo. No sabía bien que es lo que había hecho, pero no. No podía dejarla ir. No podía perderla. El estómago se le dio vuelta y cayó al piso, de rodillas. Su cabeza iba a explotar. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. De reojo pudo ver a Grace, envuelta en la sábana, sosteniéndola. Fue su mirada angustiada lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviese oscuro.

 

Piper apenas tardó en juntar sus cosas y volver a la carretera. La rabia era, por el momento, lo único que tenía dentro. Una idiota. Se sentía una idiota. Lena llevaba semanas encerrándose, probablemente inyectándose otra vez. Poniendo en riesgo todo lo que tenían con su estúpida e incurable manía de no hablar, de ocultarlo todo, de mentir. El día en que se había ido, sin demasiadas razones, sin una explicación coherente, dejando Home Plate cuando Natalie estaba pasando por su peor momento, ese día, Piper se había prometido que aquella vez, no iba a correr tras ella. Era demasiado. Y al final, no había podido evitarlo. Lena había sido todo para ella y en el fondo, siempre había creído que a pesar de sus errores, la mujer los ponía delante. Eran su familia. Eran todo lo que tenía.

Hasta hoy.

Hoy, no solo había descubierto que Azul había vuelto a arriesgarlo todo por una aguja, sino que, la había encontrado en otra cama. Una cama con la que llevaba coqueteando demasiado tiempo.

No quería desenojarse. Quería estar furiosa con ella, para siempre. No quería enfrentar el dolor de todo lo que acababa de perder. De todo lo que había entendido mal. De lo mucho que quemaba esa traición. Quería la rabia, quería la furia. No creía ser capaz de comenzar a llorarla y poder algún día, parar.

Las lágrimas le corrían pero Piper no las reconocía. No las aceptaba. Lena. Como había podido hacerle algo así.

 

Azul despertó. A su costado, Grace. Estaba oscuro. Seguía en aquel cuarto, en aquella cama, donde jamás debería haber estado. No había sido un mal sueño. Había pasado. 

_“-¿Qué hora es?-“_

_“-Pasada medianoche. Dormiste todo el día.-“_

_“-¿Piper?-“_

El silencio duró bastante más de lo que Grace hubiese deseado. Al fin, encontró las fuerzas para contestarle.

_“-Se fue. Dejó Sanctuary. Probablemente volvió a la ciudad, Lena.-“_

Azul levantó su brazo, pasándolo sobre su cabeza. Aún le dolía todo y su estómago seguía ardiendo.

_“-Soy una idiota. Lo arruiné y esta vez realmente lo hice a lo grande...-“_

Grace ponía todo de sí para que lo que salía de los labios de aquella mujer no le doliese. Sabía que no tenía derecho a ofenderse ahora, sabía bien lo que había hecho, lo que había permitido que pasase. Lena nunca se hubiese metido en su cama si hubiese estado sobria.

Azul se irguió, buscando la mirada de la chica. No solo había lastimado a la mujer que amaba, Grace no parecía encontrarse mucho mejor.

_“-Explícame qué es lo pasó anoche, por favor… no puedo… todo está mezclado en mi cabeza.-“_

_“-Tu y yo… fue mi culpa. Fue todo mi culpa, Lena.-“_

El llanto volvió una vez más y la joven miliciana poco pudo hacer por contenerlo.

_“-Lo quería tanto… te quiero tanto. Desde la primera vez que te vi. No pude evitarlo… solo. No pude. Y ayer… intenté frenarte, intenté hacerlo....-“_

_“-Estuvimos… Entonces… todo lo que pasó. Eras tú. Todo lo que hicimos, Grace…-“_

_“-Sí. Éramos nosotras.-“_

_“-Dios. Yo… lo siento tanto. No entiendo como pude… ¿Te hice daño?-“_

Lena levantaba la mirada asustada. No terminaba de procesar todo aquello. Los recuerdos volvían y se iban y en todos, era Piper bajo su cuerpo. Era otro el lugar. Eran otras las palabras. Grace adivinó el miedo en la mirada de la General.

_“-No. No. No me lastimaste, no hiciste nada que yo no quisiese, todo, fue todo lo que quería… yo, no puedo mentirte, ya no tiene sentido, ya lo sabes. Lena. Lo siento… tanto. Solo quería estar contigo… nunca antes había… nunca.-“_

Azul no decía una palabra. Cada frase que escuchaba lo empeoraba todo.

_“-¿Qué dices?-“_

_“-Solo quería estar contigo. Desde que te vi.-“_

_“-Dios, Grace. Yo... No sé qué hacer con esto. No sé cómo arreglarlo… solo… solo tengo que irme de aquí.-“_

La chica asintió, viendo como Lena se levantaba de la cama, tambaleante aún, y se calzaba con esfuerzo sus botas y el resto de su ropa. La General se frenó en el umbral una vez más antes de irse.

_“-Cuando… todo se arregle. Si es que puedo arreglar algo de todo lo que hice… Vamos a hablar. Yo… lo siento, Grace. Lo siento de verdad.-“_

La miliciana solo hacía silencio, con la garganta inundada una vez más. Sintió las botas de la mujer alejándose por el pasillo. Aquel error iba a costarles demasiado.

 

_“-¡Lena!-“_

Gob se acercaba apresurado hacia la mujer del refugio, que bajaba la calle principal a largas zancadas.

_“-Ahora no, Gob. Tengo que viajar a Diamond City. Es urgente.-“_

_“-Esto también. Te buscan.-“_

_“-Encárgate tú, no voy a pasar más tiempo aquí. Estoy segura que puedes resolverlo.-“_

_“-Lena, es la doctora Li. Me dijo que solo te dijese su nombre, que ibas a hablar con ella.-“_

Azul se frenó, mirando al necrófago.

_“-¿La doctora Li? ¿En Sanctuary?. Dios… ¡Mierda! Mierda… Está bien. La casa de mando. Llévala a la casa de mando, ahora.-“_

Lena levantó su mano, que no dejaba de temblar, y enredó sus dedos entre su cabello, llevándoselo hacia atrás. Era la General de los Minutemen. Era la jodida General y solo quería correr tras Piper, solo quería recuperarla, explicarse. Las botas se le hicieron increíblemente pesadas a cada paso que tuvo que dar para llegar hasta la casa. Eran problemas, claro que lo eran. Y en lo único que podía pensar era en tener un momento para llegar a la reportera, solo un momento, antes de que se desatara el infierno de turno.

 

Piper no había frenado la marcha desde que había dejado Sanctuary. Había tenido que esquivar a media docena de artilleros, saliéndose del camino y ahora, en medio de aquel bosque, sin luz alguna y con el cielo completamente cerrado, tenía que reconocer que estaba desorientada. Si eso fuera todo al menos podría lidiar con aquello, pero el mutascorpio gigante que la atacaba era la guinda de aquel postre. La reportera se giró una vez más sobre sí misma, disparando su arma y vaciando el cargador sobre aquel bicho, que no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarla ir. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y recargó apurada, sin dejar de esquivar el peligroso aguijón. Todo. Todo aquello era culpa de Azul.

Un disparo que no salía de su arma se escuchó a sus espaldas. La reportera se giró, apuntando hacia la oscuridad, sin descuidar su costado. La bestia se debatía entre ella y quien quiera que fuese el nuevo enemigo que la atacaba.

_“-¡Sal de allí!-“_

La voz de Piper sonaba mucho más segura de lo que realmente se sentía. Alguien avanzaba, sin dejar de disparar hacia el mutascorpio. La reportera lo reconoció. Era Fréderick.

_“-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? ¿Me estabas siguiendo?-“_

La chica de la gorra no dejaba de disparar, atenta al muchacho, que le cubría las espaldas.

_“-Lo… lo siento señorita Piper…-“_

Y un par de disparos más. El arácnido retrocedía, superado en número y visiblemente herido.

_“-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me sigues? Te conviene contestarme, Fred. Realmente no estoy de humor, puedes creerlo.-“_

Piper terminaba de vaciar el cargador sobre el cadáver del mutascorpio. Su pistola apretada en su mano, su mirada desafiante hacia el muchacho.

_“-Yo… solo te vi… la vi dejar Sanctuary, parecía enojada… no sé por qué lo hice, solo quería asegurarme de que llegase… llegases bien a la ciudad.-“_

La reportera de Publick Occurrences observaba al muchacho. Estudiaba cada gesto, cada palabra. No parecía estar mintiendo, pero tampoco podía estar segura. Aparentemente no era tan difícil engañarla como si fuese una idiota.

_“-¿Lena te envió?-“_

_“-¿La General? No. No la vi. Dejé Sanctuary justo detrás de usted.-“_

_“-Deja de tratarme de usted, por favor, Fred. Lo último que necesito esta noche es sentirme vieja también.-“_

El muchacho se tomó un momento, ordenando las palabras en su cabeza.

_“-No eres vieja, Piper. Ni nada cercano. ¿Qué edad tienes?-“_

_“-Veintisiete... ¿Tu?-“_

_“-Veinticinco. Aunque todos dicen que aparento menos. A mi padre también le pasaba.-“_

_“-Mmm... ¿Entonces? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer contigo ahora?-“_

_“-¿Conmigo? Nada. Solo… deja que te acompañe hasta Diamond City. Cuatro ojos ven más que dos, sobre todo si quieres seguir andando de noche.-“_

_“-Sí… supongo que esa no fue una de mis ideas más brillantes. Alejémonos un poco, podemos encontrar un lugar seguro hasta que amanezca. Y Fred…-“_

_“-¿Si?-“_

_“-Gracias por la ayuda. Siento haber sido un poco… borde.-“_

El pecho del muchacho se hinchó y su sonrisa se alargó, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por disimularlo.

_“-No es nada, Piper. Realmente me gustan tus artículos. Preferiría seguir leyéndolos por mucho, mucho tiempo más.-“_

La chica de la gorra le devolvió la sonrisa, enfundando su arma y alejándose hacia el bosque, haciendo una seña amistosa al muchacho para que la siguiese, después de todo, algo de compañía y una charla que la sacase de Lena por un momento, no podía ser lo peor del día. Ni de cerca.

 

 


	60. Cayéndome de ti.

El mensaje de la General había llegado a través de todas las radios del yermo. Radio libertad y la emisora de Travis lo habían repetido varias veces en las últimas horas. Todos los asentamientos que estaban bajo la protección de los Minutemen estaban ahora cerrados a cal y canto. Nadie entraba, nadie salía. Desde los muros, la orden era disparar a quien no se identificase o se acercase demasiado. Y en Diamond City, la situación no era diferente. Las compuertas se habían bajado, las guardias redoblado y no importaba quien, hasta nueva orden, no había movimientos.

Piper y Fred apenas habían logrado entrar a la ciudad antes de que la sellasen, junto a una larga cola de comerciantes preocupados y colonos apurados. Mejor quedar dentro, fuese lo que fuese que venía a buscarlos, no podía ser bueno. No si la General de los Minutemen había implantado en todos los asentamientos de la milicia aquel cerramiento.

La reportera de Diamond City quería saber. A pesar de que su vida personal acababa de convertirse en un verdadero desastre, no podía evitar la necesidad de seguir aquella historia. Pero nadie parecía tener demasiada información. Garvey estaba a cargo de la ciudad, y no sabía más que lo que había llegado en aquel mensaje. Nada había sacado de las caravanas y los colonos. Y dejar la ciudad, ya no era posible.

Entró a Home Plate seguida de Frederick. El muchacho estaba atrapado allí también y Piper no pensaba dejarlo en el sucio establecimiento de Vadim. No estaba segura de que el chico pudiese con tanto, ni hablar de que probablemente, no llevaba las chapas suficientes encima. Después de todo, había salido tras los pasos de la reportera con lo que llevaba puesto y poco más.

_“-Puedes acomodarte en uno de los sofás, son bastante cómodos. Tengo que buscar a Yahto, pero estás en tu casa. En la nevera tiene que haber algo de comer… si tienes ganas de cocinar. No voy a tardar.-“_

Fred miraba a su alrededor. En su vida había visto una casa como aquella. Todo impecable. Parecía que sobraba espacio hacia donde mirase. Los muebles parecían bien restaurados y podía jurar que la mesa y las alacenas, que prácticamente todo lo que era de madera en la casa, era nuevo. Ni siquiera las últimas casas que habían construido en Sanctuary se veían así.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí, lo siento, Piper. Es… una casa muy bonita la que tienes. Y muy grande. En medio de la ciudad. Debe ser incluso mejor que las casas de las gradas...-“_

La reportera miró distraída a su alrededor. En aquel momento, no podía sentirse bien. Todo en Home Plate era Lena. En cada rincón estaban sus manos. Su trabajo.

_“-Sí. Lo es. Acomódate. El baño está allí, si necesitas. No tardo, Fred.-“_

El chico asintió, mirando como la reportera dejaba el lugar.

 

Cait y Curie ya estaban en su nuevo hogar. Habían tardado algunos días en terminar de amueblarlo y acomodarlo pero al fin, todo estaba como tenía que estar y las dos mujeres no podían sentirse mejor. La nueva casa era cómoda. No tenía las dimensiones de Home Plate pero no las necesitaban. Malvina aún era demasiado pequeña para necesitar más que un rincón cálido donde acomodar su cuna y el entrepiso se había cerrado convirtiéndose en una habitación que para las dos mujeres no podía ser mejor.

La pelirroja estaba enfundándose en su uniforme. Aquel era su día libre, pero después del mensaje que Lena había enviado por radio, todos los milicianos habían sido llamados a servicio y Preston no había tardado en enviar a buscarla.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Curie se apuró a abrir. Piper entraba con media sonrisa forzada. Yahto no tardó en levantarse de la alfombra, soltando los juguetes que lo entretenían y corriendo hacia las piernas de la reportera.

_“-Hola mama-“_

Piper levantó al niño y lo abrazó con ganas. Lo necesitaba.

_“-Eh, chica. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Dónde está la General? ¿No va a decirnos que mierda pasa?-“_

La pelirroja bajaba las escaleras terminando de abrochar su cinto. Curie no podía evitar la sonrisa cada vez que veía a la alta mujer metida en aquella ropa. Empezaba a descubrir que ciertos atuendos la hacían sentir… de una forma particular.

_“-Probablemente tu amiga esté entre las piernas de alguna de sus milicianas. Quién sabe. Cuando la veas, le preguntas. Yo tengo que irme. No sé más que ustedes.-“_

El silencio fue pesado. Curie corrió rápido la mirada hacia la reportera. Cait bajó los últimos escalones frunciendo el ceño.

_“-Eh, otra vez, chica. No te engaña. ¿Ya estás enojada con ella?-“_

_“-Enojada es poco, Cait. La encontré en otra cama. Y no tengo ganas de hablar de esto. Nunca. Si quieren detalles, quizás ella los de. Conmigo, no tiene retorno.-“_

Piper se giró, dejando el lugar. Cait y Curie se miraron, sin terminar de entender todo lo que la reportera había soltado en menos de un minuto. No parecía bueno. No parecía nada bueno.

 

Cuando la reportera entró a Home Plate, después de un corto desvió hacia Publick Occurrences para poner sus notas al día,  el olor de comida recién hecha le hizo rugir el estómago. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero realmente tenía hambre. Fred la miró sonriente, llevando un par de platos a la mesa.

_“-Espero que no te moleste, Piper. Cociné algo. No sabía qué es lo que come el chico, pero hay puré. De vegetales. ¿Eso sirve, verdad?-“_

_“-Sí, Fred. Gracias.-“_

Piper acomodó a Yahto en su silla y se sentó frente al plato de sopa caliente que el muchacho había acomodado sobre la mesa. Olía bien y sabía aún mejor.

_“-¿Estás bien?-“_

_“-Sí, voy a estarlo. No te preocupes... Entonces… ¿Ya habías estado alguna vez en la gran ciudad?-“_

_“-Sí, pocas. Apenas el mercado. Siempre de paso. No la conozco muy bien. Sigue impresionándome bastante.-“_

_“-Puedo enseñarte el resto si quieres. No es tan grande, aunque es algo… enredada. Pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.-“_

_“-Eso estaría bien. Sí. Siempre quise ver de cerca el gran monstruo verde y la estación de Travis. Aunque no me gustaría ser una molestia para ti, Piper. Ya bastante estoy abusando quedándome en tu casa.-“_

_“-Ni lo digas. Tengo que hacerle una visita esta tarde a un viejo amigo. Puedes acompañarme y después, podemos dar un paseo.-“_

_“-Suena genial.-“_

La sonrisa del muchacho era contagiosa, Piper tenía que reconocerlo. A pesar de todo lo que llevaba dentro, no pudo más que devolverle el gesto.

 

Lena cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Apenas quedaban unas horas para el amanecer. La conversación con Madison Li había sido lo menos, perturbadora. Y sin embargo, Piper no había salido de su cabeza ni por un instante. Lo que había hecho. No podía entenderlo. Lo había perdido todo, solo por encerrarse en su propia debilidad. La reportera no iba a perdonarla. Le había mentido y la había engañado. Por segunda vez, Lena se había acostado con otra mujer sin poder reconocer que no era ella. Y esta vez, nada la había frenado.

Justin Ayo había eliminado a todos los que habían elegido oponerse a sus planes. O al menos, lo había intentado. Solo un puñado había escapado. Entre ellos, Li. La indecisión de Lena había terminado siendo el peor camino. Muchos habían muerto por su tardanza, una vez más. Parecía que no importaba lo que hiciese, incluso cuando no hacía, la sangre seguía cayéndole en las manos.

El director del Instituto quería exterminar a la población del yermo. Eso, no era tan difícil de adivinar. Sus motivos, tampoco nuevos. La pureza de la humanidad. El futuro. Un daño colateral necesario para comenzar de nuevo. La superficie, era demasiado caótica para poder arreglarla. Necesitaban comenzar desde cero. La plaga, la primera etapa de su plan. Limpiar los asentamientos, los núcleos más fuertes de resistencia, era primordial. Si lograban exterminarlos, el resto, no iba a ser difícil de organizar. El mismo argumento que tantos como él habían utilizado ya para justificar lo injustificable.

Piper. Tenían que hablar.

Había una opción. Lena podía bajar. La información que Li había conseguido sobre el Instituto era suficiente. Azul podía volar el viejo reactor ubicado en las profundidades del CIT. Pero era, prácticamente, una misión suicida. Si tenía la suerte de llegar hasta el reactor, era probable que no volviese. Sturges seguía empecinado en encontrar la forma de traerla de vuelta, de volarlo a distancia, de al menos, darle a la General una oportunidad. Pero Lena estaba decidida a actuar. En cualquier momento, Ayo podía liberar a sus cazadores cargados de muerte. Más vidas a sus espaldas. Más sangre. Más culpa.

Al menos, quería despedirse. Tenía que explicarse.

Preparó su equipaje, intentando no quedarse en el temblor en sus manos. Pronto, iba a necesitar una dosis más. En ese instante, se odiaba. Desde lo más profundo. Habría podido tenerlo todo y lo había destruido, una estúpida decisión tras otra.

A Diamond City llegó lo más rápido que pudo. Cada hora en que no tomaba una decisión, era una en la que todo podía estallar. No se sentía del todo ella misma y algo en su estómago la empujaba a actuar. Necesitaba hacer. Lo que fuese.

Las compuertas se abrieron para la General y solo para la General. Varios intentaron preguntar, nadie consiguió más que órdenes o silencio.

 

Azul se frenó en la puerta de Home Plate. Tardó en aceptar que lo mejor, era golpear. Golpear la puerta de su propio hogar.

Cuando Piper abrió, la mujer del refugio no tenía palabras. Había caminado por horas y horas, con el pensamiento fijo en aquella conversación. Y ahora, no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir, de cómo empezar.

_“-Tus cosas están en Publick Occurrences. Vas a tener que parar allí hasta que pueda conseguir un lugar para nosotros.-“_

El tono de la reportera era el más frío que alguna vez le había dado.

_“-Es tu casa. Aunque no me quieras en ella. Lo sabes de sobra.-“_

Lena apenas podía mirarla.

_“-¿Qué quieres?-“_

_“-Hablar. Por favor.-“_

_“-Digas lo que digas, ya no puedo creer en ti.-“_

_“-Pensé que eras tú, Piper. Yo… lo que me inyecté, lo junté… estaba cortado. No eran calmantes. Ni siquiera sé cómo volví a Sanctuary…-“_

_“-Déjalo. No entiendes ¿Verdad? Estabas inyectándote otra vez. Después de todo lo que vivimos por eso. Después de lo que me hiciste pasar. De las promesas. Te rogué que hablases conmigo. Podrías haberlo dicho… Podrías haber hecho tantas cosas si realmente te hubiese importado algo.-“_

_“-Pensé que eras tú…-“_

_“-Sabes, por increíble que suene, esa parte, la sé. Soy una idiota, también lo sé. Pero sé que en eso, no estás mintiendo. No quiere decir que pueda perdonártelo, lejos. Lo que no entiendes es que lo peor de todo, no es que hayas terminado en esa cama. Lo peor es el camino que te llevó hasta allí. ¿Cuántas mentiras? ¿Cuántas decisiones estúpidas tuviste que tomar para llegar a eso? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuviste mintiéndome esta vez?-“_

_“-Piper… por favor. Tiene que haber una forma en que pueda arreglarlo. No puedo perderte. No puedo perderlos. No ahora…-“_

_“-Dios, Lena. Eres realmente una idiota. Estuve semanas pidiéndote que hablases conmigo. Te supliqué que no te fueses cuando Tommy murió. ¿No quieres perdernos? Cuando nos tenías, no te alcanzaban las excusas para alejarte.-“_

Azul agachó la cabeza. El llanto se le hacía incontenible. Sintió el brazo de Piper tirando de ella.

_“-Entra. Mal que me pese, sigues siendo la General de los Minutemen. No puedes quebrarte en el mercado de la ciudad, Lena.-“_

_“-¡Lana!-“_

Yahto no tardó en acercarse a la alta mujer, colgándose de sus piernas. Piper no dejaba que una sola emoción se adivinase en su rostro. Por dentro, todo se le derrumbaba.

_“-No sé cómo pedirte perdón, Piper. No estuve a la altura. No pude. Algo en mi cabeza. Era demasiado, sabes… tanta muerte. Y siempre en mis manos. Solo quería huir. Sé que ahora, todo son excusas. Lo único que me pesa es haberte lastimado al final. Y ya no puedo arreglarlo.-“_

_“-¿Al final?-“_

La mirada oscura de Lena se clavó en los ojos de la reportera.

_“-Voy a bajar al Instituto. Voy a terminar lo que hace demasiado tiempo tendría que haber terminado.-“_

_“-¿Ahora? ¿Por qué ahora?-“_

_“-Porque Ayo está decidido a matar. Y es probable que esté a punto de intentarlo. Tengo que adelantarme. Y ya acepté que no puedo salvarlos a todos, pero puedo salvarlos a ustedes.-“_

_“-¿De qué hablas? Dios. No puedo con esto ahora…-“_

_“-Lo siento. Piper, lo juro. Eres todo para mí. No hay nada en el mundo que no haría por ti. Eso tienes que saberlo. Y eres mucho más de lo que alguna vez merecí. Solo, intenta no ser demasiado dura conmigo ¿Sabes?-“_

_“-No estoy entendiéndote, Lena. Y preferiría que me expliques, por una vez en la vida, lo que parece que estás intentando decir. ¿Harías cualquier cosa por mí? Quiero que hables.-“_

Azul dejó escapar el aire.

_“-Voy a bajar. Al Instituto. Voy a volarlo. No tengo como volver. Sturges necesita más tiempo pero creo que ya fue suficiente. Hay que frenarlos.-“_

La mirada de Piper se congeló sobre la mujer. Una de sus manos subió despacio, para terminar bajando, abandonándose con cansancio.

_“-¿Vas a matarte? ¿De verdad viniste hasta aquí para decirme algo así?-“_

_“-Vine a explicarme. A despedirme. Y porque necesitaba verte una vez más.-“_

La reportera dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, negando con su cabeza y clavando sus ojos al suelo. Cuando levantó la vista una vez más, Lena pudo notar el fuego en su mirada, encendida como nunca antes la había visto.

_“-¡Tú! ¡De verdad! No tienes vergüenza. ¿Y ahora qué tengo que hacer? ¿Llorarte? Me mentiste. Y la cagaste tanto que terminaste en la cama de otra. Me hiciste verlo con mis propios ojos... Y después, te apareces aquí, con una disculpa a medias, a decirme que lo sientes mucho pero vas a tener que matarte. Jódete, Lena. De verdad. Dios.-“_

_“-Piper, no.-“_

_“-Piper, nada. Escúchame bien. Si te matas, si te atreves a hacerme algo así, voy a odiarte hasta mi último suspiro. Puedes contar con eso. No tienes permitido matarte. Si realmente te importamos. Si algo de toda la mierda que me dijiste es cierto, vas a ir allí fuera y vas a encontrar una solución en la que no termines muerta. Y cuando termines con el Instituto y con todo dios, vas a joderte Lena. Si no puedo perdonarte nunca más en la vida, vas a aguantártelo. Porque eso es lo correcto. Eso es quedarte. Eso es demostrarme, aunque sea tarde, que no quieres huir. Todo lo demás, no me sirve.-“_

Azul la escuchaba, sin apenas respirar. La chica estaba golpeándola a verdades y no podía hacer mucho más.

_“-Piper… sí quiero quedarme… solo no quiero que todos sigan muriendo por mi culpa...-“_

_“-Cállate. Vete de aquí. Has lo que tienes que hacer y hazlo bien. Y por una vez, no termines siendo una idiota.-“_

Antes de que pudiese decir mucho más, la General de los Minutemen estaba otra vez en la calle, mirando hacia el mercado y las caras curiosas que la observaban. Se fue alejando, caminando sin rumbo. Que Ayo se hubiese decidido al fin a limpiar el Instituto, no era poca cosa. Pero quizás, quizás se estaba apresurando. Sabía de sobra que no podía pensar con claridad, que todo lo que sentía dentro ahora, en gran parte, eran las drogas.

Excusas, todo sonaba a excusas. A Piper, la había perdido. La había lastimado una y otra vez con lo mismo hasta llegar a aquel punto, el que parecía infinitamente irreversible.

Quería quedarse. Siempre quería quedarse. Quería estar para su familia, quería ser mejor persona. Y siempre terminaba perdiéndose dentro. Quizás, esta vez, podía intentar dejar de huir cuando todo se hacía insoportable.

Aunque ya no valiese de mucho.

Aunque fuese demasiado tarde.

Quizás, por una vez, podía quedarse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Una canción para este último capítulo.](https://youtu.be/wHrpTT1-fPg) 
> 
> Voy a tardar algunos días en comenzar a subir la última parte. Gracias a los que siguen por allí, leyéndome. =)


End file.
